


Traces

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Fragments [2]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fan Characters, Gen, General fiction, Literature, Original Character(s), fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 328,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: The sequel to Blank Canvas.After the disposal of Qilby the Traitor and the Eliacube, Alys joins Yugo and his family to live in the peaceful village of Emelka. Yet peace comes to an end when the female Eliatrope is plagued by a recurring nightmare which holds a hidden message, one which eludes her and most who wish to help her. Knowing it is something she has to do on her own, Alys sets out on a journey to find the meaning behind the prophetic dream while also wanting to mend the wounds Qilby and the Eliacube had inflicted upon the world and its people.





	1. Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> ( **DISCLAIMER:**  This story takes place in an alternative universe of Wakfu consisting out of original and canon characters. Contains spoilers about the show and related!)

 

“Grougal, come down here.”

A voice echoed over the farm fields which surrounded the town of Emelka, a small but prosperous village within the large region of Amakna. The voice came from an inn named The Crunchy Gobball which was located on the outskirts of the village. While the inn was known for its famed Gobball stew, it was the family which ran the establishment that gave it its fame. Alibert, mayor of Emelka, was the owner of The Crunchy Gobball, a retired Enutrof who was the sole foster parent of the most peculiar kind. It was almost fourteen years ago when he found an infant and it had been a new chapter in his life ever since. At first he had only Yugo, the orphan which was left in his care until his small family grew with four others, all by unforeseen circumstances. 

The draconic disciples of Eliatrope, Goddess of creation and life. When she danced with the Great Dragon amongst the endless reaches of the Krosmoz thousands and thousands of years ago, they created a whole new species together; the Eliatropes, masters of portals and Wakfu, the very life force of the universe. First there were only six before many generations followed, all pioneers and explorers with inquisitive minds. The six Firstborn Eliatrope and several others were born from a Dofus, a dragon egg, along with a dragon sibling which shared their fate; their bond was strong and with it came immortality for they were gifted with the ability to reincarnate through their Dofus when death would take them. After tragedy struck the Eliatropes' homeworld, they were forced to travel from one world to another, wandering the Krosmoz until they settled upon the World of Twelve as its very first inhabitants. No matter legendary and prosperous, the draconic civilization of the Eliatropes eventually vanished from the World of Twelve, wiped from the face of the world eons ago by a hostile force and Goddess Eliatrope herself. 

To think a mere Enutrof was chosen to father the first reincarnated Eliatrope since that tragic event… no one would ever have guessed it. Alibert’s family grew when his Eliatrope son Yugo was reunited with his dragon brother Adamaï a few years ago, the infant Chibi, his brother Grougaloragran and the much older Alys joining the family soon after. They were the first of their kin to emerge from the ashes which had devastated their heritage but they were surely not the only ones out there. Within another dimension called Emrub waited thousands of Eliatrope children for a new home, safely hidden away in a place where time did not exist. It was Yugo’s legacy to free them and give them the home they desired but that was many years away from now. Yugo was still young, only fourteen years of age and while he was to become the king of his people, his mind was not on ruling. No, it was on the simplest things only a child should worry about, like upcoming Boufbowl games, helping out his father in the inn and play with his brothers. He had gone through hardships and had acted like a king, but now he lived his life in peace with his father and siblings.

Yugo’s responsibilities towards his people were shared with Alys, the female Eliatrope who was like a big sister and a mother-figure to the four brothers who lived in The Crunchy Gobball. She came into Alibert’s care shortly after she was found in the kingdom of Sadida, stripped from her memories and lost in the world. She had been a victim and a prisoner, her powers and weak state of mind abused for ill purposes. Having grown during her experiences and owing her king a great debt for saving her and her people from a terrifying menace, she serves as Yugo’s adviser and emissary. Keeping relations with the kingdoms of Sadida and Cra intact, Alys’ vision for the future is to make the World of Twelve a suitable home for the waiting children in Emrub but she still has a long way to go.

“Goddess,” Alys muttered to herself as she gazed up towards the roof, seeing the small black dragon stalking his prey along the wooden rafters and roof tiles. The piwi he had his eyes on kept inching away from him, very much aware of Grougaloragran’s presence but truly not intimidated by him. For anyone looking on, it was as if the bird was taunting the dragon whelp and it had the female Eliatrope a little worried. A frustrated Grougaloragran was a dangerous Grougaloragran... “Grougal, you haven’t finished your bottle,” she tried again before sighing as the black dragon disappeared from her sight when he prowled to the other side of the roof. She felt responsible for keeping an eye on the young dragon with Adamaï being occupied in the kitchen, but it was never easy. She had given him his bottle of gobball milk earlier this day but while he was guzzling it down like a scaly greed, his attention was caught by the instinct to hunt the moment he saw the piwi. 

She wasn’t certain how Adamaï managed to look after Grougaloragran; he truly was a handful. The black dragon hadn’t been the same ever since he was freed from his captivity in Mount Zinit, there where Qilby had locked him away for several days within but a small container inside his laboratory. While Alys was still able to bring the good side out of the ball of energy and draconic instincts, Grougal had grown bold and with a much shorter fuse. Actually, stubborn would be a better word for it because he often ignored demands and requests by choice. He hardly ever spat fire at her during their stay in Sadida but now… the last few weeks he had been ill tempered and even she had to be careful in his presence.

The female Eliatrope lowered her shoulders as she kept her eyes on the roof, hearing the piwi chirp while also hearing Grougaloragran’s typical growling. She could go up there if she really wanted to, but she had told herself to not use her Wakfu for anything insignificant. It had only been but a few months since her confrontation against the traitor Qilby and the Shushu Anathar; she had recovered since then but she was still careful with her health. 

“Not listening, hmm?” Alibert’s voice sounded as he stepped out onto the wooden patio attached the side of the inn, cleaning his large hands with a towel while his smiling eyes turned upwards to the roof. He laughed a little when he saw Alys’ face distort into a pout, a look she did not show very often. The man seemed to be in a good mood, not bothered about the dragon which was stalking across the rooftop of his inn. ”Adamaï was complaining about him yesterday,” he said as he threw the towel over his shoulder and set his hands upon his sides, seeing Grougal began to climb the ale tankard sign which hung from the front of the inn,” at least he isn’t stuck in a flour sack today.”

“It took hours to wash the flour away between his scales,” Alys said with a light groan in her voice, remembering the bath she, Adamaï and Yugo had tried to give to Grougaloragran after the dragon whelp had made his way into the windmill a few days ago and caused several sacks of flour to collapse on him. It was catastrophic, to say the least… Grougal gradually calmed down after Chibi joined the bath but he was a growling, snarling and fire spewing menace all the same. “Cleaning the sheets never had been such a pleasant task until after bathing Grougaloragran,” Alys smirked while she adjusted the wooden tray she held under her arm, taking her eyes away from the rooftop to look towards an elderly couple which came walking down the path. Their eyes appeared to be on the inn’s sign, watching the black dragon spit a small flame of annoyance at the piwi after it dodged his attempt to pounce it.

“It seems to be lunch time,” Alibert said as he watched the couple approach the inn, two familiar faces which were faithful customers for nearly ten years already. He turned his attention to Alys, saying while patting her back encouragingly,” give them their usual seat and take their order, though I can already guess what they’ll have. I wonder if they’ll surprise us today like they did last month.” He chuckled, knowing fully well that the elderly Preucel couple was rooted to the core. “Don’t mind Grougal all too much, Alys. He won’t bother anyone as long as the piwi keeps him occupied. He’ll return to his bottle when he gets hungry.”

Alys nodded before she smiled to Alibert, watching him go back inside to attend to business within the inn before she set a step aside to greet mister and misses Preucel when they climbed the few wooden steps of the patio. “Afternoon, mister and misses Preucel,” she said while she held out a hand to offer her aid towards either of the short patrons, being stiffly ignored by mister Preucel while his wife took her hand to climb the last step.

“Always nice to see you, dearie. Me and Gil figured we would come by for lunch today.”

_Like every day_ , Alys thought to herself while she lead them towards their favorite table at the end of the patio. Many of the familiar patrons had grown on her but nobody was as charming as this couple. She was intrigued by the elders’ chemistry; they were complete opposites and yet loved each other and had been married for… what was it? Over eighty years at least. She found it admirable. She waited for them to get seated, always together on a bench by the table rather than opposite of each other before she asked them,” what can I get for you today?”

“The same,” grumbled mister Preucel while he brushed with a hand over the tablecloth as if it wasn’t clean enough, smacking his lips and squinting his eyes to examine everything carefully before looking up towards Alys,” you won’t talk me into buying anything else. Not even a glass of water. Now shoo, bring your smile elsewhere.”

Alys blinked rapidly with her eyes while she gazed down upon the man, somewhat surprised by his attitude. He was a grumpy man by default but it wasn’t often he was feeling this bad. She glanced over to his wife, seeing her quietly tut with the shaking of her head before hearing her say,” come now, honey, no need to scare the kind girl off. I haven’t even made my order yet…” Misses Preucel’s smile never seemed to fade, not even when she looked up to Alys. “Don’t mind him, dearie. He didn’t receive the mail he's been waiting for today and it has him a little upset,” the elderly lady smiled and patted her husband’s shaking hand, having the old man mumble while chewing thoughtfully as he was reminded of the reason why he was in such a bad mood.

Alys slightly lowered the empty tray she held as she allowed herself a moment to look towards the fields in the distance, letting a thought cross her mind before she conjured a smile for mister Preucel. “If it is any consolation, mister Preucel… I am also waiting for a letter to arrive,” she said after she bent her back to lean a little closer towards the older man, hearing him harrumph in response. He was always a tough one to cheer up; he had a complaint ready whenever he would come to the inn for lunch. Food was either too hot or too cold, the service was too slow or too fast or the patrons were too happy. At least his wife made his presence so much more tolerable, always excusing his behavior with a kind word of her own.

“I hope your letter arrives soon. All this waiting…” the elder sighed, a tired smile upon her wrinkly face,” and look at me, now I am letting you wait as well. I wouldn’t mind some of Alibert’s stew today.”

“With extra topping of bell pepper?”

“You know me so well,” misses Preucel laughed, sounding flattered by Alys remembering and nodded,” indeed, dearie. Is Yugo in the kitchen today by any chance?”

Alys glanced back over a shoulder into the inn, seeing Yugo sit upon one of the stools by the small bar to talk while talking with his father. “No, it is Adamaï’s turn. Yugo has been working in the kitchen this morning to help with the breakfast servings.”

“The young dragon?” miss Preucel asked before she turned to her husband and laid a hand upon his arm to try and persuade him into enjoying his upcoming meal,” you love how he prepares steak, don’t you, Gil? We’ll have a fine lunch today, I can tell.” It was strange how quickly accustomed the village had become of the two dragons living in the inn. While Grougaloragran was one to cause trouble, not many of the villagers minded his presence and Adamaï was as helpful as Yugo was; people had taken a shine to them.

Alys straightened her back while she watched the couple, their order truly the same like it was every day. Life in this village really was slow and peaceful... Her soft smile changed when the wind began to pick up, a strange sensation creeping up on her spine which claimed all of her attention. The hold she had on the tray tightened when she began to realize what exactly she was sensing before she looked upwards to confirm her guess. Her blue eyes were on the sky after the wind settled and soon she could see it soaring in the distance, just trailing the outskirts of the fields. 

“Excuse me,” she abruptly but quietly said to the elderly couple when she took a few steps back before she skipped around, calling out into the inn while undoing her apron,” they want the usual, Alibert. I’ll be right back!” She rushed down the few steps after she hung the apron over the patio’s balustrade, not waiting for a response from Alibert as her eyes were on the horizon while she left bewildered customers and a confused innkeeper behind.

Alys ran through the grain fields after she left the village in a hurry, making her way towards the sand road which slithered like a golden snake among the lush fields of green towards the edge of the forest. She could see him as she came closer, his cloak billowing in the breeze while he stood tall over the budding grain, his appearance dark against the forest backdrop. 

“Phaeris!” she called out while she waved towards the figure which was slowly making his way down the road, seeing him come to a stop to look over to her and await her arrival. She smiled to him as she stepped onto the road and brushed her robes off, saying before walking towards him,” I didn’t think you would come by so soon. How are you?” She sounded a little out of breath but was happy to see him.

The dragon nodded in greeting, a small smile upon his dark blue lips while he gazed down upon the female Eliatrope. He had learned to not approach any settlement in his true form, not even the peaceful village of Emelka; he had landed in the outer edge of the forest to continue on foot from there. “It is good to see you, Alys. Phaeris is doing as well as he can. He did not expect anyone to come meet him, however. How did you know of his arrival?” He reached out to lay a hand upon Alys’ shoulder to show he wished to walk while they would catch up with one and another, Emelka and the Crunchy Gobball his destination.

Alys walked alongside the shapeshifted dragon which concealed most of his form within a long sepia colored cloak, his dark turquoise hand remaining on her bare shoulder while she tried to explain her answer to him,” I sensed something shortly before your arrival. I first thought it was just the wind but I could feel it coming from a certain direction. I think I was able to pick up on your Wakfu, or similar… and then I saw you in the distance, flying over the forest. I had a feeling it was you so I came running to meet you.”

“You sensed?” Phaeris asked, sounding genuinely interested,” it appears you are beginning to tap into your capabilities, Alys. Have your memories begun to come back to you?” When he saw her shake her head, he gruffly sighed through his nose before he gave her shoulder a strong but comforting squeeze. She had gotten past the grief for her lost memories, but it was still a bother that she had limitations to what she was capable of. “Memories or not, your instincts seem to become aware of themselves. You should train with the little king when you get the chance…. unless you both aren't ready yet.”

“Not yet,” Alys said and looked towards the inn at the end of the road, thinking about the boy. Yugo had been practicing on his own to steadily get back into the swing of using his zaaps, but even she knew he still had a little more recovering to do after he had saved the world from destruction. He was stronger than her, or so she believed and therefore she judged herself to not be as ready as he was. She wasn’t confident enough to consider herself stronger. 

Alys flinched when something was suddenly held before her face, blinking while staring at the held up piece of paper before she stopped in her stride and pondering thoughts. “What is this...?” she asked as she rose both her hands to carefully take the folded paper from Phaeris, not able to hide her curiosity from him.

Phaeris came to a stop after presenting Alys with the folded piece of paper, leaning towards her while his hand remained on her shoulder. “Phaeris was asked to give you this.” He let go of the paper when Alys reluctantly took it from him, seeing her turn the folded paper over to see if there was anything written on it. It was blank on each presented side, the ink of the writings hidden within the folds hardly showing through the paper. The sound of familiar laughter had her quickly hide the paper behind her back with an abrupt and sudden motion, startled after her wonder and examining of the folded paper got interrupted. The dragon and Eliatrope looked towards the end of the road, seeing Yugo come running towards them.

“Phaeris! Papa Alibert and I already wondered where Alys had run off to.” He ran till he reached the two on the road, saying with a chuckle,” sure is a surprise. You staying tonight?” He pointed back towards the inn as he waited for an answer, not noticing the fluster upon Alys’ face while she tucked the paper away within one of her sleeves behind her back,” Adamaï is busy in the kitchen right now. You want anything, Phaeris?” Yugo beckoned for Phaeris and Alys to follow him back to the inn, excited to see the dragon again after several weeks of his absence. He would drop in unannounced whenever it pleased him, but it was always a pleasant surprise. He had much to tell and also a lot to teach Adamaï and Grougaloragran… if the black dragon was willing to listen.

“Phaeris was thinking of staying for a little while,” the dragon nodded, leaving Alys to herself as she seemed preoccupied with the letter he had given her. The dragon laid his focus on Yugo while he followed the boy to the village, looking down upon him before he asked,” how have you been, little king?”

Yugo turned himself around to walk backwards along the road, his face distorting into a grimace after hearing the title before he shrugged to not linger on the weight the title bore,” can’t complain, really. I have been able to circle around the village with zaaps alone. It is exhausting but every attempt makes it a little easier and quicker. I practice with Alys and Adamaï when they are up for it, otherwise I am helping papa Alibert and Chibi. Not much has changed since your last visit.”

Phaeris hummed thoughtfully while he listened to Yugo, a soft grumbling noise which sounded from the back of his throat. The fight against Qilby and the Shushu invasion had left everyone with a long recovery but he had hoped the two Eliatropes would have a better time getting through it. Perhaps during his next visit he should focus more on them than the two young dragons. He inclined his head towards someone in the near distance, seeing Alibert wave with a thick arm from the patio towards the approaching trio. The smile underneath his mustache was wide from what Phaeris could see, knowing he was welcome in the Crunchy Gobball.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise?” Alibert called out after he set down the Preucel’s order upon their table and wished them an enjoyable meal, letting the elderly couple eat in peace while he would welcome the new arrival,” it is good to see you, Phaeris.” He reached out with a hand towards the cloaked dragon after he came up the patio, giving him a friendly clap upon the back of his shoulder while they shook hands in greeting. “You walked all the way?” he asked while motioning with a hand into the inn to gesture for Phaeris to sit if he wished for it, letting the dragon go first before he followed. 

He slowed in his step and lingered a little when he felt two hands upon his shoulders and leaned a little backwards to look at Alys behind him, receiving a small peck upon his cheek before he heard her softly say,” I’ll be right with you.” He managed to catch a glimpse of the apologetic smile she offered before she brushed past him towards the staircase, seeing her hurry up the steps. He rose a brow before he smirked, guessing she had something personal to attend to; he was never good with any girl stuff. 

“Adamaï, Phaeris is here!” Yugo’s voice sounded from downstairs when Alys crossed the hallway of the first floor, moving past the few empty rooms which were for any guests who wished to stay for the night. The private quarters of the innkeeper’s family were at the end of the hallway along with a narrow staircase which lead up towards the attic of the inn; Alys’ room. Alibert had made space for her in the attic to sleep, a small room with a sloped ceiling and wall which held a bed, a closet and a small desk. A round window was the only source of natural light, letting the sunlight shine upon the bed which stood directly underneath the window so the Eliatrope could gaze at the stars at night or be awoken by the sun. It was cozy and humble, her own little place in the busy household.

Alys closed the door behind her before she reached with her fingers into her sleeve to pull out the folded paper Phaeris had given her. While she was quick with hiding it, it was no secret. She didn’t know who it was from but she had a hope and that hope made her embarrassed, to say the least. She rather not think of either Yugo or Adamaï snatching the letter from her and read something which wasn't meant for them. 

She sat herself down upon the sun warmed sheets of the bed and pulled her legs up while her eyes remained on the paper, examining it closely. It was very plain but she recognized the handwriting the moment she unfolded the letter and presented herself with the contents, a smile forming. Her heart beat a little faster when a face was tied to the sender before she leaned back against the wall to stare upon the letter, becoming a little lost in thought. 

This wasn’t the first letter she had received since she moved to Emelka; upon her desk was a small box in which she kept letters from several people she had been writing to. Friends which she dearly missed, good friends which had stood by her during times of need, dear friends she wished to see again. 

She sighed through her nose and gazed out of the window while holding the paper she had yet to read lightly in her grasp. She remembered the last time she saw him all too well and not a day had gone by without her being reminded of it. The goodbye they shared still weighed heavy on her mind but it was a choice they willingly made, their lives and duties leading them down different paths. Yet for Phaeris to deliver a letter from master Joris specifically... it was unexpected. What had he and the dragon been doing to have crossed paths? It made her curious. 

She closed her eyes for a moment to push back the feeling of loneliness before she finally allowed herself to read what was written on the paper. “Lady Alys,” Alys softly read to herself and shook her head, a weak chuckle escaping her. No matter the friendship between them, he remained formal like he always had been but then so did she; they were both guilty of using each other’s titles during the most casual moments. 

She slumped a little against the wall to be more comfortable while she continued to read, pulling her legs up to her chest to hug them with an arm,” I hope you are faring well. I am writing you this letter from Cania. The last time I wrote to you, I informed you that there was an issue with one of Justice Knight’s prisoners. We have yet to find a trace of the escapee but our search lead us into the Cania swamps where I stumbled upon master Phaeris.” Alys paused for a moment, a brow raising before she nodded to herself; that explained why Phaeris had this letter for her. “Phaeris aided us in our search, but the prisoner managed to give us the slip; we believe he had help or may have had a recall potion at his disposal. I will be returning to Bonta shortly after writing this letter to inform the council of Bonta and the king of my findings in Cania while Justice Knight and his son continue their patrols. If any patrons of Alibert’s establishment plan to travel towards Cania, Kara or Yurbut, please inform them to remain on the roads and not camp outdoors. I requested of Phaeris to bring you this letter personally so it would reach you swiftly and warnings can be given out on time. This prisoner is not one to be reckoned with...”

Alys turned her blue eyes back towards the outside world beyond the window after she stopped reading for a moment. Justice Knight and his son. Their base was located in the Cania plains, a structure build upon a mountain which held a multi-leveled prison in its depths. She hadn’t been there before, but she heard of it. Qilby and Adamaï had journeyed there to save Yugo and Percedal from the Shukrute dimension after the chief commander of the demonic Shushus managed to escape from the prison and had dragged the boy and his friends into the sulfuric lands of the demons. The prison mostly held criminals which had an association with a Shushu and if she recalled correctly, Joris had spoken of Shushu involvement with the escaped prisoner in his previous letter. It wasn’t her concern but she couldn’t help but be worried about the news.

“No matter the hardships in the world, my offer still stands. Whenever you or Yugo are ready for an audience with the king, write to me and I will arrange it for you. Whatever you decide on, I hope we will meet soon. Best regards, Joris...” her voice trailed off to a whisper when she reached the end of the letter, holding back on a sigh. 

An audience with the king of Bonta… it was strange how most of the world was unaware of Yugo’s position. He was the future king of the Eliatrope and yet the boy had asked of her and Phaeris to not speak of it to anyone other than close family. The world was still uncertain about the Eliatrope people’s intentions, the treachery Qilby put everyone through had cast a shadow over the draconic people. He had claimed to be the king and wore that title wrongfully until Alys brought the lie to light and shown the representatives of the Disciples of Twelve his true face. Yet so many still believed Qilby was the true king and with Yugo not stepping forth to reclaim his crown, that lie continued to be believed. One of her goals was to set this mistake straight, but even she was not fully trusted by others; it wouldn’t be easy to have those blinded by Qilby’s lies see the truth.

She sucked on her lower lip in thought as she let her eyes rest upon the paper. She wasn’t certain what to write back to Joris. Nothing of great importance happened in the sleepy village of Emelka and while he was doing good in the world, she was busy serving people their drinks and food. She had been content with helping out in the inn while she recovered, but she was longing to become meaningful and to take that first step to assuring a future for all those waiting Eliatrope children. She was still struggling with things, things she couldn’t explain to anyone for she didn’t understand them herself. She wished to talk with Joris like she done before but hadn’t had the courage to write down her problems upon a piece of paper anyone would be able to read. Her nightmares were her own problem; she didn’t want to burden anyone with the dreadful feeling she would wake up with or the recurring dream which left her gasping for air whenever it shook her awake. While she was present during the day, she was mostly gone with her thoughts or tired from the lack of sleep. Perhaps she should bring it up to Phaeris now that he was here, just to see what he would say...

Alys climbed off the bed while she thought about it, quickly reading over the contents of the letter to see if she had missed anything before she left her room to make her way back downstairs. There was no point in moping about nightmares and yearnings. Joris had written her this letter to spread the warning about the roads in the east of Bonta not being safe and to not pass it on would make the urgency completely mute. “Alibert?” She looked around for the man after she took the last few steps down, seeing him gathered around a table in the back of the inn with Phaeris, Yugo, Chibi and Adamaï while the Preucels were enjoying their meal outside on the patio. For a moment she wondered where Grougaloragran was until she could hear him growling from the rafters above.

“Ahh, there you are. You’re in a hurry today, sweet piwi,” Alibert said when he saw Alys coming their way, seeing her take her gaze down from the wooden beams running along the ceiling to smile at him before she held out the letter. He rose his eyebrows in surprise before he took it from her, asking with amusal in his voice,” what’s this then?” He unfolded the paper, soon joined by a curious Yugo and Adamaï who leaned in to try and catch a glimpse of the writing.

“It is from master Joris.”

“Ooh, master Joris,” Adamaï cooed almost mockingly towards Alys and snickered when he saw her roll her eyes and shake her head at his teasing, a fake scowl showing upon her face. It was no secret that the female Eliatrope and the master of Bonta had grown close during their stay in Sadida, but many misinterpreted their friendship for something else and Adamaï was no exception. He was the only one who liked to rub it in and tease her about it though... Pursing his blue lips to smooch the air while hugging himself, he stopped with his teasing when he felt Alys’ hand on top of his head between the horns, feeling her push down on him like a quiet sign for him to tone it down. He bent a little through his knees while he grinned, showing his large stumpy teeth towards the female Eliatrope who was smirking down at him. It was all playful banter and it was fun to tease her; he couldn’t resist.

Yugo laughed at his brother and Alys before he hung himself in front of Alibert to read the letter himself as it felt like his father was taking far too long, asking impatiently while he held Chibi in his arms,“ is he finally coming by for a visit?”

“No Yugo,” the innkeeper said as he rose the letter a little higher so he could read it from over the top of Yugo’s hat, saying while his expression grew a little more serious,” seems trouble is brewing in Cania.” He saw Phaeris nod to verify his words before he sighed and handed the letter back to Alys, holding it high to avoid Yugo and Adamaï from snatching it away. “I’ll let any visitor heading that way know to be cautious, not to worry,” he assured Alys before he looked at Phaeris while asking,” how bad do you think it is?”

“Phaeris isn’t certain what the small master of Bonta has written in the letter he requested to be delivered, but Phaeris doesn’t believe the threat remained in Cania, or even Bonta. There was no trace of the escaped prisoner when Phaeris helped the small master and Justice Knight with their search; the prisoner could be long gone and taken refuge elsewhere for all we know,” the dragon said while he remained seated with crossed arms, his eyes on the rafters where a frustrated Grougal was hiding from him,” it has been two days since Phaeris left the swamps of Cania. Anything could have happened since then.”

“Justice Knight?” Yugo asked abruptly, interrupting his attempt to create a small zaap to steal the letter from Alys while his eyes shone with sudden admiration, the memories of the young knight’s golden armor literally engraved into his memory,” you and Joris helped Justice Knight with trying to capture a criminal?” His sudden excitement had the infant in his arms babble and giggle, causing the black dragon whelp in the rafters to move a little closer in interest.

“With his father, yes,” Phaeris added.

“That is so cool,” Yugo sighed before he pouted a little,” wish I could have been there.”

“You can go after criminals another day,” Alibert said with a weak sounding chuckle, still not certain how to feel about Yugo’s destiny being filled to the brim with danger and adventure. The boy had a few months of respite in Emelka and it was a time the Enutrof greatly enjoyed; he wished it could remain like it was but he knew all too well that there was no rest with the Eliatropes. He knew the first to leave the nest was Alys, no matter that her stay had been short. She had spoken of her ideas for the future and had received Yugo and Adamaï’s blessing and support. It was bound to happen… the question was when.

“What is wrong with Grougal?” Alys asked after she looked up to the rafters to try and see the small dragon, unaware of Alibert’s thoughts. She spotted the whelp peering down at the group, his large eyes the only thing visible in the shadows.

Adamaï shrugged a little in answer while he watched Yugo being enamored by the very thought of Justice Knight,” he didn’t agree with Phaeris coming close to Chibi and tried to give him a face full of fire. It didn’t go as planned and now he is annoyed because he didn’t get to show the big dragon who is boss… and also because I scolded him.”

Alys closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment before she looked over at Phaeris, seeing the collar of his cloak was singed a little by Grougaloragran’s attack. If it hadn’t been Phaeris, it would have been more than bits of torched fabrics… She rather not imagine it. It bothered her she could no longer soothe the black dragon like she was able to, no matter that they still got along whenever Grougaloragran saw fit. 

“Phaeris will discipline him tomorrow when he trains Adamaï,” the dark turquoise dragon said, thoughtfully stroking a hand over the scars which had been inflicted on him during the assault on the Crimson Claw island while he ignored a disapproving snarl coming from the rafters,” Phaeris still has a long way to go with you, Adamaï. Try not to be reluctant tomorrow; it hindered you the last time.”

“Right, right,” the white scaled dragon muttered while his eyebrows knitted together in a bothered expression, the playful touch he had gone for the time being. That he had trouble during the training Phaeris tried to put him through was no laughing matter. The demonic possession he went through had left internal scars which had trouble healing over. Phaeris had been trying to awaken his potential but any transformation, even the smaller one like the Scaraleaf, were a painful reminders of how his body had been abused by the Shushu Anathar. The only other form he felt comfortable with was his humanoid one; it was one he took on every day to fit in within the village. He disliked the mental wall which was build around his confidence and was eager to knock it down but it had been difficult. Tomorrow he had to go through it though; he was growing impatient with himself.

“How long are you staying for?” Yugo asked and brightened up when Alys handed him the letter so he could read it rather than plot on taking it from her somehow, taking a seat upon the bench next to Alibert. He was soon joined by Alys who took the infant Eliatrope from him so he had his hands free and rocked the child in her arms, smiling down upon him. Adamaï sat himself next to Phaeris, the small group all seated to listen to the dragon and catch up with him; he must have experienced a few things while wandering.

“One night, maybe two.”

“Short,” Adamaï commented, pulling his nose up a little. A short visit meant intense training. He hoped he would be excused from any chores so he could focus on whatever Phaeris would put him through; he would need it. He peered over towards his brother as he was reading the letter, seeing the boy’s eyes shine with a matching gleeful grin. Adventure was calling him and even Adamaï had to admit he was longing to do something else than cook, clean, train and play. But as long as they weren’t back to their full strength, they wouldn’t even head out for a visit to old friends,” so aside from Cania, where else have you been? Have you come across any other Dofus? Dragons perhaps?”

Phaeris rose an eyebrow at the questions before he shook his head and gave a simple answer,” none.” To find another lost Dofus would be the ultimate finding in his wanders. Some of his brothers and sisters’ Dofus were still missing without a known location, like Nora and Efrim along with Alys’ Dofus. Who knew how many more there were… Alys’ presence proved that a second generation of Eliatropes was able to survive centuries of slumber, no matter that she was safe within another dimension for all those years. Her Dofus was still out there somewhere, waiting to be found. “Phaeris has been to the volcanic lands of Sidimote but found no traces of anything draconic or Eliatrope there. Neither in Cania,” he said honest but solemn, seeing Yugo look up from the letter he was reading.

“Sidimote? Brakmar…? Why did you go to Brakmar?”

“Phaeris did not enter the city but merely explored the lands around it. He has no desire to enter that pit. However, the lands of Sidimote seemed a good place for anything related to dragons. If there was a chance, it would have been there. The World of Twelve is large, little Eliatrope… Phaeris still has a lot of exploring to do before he is certain he looked everywhere for our brethren.” 

Yugo nodded in agreement, relieved the dragon hadn’t entered the capitol of Brakmar; he wouldn’t have been welcome after the damage the Brotherhood of Tofu had caused during Kriss la Krass’ trial match and from what he heard from Alys, the prince of Brakmar seemed to be holding a fierce grudge towards the Eliatropes. 

“While his search in Sidimote was unfruitful, Phaeris can tell you more about his time in Cania with master Joris and Justice Knight, if you like,” Phaeris said while he remained seated with his arms crossed over his chest, seeing both the youngsters sit up a little more in anticipation while Yugo nearly nodded his head free from his neck. He cleared his throat, pleased with the interest from everyone seated around the table before he went in depth about the contents of Joris’ letter, speaking of his search for the criminal which had long before fled the swamps and the region of Bonta.  



	2. Signs

 

It was dark. In the back of her head she knew she'd been here many times before but the location was unknown to her. The pitch black darkness didn’t scare her, not anymore, but it was knowing what laid ahead which caused a sense of panic to rise within her. Alys stood with her eyes closed, waiting and listening for the moment it would begin. A feeling of unwanted anticipation washed over her before she slowly opened her eyes to face what showed itself in the darkness, looking upon a pair of massive eyes staring down upon her. The look given was inquisitive and pierced right through her as the visible eyes narrowed. It was uncomfortable to say the least, making her feel insignificant and unable to look away. 

She swallowed while gazing back until more eyes opened in the dark, wide with slit pupils and filled with insanity and crazed hunger, all simultaneously turning towards her to watch her intently. They were smaller in size than the first pair of eyes, but there were many and more seemed to riddle the dark as time crept by. She could hear voices while being watched, not daring to move. She couldn’t make sense of what was being said though tried to decipher what she could hear; it was a language she didn’t speak and it frustrated her as she knew the words were aimed at her or about her.

She flinched and took a step back when the large pair of steel colored eyes suddenly wept and caused the voices to stop, oozing a bright red liquid that began to spread in the dark like water coursing through dry sand, forming a strange pattern around the large eyes which continued to bear down upon her. She tried to make sense of it, not having seen the pattern before outside of mysterious happening. Was it a symbol? A rune? What did it mean? 

Her shoulders sank when a glint could be seen beyond the rippling oval shape which formed above the eyes; something large was coming towards her within the darkness. She slowly backed away, hearing a strange metallic groaning before seeing the outlines of what was coming towards her. It suddenly came forth from the dark, its size not matching how fast it moved. A large golden hand brought itself down upon her from between the large pair of eyes, breaking the mysterious red pattern like it was nothing but smoke. She tried to summon her powers to avoid the giant hand from crushing her but nothing happened, her attempts in vain and causing her to panic in a sudden fear of death. 

The many eyes continued to observe in silence when the hand of gold collapsed onto the Eliatrope, causing her to scream before she was smashed through what felt like a glass floor while the shattering sounds rung in her ears. She spiraled downwards, the eyes and the hand disappearing high above her till darkness engulfed her once more. Her fall seemed endless, her powers not coming to her aid while she was reflected in the large shards which spiraled down with her. She couldn’t sense her own Wakfu, feeling empty with an aching in her chest. 

Her free fall came to an abrupt end when she made a light but splashing landing in what appeared to be a river coursing through the black of darkness, feeling solid mass underneath her knees which prevented her from drowning. She propped herself up with a heavy pant, completely dry no matter that the dark colored water she sat in reached till above her chest. She could see a gaping hole in her chest after she looked down to inspect what exactly she landed in, the supposed water streaming right through. She felt herself grow heavier while she stared in fear upon the hole, a strong sense of loneliness taking hold of her. She didn’t wish to give into it but it was overpowering; she felt scared and alone, missing a crucial element in her life to be whole like she was once before. A long time ago.

When she rose a hand to reluctantly inspect the hole, she noticed how the water pulled at her wrist as if it were alive. Was it water? She gasped in despair while trying to raise her arms but the weight of the thick liquid was heavy and not as fluid as it pretended to be. It was red, deep red to the point of being almost black. _Blood._ She tried to wade out of the river, feeling the current pull at her while the thickness of the goop clung on her like a hungry force, whatever solid ground there was gradually disappearing from underneath her. It was refusing to let her go, wrapping around her like tightening chains and dragging her down into its depths while she struggled. She cried out for help, the black of the darkness now a solid deep red she floated in. She felt like she couldn’t move while she was pulled under, every attempt to shout met with a pure and frightening silence.

She wept while covering the hole in her chest with both hands, the river that swallowed her whole endless like the Krosmoz. She felt as light as a feather yet was shackled with multiple heavy chains to a mount of skulls with hollow black eye sockets and twisted grins. Where she was floating mere moments ago, she now sat upon that sickening pile of bones, unable to stop crying as if something was forcing her to do so against her will. She sobbed as the skulls taunted her, speaking her name in a mixed chorus of different tones as she sat as bare as the day she hatched from her Dofus until the mount began to rattle and shake. 

Large bones freed themselves from the collection of skulls and chains and formed a massive skeleton until a large menacing skull of what appeared to be a dragon's made it complete. It spread its webless wings while opening its empty maw as it rose over Alys, her Wakfu wings the only source of light in the red void. 

The bone dragon spoke with a twisted voice, growling and hissing while it brought itself closer to the chained Eliatrope who couldn’t stop her tears from flowing,” you arrre weak. Unworrrthy.” Every word it growled stabbed her like a heated sword, causing her to loudly wince while she was forced to listen, feeling herself quake as the chains tightened around her ankles and crept around her limbs like slithering snakes. “You can not prrrotect the sssufferrring. You can not prrrotect the forrrgotten. Give up, little Eliatrrrope and rreturrrn to dussst.” She cried out in pain, clutching for her hollow chest while not understanding the hatred she endured. What did she do to go through this torment? Was it something she deserved? Was the dragon speaking truth?

She saw something flickering to life through the haze of pain and tears, her sobbing echoing in the red hued darkness. It came from the dragon’s empty chest, the flickering increasing in brightness till it revealed itself to be an egg... a Dofus. It floated within the dragon’s ribcase, a single sign of serenity among the pain and suffering. The Dofus glowed brighter than the Wakfu which flowed free from the sides of her head and she reached out for it in the hope it was a beacon of freedom while ignoring the chain which lashed itself around her wrist. 

The skeletal dragon spread its bony wings further to present its ribcase to the Eliatrope, a bone cage which held the glowing Dofus. Her arm shook as she fought against the chains which tried to hold her back, the skulls she sat upon shrieking while hearing the disembodied voice of the dragon laugh maniacally. There was another sound, however, and she could hear it the moment her fingers managed to slip through the wide space between the ribs of the skeletal dragon; the cracking sound was deafening and made her gasp for air when the skin around the hole in her chest split along with the Dofus’ shell. The Dofus began to fall apart before her very eyes, causing her and the skeleton dragon to both scream in agony as they too began to crumble.

“ _NO!_ ”

Her eyes snapped open with a loud wheeze before a droplet of sweat crawled down the line of her face. She laid frozen for a moment, her fingers clutching something soft while the red hued darkness made way for the pale light of incoming dawn, the familiar sight of her room becoming clear to her after her eyes adjusted. She slowly rose her head from her pillow, pale blonde strands of hair sticking to her sweaty cheek while her eyes frantically sought for the chains, the skulls, the dragon and the Dofus. 

Nothing… another dream. Another nightmare. 

Alys dropped her head back down into the pillow, sighing deeply while holding back on letting out an audible whine as she buried her face away into the pillow’s softness. The nightmare was becoming more frequent and clear with each passing night. It was beginning to haunt her and plague her thoughts; why was it so hard to shake off that miserable feeling of dread? What did it mean? Did it even mean anything? She pushed her fingers into her hair across her scalp as she brought her chin up to not suffocate herself in the pillow, realizing she had pulled her veil off in her sleep. She must have tossed and turned… 

As she brought herself up onto her elbows to try and find the dark blue scarf in her bed or upon the floor, she felt something pressing down onto the bend of her arched back. There was a weight, light but still noticeable enough to exclude it was her scarf or the blanket which laid over her; something or someone was there. She swallowed, feeling her throat was dry when she turned her head to look back over her shoulder to inspect the weight before meeting a pair of big round eyes. 

She screamed when she threw herself around and kicked the blanket aside, heavily startled with the nightmare still fresh on her mind. Her uncovered Wakfu wings spread in a reflex but couldn’t prevent the Eliatrope from sliding off the bed and hitting the wooden floor with a wince due to her flailing and desire to get away. Alys stared at the bed she fell out off with a leg upon the mattress and the rest of her body on the floor, seeing a small dragon peeking down at her after she unintentionally flung it off her.

“Grougal…?” Her voice was but a hoarse whisper, the surprise she felt apparent while her large blue eyes rested upon the black dragon whelp. 

Just when she was about to ask why he was in her room, the thumping of footsteps rushing up the stairs towards the attic sounded before the door flung open with a mighty force and slammed into the wall with a sharp crack. Within seconds three figures took a stance in the open doorway, ready for whatever may come at them; two children and a large humanoid dragon crackling with Wakfu. 

Alys stared towards Yugo, Adamaï and Phaeris in their sleeping wear, seeing them carry stoic looks of determination before confusion began to set in when they saw the female Eliatrope laying on the floor next to her bed. She slowly blinked with her eyes before she realized what happened and grabbed for the blanket which laid partially over her, shouting while covering herself,” _out_! Out! Out! Out!”

Yugo was the first one to bolt when the female Eliatrope shouted embarrassed, a blush flushing his cheeks while he was quickly followed by a loudly snickering Adamaï as they made their way back downstairs. Phaeris was a little slower in his doing, the surging of Wakfu which covered his arms and chest after he busted the door in settling before he lumbered himself around to retreat back downstairs after he made certain the small room was secure. Alibert's concerned voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, followed by Yugo’s voice which mumbled a little. Phaeris was a little louder with his tone when he responded to what Alys guessed was Alibert asking about what had happened, the wooden steps creaking under the dragon's weight. 

“Grougal...” Alys grumbled as she pushed herself up to a sitting, glaring at the small dragon that continued to stand on her bed. She huffed, reaching out for her veil on the floor to cover her wings before she brought herself to a standing, unable to stop blushing after the awkward display,” you better have a good reason for being here at this hour.” 

She could hear the dragon’s stomach growl and squeal as if on cue, having Alys look up from adjusting a strap of her nightgown which slipped down during her fall. She sighed after it became apparent the young dragon was hungry and saw him inch a little closer towards her while peering at her with a questioning expression in his large eyes, almost demanding in tone. 

“I did tell you to finish your bottle earlier,” she said, trying to sound stern. The whelp’s stomach continued to growl like it was defying her words and she closed her eyes to gather her senses after such a hectic moment before beckoning for Grougaloragran to follow her with a light wave of a hand and a deep sigh. “Come on then, you little rascal,” she spoke softly, trying to sound tender but all she could muster was a tired tone in her voice,” to the kitchen; I’ll get you another bottle.” 

She waited for Grougaloragran to take flight with his small wings before she pulled the door further open, surprised it was still hinged after Phaeris barged in like he did with Yugo and Adamaï at the ready. She was grateful for them jumping into action but it was an embarrassing moment; she had some explaining to do in the morning. She stopped in her slow stride after she left her room and found Alibert halfway up the stairs, the large man looking bewildered at her before he gave her a smile,” is everything alright...?” 

She wasn’t certain what to answer at first, glancing at Grougaloragran hovering behind her shoulder before she conjured a small smile for Alibert to ease his worries,” Grougal scared me, that is all.” While it was true, it was also a little lie to not speak about the nightmare which initially caused the panic; she didn’t wish to speak of it yet. She made her way down the stairs after Alibert turned around, lingering a little behind him until he retreated to his room down the hallway.

“Are you sure you are alright...?” he asked when he paused in the doorway, seeing Alys hesitate a little further down the hallway before he saw her nod in a silent answer, soon disappearing from his sight as she continued on to the inn's kitchen with the young dragon following swiftly after her. 

Alibert shook his head while he quietly tutted to himself, knowing Alys wasn’t sincere with her reply. He wouldn’t urge her to tell him what was wrong; she was a grown woman and could decide for herself if she was willing to share her thoughts. If she wished to talk, he would listen… gladly so. He closed the door behind him to catch some sleep before it was time to open the inn and prepare breakfast, unaware Yugo and Adamaï were wide awake in their room and talking about the small event which had occurred so early in the morning.

Alys lit a candle before carrying it with her, holding it high to illuminate the kitchen. The dark scared her a little, still having jitters from the nightmare which was fresh on her mind. Through the windows she could see the lightening horizon in the distance yet it would be a little while before the sun showed itself. The Eliatrope kept a wary eye on Grougaloragran to not be startled by him again while she prepared a pot and stoked up a fire to warm up the gobball milk the dragon usually drank, the candle holder placed next to her on the counter. 

“Troubles?” 

Alys audibly gasped when a deep voice sounded behind her and spun around with a hand pressed against her chest, seeing Phaeris’ glowing eyes in the dark while his muscles were highlighted by the orange glow of the candle’s flame. She clenched her jaws together while balling her hand into a fist, inhaling deeply through her clenched teeth to calm herself before turning back around to begrudgingly pour the milk into the pot.

“Could you all please stop startling me…?” she asked with held back frustration, the white liquid pouring into the pot while Grougal made soft grunting noises in anticipation and watched the milk hungrily,” or there truly will be trouble…” She sounded defeated, her threat empty. This night was full of unpleasant surprises, the images and feelings of the nightmare still too heavy on her mind. 

She glanced back from the corner of her eyes after it remained quiet behind her, seeing Phaeris had made his way towards the backdoor. He quietly unlocked it before giving the door a light push, letting it slowly fall open before him to let the morning light seep into the dark kitchen, the wings that were folded across his back spreading a little. He took a deep breath of the fresh air before he stepped forward to make his way outside, replacing the cramped space of the kitchen for the great outdoors. He didn’t say anything as he stood by the edge of the garden, looking out over the fields spreading towards the surrounding forest in the distance. Alys watched him for a moment and saw how the dragon was enjoying the freedom; he didn’t like to be indoors. 

She turned her attention back to the pot when she heard Grougaloragran growl impatiently, the small dragon fluttering over the warming milk. She faintly chuckled before finding a clean bottle to pour the warmed milk into and said to the small dragon while careful in her doing to not burn herself,” make sure you finish it this time.” She held up the prepared bottle to Grougal, the glass feeling warm in her hand before the whelp quickly took it from her and in his small claws to start guzzling it down, eager to sate his hunger. 

She smiled to him as she killed the small fire before she looked over towards the open back door and the winged silhouette that stood like a statue against the serene backdrop. There was a heavy feeling in her stomach when a thought crossed her mind, the need to talk with someone rising within her. She sighed, mostly at herself and her stubbornness, before she walked upon bare feet across the kitchen floor to join Phaeris outside. It was a little chilly in just her nightgown and the scarf wrapped loosely around her head, but it was durable. Her eyes sought for the last stars in the sky before she crossed her arms over her chest, standing next to the shapeshifted dragon in silence while she sought for the words to begin.

“What ails you, Alys?”

She rubbed her arms and shook her head after his question interrupted her attempt to strike up a casual conversation with him, feeling the soft grass under her feet while she tried to focus. Where and how to begin? “Many things,” she said as if she was breathless, feeling reluctant,” what would you make out of a recurring dream…?” She looked up to Phaeris with large eyes, her eyebrows brought together into a worried expression. “Especially one which makes no sense...?”

“Are you certain it makes no sense?” Phaeris asked, seeing the Eliatrope think for a moment before her expression turned a little darker. Was she in denial or did the dream that bothered her truly not make any sense?

“No…” she sighed while her shoulders drooped,” I am not certain anymore. Everything which happens is as clear as day, but I can’t grasp the meaning behind it all, if it even has a meaning.” She paused for a moment as she finally allowed the memories of the nightmare to cross her mind and shook her head once more,” it causes terror within me, every single night. The pain I experience feels so real; I believe it is trying to tell me something but I don’t understand what.”

“Recite it to Phaeris.”

He sounded serious. Alys swallowed as she felt fright clinging to the back of her neck, knowing she had to delve through the nightmare to be able to retell it in detail. She closed her eyes for a moment to gather her courage, fickle as it was, before she began to indulge the dragon about what she kept from her little family. 

“It is always dark in the beginning. I know what is to happen yet I can never remember it when it starts. Eyes begin to appear… first one pair staring down at me and then many more till their eye white almost covers the black of darkness around me. The first pair of eyes will weep but shows no sadness or remorse when its red tears form a symbol.” She brought her hands up to her face to trail with her fingers across her cheeks and closed eyes, trying to draw out the pattern which the faceless eyes would form with their blood red tears. 

Phaeris watched her fingers carefully to understand the pattern she was trying to make, brushing up from her cheeks across her eyes and eyebrows to the line of her hair before she drew a circle on her forehead. She appeared thoughtful, trying to solve the puzzle while also bringing forth the images which made her feel uneasy. 

“And then, out of nowhere, a large golden hand comes forth from the darkness, easing the symbol and bringing itself down onto me. I try to escape, but… my powers…” There was a tremble in her voice when she recalled how her Wakfu felt missing in her dream and gazed down upon the palm of her hands, the fright showing in her eyes,” they are gone.” The held up hands began to glow a light blue before a small zaap the size of a platter shaped above her hands, spinning slowly till it dissolved as she clenched her hands shut. “There is more…”

“Go on.”

She nodded while lowering her hands down to her sides, glad that she was able to finally speak of the nightmare and the worries it brought along, that she had someone who would try to make sense of it along with her. She could hear the clinking of glass behind her and took a moment of respite from the scary images and feelings to see what was causing the noise, seeing Grougaloragran dragging his bottle across the stepping stones in the garden when he came over towards her and Phaeris. “I fall…” she continued while bending through her knees to pick up the black dragon from the ground to have him in her arms, not feeling him protest as he continued to cling to his bottle to enjoy the milk,” just falling with an aching in my chest. As soon as I land in what looks like a river, I see a hole… right here.” She brought a hand up to her chest, there where the fair skin showed the faint remainders of a scar underneath the collar bone. 

Both dragons looked at where she rested her fingers, but only one of them took actual note of it. 

“It feels like a true void. Even when the dream is over, the agonizing feeling of emptiness continues to linger. I am not sure if it is my lost memories or something else, but it feels like something is missing. Something very important…” She continued to speak of her dream rather than try and understand the meaning behind that emotional conflict, not wishing to linger on the agonizing feeling the imaginative hole in her chest gave her,” the water of the river… turns out to be blood and it refuses to let me go, pulling me under to a pile of skulls and bones where I am chained and forced to witness the birth of a skeleton dragon. It bears so much hatred…”

Alys visually shivered while recalling the bone dragon from her dream, hearing the remnants of its voice hissing in the back of her mind. She tensed up when she felt a weight landing upon her shoulder, the rough skin of Phaeris’ clawed hand warm to the touch. It was the only sense of comfort the turquoise dragon could give her but it was enough for the time being. 

Grougaloragran growled at Phaeris after he laid a hand upon Alys’ shoulder, only to be silenced by a single glare of dominance from the much larger dragon. 

Alys softly hushed when she shifted the anxious whelp in her arms before looking at Phaeris, the bottle which laid upon Grougaloragran’s stomach almost empty,” the skeletal dragon speaks to me and every word it lets out hurts me so much that I can still feel it when I wake up. It speaks of how worthless I am and that I can not protect anyone… and just when it feels like its words tear me apart, within its ribcase a Dofus appears.”

Phaeris’s glare softened with a raising of a brow,“ a Dofus?”

“Yes…” she whispered, a hardly visible smile tugging on the corner of her lips. The appearance of the Dofus was the only merciful thing to happen in her dream until…” it cracks.” Her voice held a heart wrenching sadness, her eyes closing as she tried to shield herself mentally from reliving the sickening sight and feelings of the Dofus’ demise. “It breaks along with me and the dragon after the dragon presented the Dofus to me like it was its heart. We just… crumble and then--” She bit her lip as she felt herself getting choked up, falling silent. The nails of Phaeris’ claws lightly pinched her when he squeezed her shoulder, hearing him gruffly sigh in sympathy. 

Doubt. Fear. Death. Phaeris carried a frown as he thought quietly about what Alys had shared with him. Whatever she was enduring every night was no mere dream. It was too frequent, too clear and it bore a vision she shouldn’t ignore. He wasn’t certain why she was receiving it or if she had been sensitive for such premonitions before in her earlier lives but the way it was tearing at her… it needed to be dealt with. “Alys,” he began, seeing the Eliatrope hug Grougaloragran against her chest while her expression was solemn. The baby dragon was emphatic to her after she laid herself bare, a little more friendly with his hunger sated while keeping a wary and envious eye on Phaeris,” Phaeris can not tell you the exact meaning of your dream for he doesn’t know it, but what he does know is that your dream is too important to discard. You are receiving signs for a reason. It is a vision you must try and decipher; if you don’t, the consequences may be dire.”

“I have been trying… I don’t know where to begin.”

The quiver in her voice made him grimace and he pulled at her shoulder to have her face him before he laid his other hand upon her shoulder and spread his leathery wings a little behind him. “Phaeris wishes he could tell you where to start, Alys the Generous… but one thing is for certain; you will not find answers by remaining here in Emelka. Phaeris knows it is safe and that you have made this your home, but perhaps it is time for you to consider it isn’t the best approach to hide from your conflict.” 

He saw her mule over what he said to her, the truth in his words something which she had thought about before but hadn’t dared to accept. To leave Emelka… it frightened her. 

“Think about it,” he said while taking his hands from her shoulders and straightened his back,” whatever you decide upon, it must be something you believe in.” 

Alys lowered her gaze down from Phaeris to the grass in between their feet, her thoughts wandering. A day would come that she had to make a decision but she had hoped it wouldn’t have come so soon. It still felt too early; she didn’t feel ready. She nodded however, slowly to show she had heard him and understood the advice he shared with her. She appreciated it though hardly showed it, too occupied with her worries.

“You should try and rest,” Phaeris said after a while of silence and took a step back to give the Eliatrope some space, continuing to look down upon her while observing her quietly. Her dream had given him much to think about; it held many hidden messages one could interpret in several different ways; it could mean so many things. He stood behind his words however; if she truly wished to find answers, she had to start looking for them rather than wait for them to come to her… if they ever would. He watched her as she obediently turned around to cross the garden and head back inside like a pale ghost in the early morning, knowing there was nothing more he could do for her other than speculate along and urge her to make the first needed step. 

She took the empty bottle from Grougaloragran to place it upon the counter when she slowly made her way through the kitchen, leaving Phaeris by himself outside where the morning fog began to form over the fields. Her head hung, her eyes almost closed while thoughts were brewing in her head. It had been a relief to finally talk about what she was forced to witness at night, but she also knew she couldn’t expect Phaeris to have a fix ready for the problem; it was all up to her. The stairway creaked softly as she climbed the stairs, feeling the rough scales of Grougal brush against the bare skin of her arm when the young dragon shifted to curl up, drowsy with a filled stomach. She smiled at him while trying to replace her troublesome thoughts with where to leave Grougaloragran for the remainder of the morning; if she was to leave him in Chibi’s crib she would have to enter Alibert’s room, something she didn’t wish to do at this hour.

Alys’ eyes widened when she felt something tug at the skirt of her gown, having her freeze in her steps before she got herself to glance back over a shoulder. Yugo was reaching out from the doorway of his room with the door open enough to let him lean through, his fingers clutching for the white fabrics of her nightgown while his eyes were large underneath the rim of his hat. He appeared hesitant and troubled and for a moment she thought it was because he was still embarrassed about him and his brother barging into her room, until he let go of the dress and stepped into the hallway with a serious and solemn demeanor. Something else was on his mind.

“You’re leaving…?”

She frowned at the question, her lips parting to ask a question in turn but it didn’t leave her. How did he know…? He must have eavesdropped on the conversation outside; how and why else would he ask such on this early hour? She pressed her lips together while closing her eyes, grimacing before she turned around to bent through her knees and crouch before Yugo. She held the curled up Grougaloragran in the bend of her arm while she reached out to cup the boy’s face, trying to have him look at her. “You knew it was to happen, Yugo,” she softly said, keeping her voice down to not wake anyone though she could see the glimmer of Adamaï’s scales through the crack of the door Yugo was standing by; the dragon was listening along while hiding himself in their room.

Yugo nodded; they all were aware that Alys’ stay was temporary and that she was going to leave for the good of the Eliatrope people but this was different. He didn’t mean to listen in but Adamaï had picked up on voices in the backyard and after startling the whole inn awake with her screaming, they were concerned but also curious. It was too tempting to pretend they were ignorant of what was talked about outside and that which they heard had been a dark revelation… “When will you leave?”

“I don’t know yet…”

 _Why didn’t you tell us?_ It was a question which burned on Adamaï’s tongue as he leaned against the wall next to the door which stood slightly ajar, listening to the two in the hallway. It was Yugo who had shown genuine worry when the conversation outside drew to an end and it was him who had jumped up from the bed the moment Alys came upstairs to stop her in her tracks before she would disappear to her room. Adamaï hadn’t even tried to stop him; they both wanted to know about Alys’ intentions but she seemed wary of what to answer, indecisive like she mostly was on what to do.

Alys bit her lip when Yugo suddenly hugged her in the dark hallway, feeling Grougaloragran squirm in between them. She rested her hand upon the back of Yugo’s head, saying with a hushed voice as she hugged him back,” I need to think first, but when it is time... know I’ll miss all of you.”

“Don’t disappear.”

She cracked a small smile at the plea sounding from the folds of her scarf and the arch of her neck and shoulder and turned her head to place a tender kiss upon Yugo’s cheek, saying as she looked him straight in the eye to have him believe in her words,” I won’t, I promise.” She cast a glance towards the slightly open door to try and make out Adamaï in the dark, not able to see him though she felt his eyes upon her. He was hiding himself for a reason, surely keeping up appearances to save face and so she wouldn’t call him out. He heard what she had to say. She dug her hand underneath Yugo’s hat to ruffle his hair after she returned her attention to the boy, smiling in an attempt to reassure him and herself everything was going to be alright; it had to be. “Go back to sleep… both of you,” she said and rose to a standing,” we can talk about it later...” 

Grougaloragran yawned in her arms, proving her point that it was best to get some shut eye and rest on the matter, let it sink in. Yugo wrapped his arms around her waist for another hug before reluctantly letting go, carrying a visage of doubt while he remained silent as he turned around and slipped back into his room. She could see Adamaï when the door opened further, having a similar expression like Yugo but it was tainted with resentment, his gaze averted from her. 

Alys made her way up to the attic the moment the door closed, sighing deeply while cradling a sleepy Grougaloragran in her arms. She hadn’t even made the decision yet and already it was difficult... Yugo was upset because of the true reason behind her imminent leave, Adamaï was holding a grudge for her not telling what had been troubling her and who knew what Phaeris was thinking about the matter. She laid the snoozing dragon whelp next to her pillow before she picked up the blanket from the floor, taking a moment to make the bed in order before she allowed herself to collapse on it with a defeated sigh. She felt emotionally drained, not able to conjure up a single thought or resistance against how tired she was; all she hoped for was that the dream wouldn’t return.  



	3. First Steps

 

She brought her head up from her arms with a sharp gasp, staring ahead with large eyes while screams echoed in her head and disturbing images began to fade to reveal what was reality. It took a short while before it dawned upon her that she was awake, safe in her room and seated behind her desk. She lowered her gaze to the unfinished writing on the paper her arms rested upon, sighing while some of her hair fell before her face. 

Not again… 

Alys dropped her head back down upon her arms to bury her face away and quietly groan, clenching her eyes tightly shut while her fingers gripped for the quill which had stained the top of the paper with black ink. If the nightmarish visions weren’t haunting her at night, they would while she was off guard. The horrifying screaming had shaken her awake from her unintentional nap, the usual terrifying ending of the dream but a distant echo in her mind. She never witnessed what happened after the Dofus shattered but then she didn’t wish to know; somewhere she knew that there was no happy ending to the dream...

The sun was shining down upon her made bed, the warm rays of golden light indicating it was still morning. She could hear the sounds of the village as she looked towards the window but it was the smell of food and the rustling downstairs which had most of her attention while she plucked through the thoughts which crossed her mind. She sat motionless while taking in the calm moment before her eyes shifted towards the closed door when she heard someone coming up the stairs to the attic. “Come in,” she said before any knocking could be heard, the doorknob turning before the door of the small attic creaked open. 

Brown eyes peered in before Yugo opened the door a little further to lean into the room, looking over to the one seated behind the desk,“ Alys, breakfast is ready. You coming?”

Alys conjured a faint smile before she tried to brush some of her hair from her face and tuck it away in the scarf she wore, saying with a light nod,” yes, just give me a moment.” She looked a little drowsy and thoughtful while she sat hunched over the desk, causing Yugo to purse his lips as he observed her before taking a step into her room. He inched closer towards the desk, having her look at him with mild confusion before the unfocused gaze turned into a similar smile she carried before; faint and somewhat forced to feign she was fine.

“Didn’t sleep well?” he asked, fishing for an answer even though he already knew for certain that Alys’ night hadn’t been as peaceful like his. He cast a curious glance at the paper her arms slipped away from as she sat up in the chair, seeing she had only written one incomplete sentence; a simple greeting and well wishes for the letter’s receiver. He wondered for a moment who the letter was for, seeing no name on it.

Alys saw him peek, letting him have a look as it was nothing worth hiding and nodded a little in answer,” not as well as I had hoped for.” She caressed the smooth surface of the desk with her fingertips as she recalled the night and morning. She had woken up so many times that she had lost count and sleep, tossing and turning while thoughts and worries kept crossing her mind; she couldn’t push past any of it, mulling things over and over till dawn came. Her dreams didn’t come to her until after she had gotten up earlier this morning and prepared herself for today. This special day. “I’ll manage,” she said to reassure the boy, seeing him nod with a sympathetic smile. He understood what she was going through.

The last few days had been eventful, to say the least. Phaeris the Powerful had left Emelka the day before yesterday to continue his wanders, having stayed for three days to put the young dragons under some intense training. It had all been in vain for the most part; Grougaloragran refused to participate while Adamaï made no progress with getting past the mental barrier which prevented him from shapeshifting. It had left him bitter with frustration and it showed. The whole atmosphere in the inn had been tense ever since Alys had shared her dreams with Phaeris and her secrets came to light. It also didn't help that Adamaï didn't do well under Phaeris’ supervision and teachings... Everyone had been on their toes and it began to take its toll on some.

“Ad had trouble sleeping too from what I gathered,” the boy muttered, leaving out how he too had slept very little during the night. He didn’t wish to make Alys feel unnecessary guilty though she was the cause for a restless night.

“How is he...?”

Yugo sighed at the question before he threw his hands up and grumbled,” stubborn as ever. He is still upset about you not telling us about your dreams and him not passing Phaeris’ training. And you know… last night’s news.” He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant and unfazed by what was discussed the night before. It had left an impact… He and Adamaï had talked about it during the night till Yugo was too tired to keep his eyes open, leaving the matter hanging in the air. 

Alys had finally made her decision and had carefully brought it forward to Alibert, Yugo and Adamaï, but no matter how delicately she tried to tell them, they were all taken back by it. She would leave… today. The sooner the better, she had said and Alibert had solemnly agreed with her choice of words. She had spoken in depth with everyone she considered close about the dreams and while everyone had a different or a similar idea of what her dreams were showing her, one thing became clear; answers wouldn’t come to her. She had to go after them. While the draconic brothers objected, they still showed support for her decision; it was the most sensible thing to do, yet it didn’t feel right to have Alys go off on her own and the worry had been gnawing on Yugo’s conscience. 

“It is strange to think you’ll be leaving today,” Yugo muttered, still trying to make peace with the knowledge his fellow Eliatrope was to leave Emelka for an unknown period of time.

“I still haven’t grown used to the idea myself, Yugo, but today is the day; there will be no change of mind. I have to do this…” she sighed, not able to hide her nerves. Today she would take the first step to becoming an emissary for the Eliatropes and her two kings but also to figure out the dream which was trying to send her a message, a message she still hadn’t managed to decipher .

“Where will you start?”

“There is one place…” Alys said, sounding a little lost in thought though she was certain of the destination she had chosen as the start of her search,” Bonta. Master Joris has been my teacher and guardian during our stay in Sadida. He has roamed this world longer than any of us… Phaeris aside. His knowledge on other regions and the Twelve’s history would be most helpful in my search. It is worth a shot.”

She saw Yugo nod in agreement, his chin cupped in a hand while his eyes were focused on the floorboards. “Will you send him a letter to let him know of your arrival?” His brown eyes turned to the letter which remained unfinished upon the desk, making the wild guess that the ink stained letter was meant for the master of Bonta.

Alys shook her head,” there is no point in it. I will arrive before the letter thanks to the usage of a zaap. Besides, there is a large chance that master Joris will not be present within Bonta when I arrive, letter or not. I’ll just have take my chances. That is part of an adventure, no?”

“Well, it is your first,” Yugo smirked. He had gone on plenty of adventures before and while Alys had her own little adventure during her stay in Sadida, her starting a journey on her own accord was something completely different. He wished he could come along with her, but he understood her decision on doing this on her own; she had been relying too much on others and been under the protection of many. She needed to stand on her own two feet and she had proven in Shukrute that she was capable of such. “If you can’t find him, you can always explore Bonta. That city is amazing! You should visit the Boufbowl Academy or the arena. You might see me and the others of the Real Boitar! Heh, that was a great match.”

“I’ll make sure to pay a visit,” she smiled. The stories of the Boufbowl match against the famed Kriss la Krass and the Boufton Reds had been told many times in the small household and while she didn’t know much about the sport or its rules, she knew that infamous match by heart all thanks to Yugo enthusiastic retellings. She rose to a standing, leaving the unfinished letter upon her desk as she brushed past Yugo to head downstairs, saying to him with a beckoning hand,” first things first. We won’t be getting anywhere with an empty stomach, now will we?” Her last breakfast in the inn. It sounded more depressing than it actually was but she couldn’t help to feel a little melancholic at the thought.

Alibert was already seated with Chibi when the two Eliatropes made their way down the stairs, looking up from feeding the infant to smile to Yugo and Alys. “Everything in order?” he asked while sitting up a little in his chair, receiving a nod from the female Eliatrope while his son sat himself down across of him to start eating. 

“I have packed everything away,” Alys said when she took the chair next to Alibert, softly pinching Chibi’s round cheek as he babbled happily, saying while hearing Adamaï rummage in the kitchen,” I won’t be taking much with me to Bonta; I figured it would be best to travel light.”

“You better eat plenty then. Wouldn’t want you to go hungry halfway to Bonta,” Alibert laughed, remembering the time Yugo set off to find his true family. From what he was told, the rations he had made Yugo and Ruel for their journey didn't last for all too long. “Speaking of Bonta… I arranged a ride for you to the stationary zaap so you don’t have to walk all the way,” he said as he wiped off Chibi’s mouth with a napkin, the infant being a messy eater,” it was on short notice but Darvell will gladly take you there. He said he had time.” It was a kind gesture of the young smith but when had Darvell ever turned down a request from his mayor? The man surely didn’t take after his grumpy father Gil Preucel, always ready to lend a hand while working the forge in the village. “You sure you are ready, piwi...?”

“As ready as I can be,” Alys said, sounding nervous while hoping she truly was ready. She didn’t feel ready... There were many worries which made her doubtful like her lost memories, her inexperience and little knowledge of the world. There weren't many moments where she had been completely on her own since her awakening, always having someone to watch her back. It wouldn’t be the case this time. 

She shook off the ponders when Adamaï came out of the kitchen and joined everyone at the table, silently with a frown. He was still giving Alys the cold shoulder… could she blame him? She had tried to talk with him two days ago in an attempt to comfort him after Phaeris’ training didn't bear any fruit but he wouldn’t have any of it. Instead he turned his frustration towards her and admitted he felt like Alys didn’t trust him and Yugo enough to tell them about her worries. 

He called her selfish. After all they had gone through, he expected a mutual understanding and trust between the two of them. They had almost unintentionally destroyed each other in Shukrute and upon Crimson Claw and while neither had managed, it had been so very close to such a dreadful end for either of them. Both dragon and Eliatrope weren’t in control of their actions, one possessed by a powerful Shushu, the other blinded by an awoken power and anger but it was still a frightening experience. The realization they had almost vanquished each other had scarred the bond they had, for better and worse… They often spoke often about it, either to console each other or to rekindle the connection they had but it always was a frail subject. She should have trusted him and Yugo, she should have told them sooner about the dreams. She did regret her decision to not involve them but there were only so many times she could apologize.

Yugo looked in between his brother and Alys while chewing thoughtfully, noticing the tension between them before he sat up a little in his chair and said while pointing the croissant he was eating towards Alys,” you don’t need much. You have your zaaps! And maybe along the way you’ll make some friends you can journey with. You can stay at inns or maybe find a haven bag you could stay in when you are in the wilderness. Traveling is easy as long as you are resourceful.”

“There is a large chance I might return to Emelka after I visit Bonta,” Alys said, still puzzling her plan together. She hadn’t thought any further than visiting Bonta all because nothing was certain and the amount of outcomes were endless. What if Joris didn’t hold the answers or wasn’t there? Would she really return here with droopy ears and tail or should she try and continue looking elsewhere? It all depended on what she would find in Bonta. Any new hints about her dreams would change her path completely,” we’ll see how it turns out. It will be an adventure all the same.”

“Do write us if you continue your journey after visiting Bonta. Keep us updated so I won’t be lying awake all night and worry about how you are doing. Though if you are anything like Yugo and Adamaï, I am sure there won’t be anything to worry about.”

Alys nodded to Alibert with an appreciative smile, trying to enjoy breakfast but she had a hard time swallowing anything down. It was soon time to leave. She glanced over towards Adamaï who continued to eat in silence, ignoring her while wearing a thoughtful frown. There was no time to try and mend things in between them; she had done everything she could with him. Hopefully he could forgive her during her absence. It didn’t feel right to have an animosity with one of her future kings or a brother. “I am not one to seek trouble,” she smirked, hearing Qilby’s voice in the back of her head to remind her she was no fighter. She had proven him wrong; she would fiercely fight for what she believed in but to seek out trouble for the thrill of adventure wasn’t like her,” rest assured, Alibert… there won’t be anything to be worried about.”

\--------------------~*~--------------------

Alibert’s little family and a few villagers had gathered at the edge of the village underneath the large tree to say their goodbye and well wishes to the leaving Eliatrope when the afternoon crept in. Darvell, son of the Preucels and blacksmith of Emelka sat patiently waiting upon the cart’s seating, his arm resting over the backrest while he watched Alibert crush Alys in a tight hug.

“We are going to miss you, sweet piwi,” the large man with the patched up chef’s hat said, holding the female Eliatrope firmly against his broad chest before he put her down and held her by her shoulders,” make sure you write us. Let us know how you are… if anything goes wrong, you can always return here. Never hesitate… this is your home, alright?”

“Got it,” Alys nodded and bent forward to place a peck upon Alibert’s cheek, as affectionately as she always did. He wasn’t her true father but he was the closest she had to one. Her stay at the Crunchy Gobball had been short, too short but the time spent underneath its roof was precious to her. 

Grougaloragran came charging at her from a high angle the moment she was free from Alibert’s embrace, bumping into her with a good deal of force and a frustrated sounding growl. 

“Ow... Careful, Grougal, your horns…” she tutted as she caught the small dragon from grinding its forehead against her chest, his small leathery wings frantically beating while its lower jaw quivered as he looked at her with big glassy eyes. He was upset but like his big brother Adamaï he too refused to show any emotional weakness. Try as he may, it wasn’t hard to see the whelp was struggling to keep up the tough act, especially when the Eliatrope hugged him,” be good, alright? I don’t want to hear any complaints when I come back.” He wailed softly in response with a stiff nuzzle before squirming himself free from her grasp, quick to find cover behind Alibert’s broad back.

“We’ll keep an eye on him, won’t we Ad?” Yugo said reassuringly and cocked his head to look at Adamaï who gave a nonchalant shrug. Babysitting Grougaloragran had been one of his main responsibilities for almost a year now; it wouldn’t be any different after Alys has left. Yugo pulled a face when he looked at Adamaï and saw the dragon continue to be bitter before he nudged him with his elbow, having Adamaï sway a little before he looked at Yugo with an arched brow. Yugo jerked with his head towards Alys, as if to quietly tell Adamaï to go to her and say goodbye but all he got in return was refusal. As Adamaï looked away from his brother with a gruff huff and kept his arms crossed over his chest, Yugo muttered under his breath,” fine...”

Alys had quietly watched the two brothers after she had taken Chibi in her arms to hold the infant one last time, feeling remorse for how Adamaï was behaving but there was nothing she could do about it. Not anymore at least. She handed Chibi back to Alibert before she spread her arms a little as Yugo stepped up to her and hugged her waist, smiling down upon him. “You’ll keep an eye on Adamaï for me, won’t you?” she asked, feeling Yugo nod after she rested her hand on top of his head. She grimaced for a moment, a quiver in her breathing as she took a deep breath. It was difficult not to be upset over leaving… she was leaving so much love behind. She hoped it would be worth it. 

“Here,” Yugo said as he looked up to her and fished something out from behind his back, holding it up towards her. It was a small bag, handmade from what she could tell. Alys took the pouch in both her hands while bending through her knees as Yugo beckoned her closer to him, tilting her head a little as he placed a hand against the side of his mouth to whisper in her ear,” it is from Adamaï.” 

She gave a small smile in surprise before her blue eyes sought for the white dragon, seeing him stand with Alibert, his arms crossed and wearing an uninterested expression till he noticed the female Eliatrope was looking his way while holding the stitched pouch in her hands. He rose a brow until he caught sight of Yugo’s wicked grin and quickly stuck his chin up in the air with a royal harrumph, rolling back into pretending he was still cross with Alys. 

Yugo snickered before he wrapped his arms around Alys’ neck, saying as he pulled her down and hugged her,” you’ll find some kamas and an ogrine in the bag to activate the zaap portal to Bonta, courtesy of papa Alibert.” A moment of hesitation fell between them before he said softly with a broken voice,” I’ll miss you…”

Alys hugged him back and held him tight after he had pulled her down to her knees, whispering to him,” I’ll miss you too, my little king.” She knew she would return to Emelka but she also had a feeling it would be a while before she would see Yugo, Adamaï or Alibert again. She got up to her feet again once Yugo withdrew from the hug, attaching the gifted pouch to her belt before she straightened her back and looked at the gathered group of people before her. It was time… 

She cast one last glance to Adamaï, seeing him look towards her from the corner of his eyes with a look of repentance. If he wasn’t so stubborn in nature, they would have been able to say goodbye to each other. Alys smiled to him with a small nod to show him it was alright before she turned around and climbed onto the cart to sit next to Darvell, saying to him with a hushed tone in her voice,” I am ready…” She wasn’t.

Darvell gave her a sympathetic smile, seeing her reluctance and hesitation before he nodded and whipped with the reins to bring the two dragoturkeys pulling the cart into motion. “Here we go then,” he said as the beasts began to move in a slow trot, leaving the shade of the large tree to get onto the road. Alys shifted on the bench to turn around and look towards everyone who had come to bid her safe journeys, seeing Yugo and Adamaï jog a little after the cart with Grougaloragran in tow. 

“We’ll see you soon!” Yugo called out as he wove after her with his arms, smiling towards the female Eliatrope. Behind him Alibert remained at the edge of the road with Chibi held on an arm, waving with the young Eliatrope’s small hand while the infant giggled, oblivious about what was happening.

“Say hello to your boyfriend for us!” Adamaï suddenly said with a raised voice, finally speaking after two days of silence while causing the female Eliatrope to sit speechless on the cart. His hat almost hid his mischievous grin from her but she could see it as he jogged after his brother, pleased with surprising her and not being too late with seeing her off properly. 

Alys rose a little on the bench, chuckling under her breath at Adamaï’s teasing and finally throwing his stubbornness aside before she called out to him with feigned annoyance,” he’s not my boyfriend!” She smirked as she lowered herself back down, seeing the three brothers slow down in their running to come to a stop in the middle of the road, waving to her for as long as she was still in sight. It seemed the young dragon would forgive her after all, it just needed time. Hopefully he would approach her as he had always done the next time they would see each other again. She’ll miss him, that was for certain.

Darvell snickered as Alys sat herself back down on the seating next to him, asking with a tilt of his head while looking amused,” boyfriend, ey?”

“Ohh Goddess, not you too,” Alys said with a short but soft laugh and looked towards him as he let his dragoturkeys lead the way by following the road. They had quite a ride ahead of them towards the zaap portal so it was best to make herself comfortable and have a conversation going. Darvell was one of the few villagers she was able to get along with, a very sociable and hardworking man,” no… he is a friend, a very good friend. He taught me many things and kept me safe when times were rough. I hold a great admiration and respect for him and Adamaï likes to tease me about it.” She glanced back over her shoulder, no longer seeing the two dragons and Eliatrope while the large tree at the edge of the village remained a recognizable landmark; she would see it even when the rooftops of the houses had been obscured by the forest or the hills. Her home was beginning to slip away from her, the official step to begin her quest taken; there was no turning back now. “I don’t mind the teasing. It keeps things… nice.”

“Brothers, right?” he asked before he shrugged a little while smirking at himself, not having much to say on the matter as he was the only child of the Preucels. He could imagine how tough it was, especially if two of your so called brothers were dragons,” you’ll have to tell me how you, Yugo, Adamaï and Grougaloragran are related. I still don’t quite get it… adopted I get, but it is different for you, no?”

Alys ran a finger across the playful stitches sewn along the pouch’s edges as she chuckled, saying while looking at Darvell past strands of wheat colored hair,” very different. It is a long story but I guess we have the time.” It would be a decent subject to pass the time with, a subject she knew about and was able to share in colorful detail. It was something she would be repeating for many times to come if she were to prepare the World of Twelve for the Eliatrope’s arrival. She wasn’t able to use her Wakfu to form moving images as Qilby was capable of but she had no need for such when sharing the origins of her people with others. Her enthusiasm would give shape to her words. 

As Darvell continued to steer his mounts along the road, she spoke of the firstborn and their draconic brothers and sister and how they, just the six of them, created the foundations of that which would grow into the Eliatrope civilisation so many years ago.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  



	4. Bonta

 

The ride along the countryside didn’t take all that long; it took around an hour to get to the stationary zaap portal by cart from Emelka. Alys climbed off the seating after the two mustard colored dragoturkeys came to a stop at the foot of the hill, the two bent trees which formed a crooked circle awaiting her at the top. There were several people gathered along the road, mostly merchants who were preparing their wares to be taken through the zaap along with travelers which had come through the portal and were getting ready to traverse the region of Amakna.

“Thank you for the ride, Darvell,” Alys smiled after she took a few steps away from the cart and looked to the young smith, seeing him nod appreciatively for her gratitude. They had casually talked along the way but it was him who kept up a conversation, mostly about his parents and the work he did in the village after she explained to him how exactly the Eliatropes came to be.

“It was no trouble, miss Alys. I’ll have a look around to see if anyone here needs a ride to Emelka before I head off. You stay safe, alright?” He winked at her, his coal smudged cheeks rounding with the grin he gave her. He heard her chuckle, a soft sound of mild bashfulness at the wink he thrown her way before she nodded to him, a small assurance she would try to be at her best behavior during her journey. Darvell looked around to see if there was any traveler in need of a lift after she turned around to make her way up the hill and follow the natural path which had been trampled through the grass, his eyes falling upon a small family which looked a little lost along the side of the road.

Alys reached into her pouch to find the small flask she was given by Alibert as she walked along the path, her eyes upon the the wooden frame of the inactivated portal. The zaap portals were all that was left of the Eliatropes after they disappeared thousands of years ago, a strange technology which had served the Disciples of Twelve throughout the years. One needed an ogrine to activate the portal, its destination bound to their sister zaap which was located elsewhere in the world. With the right zaap combination, you could get to any desired location more swiftly than by boat or wagon but stationary zaaps were rare and not cheap to use. She uncorked the flask with ogrine before taking a deep breath, trying to be brave and continue with her quest; she was still afraid of what may await her. She chucked the potion at the center of the half circular shape the trees formed to push away any doubts, watching how the portal came to be with a rapid swirling and rippling when the runes carved in the bark reacted to the ogrine. 

“Right,” she muttered to herself while she tucked the cork away into the pouch and adjusted the pin which kept her head scarf in place; it was time to truly begin her journey. She waited for the portal to fully form before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose to steel herself for what may come; it was now or never. It took only one step.

The moment Alys stepped through the veil of the zaap portal she could sense the differences; sounds and smells changed abruptly with her passing, the air feeling different along with the position of the sun in the sky. The Amaknian fields and farms which stretched out towards the horizon were replaced by lush plains and the turquoise color of the sea in the distance, pale rocks and cliffs seen among the scenery with its low vegetation. She took a bewildered step forward while she took in the new sight after daring to open her eyes, not believing she had traveled such a long distance in what was only a few seconds. 

Was that Bonta? She looked towards the harbor city in the distance, just along the cliffs and the seaside and felt like her mouth was about to drop open in awe while taking in the size of it. Joris meant it when he claimed Bonta could be overwhelming for one like her and she had yet to set foot in it; she never seen such a large place before. She could see the Boufbowl arena and what she assumed was the palace of the Bontarian king from where she stood, along with the partial walls which surrounded the city and several tall towers which stood high over the orange and blue roof tiles which made the city look like a patchwork blanket. It was fairly different from Sadida or Emelka. Wherever would she begin…? Master Joris had spoken in depth about Bonta during their time in Sadida but he hadn’t been able to prepare her for the actual reveal. This was more than she expected.

“Goddess,” she said breathless, her eyes glued upon the view before she turned her gaze down to one of the roads which lead towards the city. No matter where she looked, there were people of different kinds and sizes. Life did not seem to take a break around here unlike the farm lands where the roads were quiet and calm. She began to make her way down the hill to follow the road to the city after the zaap portal closed behind her and cut off the way back to Amakna, letting her feet guide her while she eyed the people she passed. While she had been living among different kind of humans with different beliefs and religions, it became apparent to her how large the world was. These travelers and merchants all had a home somewhere, taking their business to Bonta and beyond. For a moment she wondered where everyone was headed, what they were like and if they had families until the tall gates of the city loomed up before her, the road she was following passing through it. 

Seagulls could be heard, the birds but white specks against a deep blue sky whens Alys looked out towards the Piratean Sea which spread out before the harbor of Bonta. It would be a good place to ask around and see if anyone knew anything about her visions but first she would try and find Kerubim’s bazaar, the one place Joris told her she could find him… if luck permitted it.

Leaving the main gate behind her, the city began to form the further she made her way into it, the plains making way for limestone pavement and walkways. Strange vehicles ran along the narrow but tall bridges which ran through the city and its several levels; trams, something Joris had tried to explain to her when he spoke of Bonta in his teachings. They were open with two benches and a roof, able to hold six people at best, a simple means of transport for such a large city. Where Sadida was all about manipulating nature to the people’s convenience, Bonta was more developed in technology.

Alys wasn’t certain where to begin now that she had arrived, trying to form a plan of action as she wandered through the streets and was amazed at the sights. While she was giving the name of what she assumed was a shop, she never got the exact address for it. Master Joris had a lot to share with her during their time in Sadida, but anything about himself was kept in the dark. She knew him better than most, or so she wished to believe, but even she didn’t know much about him if she had to be honest. She respected his wish for secrets and privacy however and never tried to pry into his life, no matter the many questions she had.

After asking for directions towards the shopping district of the city, the Eliatrope descended one of the many stairways which were littered through the city and its many different levels before making her way into a more crowded part of Bonta. Shops were lined up in the streets, stalls selling a large arrangements of wares like food, weapons, potions or clothes. There was no particular order, anything was sold no matter where a stall or shop was located, the shopkeepers and merchants shouting out their best deals and prices. Keeping an eye out for a sign which could lead her to the bazaar she was told to find, Alys continued on through the crowded streets while intrigued by the atmosphere the city had to offer.

There was something else though… she could feel it. Something was attracting her--no, calling her. She was certain she had felt it before but any memory of it was beyond her grasp, lost to the Eliacube to perhaps never return to her again. Alys slowly turned around on her heels while she tried to pinpoint where the feeling came from, her gaze crawling over the surroundings. The street she was in was long and narrow, riddled with stalls, colorful awnings and chairs, the smells of different kind of food and spices hanging in the air. It was crowded like one would expect from such a large city but not suffocating without any space to walk or bump into someone. The search for the bazaar Joris had told her about was forgotten for a mere moment, her curiosity to find out what was attracting her changing her course.

Her breath froze in her throat when she saw a familiar pair of eyes crossing her own among the many passing faces which minded their own business. It was a quick glance, more a brush by than anything else but it had her stop dead in her tracks. What she stared upon was a person clad in black, standing still among the moving crowd which made their way through the narrow shopping street. His eyes betrayed mild confusion when he noticed her looking straight at him yet observed her with a manner of intrigue. While the eyes concealed in the shadow of the hood were familiar, it was the red color showing in the dark which made it feel like her heart stopped beating. 

Red symbols. Eyes in the dark.

Her body felt heavy as her dream tried to become prominent in her mind, wanting to reach out for the hooded figure yet their moved, the stranger staring at her from beyond what appeared to be a mask while the crowd continued to stream past them. Alys lightly shook her head, almost unnoticeable while the red symbols upon the mask carved themselves into her memories. Her chest heaved when it felt like she had trouble breathing, the terrifying images of her dreams sweeping towards her like a gust of strong wind. They stood across of each other for what felt like an eternity, a large distance in between them yet it was like he stood right in front of her, bearing down on her with a chilling stare. Who was he? The feeling… that which was calling her. It came from him. 

The stranger dressed in black turned around and began to run the moment Alys made the realization, his hooded cloak flowing after him like he was in a sudden hurry.

“Wait!” Her voice echoed through the narrow street, causing several people to stop in their tracks and look towards the Eliatrope who began to push herself through the crowd to give chase after the hooded stranger. She wasn’t even thinking anymore; all that mattered was to stop him. He was faster and more nimble than she was and it wasn’t before long that she lost sight of him, his pitch black cloak or blood red markings nowhere to be seen. 

Alys came to a reluctant stop, panting with the rushing of adrenaline while her eyes frantically sought the surroundings. He was right _there_ , the first clue to her nightmarish visions. The dream truly held a meaning! He couldn’t have gone far, she could still feel that strange sensation; she _had_ to find him.

She rose her gaze upwards to the rooftops after she focused on what she was sensing, her eyes narrowing when she saw the stranger observing her quietly from the high spot. It seemed he managed to figure out that she was after him but did he also know why? 

He disappeared from her sight once more to make his way across the roof to dodge her and the busy crowd below before she could call out to gain his attention, leaving her with her wonder. Alys huffed in mild annoyance, knowing full well she had no choice if she wished for her haunting dream to be solved. She summoned on her Wakfu to create a portal before throwing another one upwards towards the rooftop the masked stranger had observed her from, casting one last glance up before jumping through to make her way up. People gasped in awe at the sudden display of a strange power, baffled by the teleporting capability of the woman as it was something they had never seen before. Many eyes were on the Eliatrope after she reappeared upon the edge of the roof, hearing her call out when she saw the hooded figure on the other side,” wait!”

He spun around, calculated and swift yet with a jerking of his whole body which betrayed his surprise. His eyes wandered over her while he stood somewhat crouched, the mask he wore and the shadow of the hood concealing his thoughts and reactions from her. Was he surprised that she managed to get up there so quickly? It seemed like it.

“Who are you?” she asked, not certain what else to ask of the stranger. She wondered if he knew her, if they had a connection and that it was what she was sensing from him. There was too much she wished to know about him. 

He straightened up after she asked the question, the tension his body language was showing disappearing. She could see him better while they stood out in the open but there was nothing which told her anything about him other than the mask he wore. He was dressed in black from head to toe, showing only a peek of bare skin as his shirt was open on the front. Even though she had figured out that the pale face with its red markings was a mask, she could now see it was carved from wood and painted up with the striking colors. It covered his whole face, only revealing his steel colored eyes which examined her closely. He didn’t utter a word, either not knowing the answer or not wishing to give it. 

“Please tell me who you are,” she tried again, pleading to him,” I need to know.”

He spread his arms lightly to spread the cloak apart and bent his back to bow while he kept his eyes on her, a strange gesture which caught Alys off guard until he spun around once more and leaped off the roof without hesitation. His heavy boots caused the orange roof tiles he landed upon to clatter before he ran along the nook to bring some distance in between himself and the Eliatrope, glancing back over a shoulder to see if she would pursue. 

Alys held back on letting out a groan of frustration before she ran to the edge of the roof to look down and see the stranger make his way along the roof tops, watching him jump down to get his feet back on the ground. “Oh no you don’t,” she muttered, summoning a zaap to fling it in front of her before jumping through it and reappear further along the rooftops to begin the chase. It was already suspicious enough that he was running from her; he was hiding something and the only way to find out what exactly it was was to catch up with him. 

She portal jumped herself forward to cross the rooftops, following the path he took to not lose him. This was worse than chasing after Grougaloragran when the whelp had done something wrong and was avoiding punishment. He was quick as one would expect for a small dragon, but she knew most of his hiding spots and so avoiding her was no option in the long run. This time however it wasn’t Grougal or Emelka. She didn’t know this city while there was a large chance the masked stranger knew about every corner there was; she was at a disadvantage. She _had_ to keep up with him.

The masked figure moved like a shadow on the ground while the Eliatrope made her way across the sky, the stranger crossing streets and alleyways with a fast pace while occasionally glancing back; his gaze never went upwards, making Alys believe he wasn’t aware of what she was capable of. The moment a large square opened up before him and rid him off any cover, the stranger disappeared underneath one of the stone arches of the railway bridges which crossed through the city, forcing Alys to stop upon a tall building which bordered the square. She watched the archway intently for any movement yet nothing happened; he was hiding from what she could tell.

He huffed behind his mask while he stood pressed against the wall, his cloak draped around him to blend into the shadows. He waited, listening for the sound of hurried footsteps though he had a feeling he managed to shake the woman off long before he had reached the square; he hadn’t seen her or her strange headwear since he began to run. Taking the risk, he took a step forward to come out of hiding and looked around before sprinting towards the stairway which lead to a higher level of the city alongside the bridge, skipping a step to hurry up the stairs. He jumped through the natural barrier of bushes to grab hold of one of the passing trams the moment he was on the same level as the rails, hoisting himself onto the entry platform to hitch a ride and erase his tracks. He peered into the empty tram before deeming himself safe, his whole posture easing down while he looked out over the city which slowly crept by.

“What are you hiding?”

The sudden voice made him jerk and quickly back up on the small entry platform of the tram to be able to look up towards the roof, seeing the woman who had tried to establish contact stand there as if she had been there all this time. Alys’ eyes narrowed while his were large in astonishment, fluttering over her unexpected appearance before the look in his eyes turned focused. He jumped up to balance on the balustrade of the platform before setting himself off to climb onto the roof where Alys stood, having her take a few steps back while holding her hands up in defensively, the inside of her hands and fingers glowing with Wakfu. He wasn’t certain how she had managed to get up here but it did prove she was serious, not to mention persistent. 

As the tram continued to roll across the rails, the masked figure threw his cloak open to take something from his belt, causing Alys to create a small portal in front of her in preparation for an attack but instead of drawing a weapon like suspected, he held up a strange looking mask before him in a gloved hand. They both looked intrigued at what each of them had presented in preparation before the masked figure put on the mask with an elongated mouth and scared looking eyes, hiding the red markings which caused the Eliatrope to chase after him. 

Voices from down below demanded her attention, causing Alys to hesitantly take her turquoise eyes from the strange facial shape which was visible in the shadow of the hood, seeing a group of people had gathered far down on the ground level of the city and were pointing upwards towards the passing tram. The Eliatrope and the cloaked figure were gathering attention and not just from innocent by-passers; by the looks of it, the authorities had been alerted about the commotion. The moment she saw a small group of armored men make their way up towards the rail tracks, Alys gasped loudly in startle when she felt herself fall to the side and off the tram’s roof. 

The masked stranger leaped forward and shoved the Eliatrope off the tram to clear his path after he seized the moment of distraction caused by the incoming guards and interested crowd before jumping off himself. He came to a sliding upon a sloped roof further down, a roof tile dislodging with the impact of the landing and shattering upon the ground.... the same fate which would befall the Eliatrope if she wouldn't act swiftly.

It was all a fraction of seconds. The onlooking crowd gasped when the woman fell down from the tracks which ran high over the houses, causing the guards which were trying to reach the tram and board it to halt in their climb of the stairway. Alys held her breath while witnessing the street come closer before she blinded herself with the sharp white of a zaap she swiftly summoned in a panic, falling into it before she would hit the ground. An uncomfortable silence fell over the bewildered mass of people after Alys miraculously disappeared, staring at where a strange glowing anomaly had caught the falling woman. 

The masked stranger didn’t linger after he saw the Eliatrope save herself from breaking several bones or worse, quickly scrambling away to put some distance in between her and himself while he had the chance. 

Another zaap formed among the astonished people, causing the gathered crowd to scatter before Alys emerged from the glowing rift with a stumble. She wobbled a little while trying to find her balance after the portal saved her from becoming pulp on the pavement, looking a little strewn by what had happened. It had been a close call, very close. The masked man meant business if he was trying to dispose of her… she had to be careful.

“Halt!” a voice called out when the crowd backed away from Alys with an uncertain murmur, forcing the Eliatrope to look towards the group of Bontarian guards which made their way towards her. She straightened her back as she weighed her options, not wishing to go against an order in a city she was a guest, a city which was represented by one she considered close to her. Yet there was a doubt which made her want to cast away the sense of responsibility; the strange sensation which was drawing her towards the masked figure began to slip from her and grow weaker the longer she stood around. It was either being obedient and lose a chance to learn about her dream, or go against the law and get answers. 

“I am sorry,” she said, not certain if the apology was more for herself than the coming guards before she wove with her glowing hands to draw another zaap. The display had the guards slow in their approach, confused by what they were seeing until the summoned portal suddenly disappeared along with the woman.

“What the--?”

“Up there!” one of the guards exclaimed, pointing upwards to the clear sky where a shimmer of a glow could be seen. Within seconds a rift tore open and formed a portal like a gaping maw in the sky, the woman clad in blue bursting free from it before being caught by another portal which she had thrown forward in preparation. “After her!” the guard shouted while trying to rile his men back in shape rather than stare up in awe, having them follow the woman which flitted high above.

Alys kept propelling herself forward, her teeth clenched in frustration. It didn’t sit right with her to oppose anyone trying to enforce the law but the fading feeling which had drawn her to the stranger with the mask was worrying her. She had to find him and soon, before she would grow tired. She searched from high above while she was pursued on the ground, trying to focus on the feeling she had been sensing. She still didn’t know what it was but if she were to make a guess then it had something to do with her dream. She never dared to think she would stumble upon a clue so soon after starting her journey and arriving in Bonta though... it felt too good to be true. 

Following her instincts while trying not to feel guilty towards the chasing guards, the large coliseum of Bonta loomed up before her over the rooftops. Whatever she was sensing, it came from there. She could hear cheering and echoing voices rise up from the oval shaped construction while she sent her zaaps higher, the colorful banners welcoming her as she made her ascend towards the high wall of the Boufbowl arena. Alys tried to catch her breath after she landed upon the wall, feeling a little drained after having crossed Bonta by zaap. Her eyes were drawn to the happenings within the center of the coliseum, seeing a Boufbowl match was in full swing. The peculiar sensation was definitely stronger here around the arena. Had she caught up with the stranger? 

She promised Yugo she would pay either the Academy or the arena a visit, but she hadn’t imagined it would be like this. She felt the salty sea breeze whip past her as she stood with clenched fists upon the thick wall of the arena, the flags on either side of her billowing in the wind. She sought for the masked man dressed in black with her eyes, soon finding him upon a lower pillar further along the outer wall of the arena. He looked like he was waiting for her, standing crouched while the long jutted mouth of the wooden mask he wore stuck out of the hood like an eternal expression of fear and awe. She wanted answers… while the mask with the red markings from her dream was hidden away behind another mask, the man she had been chasing across the roofs and rail tracks had information she wanted to have. He was still emitting the strange aura which drew her to him.

“Have to hide. Got to flee. Got to hide. Flee.”

She could hear his voice now that they stood still, his words carried up by the wind. His attitude had completely changed over the course of the chase, having gone from being stoic and silent to paranoid and jittery. It puzzled her… 

When the sharp shrill sound of the referee’s whistle sounded from over the wall and caused the masked stranger to flinch, Alys took a swift few steps to jump off the wall and to the pillar he was on to gain on him while taking the moment of distraction. He stumbled about upon the top of the pillar when he saw her come down, looking frantically around for a means to escape until the forming of a zaap right in front of him had him back up with a flailing of his arms. He dove off the pillar without much thought in an act of desperation to stay away from her, soon followed by the Eliatrope. His luck hadn’t run out no matter that he had thoughtlessly thrown himself off the pillar, grabbing hold onto a rope which was attached to a large gobball balloon which floated over the edge of the arena. He used the rope to glide down while the balloon slowed his fall until it was safe enough for him to drop and land in upon the academy square. There was hardly a pause in his movements, instantly running the moment the soles of his boots touched the ground.

Alys took her zaaps down while attempting open them before the fleeing stranger but he was too fast on his feet with swift reflexes to be tricked into one of the portals. She bit on the inside of her cheek when she saw him make his way towards the crowded streets before he knocked someone aside as he rounded a corner, knowing full well he would try and shake her off among the crowd. His nervous sounding laughter could be heard over the distant sound of the crowd cheering and horns being blown at a goal scored in the arena behind her, drowning anything else out. She was running this time rather than using her portals, hoping the business in the street would slow him down a little just like he was hoping that it would slow her down. Her hope was shattered when she saw him choosing the higher ground rather than push himself through the shopping crowd after she rounded the corner, witnessing him return to the rooftops for more eleway in escaping.

How could he be so fast? No human could move so fast without the aid of magic. He was quick, unnaturally so. 

She was gradually gaining on him after she returned to using her zaaps, pulling from her reserves to keep up with him. He was nimble and lithe, able to cross large distances by speed alone while she had to rely on her Wakfu to keep track of him. The more she pushed herself, the closer she got; soon it was only a matter of luck and perseverance till she would be able to stop him and get the answers she was looking for. She could hear him gibber when she was right behind him, not able to make any sense of the muffled voice coming from the darkness of the hood. He sounded scared and panicked, rambling nonsense to himself. He seemed very scared of her, even though he was the one who had taunted her into following him and endure this chase. 

The masked figure flailed and cried out in panicked surprise when her fingers grabbed for his black cloak after she closed the final bit of distance between them with one firm push, nearly loosing his footing. He set himself off on a chimney before spinning himself around to face her, yanking the cloak free from her grasp before his chest puffed up with the taking of a deep breath while he soared through the air. Pushing the air free from his lungs, he spat out thin small projectiles towards his pursuer from the strangely shaped mouth of the mask, the close range making it unable for the Eliatrope to dodge them.

Alys gasped for air when her muscles cramped up after her arms and chest got riddled with thin wooden needles, swiftly losing control over her body as it grew numb and heavy. The portal she was forming dispersed before she could enter it, her chase after the masked stranger taking an unexpected turn. She fell rather than sweep gracefully across the sky and the rooftops of Bonta after getting rapidly paralyzed by the darts before crashing down upon the awning of a small shop located in the street below. It ripped under her sudden weight, having her smash into the wares which stood underneath the thick cloth. She groaned when she found herself on the ground among a few broken baskets and thrown over cases, unable to move. She couldn’t feel any pain, her body numb from whatever poison was in the darts the masked stranger had spewed at her from his strange mask.

Panicked and startled voices could be heard, the people in the street looking bewildered to where a woman had fallen from the sky. Only one of the startled onlookers stepped forward to inspect the situation, a male Cra who was the first to show concern while a small girl stood close behind him. ”Oi, miss! Are you alright...?” The Cra kept his distance while Alys twitched with the attempts to move, about to reach out with a gloved hand to have a closer look at the woman until raised voices and shouting stopped him from checking on her. The people which stood gathered in the street moved aside when a small group of armored men came running, the very same group of guards which had tried to follow Alys and the masked stranger on the ground. The Cra grabbed the blue skinned girl that stood close to him by her shoulders to quickly pull her back, making way for the authorities to deal with the paralyzed woman.

“That is one of them. Where is the other?” one of the Bontarian guards asked while looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of the cloaked figure dressed in black yet found nothing.

“You three continue looking. We’ll take this one in,” another guard said as he knelt down next to Alys, noticing the darts which stuck out from her, a few broken from the fall while others had lodged loose and laid strewn along the broken wares,” you deal with the shopkeeper.” He looked up to one of his men before he lifted the paralyzed Eliatrope up from the ground, nodding to the only guard which was left,” lets go.”

Unable to speak or move, Alys was helpless while she felt the masked stranger and the peculiar feeling he emitted fade away from her, fleeing without throwing a single glance back to find out his pursuer's fate. Unbeknownst of what was awaiting her, she had no choice but to postpone her chase for answers. All she could do was hope she would be able to pick up on the dying trail once she was capable.

when the group of guards began to split up to attend to different matters, the male Cra and the little girl looked after the two guards carrying away the woman who had fallen from the sky. “Is she going to be alright?” the girl asked looking up to the Cra, seeing him rub the back of his neck while his face betrayed the uncertainty he felt, peering after the small group till they were out of sight. He didn’t know and frankly, it wasn’t his business to know.  



	5. Reasons

 

The metal bars were an unsettling sight after the male Eniripsa left the cell and was escorted out of the prison, leaving a recovering Eliatrope to herself. Alys brought herself up to a sitting, feeling sore all over after the healer managed to rid her body of the paralyzing poison and the small injuries she had obtained from crashing into a shop’s stall. She rested with her elbows on her legs while she sat hunched over on the bench, hugging herself before sighing softly. 

It was a formidable escape. He bought himself time, even managed to almost rid himself of his adversary and had brought a great distance in between them. Alys could no longer feel the strange sensation which had lead her to the masked figure and that knowledge made her heart sink in shattered hope. All she could see when thinking about him were his eyes, cold or frightful when they peered at her with those red markings which still had no meaning. Would she see him again? 

Alys quickly shook her head when her cheeks grew warmer and a strange sensation bubbled up in her stomach at the thought of seeing the stranger again, her heart unwillingly beating a little faster. It felt wrong to get worked up this way towards him in the same way she would at times feel when being in close proximity of master Joris, the flustering out of her control due to her naivety and inexperience with such confusing feelings. _Stupid_. She shouldn't even allow herself to be charmed by someone like that; he tried to get rid off her and nearly killed her in process while all she wanted was answers. Her first clue to her dreams had slipped away from her like water coursing down a river and it frustrated her more than the fact she was stuck in a Bontarian prison.

She was held on the charges of public disturbance, having been questioned while the Eniripsa worked his magic on her. She couldn’t answer most of the questions asked, not knowing the identity of the masked man or his regional allegiance. Even she was asked if she had any relations to or against Brakmar, a question which she quickly tried to dismiss; her people and Brakmar may not get along but they weren’t plotting against the region and its prince either. It was still a frail subject, their relation uncertain. She hoped to work on that in the future but for now she had to bide her time in a Bontarian cell. She was to remain in custody for as long as the masked man wasn’t apprehended. A great start of her journey… How was she going to get out of this without getting into further trouble?

“ _Pssst_ , blondie,” a hushed voice could be heard, causing Alys to look up from her knees and frown while peering towards the bars of the small cell she was held in. The inconspicuous beckoning noise sounded again, urgent as it was trying to gain the attention of someone in the cells. “Blondie, over here,” the voice continued,” I aint got all day... even though I made myself quite cozy.” A snicker had Alys squint her eyes before she rose to a standing and made her way over to the bars to see who was talking and sate her curiosity. “There she is! Ahh, so nice to have someone to talk to,” the voice chuckled, coming from a cell on the left hand side of the room to which the cells were connected,” it's been lonely around here.”

Alys looked towards the black haired woman who leaned nonchalantly against the bars of her cell, taking note of the padded restraint jacket she wore before straightening up a little. It seemed she was trying to catch Alys’ attention and while she couldn’t fathom why, she indulged the woman with the dark complexion to see what she wanted.

“Not often they bring in someone new. Couldn’t help but overheard your little conversation. Public disturbance, huh?” the woman grinned, her pupilless eyes wide with a certain craze,” Bontarians are so strict. I mean--heh, can’t even bust someone’s nose in without someone calling the guards on you. How lame is that, right? What happened to living as you please, hmm? Parents tell their kids to follow their dreams but as soon as it involves breaking some rules and noses to have some fun, the whole world goes mad and stuffs you in a crazy coat. If you want to dance across the rooftops with some stranger then you should be allowed to, am I right?”

Alys formed a crinkle across her nose while she listened to the woman talking, or in this case ramble and tilted her head a little to the side after watching the female prisoner try and squirm her face into one of the square spaces of the cell’s bars, saying while not feeling certain if she should allow for the conversation to continue,” I wouldn’t call it dancing…”

The restrained woman puffed out some air from between her lips in objection, blowing some of her wild hair aside before she rested her chin upon one of the horizontal bars and said while batting her eyelashes,” whatever you want it to be, blondie. I am sure that that which wasn’t dancing was satisfying all the same for the both of you. So what’s your name? Mine's Royale, resident jail bird. Ask the guards, they’ll tell you how much fun I am around here.”

“Not that fun, trust me,” a guard said while he stepped into the room, causing both the women to look towards him as he crossed the open space and walked around the table and few chairs which stood in the center of it. He didn’t seem all that impressed by the female prisoner which was held in a restraint jacket, not even glancing her way after he disagreed with her.

“Aww, don’t be that way,” Royale purred, carrying a grin on her lips,” you boys make me feel right at home here. I wouldn’t ever want to leave. Ever.”

The guard shook his head, stopping himself from rolling his eyes at the contained prisoner before he took his helmet off and stood before Alys’ cell, looking her over before asking,” feeling better?” He held the helmet under his arm and saw her nod in answer, standing with a straight back and his chest out,” we have yet to find the convict but the search is ongoing. If it turns out he has left the city, the investigation will focus on you and you will be charged for the damage caused.”

“How long may that be…?”

“A couple of days perhaps, maybe longer.”

Alys withheld on a sigh. She couldn’t possibly stay within prison for a few days more; it would damage her own and her people’s reputation if anyone were to find out. The trust was already fickle after Qilby was willing to destroy this world and everyone on it… The Eliatrope stood thinking for a moment before her face cleared up a little, a thought crossing her mind. Her own reputation, but of course. She took a step forward and lowered her voice as little as she spoke to the guard, trying to sound humble but urgent,” I know this may be out of line, but I have a favor to ask of you. I need to have a message sent to master Joris.”

The guard rose a thick brow before he chuckled under his breath, asking because he wasn’t certain if the woman was joking,” master Joris? Why would--”

Before he could add anything more to his question, Alys interrupted him,” I am an emissary on a mission to rekindle my people’s ties with the Twelve. My reason for coming to Bonta was to seek out master Joris and have an audience arranged with your king but was hindered by the masked man before I could meet him.”

Royale’s snickering could be heard from the other side of the room, her voice cooing while the guard pondered about what was said,” such a fancy title, blondie. If you are an emissary, I am queen regent of this prison. How do you like my throne and royal garment? I never was one for glamour so don’t try and flatter me with complimenting on how grand my kingdom is… who am I kidding? I like flattery all the same! Go on, compliment me on how dull the stone walls look and how free the bars makes you feel.”

Alys didn’t respond to the prisoner kept in a straightjacket, the taunting falling upon deaf ears as her eyes solely remained on the guard to try and see if he believed her or at least considered to. She had to try and get him on her side to make this work. “My people are the Eliatrope, responsible for the creation of the stationary zaap portals and allies with the dragons. Believed to be extinct, true… but we are preparing our return. I know it may be difficult to fathom but there is only one person around here who can solidify my claims and that is master Joris. All I need is for a message to be relayed to him.”

The guard shifted on the spot, tapping the top of his helmet with one hand while he shook his head as he indeed had a hard time fathoming the truth in what the woman was saying. ”Listen,” he said while he looked at the Eliatrope behind the bars,” I seen what you are capable of in the city. Those portals you used to chase after the masked man…? Yeah, I can believe you are one of those Elitrobe something people, though I am still skeptical on the matter. Can’t say I know much about them, if anything at all but I never seen anyone like you before. I can pass on a harmless message, but I doubt master Joris will receive it or react to it. The royal court has been very occupied these last few days.”

“It is worth a shot,” Alys said before she wrapped her fingers around the metal bars of her cell and pleaded,” please… let him know the ambassador of the Eliatropes is here. It is all he needs to know.”

The guard sighed deeply before giving a nod, saying with a stern tone in his voice,” I’ll have someone sent to the palace. Don’t get your hopes up; the king and the master of Bonta have other important matters to attend to.” He turned around on a heel after he heard Alys whisper a soft thank you, casting a glance towards the other prisoner when he caught her grinning at him. He expected her to call upon a favor too, like she done plenty of times for the few days she had been behind bars but she remained quiet, watching him intently with those creepy eyes. He huffed when he took his leave, needing to seek out one of his men to relay the message. It was best to have it confirmed that he truly was holding an emissary in custody. 

Time crept by, a time filled with waiting and ignoring the vocal attempts of contact from the restrained prisoner in the other cell. Alys watched the sunlight creep over the walls through the small window of her cell, thinking about her dream and her chase across the rooftops of the city. Royale had given up on trying to gain Alys’ attention after a while of being ignored, bringing a silence to the square cellblock which Alys welcomed after all the commotion. She guessed it was in the late afternoon while she looked up towards the barred window, not able to see outside though she could see the sky and hear the noises from the outside world. Footsteps sounding from the hallway which lead towards the cells stirred her but she kept her eyes on the window. Guards had been coming and going, mostly to check on the prisoners while needing to endure Royale’s attempts to seduce them. Her requests for company, to have the restraint jacket removed or to be placed in the same cell as Alys were repeated many a times during the last few hours, all in vain. This time however no word was uttered from the dark skinned woman while the sound of footsteps drew closer, causing Alys to frown in wonder.

“When I heard the ambassador of the Eliatropes was in Bonta prison, I wasn’t certain if to believe it.”

Alys closed her eyes when she recognized the voice behind her, a weight falling off her shoulders as her patience and risky request had paid off. There was a hint of shame among the relief however, a shame for being where she was. She slowly turned around while lowering her gaze down to the one who stood before her cell, saying while a faint smile crept on her lips,” I rather not have had us meet again like this, master Joris…” 

The small master of Bonta could be seen nodding in agreement. He hadn’t changed since the last time they saw each other though was without his mallet while he gazed at her from beyond the bars. “Likewise, lady Alys. While it is good to see you, I have to question your current position,” he said before he looked upwards to the guard which stood next to him,” what are the charges?”

The guard, the very same one that had considered fulfilling Alys’ request to contact master Joris stood at attention, saying with a seriousness in his voice,” public disturbance, sir. Me and my men had to pursue her and another suspect through the city after they caused a commotion in the streets.”

Joris’ eyes could be seen narrowing in the shadow of his hood before he turned his attention to Alys, sounding puzzled,“ public disturbance? That doesn’t sound like you, lady Alys... unless you take after your little brother and had a very good reason for it. Care to enlighten me on the details?”

“Gladly,” she said and remained where she stood when she saw Joris beckon for the guard to open the cell, hearing the keys clink and rustle before the barred cell door creaked open and the hooded master stepped inside. He looked at her from under the edge of his hood after he took a stance before her, his gloved hands held at his back while he waited for the Eliatrope to say her piece. She took a deep breath, a quiver present in her voice while she tried to explain what had happened,” I came to Bonta to seek your advice on a certain matter, one which I do not wish to speak of here…” Her blue eyes glided to outside of the cell, not towards the guard which stood before the open door but beyond him.

“Ohh come on! I won’t tell anyone!” Royale’s voice sounded as if on cue, soon followed by a laugh.

Joris nodded, fully understanding the reason behind Alys’ decision to not discuss certain matters after hearing the other prisoner; this place wasn’t private enough. 

Alys huffed softly after Royale’s laughter died down, continuing her explanation to not keep Joris waiting,” I was looking for the bazaar when I came across someone in the crowd. I don’t know who he was but something inside of me was drawn to him. I wished to ask him a few questions but he ran before I could. I went after him... which he wasn’t pleased with.”

“Did you see his face?”

“No, he wore a mask… Two masks in fact.”

Joris looked back up towards the guard for confirmation but received a shake of the head in return. “We unfortunately never got a good look at him. All we know is that he was fast and dressed in black. We witnessed him trying to dispose of her several times to escape, eventually succeeding which allowed us to take her into custody. He used several of these,” he said and bent forward while holding out something extremely small towards Joris, showing off the hollow wooden dart which at one time contained a paralyzing poison,” we are still searching for him.”

Alys watched as Joris examined the dart before his piercing eyes in the dark of the hood pinned onto her,” I am fully aware that you could have left the prison at any time if you desired for it, lady Alys. I thank you for being sensible on that part but I do question your reasoning for chasing after someone who posed a threat.”

“Wait, wait! Wait, what does that mean ‘at any time if she desired for it’? You mean she could have actually left? _Whenever_?” Royale’s voice sounded again, sounding baffled before it was tainted with disappointment,” are you kidding me? You been sitting there voluntarily while you could have just walked out whenever it pleased you? Aah man… I could have been free by now!”

The guard groaned softly while Alys shook her head in response to what Joris had said, saying to him in return while blatantly ignoring Royale’s yammering,” I am sorry, I should have known better… I just--I wanted answers from him. I was afraid that if he got away I wouldn’t get them so easily anymore. I had my reasons, Joris… I wouldn’t have been so foolish if I hadn’t.”

A silence fell between them when Joris pondered about the situation. The story was inconclusive and as long as she couldn’t discuss the true reason behind why she came to Bonta, it would remain an unsolved puzzle. With his fingers cupping his chin thoughtfully, he turned his head a little to speak to the guard after he made up his mind… though it was an easy decision to make,” release her. I’ll take full responsibility.”

“Yes sir,” the guard nodded, not able to deny the order given by a master and the adviser of the king and took a few steps back to grant Alys her freedom, holding the cell door open for her and master Joris. The charges weren’t severe, not for her at least. It was the masked stranger who was in more trouble than she was but as long as he was on the run, this case remained wide open. He had to trust the master of Bonta to keep an eye on her, but judging by who she claimed to be there was very little to worry about.

“I am sorry too!” Royale called out from her cell, pressing herself firmly against the bars as she watched the duo leave the cell Alys was kept in,” come on, blondie… we have had such a good time together! Combing each other's hair, talk about boys... You wouldn’t leave me here after all that, would you?”

Alys looked over to the restrained woman with a raised brow when she heard her spout nonsense before the guard distracted her by returning her belongings, the handmade pouch which Adamaï and Yugo made for her and the few kamas kept within it. She softly smiled as she took the gift she had gotten earlier this day, a little encouragement in times of need. “What is she in for?” she asked while she looked thoughtfully upon the pouch in her hands, not wishing to hear the actual charges but it didn’t feel right to just leave the woman either after all her pleading.

“Classified I fear,” the guard said, glancing towards Royale who tried to put on her best innocent face,” you wouldn’t want to mingle with her, trust me.” 

Royale grunted before letting out a whine, pouting towards the three who stood by the table in the room. Her pout faded after she caught the stern glare Joris gave her from within his hood and stuck her chin up a little, her lighthearted behavior completely changing into something darker and more serious than she had shown before. A grin formed however, tugging at the corner of her lips as if to mock the small master; she wasn’t afraid of him but she did know not to cross him while she was bound and kept behind bars.

“We best be going, lady Alys,” Joris said after he stepped up next to her, giving her a moment to attach the pouch to her belt and thank the guard for his services before leading the way out of the prison, appearing to be in a hurry. He inclined his head when the guard saluted him, not slowing in his step when Alys was close behind him. The sooner they leave the prison, the better.

“See you soon, Alys!” Royale called out after them, her chuckling echoing down the hallway before she was silenced by the remaining guard, the slam his hand made against the metal bars of her cell sounding like a vibrating clang among the walls of the cellblock.

Joris grabbed for Alys’ wrist to pull her along the moment they left the small prison located in the western part of the city, not allowing her to stop or to ask questions. She was startled at first by him pulling at her but homed in quickly on his desire to move swiftly. She followed him in silence, somewhat hunched over while he kept holding her wrist till he led her into a narrow street, empty compared to the shopping streets Alys had traversed earlier. He kept close to the walls when he looked around, making certain there was nobody with them before he let go of her and came to a stop. He looked up towards her, staring for a moment until he finally spoke with tension in his voice,” your timing couldn’t be worse, Alys.”

She blinked when he spoke, not having expected such to come from him. There was no irony in his voice, neither teasing; he was serious with what he had said. “What happened…?” 

“Were you aware Brakmar is in the city? Is that why you are here?”

Brakmar? Alys straightened up while her eyes grew a little larger, looking baffled at the news. Was that why she was asked about her allegiance with Brakmar during the interrogation and why the royal court had been heavily occupied? Because Brakmar was here, in their rival city? This would explain why Joris seemed a little on edge. “I… no, I had no idea. If I had known, I wouldn’t have come here.” This was bad and Joris knew it. She heard him thoughtfully hum after he rose a hand to let his chin rest on the back of it, his other arm folding over his chest. “Is it serious…?” she asked, sounding uncertain as it truly wasn’t her business to know but with the history she and Yugo had with the prince of Brakmar, it could be vital information to receive.

“I am not certain of the reason, but it was Brakmar which initiated a meeting with the king. We couldn’t possibly deny the request, not with the treaty we have signed. Their arrival and presence has the city under high security,” Joris said,” higher than usual at least…” His shoulders lowered slightly when he looked down the very narrow street, the answer Alys gave him seeming to ease his mind and worries a little. “I beg your pardon, Alys, but it is of the utmost importance that the prince of Brakmar or his entourage do not catch wind of your presence here in Bonta. It could jeopardize, well, everything.”

Alys grimaced at the severity of the situation. Her timing was indeed bad, there was no doubt about it. If only she had known before she had made the decision to leave Emelka, then all this wouldn’t have happened. “I can leave straight away if required,” she said with a small but firm nod, not wishing to leave because her own reasons for visiting Bonta were still in shambles but if it meant a lower risk of suspicion from Brakmar then it was something she had to do.

“No.” Joris shook his head, showing his objection very clearly in tone and doing,” if you left Emelka by yourself to seek me out and ended up in prison because of a criminal on the loose, I can’t possibly let you leave without some closure. I’ll listen to what you have to say, gladly so.” He took a step to the side to turn his upper body and look towards a slim alleyway a little ways away from them, saying,” we’ll just have to avoid the crowd. This way…” He beckoned for her to follow when he began to walk, a hurry in his pace but not going too fast.

Joris occasionally glanced back towards Alys while guiding her through the labyrinth of alleyways and streets, leading the way in complete silence. He truly was avoiding any large gatherings of people, at times needing to take a detour to stay in the more calmer streets. The few shops they passed were preparing to close for the evening, cleaning up their stalls and pricing anything which would go bad overnight to the lowest price possible in a last attempt to sell it. Bonta was left unharmed by the earlier chase and the fact Brakmar was present, continuing its daily routine without interruption. 

It was after a little while of walking that Joris climbed the few wooden steps of a tall building and turned to Alys while standing at the top of the stairs, pointing upwards to a sign of an Ecaflip’s face which stuck its tongue out at anyone who would pass by the house. No, not a house… a shop. “Kerubim’s bazaar,” Joris said while Alys observed the sign before he walked up to the front door and gave it a light tap with his knuckles,” is he home?”

Alys frowned slightly at the question asked, not certain what to answer until she became aware the question wasn’t directed at her. She tilted her head in curiosity before she climbed up the green painted steps which lead up to the front patio of the shop, stopping in her tread after she noticed a large round eye above the closed doorway. It was staring down upon Joris, its pupil black as the night while its eyelids were a pinkish red. It was like the eye in the hilt of sir Percedal’s sword… a Shushu?

“Hello to you as well. He should be,” a voice sounded, coming from above the doorway while the pupil turned away from Joris, the eye forming a scowl,” making a mess of things no doubt… And what about you? Weren’t you supposed to be at the palace?”

Joris nodded in confirmation before he looked back over his shoulder towards Alys, saying as he made the disembodied voice and eye aware of her presence,” a small change in plans, Luis.”

The eye turned its attention to the Eliatrope, the lulled eyelid curling upwards to form a look of surprise when it saw the woman before it became disinterested. “A customer?” the voice asked,” at this hour? He is going to enjoy that...” 

“No, a guest.”

“A guest?” the eye asked baffled when it repeated Joris’ words before a chuckle could be heard and the eye squinted as if it was capable of smiling,” you of all people brought home a guest? Did I miss something? Is the world finally coming to an end?”

Joris softly cleared his throat before he placed a gloved hand against the door to push it open, saying towards Alys as he stepped inside,” allow me to introduce you. This is Luis. He has been a shop for many years in the service of his guardian Kerubim Crepin. Luis, this is the lady Alys from Emelka.” He motioned with an open hand towards Alys when she entered the shop, seeing her watch the eye with suspicion. She did not have a great experience with Shushus although this one appeared to be trapped like Rubilax and wasn't shrieking for carnage. Besides, Luis wasn’t the most impressive name for a demon.

“A pleasure,” Luis said with an overdone humble and well mannered tone in his voice though it wasn’t mocking in sound, blinking as he observed the Eliatrope while she formed a smile at his response to Joris’ introduction,” not very often Joris brings along someone for a visit. In fact, it is very rare he does so. Tends to keep to himself and Kerubim…”

Alys couldn’t help but to look to Joris when Luis stated the obvious. She had come to know that the small master wasn’t one to stand in the foreground or mingle unless required. He was timid at best, an observer which would spring into action when it was needed and justified. It wasn’t surprising to hear that she was one of the very few visitors he took along to a place where he seemed to be well acquainted. 

“The lady Alys will be staying for a while, Luis.”

“She is?”

“I am?” Alys asked, sounding as surprised as Luis. She didn't think she would stay for very long with the threat of Brakmar hanging over the city. In fact, she figured she would be standing before the zaap portal to Amakna within a couple of hours and not any later than that.

Joris nodded when he walked further into the store, explaining to rid the air of any surprise or confusion,” it is growing late and while I am pleased to see you again, I have duties to attend to. Time is limited, at least tonight… I need to return to the King’s side very soon to continue negotiations and what not with Brakmar. You will be safe here, I can guarantee that; Luis won’t let anyone suspicious enter the bazaar.”

“I devour burglars,” the eye said with a nonchalance as if he truly did so while Joris shook his head to disconfirm it. Throwing out unwanted guests was the worst the Shushu could do in his position.

“I have time before I need to return to the palace so let us not waste it… Let us go upstairs to the lounge so we can talk,” Joris said, keeping an eye on Alys as she seemed somewhat distracted by the many different kind of wares which were for sale in the shop. Shelves were stacked with artifacts and relics, items hanging from the ceiling, the uncovered walls showing off swords, maces, shields and paintings. Some looked ancient, others looked worn from use. He lingered by the stairs to allow the Eliatrope to take in the sight and plethora of items before tilting his head a little when she brought up a question.

“Secondhand…?” she asked, sounding impressed by the assortment of wares the small store had to offer.

“Kerubim has been dealing in secondhand wares for many years. Most of what you see was collected by him in his youth… or me,” the hooded master said,” there is much more to be found in the storage. There is always something for anyone and if not, Kerubim will find a way to sell anyone something anyway.” 

He began climbing the stairs which ran along the walls as he talked and made his way up to the first floor of the house, the open shop area making way for long dimly lit corridors which were littered with closets, chests and bookcases. There was still enough space to walk without any discomfort or caution but the many items and pieces of furniture did make the hallways narrow for someone as tall like Alys. The few doors they passed held a watchful Shushu eye as if it were a living lock, the black pupil following the pair as Joris guided the female Eliatrope to what was the lounge and kitchen which was located right above the shop area downstairs. The door was already open, showing it was dark within the room until the lantern hanging from the ceiling flickered to live and spread a warm glow to illuminate what was the lounge the moment Joris stepped over the threshold. 

“Have a seat,” he said while motioning for the sofa and the low coffee table which stood in the center of the room with several cushions surrounding it, gesturing for Alys to make herself comfortable enough,” and tell me about why you came to Bonta.”

Alys lowered herself down upon one of the cushions to take a seat by the low table, seeing the eye which was Luis form in the wall next to her to be a part of the conversation, having the right with being the very house the conversation was held in. She wasn’t certain where to begin now that she was finally face to face with Joris, the master sitting down next to her and patiently awaiting what she had to say. She no longer had to keep it a secret as she had done with the guards. 

“For several weeks now,” she began,” I have had recurring nightmares. I experienced something similar before in Sadida, like my mind was trying to accept that memories were missing after I awoke. But that was different from the nightmares I have now… I feel genuinely threatened by what I am forced to witness; the nightmares are trying to tell me something but its message is vague. I spoke with Phaeris about the matter during his last visit to Emelka a few days ago and he suggested that I should start searching for the answers.” She paused to see if Joris was still following what she was talking about before she continued,” after some consideration I choose Bonta as the first place to look because… well, because of you.”

Joris had folded his hands together and sat with his elbows propped upon the counter of the table while his eyes peered over his intertwined fingers with a brooding glance. Prophetic dreams weren’t his speciality but he did understand why she came to him. He had been her teacher, her source of knowledge when she knew nothing, a guardian which had looked after her while she was trying to become as whole as possible again. If there was something she didn’t know or couldn’t find the answer to, there was a chance he could. “I am honored,” he said modest with a small nod before he focused on Alys,” the masked man which got away… he was connected to these nightmares?”

Another voice grabbed the attention of everyone present in the lounge before Alys could give an answer, sounding from downstairs before footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. “Jojo! Is that you? Good that you are home! I can’t find that blasted Claw of--” the voice trailed off as the short Ecaflip came face to face with the people seated at the table after he peeked around the doorframe, blinking in surprised shock while he remained upon the threshold. Alys had a matching expression while Luis rolled with his eye and Joris softly cleared his throat, lowering his head a little to hide himself behind his folded hands as he appeared to be mildly embarrassed. The Ecaflip looked everyone over before he laughed a little sheepish, saying while he came in and walked over towards the table,” I wasn’t aware we had a guest. Luis, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I keep anyone suspicious out of things they have no business being in,” the Shushu answered, grumbling a little and ignoring the glare the old Ecaflip threw his way. It was obvious they didn’t get along all too well. 

“No matter,” the feline huffed before stretching a paw out to Alys as he leaned over the table, smiling kindly to her,” Kerubim Crepin, madam, at your service. Welcome to our humble abode. Were you interested in any wares? I tend to get a little lost when I am sorting my storage so apologies for not hearing your arrival. If a certain someone had informed me sooner, I wouldn’t have kept you waiting.” He threw another glare towards the eye in the wall, the Shushu harrumphing softly in response.

Alys rose her hands a little while showing a small apologetic smile after she shook Kerubim’s paw in greeting, wishing to correct the misunderstanding about being a customer but Joris was quicker,” she’s with me, Keke… I unfortunately have to return to the palace. I would appreciate it if you could look after the lady Alys while I am gone.” His eyes peered over his fingers once more, pinned upon the Ecaflip which looked at him with bewilderment, either about the sudden task which was laid upon him or the fact that Joris had brought someone home with him.

“With you…?” he asked, blinking rapidly with his eyes before a smile crept across his snout after his thoughts clicked into place,” ahh, but of course, it will be a pleasure. How long will you be gone for, Joris?” He folded his hands behind his back while his fluffy tail swayed a little, his ears perked up in interest as he smiled to Joris; it had been a while they had a visitor. 

Joris rose to a standing, placing his gloved hands down upon the top of the table before he thoughtfully answered,” it may be till morning. I am not certain… Alys.” He turned his head to be able to look at her past the edge of his hood, the look in his eyes softening,” I am sorry for leaving you like this but I assure you that you are in good hands. I will try and help you understand your visions when I get the chance. In the mean time, try and make yourself at home… I’ll return as soon as possible.”

Alys nodded slowly as she watched Joris walk around the table, seeing him beckon for Kerubim to come with him. The ivory furred Ecaflip was kept in the dark with his wonders but he didn’t seem to worry all too much; answers would come soon enough and he was too old to worry about small things. He smiled for Alys before following after Joris to indulge him on the request to join him downstairs. 

Alys wasn’t sure what to say or do while she sat there, feeling a little lost after she watched the two disappear from view before her eyes somewhat squinted and she quietly asked herself,” Jojo…?”  



	6. Trust

 

Alys stared down upon her hands while she listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen, feeling a little uncomfortable as she was watched by a large eye in the wall. The Ecaflip which went by the name Kerubim came back upstairs shortly after Joris had taken his leave and had offered to prepare the Eliatrope a warm beverage. She declined at first, not wishing to burden anyone to play host for her but he insisted and had gone to prepare her something no matter her objections. The atmosphere had been awkward at best since the master took his leave.

“Indulge me,” Kerubim’s voice sounded from the kitchen after a period of uncomfortable silence, causing both Eliatrope and Shushu to look towards the open doorway,” how did you and Pap--uhh Joris meet?” Some more rummaging could be heard while Alys and Luis glanced towards each other, one awaiting an answer, the other trying to form one. 

She thoughtfully rubbed the back of her hand, not certain if she should mention that it was Joris who met her first by watching over her while she was unconscious; that might be a little too strange without any context... “We met in Sadida around six months ago,” she said, raising her voice a little so the Ecaflip could hear her in the kitchen while recalling the moment she first saw Joris on the balcony after she had awoken and was drawn towards the sunlight. 

“Ahh, so you are the reason he was gone for weeks?”

Alys’ whole body jerked in sudden surprise, feeling her cheeks flush after hearing the question and hunched a little as she said with a much softer voice,” not exactly…” She may have been a reason but there were plenty of others like the Eliacube, the return of the Eliatrope people and the reveal of a traitor. She was but a small part of it, or so she wishes to believe. She could hear Luis snicker as he had a good view of her struggle against a blush and she huffed, quickly adding to try and save face,” it was all political.”

She looked up when the old feline appeared in the doorway, holding a small tray with two cups and a small bowl while carrying a grin. “Not to worry, I am merely teasing,” Kerubim laughed heartily, setting the tray down upon the table before placing a cup with steaming tea before Alys,” Joris doesn’t speak much about what he does. Hardly spends time at home either… He is always busy, always elsewhere to help those in need. He can’t hide the letters he receives though, not when they are delivered here.” He knowingly winked at Alys before he took a seat upon the cushion at the head of the table while smiling towards the Eliatrope. 

Alys timidly ran her fingers through her hair, the wink and the truth about the letters causing her to chuckle softly. He may be old, but one couldn’t fool him so easily from what she could tell. She lightly wrapped her hands around the hot cup while looking around the lounge from where she sat, asking,” Joris truly lives here?”

“Why yes, as a matter of fact he was raised here,” Kerubim nodded, his answer causing Alys to frown. She may not know much about Joris but there was one thing she learned about him and that was that he was much older than he appeared to be. If Joris had lived for so long, what made that the Ecaflip? “I used to tell him stories to prepare him for adventure... yet I never thought he would turn out like he did. Almost like how I was in my youth.” He sounded proud, if not a little melancholic yet there was a strange look in his eyes while he dug through his memories. There was more to what he was musing about but Alys couldn’t lay her finger on what it was.

“Like you? Hardly.” 

Kerubim’s tail poofed up a little along with the fur rising up on the back of his neck before his head almost snapped fully around to glare at the eye in the wall behind him, growling towards it with a sudden frustration after Luis had snubbed a single word his way,” you wretched demon... I have been many things! _Many_! You know this. Adventurer, messenger, lawyer, guard, pirate, treasure hunter, champion, matchmaker, casanova, explorer! You name it and I have dabbled in it!” 

“Dabbled, yes… You hardly stuck with anything such as Lo--”

“And what of you, my dear? What is it you do?” Kerubim suddenly asked, abruptly changing the subject and interrupting Luis from finishing his sentence. He smiled to Alys, his fur settled and the anger gone like he didn't just have a fit while seeing her look in between him and Luis with large eyes of doubt. 

Luis could be heard grumbling, not finding it worth it to try and repeat himself and so kept silent. Their history of disagreements and annoyances was a long one.

“I... am an emissary,” she said, sounding a little hesitant before she finally managed to crack a small smile after the bickering between Kerubim and Luis seemed to have stopped. She stroked the warm surface of the cup with the tip of her fingers, not certain what else to add. Shewas thrown into the lap of this Ecaflip and both were trying to get a good feel each other to see where they stood and how they would get along. She wasn’t certain how much she could share with the old cat but if Joris left her in his care, it meant she could trust him.

“Really now? That might explain why you are with Joris. Who do you represent?” Kerubim asked while looking her over, his eyes resting for a moment upon the stitched appendages which were sewn to the veil she wore and hid her Wakfu wings,” Osamodas…? No.” He shook his head after his eyes had glided to behind Alys, the lack of a tail changing his mind. “Surely not a Grambo,” he muttered, stroking the fur on his round chin thoughtfully," huppermage...?"

“Eliatrope,” Alys said and smiled, amused by the guesses made. They were all very far from the truth but they were good attempts.

Kerubim nodded, a little lost in thought,“ ahh of course, Elia-- _what_?!” His ears folded back while his eyes had grown as large as two platters, staring at Alys in disbelieve after he reeled back a little in utter surprise. Even Luis seemed intrigued by the reveal. “Eliatrope? But, but… but they are thought to be extinct. Gone. How…?” His ears perked back up while he tried to make sense of it before he forced a chuckle from himself,” you are pulling my tail, my dear. The Eliatrope can’t possibly--” 

His voice trailed off when Alys placed her elbows on top of the table and turned the palms of her hands upwards, the glow of Wakfu seen under her skin before a tiny rift tore open. A small zaap formed above Alys’ hands before it moved, guided by her fingers as she turned it upright to show it to Kerubim. He sat perplexed, his mouth hanging open while strange noises could be heard coming from him, any attempt to speak lost to him. 

She smiled somewhat while she took in his reaction before opening another zaap of similar size right next to the old Ecaflip, saying as she motioned with a nod towards him,” it is safe.” 

She saw him hesitate while he eyed the zaap which slowly spun around its axle next to him, casting an uncertain glance back to Alys before she gave him an encouraging nod with her hands held up to keep the two small portals open. He rubbed his paws together, fidgeting a little before he rose one to carefully and slowly stick it through the opening of the zaap, one eye closed in the fear of losing an arm while the other watched his paw disappear. When his paw appeared sticking out from the other zaap which hovered over the table, he let out a breathless gasp like an exclaim of surprise. He wiggled with his fingers and wove at himself while the doubtful expression brightened up and became excited.

“By the nine tails of Ecaflip, would you look at that!” he laughed, withdrawing his arm from the zaap to then stick it back through while flexing his fingers,” this is remarkable. Incredible! I never seen anything like this before.” He kept it going for a little while longer, pawing at the zaap like a bow meow with a cat toy until he sat back down with a heavy chuckle and caught his breath,” my dear, this is truly something I did not expect to see, ever, and I have seen quite a few things in my life you wouldn’t be able to believe. To think you are an Eliatrope… it really is an honor.”

Relieved that her decision to prove herself rather than try and explain with words had worked, Alys spoke while dismissing the two zaaps with a flick of her wrists once Kerubim kept his arm to himself,” thank you, mister Crepin. It is true that the Eliatrope disappeared long ago but we are on the verge of returning. It will take many years for it to become possible, so much still needs to be done… One of the reasons master Joris was forced to extend his stay in Sadida was because of this revelation, about my people wishing to return.” Her smile died off when the memories of Qilby and the Eliacube surfaced in her head, causing her to close her eyes and sigh remorsefully. “I hope to amend the things which had gone wrong then…”

Kerubim reached over to give Alys a little pat on the top of her leg, smiling at her before saying,” as long as you try, no? Just know you are never alone, so chin up.” He grabbed for his cup to have a sip from the warm milk he made himself before he shifted a little to turn towards the Eliatrope, showing a light frown upon his round face. “Joris was hurt when he returned from Sadida… and believe me, it was one of the rarer moments in my life that I have seen him wounded. Whatever happened in the Sadida kingdom was of great importance, I am fully aware of that but he assured me that it was over and left it at that.” He sounded worried, his honest words and the concern he expressed as he thought about the day Joris returned home causing Alys to grimace with guilt,” I sometimes wonder if he says such things to make us feel better. I am not that young anymore, heh…”

Alys pressed her lips together as she felt the guilt clawing at her conscience. With the new knowledge that Kerubim raised Joris so many years ago, it was difficult to not think about how she had almost robbed a father figure from someone dear all because she couldn’t defend herself… it was an unbearable thought. ”I owe much to Joris, mister Crepin,” she said, her voice almost a whisper while she peered at the tea in the cup standing before her,” he taught me so many things during the time we spent together. He was always watching over me, even when his focus was elsewhere or times turned dark, he was at my side. But one time he… he came to my defense and--” Her voice trailed off, her eyes averting from the Ecaflip when she recalled the moment where the small master was struck down with a single blow after he jumped into the fray to try and free her from the traitor Qilby, the Eliacube having been an unstoppable force. It could have ended much worse… so much worse. “I thought he was dead,” she said, slowly shaking her head,” no words can express how sorry I am for having put Joris in such a position. I am just glad, so very glad that he survived and recovered. He is so selfless…”

“Alys…” The saying of her name had her finally look to Kerubim, seeing him gently smile at her before he reached out to take her hand and hold it between his paws,” you’re right… he is selfless, but what ever he does, no matter if it seems foolish, he does out of consideration for what is good. If he came to your aid, he did it because he believed it was the right thing to do. He may be small,” he heartily chuckled,” but he has a heart which could be as big as this very world. Injustice is something he can not live with… you two have grown close, I can tell and it pleases me to know that the care between the two of you is mutual. He is in good hands… as are you.” 

The guilt Alys felt began to ebb away after hearing Kerubim speak proudly of Joris, thinking of Alibert and how he worried yet believed in his children, no matter they weren’t his. The love the Disciples of Twelve held for each other was remarkable and inspirational. This was what she wanted for all those children who were waiting for a new home, the legacy she wanted to build for Yugo once he would be ready to become king.

“Now drink your tea before it becomes cold,” Kerubim smirked, patting the hand he held before releasing it and seating himself back down upon the comfy cushion,” if you like, I could share some stories while we wait for Joris to return and perhaps you could share some of your own? I may be old and not up for adventures anymore, but I got plenty talk about. Believe it or not, everything I sell downstairs has a story tied to it. Maybe something catches your fancy?”

Alys nodded after she took an obedient sip from the lukewarm tea and smiled to the old Ecaflip while holding the cup delicately in her hands,” I would like that.” It had been a long day. Just listening to Kerubim talking would be pleasant way to spend the evening.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

The sun had set hours ago, the night sky clear over the coastal city. The lit lanterns lined in the streets and hanging from porches and archways gave enough light for anyone who made their way through the city at the late hour, only a few people still out and about.

The bell hanging above the doorway jingled softly as the door opened and fell shut soon after, locking into place. The master of Bonta let his eyes adjust to the dark before he focused his gaze upon the glow which shone down from the top of the stairs. He slowly made his way towards it, listening intently as he climbed the steps and walked down the corridor until he stopped right before the sliver of light which fell across the floor from the door which stood slightly ajar. He remained silent as he turned his attention the what laid beyond the open door, seeing the familiar outline of the old Ecaflip past the edge of an armchair which stood as the centerpiece in what was a crowded office space. Kerubim was reading a book in peace among the clutter of books and paperwork, appearing to be by himself. One of his pointy ears turned towards Joris as the master walked further into the room yet the feline didn’t move other than to turn a page. 

“Welcome back, Papa. How did it go?”

“It went as it always does when Brakmar is involved…” Joris said with a tired sounding tone in his voice, his eyes scanning the room as he made his way over towards Kerubim while loosening the fur mantle he wore,” where is she?”

“In the lounge. She dozed off halfway through one of my stories,” Kerubim said while not taking his eyes off what he was reading, the large book resting in his lap,” don’t worry, Luis has been looking over her.”

Joris nodded somewhat before he turned his attention towards the door which remained standing open. “Luis.” The closed eye in the middle of the door twitched before it opened with a slow blinking after Joris called out for the Shushu, looking sleepy before it focused on the hooded figure which stood by the large arm chair Kerubim sat in. “How is she?” Joris stepped closer towards Luis while hearing the Shushu hum thoughtfully, waiting patiently for any kind of report he could give him.

Luis continued to sound thoughtful as he spoke, looking into the dark corridor,“ she has been soundly asleep but she began stirring a little while ago.” He had heard Alys speak of the nightmares she had; it was an easy guess to make they were bothering her once more.

“Thank you,” Joris said with a small incline of his head before he left the room without another word said, moving swiftly and quietly while leaving Kerubim to his book. He slowed in his approach when he reached the lounge and looked towards the coffee table, finding Alys soundly asleep with her head resting on top of her crossed arms. A blanket had been cast over her shoulders, probably an attempt by Kerubim to not disturb her and let her rest. As he looked more closely he could see her fingers move, twitching along with her closed eyes and eyebrows. She was silent, not making a sound while her body was reacting to whatever she was dreaming about. He breathed a sigh of relief before he turned around to leave her be, not wishing to wake her; she had a long day with leaving home and wander into an unknown city, only to chase after a stranger for who knew how long. It was no surprise that she was tired, especially with knowing how frail she had been months ago. 

A sudden gasp had him stop in his tracks and glance back over his shoulder to where Alys was resting, seeing her look bewildered with her eyes wide open, a hint of fright written upon her face. He watched to observe her, to see if she had woken up or if she would fall instantly back to sleep but the moment her turquoise eyes turned to him and her eyebrows furrowed, he knew her to be awake.

She slowly blinked while she sat up before peering back over her shoulder as she felt something slip down her back while she tried to puzzle together where she was. She rose a brow when she noticed the blanket and quickly reached for it to prevent it from falling upon the floor before she looked back to Joris after realizing he was there. “Joris,” she said softly, seeming surprised to see him before the look in her eyes betrayed she finally understood what had happened and where she was,” I must have dozed off…”

“So you did,” Joris smirked while he lingered in the doorway,” I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Alys shook her head, a little slow and jarring as she ran a hand along her cheek and brushed some of her hair aside, still waking from the slumber she had accidentally rolled into while her host kept her company,” you didn’t… it was just a dream.”

“The nightmares?”

She nodded a little solemn and took the blanket away from around her shoulders to make herself a little more presentable, yet suddenly froze in her movements with her arms held up after something startled her and had her tightly grip the edges of the blanket. Her eyes were cast down to her lap as something peculiar laid in it, a pink ball which radiated warmth. She blinked, staring upon it until she could see it move, tiny stumpy legs stretching before they wiggled and the ball began to whine softly. “Joris…” she said, sounding a little spooked as she wasn’t certain what exactly made itself comfy in her lap; it was like a naked Tofu but with six legs and no beak or wings. She kept the blanket alot when Joris came closer to inspect what had startled the Eliatrope, seeing his eyes squint in the dark of his hood as he smiled.

“I already wondered where she was,” he said, lowering himself down on the cushion next to Alys while he looked down to her lap,” it is our pet flea Pupuce. She guards the store, when not napping.”

“Pupuce?” Alys asked before she looked back down upon the flea. It was almost the size of her hand, perhaps a little larger than that. It was wriggling, still asleep but whining softly like it was craving for something. She lowered the blanket a little after a moment of thought before pulling at it to bring it around and laid part of it over the flea, carefully tucking it in. The whining ceased when warmth and comfort returned, causing the six-legged creature to continue its slumber in peace. “Peculiar choice for a pet. Cute, but peculiar,” she said as she looked to Joris, seeing him shrug.

“She is part of the family,” he said while he fully undid his mantle and laid it upon the table, rolling with his shoulders as if he had taken a large weight off them,” as peculiar as it may seem.”

Alys smiled. It was indeed a strange family if one were to consider it consisted out of Joris, an old Ecaflip which was presumably hundreds of years old, a Shushu which possessed a house and an oversized flea which believed to be a watchdog, but then her own family was not much different; they had their rightful place in the peculiar department with consisting out of Enutrof, dragons and Eliatropes. She looked Joris over when seeing him lean on the table while he tugged a little at the collar of his coat. “Is everything alright?” she asked after observing him, not having seen him undo his mantle and give off an air of exhaustion before. Was it because he was home, a place where he could unwind and lower his guard?

He nodded, if not a little slowly and shifted a little upon the cushion to pull a leg up, saying,” I am still not certain what Brakmar’s intentions are with coming to Bonta. The king and the prince discuss much but it doesn’t seem to lead anywhere; the prince keeps going in circles, dodging questions and avoiding subjects… Tomorrow evening there will be a masquerade at the palace in honor of the prince’s visit which will keep me fairly occupied, courtesy of the king and the royal court. Hopefully something comes to light then. But enough about Brakmar…” He began to undo his gloves while peering at Alys from the corner of his eyes,” tell me about your nightmares.”

Her nightmares. She had spoken about them several times by now; to Phaeris, to Yugo and Adamaï and even Alibert. Her sole reason for coming to Bonta was in the hopes Joris would have a grasp on what the meaning was behind her nightmares but she felt reluctant now that it was finally time to inform him about the matter. Had she not burdened him enough with being here while he had Brakmar to deal with? She sighed through her nose before shaking her head somewhat after she found herself making up excuses; she should know better by now. 

“I really began believing they were just that; nightmares caused by my mind playing some sick joke on me because I am still not as whole as I wish to be,” she said,” but after I saw that mask in the crowd, I knew it was more than just terrors in the night. I have that very same mask, the very same symbols and eyes in my dreams.” She saw she had Joris’ full attention after he laid his gloves aside and let an arm rest over his knee, to other allowing him to lean upon the table while he sat facing towards her. “The dream always starts with darkness which eventually gets penetrated by a pair of eyes. Steel colored eyes which hold no emotion. More eyes will appear but they are insignificant compared to the first pair of eyes… Eventually the grey eyes begin to cry, blood I presume, shaping these strange red markings. They were the exact same as the markings on the mask that man wore. I couldn’t believe it when I saw it…”

“Was there anything else about him?”

Alys nodded,” there was… it had nothing to do with the dream, or, I don’t think it does but he was emitting a strange sensation which made me feel drawn to him; it felt familiar. It was how I found him and what allowed me to keep track of him whenever he managed to give me the slip. The feeling disappeared after he paralyzed me and got away… I haven’t felt it since.” She rubbed her forehead, still bothered by losing the first clue to deciphering her dream. She was so very close… “All he had was the mask and his eyes which were visually connected with what I seen in my nightmares. The rest has not connection to him… When those red markings form from the eyes’ tears, a giant golden hand comes crashing down on me and I am unable to stop it or flee from it as I can not tap into my Wakfu.”

“Golden?” Alys nodded after Joris spoke up, the tone in his voice a stronger volume than before, as if he had made a sudden realization. His eyes averted from her for a moment, brooding in silence before asking,” true gold or a hand painted gold?”

“True gold. I can hear it creak like when one bends metal before it appears from the dark and I can also see my own reflection in it before… well, before it brings itself down onto me and has me plummet into the depths of darkness.”

Joris shook his head before he sat up a little and leaned over towards Alys, saying while he glared intensely at her from under the rim of his hood and grabbed for her arms, his whole demeanor serious,” think, Alys… recall the Council of Twelve. The kings, the queens, the princes, the stewards and the masters that were present. Who of them held a golden scepter shaped like a hand? You know this.” He could see her remember and make the connection, the look of dismay which began to form upon her face telling him she was thinking of the exact same thing like he was. He had seen that ridiculous scepter for several days now; it was fresh on his mind.

“Brakmar…” Alys said almost breathless and rose a hand to wrap her fingers lightly around her throat as she felt her heart sink and her stomach turn. It couldn’t possible be that which the golden hand meant; it spelled disaster if it were true. What could it possibly mean? “I-I don’t understand,” she stammered, trying to get her thoughts back in order,” the mask, now Brakmar… if it truly means Brakmar or the prince. Maybe it speaks of Enutrof in some shape or form.” She was grasping at straws, not wishing to believe the golden hand had a connection to Brakmar; it scared her too much to accept or even consider.

“Maybe,” Joris said while holding Alys by her arms and kept his eyes on her,” but we will find out. Tomorrow night you will come with me to the palace. It is a great risk but it is our only chance to get you close to the Brakmarian prince.”

“What? Goddess, no,” she shook her head and leaned away from Joris while raising her hands in objection to his preposterous sounding plan, the look in her eyes betraying she was scared and worried,” it is too risky. Who knows what he’ll do if he sees me. You know he is against the Eliatropes… he nearly declared war upon my people, upon the children. And by the Goddess, I will not put you, your city and the treaty in jeopardy because I seen a golden hand in a dream. It is too stupendous and dangerous.”

“That is why you will go in disguise,” the small master said, not sharing the Eliatrope's worries,” the masquerade will be the perfect cover. You won’t need to speak with him or any of his entourage and you don’t have to mingle, but you’ll have the freedom to investigate and also me to keep an eye on things. As long as you keep your distance, you will be safe. The discovery of the masked convict tells us that following your visions is important; you have the chance to take the next step and so you should take it. Remember Alys, you are in Bonta… you are surrounded by allies. No matter the outcome, you are not alone. You have to trust me like you did in Sadida.”

She trusted him, she truly did but she questioned the plan. She would need to come face to face with the Prince to find out if the golden hand from her dream truly was connected to him or Brakmar, even if there would be a distance in between them. Was she ready to see that white powered mug of the prince again? She didn’t fear him but she feared what he could do against her people if she were to accidentally cross him, or Bonta. Their last meetings didn't exactly end well… “I trust you,” she whispered and laid a hand across his to give it a light squeeze, seeing him nod from the corner of her eyes before his small dark skinned hands reluctantly slipped away from her.

He was indeed taking a large risk by allowing her to enter the palace without informing his king but he wouldn't have suggested it if he didn't deem it important. He rather give her the chance in a place he had some influence and authority rather than let her figure it out on her own far away from him. If she were to find trouble, he wouldn't be there to save her... “We will find you something to wear tomorrow. There may be something in the storage for you… Kerubim will know where to look if so," he said after convincing himself he was doing the right thing by indulging himself with helping the Eliatrope and sat himself back down, trying to form a plan in the back of his head," do your nightmares reveal anything more?”

“Several things,” the Eliatrope answered, still distracted by the unsettling worry of what may happen tomorrow and what Joris was planning,” I…” She tried to recall, pushing through the haze which was brought to her mind,” I land in a river of blood after falling through the darkness, having a hole in my chest. It hurts, like psychically hurts. It feels so very real and whenever I wake it feels sore for a while.”

“Your wound…?”

Alys rose a brow before she touched the faintly scarred spot upon her chest, hidden underneath the veil she wore around her head. The royal Eniripsa of Sadida had tried her best to mend the injury after Alys got wounded by Qilby, but it was time which would eventually fade the scar. She shook her head when she dismissed the possibility,” it feels more like something is missing, or taken from me. It feels like a void. I considered it being my lost memories but I didn’t think it would cause me so much pain. The pain makes me believe it is something else but… with no memories, I can’t figure it out. I think the end of the nightmare has something to do with it… The hole in my chest begins to hurt more when I am forced to face a skeletal dragon. I am shackled down by heavy chains on a pile of bones and skulls, I am not allowed to get away. The dragon…”

Joris tilted his head somewhat when the Eliatrope seemed to hesitate, softly urging her on,” go on…”

“You can feel the hatred and despair festered in every bone. It hates me so much… It speaks to me, tells me I am weak, that I can not protect the suffering and the forgotten. That I should return to dust… It hurts so much.” She clutched for the front of the cloth which laid across her chest, swallowing as she felt her throat tightening with the fright the ending of the nightmare brought her. “And then a Dofus appears, as if it were the very heart of the dragon. It wants me to take it from its rib case but the moment I try reaching for it, it… it…” A trembling breath escaped her. It still wasn’t easy to speak of it out loud,” it breaks along with me and the dragon; we crumble apart. It is then I wake up…”

A silence fell in the lounge, the Eliatrope trying not to succumb to the pain and sadness the recalling of her nightmares put her through while the small master pondered about what was told. “Do you know the color of the Dofus by any chance?” he asked after a little while of laying out the mental puzzle pieces before him.

“No… it glows too bright for me to see. It could be white or yellow. It could be grey… the glow is too intense.”

“The way you fall apart along with the dragon and the Dofus tells me that you are connected,” Joris said thoughtfully, still picking through his thoughts before asking,” do you perhaps know where your Dofus is? You do not have to tell me its location, just that you are aware of it.”

She sighed, her shoulders dropping in defeat,” I don’t. Baltazar told me that my Dofus is not as powerful as the original ones because I am a second generation of Eliatropes. It will be difficult to track… or sense. It doesn’t help that I can not remember my dragon brother either. It is out of my reach…” She brought her hands upwards while she straightened up, pushing them underneath the veil and into her thick hair while holding back on a sigh and trying to not give into the despair brewing within her. It did feel hopeless when it was all summed up… at least she found two clues on the first day of her quest; she was extremely lucky on that part. 

“It won’t be out of your reach forever, Alys,” Joris said in an attempt to comfort her, seeing how talking in depth about her nightmares had made her upset. He had a certain knowledge about Dofus but he had to admit to himself that the Eliatrope Dofus were a mystery to him. It was inevitable that Alys would return to her Dofus one day and rejoin with her brother and while he wishes for her to find that peace of mind eventually, he also hoped that it will be a long time from now. She still had a long life to live… “Let us focus on the first part of your dream before we try to decipher the rest. Tomorrow we’ll have a closer look at what the golden hand means and if it is truly tied to Brakmar. Are you tired...?”

Alys nodded after she drew her hands free from her hair and rested them on top of the sleeping Pupuce, petting the flea as it laid huddled in her lap,” I am, yes.” Tired and nervous. She would try not to worry too much about the next day, having to trust the small master but she had a feeling sleep wouldn’t be easy to come by this night. The day had drained her however; she needed to rest.

Joris pushed himself up to a standing after she gave her answer, leaving his mantle and gloves upon the table while he held a hand out to Alys, his other arm held behind his back,” allow me to show you where you will sleep tonight.” Back to his good manners, he set a step back as the Eliatrope took his hand and carefully lifted Pupuce from her lap to lay the bundled up flea on the rug, letting it continue to sleep there before shuffling to her feet. 

Joris guided Alys further into the bazaar this time after leaving the lounge, down another corridor, past many more wares and several doors on which the present Shushu eyes were closed until they climbed another stairway which lead up to the second and top floor of the massive Shushu house. Another hallway… The bazaar felt like a maze to Alys with the many doors and hallways until it they finally reached a dead end, a corridor which held only two doors and a small window. Joris walked over to the door at the end before he opened it and took a stance by the doorway to allow Alys entry with a small polite and welcoming incline of his head.

The room he gave her entry to was a rather large and open space in the very top of the bazaar, lit by a round window which let in the light from the outside world. The room was filled with various things, from bookcases to wardrobes, chests and crates to vases and baskets while shelves which ran along the walls were stacked with more items which didn’t fit in anywhere else in the bazaar or were too personal to sell. One would easily think it was but a storage space if it hadn't been for the bed which could be seen on an elevated platform in the alcove at the back of the room, neatly but cozily tucked away among what at first looked like an unorganized mess.

"This is where I usually sleep," Joris said quietly while he walked further into the room, knowing it wasn't all that splendorous but it served it's purpose well enough to not be all too embarrassed about it.

A chuckle coming from Alys caused him to frown a little and turn somewhat to look at her while she came closer. "I am sorry… After all this time we spent together, I never imagined you slept like everyone else,” she said apologetically after catching his inquisitive gaze, a hand held before her mouth to hide her amused smile. 

“I do, just… not as much,” he said while tilting his head from side to side as if he was somewhat embarrassed or reluctant to speak of it. The air of mystery he was known to have had given many people several misconceptions about him; only a few knew him well enough to know the truth and he was content with that he could count the amount of people on a single hand. “Nevertheless,” he continued after a soft clearing of his throat and stood next to the ladder which lead up to the elevated part of the alcove, giving it a light pat,” you will be able to rest up here for the night. I will discuss the plan for tomorrow with Kerubim and attend to any preparations.” He kept his eyes on the Eliatrope when she came closer to have a look at the bed he offered on top of the wooden plateau, allowing himself to take in the sight of her being lit by the night's light falling in through the window before he said with a humble incline of his head to not stare," do make yourself at home.”

“Thank you, Joris… but, where will you sleep?” she asked, making the assumption that the large pillowy mattress with furs and blankets was the bed offered. She saw him shrug as he looked around the dark room, the shine in his eyes and the tip of his nose the only hints of his face in the darkness of the hood he always wore.

“I still have much to do so sleep will be very little to none. Don’t worry though, it is the norm,” he said with a small nod before he stepped away and folded his hands together behind his back while glancing to her from the corner of his eyes,” you should get some rest, Alys. You’ll need your strength if you are to face Brakmar tomorrow... We’ll see each other again in the morning but do call on me if you need me for anything.” He took his leave after hearing Alys whisper him good night with a certain shyness which made him smile before making his way downstairs; he had much to discuss with the elderly Ecaflip and it wasn't solely going to be about the masquerade.

Alys felt a little lost after she was left to her own devices, standing next to the ladder in silence before her eyes were drawn towards the window. She looked towards it while fidgeting a little, feeling like she was given too much kindness this day yet she felt safe in the place Joris presumably called his home. She kept her eyes on the window when she forced herself to move and give into the desire to take in the sights in the hope it would ease her worries and troubling thoughts, needing to scale a few crates which were stacked like an improvised stairway. They creaked under her weight, the sounds causing her to hesitate in her climb but they appeared to be sturdy enough. Her fingers soon touched the windowsill before she leaned on it, greeted by the sight of Bonta at night and a feeling of awe. 

The bazaar was located on one of the higher levels of the city, granting a magnificent view of the White City. Alys could see the bridges and rail tracks running over and through the city from over the rooftops, the harbor out of sight though the shimmer of the ocean waves was visible at the far horizon. The city was massive and she could only see but a part of it from through the round window. The palace was out of sight... Perhaps for the better with what was to happen the next day. Yugo and Adamaï would have loved it here, especially with how excited the Eliatrope was about his Boufbowl match… For a moment she wondered what they were doing, if they were asleep. They should be, it was already late. She looked over towards offered bed after unwillingly taking her eyes from the breathtaking view, recalling Alibert’s voice whenever he would urge the boys to bed; she needed to sleep too. 

A deep breath left her after her conscience reluctantly accepted Joris and Kerubim's hospitality and the offer of lodging for the night, something which only made her feel deeper indebted to the small master. The thought that she would sleep here of all places made her nervous, in a good way, yet to not feel guilty remained fairly difficult. 

She climbed the ladder after leaving the small pile of crates and forcing herself to go to bed, soon sinking away in the softness of the large pillow-like mattress after taking off her shoes and gloves. Her eyes kept wandering after she tried to make herself comfortable in the bed which belonged to the Bontarian master, everything smelling different while the sounds she heard were unfamiliar to her; it was far too surreal that she was there. She knew she was safe though, she had no doubts about that. Her thoughts moved from those she left behind in Emelka to the earlier happenings until sleep overtook her, the nightmares staying at bay to grant her some respite after such an eventful day.  



	7. Masks

 

The day was spent within the storage of Kerubim’s bazaar. Rummaging and looking through all the stored items, Kerubim had looked for several clothing pieces which could be worn by the female Eliatrope, at times distracted by memories and sharing the stories of several items which passed through his paws during the search. Joris had been absent since the late morning as his presence was required at the palace. He did conjure up a plan during the night after having discussed several matters with Kerubim and Luis and had laid it out in detail before he took his leave. The plan was simple; find Alys a disguise and have her zaap along the outer edge of the city towards the palace under the cover of darkness. She was to meet Joris in the palace gardens where he would assure safe entry into the palace though once she was past the walls she should be fine on her own.

The sun had set a little while ago, the horizon emitting a faint orange glow while the rest of the sky was dark and speckled with stars. Music could be heard along with the murmur of voices coming from the palace which laid at the coastal edge of the city, the festivities in honor of Brakmar’s presence already ongoing. The small master of Bonta stood in the shadows as he waited close byone of the pillars of the large balcony of the throne room, standing completely still while he listened and kept his eyes on the impressive gardens which spread out before him. A flicker of light along the high walls surrounding the palace alerted him, his eyes narrowing as he searched the dark for the one he was supposed to meet. He didn’t even flinch when a zaap opened next to him and lit up the dark corner, watching someone step through before darkness returned after the zaap closed itself. He tilted his head up to look at the woman dressed in black next to him, seeing her look around to take in the surroundings while stroking her hands along her dress to see if all was still in order after traveling across city by the use of portals. “Glad you made it safely.”

Alys brought her hands up to tug at the hood she wore and pull it further over ehr head to hide her wheat colored locks, her red painted lips showing a small insecure smile before she said with a hushed voice,” sorry if I am late... I tried to travel as fast as I could.” She slipped on a pair of long black gloves to cover her bare arms and hands, having been unable to wear them beforehand as the dark cloth would have prevented her from conjuring any zaaps; her hands needed to be free for such.

Joris shook his head in silent answer while he looked her over, his eyes wandering over her figure; that which she wore should suffice with hiding her identity from anyone who had met her before… which were but two people. As long as the prince of Brakmar and his general were occupied by the ongoing feast, they shouldn’t figure out an Eliatrope was in their presence. He recognized the bow meow mask Alys wore across her eyes and nose, one of the items Kerubim got into his possession during his adventures when he was still young. Story was that a spirit of a bow meow familiar lived within the mask, granting the witch it belonged to its feline prowess and night vision whenever she wore it. It was but a fabricated story to entertain and charm a young Joris, the mask as innocent as any other. At least it found some use instead of laying in the back of the storage to collect dust. “I see Kerubim found you something.” 

“It is a bit cramped…” Alys whispered while giving the front of the hood another tug, speaking more of the small space her Wakfu wings were kept in rather than the bodice which was tied tightly around her waist to keep the black dress in place while it hugged her curves. The hood had small cat-like ears to accentuate the mask but they were definitely smaller than what Alys would usually wear.

“It looks good on you,” Joris said honestly before he turned around to look towards the open doors to see if the coast was clear and nobody had wandered out onto the balcony,” though forgive me for saying this, but blue does suit you better than black.” The compliments didn’t go by unnoticed but there were more important matters at hand such as infiltrating the masquerade than the Eliatrope's faint blush which was hidden underneath the mask. He took a small step back after he concluded the balcony was clear from anyone but him and Alys and turned his attention back to her,” remember what we discussed… as long as you try and stay in the background, you should remain undetected. The throne room is large, you’ll have the space to move and investigate freely. I’ll be nearby if you need me but we can’t be seen talking together; it would only rise suspicion.” He straightened his back and nodded towards the open doors, saying quietly,” go in when you feel ready. I will enter the throne room from somewhere else.”

Alys leaned forward to look past the pillar she was hiding behind towards the several doors which stood wide open, hearing the sounds of the so called party in honor of Brakmar. It sounded like there were many people present, as expected. She smiled down to the small master, whispering to him as she stepped out of the shadows,“ thank you for this opportunity, Joris...”

He nodded as he accepted her gratitude before he dashed over towards the balustrade of the balcony and jumped over it to not linger and set the plan in motion, landing further down below. He would keep an eye on the situation while staying close to his King’s side but it was all up to Alys to figure out the meaning of the golden hand from her dream. Allowing her to be close to the prince of Brakmar was already a large risk to take, especially on Bontarian soil… this better work.

After Joris took his leave and left Alys by herself on the balcony, she adjusted the mask she wore before stepping over towards the first open doorway to peek inside. What she saw was a large gathering of people, the largest she had seen in one place. No group of people could beat a thousand children, but this was different; it felt stuffy and crowded, no matter the size of the throne room. She made her way in after a moment of observing, moving around masked people which were engaged in different kind of conversations. It was hard to tell who was who or what deity they worshiped but she wouldn’t know anyone other than Joris, the Brakmarian prince and his general; there was no point in figuring out other people’s backgrounds and allegiance. Her eyes sought for a sign of the prince while she stayed in the back of the throne room, quietly apologizing whenever she would squeeze herself past a small cluster of people. It really was crowded but she could see the thick fur collar and the ridiculous looking crown she had seen before in Sadida before she stayed close to another pillar for some cover. Her eyes narrowed somewhat as she looked towards the Prince seated in a large chair next to the throne of the Bontarian king, easily recognizable no matter the mask he wore. The golden scepter was a familiar sight, one which had accusingly pointed and jabbed her way several times before. 

Her chest heaved when Alys took a deep breath, the sight of the golden hand with its held up index and pinkie finger bringing forth memories she didn’t wish to witness or be reminded of. She could hear the shattering of glass and a deafening scream in the back of her head, fragments of her nightmares shimmering through the memories which wished to surface. The prince was speaking to his general, the large appearance with his thick black lips wearing a similar mask as his liege. His many medals pinned to his robes gave him away though she would recognize the man anywhere. They seemed to be either gloating or mocking some of the people in the crowd while the King of Bonta was conversing with some of his loyal subjects that had gathered by the throne, seeming to be in a fair mood. It was easy to tell there was a tension between the two different royalties but so far there were no visible hostilities. 

The Eliatrope tore her eyes away from the scepter and turned around to not be found staring, not certain where to take it from there. The sight of the golden hand did bring a feeling of dread but was it because of the nightly vision or because of the relationship she had with Brakmar?

Alys pondered for a moment while the music continued to play, lost in thought until she could feel something tugging on her conscience. It was weak but she could sense it coming from somewhere outside of the throne room. She glanced back towards the prince and his general with a faint suspicion as she was unable to tell what it was, seeing someone had stepped up next to the prince and was whispering something into his ear. The partially hidden face of the Prince brightened up, a grin revealing his yellowed teeth before he wove the man clad in dark armor away and leaned over towards his general, speaking quietly to him. 

She took a step to the side to hide herself behind the pillar when the general rose to a standing and took his leave along with two of the Brakmarian guards which stood behind him and the Prince, making their way out of the throne room with a confident stride. Were they heading for what she was sensing? It seemed like it… She hesitated to follow, the urge to go after the general strong but there was a doubt which kept her in place. To follow him was a greater risk than she was already taking by being present in the throne room, but the feeling she was picking up on was already so very weak from what she could tell. She had no choice; she had to tail him. 

The Eliatrope bit on her red colored lip when she made the drastic decision and stepped around the pillar to seek for a way to pursue after the Brakmarian general until a black and ivory appearance stopped her dead in her tracks. The figure doomed up before her like he came out of nowhere, having taking a single step and a gracious turn to block her path with his presence, whether it was intentional or not. She gazed up towards the masked face with large eyes of startle, noting a fanged grin which was sharp white against the black fur. It was an Ecaflip from what she could tell and a tall one at that compared to Kerubim… Alys took a small step back and was about to excuse herself to go around him and not lose track of the general when the black furred feline bent forward and brought his masked snout closer to her.

“I don’t recall seeing you before,” he said while he reached out to take one of Alys’ gloved hands into his claws, tightening his grip around her fingers when he felt her make the attempt to polite retract her hand. He brought her hand up to his snout, sniffing the back of it before his golden eyes focused more intently on the Eliatrope and the mask she wore,” from Brakmar, are we? Or... perhaps somewhere else. You are a long way from home.”

Alys kept her lips tightly sealed, not certain what to say to the stranger while also feeling a little repulsed by him holding her hand like he did. The way he looked at her was like a predator eyeing its prey; she felt uncomfortable in his presence but it seemed he wasn’t willing to let her slip away from him just yet. The chance of figuring out where the general had gone was growing smaller with each passing second... She tried to glance past the Ecaflip to where the Brakmarian and his two bodyguards had gone but they had already left the throne room and where nowhere to be seen.

“Not one for chit-chat, hmm?” the Ecaflip asked while cocking his head a little, his pointy ears perking up to match the sly looking grin he carried. He looked like he was on to something and was toying a little with whatever he was thinking though she had no idea what exactly it could be; she couldn’t recall meeting him before. “I am Ush, Ush Galesh… and you are?” It was no request for an introduction; it was a demand judging by the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes.

Ush Galesh… Alys had heard of the name when Joris taught her about Bonta. He was one of the nobles which formed the Bontarian Council, supporters and advisers to the King and the city. She had come to learn from Joris that the Ecaflip had a reputation for seeking trouble for his own little enjoyments but there was so much more which Joris hadn’t shared about Ush... 

She made another attempt to take her hand back from him yet the gentle try was interrupted when his sharp claws hooked in the black fabrics of the glove she wore, the threatening objection causing a shiver to crawl up her spine. Alys stared at the extended claws pinning her glove and holding her hand in place before Ush suddenly retracted his claws and uncoiled his fingers to let her go, showing a devilish smile. He was playing with her, doing his reputation of being a bored but fiendish nobleman justice but why? “A guest,” she finally answered after trying to collect herself, causing him to laugh.

“Aren’t we all, kitten? Though I know for a fact you weren’t invited,” he said amused and bent forward once more to bring himself close to her while he held his claws behind his back, whispering with a lowered voice after his ears folded back and his lips curled up into a grin,” not that it is any of my business. I was about to take my leave from this charade when I couldn’t help but notice you. There is something about you… a certain power. It is most intriguing.” He purred as he mused, the long whiskers which sprouted from his black snout vibrating before he added while straightening himself up and removed the mask he wore to reveal his true features,” I am certain you won’t bore me when given the chance though that won’t be today. We are destined to meet once more, little moumouse, you can trust me on that.” He smirked when he brushed past Alys, leaving on a threatening note which filled her with unease. The mask he had undone was carelessly dropped with a clatter upon a tray with drinks when Ush walked past a servant, the poor young man trying to catch the toppling glasses but it was in vain; the glasses shattered and spilled the drinks across the marble floors yet the Ecaflip responsible for the mess didn’t seem to care. 

Alys quickly knelt down next to the flustered servant to help pick up some of the larger glass shards and lay them on the tray, not hearing him stutter a thank you or paying heed to the glances thrown their way as she looked towards Ush. Bonta wasn’t just splendor and justice… it held dark secrets at its core and Ush was proof of it. She blinked in surprise when the tall black Ecaflip suddenly disappeared, a small bow meow with its tail proudly held up high having taken his place. The crowd parted quickly to make way for the black feline, the guards at the doors bowing their heads when it passed them to leave the throne room. The Eliatrope huffed at the realization that the Ecaflip was able to shapeshift and looked down upon the collected glass shards in the velvet clad palm of her hand, still kneeling next to the servant which was trying to clean up Ush’s mess the best he could. 

What was she doing...? She got distracted. Was it on purpose? 

The dots suddenly connected in her head when Alys questioned her own actions and nearly clenched her open hand which held the shards into a fist in frustration... _damn that cat_. Her eyes narrowed as she couldn’t help but feel Ush’s forceful meeting had been intentional rather than a coincidence and quickly dropped the collected shards upon the servant's tray before she rose to a standing, looking to where the general had gone. She could still sense the mysterious sensation no matter that it was very faint. It was but a flicker, a tiny voice which was calling for her from somewhere far away; there was still a chance to find it. There had to be.

She rose the skirt of her gown a little to make haste, once more making her way through the sea of masks till she reached the tall doors of the throne room through which Ush took his leave. She didn’t make eye contact with the guards when she walked through and made her way into the grand entry hall of the palace, trying to focus on what she was able to sense. She lost so much time already… She kept up a decent pace but moved with caution after she ascended the stairway leading to the first floor, eyes and ears open for any sign of trouble. She had no idea where the general could have gone but if her hunch was correct, he had to be near what ever she was sensing. With the guests of the masquerade remaining on the ground floor of the palace, Alys stuck close to the walls to not be found alone by a guard while peeking through open doors and down long corridors as she made her way through the grandiose home of the king. It was fairly quiet, something which surprised her a little but she wasn’t going to question a stroke of luck now that she finally had it; the silence and lack of guards truly was in her favor.

Dread flared up inside of her when the faint flicker she was sensing became weaker the longer she tried to find a way through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms while attempting to avoid any guards or servants which may be wandering the halls. Where was it? What was it? Why did it feel so familiar?

The tense silence was suddenly broken by the sound of echoing footsteps further down the corridor, coming closer to where the Eliatrope was. She nearly lost her calm in her frantic search for whatever emitted that strange sensation, quickly backing up to find refuge in a hallway which was connected to the corridor she was passing through. From the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of the bright red hair rounding the corner when she hurried into the dark hallway before she pressed herself against the wall to make herself as flat as possible to not be seen by whomever came down the corridor while holding her breath.

The footsteps and rustling of armor came gradually closer until the tall Brakmarian general unknowingly passed the hallway Alys was hiding in, seeing he was in the presence of only one guard as she kept herself pressed against the wall. She frowned in mild confusion when the two Brakmarians disappeared from her sight, very certain that the general had left the throne room with two guards in his tow. Where was the other one? Was he delayed, dismissed or stationed elsewhere? She waited while intently listening to the sound of dying footsteps until all she could hear was her own breathing and the faint sounds of the masquerade in the throne room. She let out a deep sigh of relief as she wasn't discovered before she pushed herself away from the wall and peered around the corner into the corridor to make certain the coast was truly clear. 

“What are you doing here?”

Alys had to hold back on letting out a startled yelp when a voice sounded right next to her just when she was about to leave the hallway she took cover in, quickly sidestepping away to get to safety while nerves and panic flared up. She rose a hand towards whoever had startled her, her eyes large with paranoia behind the mask while the cyan glow of Wakfu was hardly noticeable underneath the black fabric of the glove she wore. "Joris?” She sounded surprised when she stared at the master in the recognizable blue hooded coat, seeing him raise a brow and tilt his head while his eyes flickered from her face to the hand she was aiming at him," Goddess..." She quickly brought her hand up to press it against her chest and calm her racing heart, stammering as her nerves were all over the place," I-I was following the general. How did you... how did you find me?"

“It isn’t difficult to notice someone leaving the throne room when the shattering of glass attracts most of the attention of those present. It may have been a small scene, Alys, but it was still a scene,” Joris said with a lowered voice, seeing her grimace after he made her aware of the fact that Ush’s carelessness had done more than cause a delay,” why were you following the general? Did you find something?”

Alys nodded before she looked down the corridor the general passed through. “I sensed something faint while I was in the throne room. The prince dismissed the general and two of his guards shortly after; I didn't want to pass it off as coincidence... Yet that feeling, that which I sensed has grown far too weak for me to pick up on it. It's almost as if it is moving... What is down that way?” she asked while she stayed where she was and pointed down the corridor, still feeling like an intruder in the palace. Ush was right; she wasn’t invited, no matter that Joris had allowed her to be present.

“The prince and his entourage’s chambers…” the master answered after looking into the direction she was pointing, still speaking quietly,” it is heavily guarded so it is good I found you before anyone else did. Do you believe the prince or the general are hiding that which you sense?”

“I am not sure…” There was a tone of defeat in her voice before she whispered to not attract the attention of anyone nearby while she rested her fingers against the front of the bow meow mask with a solemn look,” I can't sense it anymore... It is like it is no longer inside the palace’s premises, if it was to begin with. Whatever it was, I sensed it shortly before the general took his leave from the throne room. It truly can’t be a coincidence but I have no solid evidence that Brakmar is connected to that strange sensation I keep picking up on.” She couldn’t make any accusations, not without truly knowing; all she had were guesses and those weren’t enough. “Has the king noticed anything yet?”

“Not so far but he is suspicious, has been for a while with Brakmar’s strange behavior since their arrival. We should return to the throne room to not feed his suspicion, and also before anyone sees us together… or you alone; guests shouldn’t be wandering through the halls unsupervised ,” Joris said and motioned with a hand towards the end of the corridor to show Alys which way to go,” I will have a look around the guest quarters when things have settled down and the party is over, see if I’ll find something out of the ordinary.”

Alys nodded, knowing her search was over. It was time to return to the throne room and focus on her visions rather than a feeling which was no longer present. She was burdening Joris enough already with her sudden exploration of the palace and sneaking about like some criminal or spy. “The golden hand though,” she said after taking a few steps down the corridor and looked back over a shoulder to Joris,” it definitely has something to do with Brakmar.” She only had to figure out what exactly it was. She continued down the corridor to not linger any longer after seeing Joris nod in acknowledgement to her observation, knowing she had to return to pretending she didn't know him and was a respected guest of the masquerade. She was growing nervous with all the sneaking about; she truly wasn’t Rogue or Sram material, no matter that she wore black for this evening. 

Joris’s eyes narrowed when he picked up on the sound of purring behind him soon after Alys disappeared from view, the purring intensifying as it came closer,” she is special.” The small master only turned his upper body to glance down at the black bow meow which walked up to him, the golden eyes shining in the gloom of the hallway. “I am liking this game you are playing, Joris,” Ush said, the feline’s face distorted with an unnatural looking grin as he brushed himself against Joris’ legs,” I am sure you don’t mind if I change the rules a little to accommodate a few more players.”

He didn’t move when Ush circled around him with his tail held high, the feline appearing to be intrigued and amused by the unexpected turn in events. Joris had anticipated Brakmar picking up on Alys’ presence and had therefore acted with utmost caution to prevent it, but he hadn’t accounted for Ush or anyone else to interfere. Joris knew all too well that there was nothing he could say or do to have the Ecaflip take his interest away from the Eliatrope; he was already neck deep into scheming and he wasn’t known to take no for an answer. The Ecaflip was stubborn and powerful, perhaps one of the most powerful beings in Bonta and beyond. But why was Ush interested? What had he figured out that Joris hadn’t? “What are you after, Ush?”

“The prize. An Ecaflip doesn’t play if there is nothing worthy to gain. You are no fool, Joris, we both know that the stakes are fairly high this time around. Why else would you go as far as to have someone infiltrate the very home of your beloved king? If only you knew what you have gotten yourself and your little trinket into; you would have taken a much different approach. I am not complaining about your naivety... So far it's been well in my favor,” the feline smirked before he gracefully began to walk away from Joris,” I will let you, the lady and Brakmar butt heads for a while longer, see how far it will get you. I’ll grant you all some play time to show you I am not all heartless and do pay my debts; your attempt to save my life has not been forgotten, not in the slightest.” His ears folded back, the distaste he felt apparent in his voice after he recalled the time Joris barely saved him from being boiled alive in molten metal. He had repaid his debt then and there by sacrificing himself to save Bonta from being leveled to the ground by a crazed monster, but that he had survived the ordeal and also had Joris partially to thank for it was still a bitter reminder for a proud being like Ush. “I’ll play my hand when it is time, and trust me, Joris… it will be a very good hand. You and your lady better not disappoint me.”

Joris looked after the shapeshifted Ecaflip when he walked away, his eyes narrowed to slits in the dark of his hood. If there was one rotten apple in Bonta, it was Ush… He never would have guessed Alys’ visions would claim the attention of the Ecaflip, or was it Alys herself which had managed to grab Ush’s interest? Had he figured out she was an Eliatrope? Did he even know what they were and what they were capable of? What was the prize he was talking about? What could Ush possibly gain from getting involved in what he affectionately called a game? Joris didn’t view it as such; Alys’ future was depending on her finding the answer to whatever she was chasing after. It was no game, never had been, but as long as Ush kept his pawns and cards ready to strike with the right opportunity, Alys would not be safe in Bonta. He had to get her out of the city as soon as possible. 

He was swift when he made his way back to the throne room, the urgency of the situation forcing him to act. First matter of business was to remove Alys from the palace’s premises, eliminate the risk she would be discovered. If Ush had figured it out, who was to say the Prince of Brakmar hadn’t or wouldn’t any time soon? He began searching for the familiar bow meow mask and the eared hood the moment he was back in the throne room, soon finding Alys standing close to the back wall where she kept to herself while keeping a wary eye on the general after he returned to the Prince’s side. He beckoned with a hand for Alys to follow him when her turquoise eyes fell upon him and she took notice of his small appearance among the crowd, showing her it was time to go. He brushed past her to head for the balcony after she nodded understandingly in response, leading the way through the many people with a certain hurry in his step.

Alys slightly rose the slim skirt of the dress to follow after Joris after he gained her attention, snaking herself past a few people until she was forced to a sudden stop. Someone had grabbed for her from behind, their fingers wrapped firmly and tight around her wrist. She couldn’t help but gasp before she looked back to the one who had grabbed her so suddenly, at first believing it was Ush or the general until she took note of the thick leather glove which concealed the hand which held her so tight. Her eyes crawled up the arm until they met a familiar gaze, narrowed into an inquisitive stare of cold steel. Her breath left her while she stood like frozen, gazing upon the red markings which were burned into her mind and had her go on a wild goose chase through the city the day before. 

Behind her stood the masked convict, looking exactly the same like he did when they first saw each other in the streets of Bonta, the mask with the elongated mouth and crying eyes hidden away underneath the cloak he wore. His piercing eyes drew the Eliatrope in rather swiftly, the mask she wore to conceal her identity not able to fully hide the blush which developed across her cheeks while her heart raced in her chest. It really was him. Why was he here? Why now, of all times and places? She felt herself unable to battle back the conflicting feelings which welled up inside of her, the attempts to see him as a enemy rather than be charmed by his mysterious and alluring appearance failing to win the conflict.

“May I have this dance?” his muffled voice sounded from behind the mask while she looked perplexed before he pulled at the Eliatrope’s arm and forcefully tried to guide her in the opposite direction of where she was trying to go. 

Alys resisted at first, digging her heels down onto the marble floor while trying to pull her arm free from him but gave up as his grip became painful and refused to loosen. She couldn’t make a scene, not without blowing her cover and while she was so very close to leave this place without a single trace. She tore her eyes away from the mask to look for Joris, no longer seeing him or the blue of his coat as the guests of the masquerade obscured him from her sight. She held her breath when the masked stranger suddenly spun her around to face him, keeping a hold on her wrist while grabbing for her side to keep her close. 

“Scream and you’ll regret it,” the muffled voice said in warning while he shifted his grip to her hand rather than her wrist, tangling her fingers with his own and clamping down.

Joris turned his head to see if Alys was still following him from a safe distance after he made his way towards the open doors leading to the balcony… only to find she was gone. He blinked in surprise, straightening up while he frantically looked around to try and find a sign of her before he moved through the masked crowd to retrace his steps. He stopped the moment he saw her on the edge of what was the dance floor, noticing she was with someone dressed in black until he caught a glimpse of the bright red markings of the mask the person wore. He frowned when he instantly realized something was off, recalling the mask Alys had described to him when when she spoke of her nightmares and her chase after a masked stranger. Why was he here and what was he doing in Alys’ presence? Joris took a few steps back to observe and not draw attention to himself, wishing to assess the situation first before jumping to conclusions. 

The masked stranger hardly moved yet tried to blend in among the dancing masqueraders while he held Alys close, his grey eyes pinned on the Eliatrope which kept looking around like she was searching for someone or something. “Did you follow me here?” he asked, feeling her stiffen up and focus on him after he asked a question which seemed to take her by surprise.

“What? No, I didn’t,” Alys shook her head while sounding defensive before feeling his fingers digging into her side and hand as he appeared to be displeased with her answer,” I didn’t know--Why are you here?” So he recognized her… No matter her disguise, he knew her to be the woman who had chased him all over the city when he decided to not answer her wonders. Yet… there was something different about him. Her eyes fluttered over his appearance while she tried to lean away from him to not get lost in the lightheadedness which began to overtake her, feeling him pull at her to guide her around and keep up the pretend of slowly dancing with her. His handling of her was painful and uncomfortable and it kept her feelings well in check to not get lost in them, but it couldn’t hide something was missing. That which drawn her to him the day before was no longer there; she couldn’t sense anything about him, not like yesterday; the strange but familiar sensation was gone. All there was were the red markings painted on the pale wooden mask from her nightmares... She no longer felt drawn to him other than having the wish to find out the meaning behind his mask and understand why he was able to make her feel flustered in his presence after all he done to her.

“That isn’t your concern.”

Alys finally caught a glimpse of Joris when she was forced to turn with the masked stranger in the awkward dance, seeing the master standing a little further away. He was watching closely from under the hem of the hood as if to observe and wait for the right moment to act. “It _is_ my concern,” she said after she saw Joris nod to show her he was aware of the situation at hand after their eyes met; the masked stranger was trouble. ”You tried to kill me,” she spoke with a hushed voice to not draw any unwanted attention before asking while glaring at her captor,” who are you and why are you here?”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you. I was merely trying to get you off my back; you were in my way… still are,” he said, sounding nonchalant and cold about it,” and who I am and why I am here is not for you to know. I didn’t expect to find you here though; I figured you would be in jail and also be there for a while.”

She pressed her lips tightly together when the stranger decided to keep a flair of mystery around himself, not liking she kept hitting dead ends with him and couldn't shake off the haze he brought to her mind. “In the way of what?” she asked, making another attempt to get something more out of him while seeing Joris speak to two guards he had quietly beckoned closer. The masked man was a convict after all, an uninvited guest in the king’s presence; the guards were forced to spring into action once informed about the one who was trying to understand Alys’ motives. She was running out of time and yet had to try and stall the one who held her like she was his hostage. “What exactly were you hiding then? I felt it... Where did it go?”

The visible eyes behind the mask narrowed when Alys asked too many questions for his taste and he quickly released her gloved hand to grab for the back of her neck, his hand disappearing within the cat-eared hood she wore before yanking her closer to whisper in her ear,” you already know far too much.” 

Alys grabbed for the front of her hood to keep it pulled over her head and not have her wings be exposed, feeling how the thick leather of the glove pressed firmer against the bare skin of her neck. The way he held her caused her to shudder and close her eyes with an audible breath escaping her, feeling threatened and intimidated by his close presence while trying to not get intoxicated by the flaring up desires which had no place in the current situation; while he claimed to have no intention to kill her the day before, he had been close to taking her life several times. He was close enough to make another attempt if he so desired for it but would he dare among all these people and with Bontarian and Brakmarian royalty as a witness?

“You… you work for Brakmar, don’t you?” Alys asked with a tremble in her voice after gathering her senses, linking his questionable appearance at the masquerade with the general taking his momentary leave from the Prince’s side and the faint sensation she felt before it faded. Why else was he here? He believed she followed him into the palace which could only mean he was present for an actual reason rather than dropping in for the fun of it. “I suggest you let me go,” she tried to say as calm as possible when no answer followed, her eyes not on him but the advancing guards behind him. 

She could feel him loosening his firm grip around her neck when he straightened his back and slowly turned his head to follow her gaze after noticing she was watching something or someone behind him, seeing the guards coming his way once he peered past the edge of his hood. His hands slipped away from Alys as he knew his short stay had come to an end, shoving her aside with a sweeping motion of his arm to make a run for the balcony while pushing himself past the people who were too slow to react to the sudden commotion, the guards demanding him to stop with a firm shouting. 

The king rose up from his throne when shouting could be heard from the back of the throne room and some of his royal guards were pushing through the array of guests, his Brakmarian guests of honor remaining seated to watch the spectacle. The prince seemed uninterested by the happenings at first, watching the masked figure bolt to make his escape before an expression of vexation formed upon his white powdered face. He turned to his general to whisper to him, discussing something in private while the king turned to the head of the guards to ask about the situation and if there was any danger.

Alys wanted to go after the one who was fleeing with several guards in his tow but was stopped by a crouched Joris when he held an arm before her, keeping himself small to not be seen by either his king or the Brakmarian prince. She saw him motion towards the doors leading to the entry hall with a nod of his head before he left her side, swiftly disappearing among the crowd. She didn’t linger when he ran off, taking the chance to slip away while most of the focus was on the masked man which had leaped from the balcony and was trying to shake off the guards in the gardens. She found Joris waiting for her next to the stairway in the grand entry hall and quickly joined him to hide herself from view, the distraction working fairly well.

“Did he harm you?” was the first thing Joris asked while he looked her over once they were out of sight, seeing her shake her head in answer while her cheeks remained deep red in color under the black half mask she wore. He fell silent for a moment, seeming to ponder things over while the commotion continued in the throne room. Things weren’t going as planned… He should have foreseen it but this truly was something he could never have anticipated. First Brakmar, then Ush and now the convict… it was a mess and it kept piling up. “Please return to the bazaar,” he said slow and thoughtfully after he made up his mind,” and stay there... Don’t even think about going after him.” He sounded stern, the look he gave Alys matching the tone in his voice,” I would escort you but I can not disappear after all this; I need to remain here and reassure the King. I am sure he has questions.”

Alys shook her head, knowing she played a far too large part in the trouble which had stirred. She reached into her hood to undo the mask which partially hid her features and knelt down before Joris to bring herself to his height, saying to him while trying to make out his face in the shadow of his hood,” I would be at your side to apologize to your King for misleading him, Joris… I truly would if the situation permitted it.”

“I know you would,” he nodded and laid a hand upon her shoulder now that he could reach it,” I wish we didn’t had to sneak about like we have done but at least it gave you some answers in turn. We couldn’t have done it any other way, not without angering Brakmar by having them learn about your presence here. However, this is bigger than we thought... We can no longer take the risk. Return to Kerubim and Luis as fast as you can and wait for me. There are a few things I need to discuss with you.” 

She nodded with a heavy heart after his hand slowly slipped away from her, not feeling accomplished. He was right, she had gotten a few answers out of all this but it felt like more was lost than gained. She pulled the long gloves off to let her Wakfu flow free, feeling it surge through her hands after calling upon it and brought herself back up to her feet; the time for charades was over. She drew a circle with a hand with a troubled expression resting upon her face, summoning a zaap next to her which was large enough for her to move through before she looked down to Joris. “I am so sorry…”

“Don’t be,” he said with a shake of his head and looked to the portal which highlighted their features to not get lost in the situation and emotions,” I am still your guardian, no matter that my duties lay elsewhere. Nothing has changed since Sadida, Alys… don’t forget that. Now, hurry home.” He took a step back to urge Alys not to linger any further, time not being in their favor with all that was happening. 

She faintly smiled at him before she took a deep breath to try and regain her focus, the zaap being an unwelcome sight as she didn't wish to leave Joris and have him clean up the mess she made. She would obey him though... she owed him that much. 

Joris backed away when the Eliatrope disappeared through the portal, truly hoping she would head straight back to the bazaar and not change her mind along the way. He knew how guilty she could get... He turned around to make his way back to the throne room to gain a status report on the convict and answer any questions his King or the Prince of Brakmar had for him, pushing back the worries he felt creeping up on him. There was indeed much at stake, just like Ush had predicted...  



	8. Decisions

 

It was silent and dark, the solitude a heavy weight upon Alys’ shoulder though it was also a relief after all that had happened. How long had she been standing before this window, lost in thought? Moving slightly after having stood still for an unknown time while staring at her reflection, she lifted a hand to brush the back of it across her lips to rid herself of the bright colored lipstick, soon gazing upon the blood red smudge on her pale skin with a mournful look in her eyes. The sight only reminded her of earlier events, making her angry and upset. She wiped off the smudge with a resentful rub against the pitchblack fabrics of her dress, wanting to get rid of the stain and forget everything but how could she? 

The Eliatrope had been brooding ever since she left the palace on Joris’ request, not feeling content or accomplished with all which did and didn’t happen this evening. She had spoken at length about it with Kerubim after she found her way back to the bazaar, about what had occurred at the masquerade, who she had encounters with, how it all ended. He was supportive, if not a little wary after she mentioned Ush to him, but he couldn’t help with ridding her of her doubts and regret. She appreciated his efforts and patience but it felt like nothing was able to make her feel better about a decision she didn't make. She should have gone after the mask from her visions… and she was close to doing so. 

She had stood upon the nook of one of the many blue tiled roofs of the city, gazing towards the seaside palace in the distance while she tried to choose between right and wrong after she obediently listened and took her leave. It didn’t feel right to let others get involved into her problems but whenever she would try and keep something to herself and deal with it alone, she would upset or offend those she didn’t wish to harm. It was how all this had started, it was why she was standing lonely upon a rooftop debating whether to try and follow after the mask from her nightmares or stay put like master Joris told her to. She had to share her visions and she had to seek for help, but who were taking the consequences for it? Why were others cleaning her mess?

Alys ran a hand across her face while she sighed before looking at her pale reflection in the window. While she regretted her decision to come to Bonta and had burdened Joris and Kerubim with her presence, she knew it had been the right choice. If she had gone elsewhere, would she have found the answers to the puzzling beginning of her visions? She doubted it. It all started here in this city and it wasn’t over yet. She couldn’t roll up in a ball and feel sorry for herself, not when she had friends, good friends, who were willing to put things on the line to try and aid her. There was much she had to be strong for. Friends, family, the children, herself… a future. 

She rose her hands up to lightly take the black fabrics of the hood between her fingers, lifting up the cloth to slowly draw it back and lay it around her shoulders. The Wakfu which flowed from the sides of her head reflected brightly in the glass, shimmering and casting a faint cyan glow. The wings were a sign she had grown stronger, psychically and mentally. They were so small after she was found in Sadida and woke up with no memories. She could hardly bear the sight of them then but as they grew over time while she recovered and learned new things, she no longer grieved or pitied herself for having been weak and frail. She was an Eliatrope, the eldest to currently roam the surface of this world. A master of Wakfu, a pioneer, a member of an ancient race. Memories or no, she took it upon herself to find a home for her people and had received the children’s blessing for it; they believed in her. But she couldn’t do it alone and therefore she should be grateful for the help given, not feel guilty about accepting it.

A soft rustling caused her reflection in the window to show the widening of her eyes before Alys turned her head to look back over her shoulder into the room she had retreated into, drawing herself back to reality rather than float among thoughts and lectures. The dim light of the outside world falling in through the round window gave away the small shape which gazed up towards her, as still as a statue. It was Joris, the hint of his eyes in the depth of his hood giving away he did not expect to see what he was seeing upon the stack of crates before the window. They both stared at each other, she like a small beacon of light while he remained in the shadows. It wasn’t until he lowered his head and bent through a knee that she dared to breathe again, first taken back by him kneeling before her until it dawned to her that her secret was exposed; he saw it. 

She quickly reached for the hood which laid over her shoulders to cover up the wings and amend the mistake before it was too late, only to be stopped by the master’s humble voice,“ don’t, please.” She looked down towards him while she held the hood, reluctant to heed his request while her heart beat furiously in her chest. She felt vulnerable with a tinge of fear yet did not continue with her attempt to hide her secret when he spoke softly,” forgive me, lady Alys. I did not mean to see.” 

Fear made way for compassion after she heard him ask for forgiveness as humbly as he did, her fingers releasing the black cloth to let the hood fall back down her shoulders. There was no possible way she could deny him. “There is nothing to forgive,” she said, almost whispering and saw him stir while hesitantly raising his head to look at her from under the edge of his hood. “Join me... please,” she said while remaining standing before the window, motioning with a hand to the empty space next to her before she saw him nod and swiftly made his way up the crates. She faintly smiled at him when he slowly stepped up to her once he was on the same level as her, saying to him while turning her gaze back towards the city view and the coming of dawn,” you of all deserve to see.” 

If it had been someone else… she didn’t known what she would have done. But after all she and Joris went through together, all the times he watched over her and stood behind her, he had never inquired about what was under an Eliatrope’s hat… just like she had never asked to see his face or for the reason behind him hiding it; it was mutual respect. She knew he would keep this a secret.

A silence fell between them when the freely flowing Wakfu was quietly admired before the soft clearing of Joris' throat broke it. “Thank you,” he said with the humility he was known to have before he held his gloved hands behind his back, appearing to be speechless for a moment as he lowered his gaze until he found the words he was looking for,” he got away.” It was a change of subject, but a needed one at that. The frail moment of trust between them remained when Joris spoke of the masked convict and the commotion Alys had left behind,” I joined the guards in their search after the Prince of Brakmar claimed it was an assassination attempt. I am sure you can imagine how that went down…” His eyes rested upon the glowing wings for a moment before he continued,” he demands the masked convict and a certain lady in black to be brought to justice.” 

He fell silent to let what he had said sink in, seeing the Eliatrope’s eyebrows raise and knit together into a frown before she looked down upon herself and the black dress she wore. 

“Indeed,” was all he said while giving her a small nod,” you were noticed and missed after I sent you back here. Fortunately, they are seeking for a woman in a bow meow costume and not an Eliatrope dressed in blue. You shouldn’t be recognized… not by Brakmar or the royal guard at least.” The look in his visible eyes grew dark when he thought about the ones who would recognize her and had already done so, falling silent once more.

Her blue eyes were back on the scenery of dark rooftops, tall pointy towers and candle lit windows but her thoughts were elsewhere than the twilight of the outside world. She was thinking the very same thing as Joris, knowing she was already recognized by some and it was a worrying thought. “What do you know about lord Galesh, Joris…?” 

The small master cocked his head in mild surprise at the question asked, saying while he sounded thoughtful but also wary after he saw her grim expression,” I have told you about him before.” He couldn’t help but wonder why Alys was showing a sudden interest in the Ecaflip. Had he approached her? Was that why he was wandering the halls of the palace and had decided to butt into affairs which weren’t his?

“He knew I wasn’t invited.”

Joris’ averted his gaze from her after she spoke softly while she continued to look upon her reflection in the window, his eyes rolling to a close while his shoulders lowered with a deep audible sigh. That answered his wonder… That Ush had been capable to pick up on Alys’ presence and had figured out she wasn’t supposed to be in the palace was worrying and only put more urgency to that which he was hesitant to speak of with the Eliatrope. “Nobody truly knows Ush Galesh, not even me… but he is perceptive, unnaturally so… Perceptive and dangerous,” he said before he turned away from the window to face her, a hardened look in his eyes as he rose up one of his hands towards her,” listen closely to me, Alys, for what I am about to tell you is of the utmost importance.”

Her lips parted and her eyes slightly squinted with the uncertainty she felt when she looked down upon him after his demeanor grew so very serious and ominous, feeling the tension hanging in the air. She took his hand before she lowered herself down to her knees to sit before him like she mostly did when they had something important to discuss, almost closing her eyes as she awaited what he needed to share with her while having a heavy feeling of prediction in her stomach. 

The flickering Wakfu illuminated them in a serene light blue glow while Joris looked thoughtfully upon the pale hand he held, knowing Alys was aware he had nothing good to say. “Ush is fully aware of your presence here in Bonta… This wouldn’t have meant anything if he hadn’t developed an interest in what you are after. Whatever it is your dreams are trying to tell you, he seems to know.” He saw how her uncertain but passive expression changed as the Eliatrope listened, picking up on where her line of thought was going while she mulled over what he had said. 

“But that means--”

He quickly laid his other hand across hers and leaned closer to regain her focus and attention before saying,” don’t even consider it.” He sounded more stern than he did in the palace when he sent her back to the bazaar, stifling any objection or wonder Alys would audibly express. “He will not give you the answer, Alys… he will take it and use it against you, perhaps against your whole kin and everyone else. He likes to play games, to seek thrills, to win. All you are to him is but a trump card and trust me… he is getting ready to become involved and play according to his own rules. He may be a Bontarian noble, but he can become vicious and foul if he desires for it. You are not safe in his presence.” He took a deep breath while shaking his head, tasting the hesitation Alys was feeling after hearing his warnings; at least she was listening and hopefully she would take it to heart. “With Brakmar claiming the discovery of the convict and the disguised you in the palace was an attempt on the Prince’s life, along with Ush lurking from the shadows,” he said, slowing in the pace of his speech while seeking for the right words before he tightened the hold he had on her hand and tried to look her in the eye,” you can not stay in Bonta.”

Alys straightened up a little, having expected him to say such but still feeling the surprise clench her heart in disbelief. She slowly averted her gaze from him yet did not retract her hand, the wings which remained exposed folding a little as they mimicked how she felt. She was aware she couldn’t stay, not with the risks and the dangers which had developed over the course of the evening. In fact, she agreed with Joris but she wished she had to leave for other reasons and not because she had to flee to remain safe and keep Kerubim and Joris out of harm’s way. Damn Brakmar… She was still convinced the masked man was tied with them, one way or another. What could the Prince possibly gain from this lie he had spun so quickly after the commotion in the throne room? 

“I understand,” she whispered, sounding defeated as she laid her other hand reluctantly across his while her eyes remained on the floorboards. Where would she go? Back to Emelka? She didn’t feel ready to return. There was too much she wished to know yet the next clue, if she were to follow her dreams in the right order, was one she couldn’t make sense of. A river of blood… Was it a red river? A river named after blood? Spilled blood? She sighed softly through her nose, her eyes lulling to a close while her shoulders lowered. “I didn’t think it would end like this… all because of a golden hand.”

“Have you figured out what it means…?”

She feigned a smile, a weak visage which only remained upon her lips for a few seconds before she nodded and peered through her eyelashes at the hands they held,” I have… it is Brakmar trying to keep me away from whatever they are hiding. I can not deny or ignore Brakmar’s involvement in what the dreams are trying to tell me; it is too prominent. The mask… or the man who wears it, I could no longer sense anything about him, not like I did when I first saw him in the city. However, I felt it coming from somewhere else within the palace until it seemed to move away after the general left the throne room. I don’t wish to jump to conclusions but--”

“It can’t be coincidence,” Joris said, seeing her nod in agreement after he delicately finished her sentence. The small master turned himself and slumped to a sitting against the wall underneath the window sill, a thoughtful look in his visible eyes while he pulled his legs up and rested his arms over his knees. His gaze shifted when Alys sat herself down next to him, appearing to be a little lost with her thoughts. His eyes flickered from her face to the glowing wings formed out of her Wakfu before he softly spoke and looked into the room which spread out before them,” be the queen you claimed not to be… do you remember?”

Alys slightly frowned at him before she gave him a small nod. How could she not remember? Those were the words he had spoken to encourage her before the trial in Sadida, the time when she had to prove to the representatives of the Twelve that the Eliatrope were innocent and not in ties with the traitor Qilby. She was so fearful and uncertain then, scared to face the anger and distrust yet the master of Bonta believed in her then, just like he did now.

“You may be an ambassador for your people, Alys, but you are so much more within. You have proven this before and you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t the truth. You would have impressed the King if it weren’t for Brakmar’s presence here in the city,” he said when he continued to speak quietly, sounding certain of himself,” that it isn’t safe for you now doesn’t mean that it won’t be safe at a later time. Brakmar will not stay for much longer; the air will be cleared after a few days and all which has happened will be forgotten about shortly after, at least here in Bonta. The only threat which remains is Ush Galesh but with luck he may grow tired of waiting, lose interest and focus on something else to pass the time.” He looked past the edge of his hood to the Eliatrope to see if she was listening, seeing a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips while she looked ahead of her, timidly stroking her pale blonde hair which laid collected over one shoulder. He didn’t wish for her to think that he was forcing her out of the door; he would never. He would have let her stay for longer if it were possible, if only to have her meet the King of Bonta and propose an allegiance with her people. A shame it wasn’t possible... “Please do not see your needed leave from the city as a sign that you are unwanted; you are always welcome in Bonta. Even if I am not here when you return for whatever reason, Kerubim and Luis will take you in.”

“Thank you…” The smile she had grew a little as she softly expressed her gratitude, her blue eyes gliding towards him while the darkness in the room was kept at bay by the glow of her exposed Wakfu. Gratitude was something she had plenty of; it would be difficult to repay Joris for all he had done for her though if the chance would pass by she was sure to take it with both hands. He had once said they were even… the scales had tipped immensely since her arrival to Bonta; they were far from even. 

She leaned a little towards him, her back sliding along the wall they were seated against until the side of her head rested on top of the hood Joris wore, her hands folded together in her lap. He remained still and silent when she let herself rest against him, the weight of the day beginning to fall off them both while thoughts and little desires plagued them. It was a strange situation they found themselves in and they had gone through it before back when it was time to say goodbye to each other in Sadida. At least this time it would be easier, no matter all the trouble which was brewing around them.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

It was still dark when Joris and Alys stood among the collected artifacts and weapons displayed in the store, the sun having yet to crawl over the horizon. Kerubim was rubbing the sleep from his eyes while holding a yawning Pupuce, both only recently woken from their sleep in the comfortable armchair upstairs.

The old Ecaflip didn’t need to be told what the two were up to; he had heard Alys’ side of the story and it was obvious she had to leave to not draw attention herself or anyone who got involved in her personal quest for answers. He knew for Joris to not join her in her search; his presence was required in Bonta, especially after Brakmar feigned to have been threatened during Bonta’s hospitality. It was a large mess which needed proper cleaning. “Got everything?” he asked after suppressing a yawn and saw Alys nod in answer to him after she made certain everything was in place,” good… I know I have said it a couple of times by now but you are always welcome here, my dear. A friend of Joris is a friend of ours, without a doubt. Do try and stay out of trouble.”

“Of course,” Alys smiled, having thanked the Ecaflip for his hospitality beforehand. She looked down to Joris to see if he was ready before she turned around and rose a hand towards the empty space before the drawn curtains which hid rows of shelves along the back wall of the shop, summoning a portal which was large enough for herself to go through. As soon as it formed like a gaping glowing hole, she inclined her head for Kerubim with a light bow,” thank you again, mister Crepin.”

“I’ll be back soon, Keke,” Joris reassured Kerubim, seeing the old Ecaflip nod and smile after the Eliatrope disappeared through the zaap before the master turned on his heels to swiftly follow after her before the portal would close, reappearing higher up than he expected. The soles of his pointy shoes caused enough friction to not glide down the sloped side of the roof the zaap lead him to, soon finding his balance before he found Alys standing next to him, poised with her hands folded behind her back while she looked out over the city which spread out before them. 

They were two streets away from the bazaar, fulfilling the plan of not being seen leaving the Shushu possessed building if anyone had been bright enough to figure out the Eliatrope was staying there. It was a mere precaution the small master decided to take, not trusting Ush or Brakmar but also not underestimating them. 

“See that tower?” he asked after he took a more solid stance upon the roof, keeping his voice low as he motioned with his whole arm towards one of the several towers which stood tall within the city,” it belongs to Ush. Each tower is the home of one of the seven nobles of Bonta though his in particular you should avoid. Go around it the best you can…”

Alys nodded in understanding while looking towards the tower he pointed out, feeling a shiver crawl up her spine as she gazed upon it. Bonta surely wasn’t the city of justice and light like she was told it to be; it had many shadows and secrets she was blissfully unaware of and also didn’t wish to know about. At least the early dawn would give them the cover needed to cross the city unseen, the sun having yet to crawl over the horizon beyond the Piratean sea which was close by. 

After taking a deep breath, the Eliatrope aimed a hand to the top of the roof behind Joris, using the open space to draw and form a zaap from her Wakfu. It shimmered behind the small master, causing him to turn on the blue roof tiles to look upon it. ”You first,” she said while looking at Joris from the corner of her eyes with an assuring smile, keeping her arm raised to hold up her glowing hand towards the zaap she just opened,” I’ll catch you.” 

The darkness of the hood hid his reaction from her after she urged him to go first, needing him to lay his full trust in her and her zaap capabilities; this would be her first time guiding herself and someone else through the portals. She quickly followed after him to not linger after he sprinted forward with the swiftness he was known to have and leaped through the zaap in blind faith before she swiftly opened its sister zaap further away and higher up in the air in preparation.

She burst free from the other zaap shortly after Joris did, the free fall causing the wind to tug at them and whistle past. The city was far below them yet came closer unwelcomingly fast when both fell victim to gravity. Not hesitating, Alys opened another zaap just in front of Joris so he would fall into it, successfully catching them both although the aim was poor. She repeated the motions of summoning zaap after zaap to guide herself and Joris across the city, her eyes on the route ahead while also keeping a close eye on Joris to not lose him. There was no room for error; if she miscalculated any of her zaaps, it would end badly for either of them. At least Joris tried to angle himself whenever a portal opened before him, having gained a grasp on how to be efficient in this way of travel where he had no control on the speed or direction. He had seen her do it back in Sadida when she was testing what she was capable of and knew what to expect.

The ground, however, came unexpected. 

Joris stumbled a little before he hopped forward to land simultaneously on both his feet after the last zaap he fell through opened itself close above solid ground, standing somewhat crouched to keep his balance. He shook his head when he couldn’t help but sway a little in his stance, not certain what was up or down as the travel by zaaps had left him disoriented. When people mentioned experiencing motion sickness and vertigo after used an Eliatrope portal, they weren’t kidding... Luckily he had a better grasp on his stomach than most. Joris straightened his back when he glanced back to the zaap he stumbled out of to find where Alys was, seeing her standing with her back towards him while she closed the last remaining portal with but a flick of her wrist. Where were they? He hardly had any time to look around while he soared through the air. From the looks of it they were standing a little ways outside of the city, away from the cliffs and the sea side. 

“Are you alright?”

He felt her hand upon his shoulder after he looked around to figure out the exact location of where Alys had brought them, nodding to answer her while the early morning breeze soothed the dizziness he felt. “Very much so,” he said while glancing up towards her, seeing her smile at him with a certain worry and hesitation,” you have quite an interesting way of traveling up your sleeve.”

“Exhausting though,” she said before she took her hand from his shoulder and straightened up, stroking her fingers lightly over a brow while taking a few steps forward to reach the peak of the hill she lead them to. She hadn’t expected that the extra weight of another person entering the portals would have an effect on her Wakfu, but it did; she wouldn’t be able to continue by zaap for the remainder of the day. She could see a tree which hunched over and formed a half circular archway further in the distance, the archway of the stationary portal which would lead her back to Amakna. She looked at it from where she stood, feeling reluctant to return to the place she had been calling home for the past few months. It had only been a few days since she left, but it didn’t feel like it had been enough. “Joris…?” 

He stepped up next to her after she called for him, noting the qualm in her voice but not saying anything in turn to let her speak her mind.

“Can I ask you for one more favor...?” she asked, her eyes remaining upon the inactive zaap in the far distance while her fingers fidgeted with the hem of the veil she wore around her head. The silence which followed her careful request was an answer on its own though she could see Joris nod from the edge of her vision,” could you send word to Alibert that I won’t be returning to Emelka for a while?”

Her request surprised him a little but he had picked up on how the plan to return to Emelka didn’t sit right with her when she discussed it with him earlier. “You changed your mind?”

She grimaced a little, her fidgeting stopping when she dropped her hand down to her side. “If it isn’t safe for me to remain in Bonta, who is to say it is safe for me to return home?” she asked, finally taking her eyes off the inactive zaap to look at the hooded figure standing next to her,” I may drag along unwanted guests… I think it is best to stay on the road, lead anyone away if I am indeed being followed. Besides, I need to discover what the river of blood from my visions means before the trail grows cold. I may pick up on that feeling again along the way; it is worth the shot. I just… I have no idea where to go from here.”

“Sadida lays to the east,” Joris said while he nodded to where the horizon was starting to become brighter,” it is a very long walk since you’ll have to cross the Cania plains and swamps, but it is a destination for you to choose from at least. Maybe you’ll change direction along the way, who knows.” He gave a little shrug after he brought up the kingdom which had been the Eliatrope’s temporary home before he turned to Alys,” I highly doubt someone managed to follow us out here, but try and be prepared for the possibility of having a tracker on your tail. I would come with you if I could, just to keep you safe but an ambassador’s journey is at times a lonely one.” He straightened his back and held out a gloved hand to her, saying with a hidden smile and a small respectful incline of his head,” safe journeys, Alys. Let us meet again soon.”

She laid a hand across his to gently push it aside before she knelt down in front of him in the grass and wrapped her arms around him to draw his small body against her, saying softly with an agreeing nod while her fingers gripped for the back of his coat,” soon.” She felt him return the hug rather than try and give her a formal goodbye after a moment of hesitation, a moment of silence washing over them before she broke it by leaning away from him. She smiled at him as she rose a hand and lightly laid a finger across his long pointy nose to tilt his head down and see his large expressive eyes in the dark of his hood. “And not a few months like before,” she said with the same smile, the burden of saying goodbye complicating things... just like it did before. She heard him let out a faint chuckle before both averted their gazes from each other, leaving matters unspoken. 

The sun began to rise when Alys made her way down the hill and wove towards the small master from over a shoulder after she left him with a dear secret he accidentally discovered but was certain to keep to himself. Neither knew when they would cross paths again but until then she would follow the roads to Cania and see where it may lead her while he would tend to business in Bonta.  



	9. Company

While the sky was clear the day before, clouds were brooding this day. It had yet to rain but the grey color which tinted the sky indicated it wouldn’t be all too long until the first drops would trickle down. She had to find shelter before it would begin to pour.

Alys had been on the road since she left Bonta, following the signs which would lead her to the Cania region which was located in between Bonta and the Sadida kingdom. Last night was spent on her own and for the first time outside without a roof over her head. It had been stressful, the warnings of the escaped prisoner from Joris’ letters lurking in the back of her head while the threat of Ush and Brakmar were still looming in the background. She got a few hours of sleep, if not uneasy, but was able to continue walking with the knowledge she wasn’t followed like she had suspected. She didn’t regret deciding against going back to Emelka and instead had been trying to focus on the task at hand. 

She still had an unclear goal of where to go with Sadida being the complete last resort as there was nothing there for her other than seeing old friends. Allegiances with Sadida were already made and there was no need for any negotiations concerning the future unless the King Sheran Sharm was willing to offer more than their support towards the Eliatropes. She wouldn’t ask for more though, not after what Sadida had gone through.

“Oh no…” Alys muttered when she felt a droplet land on her hand before she tilted her head back to gaze up towards the sky, feeling more raindrops hit her cheeks and nose. The clouds were tightly packed together overhead, their grey color darker than before. There was no avoiding it now; she was going to get soaked if not find shelter soon. The plains she had crossed since her departure from Bonta had been empty with a few thin clusters of trees and collections of rocks. She passed a windmill and a few small gobball farms but no true settlement which could be considered a village of some sort. Shelter would be difficult to find on the open plains...

She began to run down the road when the rain turned from a light trickling shower to a decent pour, the smell of damp earth rising while the tall grass on either side of the road began to bend down by the weight of the water. Her eyes sought for anything which could protect her from the rain, her veil not able to keep her dry for long. Even a mere tree would suffice for shelter, or so she hoped as she continued to run, feeling how her robes grew damp. If Havenbags weren’t so rare, she would have tried to get her hands on one for easier travel, but for now she would have to traverse any kind of weather on her journey for answers. Answers had to wait though; for now it was a dry place she wanted. 

The road started to become muddy the longer she ran, her pace having slowed down though she continued to try and go as fast as she could. The rain didn’t seem like it would let up anytime soon and while it was chilly to be in wet clothes, it was also a comfort to know that any possible feline pursuers would not continue on through this weather. She had already established to herself she wasn’t being followed, but she was rather safe than sorry all the same. 

She looked up from the muddy road when she noticed something looming up further ahead, a small building which looked like a shack or a stationary merchant stall. It was located right next to the road, its overhang welcoming the drenched Eliatrope. She didn’t slow down when she made her way over towards the only building present for as far as she could see, the wooden awning stopping the rain from pouring down on her after she dove under it. She panted while placing her hands on her knees and bent forward, trying to catch her breath while feeling the droplets on her face collect together on the tip of her nose, wet bangs and eyelashes. The stall appeared to be closed, its window and door barred shut while the wooden trays which were used to display any items were empty. Alys rose to a standing as she tried to brush any excess water off herself before collecting her hair and wring it, feeling like it would take a while before she would be dry. She had never been caught by the rain before, or at least not from what she could remember and while the sound and smells of rain were pleasant, moving through it was a whole different matter.

She peered through the thin curtain of rain drops while wringing her pale blond hair, thoughtful as she tried to think of what to do next until a giggle could be heard. A brow rose in mild surprise at the sudden sound, hearing it again; it came from the other side of the stall. So she wasn’t alone after all. Alys took a step forward before she leaned towards the corner of the stall to peek around it, quietly while trying to tuck her hair away within her veil. What she saw were two other people, a young girl and an adult Cra. The girl sat on the bench which stood against the side of the closed up stall, kept dry by the wooden awning while the Cra sat kneeled before her, a piece of cloth held in a hand while one of the girl’s feet laid in his lap.

“Sit still…” the Cra muttered as he dried off the girl’s muddy foot, causing her to giggle in a ticklish reaction while she tried not to squirm or pull her foot away,” we should get you some shoes or something.”

The girl chuckled and wiggled with her exposed toes before she shook her head and said amused to the Cra,” I don’t like shoes.”

“Sandals then.”

“I lose those…” the girl said with a little embarrassed pout before she jerked her leg up and away from the Cra with a cry of laughter after his attempt to dry her bare foot only made her more ticklish. She almost slid down the bench with her arms wrapped over her stomach, her wet white hair sticking to her rounded cheeks as she laughed.

“You’re impossible…” the Cra sighed and tossed the cloth onto the bench before he rose to a standing, stretching by leaning backwards before he ran the back of his leather glove along his forehead. They were both soaked from the rain, also caught by surprise when they sought for shelter from it. He frowned a little while he looked from under his glove towards the corner of the stall, seeing someone else was there. He dropped his arm back down, sniffing softly like he had a runny nose from braving the weather before he gave a nod towards Alys in acknowledgement of her presence while remaining silent.

Alys nodded in return before she stepped closer to the corner to reveal herself rather than continue observing quietly, saying apologetically,” I am sorry… Do you mind if I stay here till the rain lets up?”

The male Cra shrugged a little before he looked back down at the child,“ do whatever you like.” He rose a brow when he noticed the blue skinned girl was staring towards the stranger with a certain intrigue he couldn’t guess the reason behind of before the girl’s mouth dropped open as if she realized something extremely important. 

“Fern. Fern. Fern!” she said with a hiss in her voice as if making the attempt to speak quietly while beckoning for the Cra to come closer to her by frantically waving with her hands, leaning forward on the bench while her large green eyes remained on a puzzled looking Alys. When the blonde male bent over towards her with a soft sigh escaping through his nose, she brought a hand up to the side of her mouth and whispered to him,” it is the lady who fell from the sky.”

“Right, of course…” he almost mockingly said with a deep sigh, sounding like he had grown tired of the girl’s vivid imagination before he glanced over towards the woman who had joined them under the stall’s awning,” the lady who fell from the s--” His voice trailed off while he looked at Alys, blinking slowly before he rose to a standing and looked her over from head to toe rather than dismiss the stranger’s presence and keep to himself. She seemed as confused as he was but for different reasons whiles he eyed her up. “It is you,” he said, sounding baffled while the girl nodded as she was right. The Cra showed an awkward smile towards the Eliatrope before he asked just as awkwardly,” how… are you?”

Alys couldn’t help but to glance off to the side with an uncertain expression while humming softly in a thoughtful manner, not certain what had unfolded before her; the Cra’s question came very much out of the blue and without much context. Was he makes a pass towards her? “I don’t believe we have met before,” she said as she pulled her shoulders up a little while her uncertain smile grew apologetic, her blue eyes flickering between the Osamodian girl and the Cra.

“You are the lady who fell from the sky!” the girl said with a spreading of her arms, leaning far forward on the bench to be able to see the woman,” we saw you fall and then - _bam_ -! You crashed and broke all sorts of stuff. Fern came running and tried to help you but then the guards came and took you away. Fern has been worried since though hasn’t said so out loud.” She grinned towards the Cra when she gossiped about him; that he was embarrassed didn’t go by unnoticed. The girl grabbed for the edge of the bench to pull herself closer towards Alys, her green eyes large in wonder and excitement. “Can you fly? Did you lose your wings? Is that why you fell?”

The Eliatrope looked clueless at first as she was being pelted by the girl’s enthusiasm until it began to dawn to her what exactly she was talking about. When she fell out of the sky… That must have been when she was paralyzed by the masked convict’s darts while chasing after him through Bonta. She was too occupied with fighting the poison and recovering after she fell down that she hadn’t even noticed anyone attempting to help her when she laid there among the broken wares. Now she was the one feeling embarrassed though the Cra appeared to have some trouble shaking off the feeling. “I am sorry, I don’t recognize either of you…” she said, more to the Cra than the girl who kicked with her legs while she waited impatiently for an answer to her questions.

The Cra showed a crooked smile in response when Alys talked to him specifically, saying while nearly mumbling,” I am not surprised, you did look pretty shaken up then. I didn’t exactly get the chance to properly check on you, with the guards and all. It all happened pretty fast.” He looked her over once more, his eyes somewhat squinting as he examined her closely from where he stood,” you... recovered well…” He sounded a little skeptical while he almost muffled himself by laying a gloved hand thoughtfully over his mouth and chin. She didn’t just look shaken up when he tried to check on her, she looked pretty banged up as well from the fall. Yet here she was, looking like it never happened.

Alys spread her arms a little while looking at herself, still soaked from the rain though in one piece. “I was provided with healing after the guards took me into custody,” was all she said when she lowered her arms back down, tilting her head a little to the side as the suspicion coming from the Cra was easy to pick up on. 

“So why did you fall?”

Blinking rapidly with her eyes to shake off the discomfort the Cra’s inspecting gaze was causing to brew within her, Alys looked to the Osamodian girl after she impatiently asked a question. For a moment she wondered how young the girl was and why she was in the company of the Cra but soon formed a more welcoming smile as she said,” well… I didn’t lose my wings, that is for certain.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought before she folded her arms under her bust, her lighthearted demeanor turning a little more serious while the Cra watched on observantly. “Truth to be told, I was chasing after someone; a bad man… and he caused me to fall down.” The smile she had grew smaller if not faint when she thought about the masked stranger. Their second meeting during the masquerade had her doubtful about his intentions but he was a threat all the same, especially if his allegiance truly lied with Brakmar.

“Did he get away?”

Alys withdrew from the fresh memories which spooked through her head when she heard the question, seeing the girl look at her with a mixture of intrigue but also worry. Her Cra companion didn’t share the same feelings however; his skepticism about the whole ordeal was still present in his whole being. “He did,” she answered truthfully with a little nod towards the girl before she tried to smile reassuringly,” but he is long gone.” It wasn’t a lie; it was more a hope that he was no longer around to cause trouble. After his discovery in the palace and being chased after by the guards and master Joris alike to then be accused of attempting an assassination on the prince of Brakmar... surely he hadn’t been in the city’s vicinity since that night? Only a fool would remain.

“And what exactly did the ‘bad man’ do to have you chase after him, hmm?” the Cra asked while crossing his arms over his chest after setting a step closer to the girl, sounding unconvinced. He was definitely a man who prefered facts and truths, skeptical in nature until proven otherwise. Could anyone blame him for second guessing the situation? He was sharing shelter with someone who had dropped down from nowhere, was taken away by the Bontarian guards and admitted to having been chasing someone she branded as a bad person; this couldn’t get any more dubious than it already was.

She frowned slightly before she shook her head after the Cra stepped closer towards the girl and questioned Alys’ words, saying softly as she looked to the blue skinned girl,” it is a long story… and one I rather not discuss in the presence of a child.” Her eyes snapped back to the Cra to make her point clear, looking defiant before her gaze softened when she thought about the strange feeling she had felt in the masked convict’s presence along with the answers he never gave. “What I can say is that he had something which didn’t belong to him. I lost it when he got away… I am trying to get it back.”

“He was a thief?” the girl asked, looking a little frightened though her curiosity to know more was stronger. 

Alys wasn’t certain if to say yes or no as an answer. Whatever he had in his possession, she wasn’t sure if it was stolen or found. She didn’t even know what it was aside from something she could sense if she was near enough. “In a way,” was her quiet answer, settling on something which was more of a ‘maybe’ than a solid answer. She averted her gaze to look at the rain, listening to it dripping down from the wooden planks which formed the awning overhead while both the Cra and the Osamodas tried to form an opinion on what the woman with the peculiar headwear had shared with them.

“Well,” the girl said after a moment of silence and tapped her feet together while looking down upon them, her lips pursed as she pondered,” since the bad man is gone now, maybe you can come with us.” She shrugged like it wasn’t as difficult of a matter than it truly was, looking upwards to Alys with a broad smile before a hiss-like sound of disapproval coming from the Cra caused her to lower her head and long pointy ears in startle.

“Bebe,” the Cra said sternly while glared down at the girl, too late from stopping the girl to invite along strangers. He sighed when he saw her pout, her cheeks puffing up while she huddled up a little where she sat in response to his attempt to silence her. His honey colored eyes snapped to Alys after he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, the look in his eyes one of disdain before it grew reluctant. The woman he had tried to aid in the streets of Bonta was wise enough to not say anything to encourage the girl more, something he was relieved about. Still, he shouldn’t be taking his frustration out on her; she didn’t ask to tag along, neither urged it. “Which direction are you going…?” He sounded a little held back when he asked the question, his gaze averting after he unfolded his arms and instead placed his hands on his sides. 

Alys shuffled a little, the unease she felt apparent on her face as the atmosphere had gradually dropped during the course of the conversation, saying with a light tilt of her head as she looked off into the distance past the curtain of rain,” Cania…”

The Cra nodded slowly before looking in the opposite direction of where Alys was peering towards,” the roads aren’t safe anymore to traverse alone. Things… happen.” His last two words sounded heavy, as if there was a knowledge to them he didn’t wish to share in detail. Even the girl appeared to grow more solemn by hearing those two words. “Besides…” he said with a clearing of his throat,” this is the only road to lead towards Cania for a few more miles. It would be strange to have you walk but a few steps behind us if we are going the same way anyway. So…” He huffed before he glanced over towards Alys, not finishing his sentence.

She turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eyes before she lowered her gaze down to the girl, seeing the anticipation figuratively drip off her after she began to pick up on what was developing before her. Alys slightly smiled before she quietly asked,” where are you heading?”

“To the ferry just beyond the Cania swamps.”

Cania swamps. She had to cross it if she were to head to the plains… or Sadida. Her destination was still uncertain but the Cra was right; if they were heading in the same direction then why not stick together for the duration of it? It was best to not be alone with the escaped prisoner and the trouble in Bonta. She couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw the girl hold her breath in the excitement, having to keep back on urging the Eliatrope to say yes. “Seems I’ll get my chance to thank you for your concern back in Bonta after all,” was all Alys said while she nodded, accepting the indirect invitation to join the two travelers on their way to the ferry. 

The girl finally let out a squeal of glee after Alys accepted and jumped off the bench to grab for the Cra’s leg to hug him before she ran in a circle around his tall figure to present herself to the newly gained travel companion. “It will be so much fun! I am Bebe. What’s your name?” the dark blue skinned girl asked when she stood before Alys, her long demonic-like tail curling behind her while her large green eyes stared upwards.

“Alys,” the Eliatrope said and brought herself down to sit on her ankles before the girl, smiling at her. It was pleasant to be in the presence of a child; she surely had her past to blame for that along with having looked after Yugo and his brothers. She noticed the girl was a little taller than Joris while she sat on eyeheight with Bebe, almost Yugo’s height though the stumpy horns crowning her head did make her the tallest out of the three. She looked up when the Cra stepped closer, saying with the same smile while her eyebrows knitted together to show her uncertainty,” Fern… correct?”

“Fernand,” the Cra corrected a little sternly as if the nickname was one he disliked before he laid his hands upon Bebe’s shoulder to stand behind the girl,” Bebe and I have been traveling together for a little while now. We are on our way to Osamodasia; it’s where the ferry will take us.”

Alys thought about what Fernand shared with her while taking in his appearance and gear. Osamodasia was but a small island consisting out of one city which was scattered across the tall mountains… or so she was told. It was a sanctuary for anyone afflicted with dragons though no dragons were known to reside there. She smiled a little as she recalled the Osamodian king’s plea to have Qilby and Adamaï join him and his kin during the Council of Twelve; their love for dragons knew no boundaries. “I don’t exactly have a goal in mind,” she admitted after she laid her arms over her legs while remaining seated on her ankles,” I hope to find some clues along the way which will lead me in the right direction. Until then I am keeping Sadida in mind.”

She could hear the Cra mutter something after she mentioned Sadida, sounding a little groggy though pretended to not have mumbled anything when he noticed her looking at him with raised eyebrows to express a quiet question. “Rain should let up soon,” he said instead to change the subject, giving Bebe’s shoulders a light squeeze while Alys brought herself back up to a standing. The rain had become less during their awkward meeting, the clouds above not as thickly packed together as they were before. “Lets hope we’ll find an inn along the way for the night. Can’t have you sleep in the mud,” he said as he stretched out an arm to stick a hand out from under the awning, the droplets hitting the thick leather of his glove with a soft rapping. 

“I don’t mind mud,” Bebe said with a shrug, sounding completely honest while she focused on the wet ground.

“You will when you lay in it for a few hours,” Fernand smirked and wiped his glove off on the side of his pants, his eyes falling upon the pouch Alys wore from her belt,” I’ll take it that isn’t a Havenbag.”

Alys followed his gaze down to the pouch with its thick stitches before shaking her head,” no. Just an ordinary pouch.” She gave it a light pat while pushing back the wish it truly was a Havenbag before frowning a little when Bebe almost dove at the small cloth container to have a closer look at it. 

“It is pretty!”

She had to agree. While the quality of it wasn’t that of an experienced craftsman, it was pretty and resourceful in its own way. Adamaï and Yugo had worked hard on making it for her in the little time they had. Surely Alibert had helped them. “It was made for me. A gift from my brothers for this journey.”

Bebe’s eyes seemed to dilate more than was naturally possible as she let out a soft ‘ooh’, asking while keeping both her hands upon the pouch as if it were something sacred,“ you have brothers? How many? Are you the youngest? Any sisters?”

Her lost brother crossed her mind for a moment, a hollow blank face she couldn’t recall nor give shape to. How did he look like? “I do…” Alys said a little thoughtful, trying to focus more on Yugo, Adamaï, Grougaloragran and Chibi rather than the inevitable truth which was her dragon brother Baudouin,” five of them, all younger than me except one. I have no sisters but I think five brothers is already enough to have, don’t you think?”

“Five? Eww,” the Osamodian girl said while sticking out her tongue before tapping with a finger against the small buckle which kept the pouch nicely sealed off,” I don’t have any brothers… or sisters.” She showed a pout before she let go of the pouch and beckoned for Alys to come closer, whispering to her once the Eliatrope bent down to indulge her,” are any of them as grouchy as Fern?”

Alys had to press her lips together to withhold a laugh before she cast a sideways glance towards the Cra, seeing him arch a brow inquisitively. He was still being a little wary about the newly gained travel companion, watching her closely interact with the girl who was in his care. Alys grinned when she turned her attention back to Bebe, whispering softly,” not as grouchy as him, no. But… one of them can be a little too serious for his own good. Stubborn too.”

“Does sound like Fern.”

Fernand rolled with his eyes when he heard the girls chuckle as they quietly gossiped. They only just gained another face to their already tiny group and he was already outnumbered… The rain couldn’t stop soon enough. It was good to see Bebe smile though… perhaps he didn’t need to worry as much as he did about her after all. Still, he would keep an eye on the ‘lady who fell from the sky’ just to be safe. “I think we can start moving,” he said after he stepped up next to Bebe and Alys, causing them to try and stifle their soft laughter,” rain is becoming less.”

He was right. Bebe grabbed for Alys’ hand to drag her with her when she sprinted forward to leave the cover of the stall’s awning before letting go and make a twirl, her arms stretched out while her head was tilted far back. “Goodbye rain! Stay away for a while longer!” she called out towards the clouds above while small raindrops gently hit her, no longer enough to soak anyone.

Alys smiled after she stumbled forward with Bebe’s tugging, glancing towards Fernand as he brushed past her to finally leave the small shelter before she walked after him to return to the road. It appeared it would be more difficult to bond with the Cra than it was with the girl. She had to give it time though she understood his skepticism about her. There was still so much he didn’t know and neither did she about him.

“Come along, Bebe. We have a long way ahead of us,” Fernand said as he jerked with his head to motion for the girl to follow, sounding somber though his expression showed he was happy enough to be moving again. The Cania swamps was still a day or two away depending on the weather or how tired the young Osamodas would get. He was eager and yet reluctant to reach the ferry, hoping he made the right decision to let the mystery woman come with him and Bebe.  



	10. Friction

 

It was already dark when a lit lantern beckoned the small group of travelers closer. The plains had made way for a more rocky terrain with dense undergrowth and bushes rather than lush tall grass, almost hiding the small village which laid further ahead. 

Fernand peered up to the sign which hung over the door of the inn, inspecting it while a sleeping Bebe rested against his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Right behind him stood Alys, still with him and the young Osamodas after they had decided earlier this morning to travel beyond the Cania swamps together. The rumble of thunder in the far distance caused both grown ups look up and to where they came from, a worried frown appearing on their faces. “Seems we found this place on time,” the male Cra said softly before he shifted Bebe’s weight to one arm so he could open the door, stepping inside to stay ahead of the thunderstorm which was brewing in the distance.

The soft jingling of a bell could be heard above the doorway once Fernand stepped inside, causing the woman behind the counter to look over to the new patrons. She examined them first from where she stood before she conjured a welcoming smile and beckoned the trio to come closer. “Evenin’, luvs. You seek lodgin’ for the night?” she asked and crossed her arms on top of the smooth top of the counter, the strands of her messy bun of hair framing her face.

“For tonight, yes,” Fernand said with a hint of ponder as he couldn’t help but glance towards Alys from the corner of his eyes, his vision almost blocked by the snow white hair of the child which continued to snooze against his back,” do you perhaps have two rooms which are connected to one and another?”

“Not sharin’, hmm?” the innkeeper asked while her brown eyes moved from the Cra to the blonde behind him, seeing him pull a face which didn’t look too pleased. She chuckled heartily as she wove with a hand towards him before saying amused,” don’t get your ears in a twist, luve. I’m merely teasin’. What you do is what you do and none of me business.”

“Sure,” Fernand muttered as he watched the woman turn around to look at the keys which hung from several hooks behind the counter, seeking for any rooms which were available for the night and were appropriate to what he had asked for.

Alys took in the interior and the patrons while Fernand waited, making small mental notes to herself. There were a few people present like a small group of Iops sitting around the lit fireplace in the common room, all heavily armored with a tankard in their hands and laughing while talking loudly. A lone hooded figure sat in a corner with a leg propped up on the table and gazing out of the window while a Feca couple was enjoying their late meal closer to the bar. This inn was much larger than the Crunchy Gobball but it was to be expected with it being located right next to the many roads which lead towards the main city of Bonta; traffic was much higher here than it was around Emelka.

The innkeeper took two keys from a hook which had the number fifteen painted above it, saying while she smiled to Fernand and jingled both the keys,” I do believe I got a room to your likin’. Petre, watch the bar for a moment.” She didn’t even look towards the kitchen as she called for whomever was doing the dishes, sliding out from behind the counter to be a hospitable hostess and lead the way to the rooms she had chosen for her new guests. “You’re lucky. The bad weather brought in extra guests this night; not that many rooms left anymore, especially ones which are connected. Not to worry though, there would have been spare beds aplenty for any weary traveler.” She went up the stairs to the first floor before going down the hallway and rounding a corner, leading the Cra and Eliatrope towards the back of the building. When she came to a stop and turned around to face them, she held up both the keys before handing one over to Alys and the other to Fernand. “Here you go, luvs. A room for each. Either of these keys can unlock the door between your rooms, if needed. I be expectin’ payment either later this eve or first thing in the morn. If you need anythin’, come downstairs. Kitchen is open all night and morn. Alright?”

“Thank you.” Alys took the key which was presented to her before she glanced to Fernand with hesitation; they hadn’t discussed payment yet but she already made up her mind on being the one to pay for this night’s lodging as it was the least she could do for letting her to tag along with him and Bebe. She looked after the innkeeper when she made her way back downstairs before parting her lips to speak to the Cra, yet kept silent when he turned unlocked the door which lead to the room given to him and stepped inside. He didn’t even cast a glance her way while still carrying Bebe propped up against his back. She softly sighed after hearing the door close with a soft click, telling herself she should have expected to not get along all that swimmingly with the Cra; he had been standoffish from the start though it was with good reason with being strangers and all, not to mention that she was foolish to speak of criminals during her introduction. It truly was the girl that had made this day’s long walk more enjoyable.

The first thing Alys did was take off her shoes after she entered her room and locked the door behind her, feeling her feet ache. Had she ever walked for this long before? Not since she woke from a ten year long slumber, that was for certain. She took in the room while letting the cool feeling floorboards soothe the bare soles of her feet, leaving the somewhat muddy shoes by the door. It was a small room but definitely larger than what she had in Emelka. It would certainly do for the night, especially because she was someone who didn’t ask for much in the first place. 

She was about to take a seat upon the bed to think things over when she heard a soft knocking, causing her to peer towards the door which stood right across of the bed. Before she could say anything in response to the rapping, the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened before Fernand’s head peeked around to see if it was safe to open the door which divided their rooms.

“It was already open,” he said after seeing Alys was still decent and opened the door further, not releasing the doorknob as if he was doubtful about which action to take. There was still the trust issue which was bothering him but it didn’t feel right to leave the woman on her own without a word said or done. He reluctantly released the wooden knob when he saw her smile, saying after he let his eyes wander across the room’s interior,” nice room.”

It was a weak and awkward attempt at starting a conversation, but she appreciated it nonetheless. For a moment she thought she was going to be alienated further from her newly gained travel companions; she had already kept to herself to not intrude more than she already done but Fernand hadn’t been giving her many chances to get to know him better. “It is...” she said as she lingered next to the bed,” what about yours?” She stepped over towards Fernand to stick her head past him and into the room he had carried Bebe into, causing him to step aside and allow her through while he remained standing in the doorway. She could almost taste his uncertainty while she was so close to him, a certain tension in his posture.

“It will do,” he said after he tore his eyes away from Alys and glanced over to the bed where Bebe laid face down and flat on her stomach upon the blanket, still asleep by the looks of it. He sighed through his nose before he muttered and tried to squeeze himself past Alys without touching her,” best tuck her in.” He stepped over to the bed where he had left the child, the rumble of thunder in the distance having him look towards the window for a moment with a thoughtful frown before he reached down to take off the striped and stitched socks Bebe wore. He felt nervous after realizing he was being watched by the mystery woman which had join him and Bebe, licking his lips while becoming uncomfortably aware of every move he made. What was supposed to be natural became stiff and calculated, causing him to almost move like a Xelor while all he did was take off the girl’s footwear and gloves. He bent forward to pick the girl up the moment the long gloves were undone, hearing her sleepily moan when her face left the softness of the blanket. No matter uncomfortable while being watched, he was careful in his doing to not wake the Osamodian girl and soon enough pulled the blanket over her after he laid her on the pillow.

Bebe yawned before she instinctively grabbed for the blanket to pull it further over herself, asking while sleep clung to her voice and her eyes had trouble opening,“ is this mud…?”

“No mud tonight, Bebe, as promised,” Fernand smirked and laid the socks and gloves upon the floor next to the bed,” go back to sleep… we have another long day tomorrow.” He straightened up and looked down on the girl before showing a faint smile when he got no response in return; she was soundly asleep again. It came as no surprise that all her talking and excitement this day had exhausted her. He stood still for a while longer to watch Bebe before his head snapped up and his eyes fixated on Alys. She looked as if witnessing him tucking the girl in had internally melted her, smiling to him while she stood in the doorway. He huffed when a sense of embarrassment crept up on him before he stepped over towards the Eliatrope to let Bebe sleep. “You mind if,” he asked when he stood in front of Alys, not finishing the question as he nodded to the room behind her. 

Alys frowned at first when Fernand stood tall before her, her eyes flitting from his face to where he had motioned with but a tilt of his head before she said slowly while nodding just as slow,” of course…” She backed up to get back inside her room, seeing the Cra step inside with a single wide step before he made a beeline towards the window. She watched him as he fiddled with the lock before finally opening the window, his shoulders rising with the deep inhale of earthy smelling air while his tense posture appeared to ease up a little. He was an odd one… Alys stood there for a moment long to observe him, not certain what to make of his presence in her room before she said softly as if to change the subject rather than linger on the confusion,” you have a sweet little girl. How old is she?”

“She isn’t mine,” Fernand said as his shoulders drooped and turned his upper body to be able to look to Alys, seeing her raise an eyebrow. He drummed thoughtfully with his leather clad fingers upon the windowsill before he said as he glanced towards the open door,“ I am taking care of her for the time being.”

“Ohh… I see,” she said while many different thoughts crossed her mind as curiosity began to poke her in the back. Taking care of someone could mean so many things, but in the case of Fernand and Bebe she made the wild guess that he was her adoptive father. Alibert was so with her and her brothers, so it wasn’t all too surprising for her to have met a Cra with an Osamodian daughter. Though him saying it was for the time being meant that it was temporary… “She’s sweet all the same,” she said after deciding to not pry any further; Fernand had proven he wanted to keep a distance from her so she would let him approach on his own terms.

“That she is,” the Cra smirked while looking down to the floorboards, the expression upon his face shifting from reminiscent to thoughtful. With Bebe asleep, this was a good chance to get to know the woman better. He had heard her answer all sorts of questions the girl had thrown her way during the travel earlier this day but there was one question in particular he himself wanted an answer to. He stretched out a leg to hook his foot behind the chair which stood further along the wall, drawing it closer before he crossed his arms over his chest and sat himself down. He hesitated, second guessing his intentions before he looked towards the Eliatrope from under his eyebrows with an unintended stern glance in his eyes,” now that there are no children present, mind telling me about that 'bad man' you have been all mysterious about?”

Alys withheld the urge to bite on her lip after Fernand brought up the masked convict, rather having him ask about what she was hiding under her veilf than speak about what had happened in Bonta. He was already so suspicious; who was to say it wouldn’t get worse? She laid a hand against the open door next to her to close it far enough to have it stand open at a crack, taking the precaution to not wake Bebe with any loud talking if it were to happen. “I could,” the Eliatrope said after she released the door and walked over to the window where Fernand had sat himself down on the chair, the rumbling of the incoming storm adding an ominous tone to the situation. She examined the windowsill's sturdiness before she heaved herself on it to sit, taking a deep breath as she kept her eyes away from Fernand. Where was she supposed to start? To tell him about her dreams seemed foolish; he was a stranger with no grasp on her background and she already made a few inconsiderate mistakes earlier. She would have to go around it for now. 

She leaned back to rest against the windowsill after crossing her legs, saying while looking towards the dark scenery outside from the corner of her eyes,” we met in Bonta… I came across him while I was looking for the home of a... dear friend. It was my first time visiting the city; I was a little lost.” She felt her cheeks becoming warmer with embarrassment for admitting she had gotten lost in the many busy streets of Bonta, keeping her blue eyes on the darkness outside. “He stood out among the crowd, wearing a mask with bright red markings on a white coat of paint.”

“A Masqueraider?”

Alys arched both her eyebrows in piqued interest at the Cra, for a moment feeling clueless about what he had suddenly asked. Masqueraider… the name or title didn’t ring any bells. The masked convict did appear the second time during the masquerade at the palace but she had a feeling Fernand wasn’t thinking of such or was aware of it. 

Fernand huffed when he saw the questioning look upon her face after her story came to a pause, asking,” you haven’t heard about them before?” The shaking of her head made him hunch forward to lean with his elbows on his legs before saying with a casual shrug,” I’m not surprised. They are but a few from what I know. Outsiders mostly, tend to keep to their own and don’t socialize much. It is the masks they wear which makes them special, having something to do with the god Sadida but I don’t know the details. All I know is that the masks they have grant them specific powers.”

Masks with powers. It did explain a few things. Alys recalled how fast the convict became after he changed masks on the tram. Was that truly an effect of the mask with the crying eyes and the elongated mouth? It was possible… she would have to try and do more research on the Masqueraiders now that she got to know of them.

“So this Masqueraider,” Fernand said with a tone in his voice which indicated he was fishing for answers,” he stole something from you?”

“No,” Alys said though the tilt of her head and her lips pursing hinted she wasn’t standing fully behind her own answer,” I recognized him from somewhere. I wanted to know who he was but before I could ask him anything, he bolted and taunted me into following after him. I… needed answers, I couldn’t let him get away so I went into pursuit.” She heard the soft pitter patter of light rain while she talked, the sky was cloudy while the stars were hidden from sight by the thick clouds which lit up with the rolling of thunder, the rumbling echo it caused soon following. “We caused quite a commotion with our chase through Bonta. He was so incredibly fast after he changed masks… it was difficult to keep up with him but just when I gained on him, he paralyzed me mid-leap. The guards had already been tailing us for a while before… you know… I crashed into the stall.”

The Cra scratched his cheek before stroking his goatee in deep thought, his honey colored eyes flickering from the woman to the incoming storm outside. She wasn’t telling him everything, that was clear enough. “And you couldn’t have told me this earlier when Bebe was with us, because…?”

“Because that wasn’t the end of it,” Alys said, her expression growing darker,” I was taken into custody after he got away. I was released a few hours after of being held and didn’t come across him until the next day in the king’s palace. He…” She paused as she tried to find the words, not certain what she could share and what not. The look in Fernand’s eyes was piercing, as if he was mentally trying to peel back layer of layer to seek the truth or anything which would assure him he could trust his new travel companion. “Since he was still a wanted criminal, his presence in the palace was discovered by the royal guard. They tried to apprehend him but he managed to escape. He is now accused of an assassination attempt on the Brakmarian prince.” 

“And why exactly were _you_  in the palace?”

Alys sighed, starting to become frustrated that she had to dance around the subject. She couldn’t possibly tell him she infiltrated the masquerade to get closer to the Brakmarian prince; that would only make him more suspicious of her, especially after admitting that the one she had been chasing after was still on the run after being accused of planning to assassinate that very same prince. She propped herself up against the frame of the windowsill, saying after taking a deep breath,” I am an ambassador. I… was invited to attend the festivity at the palace.” It was partially true…

Fernand’s eyebrows pulled down to form a glare while his eyes narrowed before he abruptly stood up from the chair and took the one step needed to slam his gloved hands against the sides of the windowsill, blocking Alys into the open window as he hunched over her with his tall appearance. “Listen to me,” he said hushed to not wake Bebe in the other room, the look he held serious while glaring down at a startled looking Alys,” if you think you can lie to me, you really have another thing coming. I didn’t let you join up with me just to have you put up a charade and play innocent to save face around the kid while you have been present during some assassination attempt on royalty. Is this a ruse of yours? Pair up with innocent travellers to have them be your shield when trouble finally finds you?”

She didn’t dare to lean any further back while trying to keep a distance between herself and Fernand, having nowhere to go as she sat one floor up from the ground. Her fingers were clamped around the wood which formed the windowsill she sat on, not certain what to say nor daring to utter a word. The male Cra was bearing down at her with harsh demeanor, demanding to know the truth. She flinched when the loud cracking of thunder sounded behind her, her eyes clenching shut while her whole body jerked in startle before her eyes snapped open when a scream sounded from the other room.

“Papa! Mama!”

Fernand’s glare faded instantly when Bebe could be heard shouting for her parents after the thunder rumbled loudly, his head snapping around to look towards the door which stood ajar. The corners of his mouth pulled sharply downwards before he tore himself away from the Eliatrope, not saying a word as he disappeared into the other room after yanking the door further open with a hurried step to see to the girl.

Alys looked after him, slumping a little in her posture as the pressure which had been Fernand was gone while a shuddering breath left her. To say he was suspicious of her was an understatement… She tried to swallow while sliding off the window sill to get solid ground under her feet after having hung back out of the window, hearing the rain aggressively pour down from the sky and the rooftop behind her. What was she going to do? She reluctantly looked into the other room where she saw Fernand sitting on the edge of the bed, patting a sobbing Bebe on the head. To see the girl crying and scared had her want to go and comfort her, but she fought against the instincts to care for a child; she had a feeling Fernand wouldn’t allow her to come close.

“It is alright,” Fernand hushed while the girl cried into her small fists, sniffling loudly after the thunder roughly woke her from her sleep.

“I-is it them? Are they coming to get me?”

“Nobody is going to get you… it is only bad weather, Bebe. Thunder and lightning, nothing more. You’re safe…” he said, a dark undertone in his voice as he meaningfully glanced over towards the open door through which he could see Alys standing by her bed, seeing her avert her gaze from them and hug herself after he glared towards her.

“But they--”

Fernand closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose as Bebe was panicking while staring with large eyes to the window, saying as he ruffled her hair before trying to have Bebe release the blanket she was clinging onto,“ hush… they are long gone, you know this. You should go back to sleep and tell the thunder to go suck on a Dofus. Don’t let it scare you.” He saw her gaze up to him with large glazed over eyes, sniffing to stop her nose from running before she chuckled softly and ran the ball of her hand across an eye to get rid of any remaining tears.

“I can’t tell it that.”

“Sure you can,” Fernand smirked and nodded over towards the window,” next time the thunder tries to scare you, just say it loud and clear. It will make you feel better.”  He pulled the blanket back over her after she had nodded in understanding and shuffled in the bed to lay back down, saying to her with a lowered voice as he tucked her in,” I’ll be close by if you need me. Now sleep and get some pleasant dreams.” He wasn’t the greatest father figure or the best shoulder to cry on, but he tried the best he could. He lingered when he saw her smile and hug her pillow before he turned abruptly on a heel. If it wasn’t a scared girl, it was a suspicious woman he had to deal with… The small smile he had to soothe Bebe turned into a straight thin line when he entered the dark room he had left Alys in, seeing she sat herself down on the bed. 

“Seems we both aren’t telling everything,” she quietly said, almost whispering as she slowly turned her head to look towards Fernand while he closed the door behind him, seeing his eyes narrow after she pulled him onto the same level he had tried to bring her to before the thunder interrupted them. The look upon her face was one of apprehension but there was also guilt which could be seen in the light frown she carried. “I don’t wish to deceive anyone, Fernand,” she said before looking away from him as he kept his scowl,” but I am not the bad guy here. I didn’t wish for this to happen… I was content with living in Emelka, I was happy to be part of a small family, to have a home and not needing to worry about my past or my future. And now I am in an inn far away from any place I know, trying to explain myself to a man I just met because he believes me to be a criminal while I have no clue on where to go next. I didn’t leave Emelka or Bonta for this… so… apologies for not trusting you with my life story from the very start. It is already complicated enough.”

Fernand seemed unfazed by Alys’ little vent after he closed the door to grant them some privacy in their conversation, one ear listening to see if Bebe was still awake or had dozed back off. The Cra was mulling over what the Eliatrope was sharing with him before he said while leaning himself against the wall,” if it had been just me, I wouldn’t have cared what you done or didn’t do; we would have parted ways after a few days and that would have been the end of it. But I have a child in my care--”

“And I have _thousands_ in my care!” Alys interrupted him, bringing herself up as she looked at the Cra with vexation,” I have the weight of thousands of lives resting on my shoulders, thousands of eyes looking towards me and two little boys to find them a home! I am the last person to ever harm a child, so don’t you dare to assume I don’t know what it is like to watch over one. I know!”

He stared at her through the dark, at first believing she was overreacting with her outburst and the large number she threw at him but he wasn’t so certain anymore after seeing her struggle against the tears which began to form in her eyes.

“I didn’t want to leave!” she exclaimed, her hands balling into fists,” I didn’t want to be taken away and be stripped from almost everything I was. To wake in a strange place with no memories. To be used. To fight against the one person I believed could heal me. To still not remember anything after the betrayal and pain. To hurt or trouble the ones I care for.” She bit down on her lip when her vision became hazy with the tears she tried to hold back, feeling like she was alone with her troubles. “So don’t,” she said with a quivering voice while trying to calm herself,” don’t assume you know what I am like… you have no idea...” 

“I don’t, no,” Fernand said with a shrug and a shake of his head, having his arms crossed over his chest while he was focusing on Alys’ hands rather than her face which was distorted with the agony she felt. She had much pent up within her from what he could tell. “But perhaps you can give me an idea.” He pushed himself away from the wall to step over towards the woman which was on the brink of crying, taking a stance before her. “Lets start over,” he said as he tilted his head slightly to the side, the window behind him casting a shadow over his face which bore no smile. He held a gloved hand out to Alys after uncoiling an arm, saying formally,” I am Fernand, ex bowman of Division seventy-four, on my way to Osamodasia to seek the relatives of a girl named Bebe.”

Alys gazed upon Fernand as if she couldn’t believe he was standing before her like he did, reluctantly taking in the gesture of him making the attempt to clean the slate. She swallowed awhile trying to blink away the tears which had formed upon the edge of her lower eyelids, saying as she took the extended hand in her own,” I am Alys… ambassador of the Eliatrope people, on a personal mission to seek the meaning behind a prophetic dream.” She didn’t shake his hand, merely held it loosely while still feeling a little in disarray after having allowed her thoughts and feelings to take the upper hand. 

“I don’t know who or what the Eliatrope people are,” the Cra said after he retracted his hand and set it upon his side,” but I get a feeling I will get to know about them in the upcoming few days. What I want to do first is to be certain I truly don’t have a criminal in my company, so…” He shrugged with his eyebrows as if to quietly urge Alys on to talk, still coming across as a little stern towards her. 

When the room lit up with a white flash and an almost instant rumble which caused the thin glass of the window to vibrate, both Eliatrope and Cra glanced over towards the closed door when suddenly a voice could be heard shouting,” go suck on a Dofus!” They blinked in bewilderment after hearing Bebe yell from the other room, Fernand’s surprised expression turning into an embarrassed scowl before he hid his face behind a hand with a grumble while Alys couldn’t help but laugh inwardly, though quickly looked apologetic when Fernand disgruntledly peered at her past parted fingers.

“You… did tell her,” she said softly as if doubtful to state the obvious.

“I did,” he mumbled, not wishing to admit it. He dropped his hand down after the room next to them grew silent, saying as he straightened his back and looked at Alys from the corner of his eyes,” at least you both stopped crying.”

Alys lowered her gaze when Fernand was straightforward, nodding slightly as he was right. He may not be the most compassionate person out there, but he tried in his own way. Perhaps she should open up a little more. What harm could it do? “The Masqueraider… I knew him from my dream,” she began while remaining standing in front of Fernand and brushed some of her hair aside,” I don’t know his name or where he is from but I had seen his mask before; it is how I recognized him in the crowd. He was also emitting this feeling which made me feel drawn to him... I needed to know the meaning behind it. I… I lost my memories, you see… there was a hope that he knew me or that he was a missing link to my past. He ran before I could ask him anything and when I got the chance after catching up with him, he dodged every question and instead taunted me to follow. I chased him through the city as I was determined to get answers while he tried to dispose of me to get me off his trail. He succeeded when he paralyzed me with those darts… I couldn’t sense him anymore after I was brought to prison.”

Lost memories. Prophetic dreams. Strange headwear. She was an enigma… It would take a while for Fernand to get a good grasp on who she was. “You did meet again, correct?”

“Yes… I told you I was lost in Bonta because I was looking for a friend. That was true… The very same friend got me out of prison and allowed me to attend to the festivities in the palace where I met the Masqueraider once more.”

“This friend of yours sounds important if he managed to get you out of prison and into the palace...”

“He is,” Alys nodded,” he is a master of Bonta and adviser to the King. He… was my tutor and guardian a while back, still is.” She slightly smiled when the time she spent in Sadida suddenly felt like a long time ago.

“You mean Joris, the master of Bonta?” Fernand asked with a hint of disbelief before he smirked as she nodded in silent confirmation, asking as he brought his neck down to lean a little closer to Alys,” so if I were to ask him to vouch for you, he would?” 

“Without a doubt.”

She sounded certain of herself. The Cra huffed softly before muttering as he brushed past Alys to lower himself down on the edge of the bed rather than stand tall in front her,” not like I’ll get the chance to ask him. Since you are both diplomats I shouldn’t be all too surprised by you knowing him on a more personal level… and you getting privileges where others don’t. What about that clown, the Masqueraider? Why was he at the palace?”

“I am not sure… He was as surprised to see me as I was to see him,” Alys said after she took a deep breath to sigh, taking a single step back to drop herself down upon the bed and sit next to Fernand while keeping a fair distance between them. “He thought I had followed him into the palace, meaning he was there for a reason. I didn’t manage to figure it out… He ran off when the guards became aware of his presence in the palace, causing this whole commotion which made the Prince of Brakmar believe the Masqueraider was there to assassinate him.”

Fernand cocked his head a little while he observed her before saying as he thoughtfully stroked his chin,” you don’t seem very convinced about that accusation.”

Alys blinked before she pulled her shoulders up and clasped her arms between her legs, saying with a light shake of her head,” that’s because I don’t believe it. But me and Brakmar have a history together which I won’t go all too deeply into. At least not now… What matters is that I didn’t learn anything about the Masqueraider. He is now wanted by the Bontarian guards and Council and I continued on to try and unravel my dream further. So… as a late answer to your question; no, I am not a criminal. I am just looking for answers...” She wisely kept her mouth about her infiltration into the palace and that Ush Galesh had shown an interest in whatever she was trying to find; the Masqueraider was the most prominent threat, if he truly was one after all that had happened and after Alys left Bonta behind her. Talking about him was enough for this night.

Fernand harrumphed softly, still looking a little unconvinced though gave her the benefit of a doubt after she had gone more in depth about what had happened between her and the Masqueraider and how she came to fall down from the sky. Still, that history with Brakmar she mentioned sat not right with him. “So you are headed for… Sadida? Something from your dream nudging you there?”

“No… I have old friends there. Sadida is merely a destination to head towards. I am hoping to find hints along the way which will guide me into the right direction.”

“Do you even know what you are looking for?”

“A riv--” she stopped herself when she was about to say something which may not be the smartest thing to say to someone as tightly wound as Fernand, biting down on her lip before she finished the sentence in one quick breath,”-- er of blood… or similar.” She shrugged as if seeking for a river of blood was the most normal thing to do, seeing him raise a brow before he propped his hands onto his knees and pushed himself up to a standing with a shaking of his head.

“Of course… a river of blood, or similar. I should have guessed that one. Right, well…” he said with sarcasm and a feigned chuckle as he spun around to face Alys,” how about you and I get some sleep and agree on that you’ll look for such a river _after_ we have crossed the Cania Swamps so me and Bebe won’t be involved in any massacre? Sounds fair? Yes? Good.” He strode over towards the closed door to open it without waiting for an answer, saying with a stiff nod towards the Eliatrope,” we’ll see you in the morning.”

Alys looked after him while he took his leave to not hear anything more about what she had to say, leaving her to herself and the rain which continued to fall outside of the open window. She sighed with a roll of her eyes before she dropped herself backwards onto the bed, sprawling out onto the top of the blanket while staring up towards the ceiling. It wasn’t her fault her nightmares were peculiar: masks, eyes in the dark, massive golden hands, shattering glass, a river of blood, a hole in her chest. Her line of thought stopped when she was reminded of the pain and loneliness she would feel when the hole in her chest formed in her dreams, instinctively grasping for her chest to press her fingers down upon where her scar was still healing, almost faded. What was she missing…? What caused such a void in her very soul? She was afraid to find out.

She listened to the rain while she tried to not think about the future, wanting to concern herself with the day ahead and to become tired so she would sleep this night. It wouldn’t be easy to be with someone like Fernand if he were to question all and everything she did; at least they could part ways if it became unbearable though she didn’t want to leave him with a bad impression of her. She didn’t need to explain herself towards him, she was aware that she had such freedom but there was something inside of her which was willing to give this a chance. She would endure his suspicion for a while longer to see where it would lead. Once they reach the ferry which would sail him and Bebe to Osamodasia, it would all be over anyway and she would continue on her own.  



	11. Lost

 

The air was humid and thick while the wooden planks creaked under their weight; the small group of travelers consisting out of Fernand, Bebe and Alys made their way into the swamps of Cania earlier this day after leaving the tavern behind them. Fernand had decided to take the lead, certain he would be able to guide all of them through the swamps within but a few hours time while promising they would reach the ferry somewhere mid afternoon. The path they had been following for the last three hours was mostly rickety wooden walkways and patches of more solid soil than the sogginess of the marshes, forcing the trio to follow a set path with but a few crossings and turns. The swamps didn’t grant a moment of silence and while it was the creatures which inhabited the swamps which caused all the noise, it was a young Osamodas which sounded the loudest of all.

“I am tired…” Bebe’s whining voice sounded from in between Fernand and Alys, the girl walking with slouched shoulders and back while her head was tilted far back to be able to stare at the back of the Cra’s head with a look of feigned agony,” are we almost there?”

“We should be there soon,” Fernand said without glancing back, his expression betraying he was on the verge of frustration. Bebe had been asking where they were and when they would reach the ferry almost non-stop until it became apparent to her that it was going to be a long walk, longer than anticipated at least. His eyes scanned the surroundings as he crossed the rotting boardwalk, searching for something in particular while keeping an eye out for any large Moskitos which were thirsty for blood.

Alys closed the short line, her eyes down on the wooden planks to not misstep or slip and end up in the mucky water. There was a worry gnawing on her after the journey through the swamps was longer than Fernand has guessed but she didn't dare to say anything about it. The Cra had been skeptical of her no matter the talk they had the night before; anything said was either not taken into account or brushed off with suspicion. Bebe’s whining was already testing Fernand’s patience from what she could tell, but she couldn’t keep the worry to herself though… What if it would become dark and they were still in the middle of the swamps? The Eliatrope spoke up a little after Bebe sighed dramatically in response to Fernand’s words, finally expressing her thoughts into words,” I am getting the feeling we are lost...”

Fernand stopped in his stride to turn towards Alys, her observation not taken all too well judging by the dark look upon his face. “We’re not lost; we have been following the signs,” he said while he motioned with a hand ahead of him as if there was a sign right there, yet none were to be seen.

“You mean the signs we haven’t seen for a while now?” Alys asked with a raising of a brow,” we’ve either gone around in circles or we have gotten lost… we’ve been walking for a long time, Fernand and we have yet to stop for rest.”

The Cra huffed as he looked into the swamps and said with a mutter,” we can’t stop, not for long anyway. The Moskitos will be drawn to us if we were to remain in one place for too long and who knows what else lurks here… We have to keep moving.” He eyed Bebe who had been protesting the last two hours, seeing she was tired. He had hoped they would reach the ferry by now. Were they really lost? No, they were on the right track; he was certain of it. Signs or not, he was leading them in the right direction. The ferry should be visible among the trees any moment now. He frowned when he heard a thud after he looked around to convince himself he was in the right, gazing down upon the Osamodian girl who had dropped herself down to a sitting upon the boardwalk, her arms and legs crossed while her cheeks were round after she puffed them up with a glare. “Oi…”

“I am not setting another step until you admit we are lost, Papa.”

“I am not your Papa… and we aren’t lost. We are following a path and a path always leads to somewhere,” Fernand said with a scowl, bearing down upon Bebe before he beckoned with a hand,” get up.” He sighed when she stuck her chin up in defiance, not moving an inch while remaining almost as stubborn as he was. He turned his attention to Alys who watched them from where she stood, saying to her with a grumble in his voice,” talk to her.”

Alys blinked before she lowered her gaze down to Bebe, seeing the girl look towards her from the corner of her large green eyes. A small smile crept onto her lips before she stepped forward and said to Fernand while brushing past him,“ I agree with Bebe on this one. Following a path doesn’t mean it is the right one.”

“By Cra…” Fernand groaned, stopping himself from clasping his forehead. He knew it. He knew he would be outnumbered and questioned if he let that woman tag along. He inhaled deeply through his nose to try and calm himself before the look in his eyes hardened into a stern glance, the sound of creaking planks sounding behind him as the Eliatrope continued to walk. He took the few steps needed to close the small distance between him and Bebe, muttering while he hooked an arm around her waist and lifted her up in one swoop to carry her,” unbelievable… choosing a child’s side.” He swung himself around to march after Alys once Bebe hung over his arm, the girl still pouting. “Caring for hundreds of children and you can’t persuade one into walking?” he asked before seeing Alys pull her shoulders up ever so slightly and turn her gaze towards him, the look she held thoughtful but also concerned.

“Can’t or won’t?" came her question before a soft sigh escaped her," Bebe is tired, Fernand… it is no surprise she is starting to become grouchy. Moskitos or not, we all need to rest for a moment even if it were to eat something. I am sure we’ll all feel a little better afterwards.”

“I’ll feel better when we finally arrive at the ferry,” Fernand said, biting back what he truly wished to say. The ferry was where they would part ways, him and Alys. While she had been decent company, he wasn’t certain if to believe her stories; he was still very suspicious of her. That Bebe liked her wasn’t working in his favor either; the young girl was too naive to understand that the mystery woman was still a little too mysterious for his taste. It would be good to be alone with Bebe again once they reach Osamodasia, especially because of what he was planning to do there. The goal of this journey had been to main city of the horned beast tamers and he was so close to it, so very close.

Bebe dangled from Fernand's arm after he had so easily scooped her up, letting her arms and legs be limp while she hung defeated, feeling tired and hungry. “I could eat something,” she said with a sudden chipper tone to her voice while she rose her head, seeing Alys smile to her as she glanced back over a shoulder,” can we eat something?” The Osamodian girl lifted her gaze up to Fernand to see what his reaction would be, seeing him part his lips to answer before Alys cut him off.

“I don’t see why not now that he is carrying you,” Alys said as if to answer for Fernand, not seeing his glare as she looked back ahead of herself with a light chuckle. 

“Fine.” The Cra sounded bitter while reaching for the pouch he carried with his free hand and said as he took out a small green api and handed it over to Bebe,” but you are walking once you finished this, understood? No more whining or complaining.” 

Bebe brightened up when she saw the api and was quick to take it from him, taking a large bite out of the fruit before happily chewing. The last time they ate today was during breakfast at the inn and that had been so very long ago for a small girl like her. The walk had been too long.

Alys slowed in her pace when she picked up on a strange sound before turning her eyes down towards the mucky water rather than the path ahead of her. Bebe was chewing loudly and smacking her lips, drowning out anything which was remotely soft but Alys was certain she had heard something. 

“What is it?”

She looked up from her rippling reflection on the muddy surface after hearing Fernand’s cranky question, saying with a light frown as she wondered if it wasn’t the humidity playing tricks on her,” not sure… I thought I heard something.” She gave a shrug to dismiss the thought to continue walking until a splashing sounded and caused her to come to a complete stop. The sudden screams of surprise coming from Fernand and Bebe was all she heard the moment she turned around to check out the source of the splashing before they disappeared like a blur from her vision. She watched them getting yanked off the boardwalk after something slippery and oozing had tangled itself around Fernand’s ankles, causing the Cra and the Osamodas to get flung into the air before being pulled down by whatever got him. 

Fernand was the first to land in the mud with Bebe still held in his grasp as the sudden startle had him hold onto her to not lose her along the way. He pushed Bebe up to his shoulder and neck to not have her touch the muck he had landed in, trying to pull his legs free as they felt stuck. No… held. He could feel it as he struggled; whatever he landed in, it was alive and moving. “Cra no,” he mumbled as he looked down at the mud he was stuck in, seeing it bubble while a sickening slurping sound could be heard behind him,” not a Mushd...” To confirm his suspicions, the thick moving mud rose up next to him before forming the blocky head of a monster which was completely made out of the mud of the marsh. “Cra no!”

“What _is_ that?” Alys called out as she stared at the Mushd, seeing and hearing Bebe panic as she tried to climb on top of Fernand to get away from the mud monster. 

The male Cra had some trouble keeping a squirming Bebe in his grasp, the girl panicking while his legs disappeared within the brown blob which had snatched him. “Catch her!” he shouted before he threw Bebe after grabbing a good hold on the back of her tunic, tossing her away with all his might and hopefully to safety.

Alys spread her arms apart when Fernand made the attempt to fling the girl towards her before the Mushd could tangle her up in its thick muddy appendages, barely catching Bebe before taking a few steps back to regain her balance on the rickety boardwalk. “Fernand!” She saw him stick his right hand into the bubbling mud with a firm jab, trying to reach his belt before yanking his arm free to reveal the hilt of his bow clasped in his fingers.

Fernand leaned far back as he stuck out of what appeared to be the belly of the mud monster, unable to move his legs while the bow grew to its full size and bent when he pulled back the string, a frost arrow materializing at his will. He looked focused while he knocked the arrow, only closing his eyes to avoid any ice splinters when the arrow easily hit its mark and caused the left side of the Mushd’s head to freeze over with sharp crystals of ice. The creature bubbled and spluttered in protest when the ice began to spread, almost drowned out by the cracking and whining of the forming ice. Fernand waited patiently for the Mushd to be pacified while Bebe and Alys watched on in awe before the Cra rose his brows and blinked as he could feel the mud he was up till his waist stuck in began to swift and flow. He released the tension on the bowstring after he felt and saw the Mushd deform, the block shape it had becoming an liquid mass which swirled and bulged. The ice was easily discarded when the Mushd parted itself from its frozen mud, leaving it floating upon the mucky surface of the marsh.

“Get yourself out while you can, Fern!” Alys called out for him when the Mushd was beginning to reform itself, having set Bebe down next to her while her hands itched with her Wakfu swirling under her skin with the desire to jump into action and help.

He tried to pull his legs free as the live mud he was stuck in moved, hoping to find a leeway and be able to escape but stopped when the light from above was blocked out by a sudden shadow. He had to tilt his head far back to look upon the gaping and dripping mouth of the Mushd as it stretched out over him, showing nothing but a dark hole of oozing mud. He shouted and rose his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself when the Mushd collapsed itself on top of him, swallowing him whole and dragging him under the marsh's surface.

“ _Papa_!” Bebe cried, about to dive forth and off the boardwalk to wade over to where the Mushd was nothing but a high heap of bubbling mud but was stopped by Alys when she quickly grabbed for the girl's shoulders.

“Stay back,” she warned Bebe, pushing her behind her for cover before she lifted both her hands which glowed with the familiar cyan of Wakfu. She formed two zaaps with but a twirl of her fingers while her eyes sought for a sign of Fernand before swiftly bringing her open hands together after seeing the hue of blond hair underneath the brown mud. The beam which was created after the two Zaaps merged in front of her blasted a hole right through the reforming Mushd, causing it to partially split and thin itself. Alys kept her hands up while hearing the desperate gasp for air after Fernand breached through the thinned muddy surface with a wild coughing, trying to squirm himself free and clawing with a hand for anything solid to grab onto while his other hand desperately held onto his bow.

“He’s free!”

“Not yet… stay behind me, Bebe.” Alys motioned for Bebe to stay where she was while watching the Mushd intently to see if it were to retreat or to retaliate. It was moving from what she could see, the creature blending in almost perfectly with the thick water of the marsh; it only gave itself away because it moved and bubbled, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to see it. She had to stop herself from taking a step back and bumping into Bebe when something suddenly rose from the water, extending itself like a long tentacle of mud, grass and twigs which nearly reached till above the trees. “Goddess…!” She flung herself around to grab for Bebe before she began to run across the wooden planks to try and bring some distance in between herself and the Mushd’s reach, carrying the Osamodian girl in her arms and against her chest when the monster came for the one who had attacked him.

Fernand spat out some mud after he managed to pull himself free with the Mushd distracted, panting while he tried to get a hold of himself. Where was Bebe? He looked for the girl, seeing she was held by Alys who kept to dry ground while she ran. He followed them with his eyes, quietly and confused wondering where they were going until the answer came with a painful slam. He was thrown aside when the long muddy tendril which was the Mushd pursued after the fleeing Eliatrope, landing in the mucky water upon hands and knees with the air knocked out of him. He coughed once more while grabbing for his side to subdue the pain and breathe before realizing both his hands were empty. “My bow...” he gasped distraught before grasping for the boardwalk to pull himself up and out of the marsh to not sink further into it, looking frantic as he sought for his missing weapon.

Alys didn’t look back as she kept on running for as long as the wooden planks went on, shifting Bebe to one arm as she said to the girl,” close your eyes, hold your breath and hold on!” She flung her free arm up to summon a portal in front of her, jumping through it to escape the Mushd’s chase before reappearing several steps back to throw the monster off her track. The sickening sound Bebe made had her worried for a moment as she knew the effect zaaps could have on others, but there was no time to soothe her... She put Bebe down while catching her breath once the portal closed and watched the Mushd come to a slow stop after it realized its prey had suddenly disappeared, her eyes remaining glued on the monster.

“My bow!” Fernand exclaimed loudly when he saw it floating upon the water a little bit away from where he was, causing a nauseous Bebe to rear her head and try and see what Fernand was looking at while Alys got ready to face the Mushd if it decided it wasn’t done with them just yet. 

A bit wobbly and disorientated, Bebe was quick to leave Alys’ side as she made her way over to where she saw the bow, yelling while she leaped off the boardwalk without hesitation, thought or doubt,“ I got it!”

“Bebe no! Stay on the boardwalk!” 

His warning came far too late. Both Fernand and Alys looked on in horror as they witnessed the girl land in the dark water, going under before she breached the surface with a wild splashing and a loud gasp. She could hardly keep her head above water as she was too small and the mucky water too thick, holding her firmly. The fright was apparent in her eyes as she tried to stay with her head above water while her small hands clutched for Fernand’s bow as if it was her life vest, sounding scared after realizing she couldn’t move,“ I-I am stuck…!”

Fernand had begun to cross the boardwalk to where Bebe had jumped off, calling out to her,“ whatever you do, Bebe, do not move! Just stay there and don’t move. I’ll get you out!”

Alys threw a quick glance to the confused Mushd before she ran up next to Fernand who had lowered himself down onto his stomach on the wooden planks to try and reach for Bebe. “Use this,” she said as she formed a zaap right above Bebe before opening its sister zaap next to Fernand so he could use it,” please hurry.” They didn’t have much time before the Mushd would become clever enough to look behind itself.

Fernand stared at the glowing anomaly which slowly circulated beside him, asking in disbelief as he turned his head to look up to Alys while he remained lying on his stomach,” you want me to stick my head in _that_?”

“Reach through it and get Bebe before she sinks any further.”

Fernand let out a feigned guffaw while he propped himself up on his arms, not trusting whatever it was which Alys had formed next to him. “Sure, have it slice me in half. I am sure that is a grand idea!”

“Just _do it_!” Alys bit towards the Cra when the Mushd began to react to the loud voices coming from behind, seeing it turn towards them. She could hear Fernand grumble, keeping her eyes on the Mushd to be ready for it while Fernand reluctantly gave in to braving the strange glowing portal Alys had opened.

Fernand first stuck a hand through the zaap before bringing his head and shoulders through, blinking as he found himself looking straight at Bebe’s face which looked up to him with a pure fear. The water was up to about the edge of her eyes and round cheekbones, her pure white hair a disgusting brown while it floated upon the surface. 

“Fern…”

“I got you… I got you,” he hushed while pushing the bewilderment and light nausea he felt aside, still feeling like he was in one piece no matter that his upper body was far away from his lower body. He reached down and hooked his hands under the girl’s armpits, taking a deep breath before he flexed his muscles to pull Bebe up and free. The mud she was stuck in sucked at her as he tried with all his might to get her loose, hearing her softly sob as her fright finally got the best of her. “It is going to be alright,” he said in an attempt to comfort her, shuffling on his knees to draw himself out of the portal while pulling Bebe up when the muck of the marshes finally released her. 

Alys closed both the zaaps with a swift motion of her hand the moment Bebe’s muddy feet left the portal and both Osamoda and Cra laid soggy and soaked upon the boardwalk before she turned to see the Mushd come charging towards them with a loud slurping noise. Needing to act quick, she made a small jump forward and swung with her arms to get ready for more zaaps while saying through clenched teeth as she slid to a stop upon the slippery planks," enough of you.” A large zaap opened itself in front of the approaching monster, causing the Mushd to blindly charge into it before she summoned another portal high above the trees to redirect the creature. It launched through the air as if it were but a mud ball shot from a child's slingshot when it reappeared from the portal high above, flying until it landed much further away with a loud cracking and splashing and caused several marsh birds to fly up from the trees which had been torn down by the heavy weight of the crashing mud. 

She listened for a moment until the sounds in the distance began to settle, making certain the Mushd would think twice about coming back before she sighed deeply and turned towards Fernand and Bebe to see how they were doing. They were both a mess; dirty, wet and muddy. Fernand sat on his knees while Bebe laid flat on her back on the boardwalk, both trying to catch their breath as the threat seemed to be gone… at least for the time being.

“Your bow…”

Fernand looked down to Bebe after he had wiped some mud from his face and heard her squeaky voice, seeing her hold up his bow to him while she remained lying down. The look upon her face showed she was seeking for forgiveness, her eyes large and pleading while she gingerly held out his beloved weapon. He huffed as he reached out to take it from her, unable to hide a faint smile,” don’t ever do that again. Ever.” He gave her wet hair a ruffle before he holstered his bow and looked to Alys, his weak smirk fading when he reminded himself about what she had done. “So…” he began while letting some water and mud drip from one of his gloves as he rose an arm,” that thing you did…”

“What thing?” Alys asked as she bent through her knees to hold both her hands out to Bebe to help the girl up, smiling as she was relieved to see her well. For a moment it seemed like things were going downhill with the sudden appearance of that mud creature; at least all worked out in the end.

“The thing you just…” Fernand frowned a little as he couldn’t find the right words to express his thoughts; the woman saved both him and Bebe, something he didn’t expect she would do. His thoughtful frown turned into a surprised one when Alys’ hand came into view, seeing her hold it out towards him after she had made certain Bebe was alright. He didn’t wish to take it at first, still uncertain of what to say before he clasped her extended hand within his own to get up. He pulled a face while gruffly sighing after he felt his feet squish in his boots after standing up; he was completely soaked, carrying what felt like the whole marsh in his boots.

“It was nothing,” the Eliatrope said as she continued to smile to Fernand, catching him off guard with her gentle visage after the short battle before she reluctantly added,” I’ll be back in but a moment.” She pulled her hand away from him to open another zaap and jump into it to disappear, causing both Cra and Osamodas to blink and stare to where she was standing mere moments ago until something flickering above caught their attention. A trail of portals formed overhead when Alys brought herself upwards to reach above the trees, each portal acting like a stepping stone for her to scale the sky.

“So that’s how she flew…” Fernand whispered while he watched her blink in and out of existance every time a portal would open or close, sounding baffled rather than skeptical like he had been the last few days. He didn’t think his newly gained travel companion had this trick up her sleeves. How did she do it?

Alys looked out over the tree tops as she jumped free from a zaap, casting a glance around until the shimmer of waves caught her eye. The ocean; it wasn’t that far. The view of the swamp disappeared but only for a few seconds as she was caught by another portal to not fall down, soon making her way back down to Bebe and Fernand. She saw Fernand was too awestruck to even flinch at her sudden appearance so close next to him, saying while pointing down towards the right of the wooden path they stood upon,“ I could see the ocean in that direction. It isn’t all that far, an hour tops, maybe… We just have to find a way to get there.”

Fernand slowly nodded while unable to take his eyes off Alys, asking just as slow,” did you… Uhh. Did you see the ferry?” He found his voice and senses again while trying to formulate the question, shaking off the wonder about what he had just witnessed. What was this woman? Why was she able to create those things? Where did she come from?

“No, sorry... the trees obscured the shore but we should find it if we follow the coast, right?”

“You flew!” Bebe said ecstatic as she threw herself at Alys and grabbed for the front of her robes to tug, smudging the blue fabrics with mud,” you really flew! I knew it!”

Alys chuckled before she reached down to pick the girl up, saying with a strain before she leaned Bebe against her side and supported her with an arm,” I wouldn’t call it flying.” The girl’s fur trimmed clothes were drenched; at least she wouldn’t get cold with how humid the air was in the swamps. Hopefully there was a way for them to clean themselves once they reached the ferry. She glanced to Fernand who had been awkwardly silent, seeing him tip the boot he had taken off to rid it of the water and muck it carried while watching it splatter upon the boardwalk. 

“Lets go…” Fernand said after he put the boot back on and began to walk to find a dry path in the direction of where Alys said the coast was, looking thoughtful after he took the lead once more upon himself. It was already a bitter pill to swallow to know that they truly were lost in the Cania swamps but the revelation he just witnessed had his whole thought process in disarray. He didn’t think that the woman he had questioned the night before and kept a wary eye on since had such powers. Wakfu… she was using the purest form of Wakfu as if it were nothing; it was concerning and yet impressive at the same time. The biggest blow to his pride was that she saved him and Bebe while not even knowing them well enough to care about their well-being. She could have fled with those portals and yet she didn’t; she stuck around and helped. He couldn’t help but wonder why. 

It didn’t take long for the small group to get on the right track once they became aware of which direction to keep to. The coast was a depressing sight once they reached it; no white beaches with clear blue water but an extension of the swamps which flowed over into the ocean. There were at times moments Alys had to use her Zaaps to allow everyone to stay upon dry land, the route they were taking not well traversed; the boardwalks and walkways were in a terrible condition, more often broken than not. 

It was early evening when the boardwalk they crossed connected to one which was in a more pristine condition, proving they finally found the way they should have taken hours ago. To rub it some more in Fernand’s face, signs which lead towards the ferry pointed the small group into the right direction. It took less than half an hour for the ferry to finally come into view, a more welcoming sight than the whole of the swamps had been.

“Finally,” Fernand muttered as he picked up the pace, his eyes searching for the ferrier. The ferry boat was docked, the few lanterns which hung over the dock and on the boat already lit though it had yet to become dark. His approach didn’t go by unnoticed as an Osamodian male onboard the boat rose his head, waving for Fernand to show where he was. The muddy Cra let out a chuckle of deep relief before he called out,” you still heading for Osamodasia tonight?”

The man nodded as he leaned casually against the balustrade of his boat, saying as he looked out over the water,” you’re in luck, traveler. I’ll be making the trip back to the island shortly. You coming aboard?” He couldn’t help but laugh behind a hand as he took note of how dirty Fernand and Bebe were as the girl ran along the dock to have a closer look at the boat,” ran into some trouble, didn’t you?”

Fernand didn’t look all too pleased at the Osamodian’s observation, saying with a mutter,” the Mushd were hungry today… we’ll board shortly, thank you.”

“Help yourself to the well behind the house there,” the blue skinned male said with a motion of his hand to what was more a hut than a house,” it has fresh water in it. I’ll get some supplies on board while you all get washed up.”

Fernand nodded in appreciation before he turned to Bebe, saying to her as he grabbed her by the back of her tunic to stop her from getting on the boat she was eager to get on,” go wash yourself. I’ll be with you shortly…”

Bebe sighed dramatically as she was stopped, turning around on a heel to make her way over towards the well the ferrier had offered while Fernand turned his attention to Alys which stood by the beginning of the dock. He saw her smiling to Bebe as the girl waved to her before she began to turn the lever to bring a bucket of water up from the well, sighing through his nose as he was bothered by second thoughts and doubt. They hadn’t talked any further about parting ways but it was the plan they had agreed on early on. Bebe wasn’t fully aware of it however and perhaps it was because of the girl that neither had the heart to discuss it any further than they already had.

He patted some dried mud off the long glove he wore on one arm as he stepped over to where Alys was, nodding to her while she looked at him as if she was expecting him to say something. He kept silent however. 

“You should get washed as well. You’ll be sailing the whole night, aren’t you?” she asked, looking him up and down before she smirked faintly, knowing she was the one who had to break the ice,” thank you for letting me come along for this far. Maybe we’ll see each other again, somewhere else… Bonta perhaps.” 

“Yeah… Bonta,” he repeated, not sounding all too convinced. He had already mentioned he never liked Bonta; to meet her again there by pure coincidence was something he knew wouldn’t happen. Still… He clasped a hand over the back of his neck as the doubt kept nagging at him, groaning softly as there was a little voice inside of him which demanded for him to listen. 

“Take care of Bebe,” Alys said after she watched the girl splash herself with the clean water she had retrieved from the well.  Best go now before it would become too difficult with goodbyes. She was about to turn around and take her leave to cross the swamps and return to the plains when she noticed Fernand shuffling with his feet, as if he was stopping himself from stepping forward or was hesitant to do so.

“I uhh… Listen… What you did back there,” Fernand said with held back reluctance as Alys stayed where she was, his eyes on the ferrier who carried a few supplies from the hut onto the boat,” if it weren’t for you, Bebe might have-- you know. I might have-- well, you know.” He shrugged as he struggled to find the words to thank Alys without saying the words of gratitude out loud, folding his mud caked arms over his chest as he clung onto his pride. “I know this wasn’t part of the plan, but… I think Bebe would appreciate it if you would come with us to Osamodasia.” His honey colored eyes turned to Bebe who dunked another bucket of water over herself, laughing after spluttering and wildly shaking her head; that was one child who didn’t mind bath time. “She likes you… and, well, you did say you were an ambassador, right? The Osamodian king resides in Osamodasia. Perhaps you can pay him visit, do what ambassadors do or something. I don’t know how it works…” he shrugged again as he finally looked towards the Eliatrope, seeing her smile to him while considering what he was suggesting,” it is just an idea.”

“It is a great idea,” she said as she laid a hand against his arm, the gratitude she felt for his quiet acceptance of her showing in her smile and the light touch she gave him. He didn’t need to express what he thought or felt to her; she knew,” I’ll gladly come along with you and Bebe.” 

This was a good time to rekindle with the King of the Osamodas; while he and his daughter had been willing to aid the Eliatropes during the Council of Twelve, he too shown doubt once it was revealed the Eliacube was secretly held within Sadida’s care and out of the reach of the other Kings of the World. Trust was broken then, even more so when Qilby threatened to destroy the world. There was much which needed to be fixed; to reach out for the Osamodas first would be the best course of action as their love for dragons tied in with the Eliatropes. Hopefully he would see reason if she would be able to arrange an audience with him.

“I’ll go… wash up,” Fernand said, sounding a little fidgety before he abruptly turned around to not change his mind or get embarrassed by giving into the little voice he had reluctantly listened to. That woman still had a lot of explaining to do but this was the least he could do as payback for her saving him and Bebe.

Alys looked after him as he marched over to Bebe and quickly snatched the bucket away from her to prevent her from dunking herself again, hearing him grumble about how soaked she was and that it would take hours to dry. At least she was clean… The Eliatrope inwardly chuckled before she made her way over towards the boat to get onboard, ready to visit the city of the Osamodas. This would be the first time that she sailed but she was more nervous at the thought of hopefully meeting the King than to brave the waters. Would he welcome her? Send her away? Tomorrow she would find out.  



	12. Osamodasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  (*: Osamodasia is a fictional island created by me for story purposes. It is a non-canon location.)  
>  _   
> 

 

“So even though there are thousands of you, there is only but a few of you… in this world?”

The mist was thick as the boat crossed the calm waters, cutting through the fog without a single doubt of where to go. The ferrier knew the route by heart and had assured his passengers several time over the course of the trip that there was nothing to worry about. Bebe had finally fallen asleep after she had been nauseous, the gentle rocking of the boat having lulled her to sleep no matter that it had been unpleasant for her stomach. Alys and Fernand were standing at the very front of the small boat, peering into the mist which was hiding anything from view while they leaned on the wooden balustrade. It was still dark no matter early morning, the lantern which swayed from a pole close by them the only light source they had.

“I know it is confusing,” Alys said as she stroked the fabrics of one of her sleeves, caressing the stitching as she answered Fernand’s question,” but yes. It is just me and a few children.”

“What is it with you and children?” he asked before his thoughtful frown turned into one of mild startle as he realised he had sounded a little too groggy. He cleared his throat and rose a hand apologetically, saying before she could object or defend herself,” I mean… you are trying to make me believe there is thousands of them elsewhere, and then you admit you are the only adult around. It is hard to believe all this.”

Alys hadn’t expected for someone as skeptical as Fernand to believe her so easily, but he also didn’t make it easy. It was as if he was afraid to change his beliefs and visions, clinging to first impressions as if there was no possibility for changing them. “I am not the only adult… There are also Phaeris and Baltazar. Both dragons but they are part of the Eliatrope.”

“Ah yes, dragons...” Fernand said while his fingers drummed upon the wooden balustrade, giving away he was on edge. He and Alys had been talking for a while now and he had done his very best to listen and be open for whatever she was willing to share about her people, but it had been much to absorb. There was so much he wished to discard as lies but Alys hadn’t looked or sounded suspicious the whole time she talked or answered his questions; she was genuine in her doing. “What was it again? Dragon siblings...? So they are both your brothers or something?”

She could help but chuckle at the thought,” no, they have their own Eliatrope sibling though they are no longer with them...” Glip and Mina. Somewhere she wished she could have met them or at least remember something about them. When Phaeris mistook her for Mina and saved her from falling to her death, it proved that no matter how many years would pass the missing of a twin would still be present. Poor Phaeris… he had watched over Alys for a little while after she moved in with Alibert and the boys but a village life wasn’t for him; he eventually set out to wander and explore, making up for the time he lost with his solitude on Crimson Claws and the centuries he watched over Qilby’s Dofus. He was far from being a brother to her, but there was still a certain kinship.

“So… do you have one?”

His question caught her by surprise. Her smile faded as she sighed through her nose, her shoulders drooping a little as she thought about what had been shared with her about her brother. She still did not remember him, not even after all Phaeris, Baltazar and Qilby had told her about him. “Not every Eliatrope is born from a Dofus; it is a very rare occurrence from what I was told. Other than the Council of the six firstborn there are but a few who have been blessed to have a draconic twin and the ability to reincarnate. Most of the children who are waiting for a new home are all without a twin, without a Dofus. They are just like you and Bebe, or our ferrier.” She fell silent as thoughts began to creep on her, the stroking of her sleeve coming to a stop. There was so much she didn’t know about; it troubled her. 

She stared into the fog for a moment until she could feel Fernand’s eyes burning on her, causing her to look at him from the corner of her eyes with arched brows. Ah yes, his question… she hadn’t answered it. “I have a dragon sibling, yes,” she said softly,” his name is Baudouin. I was told we were very close. My amnesia prevents me from remembering him but I know he existed, or… exists. He is no longer with us.” She still refused to believe he was no longer around; at least he was asleep in their Dofus… somewhere.

Fernand grimaced before nodding slightly, mumbling in sympathy,” I am sorry to hear that.” He still didn’t quite get it all but the pieces were beginning to fall into place. He knew what it was like to lose a brother though. He knew it all too well. The look in his eyes gradually turned darker as repressed memories tried to surface before he forced himself to think about something else. “Bebe would have loved to meet him,” he said with a croak in his voice, his emotions nearly getting the best of him. He rose a fist to cough into it to clear his throat from any emotional obstacles before glancing over towards the girl who laid curled up the boat’s floor, huddling the blanket which was offered to her by the ferrier before she dozed off.

“I can imagine,” Alys smiled,” maybe one day she’ll get to meet Adamaï, Phaeris and Grougaloragran. The chance is there.” For a moment she thought about how they were doing, if things were alright in Emelka before she leaned a little closer towards Fernand. “You told me you were going to look for any of Bebe’s relatives once you’d reach Osamodasia*. Do you know any of them?”

“I uhh…” The corners of Fernand’s mouth jerked sharply down as he wasn’t able to quickly find the words to answer Alys. His plan for visiting Osamodasia was formed out of a desperate attempt to deal with a situation he didn’t want to have a part in. It bothered him that he hadn’t been able to think it fully through, no matter that he tried. “I… I don’t,” he said as he slipped forward across the balustrade he was leaning upon, one gloved hand pushing into his blond hair to hold his head,” I am hoping to find someone though. Anyone really... “

Alys blinked slowly with her eyes while confusion became apparent on her face. “Anyone?”

The Cra groaned softly before he took his hand away and turned his head to look up to Alys, saying softly with a hush to his voice so Bebe wouldn’t hear him,” anyone who knows her or her parents. Anyone who can care for her… Someone who is an Osamodian and not a Cra like me.” As he saw her blue eyes turn to Bebe, he sighed with a drop of his head. There was no avoiding talking about what truly had happened anymore, not with them approaching Osamodasia. “More than a week ago there was a heavy storm raging over the plains. I was on my way to the Zaap outside of the city of Bonta to travel to Amakna when I came across the remainders of a wagon on the side of the road. It was really pouring then so I figured the wagon might have broken a wheel as the road had become soggy. Yet as I came closer I found… well…” He had to take a moment as he recalled when he found the bodies of two Osamodas, a female and a male laying in the mud and their own pool of blood which was being watered down by the rain. He licked his lips before straightening up to no longer lean on the balustrade. “I found her parents and traces of a robbery… they perished; there was nothing I could do for them.”

There was a short moment of silence as the atmosphere grew immensely heavy between the Eliatrope and the Cra. He was reluctant to talk about how Bebe came into his care while she was already feeling her heart ache for the child and her loss. He could see how her hand clenched around her arm to hold it tight as she tried to cope with the sad news, keeping a brave face though her eyes betrayed how she truly felt as she listened.

“I found Bebe in the ditch down the hill when I investigated the scene to try and find any signs of other survivors. She had hidden herself within a coffer when the bandits ambushed, using the storm as a cover to catch any passing merchant by surprise. She somehow ended up down the hill without being discovered… She was terrified and wouldn’t stop crying, refused to leave my side. I took her to Bonta and reported the crime to the authorities but kept her in my care rather than let them handle her; she felt the most at ease with me around. She was so clingy,” he muttered, almost scowling though his expression was soft as he couldn’t feel bad about how the girl acted around him,” she hardly spoke for the time we were in Bonta until a commotion in the streets had her wake up from her grief. It was you…”

“Me…?” Alys felt herself recline a little, not having expected her to have had any effect on the girl’s behavior, not when the tale so far had been heartbreaking. 

“Yes… When she witnessed me coming to your aid after you had crashed down into the stalls, she believed me to be like some guardian angel. Ever since that day she has been trying to find the right name to call me by. Papa, Fern, daddy, father… grumpy ears.” He smirked though the amusement didn’t last. ”She may laugh and be cheery most of the time but she is still struggling with the loss. It is how she deals with it... however, she cries at night when she thinks I am asleep and as you have heard, storms frighten her and make her believe the same bandits which killed her parents may come to get her. By Cra, she acting too mature for the child she is… she shouldn’t have to. She deserves better and therefore I am hoping to find her family… where she belongs. Osamodasia will be the first and best place to start looking.”

The poor child. Alys couldn’t take her eyes away from the sleeping girl, feeling sorrow brew deep within her. She understood Fernand’s hesitance to care for Bebe; she was literally thrown into his lap but she had taken a shine to him, that much was clear. She was lucky that he found her… and that he was willing to watch over her and look for anyone who may be related to her. Not many orphans had such luck. “I hope you will,” she said softly as she laid a hand upon his back,” for both your sakes… it takes courage to care for a stranger, especially a child. You are doing the right thing, Fernand and I am certain you will continue to do so.”

He flinched ever so slightly as he felt her hand lightly caress the green fabrics of his shirt, a gentle touch of comfort. He believed himself to be a courageous man, strong in his beliefs but caring for the Osamodian girl had made him question so many things; he wasn’t as strong as he believed himself to be. Fernand only nodded to show his thanks to Alys, bringing his gaze down towards the water which was cleaved by the rounded front of the boat. “Osamodasia isn’t all that large. It may be a city but the inhabitants are few. Asking around will still take some time but I don’t expect to be staying for a few days.”

“I’ll help if my visit to the king has proved unfruitful,” Alys said, conjuring a smile though Fernand did not see it as he kept his eyes forward, lost in thought. She let her hand slip away from him to let him be for a moment, knowing he had much to deal with it. It had become gradually lighter during their talk, the mist no longer as thick as it was. It was difficult to make out, but she believed she could see shapes further into the mist, there where the sun was trying to creep over the horizon. She turned herself a little to look towards the ferrier, seeing him grin towards her as he caught her looking.

“Going to ask me if we are there yet?” He laughed a little, causing Bebe to stir in her sleep before he turned his chin up to look towards the sky which had turned lavender and pink in color,” just keep looking ahead; the sun should be giving us the answer soon.”

The ferrier had coursed these waters so many times that his predictions were mostly correct. As the sky overhead became more vibrant in color with the rising of the sun, the chilly looking mist became thinner while carrying the pink and orange hues of the sunlight. It wasn’t all that long until the vibrant green and ivory tops of tall mountains could be seen, basking in the early rays of sunlight. Before the small boat lay the island of Osamodasia, a city of refuge and home to the king of the Osamodas. The city was spread out upon and among the tall spires and lush forests of the island, the network of bridges which lead from one spire to another visible from the shore. It was unlike Sadida or Bonta, a drastic change in scenery compared to the humid marsh the small group had crossed only the day before.

Alys and Fernand gazed upon the reveal of the island, the morning fog letting up and parting to allow the ferry to glide along the water towards the small harbor which consisted out of five docks. Alys slipped away from Fernand’s side to make her way over towards Bebe as they were closing in on their destination, saying softly as she pulled back the blanket and stroked a hand through Bebe’s snow white hair,” wake up, sweetheart… we’re here.” She smiled as she saw the girl open her eyes and immediately sit up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a big yawn. It was difficult to set aside the sadness the Eliatrope felt as she watched Bebe, that which Fernand had shared with her all too fresh on her mind. 

“Osamodasia?” Bebe asked as she pulled herself up to a standing, clutching for her stomach as she still saw a little green from nausea though her groggy expression brightened up as she caught sight of the thin but tall hills which welcomed the passengers upon the boat,” we’re here! Fern!”

“I see it, I see it,” the Cra mumbled as he stayed at the front of the boat, hearing the girl’s bare feet hit the deck as she came rushing to his side,” don’t run on the--” He stopped as Bebe grabbed for the thick wooden top of the boat’s edge and pulled herself up next to him to be able to see the small harbor, a broad toothy smile on her face. “--Boat…” he finished with a sigh, glancing at the girl from the corner of his eyes before looking at her tail as it curled and swayed in excitement. 

“Do you think there’ll be any dragons?” she asked as she kicked with her legs while leaning with both arms on the balustrade, inching far forward to see the dark water before going back to admiring the island which many of her people had made their home.

Fernand reached out to grab for the back of Bebe’s tunic so she wouldn’t accidentally fall overboard, saying with his usual mumble,” maybe.” He doubted there were any. Although Alys had spoken about knowing a few dragons, he himself had yet to come across one. They were rare; he wouldn’t think one would casually stroll through a city, no matter if it was a safe haven for anyone remotely draconic.

It had been a calm crossing to the island. It had taken the whole evening and night before the ferry finally docked, still early in the morning; the small group had the whole day ahead of them on Osamodasia. Bebe was the first to leave the boat after the ferrier had laid out the plank, running along the boardwalk towards two large statues which formed the gate to the city. “Alys, look! Dragons!” she called out as she pointed to the statues before letting out a squeal as she saw the dragon which was curled around the top of the gate,” it is Ouronigride, Helioboros and Spiritia!”

Alys couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl’s enthusiasm by witnessing the tall impressive statues of the dragons, walking up to her while Fernand was trying to insist the ferrier on accepting payment for the trip. “Osamodas’ dragons?” she asked as she gazed upon the three presented dragons, seeing the girl frantically nod from the corner of her eyes. She had read about them in the Sadida library while master Joris had gone a little more in depth about the creation of life upon the World of Twelve.

“Yes!” Bebe said before she ran over towards the foot of a statue, saying as she touched one of the massive stone claws,” this is… I think it is Spiritia. And the one looking down on us is Ouron and that one of there must be Helioboros.” She pointed with a finger to the statues she tried to place a name to before she sighed softly with a dumb grin,” they are so beautiful. Mommy told me a lot about them; she really loved them.”

Fernand shook his head a little as Bebe brought up her mother though the girl didn’t seem to waver in her enthusiasm, too excited to be sad at the memories. “Have you also seen those stairs?” he asked as he stepped up next to Alys and motioned with a nod of his head to the tall stairs which laid beyond the impressive gate. They looked like they could reach up to Incarnam, leading upwards to the top of the spires and the network of bridges which would lead them to several different parts of the island and the city. 

Bebe’s mouth dropped open as she hunched forward, the sight of the tall stairs having her in awe before she sputtered out a huff and boastfully said,” I’ll race you to the top, Fern.”

“No you won’t,” Fernand smirked as he walked past Bebe to start climbing the stairs, knowing full well the girl would start complaining the moment they reach the middle of it. He didn’t stop her however as she began to run up the stone steps, taking his time to reserve his energy; they had a long day ahead of them. At least Bebe’s nausea had settled… another complaint less. He looked after her before glancing back to see if the Eliatrope was following, seeing her have a similar idea to his as she took her time to scale the many steps. 

It was indeed a long climb but the view was magnificent. With the rising sun the lush valleys among the stone spires were revealed to the trio as they made their way up to the city. There were many sounds, mostly animals which inhabited the island though the closer they came to the top of the stairs, the more the noises of civilisation became apparent. They were finally here; the home of the Osamodas.

Fernand huffed through his nose as he reached the top of the stairs, carrying Bebe on his back. As expected she had tired herself out before they had gotten halfway up the many steps and while Alys had offered to carry her, it was him who took the responsibility to not have two girls complain… although he was certain Alys wouldn’t express any discomfort vocally. He was quick with setting Bebe down to get her off his back, running the back of his glove across his forehead to wipe away any sweat before he straightened up and took in the surroundings.

Bebe chuckled as she ran away from him to go up to the large statue which stood like a beacon in the middle of the round square, having it claim most of her attention while Alys stepped up next to Fernand and smiled to him,” need a breather?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said as he looked towards Bebe and what was a statue of God Osamodas,” I’ll allow myself to be tired when all of this is over. What about you? Ready to part ways, for now?” There were many places on this island he had to visit and many strangers he had to ask about Bebe and her parents. It was best to start with the search as soon as possible while leaving the Eliatrope to do her political business with the king, if he would receive her.

Alys nodded,” I’ll find you both when I am done.” Her smile grew a little softer as she leaned over towards Fernand and laid a hand upon his shoulder, whispering to him before she began to walk away,” good luck…” She waved to Bebe as the girl noticed her leaving, seeing her wave with both her arms with a happy grin before she ran back to Fernand to stay with the Cra rather than admire the demonic God she was tied to since birth. Alys hoped that anyone knew the girl and that any of her family would be found today.

The square was almost perfectly round, several bridges connected to it and leading to different spires. Everything was connected in some way from what she could see; getting lost in Osamodasia seemed nearly impossible. After asking an elderly female Osamodas feeding a few tofus the way to the King’s residence, Alys found herself standing before an impressive bridge, long in length and leading over what was a part of the forest which covered most of the island’s soil among the many spires and hills. The pillars which kept the bridge aloft were painted with deep red, blue and golden colors, dragons carved within the wood and leading the way across. 

What she found on the other side of the bridge surprised her. Among the ivory rocks was a hidden garden, lush and colorful with many different flowers while several narrow creeks flowed through it and connected with a large pond which laid in the distance. The only building one could see was a tall but narrow tower in the same style as the bridge which was connected to this particular spire, along with a patio which partially stood over the serene pond. 

Alys took in the sight as she stood upon the red painted walkway until something dawned upon her… There were no guards. She frowned slightly at the realisation as she began to follow the pathway through the well kept garden, hearing the rushing of what she guessed was a small waterfall. Was she in the right place? She felt herself grow reluctant as she wondered, the lacking presence of guards putting her a little on edge until something flitting in front of her had her stop in her tracks and halt her worried thoughts.

Something had come her way and was hovering in front of her as if it was inspecting her. It was like a blue starfish and squid breed with blue skin and a long tail similar to that of Bebe’s or any Osamodas in particular, its eyes large as it flew around the Eliatrope. It was a Gobgob. They were the familiars of the Osamodas, creatures which could store the souls of tamed animals for their master to summon while also giving the more skilled Osamodas the possibility to tap into their draconic origins and merge with the Gobgob. This was her first time seeing one, having only read about the peculiar creatures.

Alys blinked at the Gobgob as it hovered before her, following it with her eyes before suddenly everything went back as the squid yet demonic-like thing plastered itself onto her face with the front of its body. She could feel its small suction cups attach themselves to her skin, causing her freeze up in startle until it released her with a soft popping sound and a toothy grin. 

Gentle laughter could be heard when Alys clasped for her cheeks with both her hands while staring baffled at the Gobgob which had attached itself to her face for but a moment, hearing a voice say,” she likes you.” Alys lowered her hands a little as she looked towards the patio, seeing a tall and thin Osamodas stand with his hands tucked away in the wide sleeves of his robes. She recognized him instantly, his regal bearing and gentle voice bringing back the memories of his pleas during the Council of Twelve in Sadida. “It is a surprise to see you, lady Alys of the Eliatrope. I hope it is a pleasant one.”

So he did recognize her. The female Eliatrope straightened up a little while watching the blue creature with its demonic tail fly over towards the King of the Osamodas, circling around the tall figure before hovering behind him. “Your Majesty… forgive me for coming unannounced,” she said as she bowed in respect for the male Osamodas, not seeing him nod as she looked down upon the red painted wood she stood on,” I hope my intrusion does not offend you.” She felt nervous all of sudden, realizing that the possibility she was unwelcome was very high after all that had happened in Sadida.

“It is indeed unexpected to see you upon these grounds, but Osamodasia is open to one and all. You and your kin are welcome here, as are any dragons or those associated with them,” the King said, standing like a bearded statue among the serene scenery of the garden which was like a hidden treasure upon the tall spires of the island. There was a smile present upon his blue visage but it was hardly noticeable,” I am surprised to see you alone. Is the master Adamaï not with you?”

Alys straightened up from her bow after she was welcomed in the midst of the Osamodas though she continued to feel reluctance, the King’s true thoughts about the Eliatrope still uncertain. Much had happened and Qilby’s betrayal had caused a lot of damage. “No Sire... He remained with his brother in Emelka, attending to their recovery and training.”

“I see,” he sounded a little disappointed as he glanced to the Gobgob which had greeted Alys, appearing to be pondering about something before continuing to talk with the Eliatrope,” I’ll take it you did not come to Osamodasia to take in the sights. Why don’t we sit down?” He turned around before she could accept or decline, making his way towards the low table which stood at the end of the red painted patio and granted a good view of the pond and its soothing waterfall. “It isn’t often an ambassador or a messenger comes to me in person,” he continued as he sat himself down and motioned with a nod of his head for Alys to the other side of the table,” it has been long since my people have been involved with anything political, the last council meeting excluded.”

Alys politely sat down where the King had gestured for her to sit, feeling a little tense as she was finally face to face with the ruler of the Osamodas. She wasn’t certain what to say or where to begin; judging by how weakly secured this place was, the royalty of Osamodas was indeed of a lower status compared to that of the King of Bonta or the Prince of Brakmar. “I have many reasons for my visit, Your Majesty, but one in particular is to apologise for what everyone was forced to witness and go through in Sadida. It has caused more harm than it did good.”

“Apologise?” the King asked with a raising of a brow,” it is up to your king to apologise, lady Alys, unless he explicitly stated you will do so in his name. However, I have understood that he is no longer capable of doing so…” He kept his hands hidden within his sleeves, letting them rest in his lap while he continued to observe the Eliatrope. “After the Kings of the World returned to their thrones and people to prepare for the worst possible outcome, we received very little detail about what happened.  While we received assurances that the threat was over, the details were… sporadic.” He sighed through his nose before focusing on the Eliatrope seated across of him, the look in his eyes growing sterner. “We learned through several messages that the king of the Eliatrope is no longer among us, along with the Eliacube.”

“Correct,” she answered quietly, knowing she had to be truthful though she had no intention to do otherwise,” Qilby was imprisoned for his crimes against his own people and the World of Twelve. Only the Eliacube can free him from his prison; he is held captive within a different layer in time and space in another dimension.”

The King lowered his gaze a little as he took a moment to think after he had gotten clearer information on Qilby’s fate. Before the Eliatrope’s return to the World of Twelve, dimensions were less common or discussed. Only the Divine Dimensions were known about along with Shukrute though they were often waved off as a myth by most. Yet other places hidden within fabrics of time and space were no longer a thing of the past nor bedtime stories with the coming of the Eliatrope. “And what of the Eliacube? Has it returned to be in the possession of Sadida?” The news that Sadida was the secretive keeper of the cube had stirred up some animosity among the representatives of the races during the Council; Alys was not surprised to learn that there was a suspicion Sadida still had exclusive privileges with the Eliacube.

“Sadida never had it in their possession, Your Majesty. They were keeping it safe for the Eliatrope as we had nowhere to keep it. Our fates were intertwined the moment the fight against the crazed Xelor Nox began… The blame for their involvement with the Eliacube shouldn’t not be placed on them but on the Eliatrope. As for where the Eliacube is now,” Alys sounded calculated as she choose her words carefully, not wishing to offend or misinform the King of the Osamodas,” it is kept in a different dimension which is separate from here and Qilby’s prison. Only a dragon is able to use it and he is loyal and trustworthy; the Eliacube is finally in good hands.”

“Another dragon?” the King asked, a little distracted from the actual subject at hand as he stroked his long beard,” it is a shame such an object of power is no longer in the reach of the Twelve… but after all that has happened because of the Eliacube, I have to admit that I am relieved to hear it is somewhere more… reliable. The Osamodas have no use for such power, lady Alys. We are no nation; we serve other nations instead, each Osamodian is free to choose with whomever they wish to align. We do not have an army or a council… I am but a mere representative of my people, ruler of this island. You will find that several of the other representatives share a similar position to mine. However, this leads me to my next wonder…”

Alys blinked slowly as she watched the King, not certain what he would bring up as the next topic to discuss. There was a sense of relief that he was not all too bothered with the Eliacube no longer being optional as a bargaining chip for any alliances with the Eliatrope, if he was still desiring such an allegiance. 

“With your king stripped from his title and position and there being but a few of you in this world, who will represent your people? Did your goal to make this world your new home change along with Qilby’s imprisonment and the relocation of the Eliacube?”

That was a good question. “Currently, the new rulers of the Eliatrope are still getting used to their position,” she said thoughtfully as she had to admit to herself that she hadn’t prepared properly for an answer. Yugo had kept the fact he was king quiet for the most part and she wasn’t certain if he was ready to have it become known just yet. She would have to discuss it with him,” however... when they are ready, they’ll take their rightful place as kings of the Eliatrope. I myself act as their adviser and ambassador. Because of what has happened, there has been an unknown delay in bringing the Eliatrope children to this world. The plan still stands, but much must be done beforehand… Qilby’s betrayal has set the Eliatrope several steps back and we are in dire need of allies.”

“The offer to shelter your kin still stands,” the King said though he sounded thoughtful as he kept to the promise which was made during the Council of Twelve,” however, the Osamodas will not be able to provide much more than that. Resources are too scarce to share and as stated before, I do not have an army in my name. Osamodasia is the only piece of land which belongs to us and as you may have seen, it isn’t large enough to house the number of your people. Those who wish for it though are more than welcome to settle here, especially with their draconic siblings.”

“It will be more than enough, Your Majesty,” Alys smiled as she inclined her head in gratitude, the conversation she had with the king so far rather promising; she didn’t expect more than what had already been offered,” in return for your generosity, the Eliatrope will offer their assistance to your people once they have made their home here in the World of Twelve. In the mean time, I will do everything in my power to appease your people and honor our agreements.”

“Your heart is in the right place, lady Alys. The fact you have come here to apologise on your own behalf and stood up for your people during a dark time already proved you have the word and honor of a true dragon. The trial in Sadida showed us your true colors and some of us were impressed by it, myself included… I expect no less from a direct descendant of a dragon,” he finally smiled, a first glimpse of his gentle nature since the start of the conversation.

She was a direct descendant, wasn’t she? She had never really thought about it before, too concerned about learning about her Dofus’ existence and her lost memories rather than learn who exactly had made the Dofus from which she and Baudouin had hatched. If she was considered a second generation, the Goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon couldn’t have been a part of it, could it? Perhaps Phaeris knew the answer… but for now Alibert was the one she considered a parental figure in her life and he was far from being a dragon. She smiled in return to accept his compliments,” thank you, Your Majesty, I strive to stay true to my heritage.”

He nodded, satisfied with her response before he asked,” can I offer you any refreshments? I would like to learn more about your people and your harmonious relationship with the dragons now that we have the chance to talk with one and another in peace.”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure.”

 

\--------------------~*~--------------------

 

Fernand looked up from watching Bebe eat as he saw movement from the corner of his eyes, lifting his chin from the ball of his hand to turn his head and see who ever the pale skinned person was which came their way. His groggy expression brightened up a little as he saw it was Alys but the look in his eyes remained close on being dark in tone. “Welcome back,” he said with his usual mutter while Bebe looked up with her cheeks stuffed with food, unable to smile without spilling anything but she was happy to see the female Eliatrope again.

It had taken Alys a while to find the Cra and Osamodian girl but she eventually caught a glimpse of Fernand’s blond hair by a small shop which served local delicacies. “Thank you... I am sorry I took so long; we had much to discuss. Did you find anything?” Her question was a little reluctant in tone as she looked from Bebe to Fernand, already able to guess the answer by the look on Fernand’s face. 

He shook his head while propping his chin back onto a hand, his other hand softly drumming the table top. “The search goes on,” he sighed, sounding defeated while Alys took a seat with them,” we asked almost every Osamodas we came across but nobody knew the parents’ names or had heard of them. Bebe didn’t manage to recognize anyone.” He glanced over to the girl, deep thoughts pressing down on his temples while he tried to see any positive sides to this development. He had kept the possibility they wouldn’t find any of Bebe’s family in mind ever since he had begun the journey to Osamodasia, but it was a disappointment all the same.

Bebe shrugged after managing to swallow all the food she had tried to chew, looking up to Alys from under the white fringe of hair while pouting a little as she shared Fernand’s disappointment,” I tried…”

Alys gave Bebe a soft smile as she bent forward to wipe some food from her blue cheeks. “We’ll just have to keep on looking,” she said, keeping the same smile to try and encourage Bebe before she looked to Fernand and tilted her head a little,” there are other places. The world is so very big... “

“Mmh,” Fernand mumbled in mild agreement as he looked away to gaze upon the network of bridges and the buildings which were all cluttered upon the flat surfaces of the many spires this island held. It appeared his care of Bebe was being prolonged for an unknown time… and he wasn’t certain how to feel about it. “I’ll take it your visit to the king went well?”

She nodded as her smile grew a little, still feeling accomplished with how her negotiations with the Osamodian King had gone. “It went very well. We have come to a few agreements and talked a few things out.”

“You really met the king?” Bebe asked before slurping up some more of the noodles she was enjoying, her green eyes large with intrigue as she looked at Alys,” what’s he like?”

“Oi, don’t talk with your mouth full…”

Alys stopped herself from laying a hand upon Fernand’s knee to calm him as he was obviously not in the best of moods, saying to Bebe as she decided it was best to let sleeping Boowolves lie,” he was as you would expect from a king. Very generous and kind.”

“Can I meet him? Can I? Please?”

The Eliatrope shook her head as she caught Fernand ‘s eyebrows growing together into a disapproving scowl at Bebe’s begging, saying as she shook her head and prevent Fernand to say something too harsh,” not today, but perhaps another time. I think we should return to Cania if there is a ferry to bring us back.” She glanced at Fernand to see if he would agree with her, seeing him tap his fingers against his chin in thought. “If you asked every possible Osamodas on this island, there is no point in lingering, don’t you think?

“True,” he said after a moment of silence from his side and lowered his hand down to motion for the bowl which stood in front of Bebe,” we’ll go and check the docks once she has finished eating. We’ll have a look at a map when we are back in Cania and take it from there. I have to think about what to do next with this first…” A plan, he needed a plan now that the one he had had fallen apart. He would have the time to think about one on the ferry and he hoped by Cra it would be better and more conclusive than the one he had before.

 


	13. Luggage

 

It was early morning when the ferry arrived back at the docks of Cania swamps, the small group of peculiar travelers soon having solid ground under their feet once more. Bebe had been thrilled to get back on land, the journey back to Cania having been even less unpleasant on her stomach than the trip to Osamodasia yet it still wasn’t to her liking. Alys carried the girl in her arms and against her chest as she walked alongside Fernand across the docks, the Cra having been muttering to himself for a while now.

“Anything...?” she asked as she glanced towards him, seeing him stroke his goatee as he slowly nodded with squinted eyes, looking extremely focused. He had been trying to form a plan of what to do next the whole evening and night when sleep hadn’t knocked him out, but from her point of view it didn’t seem like he had been able to conjure up anything worthwhile.

Fernand lifted his hands up simultaneously after releasing his chin and said with a focused and determined look in his eyes while keeping his fingers stretched and straight,” we need a map.”

Alys stared at him in mild disbelief. “A map…?” Was that all he had thought of since yesterday? He had mentioned he needed a map several times over the course of their journey back to Cania but she hadn’t expected him to be so focused on it that he hadn’t thought of anything else.

“Yes,” he nodded as if it truly was the only answer he could give,” let us find a merchant, buy a map and take it from there. With a map we can decide beforehand on where we wish to go and plan our route. No more detours and no more unwelcome surprises.” He sounded very confident, liking the order in his plan as if it was completely flawless. He lowered his hands as he looked at Bebe, the poor girl still looking a little sick. The humidity of the swamps wouldn’t do her much good but they had no other choice but to go through it to reach the plains.

“Fernand…” Alys said with a small smile as she stepped off the docks and onto the boardwalk which stood suspended over the soggy land of the swamps,” I am not saying it is a bad plan but we need to find a merchant first and I don’t think there are any to be found in the swamps… Besides, surprises happen; you can’t avoid them.”

“I am willing to try,” the Cra said with a grumble before his attention was pulled away from Alys as the duo passed someone standing casually by one of the lit lanterns which were lined along the boardwalk, seeing it was a woman with black markings across her arms and shoulders. Her dark skin and massive hairdo had him distracted for a moment before he turned his honey colored eyes back to the one which was carrying Bebe,” we shouldn’t be looking for a merchant around here anyway, we should stick to the path and keep an eye out for any more Mushd. We really do need to start looking once we reach the plains… and perhaps also for a place to spend the night.”

An exclaim of disappointment suddenly sounded behind them, causing both Fernand and Alys to slow a little in their pace while glancing back to where the sound had come from,“ not even a single hello? Now that’s just hurtful, blondie.”

Alys rose a brow and came to a full stop as she stared towards the one had spoken, her eyes fluttering over her as the woman stepped out from underneath the lantern and walked over to where the Eliatrope was. Those pupilless eyes, that playful grin... It took a moment before she realized she had seen this woman before. Bonta jail… It was the other female prisoner. She hardly recognized her without the padded vest she wore behind the bars, now seeing her in a better light. “It’s you...” she sounded baffled by the unexpected appearance of the one which had been so very talkative when Alys was taken into custody, the hold she held Bebe in tightening with a certain reluctance as the Sacrier came closer.

“Ahh, so you do recognize me. For a moment I feared you had forgotten about little old me,” the Sacrier grinned, a laid back stride in her steps while her hands were clasped together behind her back,” I surely didn’t expect to find you all the way out here.” She rose a hand to wave with her fingers to Bebe as she caught the young Osamodian girl glancing towards her with big eyes of intrigue, receiving a timid smile in return.

Fernand leaned closer to Alys to whisper to her, asking as he looked towards the woman and the dark markings upon her chocolate hued skin with obvious suspicion,” you know her?”

Alys gave a small nod as she heard Fernand whisper in her ear, whispering back to him as she shifted Bebe in her arms,“ in a way… I don’t remember her name but we met in prison.”

The Cra’s narrowed gaze widened for a moment as Alys bluntly told him where she had met the stranger before a groan escaped his throat, saying hushed with a growing scowl,“ that is the _worst_ place to meet someone!” 

The Sacrier snickered quietly as she watched the two whisper to one and another, saying as she bent her back to lean forward while shifting her weight from her heels to the ball of her feet,” didn’t know you had a little girl, Alys. She’s cute.”

Fernand straightened up when the woman complimented Bebe and took a step around Alys to no longer stand behind her, saying as he looked the much shorter Sacrier over while somewhat raising an arm to shield Bebe if anything bad was to happen,” she isn’t hers.” His whole demeanor was serious, the paranoia he felt licking at his heels. This Sacrier was having him on edge while the knowledge she had been in prison only fed it.

“Ahh?” the Sacrier blinked with her peculiar eyes as she stared up to Fernand before she leaned to the side to be able to see both Alys and Bebe as Fernand almost blocked them from her sight. “He’s cute too,” she grinned, causing Bebe to chuckle while a small uncertain smile crept onto Alys’ lips. Fernand didn’t look as amused however, looking offended when the Sacrier glanced back at him,” my, you’re a tough one, aren’t you? The name’s Royale, Roy for short. Blondie and I met in Bonta but I am getting the feeling you already know that.” 

“Why are you here? I mean… how?” Alys still sounded very surprised, trying to put everything together. She had asked the guard why Royale was kept in prison and was refused to know the details. His advice to not mingle with her was still spooking through the back of her head, having given her a sense that whatever Royale had done was very criminal. And yet here she was...

“Funny you ask that!” Royale laughed as if she had just told a good joke and patted with a hand against Fernand’s arm as she leaned closer towards Alys and Bebe,” I was released for ‘good behavior’... what ever that means.” She shrugged while dodging the glare Fernand was throwing down at her as she held him. “I guess after the whole Brakmar charade went home, I wasn’t needed behind bars anymore. I was told to get my sweet behind out of the city straight away, so I hightailed it out of Bonta and figured I would wander a bit. So far, so good!”

“Good behavior…?” So Brakmar had left. It was a relief to know the rival nation of Bonta had returned to their respective city though the shadow of Ush remained lurking over Bonta. Alys would have to avoid the city for a while longer, no matter that she was aching to return. She still had many clues to find to her dream, but she found herself missing the presence and advice of the Bontarian master she had grown close to.

“Bonta was all stiff, boring and strict when Brakmar was visiting. I guess I was a little too hot to handle,” the Sacrier smirked before Fernand jerked his arm away from her to no longer be touched by her,” can’t say I blame them; I know how wild I can be when I feel an itch for trouble.” She grinned mischieviously to the Cra as if to hint at something, seeing his glare distort as he was quick to pick up on her flirtations… and wasn’t receptive to them. “But enough about Bonta and Brakmar,” Royale said as she turned her attention back to Alys before taking a wide step back to grant everyone a little space,” I couldn’t help but overhear your little plan to rely on some expensive map you need to find first and then buy. Well, it so happens that I’ve got a map and I am willing to share it… for free. Lets say it is my way to pay back blondie here for keeping me company in Bonta.”

“You have a map…?” Fernand asked with sarcasm, not wishing to believe it was true; it sounded too good to be the truth.

Her grin which formed upon her face and showed the white of her teeth couldn’t get any more wider. Royale reached under the pelt she wore around her waist before pulling out a rather neatly folded piece of paper, flicking it over towards Fernand for him to catch like it was a card from a deck. “Have a look.”

He fumbled to try and catch the folded map before it would land on the wooden planks of the boardwalk before unfolding it to have a look. He was expecting it to be blank but the large piece of paper showed the continent of Bonta and Sadida, all neatly drawn with many routes and places marked on the map. It was perfect… or, almost perfect. He looked up from the map to glance over towards the Sacrier as he made himself aware of her. A map was all good and well but he had a feeling that she came with it if she was actually planning on giving it to them and they would accept the offer. “Alys,” he said as he straightened himself up, not looking behind him to the Eliatrope as he folded up the map,” a word…”

Alys nodded before she followed after him as he walked away from the Sacrier for some privacy. “Is it a map?” she asked when Fernand turned to face her, seeing him ponder while tapping the folded paper against the palm of his gloved hand. 

“It is, but I am not liking it,” he admitted,” I don’t trust her…”

“You don’t trust anyone, Papa,” Bebe giggled before she fell silent with drooping ears as Fernand’s expression hardened; he wasn’t in the mood for teasing or playful banter.

Alys rubbed Bebe’s back to encourage her after Fernand wasn’t able to take a lighthearted joke, sighing softly,” I don’t trust her either, Fernand, but she does have something which is very useful to us. If you believe the map is true then we shouldn’t waste this opportunity. At least we’ll get through the swamps...”  

“We don’t need a map to get through the swamps. We aren’t _that_ desperate,” he hissed through his teeth to keep his voice down, his temper beginning to show. He could see Alys pull an unconvinced face while Bebe covered her own mouth with her hands to stifle a giggle, both appearing to be thinking the same thing as they looked at him. Fernand blinked in disbelief at the two before he pulled his eyebrows down, saying with an objectifying tone in his voice,” nobody gets lost a second time in the same place. That’s absurd.”

“Are you willing to take that chance or are you going to avoid unexpected surprises like you were intentionally planning to?” Alys asked as she lowered Bebe down to no longer carry her, reminding Fernand of his very own words which he had spoken a little while ago on the dock. An unexpected surprise had already crossed their path in the form of a female Sacrier.

The tips of his ears turned red along with his cheeks as it appeared he nearly popped a vein before he brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose with an audible groan, grumbling towards the Eliatrope,” you had to bring it up, didn’t you? You just had to.” He dropped the hand and wove the folded map before Alys’ face, saying,” fine, but I am holding onto this… and I am not leaving Bebe out of my sight, not until we have crossed the swamps and no longer need miss crazy eyes over there. Got it?”

Alys held back on letting out a relieved sigh once it became clear Fernand wasn’t going to give in to his frustration and instead tried to see some reason. It was risky to let the Sacrier tag along but to face another Mushd or get lost once more in the swamps was just as risky. “Got it...” she said as Fernand took Bebe’s hand to keep her close, hoping it was the right decision. She wasn’t certain about having the Sacrier come along but then… everyone deserves a second chance, don’t they? 

“Keeping this for now,” Fernand said as he marched past Royale who looked after him with her arms crossed over her chest while looking pleased. Fernand on the other hand wasn’t as content as the Sacrier; he still had his doubts but then what else was different? He was still having issues with Alys and yet he allowed her to change his mind. He really needs to put his foot down the next time an issue is brought forth.

Royale’s lips pursed and puckered as Alys stepped up next to her to either apologize or explain the situation, asking as she lowered her arms down to set her hands on her sides before the Eliatrope could say a word,“ I’ll take it that is some weird secretive Cra language for ‘welcome to the team’?”

“In a way,” Alys said wryly while looking after Fernand and Bebe before she began to walk to not fall behind,” he’ll use the map until we have left the swamps. After that… who knows.” 

“Heh.” Royale smirked as she wrapped an arm around Alys’ neck to pull her close with a strong jerk, ignoring the fact that she would probably be dismissed after they had managed to traverse the marshes of Cania. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, especially with how you managed to wrap that guard and master Joris so easily around your finger. You’re so adorable together! Both blond and tall. Shame it isn’t going to last...” she softly tutted, not really keeping her voice down but she spoke softly all the same.

“What…?” Alys blinked bewildered, not feeling comfortable with being drawn so close to the Sacrier and tried to slip out from under the tattooed arm which was hooked around her neck and scarf, seeing Fernand glance back towards the two females from over his shoulder with a stern look on his face,” oh no, no, no… he and I have no such relations, or similar. We are traveling together, that is all.”

Royale laughed under her breath as if she was truly amused by what Alys had said, the grin not leaving her lips. “Right,” she replied before she gave a nod towards Fernand,” tell that to his eyes because he looks at you like he wants a piece of, well, all of you.”

“I… I think he is currently glaring at you.”

“Mmh, and that is why it wouldn’t have worked out between the two of you; he’s already moving on to better stuff,” Royale sighed a little overdramatically while giving the Cra a wink, causing him to quickly turn his head to look ahead of him rather than the two whispering women walking behind him,” so where were you three heading then if you are so set on leaving the swamps?”

Alys let out a huff and adjusted her scarf after having managed to slip away from the hold Royale held around her neck, a faint blush upon her cheeks as the Sacrier was a tease in so many ways. “We aren’t certain as of yet,” she said as she fiddled with the pin she faithfully wore, her turquoise eyes upon the scenery rather than the Sacrier who had been awkward company during the few hours she had spent in one of Bonta’s prisons,” we are seeking for the girl’s family, among other things.” 

She hadn’t brought up her nightmares ever since the night Fernand had verbally lashed out at her with his distrust, the search for anything which could resemble a river of blood still ongoing yet it was forcefully pushed into the background to not jeopardise the fickle companionship she had with Fernand and Bebe. The Cra had made very clear he wasn’t interested in an search for such… and so the search for Bebe’s family continued on as the main focus of the small group.

Royale looked to Bebe, the girl walking hand in hand with Fernand, the playful grin she had fading somewhat as she observed the girl before a forced sounding chuckled left her and she curled the corners of her mouth up to return to having a rather wicked look,” that explains why you came from Osamodasia. Aren’t you just the sweetest thing by helping out mister hot cheeks over there. I figured you would have more important things to do like the ambassador you claimed to be in prison.”

“I am still attending to my… duties,” Alys said with a thoughtful pause, not fully certain if ‘duties’ was the right word for what she had become. To prepare this world, to discuss possible alliances with the delegations… She had already spoken with the Osamodian king and thankfully it had been a pleasant meeting. Perhaps her search for the meaning behind her nightmares would aid her in bringing the Eliatrope to a better standing among the citizens of the World of Twelve,” I have already seen to political matters with the king of the Osamodas.”

“Have you now?” Royale asked, sounding intrigued,” so who will you be visiting next then, or are the cute girl and charming Cra your priority?”

Alys frowned slightly before she shook her head, saying honestly in response,” I am not sure…” She would eventually have to choose what was more important with having three tasks to deal with. Well, four… She looked to Royale from the corner of her eyes before she focused on Fernand and Bebe, the thought that they had to part ways eventually making her stomach feel heavy. “I believe it all to be of equal importance, for now.”

Royale could be heard humming thoughtfully before she shrugged with her bare shoulders. “I guess we’ll see, hmm? I don’t care either way; I just want some company so I am already happy enough that the Cra didn’t shove me into the swamp and instead lets me tag along, even if t is only temporary. Prison was… lonely.”

The dip in tone of Royale’s voice had sympathy clench Alys’ heart, whether she wanted it or not. The thought that the Sacrier was perhaps not as terrible as the guard of the prison had made her believe crossed her mind before the hope that Royale had seen the error of ways prodded her in her back. Maybe her time in prison had changed her a little? She couldn’t be bad if she was craving for a form of company. “Have you… perhaps heard about the escaped criminal from the Justice stronghold in Cania?” Alys asked with a raising of a brow,” or about the Masqueraider who was accused of attempted assassination on the Brakmarian prince?”

“What, you think I know every criminal out there because I served some time in prison?” Royale asked with an amused sounding laugh, taking note of how the Eliatrope’s cheeks flustered with mild embarrassment,” relax, blondie… I’m just messing with you. I haven’t heard about either of them. Why do you ask, hmm?”

“No particular reason…” Alys couldn’t help but to narrow her eyes somewhat, the sense of disbelief creeping up her spine. The Bontarian court was in disarray with the sudden commotion which had erupted during the masquerade and with Brakmar having taken their leave from the city and allowing Royale her freedom, it was peculiar that the news of what had happened in the palace hadn’t spread. She had hoped Royale would have some more information on the masked convict but it was futile to ask more about him if she claimed not to have heard of him beforehand. “We’ll have to be careful as we traverse Cania, that is all.”

The Sacrier snickered with a backwards tilting of her head,” what is there to worry about? We got the observant Cra with my map, your negotiation skills and the little girl’s cuteness factor. I say we are in good hands. Come on, you two need to lighten up a little and enjoy the journey.” She motioned with a finger towards Fernand to bring her point across, the Cra already having unfolded the map and holding it before him to make certain they would follow the right track out of the swamp while also keeping an eye on any sign they passed.

“Perhaps,” Alys said with a little nod while a smile began to form as she watched Fernand, hearing him mutter a little to himself. At least he was devoted in getting everyone safely out of the swamps and not repeat the mistake he had made the last time. Bebe was holding him by his shirt as she walked alongside him, gazing up to the map with large eyes before a dragonfly caught her attention and had her gaze trail away. “I am certain things will look much better once we have found a place to rest for the night.”

“Like the inn,” Fernand suddenly spoke up, making clear that he had been hearing the whole conversation the two women had behind him,” we’ll reach it before the sun sets if we keep this pace going. Since we don’t have to look for a merchant for a map, we can focus on finding shelter for the night and take the time to plan our next heading.”

Royale lets out a sound of deep interest at the mention of an inn, saying as she hooked her arm around Alys’ waist and pulled her closer,” I claim the ambassador lady as my pillow!”

Bebe’s chuckling didn’t go by unnoticed when Fernand glanced back to the Sacrier with large eyes, seeing Alys was nearly as startled as he was by Royale’s sudden exclaim. He took a deep breath to bite back his objection, a groan escaping him instead,” sure…” At least he didn’t have to worry about sharing the same room with that crazy woman… but it didn’t sit right to have her alone with Alys either. He quickly shook his head to regain his focus, wondering for a moment why he cared before he internally lectured himself. Alys was the one who allowed the Sacrier to come along so she would have to deal with the consequences of it; it wasn’t his business.

Alys looked baffled after Fernand had spoken one word of approval, blinking as she tried to come to terms with the sudden development while pushing Royale’s hands away after they had snaked around her waist. Wasn’t she going to get a say in this? Apparently not… Perhaps it was for the best with how Fernand was viewing the situation though she had never really shared a bed with someone before. Hopefully the Sacrier would keep to herself. She bit on her lip as worry began to well up while Royale’s snickering sounded in her ear, the dark skinned woman not set on releasing just yet. Her shoulders rose with the deep inhale she took before she softly said as she looked to Royale,“ please let go.”

“Pardon me, my lady,” Royale grinned, swift to retract her arms and hold up her hands in an apologetic manner as she rose up on her toes and took a swaying step to the side,” I am letting go. You want your space, I get it; they all do. So why exactly are you interested in criminals, hmm? Did I rub off on you or is it all political business? I mean… heh, if the Brakmarian prince almost met the end of a blade, I guess it is but… It’s Brakmar, right? Who cares?”

“I care,” Alys said with a raised brow before she caught on that she had spoken before thinking. She quickly shook her head, saying to try explain herself before anyone would get the wrong idea,” Brakmar plays a vital role as a nation… no matter the reputation it may have. If the prince were indeed to be… harmed, in any way… it would have an international impact some can’t comprehend. If it were to happen on Bontarian soil, the outcome would be catastrophic. So yes… I care. Besides, he was far from losing his life that night.”

“Typical royal dramatics,” Fernand could be heard grumbling, hardly hearable over the noises of the swamps. They were making decent progress on traversing through the marshes in comparison to two days ago. It was still a bother to him that he had the Sacrier to thank for it with her map, though he would tell himself it were the obvious signs which pointed him in the right direction rather than Royale’s ‘kind’ gesture. 

Royale looked in between the Cra and Eliatrope before she audible smirked with an amused sounding ‘heh’ and said with a shrug of her shoulders,” I’ll take your word for it, blondie. You’re the expert here… Even if the assassination were a fluke or whatever, it doesn’t really matter; we’re out here and with nothing to worry about. I sure am enjoying the view!”

Alys looked ahead of her to try and follow Royale’s gaze and see this view she was speaking off, the swamps looking dreary and depressing as the color palette consisted out of various hues of brown. Even the sky had a sickenly yellowish tint like the murky waters below the creaking wooden planks they crossed. Her eyes fell upon Fernand’s back, taking in how his attire almost blended in nicely with the scenery until it dawned upon her that the view Royale had spoken off was the Cra’s backside. She held back in a sigh as she averted her gaze, discomfort beginning to creep up on her as she rubbed her arm. 

The addition of the Sacrier to the small group was not going to end well if Fernand remained as high strung as he was; it would only grow worse if Royale continued to try and get under his skin… if she was. It was a kind of behavior Alys wasn’t all too familiar with herself; she had yet to meet anyone like Royale and she wasn’t quite certain what to make of it yet. It was easier to cope with when there were several cells, an array of metal bars and a padded vest keeping her and the Sacrier apart. Now she was up close and personal; there was no avoiding the teasing and hormonal behavior. She hoped it wouldn’t grow worse… for everyone’s sakes.  



	14. Discomfort

 

While it had been Bebe who would talk everyone’s ears off, this day it was the new addition to the small group of travelers. Royale had been rambling about the most mundane things as she, Bebe, Fernand and Alys traversed the Cania swamps and a small part of the plains, though managed to keep a conversation with any of the others, no matter short most of the times. 

Fernand was, as usual, not up for conversing. He instead made certain that the female company he was in would get somewhere safe for the night, his mind set on the very same inn he had spent the night on the same day he allowed the Eliatrope to tag along with him and Bebe. There were still hints of regrets about that particular decision spooking through his head… At least she had been kind and responsible to the Osamodian girl rather than that Sacrier who kept trying to get on the girl’s good side by goofing about and being a loud nuisance.

The sun was still visible in the sky when the familiar sight of the inn came into view along with the small village which laid a little further away. It had been Fernand’s initial plan to seek for a map there but since Royale had been courteous enough to loan her map to him, there was no real need to spend precious coin on buying another. He would love to however… as long as it meant he would shake off the Sacrier sooner than later.

Bebe broke away from the group when she recognized the inn, hurrying down the path before she hopped into the open doorway and balanced on her heels with her long tail curling behind her. “Hello!” she called out as she remained in the doorway, causing several of the present patrons to turn their heads to look to where the young but cheery voice had come from. She giggled before she stepped further in when Fernand’s shadow loomed up behind her, making her way to the counter to climb onto one of the stools to grin to the chubby lady with her messy tied up hair.

“I remember that cute face,” the female innkeeper said once most of the patrons had lost interest in the arriving group of travelers,” did you come back to have some more of me home made jam, little lass?” Bebe had been fairly active when she, Fernand and Alys had come downstairs for breakfast a few days ago; it was difficult to forget such so quickly. She leaned on the counter, a broad smile forming on her face as she saw Bebe frantically nod in answer before she turned her attention to the Cra who had marched up to the young Osamodas. “Nice to be seein’ you all again. You be wishin’ to stay for the night?”

“Please,” Fernand nodded, going straight to business to not have the woman try and tease him again,” two rooms, connected if possible and also some dinner. We’ll have tonight’s main dish, three of us and the girl.”

The inn keeper slid a little with her elbow over the counter to count the heads of the group which had entered her inn, catching a glimpse of Royale’s grin as the Sacrier stood behind the young looking woman with the blue scarf; three adults and a child. This was good business. “You’re in luck. The same rooms you and your lady friends slept in are available. With no complaints I’ll be grantin’ them as your lodgin’ for the night.”

“It will do.”

“Good,” the woman said with a pleased tone before she turned around to find the right keys,” you can have a seat in the common room as you wait for dinner, even eat there if you be comfortable enough.” She handed the two keys over to the Cra, both belonging to the doors with the number 15 nailed to them,” I’ll start preparin’ your meals.”

Fernand nodded in thanks as he took the keys and glanced to Bebe, seeming to think things over before he turned to the two women who had become his company. They had already decided upon who shares a room with each other but he wasn’t certain if either Alys or Royale was more comfortable to eat in private rather than sit in the common room. ”We can eat downstairs and have a look at this map, unless either of you have different ideas,” he said as he held one of the keys out to Alys, seeing her shake her head in answer while Royale shrugged casually.

“I don’t mind eating down here. I have lived in an inn for a while; I am used to it.” Alys stepped up next to Bebe to scoop her up from the stool, asking as she made her way into the common room where a few tables were already occupied by other visitors,” are you hungry?”

“I could eat a whole gobball!”

Royale snickered as she walked after Alys and Bebe, asking as she took in the faces of everyone who was present,” how about a dragoturkey?” The sparkle in Bebe’s eyes as the girl glanced over Alys’ shoulder only made her grin grow wider, liking the fact that the young Osamodas had taken a shine to her. Children were always perfect icebreakers, not to mention less serious than most grown ups. 

“I could!” Bebe said ecstatically after Alys sat her down upon a bench, not noticing the quiet exchange of glances which Alys and Fernand gave each other before the Eliatrope sat herself down next to Bebe while Fernand sat opposite of her on the other side of the table,” but I rather not. I rather ride one than eat one. Have you ever ridden a dragoturkey before, Roy?”

Royale was quick to slide onto the empty space next to Fernand, giving him a sultry look as she nearly brushed against him before she snapped up and her expression became a little more innocent, saying in response to the child’s question,” plenty of times! Even the flying ones.” She wove a hand through the air before she propped her chin upon her knuckles, her lips pursed in an amused grin as Bebe’s green eyes couldn’t get any bigger than they already were. She was so easily impressed… it was fun.

“And you, Alys?”

Alys rose a brow before she gave a small sheepish smile, saying as she cloaked her embarrassment,” I have not but I hope to one day.” There was still so much she had to experience… She had petted dragoturkeys in Emelka but that was as far as she came with the two legged creatures.

“You may get a chance when we’re on the road again,” Fernand said as he rose up from the bench and unfolded the map he had been examining closely, brushing a hand over the thick paper to get rid of the folds to let it lay flat upon the table,” for Bebe and I have a long way to go.” He tapped with a finger upon a small blodge upon the map, quietly indicating it was where they were currently. The nearby village was but a speck on what were the Cania plains, or so it seemed on the map. “So we have Sadida in the east, Bonta in the west and the swamps to the south,” Fernand continued as he leaned on the edges of the map to keep it spread open before him, his face betraying how focused he was as he tried to put a new plan of action together,” in the north is Kara…”

Alys crossed her arms upon the table as she looked upon the upside down map Fernand was inspecting, having seen the painted continent of Bonta several times before during her time in Sadida. Her mind wandered a little as she thought back to the times she had spent within the library, slipping into memories which she held dear until a slow blink of her eyelids brought her back. “We don’t have to stay on Bonta for the search though. We can always take a zaap to Amakna… or Brakmar,” she said a little absentminded before it dawned upon her that she had actually suggested Brakmar as a place to look for Bebe’s family,” I…”

“Absolutely not Brakmar,” Fernand said with obvious disapproval, his eyebrows brought together into a frown. Brakmar was no place for a child… No matter that there was a chance she had relatives there,” we should have a look in Kara first before we even consider leaving the continent. We can take the main road to the marble gate and ask around in Mopsos before we go further in and perhaps head for the mining capital Kalchas. We’ll have more luck there…” Or so he hoped. Kalchas was a very large city which was partially buried underground to give refuge from the heat of the sun though it was mostly because of the past greed of mining Enutrofs that the city had civilians living within the tunnels and caverns below. It was perhaps not as large and splendorous as Bonta was but it held enough people to greaten the chances of finding Bebe’s family.

She gave a slow nod to agree, not having meant to bring up Brakmar. It was always such a delicate subject and her own issues with the ruler of Brakmar didn’t make it any easier. Why was it on her mind anyway? “Kara sounds perfect,” she said to change her line of thought, not wishing to think about Bonta or Brakmar; it spoiled the mood.

“Look at you two. You are so in sync.”

Both Fernand and Alys looked bewildered towards the Sacrier, seeing her sit a little slumped as she rested upon the table while cupping her grinning face in her hands. The look upon her face was teasing in many senses of the word, as if she knew something others hadn’t yet figured out. Fernand’s startled expression swiftly hardened into a disapproving scowl, if not with a hint of offense, before he averted his gaze and began to fold up the map.

Royale rose her brows at the cold shoulder she received from the Cra while Alys appeared to have been stupefied by the implication that she and Fernand worked well together. “What? That was a compliment,” Royale said before she gave Fernand’s side a prod with a black finger,” I know you are thinking the same, Fern.”

“You know nothing,” he bit back as he tucked the map away behind his broad belt while trying not to flinch at the received poke,” don’t assume you know anything about her, or me for that matter.”

Alys snapped out of her withdrawn state when Fernand came to her defense, feeling a faint pang in her chest as it was an all too familiar happening. Hadn’t Joris said the same back then when she was put on trial for a crime she hadn’t committed but was the only one others could blame for what had happened? When the Brakmarian prince vocally battered her, it was Joris who spoke up to stop the accusations and assumptions that Alys was loyal to Qilby, telling the prince to not assume. She sighed at the memory; no matter that she tried to not think of either Bonta or Brakmar, her thoughts kept catapulting back towards it. 

“Yikes,” Royale said with an indication that she rolled with her blank eyes,” lighten up a bit, Fern. You’re bringing us all down with that mood of yours.”

Bebe sat with puffed up cheeks and kicking legs, having been silent as the atmosphere had grown fairly heavy between the three adults. She didn’t quite get it but she knew that once smiles turn into frowns, something was wrong and it was also not the right time to interfere. Yet she opened her mouth after having released the air she had held in, saying with a shrug,” my mama used to say that when people are hungry, they get cranky. So I think that Fern needs to eat something.”

“Yes. Yes, where are our meals?” the male Cra asked after agreeing with the blue skinned girl and nodding deeply a few times, not wishing to linger on the Sacrier’s teasing and prodding. He already had trouble with stopping himself from bouncing his leg and tapping with the heel of his boot onto the floor to contain his frustrations; some food would do him good, hopefully. Perhaps he could switch places with Alys so he wouldn’t be sitting next to the witch he was forced to travel with…

As if on cue, the female innkeeper made her way towards the table the small company had chosen shortly after Fernand had thrown an annoyed glance around, balancing four plates on her hands and arms before she placed it all upon the table along with the needed cutlery. “You look like you’re starvin’, lass,” she snickered as Bebe had shuffled up onto her knees to eagerly take her plate,” good thing I gave you a bit extra, hmm?”

“Thank you!”

“I’ll be gettin’ you all some drinks in a moment,” she said after straightening up and looking the four patrons over, never getting used to the looks and smiles of gratitude she would get whenever she would place someone’s food before them. Perhaps that was the charm of running a place like this; even the sullen Cra seemed to thaw a little by the sight and smell of the meals she had prepared for them,” enjoy.” She laughed as Bebe had already shoved a spoonful into her mouth before she returned to the bar to get the drinks she promised, leaving the newcomers to filling their stomachs and discuss whatever they had on their minds.

Fernand prodded the slab of roasted meat upon the wooden plate with his fork before he began to cut it, muttering under his breath while a weight seemed to fall off his shoulders,” finally…” All this dealing with the Sacrier and coming up with a plan and destination had made him more hungry than he would like to admit. At least he wouldn’t be sleeping on a boat this night, which was something to look forward to. He chewed his food thoughtfully while observing how Alys offered to cut Bebe’s food for the girl, reminding himself that she had told him about the children she lived with, along with all the many others she seemed to care for. While he questioned Alys’ intentions and judgement of characters, he knew he didn’t need to worry about Bebe’s well-being in the Eliatrope’s presence. Royale on the other hand…

The Sacrier ate like she hadn’t had a decent meal for weeks, hardly chewing while lacking some table manners. She seemed to be enjoying what she was served though, but savoring it was lost on her. She didn’t even have an eye for her surroundings; all that mattered was that she would eat all there was on her plate. The Gobball meat, the potatoes and even the vegetables. Who knew when she would eat like this again? She wasn’t going to waste this rare opportunity.

The mugs and pitcher of water the innkeeper brought were a welcome addition to the already pleasant meal, the mood finally becoming more peaceful.

“This is good,” Bebe commented, her mouth full while a boiled potato had been skewered onto her fork. She could hardly close her mouth to smile as she heard Alys next to her chuckle before saying,” maybe we could ask the nice lady to join us so she can cook for us.” She took a good bite from the potato without much thought, too busy with enjoying dinner than to think of what was remotely plausible or that her mouth had limited space.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Fernand said with a held back grumble before he sat up a little and lowered his shoulders with a short sigh, for once conjuring up a small smile for the girl rather than scold,” she has an inn to run. Besides, I don’t think I can handle any more travel… companions.” He had to look for the right word to describe both Alys and Royale but settled on companions as it was the least negative of all the options he had. He was expecting Royale to have a remark ready but for once she held her tongue.

“No more surprises,” Alys said to repeat what Fernand had been trying to achieve ever since they left Osamodasia, without much success. At least they had a map and now also a destination to head towards. She had learned from Joris that Kalchas was mostly an Enutrof city and also the home of the Enutrof king Aurum Bullion. Perhaps she could test her luck as she had done in Osamodasia and arrange a meeting with Aurum to discuss Eliatrope allegiances and who knew what else. Aurum hadn’t exactly been the most open minded individual towards the return of the Eliatrope, along with a few other representatives during the council in Sadida. She had no idea how the Enutrof’s king opinions had changed since the trial and the defeat of Qilby but it was something she had to see for herself to make any progress.

Fernand seemed appreciative enough to her words, unaware what she was thinking about though he could guess if he were to think about the king in Kalchas; she had made clear that she was an ambassador and so visits to important figure heads would become a part of the search for Bebe’s family. But his mind was elsewhere for now. No more surprises would indeed be the perfect bliss the Goddess Cra could bestow upon him, but he knew it would be too good to be true.

“So you’re not going to find a guide to help us through Kara?” Royale asked while picking her teeth with the nail of her pinky finger, glancing to Fernand from the corner of her eyes after she had given her empty plate a nudge; she was already finished with eating. “I am sure I could easily hook you up with one. You know, get someone who knows places. Could be useful.”

“We have a map now, we don’t need someone else to tag around with us. Besides,” Fernand said as he laid his fork down,” nothing comes for free.” Not even the map Royale had so generously given was free; it came with her and that was already too much of a price to pay in Fernand’s opinion.

Royale hung her head as she chuckled under her breath, saying with a sputter of laughter while looking past the jet black strands of wild hair to Fernand,” I bet you that I can get us a guide for absolutely free. I got my ways, you know.”

“The same ways which got you in prison?”

Her smug grin died off a little as Fernand brought forth a good case before she shrugged a little uncaringly and wove with a hand to dismiss him as if he had been incorrect with his guess. “Maybe,” was the contradicting answer before she let out another chuckle,” at least it is getting me places.”

Fernand shook his head,” the wrong places is not something to be so proud of. Even if you were to get a guide for completely free, I would not be interested on having them come with us and show us around.”

“Why not? I mean… who would say no to a free guide? A free anything?”

“I would when I don’t trust them. And frankly, with you and your criminal record I truly don’t wish to know about in detail, I would definitely have second guesses about anyone you would hook us up with.”

Royale looked to Alys with a baffled expression after Fernand allowed some of his true thoughts to shimmer through before she pointed with her thumb towards the Cra seated next to her, asking the Eliatrope with a raised brow but also a joking tone to her voice,” what’s with this guy? I am trying my best here and all I get is ‘no’.”

“I think what Fernand is trying to tell you is that you should perhaps work a little on your… people skills,” Alys said slowly with a hint of uncertainty. She had to be honest with herself and admit that she wouldn’t fully trust any guides Royale would find either, free of charge or not. She was standing completely behind Fernand on this matter, no matter that a guide would be extremely useful. Royale wasn’t the most trustworthy person out there and she had been warned about her by the guard of the Bontarian prison. “However, I don’t think you will find anyone who works for free in Kara though… I heard the population exists mostly out of Enutrofs.”

Royale rose one of her eyebrows as Alys tried to be as subtle as possible with pointing out the Sacrier’s brash behavior and criminal history, the unfazed expression turning a little more wicked in tone as she rasped with a roll of her blank eyes,” I have people skills. Watch. Oy, Fern.”

“What is it?” His eyes grew in size along with his eyebrows raising as Royale suddenly snatched for the lacing of his shirt’s collar and firmly yanked at them, pulling him close. He placed a gloved hand upon the table with a sudden slam to stop himself from getting so uncomfortably close to the Sacrier but he couldn’t prevent Royale from closing the distance as swiftly as she had pulled at him, soon having her lips press against his. He stiffened up as he stared at her, the look of shock and disgust only intensifying as he could feel her tongue run along his lips which were firmly pressed together to reject her. 

Alys observed in pure awe, rendered utterly speechless at the sudden scene which had unfolded in front of her; she wasn’t certain if to be appalled, shocked or intrigued by what she saw. It was something she hadn’t experienced from this close before and it took her by complete surprise. She nearly flailed in panic when she realized that the young girl next to her could see as much as she did and quickly held her hand before Bebe’s large eyes to block the sight from her even though it was already too late.

Fernand jolted back and away the moment he felt Royale’s grip on him weaken, almost falling off the bench while he clasped a hand over his mouth, seeing the Sacrier grin satisfied at him before she turned to look to Alys. “See...? I am great with people.” She dodged his spiteful glare and the twitching of his eyebrow, winking to Bebe as the young Osamodas appeared to be enthralled by what she had witnessed while Alys bit her lip in dreadful anticipation for the brewing storm which was Fernand, her cheeks flustered with a blush.

The Cra stood up abruptly when he saw the intrigued expression Bebe held on her face, saying as he dropped his hand down from his face to slam it back upon the table and lean over towards the female Eliatrope,” Alys, a word. _Now_.” His voice was cold, dripping with a venom which indicated he had a difficult time to keep himself collected after what Royale had done. He couldn’t even handle glancing her way, the confidence she felt beaming off her like a strong aura; it disgusted him. He almost knocked over his drink as he turned himself around to walk away, not waiting for Alys to respond.

“Excuse us…” Alys softly said as she hurried off the bench to follow after Fernand, reaching out to touch his shoulder before her fingers wrapped around his arm in a gentle attempt to stop him. “Fernand.” She heard him huff through his nose yet he didn’t yank his arm away from her as he marched towards the entry hall of the inn, soon rounding the corner of the hallway leading towards the many rooms the inn had to offer for some privacy.

Fernand stopped the moment they were alone and out of sight, drawing the back of his glove across his mouth with a hateful motion of his arm before he turned to Alys with bared teeth. He couldn’t even find the words to express himself though he didn’t need to; it was obvious he was furious. He was shaking.

Alys looked at him with reluctance, also not certain of what to say to him though the light hold she had on his arm did fade before she reluctantly released him. This was a situation she had no true experience in, not from what she could remember at least and it made it all the more complicated. “I am--”

“She is out of her mind.” Fernand hissed, cutting off Alys’ attempt to apologize,” why are we putting up with her? Because of a measly map?” He stopped himself from giving the wall next to him a good punch, instead placing his hand against it to lean a little while his other hand remained balled into a tight fist.

“No, she…” Alys paused as she sought for the words. It was difficult to come to the Sacrier’s defense; to pull a stunt like Royale had done with Fernand wasn’t right, especially since he didn’t wish for it. Alys couldn't imagine what it must be like but she ahd enough empathy to understand Fernand's frustration. He needed to calm down however; this wouldn’t end well if he kept seething in anger. She hoped she would say the right thing and not stoke the fire any further; the last thing she wanted was more animosity. “Everyone deserves a second chance, Fernand. You gave me one… didn’t you?”

Fernand’s honey colored eyes snapped to Alys’ face when she spoke of second chances, his lip parting to roughly object to what she had said yet no word escaped him. He seemed torn for a moment, his eyes flickering over her whole appearance before he clenched his jaws together and grinded the side of his hand against the wall. “This is different,” he spat out with held back anger before he looked at Alys and wavered a little, staring at her before he said somewhat defeated as if he reluctantly gave into something which was mentally present,” you’re different.” He shook his head with a wild motion as he tried to get rid off the daze he felt himself unwillingly slip into before continuing to express his annoyance with Royale,” I don’t know what you see in her, I honestly don’t, but if this becomes more of a mistake then she’ll have to go her own way. Or I will.” He tore his eyes away from Alys before sticking his arm forward to push her aside and clear his path, the disapproving scowl remaining apparent on his face.

Alys was quick to step aside when she felt the thick leather of his glove brush past her arm, swallowing. This didn’t feel right… It made her doubt her own thoughts. Why indeed was she giving the Sacrier a second chance? Why wasn’t she picking Fernand’s side on the matter? The Eliatrope saw Fernand linger after he had taking a few strides forward and past her, catching a glimpse of his eyes as he glanced back at her with a reluctance which had a difficult time mixing with his vexation.

“You have to think this through, Alys…” he said with a more collected tone to his voice as if to give her advice rather than brush her off,” or else you’ll get hurt.” With that said he made his way back to the table where Royale was trying to gain a somewhat subdued Bebe’s favor by playing tricks for the girl’s amusement before he beckoned for Bebe to come with him and retreat to the room they had gotten for the night. It was time for bed… and to get away from that crazy woman.

Bebe shuffled quietly off the bench to comply with Fernand’s silent beckoning, knowing his mood had become absolutely sour and that it was best to not object or ask to stay up longer or have some form of desert. She did wave to Royale to wish the Sacrier a good night before Fernand took her by the hand to bring the girl upstairs.

“You know,” Royale said while impatiently drumming with her fingers on the table and looked over towards Alys as she came closer once Fernand and Bebe had disappeared from sight,” I think he is the one who has to work on his ‘people skills’. Who in their right mind resists a kiss and then throws a hissyfit about it?”

“I don’t know,” Alys said a little absentminded, the will to linger further on what had happened gone before she sighed and began to gather the plates,” I think I will head for bed as well. It has been a long day... and it will surely be a long day tomorrow.” How was this going to continue? “I… also think you should apologize to Fernand when you get the chance. Not tonight but perhaps after some sleep? You did him wrong with that… kiss,” she said after she had placed the four plates on top of each other and held the small pile in both her hands while she lingered by the table to hear what Royale would say.

“Thought you said he wasn’t your boyfriend.”

Alys witnessed how Royale leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, giving the Eliatrope a skeptical look from through the thick bangs of black hair while she tilted her head back. “He isn’t…” she said softly, speaking the truth. If she were truly honest, she would allow herself to think she already had feelings for someone else but she wasn’t that honest, not to herself at least and all because of the fear of being rejected,” but that still doesn’t make it right. Just tell him you’re sorry; it will make things less complicated for the journey ahead, for all of us. And if that isn't enough to convince you, please do it for Bebe... She doesn't need that atmosphere.”

Royale grunted before she dropped her head to the side, saying with a whiny tone as Alys so cleverly had brought up the girl she had developed a soft spot for,” alright. Fine. I’ll tell the poor poor Cra that I am sorry.” She swung a leg over the bench to stand up, adjusting the rope belt she wore while smirking a little. “He would be a good kisser if he would have given in though. He makes it all so tempting with his tough guy attitude.”

Alys wisely didn’t say anything as she made her way to the bar to leave the plates and cutlery before she went straight for the staircase to head for the room she had slept in a few days prior, not waiting for Royale to join her though she could hear her bare feet moving across the wooden floor and up the steps to not be left behind.

“As for us,” Royale said when she was right behind Alys on the stairs,” it is nice that we won’t be having iron bars between us this time. Or a padded vest for that matter. Those few hours you spent in that cell were far too few for me to get to know you so we have some catching up to do. No children, uptight men or intimidating ambassadors this time to interrupt us; it’s just us and I am liking it.”

That was exactly what worried her; that it was just them tonight. Alys pulled a face of dismay as she crossed the hallway to the familiar door which held the number fifteen to unlock it and enter the small room, seeing the bed was made and the curtains drawn open. The door leading to Fernand and Bebe’s room was closed and presumably locked this time around though she didn’t dare to check; she rather not disturb Fernand any further tonight to let him cool off. Instead, she began lighting the few candles present within the room to chase the darkness away, still not having said anything to Royale but it didn’t seem to bother the Sacrier in the slightest.

Royale let out an impressed sounding whistle as she entered the room, muttering a compliment about how nice the room was. She surely wasn’t all too used to the simple forms of luxury an inn could offer, many a night having been spent in less comfortable places. “By Her blood, this looks so soft,” she said with a broad grin before she pushed her marked hands down upon the blanket and mattress of the bed and said loudly,” it _is_ soft! I know someone who will sleep soundly tonight.”

“How long has it been since you slept in a bed?” Alys asked as she sat herself down upon the opposite of the bed and began to take off her shoes, rubbing her sore feet before she turned a little to look at Royale. 

“An actual bed? I don’t even recall but I can tell you that it has been quite a while. I mostly sleep wherever possible; I am not all too fussed about where or how," she shrugged as she continued to push down upon the mattress, her fingers digging into it to savor the feeling.

Alys slightly frowned when Royale sounded rather sincere with her answer. To think that there were people out there who were true vagrants… but then Royale’s lifestyle didn’t seem to fit the kind of life Alys has been living these last few months where there had been no worry about food or comfort. "That sounds horrible... even if you don't mind."

"Not everyone has it as good as you, Blondie." The grin remained, no matter that Royale's voice dropped a little in tone and pitch as a dark thought crossed her mind. Perhaps it was envy she felt towards the novice ambassador or maybe it were bad memories, but that Alys had it better than her was the harsh truth. It was best to not wade too deep into it and keep her eye on what was more important. For now though, the important thing was rest and soak up the luxury offered. Royale straightened up to undo the rope belt and the filthy old pelt she wore like an improvised sarong around her waist, turning her back on the Eliatrope.

Alys' eyes grew a little wider when Royale rose her arms to stretch and carelessly dropped the pelt and rope onto the floor with a thud before she swept her collected hair over a shoulder, revealing her bare back as the massive and thick ponytail no longer hid a rather troubling sight.

Royale’s back was riddled with scars; horizontal, vertical and diagonal, the many scars a much lighter color than the deep caramel of her skin. It was difficult to determine what exactly had caused the wounds but it looked painful all the same. For a moment Alys wondered what exactly this Sacrier had gone through in her life until Royale suddenly spoke while glancing back over a shoulder with a wicked grin and her uncanny blank eyes,“ liking what you see?”

Alys quickly shook her head in response to Royale’s teasing voice, watching her slowly turn around with a shrug before she jumped onto the bed with an amused snicker. The mattress bounced a little with Royale's dive onto it, causing Alys to sway a little while a troubled expression remained upon her delicate face. “Can I ask…?”

“Oh Blondie, you of all can ask me anything,” Royale snickered though her grin grew a little stale while her snickering died off,” except that which you were going to ask me about.” She flopped herself backwards into the pillows, remaining on top of the blanket while she folded her arms under her head and crossed her ankles. “Ahh, by Sacrier’s sweet sweet tears. It’s been a while since I slept on anything like this. I am going to enjoy this so much!”

The room next door remained quiet, the creaking of the bed and Royale’s pleased groaning the only audible sounds. So far things were rather peaceful, the discomfort of what Royale had done to Fernand nearly gone. The Sacrier was behaving rather decently while alone with the Eliatrope but Alys wasn’t going to rejoice just yet; the night was still long.

A sudden movement caught Alys’ attention as she watched Royale wriggle on top of the blanket to get as much comfort as was remotely possible, slowly diverting her attention towards the window where something had shifted before a sudden tight feeling wrapped around her throat as she could see someone or something look straight at her. It was almost impossible to breathe, or so it felt as Alys stared at the window in silent alarm, the pair of golden eyes behind the glass intently looking back at her from the dark of the night. 

It was a feline… a black bow meow. It fled with a swift leap off the windowsill the moment the Eliatrope sat up to see it better, disappearing within the blink of an eye as if it had never been there. Alys was quick to get up from the bed with a soft gasp when a sudden realization screamed in the back of her head after she was certain it was a feline which was watching her, nearly running over towards the window while startling Royale in the process with the abrupt change in behavior.

“Oy, what are you suddenly getting riled up for?”

Alys pressed a hand against the glass as she peered into the darkness to try and see the bow meow before she opened the window with a look of determination but also fright, leaning forward upon the windowsill the moment the window swung open and granted her a better view of the inn’s backyard and the surrounding plains. She stood on her toes, her palms itching but she kept herself from creating a portal to bring herself outside and find out what exactly she had witnessed. 

Nothing… There was absolutely no movement to be seen. Not even the grass rustled as she hung out of the window; it was eerily silent and it only made the sudden disappearance of the bow meow even more odd.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose with the rapid pounding of her heart and the shiver which raked up her spine, the sense of dread overwhelming her as she stared upon the ground below. Was it a mere bow meow, a stray perhaps? Goddess, she hoped it to be but those eyes… All she could think of were the golden eyes of the Ecaflip from the masquerade, the one Joris had warned her for; Ush, lord Ush Galesh. Had he found her? Was he tracking her, tracing her steps or had he been waiting?

“Blondie, what’s up?”

“I’m fine,” Alys said with a light croak in her voice before she forced a smile upon her lips to try and reassure the Sacrier as she glanced back into the room,” I thought I saw a falling star, nothing more.” If only…

Royale softly snorted as she sunk back into the pillow, muttering,” hope you made a wish with how you dove across the room to see it.”

Her smile died off when Alys looked back outside after Royale seemed to believe what she had said, her shoulders lowering while her hands clenched into fists upon the windowsill. It seemed like she couldn’t return to Bonta for a while longer, not if the probability of Ush tracing her steps was still present. There was no certainty to gain from this however; bow meows were everywhere and black ones weren’t uncommon. Like Grany… or Ush. Why did both have to be as black as the night with eyes like kamas…?

She deeply sighed in a mixture of frustration and disheartenment, knowing full that no matter if it were a normal stray, she still had to move further away from Bonta. For her own sake, and for Joris’; it still wasn’t safe. It bothered her that she couldn’t see the small master soon again and all because of other people’s hidden agendas. Brakmar, the Masqueraider and Ush… She hoped Joris was alright and unaffected by what she may have stirred up with her visit to Bonta. If only she could be certain to cease her worrying...

“I am wishing,” she nearly whispered as she continued to lean upon the windowsill, her gaze cast towards the dark horizon rather than the stars above while unaware that her peculiar roommate had already dozed off and a pair of golden eyes was watching her from the rooftop above.  



	15. Kalchas

 

The sound of trickling water slowed the Cra’s pace before he turned on a heel to change his course, his eyes searching for the source of the sounds. Upon his shoulders sat Bebe, nearly hidden within an old cloak as it protected her from the blistering heat and searing sunlight they had been enduring. “There is water here,” Fernand said to his travel companions after he rounded a corner and found what was a small fountain, a natural source of water which streamed from the crevices in the rocky wall into a crude bowl which was carved out the stone. He lingered a little, keeping a wary eye out for anyone greedy before he made his way over towards the fountain to slack his and Bebe’s thirst.

The small group of travellers Fernand was part of had finally reached Kalchas*, the mining capital of Kara. Kalchas was a city which was divided by the surface and underground tunnels, built within a valley which bordered the foot of a canyon which carved its way through the tall mountains in the far north of Bonta. The journey had taken them three days, the heat having slowed them down more than anticipated. Yet what slowed them down even worse were several of the people they had crossed paths with, be it merchants, toll workers or vagrants in search of coin. It was to be expected from a region where Enutrofs thrived but for any outsiders it had become rather ridiculous how nearly anything and everything came with and for a high price. At least there was no fee for entering the city, which Fernand’s and Alys’ pouches were fairly grateful about.

Other than the expected greed of Enutrofs, the peculiar group had been disjointed ever since their stay in the tavern and Royale had shown off her people’s skills… if one could call them such. While Alys had pleaded for the Sacrier to apologize for humiliating Fernand with her actions, the weak apology Royale slid Fernand’s way was not appreciated and half heartedly accepted. Fernand had not sent Royale on her way however, to Alys’ surprise, but he had been ignoring her most of the journey to Kalchas while continuing to use the map Royale had provided. He was less cold towards the Eliatrope but there had been a clear reluctance in both their doing.

“It is fresh,” Fernand commented after having dipped a gloved hand into the water to take a testing sip, relief sounding in his voice. Water was what they were in desperate need of, along with some respite from the glaring sun.

“Thank the Goddess,” Alys muttered while waving herself some air, the shade they had sought refuge in not cooling the small group off. She sat herself down upon the edge of the fountain while Fernand lifted Bebe off his shoulders so she could have a drink, Royale lingering a little in the background to keep her distance. A soft hiss escaped the female Eliatrope as she carefully touched her bare shoulder, the hours of walking under the sun not having been merciful on her pale skin. It was nothing too severe but it was a sunburn all the same, something she hadn’t experienced before. She ran a hand through the water before laying it over the sore skin in an attempt to cool it down, saying quietly,” I am surprised nobody has come to demand payment for this…”

“Don’t jinx it, please.” Fernand ran a wet glove across his face as he stood with his back towards the fountain before uncorking his flask, listening to the bubbles Bebe was blowing after she had stuck her face into the cool water. It was unmannered but he wouldn’t stop the young Osamodas after enduring that terrible heat. The girl hardly complained the further they moved into Kara, having been her usual cheery self though toned down a bit by the past events. In fact, they had all been rather quiet… Beaten down by the sun, no doubt and by Royale’s previous actions.

Alys gave an apologetic smile before she cupped some water in her hands and brought it to her lips to finally drink while remaining seated, her eyes wandering. 

It was unnervingly quiet… Kalchas was supposedly a large city, no matter that most of it was underground, yet compared to the bustle of Bonta this place felt like a ghost town. The streets they had traversed upon the surface had been empty though one could hear noises which indicated there was indeed life in this city.

“Look at that masterpiece,” Royale’s voice sounded, causing the others to look her way before they tried to see what she was trying to bring to their attention,” people here live in poverty in some hollowed out piece of stone and the big boss sits on his gold in some fancy dig he didn’t even help building.”

The white eyes of the Sacrier were upon the tall mountain side which formed the backbone of Kalchas, the two massive statues which were carved from the very rock looking ominous as many shadows fell over their stone faces which bore down upon the city below. The statues were like two giant guardians, both crossing their shovels to form an impressive archway over what appeared to be a large gate which formed the entrance of what was the castle of king Bullion, ruler of the Enutrofs. 

“You best watch your tongue,” Fernand said after lowering his gaze down from the castle in the distance,” though you won’t see me grieve if you get tossed into some dungeon for having spoken ill about the ruler of these parts.”

Her overdone pout had Bebe chuckle while Fernand narrowed his eyes disapprovingly, hearing Royale playfully and mockingly say as her pout remained,” now that’s just hurtful.”

Alys took in the sight, the statues peeking over the stone bridges, archways and crude buildings while their eyes were cast downwards to the bridge leading into the castle to intimidate anyone who wished the enter, the blazing sun not bothering them as it continued to mercilessly bring its heat to the desert-like environment. The castle would be her destination during their stay within the city though the main goal of coming all the way here was to find a sign of Bebe’s family.

“Let us try to not get into trouble,” she said, bringing forth the memory of Aurum Bullion** during the Council of Twelve to remind herself what he was like,” this place is different from Bonta and I rather not--” A sharp gasp cut off her talking when she felt something brush against her leg, the sight she saw after her eyes snapped downwards nearly having her tumble back into the fountain while panic rose to high levels.

Nudging and rubbing her leg was a bow meow, its coat as black as coal yet mat and dull like the rocks which surrounded the small group of travellers. The skinny feline sat itself down the moment the Eliatrope rose to her feet and swiftly took a step away to bring some distance in between them, casually licking the side of its paw before grooming itself.

Royale’s abrupt laughter echoed down the partial tunnel the fountain was in, her arms crossed boldly over her chest as she asked with a cocky grin,” aww, is someone terrified of cats? You nearly jumped a hole in the ceiling.”

“I--no, it startled me. I’m not--” Alys fell silent as she looked upon the grooming feline, her heart pounding in her chest as the fright remained. Was it that bow meow, the one from the inn? No, something was different. Emerald eyes… A huff left the Eliatrope before the tension in her muscles let up ever so slightly, allowing herself to feel a sense of relief after realizing the difference in eye color from the black bow meow which had watched her a few days ago through the window and mysteriously disappeared shortly after. The worry hadn’t left her at all since that night, the paranoia that she was being followed by Ush Galesh having haunted her during their journey to Kalchas. Joris’ words of caution were ones she kept close and dear but they did more harm than good it seemed; she was far too tightly wound.

Alys’ worry wasn’t shared with others as an excited squeal pierced right through the forming bubble of unease. “Kitty!” Bebe cried out with the broadest smile imaginable while she pushed her wet bangs back across her scalp and dropped off the side of the fountain, her tail curling as she was ready to pounce at the bow meow which had its interest piqued by the girl’s enthusiasm and came closer.

Fernand was quick to stretch out a leg to block the young Osamodas’ path and stop her in her tracks, saying harshly before he grabbed the back of her tunic to keep her in place as she tried to climb over his leg,” don’t you touch it. It might be covered in fleas, or worse; you don’t know where it has been.”

“But it is a bow meow!” Bebe said with an objecting tone as she motioned towards the approaching feline with both her hands,” bow meows are petable and lovable! Come on, Fern… just this once! Please?”

“Absolutely not,” he said with a firm shaking of his head,” if I let you, you’ll grab it, hold it, hug it and ask if you’re allowed to keep it. I don’t have time for that and neither do you. Scram, off with you.” He wiggled with his foot towards the bow meow before stomping once with his heel upon the ground to force the skinny creature away, seeing it hesitate with large eyes and flattened ears before it jogged away with a small leap to not test its luck with the Cra. It stuck close to the wall as made it’s way down the tunnel and street before slipping into the first open doorway it came across, disappearing from sight. “See, it already belongs to someone,” Fernand said as he released Bebe and held back on a sigh as he saw her pout with puffed up cheeks, not liking he had to be stern with her but some things weren’t passable,” we have been wasting time here so lets go…”

“Nothing wrong with letting the girl pet the thing,” Royale said as she stepped forward and looked in the direction the bow meow had gone before she focused on Bebe. That the girl was a little upset was easy to pick up on.

Fernand scowled,” one stray in this group is more than enough, thank you.” He threw a foul look towards Royale before he turned to Alys, saying as he let his eyes wander over her and tried to return to the plan he had thought of beforehand rather than get annoyed by things,” we need to get underground to start looking for any of Bebe’s relatives... but first we’ll drop you off by the castle so you can do your thing. You don’t need us for it like before in Osamodasia, right?”

Alys slightly shook her head though her attention wasn’t fully on the male Cra who had taken it upon himself to be the leader of the peculiar group, peering past his arm towards the sulking blue skinned girl behind him. She watched Bebe with concern before she closed her eyes and softly sighed, saying as she showed a weak smile and forced herself to think of important matters,” I do not think that His Highness Bullion is fond of guests. It is best I attend his court alone… just in case.”

“Figured as much,” Fernand nodded,” unfortunately it is easy to lose track of each other in this city because of its many levels and tunnels. Me and Bebe will have to wait for you before we can venture further down below.”

An angry shout and a loud yowl of a cat interrupted the conversation, causing both Cra and Eliatrope to avert their gazes and look to where the shrill noise had come from. The skinny feline Fernand had scared off flew through the air before it landed with a light bounce upon all fours further down the street, hissing with a highly arched back and stiff tail towards the doorway it had disappeared into moments ago.

Within the open doorway stood an elderly Enutrof, his hair and beard scruffy while he rubbed his bony knee and placed his foot back down after he had delivered the bow meow a well placed kick to remove it from his property. “Skedaddle, ya thievin’ fleabag! Ruinin’ me wares with yer filthy paws! Next time ya come ‘round, I’ll skin ya and stuff ya in one of me dishes!”

Bebe looked mortified while Alys clasped a hand over her mouth after witnessing the bow meow getting literally kicked out of what was a small shop, the girl turning towards the Cra with a pleading and pained look before she tugged on his pants,” Fern!” 

Fernand straightened up with a disapproving scowl, the fact that an animal got hurt in front of the girl he was looking after truly not sitting right with him. Him being stern was one thing but he didn’t approve of any form of useless violence. He parted his lips to call out for the Enutrof but Royale cut in before he could even utter a word.

“Oi, there’s a kid here! How do you like it if I were to boot your sorry ass across the street?!” Royale shouted as she rose her balled hands to threaten the shopkeeper while giving him a glare which matched the tone in her voice, only receiving a harrumph and a shrug in return. One of her eyes twitched as her threat was brushed off before she rubbed her bicep and rolled with her shoulder and neck, saying as she began to march forward,” you asked for it, gramps!”

Alys and Fernand moved simultaneously to stop Royale from advancing and prevent her from getting into trouble, though the sudden terror on the Enutrof’s face as the markings across Royale’s arms began to move and swirl around her like living ink and the slamming of the door which followed right after he retreated into the shop were clear enough signs that he had gotten the Sacrier’s message.

“That’s what I thought, you lousy gobball dung smelling coward,” Royale grumbled while her black markings settled and smirked as she heard the relieved noises behind her, saying as she pulled one of the corners of her mouth up into a cheeky grin while glancing behind her,” how’s that for keeping out of trouble, ey?”

“This close,” Fernand said as he indicated with his thumb and index finger at how much of a close call it was though huffed and shook his head while easing a little in his posture. For once the Sacrier’s brass behavior didn’t give them any grief and that was good enough for him. He rose a brow as he saw Bebe squat down beside him and spread her arms, keeping quiet as he observed how the small skinny bow meow tip toed over to the girl and pushed its head against her knees before being picked up.

Alys smiled as she kneeled down next to Bebe as the girl held the feline against her chest, saying as she petted the bow meow and stroked one of the big pointy ears while feeling it vibrate with its content purring,” she seems fine. She’ll be alright...”

Bebe nodded a little solemnly and muttered into the fur while her hold on the bow meow tightened,” he was mean…”

“He deserves a kick, that’s for sure. I can still give him one if you really want me to,” Royale smirked as she stepped up next to Bebe and Alys, seeing Fernand was thoughtful after she glanced at him to see his reaction to her offer. No objection, no scowling… something got him good.

A faint chuckle escaped from Bebe. “No, it’s okay… Mommy always said that bad people get what they deserve, somehow. Maybe him too.” She brightened up a little as the bow meow shifted in her arms and nuzzled her cheek and chin, her small fingers feeling the bones under the thinned pelt. It was sad that such a pretty animal was treated badly... “Fern,” she spoke quietly as she turned herself around to look up to the one who had taken her under his wings when there was no one else to look after her, saying carefully and with hesitance as she sought for the words,” I know you said you don’t want more strays… even though I don’t understand what you meant by that as we don’t have any animals... but she’s alone and hungry, maybe scared.”

Fernand tilted his head slightly back while he lowered his hand down from his chin after he had thoughtfully stroked his goatee, already feeling the dread of what would come next. A grimace washed over his face before it twisted into a tormented expression, the groan he felt bubbling up from deep down his throat held back to let the girl finish what she wished to ask.

“Can I please keep her? She needs a home and she likes us, and… well, she likes us and she is hungry. I’ll take good care of her, I promise! You can’t leave her out here when people are mean to her, you can’t. Please, Fern...?”

Finally the groan came, a long grumbling sound of annoyance which was accompanied by the rolling of his eyes. Fernand pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes clenched shut, mumbling as he felt himself crack rather than stick with the fact he had told Bebe before to not even touch the feline,“ I don’t--” He paused as he was foolish enough to let his gaze wander after opening his eyes somewhat and saw Alys look at him with a light but disapproving frown to the objection he was about to share, still seated next to Bebe and the bow meow. The look they shared made him uncomfortable to the point of him feeling a clump forming in his throat… she was sterner than she let on and came across. It must be her love for children, or so he guessed. Whatever it was, he had a hard time fighting against it and Bebe’s big pleading eyes surely didn’t help either. 

“Alright, fine,” he sighed while dropping his hand back to his side, looking like he had eaten something sour as he averted his gaze from both Bebe and Alys,” you can keep her... for now. But no chasing after her if she runs off; she may have a home around here already so don’t grow too attached. Don’t name--”

“I’ll call her Leaf so she fits with Fern, and because her eyes are green like leafs,” Bebe chittered excitedly as she adjusted her hold on the bow meow and hugged her, blissfully unaware of the twitching of Fernand’s fingers, eye and ears as his attempt at making some rules was blatantly ignored.

Royale slapped Fernand’s back as she crept up close behind him, the grin she gave him bringing forth a different feeling of unease than Alys had given him. “No stopping the kid,” she snickered, apparently heavily amused by the developments. She lost a chance to beat someone up but then it wouldn’t have felt right to have done so in front of the kid. She was itching for a fight though… but for now she would have to settle with teasing the Cra and take things as they came. This was an improvement in comparison to the last few days where she had been stiffly ignored.

“Don’t forget to thank Fernand and Royale for Leaf,” Alys said to Bebe as she gave the newest member of the small group another pet and rose back up to her feet, seeing the girl frantically nod before she skipped over to Fernand and Royale to show Leaf off to them by holding the feline up with a glee only children could muster. 

There was a sense of relief in her heart. She had feared the group she formed with the others was on the verge of falling apart but it seemed that all was needed were mutual thoughts and opinions to keep it glued together. They had been avoiding each other rather than share even the smallest moments… worries remained however, at least for her. Alys sighed softly through her nose as she watched the display of gratitude before she turned herself around to look towards the two statues in the distance. She truly hoped that the king of the Enutrofs had changed his opinion on the Eliatrope people, and if not that she could change it for him. Qilby had complicated so many things… she had a lot to fix.

“I’m going to show Leaf the castle!”

Alys watched Bebe march past her, still holding the bow meow like a thin teddy bear as she left the shade of the tunnel while Fernand could be heard protesting but didn’t try to stop the girl. Instead he stepped up next to Alys with a gruff huff and gave her a small nod to show it was time to get going, not even giving a worthy glance towards the female Sacrier as she jogged past to join Bebe and Leaf rather than be the tail of the group as she had been doing during their journey to Kalchas. 

“I am not sure about this.”

She arched her brows at the sudden confession coming from Fernand, glancing towards him to check if she heard it correctly before she followed his gaze towards Bebe, Royale and Leaf who walked a little ahead of them. “She is an Osamodas... If any of us is able to tame and care for an animal, even if it is a bow meow, it is her,” Alys said as she leaned a little towards Fernand to speak encouragingly to him and leech some of the shadow he cast to not expose her bare and sore skin to the mercy of the sun,” have some faith in her, Fernand… She’ll do the right thing if you let her.”

Fernand only gave a thoughtful hum in return while he followed Royale and Bebe towards the castle, still not certain how to accept or handle the twist in the situation revolving around the newest addition to the group. To lay his trust in a child… it seemed foolish no matter that the child was Bebe. He knew he would have to keep a closer eye on things and it was something he wasn’t looking forward to; he had enough to worry about already.

The small group made their way through the quiet and empty streets, trying to avoid the sun by sticking to the shadows as much as possible until they reached the square which laid before bridge leading into the castle. The open space offered nothing to take shelter from the sun but there was an awning at the end of the street they had passed through which would be perfect enough to wait under. Fernand ducked under the low cloth awning to make certain there was nobody else there or it stored any personal wares though found it to be empty. This spot would do for the time being… 

“Let's rest here,” he said as he kicked a broken plank aside before witnessing how Bebe sprinted underneath the awning and flopped herself down to sit while hugging her new pet and stroking the matted fur. Hopefully the bow meow would keep her distracted enough to not grow tired of waiting for Alys to return. He glanced towards the Eliatrope when she crossed his mind, seeing she had broken away from the settling group and that her attention was on the castle and its statues which stood tall and high over the city while facing the sun defiantly. 

“It is intimidating…”

Fernand stretched up a little with his hands resting upon his sides after hearing her speak quietly, noticing how she was fidgeting with the hem of one of her gloves in a nervous manner. “You’re changing your mind?” he asked with a raised brow, no able to fathom how Alys must be feeling to face the king of the Enutrofs once more other than being nervous. Was she scared?

She shook her head as she dug a nail into the stitched fabric which nearly reached her knuckles, saying while she closed her eyes to try and push back the unease she felt,” I have come this far; I refuse to turn back because of an impressive entrance and whatever the king said or thought during our first meeting in Sadida.” Strong words for how insecure she felt. It had been easier to meet the king of the Osamodas as he had not shown a too deep prejudice towards her people, but Aurum Bullion… his paranoia was unpredictable. Alys turned to Fernand, the look she carried serious with a hint of worry,” I am very sorry for leaving Royale unsupervised in your care, Fernand, but this is something I have to do for my people.”

“I know, no matter that it pains me to be alone with that woman,” he muttered with a nod, stopping himself from throwing a disapproving glance towards the Sacrier,” we’ll be waiting, or, at least for a while. If it takes too long, I’ll go look for a place where we can spend the night so we can continue our search early in the morning. Hopefully nothing too expensive; we’re running out of kamas in this place.”

“You don’t have to wait for me to continue looking for Bebe’s family.”

Fernand rose a hand to interrupt the Eliatrope. “The underground section of the city is a maze, Alys. If we were to split up, we’ll have a hard time finding each other. The castle is the only clear rendezvous point we have for now. Though…” 

“What is it…?” she asked with reluctance and a slight cocking of her head, her wings hidden underneath the scarf she wore perking up a little to mimic the hesitant intrigue she felt. Fernand was a worrier but most of the time his worries had been justified.

“I have a feeling that searching Kalchas from top to bottom is going to be a waste of time now that I seen this place with my own eyes. The streets are empty, this place is rundown... Asking anyone about any Osamodas living or working here has been costing us money and will continue to because everyone is greedy and a skinflint. It may be better further underground but I sincerely doubt it.”

Alys reached out to lay her fingertips against Fernand’s shoulders while she bent her neck to look at his face after he had lowered his head and looked off to the side to remain deep in thought. “You should still try, Fernand, no matter how this city treats outsiders…” she tried to assure him,” this is for Bebe. If you won’t care for her then she needs to find her family, but for now she needs you the most...” That was why they came all the way here for; to find anyone who knew Bebe’s parents, be it as friends or family. To throw that idea away would eliminate the sole reason this group was hanging onto each other and frankly… she didn’t feel ready to continue on her own to decipher her nightmares and find the elusive river of blood.

“What are you two whispering about?” Royale suddenly spoke up and brought her hands down upon the bare shoulders of the Cra and Eliatrope, asking with a knowing but teasing grin while ignoring the soft cry Alys let out with her sunburn getting carelessly slapped,” planning on eloping?”

Alys slightly crouched to get the black hand off her painful shoulder, clenching her jaws together to endure the new and different kind of sensation of sharp pain. It tingled but it definitely hurt… Who knew the sun could do this to someone. If her memories hadn’t been lost to her, she would have been able to prepare better to prevent this from happening. “Nothing of the sort,” she said with a light tremble in her voice and sighed, stopping herself from caressing the sore shoulder. She imagined it would only hurt more if she were to touch it. She gave Fernand a forced smile instead which gradually became more genuine with the fading of the pain, saying to him as she straightened up and took a step away from him and Royale,“ I best go and try arrange an audience with the king... I will see you later, perhaps sooner.”

Fernand nodded while Royale rose a hand and held the other one behind her back, saying as she leaned to the side,” come get us if he offers you something to eat. I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of royalty.” Her words and the snickering which followed had Fernand shake his head disapprovingly but it didn’t stop Alys from taking her leave and take another step closer to the acceptance of her people in this world.

“Good luck, Alys!” Bebe called out while she wove with one of Leaf’s paws, the bow meow having made herself quite cozy and at home with the Osamodian girl. Perhaps that was the charm of an Osamodas.

The smile Alys threw back over her shoulder to Bebe was appreciative but it died off far too quickly when she looked back ahead of her and let her eyes wander over the statues of the two Enutrofs which were waiting for her at the end of the bridge. It felt like they were watching her every move, judging her before she was able to re-introduce herself to the king. How would he receive her? Had he gotten the news that Qilby was gone along with the Eliacube? He should have… Hopefully it had changed his mind to not be skeptic of her people, of her. Would he even recognize her? She didn’t look all that different from the last time she had been in Aurum Bullion’s presence though she wasn’t dressed as formally this time around. Surely her current appearance wouldn’t influence how he felt about the Eliatropes?

She looked at her shoulders to reassure her self confidence that the sunburn wasn’t all that bad or distracting, though the wish to make a proper impression towards the king made her somewhat reluctant and self aware. She instead focused on what laid below the bridge she crossed, peering down a deep chasm through which several walkways and wooden bridges crossed from one side to the other. There were people down there from what she could see but if it was a district of the city or the castle’s dungeon was anyone’s guess. She hoped for a district… The thought of ending up in a prison cell once more caused a shiver to crawl down her spine.

The two statues continued to bear down upon her with stone but hollow eyes as the Eliatrope crossed the long bridge until the shadow of the high reaching wall the front of the castle was carved out of took her in and gave her respite from the heat and the statues alike. With the blinding light of the sun having dimmed, she could see the large entry of the royal court which laid before her, an open gateway which was guarded by two guards. One of them was in the middle of dozing off while the other was examining her with squinted eyes as she came closer, his armor unpolished and showing a few cracks and dents.

“Excuse me,” Alys said with a light but polite incline of her head as she steered herself to the guard which was awake,” my name is Alys; I am an emissary wishing to speak with His Majesty Bullion. I was wondering if--”

“That’ll be ten kamas,” the guard suddenly said while jabbing a hand forward towards the woman which stood before him, not seeming to care who she was or why exactly she had come to the castle. He curled impatiently with his fingers to beckon and urge her to pay up the sum he had mentioned, ignoring the sudden fluster which befell the Eliatrope and had her waver in her request.

She blinked rapidly with her eyes as she stared upon the hand the guard held out to her, feeling uncertainty wash over her. Ten kamas? What was this about? “I beg your pardon...?” she asked as she rose her turquoise eyes to look at the guard’s face rather than his awaiting hand, looking as clueless as she felt.

“It’s ten kamas to see the king,” the guard explained gruffly,” if that doesn’t suit you, you can turn around and go back to wherever you came from.”

“I… see.” A fee to see the king? No questions asked other than lay down a few coins to gain entry? That didn’t sound right… yet the guard seemed serious enough and the experience of Kara so far was that anything and everything costed money. This probably was the norm for Kara’s royal court, or so Alys guessed. She should have asked Joris more about this place… She took the requested amount of kamas from her pouch before handing them over, asking,” will this do to receive an audience with your king?”

The guard was eager to take all of the golden pieces, counting them twice to make certain it was the right amount before he picked one up and clamped it between his yellowed teeth. He gnawed on the coin with a certain persistence before smacking his lips as if to taste the material and value of the kama he had been biting on and nodded, saying to the Eliatrope visitor,” good. Good, it’s real enough. Go on in, lady. If you want an escort or directions to the throne room, it’ll cost you extra.”

Alys allowed herself to lean a little to the side to peer into the long dark corridor which laid beyond the open gate, able to make out another set of doors at the very end of the corridor. There appeared to be only one way to enter the castle, making her assume that directions weren’t required. Besides, she was starting to run out of money… “I will find it on my own, thank you,” she said with another incline of her head before she brushed past the guard to enter the massive looking building, not being stopped or denied entry; she was allowed to wander inside and see the king.

The corridor was longer than it seemed while standing outside, its walls bare though there were hooks which indicated banners or paintings once decorated the place. The torches which were attached to the walls were unlit while the warmth of the outside world began to cool down the further the Eliatrope made her way inside. It smelled like dust, a certain dryness hanging in the air and from the looks of it, she was the only living soul present.

She focused on the closed doors she was approaching, her heart steadily beating faster with every step she took forth. She was hoping for many things… Goddess, please don’t let him throw her out the moment he will lay his eyes on her, or worse. The children were relying on her to succeed, to grant them a home. Alys took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she placed her hands against the metal framework of the doors to push against them and force them open, the sliver of light which fell across her face and the scent of spices which crept out from the forming crack making her heart skip a beat. The doors willingly gave away to her attempt to enter whatever they concealed, revealing the massive throne room of Kalchas’ castle and the impressive throne before which a white furred drheller laid curled upon a stack of thick cushions.

King Aurum Bullion shifted upon his throne when the sound of the throne room doors opening piqued his interest though his breath froze in his throat when he caught the familiar hue of blue and the color of the visitor’s hair. He clasped for his chest while his grip on his shovel shaped scepter tightened, whispering under his trembling breath after he recognized the one who entered his throneroom and followed the embroiled carpet leading to the throne,” _Qilby’s_ woman!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __(*: Kalchas is a fictional city created by me for story purposes; the location is non-canon.)  
>  (**: Aurum Bullion is a non-canon name for the character 'King Enutrof'.)  
>   
> 


	16. Prejudice

 

He had been content sitting upon his throne, his precious treasures piled up behind him in tall heaps and barred away safely while allowing to be admired and loved from a safe distance. The shine of gold and jewels reflected against the high walls of his throne room, bringing a cascade of various warm colors and shapes to the grandiose space he had deemed his home and pride for many years. He was loved enough by his subjects to gain riches, riches upon which he sat like a mother hen while refusing to give even a speck of it away. He wasn’t known for his generosity, no... he was known for his greed.

Aurum Bullion couldn’t comprehend what he witnessed after the doors of the throne room opened and a guest arrived. Of all the people who could come here, it had to be her. An unwelcome sight and presence which made the king of the Enutrofs panic upon his impressive throne. His fingers dug into his chest like he were to clamp them around his heart to not have it beat out of his ribcase, the attempt to keep a straight face ruined by how large his eyes were under his thick eyebrows. His fear was betraying him though the female visitor didn’t appear to notice it.

“It is good to see you again, Your Majesty.”

Her voice echoed through the massive hall, the tone of it kind and humble yet it didn’t calm Aurum in the slightest. The moment the first word left her lips, he flinched and clutched for his scepter to hold it in both his hands before him as if it were the lifevest which would save him from this dreadful situation he suddenly found himself in. Why was she here? Why now? “How--How did you get in here?”

Alys peered towards the king from through her wheat colored bangs as she remained leaning forward in a courteous bow after having traversed half the length of the carpet which crossed the floor from the entrance all the way to the throne, frowning ever so slightly. He sounded scared or paranoid… Did he fear her because of what had happened with Qilby in Sadida? “I paid the required fee to enter your castle, Your Majesty,” she answered, straightening up while she allowed her gaze to move between the short King and his large pet which appeared to be somewhat bewildered by the abrupt change in her master’s behavior. 

Fee? Nuggets and pick axes! Aurum’s expression changed into a disgruntled scowl at Alys’ answer, the grip he had on his scepter tightening further to the point where he could bend it if he desired for it. This would be the first time he regretted to have such a profitable system of allowing visitors to enter his court. It had worked perfectly before, the fee having kept the poor and beggars at bay along with those who felt too pompous to pay anything more than one kama to be in the presence of royalty. The thought to raise the amount of kamas required to see him crossed Aurum’s mind before the voice which caused him to tense up sounded once more.

“Forgive me for arriving unannounced. I unfortunately have not been in the position to send you a message to inform you of my arrival. Please allow me to reintroduce myself to you… My name is Alys; I come before you as an emissary and representative of my people.”

Aurum shook his head in a nervous manner, only listening with half an ear to Alys’ explanation and nearly interrupting her as he said,” I know why you are here and I don’t have it. I don’t know anything about it so don’t you ask me about it. It is far gone!”

“Pardon…?”

The sudden confused look she gave him had Aurum fall silent with reluctance, his lower lip quivering while he leered past the golden blade of his shovel scepter towards the Eliatrope. Her apparent confusion to what he had blurted out in response only fed his paranoia, feeling himself breaking a sweat. 

“I…” he stammered, feeling like he had made a grave mistake by having said what he said. He was so certain that the female Eliatrope stood before him this day for one sole reason and that was to retrieve something he no longer had in his possession. Was he wrong to assume such? Apparently he was judging by her cluelessness… He looked down upon his drheller which remained upon the comfort of her cushions and pillows at the foot of the throne, swallowing hard before he suddenly changed the subject in an attempt to save face,” ahh yes, I remember you now, yes... Yes, you’re Qilby’s woman. Why are you here? Have you come for my treasures, for my mines? My kingdom? My fortune?!”

Alys was quick to raise her hands in gentle objection to the king’s assumptions of why she stood before him, his words having stung her deeper than she made seem. Was that how the others rulers saw her? As Qilby’s woman, his right hand, confidante or partner? She didn’t wish to be associated with him in any way but it was foolish to hope and think that those who were present during the Council of Twelve would forgive and forget the happenings revolving around the Eliacube so easily. “No, Your Majesty, my presence here is for the opposite reasons. I am here to give you a formal apology for what has occurred within Sadida and, if you permit it and find yourself willing, discuss the possibilities of an allegiance between your people and mine.”

Good, she wasn’t asking further about what had accidentally slipped off his tongue. He would have to be mindful that she could bring it up again at any given moment, but for now… Aurum settled down a little as the unintended crisis was smoothly diverted, asking as he grew more serious while the paranoia he felt lingered in the background,” why would I listen to you, let alone talk? You were standing right behind that traitor of a king while he was plotting to bring us to our knees!”

“Things have changed…” She set a step forward to bring herself closer to the throne and give more pressure to her plea and intentions, but the white furred and golden tusked drheller’s sudden growling made her hesitate and come to a stop. She looked upon the pampered animal with a hint of caution before she said and remained where she stood,” Qilby the Traitor is no longer among our midst; his threat is gone. He is no longer a concern.” 

“Where’s your proof, girl?” Aurum asked as he placed a hand upon the armrest of his throne and leaned forward,” the last time you tried to change everyone’s minds and not damn your people, Qilby spirited you away and took the Eliacube with him. Brakmar may be delusional at times but he did have the right idea to second guess you and your so called King. He was the only one with some sense then! We should have listened to him…” The look in his eyes grew darker while his bushy eyebrows pulled down into a brooding scowl, recalling the recent incidents with the Eliacube but also Brakmar. “And now you stand upon my doorstep, sizing up my fortunes to take it all away from me with new lies!”

Alys bit the inside of her cheek to hold back on what she wished to say in response. To believe Brakmar was correct and to also support their claims… it was revolting no matter the situation. “Please Your Majesty, I assure you that my intentions are pure. I only wish for what is best for everyone involved and to work towards a future which is beneficial for all. Qilby no longer has a grasp on my people; the children are free of his madness.”

“And who is to say that is true? And even if it were, who is holding that herd of children in order? We were told that you and Qilby were the only adults on this world, yet you don’t seem to have the importance nor experience to lead anything or anyone now that you claim he is gone!”

Her hands balled into fists when she was pelted by the harsh truth, words escaping her. She was indeed not fit to lead and with Qilby imprisoned within the Blank Dimension only she and Phaeris were the eldest of the Eliatrope, albide he was a dragon. However, there was already someone who was meant to lead her people and she stood fully behind him no matter his young age. 

She began slow to try and keep her calm, to remained poised and polite. No matter what he thought, she had to try and change the king’s mind on the Eliatrope. There were still so many representatives of the Disciples she had to convince, having only Sadida, Cra and Osamodas on her side to form an allegiance with. “We are not without potential leaders… Qilby was never meant to take on the crown, it was someone else’s legacy and destiny to do so. I am merely an emissary for my people, Your Majesty… but I will be the one who acts like the bridge between the citizens of Twelve and the Eliatrope, at least until the new rulers are ready.”

“Ready…?” The word rolled out with a long questioning tone while Aurum sat hunched forward and squinted with one eye in a skeptical manner, nearly looking straight through Alys to find anything he could latch onto to feed his paranoia and distaste towards the Eliatropes further. “What do you mean ‘ready’? Are you telling me that your people are currently without a leader? Pfah! Typical, shows how reliable you lot are but then… does it honestly matter if they are all in some other dimension?”

“It matters for a future.” Her eyes narrowed before she realised she did so, a crack forming in the demure appearance she was trying to uphold to not get on his bad side. Alys could see the king bring himself back to rest upon the comfort of his throne the moment he caught the look she gave him, her words having had a weak bite to them which she couldn’t properly mask. This was not going well...

Aurum was indeed not seeing much positive to be gained from the conversation at hand, yet he feared what may happen if he were to speak his mind further. He had seen with his very own eyes what Qilby had been capable of within the throneroom of Sadida, how he felled the mighty master of Bonta with but a single strike. That was something to learn from, and to fear. He didn’t believe the female Eliatrope standing before him was capable of such but caution was still required. He refused to have her walk over him however… to parade into his home and near his treasures and dare to ask him for favors while having nothing to give in return but empty words… Preposterous!

“Listen to me, girl,” he said with a deep breath and wove with his scepter towards her,” as long as you don’t have a leader to step forward and claim responsibility for your people and their actions, nobody will listen to you. I for one will have no part in this facade... I won’t be fooled again by mere words from some pretender!”

“I came before you to take the responsibility for previous actions taken against the people of Twelve and to make peace, to form allegiances and offer our knowledge in exchange for a home. I may not be a queen, a princess or a ruler, but I do hold the best interest for my pe--” The raising of the king’s hand silenced her, her voice trailing off with obvious uncertainty as she had no power or authority within his throneroom. There was nothing she could do. 

“Spare me your breath,” Aurum muttered with disdain while sinking a little away within the fur collar he wore,” you are only a lady because one called you by such title and others followed their example. At this point in time you have nothing to offer me or anyone else. You are a liability and you are wasting my time.”

“Please reconsider. I only have words and myself for you but once my people are allowed to prosper and build a home here, we can repay anyone who supports the Eliatrope,” Alys tried, the look in her eyes pleading. She knew beforehand that any negotiations with king Bullion would not be easy but she hadn’t expected him to be this frightened and rooted by previous events. He wasn’t listening and very ready to show her the door; it seemed hopeless no matter at what angle she would look at.

“Empty promises. With the Eliacube gone, you, yourself and your words hold no meaning. If you wish for allies, girl, you need to bring forth something which captures their interest. Something of worth and value. You got nothing in your hands to show me.”

“You wish for kamas...?” she asked confused before she hardened a little,” you’ll have the Eliatrope children buy your loyalty and support?” There was no honor in such but she should have expected it from one such as the king of the Enutrofs. 

Aurum Bullion averted his gaze to look towards the shimmer of gold which reflected off the piles of treasure behind him. Nothing pleased him more than kamas, jewels and gold; nothing in the world was better. The higher the value, the better something was. However, since the coming of the Eliatrope to the World of Twelve, no matter but a few, his views had changed somewhat. He had seen with his very own eyes what the Eliatropes could offer if they were willing and more organised; he even touched it with his bare hands. “No, girl,” he said with a gruff tone as he focused back on Alys, having grown serious during his moment of thought,” you have nothing, not even to buy a shred of my sympathy. Not anymore.”

Alys’ shoulders sunk and lowered as she felt the bitter and agonizing sensation of defeat, her eyes scanning the embroidery of the carpet she stood upon as if its complicated pattern contained an answer or an opportunity to turn this situation into her favor. This couldn’t be it… It _couldn’t_ end like this.

“Remove yourself from my presence.”

Her head snapped upwards and her wings lowered themselves within her scarf when Aurum’s words answered her internal wonder, giving the solid answer that her attempt to negotiate with him would end as it did; failed. Her hands balled into fists once more as she brought them up to her chest, her jaws clenched firmly together while she tried to remain calm. “You can not say that I… my people… have _nothing_. There has to be something that can be meaningful to you in the meantime. Allow me to show you the benefits of the Eliatrope’s zaaps, or what we can do with Wakfu. If you just let me--”

“No!” he suddenly shouted with a sudden panic while he pressed himself against the velvet clad backrest of his throne, his round eyes large as he stared upon the female Eliatrope from over his round belly and the diamond buttons of his robes,” stay your hand! I have seen what you can do! Qilby showed us well enough!”

She quickly took a step back when she realized she had spooked the king, seeing he was as frightened as he was when she entered the throne room. “Please listen to me, Your Majesty, I beg of you. A chance is all I ask for, one to prove to you that I and the Eliatrope children are different from Qilby and that we do not share his goals.”

The king slammed his hands down upon the armrests of his throne to push himself up rather than try and make himself small within the massive chair, shouting loudly with a shake to his voice while the Eliatrope flinched at the sudden commotion,“ Foofie!”

The drheller which had laid upon her mountain of satin softness only rose up to her front legs after her master called out for her, the gold which adorned her tusks and claws shining. She was a pampered pet but no matter the jewelry and pedicure, the gold gave a menacing gleam to Foofie when she began to growl towards the Eliatrope.

Alys rose her hands in a defensive manner while taking another step back once the drheller began to growl, feeling panic rise within her. She was leaving an awful impression on the ruler and representative of the Enutrofs, perhaps even more awful than during the Council of Twelve and the trial which followed shortly after. She kept a wary eye on Foofie as she hunched slightly forward while keeping her hands raised, not wishing to provoke the oversized mole-like creature. It didn’t feel right to leave, not when it ended up like it had.

“Guards! _Guards_!” Aurum’s voice echoed through the grand hall as he continued to shout, his face red with the stress which had overwhelmed him. The fear for getting attacked by the Eliatrope was far too great to have him see any reason,” guards! You better pick up the pace or I’ll reduce your pay!” His threats weren’t answered instantly but one could hear the rustling of armor shortly after he spouted the words out, the large doors of the throne room swinging open and revealing both the guards which stood outside.

Alys spun around at the heavy sound of the doors opening before she straightened up and dropped her arms down to her sides, quietly surrendering and giving up on her attempts to talk with the king. It was good she was alone and not in the presence of people she respected; this was embarrassing… Her lips formed a thin line as she pressed them together to contain her disappointment and frustration, the wonder if she would be thrown into the dungeon crossing her mind as she watched the guards approach. Would Bullion go that far or was he truly too afraid of the Eliatropes?

“Get her out of my sight!” came the final order once the guards stood on either side of Alys, the small golden shovel of the king pointing at her like a Cra’s prepared arrow which was ready to fly. He didn’t need to say more; it was obvious she had overstayed her welcome.

The Eliatrope stiffened up when the guards grabbed for her arms, a quiver going through her whole body before she exhaled to let out the tension and give into the royalty’s demand. “It… was a privilege to speak to you in person, King Bullion. I hope you will think kinder of my people the next time we meet,” she said with a quiet voice which betrayed her heavy heart while inclining her head for the king. The tugging on her arms had her willingly move along with the urging of the guards, not showing any resistance to not complicate the matter any further.

“Take her away,” Aurum muttered after noticing that the Eliatrope was done with trying to convince him, rubbing a temple with his thumb while watching Alys’ leave with a wary eye. “Bad timing,” he continued to mumble once the echoing sound of the doors closing settled and ebbed away within the large throne room before he shifted in his throne and beckoned his drheller to him,” I wonder if she knew and this whole charity talk was nothing but a ruse, a ploy to get under my skin. Why else would she have come here shortly after I sold the damn thing?” 

He stroked the thick fur of his pet after she replaced her mountain of cushions for his small lap, laying across it and the armrests of the throne like an oversized teddy bear the king could pamper while dark thoughts brewed. It was indeed peculiar to find Qilby’s woman before him at this time. It was too soon… He hoped with all his might that she was completely unaware of what had been said and done within this throneroom nearly two weeks prior; it would damage his position if she or any other Eliatrope were to find out about it. He hoped he would never seen another Eliatrope again; he was done and ready to wash his hands of it all.

 

The small but peculiar traveling group which waited outside for Alys to be done with any negotiations all kept mostly to themselves. The shadows they sat in were fairly merciful but the heat of the day still lingered and had subdued everyone who had taken shelter under the awning at the end of the empty street. Yet the sudden stirring by the entrance of the castle had caught Fernand’s attention, keeping him on alert while Bebe continued to be distracted by her newly gained pet. Royale stood leaning against the wall, watching Fernand through and past the locks of her wild hair with a stifling look in her blank eyes. She had been keeping an eye on him as they waited, having taken note of how the Cra was acting like a mother hen while hiding his impatience. His focus had been on the front of the castle which was hidden within the mountain and it steep cliffs, presumably getting worked up over that he wasn’t a part of whatever Alys would put the king through and that he was forced to sit about and do nothing.

“There she is!” Bebe pointed with her whole arm towards the bridge which lead to the foot of the massive statues and the entrance of the castle before she bent down to scoop up the black feline she was allowed to keep, ready to run over and meet the Eliatrope. She stopped dead in her tracks however, the leather of Fernand’s glove pressing against her nose and forehead after she ran into the hand he brought forth to interrupt her. She kept her eyes clenched shut until Fernand moved his hand to no longer block her path, only opening one eye slightly to look up to him with the obvious wonder about why he had stopped her.

Fernand looked stern but focused towards the bridge while Royale stepped up next to him with her hands on her hips, her voice more of a mumble than anything while she observed the shadowed entrance and the moving figures,” that didn’t take long.”

The Cra nodded in agreement before he marched forward, leaving both child and Sacrier underneath the awning which had given them respite from the blazing sun. He went in a straight line for the bridge, a hurry in his step though his moves were calculated. He had taken note of how the guards left their stations and went inside, something which already didn’t bode well. Now he saw them escorting the Eliatrope out which was even more concerning; what did she do? What happened?

He come to a stop at the middle of the bridge with narrowed eyes and a straight back, waiting with a thin patience for Alys to approach him or to be told by the guards what had occurred. The look upon her face betrayed that she was not in high spirits, the gaze she held in her eyes distant but dark.

“Thank you,” she said to the guards with but a slight turn of her head after they brought her to the bridge to send her off as their king had demanded, the gentle tone in her voice forced to conceal the bitterness she felt. She glanced past Fernand as she took a few small steps forward before her stride became more confident and rushed, purposely keeping her eyes averted from the Cra even when she brushed past him. Her hand touched his arm however as she walked past him, a faint tug on the arm protection he wore like a silent sign that they shouldn’t linger and take their leave from the castle’s close premises. 

The silent sign was taken without any objections as Fernand turned around to follow closely behind Alys, his eyes flickering from the back of the blue scarf she wore to Bebe who was moving about to try and catch a glimpse of the pair which nearly had crossed the bridge and were coming back. He grimaced before he asked with a lowered voice as he leaned forward to bring himself closer to Alys’ ear,” what happened?”

The corners of her mouth drew down while she pressed her lips firmer together, the urge to spill everything burning so fiercely that it made her shake. She kept silent however, steering herself towards Royale and Bebe to escape the pressuring gaze of the two Enutrof statues, feeling like she was mocked by them for having made the attempt to reason with one such as Aurum; she should have known it was pointless. Fernand wouldn’t understand even if she were to allow her thoughts and feelings to be expressed… politics, history, prejudice, fear. It had nothing to do with him, Royale or Bebe; it went over their heads… or so she believed. There was only one person she felt comfortable to talk with about these matters and he was far out of her reach. Regrettably so. The longing to be in his soothing presence gripped around her throat and chest with sharp claws and an icy touch, causing her to waver and shake her head with a pale expression while pushing back the painful desires which tried to make themselves known to her. “Lets just go,” she whispered,” away from the castle.”

Fernand made a soft sound which expressed his objection to her dodging the question and rose a hand to grab for Alys’ arm and force her to look at him, yet stopped himself from being vehement towards the Eliatrope when Bebe came running towards them to close the distance, the girl no longer able to withhold her excitement. Leaf tiptoed after her to not lose sight of the one who had given her affection, sticking close to the Osamodas.  
  
“Alys! Did you see the king? What was he like? What did he say? Was he all gold and shiny? Did he have a beard? Was there treasure? Oh! Did you touch it?” Unaware of the troubling thoughts which weighed down upon Alys, Bebe had a sparkle in her big green eyes along with a broad smile as she awaited the answers to her questions she rapidly shot of the moment she stood before her and Fernand.

“Ohh, she saw him alright,” Royale answered instead, a simper forming upon her dark lips as she joined the others in the square which laid before the bridge,” and my guess is that the king isn’t as sparkly and shiny as his name implies.” Her grin remained, feeling the faint stab of amusal at the very thought that the chubby rich king of the Enutrofs did not bend his knee for whatever Alys stood for and represented. It was to be expected with the reputation Aurum Bullion had but it was fun to have witnessed the Eliatrope trying… even though she missed the whole show with having been forced to wait outside.

Bebe’s ears drooped a little as it finally dawned upon her that Alys wasn’t smiling with her return, not even after the girl had slid all the excited questions towards her and let out a soft ‘oh’ before she took a moment to think. She blinked when looking at Leaf before she picked the skinny thing up and took a step closer to Alys, asking as she tilted her head to be able to see her face,” do you want to hold Leaf for a bit? She’s quite soft and warm. Not too warm, but just right.”

Alys straightened up a little when Bebe showed a hint of concern, feeling Fernand’s close presence behind her like he wasn’t granting her any escape if she got the urge to walk away from the situation. She tried to form a smile for the girl while she shook her head, yet the appreciative expression remained fairly somber and solemn in tone. “No, thank you… Why don’t we walk instead? Get out of the sun?”

“Okay,” Bebe nodded while setting the bow meow down, understanding that Alys didn’t wish to speak of what had happened. Sometimes people didn’t like talking about things… even her,” come on, Leaf.” She sounded more chipper when she called out for the feline and reached up to wrap her small fingers around Alys’ wrist, giving the Eliatrope another smile before she skipped forward to get moving.

Fernand narrowed his eyes when Bebe took Alys’ hand to pull her along into a random direction, not liking that the situation was brushed off so easily. It wasn’t for him however; if Alys got into trouble, it could well mean that the trouble would find him and the young Osamodas. There was too much at stake to have Alys withhold any information… 

“So… You going to pin her to a wall and force her to talk with your manly charms once you have a moment alone with her?”

An eyebrow rose at the sudden question, his head slowly turning to look at the dark skinned Sacrier who had swiftly stepped up next to him the moment Bebe guided Alys along and away. The tips of his ears became more red in color with the silence which followed Royale’s words though if it was because of frustration or him suppressing any ideas Royale may have given him was difficult to tell as he continued to bear a disapproving scowl.

“Away from the kid?” she cooed with a husky voice and a dramatic overdone flutter of her eyelids and lashes, the sharp grin she had plastered on her lips contradicting her teasing behavior; she was urging him for her own little pleasures and it rubbed him completely the wrong way.

“You’re disgusting,” he mumbled as he stiffly forced himself to start walking, giving the Sacrier a shove to get her out of his way while not wishing to hear more of her insinuations and taunting; it only made him more irritated than he already was and he was on the brink of losing his cool. He had more urgent problems than someone who was being mischievous and tried to entice him into thinking and doing unsavory things. 

Fernand didn’t glance back as he moved forth with broad steps to catch up with the three who walked ahead, stepping up next to Alys before raising a hand to protectively hold it close to her back without touching her. It was then his honey colored eyes turned to meet with Royale’s as she lingered behind, the look he gave her foul and venomous; he would have Alys talk to him his way, without the Sacrier’s tampering… and she better not get any ideas to ruin it for him.

Alys had internally withdrawn, unaware of what was developing behind her while she followed Bebe into the empty streets of Kalchas, the underground levels waiting for them to be traversed and searched for a sign of Bebe’s family. She would rather leave the city than remain after how she was treated by the king, his fear for her and her people pressing down upon the back of her mind while her eyes watched the passing cracks in the stones and sand. The thought that she was unwelcome raked chilling shivers down her spine, feeling unwanted and misunderstood. Would it even be safe to be within the walls of Kalchas after she was sent out of the castle? She had to be cautious; she already left Bonta because of the trouble she stirred up in the city with her presence alone; she didn't wish for Kalchas to be added to that list too, even with Aurum's stubborn accusations.

Qilby’s treachery had left deeper wounds than she imagined… How was she going to fix any of it? Could she even, especially on her own? Advice, she needed advice but there was none she could get, not around here. This city was selfish, hollow and empty… like gold. Like kamas. Like its king.  



	17. Marionette

 

Where the surface was hot and unbearable, the lowers levels of the tunnel system underneath Kalchas were cool and welcoming. The old mine shafts were bustling with life, not as crowded like Bonta but there was an amount of people one would expect there to be. The search for Bebe’s family or anyone who may have known her parents was back on track after Alys had been rejected by the Enutrof king. The Eliatrope still hadn’t spoken about what happened, to Fernand’s biggest annoyance and dismay, but no guards had come after them and they didn’t seem to be followed by anyone; perhaps it was not as bad as he initially thought.

The male Cra led the small group through the tunnels and caves which were like underground streets and plazas, the many houses and stores the underground levels offered built into the walls. The Enutrofs had dug deep in their search for gold or any other wealth and frankly, it pleased Fernand well enough because the coolness of the dark depths helped with him keeping his calm and patience.

“Fernand.”

The gentle voice caused him to slow in his pace before he glanced back over a shoulder towards Alys, asking while his eyes began to search as he knew her to want his attention for something specific,” what is it?” He saw her raise a hand before she pointed to somewhere behind her in quiet answer, her finger aiming at the blue skinned girl and her feline companion. He a rose a brow before he shook his head with a huff, not liking that Bebe wandered off. “What is she doing?”

“Something caught her attention and she wanted to have a closer look,” Alys said while turning somewhat to look to the girl before Fernand’s back blocked her view after he brushed past her to march over towards the young Osamodas. She was quick to follow in case Fernand would be harsh on Bebe but the usual tension he would show wasn’t there, not from what she could see at least.

“What did you find?” she heard him ask when he stepped up behind Bebe and set his hands upon his side, his honey colored eyes looking over the wares that were presented upon the table which acted like the small shop’s stall. He knew exactly what he was looking at but wasn’t certain what to make of it.

Bebe stood on her toes while her hands held onto the edge of the table so she could peek over and see the presented toys in all their glory, saying with a hint of excitement,” stuff. Look, you can make these move.” She pointed at the small keys which stuck out from several of the figurines, some located at the backs while others were a part of the small pedestals they stood upon. She was wise enough not to touch anything, keeping her hands to herself yet her eyes were glued on several of the toys.

Alys looked up to the sign which hung over the open doorway of the small shop, the thick lettering indicating it was indeed a toy shop. Yet… She lowered her gaze back down to look upon the metal figurines on the table, not really seeing the craftsmanship. The paint jobs were awful, applied unevenly with streaks which made it clear they were done quickly and without much care. The figurines themselves looked like they could hardly move, the joints looking out of place, melded or not fitted well. She had seen plenty of toys after she moved to Emelka; Chibi owned a few and so did Yugo although he didn’t really play with them anymore. Yet the toys the two Eliatrope boys had were in far better condition than these supposedly new toys.

“Oh, toys! I surely didn’t expect to find that in this place,” Royale grinned as she leaned over to pick up one of the wind-up toys and have a closer look, snickering while turning it over to check out the inner work,” look at this mess. Now this is what I call pure gobball shi--”

A rough clearing of Fernand’s throat acted well enough like a censor for Royale’s delicate insult to the craftsmanship of the toy, the glare which followed enough to have the Sacrier shrug with what he assumed was a rolling of her eyes while she put the toy back down.

“It’s so pretty,” Bebe sighed while she gazed upon a slender figurine which had a lime and ivory paint job, the stiff metal cone which fell down from the back of it’s head portraying it was supposed to have long hair.

Alys stood next to Bebe to have a closer look at the female figurine she was admiring before saying with a small smile,” it is, well…” A pause followed while she tried to find the right words, yet nothing sensible came to mind,” something.” What was it supposed to be, a pale Sadidette? “I can’t say I have seen anything like it before.” The boys mostly had toys suited for them like wooden dragons and swords, various stuffed animals, boufbowl balls and even a kite, but this… surely nobody actually bought this?

Royale’s laughter echoed down the street when she took note of the few female-looking toys Bebe was enamored by. “Is that supposed to be a Bellaphone? Hah, what a joke! Look at it, it’s like someone glued some metal debris together and called it a day. Smashed a clock or a Xelor’s Sinistro with a big hammer, dipped what was left in some paint and done.” She laid a hand upon Bebe’s head and ruffled the white hair when the girl pouted a little at everyone thinking badly about the wind-up toys, the Sacrier smirking,” sorry kid, but you deserve way better than this.”

“I agree… It is bad quality, as expected. It may be a cliche guess, but I have no doubts that the shopkeeper is an Enutrof with these cheap knock-offs. They spared all the expense. It is a waste of talent if you ask me,” Fernand said while he turned away from the table and motioned for Alys with but a tilt of his head when he caught her looking his way,” let’s move on. There should be a bar or a tavern somewhere around here where we can ask about any Osamodas in these parts.” He lingered for a moment to look at Bebe before saying slow as if his conscience was interfering with his empathy,” I’ll get you something better later, outside of this city. Alright?”

Both the women of the small group looked surprised at the sudden kindness coming from the Cra, throwing a glance to each other to check if they heard it right while Bebe let out a soft squeal and ran up to Fernand, the flimsy wind-up Bellaphones suddenly forgotten about.

“You mean it?” she asked as she grabbed for Fernand’s hand to hold it and ran on the spot to try and contain her excitement,” you really _really_ mean it?”

“Outside of the city,” came his mumble while he kept his eyes ahead, causing the girl to only get more excited.

Alys cracked a pleased smile after Fernand showed a softer side to himself, having been stern and strict most of the time. The last time she saw him like this was when he tucked Bebe in the first night they travelled together. She inhaled deeply through her nose as she savored the change in atmosphere, the smile remaining as she stepped forth to go after Fernand after he began to walk to find any public place which would get plenty of visitors. 

Royale closed the line yet quickly moved aside when Bebe suddenly turned around with a skip in her step and a worried expression, hurrying back to the small shop after releasing Fernand’s hand. The girl bent slightly through her knees to look under the table once she reached it before leaning into the open doorway of the shop while holding onto the doorframe to keep her feet outside as if reluctant to enter. The three adults looked on in mild confusion, watching the blue forked tail sway from side to side until it stretched out and Bebe could be heard saying something inaudible before disappearing inside.

“Bebe?” Fernand asked with narrowed eyes, waiting for a moment where he stood before he walked over to where the Osamodian girl had gone inside,” Bebe, come back out. There is nothing in here for you.” His eyes adjusted to the darkness within the shop while he remained in the doorway, several candles within various lanterns dimly lighting the place and highlighting the many various toys which filled the shelves. He searched for Bebe until his gaze crossed with a pair of eyes which did not belong to the young girl.

“Now I wouldn’t be saying there be nothing, good sir. Ya girl seems to be knowing where the deals are as she went straight to the back.”

Fernand looked the short man up and down after the voice made clear it wasn’t a puppet which was looking at him, taking note of the small round glasses, the round nose and the round belly which was festively decorated with an embroidered scarf. He was correct in his guess that the toy shop was run by an Enutrof, the shop keeper looking richer and of higher quality than anything he presumably sold. “Bebe,” Fernand called out again after he followed to gesturing hand of the shopkeeper to the back, not moving as he could hear the shuffling of feet while the little space in the shop kept him close by the open door.

“Leaf’s here,” the girl’s voice sounded from somewhere else in the shop, finally giving a form of explanation as to why she went inside all of a sudden. The stray must have wandered in for some reason...

“You own a bow meow by any chance?” Fernand asked as he turned his attention back to the shopkeeper with a raised brow,” a black one with green eyes? I’m not speaking about some toy here but an actual feline, a pet.”

The shopkeeper laughed a little with an amused tone at Fernand’s clarification about looking for a real bow meow while eyeing the Cra’s female travel companions enter the already cramped place before he said with a shake of his head,” nawh, I don’t like them furballs. Shedding all over the place and I aint got no problem with any moumouse either. Ya won’t be finding a live one here.”

“I see… Alys, could you check on Bebe while I ask this guy a few questions? She’s looking for Leaf in the back.”

Alys nodded to Fernand before she wove her way through the displays of toys and ducked under several flying dragoturkeys and eaglehawks figurines which dangled from the ceiling, needing to watch her step. The shop was bigger than she expected it to be from seeing it on the outside, the place carved out from the very rock the tunnels were dug through but it truly was stuffed full with all sorts of things a child would play with. “Bebe, have you found her yet?” she asked after making her way further into the shop and peered into an open doorway, soon catching a glimpse of the young Osamodas’ white hair. 

Bebe turned her head to look to Alys with large eyes before she slowly rose a small hand to point to something further within the room she stood in, her lips forming a thin line while her eyebrows were brought together under the straight white bangs of hair; something had frightened her, or so it seemed.

The Eliatrope frowned at the silent answer and strange response before she quickly looked to where Bebe was pointing at, finding the black bow meow rubbing herself against a bare but dirty leg with a soft purring and a curling tail. Alys’ inquisitive expression slowly changed the further her eyes crawled upwards the bare leg and the filthy rags which were tied around boney hips, taking in the skinny figure which sat somewhat slumped in a dark part of the room. She instinctively brought her hand forward to gently grab for Bebe and pull her back a little before her gaze met the haunting visage of whomever sat upon the floor. 

Sunken in cheekbones framed by unevenly cut hair which was greasy but a dark brown, pale skin to the point of it being almost white and dry thin lips. The dark corner could not conceal the shine of metal and glass, the dim light which fell in from the small corridor and the lit lone bowl of wax upon a workbench giving away the piece of damaged metal which covered the top part of the face like a half mask. The eyes of the mask were almost perfectly round and made of tinted glass, one of them broken.

Leaf continued to purr as she rubbed her mat fur and skinny sides against the bare leg, the affection and interest she showed proving that it was no life sized puppet which sat there in the dark; it was a living being.

“A Xelor…” Alys’ whisper-like voice was tainted with confusion. The broken mask was in the familiar style of the Xelors’ usual attire but there were no bandages wrapped anywhere around the woman. She was scantily dressed, the pieces of torn cloth she wore hardly covering her but it was just enough to be decent. “Stay back, Bebe,” Alys said as she brought herself forth to kneel down before the emaciated looking woman, uncertain if she was still alive; she looked sick… Alys could see it however; there was life within the slightly open eye which was visible through the cracked glass of the mask’s eyehole although fairly faint,” miss, are you alright…?”

She rose a brow when she saw the twitching of the woman’s dirty fingers from the corner of her eyes before the hand which laid palm up on the floor moved up and landed with a weak pat upon the top of Leaf’s head, the bow meow’s purring increasing. There was no vocal reaction to Alys’ question but at least there was a sign that she was still alive and somewhat aware of her surroundings. 

“What’s happening here then?” Royale’s chipper voice suddenly sounded, her shadow dulling the shine of metal and glass of the mask after the Sacrier appeared in the doorway,” found some other lousy toy?” Her grin was visible upon her darkened face but it faded when she saw Alys sit kneeled before a skinny female figure. A silence fell over the small work room, the purring of Leaf being the only sound present until Royale spat to the side in what seemed like distaste. “Oi,” she said with a sudden peeved glint in her blank eyes before she rose her voice and shouted down the corridor into the shop,” oi, pig belly! What do you think you’re playing at here?”

“Royale?”

The Sacrier kept her glare when she turned her attention to Alys before she pointed with a black finger to the Xelor’s arm which hadn’t moved yet,” that isn’t some charm bracelet she’s wearing, blondie.”

Alys turned on her heels to look down upon the arm of the emaciated woman and see what Royale was pointing out, making out the broad and thick metal band around the thin wrist which weighed the woman’s arm down. The metal was damaged, several deep scratches and dents making its surface uneven but it wasn’t the damage which concerned her… it was the heavy chain which was attached to it. She picked up the chain and let it slip through her fingers to follow the linked metal, finding it was attached to the work bench. “Why is she…?”

“You got some explaining to do,” Royale called out again without paying much heed to Alys’ confusion, her head tilted back so her voice was directed at the corridor to be heard by the shop keeper,” because we just found your _pet_!”

The sounds of footsteps came quick and closer after Royale demanded the attention of the shopkeep, the appearance of the short plump Enutrof soon appearing in the doorway with Fernand right behind him. The look upon the Cra’s face betrayed he was far from pleased but he was curious to know as to why Royale had interrupted him asking about any Osamodas working or living nearby. The toy maker hadn’t been all that useful but he wouldn’t squander any chances to find Bebe’s family.

“She… she’s a slave?” Alys asked, the tone of disbelief strong in her quiet voice while the chain rested in her hand. She wasn’t told that such existed in the World of Twelve… the term wasn’t unknown to her as she was told about slavery before but Joris didn’t speak of it still being practised in the cities of the Disciples. 

“Slave?” the shop keeper asked with a raising of a thin brow before he snorted in an amused manner and places his hands upon his belly,” whatever gave ya that idea, lady? Nawh, she’s my girl, my property. Ya see, her husband grown tired of her, found himself a new little trinket who was much younger and less covered in bandages so he pawned her off to get some kama out of the failed wedding. I got her eventually and now she works for me, making them toys you be seeing here. I been treating her well but she--eh, I guess she’s spoiled. No wonder her husband passed her off.”

Royale grabbed for the front of the Enutrof’s shirt to snatch his collar, asking with a hiss as she spoke through clenched jaws and rose her other hand to ball it into a fist with a cracking of her knuckles,” treating her well, huh? She’s got more bones showing than a Sram!”

“Royale,” Fernand grumbled when he grabbed for her wrist to prevent her from punching the guy, refusing to let go of her even though she wasn’t putting up a struggle; she was too focused on the Enutrof to be bothered by Fernand trying to have the situation not escalate. He had to admit to himself that a punch wasn’t enough to make all this feel justified, no matter satisfying. They knew too little to be a judge about the relationship between the shopkeeper and the presumed Xelor.

“Aint my fault she stopped eating, toots!” the Enutrof said with defiance although there was a hint of fright in his eyes after the cloth around his round neck became tighter and he had to stand on his toes to not choke,” she’s been trying to get out of our agreement and when that didn’t work fo’ her, she decided to starve herself and with it went on some silly strike, refusing to work! Listen, I got toys to sell; I aint got time for some bellyaching over dramatic self pity show in my work room. And I definitely don’t need ya adventurers barging in, playing the hero and sticking yer noses were it aint belong.”

“This is wrong,” Alys said after she rose to a standing and turned to the shopkeeper,” you can’t buy a life and treat it like a disposable tool.”

“Ey, ya can make a fuss and object all ya like, lady, but it won’t do ya or me any good. Ya aren’t the first to judge how I work and treat my rightful property; people been running to them authorities plenty of times but ya know what? They know and they don’t care; it aint their business and I got the coin. So before ya start continuing yer wailing that it aint right and that ya will get them guards, ya better leave my store and continue on with yer own adventuring business.”

Fernand could feel the muscles in Royale’s arm tense up when she sneered at the short man, knowing she was ready to lash out and quickly unhanded her to wrap his arms around her waist instead, saying to her with a strain as he lifted her up and backed out of the workroom,” let’s not be stupid.”

The Sacrier began to kick with her legs and claw at the doorpost to not leave the room, shouting with bared teeth while the markings on her arms began to swirl with her aggravation,” I’ll be stupid and rework his face! Carve some fat off him, boil it in some soup and then attach some strings to his sorry ass to make him dance on the street!” The wood showed faint scratch marks after Royale was forced to release the doorframe, her flailing becoming wilder the further Fernand dragged and carried her into the shop and towards the exit. A few of the presented toys hit the floor and began to move or play an eerie slow tune after the dark red markings of Sacrier’s blessing lashed out and swept across some of the shelves Fernand passed, the moving blood an expression of Royale’s anger.

“Alys, mind Bebe!” Fernand called out to the Eliatrope while he became rougher with Royale to remove her from the toy shop, too occupied with trying to minimize the damage and trouble to check on the little girl himself; it was alright hard enough not to get struck during Royale’s flailing.

Bebe had made herself small in a corner of the workroom during the commotion, her hands clasped over her ears while her green eyes were cast downwards to Leaf. The silent woman who was chained to the workbench had been petting the bow meow all this time, unfazed by the Sacrier’s outburst or her master being his usual uncaring self. Bebe watched in silence until she saw Alys turn to her and holds her hands out for her while saying something. The Eliatrope’s voice was muffled but the expression she carried said it all; she was worried. 

Alys wrapped her arms around Bebe when the Osamodian girl shuffled forward and grabbed for the skirt of her robes, hugging her before picking her up. “I’m sorry,” she whispered after Bebe laid her arms around Alys’ neck before her turquoise eyes snapped to the shopkeeper. She received a taunting gaze back, the look the Enutrof held rather smug after nearly having tasted a fistful of blood. She grimaced at him before casting a glance to the Xelor, not liking the discovery of a slave and to leave her in the hands of danger. It felt incredibly wrong. 

“There’s nothing ya can do so move along and be on yer merry way.”

The grimace she held became a frustrated glare yet the Enutrof didn’t see it as Alys turned her back to him to lift the black bow meow from the Xelor’s lap and hand the feline over to Bebe, holding both of them in her arms before she left the workroom in a hurry. Bebe was upset and judging from the sounds of commotion coming from outside, Royale had trouble with keeping her temper. Hopefully it wouldn’t attract any bad company… nothing was going right for her, or anyone else in this damned city.

The Xelor’s hand dropped down like it were lifeless and heavy after Leaf was removed from her presence, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Footsteps leaving the workroom came and faded, leaving her completely alone with her bindings and fate once more. How ironic it was that she, a Xelor, didn’t remember how much time had passed since she fell further into decay and misery. So much went by without her taking notice, too lost within the belief that hope was gone and the depths of her broken mind to realize there were others who did care about her fate, no matter strangers.

“I’ll tear his place down with my bare hands and own blood!”

The embrace Alys held Bebe in tightened when she was met with Royale’s spitting and screaming further down the tunnel, seeing the Sacrier was still firmly held by Fernand after she exited the toy shop. Several people had stopped and were watching the occurrence but not many seemed interested enough to get involved.

“Ya’re free to buy her if ya like though” the shopkeeper called after them, causing a few more heads to turn with piqued interest,” but ya already know ya can never afford it!”

“You son of a Brakmarian whor--!”

“ _Shush_ ,” Alys hissed after she quickly stepped in front of Royale to block her view, a stern expression resting upon her paled face when she caught up with Royale and Fernand. She was still holding Bebe, the girl having buried herself away against Alys to hide from the screaming and scary images while she clutched Leaf’s scruffy fur to keep the bow meow close for comfort. “You done enough already, please don’t make it worse.”

“I done nothing! Like you! And Fern! We done absolutely _nothing_!”

Fernand tugged on Royale to keep her moving, already counting his lucky stars that Royale was no longer swinging her blood around like crazy. This needed to be dealt with accordingly but to do so, the Sacrier needed to calm down first. He dragged her into the first alleyway-like tunnel he came across, a dark place which was filled with broken or empty craters which stood stacked along the walls. He didn’t release her at first, afraid that she would storm off to claim the punch he prevented to be delivered until Alys joined them and sat Bebe down upon a crate. “I’ll gladly shoot you in the back if you run off and start something,” he whispered to Royale with a threatening tone before his hold around her reluctantly weakened.

Her bare feet touched the ground after Fernand released her but it were her knuckles which created a loud sound after she drove her fist into the wall next to her to divert her rage with a swift blow. Royale audibly winced but didn’t retract her hand, keeping her knuckles pressed against the stone while inhaling and exhaling through her teeth. “You shouldn’t have stopped me, damn it.”

“Trust me, while the idea of you ending up in prison again is tempting, stopping you was better for all of us,” Fernand muttered while he kept his eyes on her before a soft sniffling diverted his attention to Bebe. His annoyed expression let up a little when he noticed the girl was fighting back tears, the whole ordeal having shaken her up. He sighed through his nose before he continued to speak, sounding a little more composed and thoughtful,” look… that Enutrof was wealthy and wealth in this city means he is influential to a certain degree. For all we know, he could have many people wrapped around his fingers by waving a single kama. Instead of having the authorities on our side, we would have them against us if we would have tried anything to help that Xelor.”

The Sacrier remained quiet, her fist slipping down the wall before she rose it up to look at the damage done, inspecting the scraped skin before looking at the dark red smudges on the wall. 

“We can’t help her, Royale,” Alys softly said while she stroked Bebe’s hair in comfort, having taken a seat next to the blue skinned girl,” I don’t like it either, it feels incredibly wrong to leave her like that and with such an awful man, but we don’t know anyone in this city who can help us and we don’t have the money to buy her freedom either…”

“Who said we have to buy it?” Royale’s question followed before the Sacrier turned around to look to Alys with a wild look in her blank eyes,” we should _take_ it!” She clenched her bloodied fist and held it up to put more strength behind her suggestion, the wild look not fading. “The guy can’t put up a fight or heck, even follow us with those short legs and pig belly. We can break her out!”

An uncertain glance was exchanged between Alys and Fernand, not a word utter between them yet they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Both had their reasons to not fully stand behind Royale’s plan and eagerness to free the Xelor, good reasons which Royale didn’t wish to see, knew of or understood. “No…” Alys sighed,” no. As much as it pains me, Royale, we will not cause a commotion by freeing the girl with force.”

“What are you saying, blondie?”

The look Royale gave her had Alys’ confidence sink a little but she knew she had to be honest to bring some clarity. “I’m saying that there is nothing we can do. I have my people to think of… If I were to hurt the Enutrof’s fickle views on my people any further, I will doom more than just one girl. I can’t afford this, not when I am trying to gain the support of all the races…”

Royale expressed her distaste with a clicking of her tongue, having hoped for some manner of support, especially from the soft hearted and supposedly generous Eliatrope. “Fine. If not by force, maybe you can flaunt your so called ambassador position a bit to give us some favors. Is that any better for either of you or are you still going to sit here and whine?”

“That I am an emissary does not mean I have more rights than others or have a say in any matters.” Alys closed her eyes while her brows pulled down into a thoughtful frown, the bitter aftertaste of the truth of her status rising up in the back of her throat. As long as she didn’t have the support of at least half of the races, she wasn’t recognized as an ambassador or a member of the Council of Twelve; her words were meaningless… as king Bullion had proven earlier this day. “I do not have special authorities outside of my own people’s interests which would benefit the girl’s fate. I am sorry…”

“Whatever,” Royale snorted as she threw a spiteful glare off to the side, unable to calm herself,” some ambassador you turn out to be. You just sit there and watch while someone suffers instead of trying to help. Take some risks and live a little!”

Finally the offense she felt with Royale’s back talking and snapping became apparent in Alys’ posture, the stroking of Bebe’s hair and back coming to a stop. Her expression turned dark with the lowering of her head, saying sternly to be clear,” I can’t.” It wasn’t how any of it worked. She was nothing still… If she had the same standing as Joris with the people and the rulers of Twelve, she could have helped but she was just Alys, the only adult Eliatrope upon the surface; she was far from being the ambassador Joris was. And all those children… she couldn’t risk it for the sake of one.

“That’s enough, Royale” Fernand spoke up after having listened and observed, feeling like they weren’t getting anywhere. It was obvious Alys had no support to give and neither did he,“ I’m with Alys on this one; this is out of our hands. Politics or no, think about who you’ll get into trouble if you were to handle this with mindless force.”

“Stop kissing her ass, Fern!”

“This isn’t about Alys but Bebe,” Fernand snapped with a twitching of his eyebrow and grabbed for Royale’s shoulder to have her look him in the eye, almost shaking her with each word he spoke,” the child would be in the middle of it all. Are you really going to put her through _your_ shenanigans so you can have your daily dose of mischief and trouble? We all feel for that Xelor, even I do, but we have to leave this behind us and focus on our own; we already get enough problems as it is.” 

The silence which followed Fernand’s words was awkward and tense. Bebe had already stopped crying, the argument an unwanted distraction even though it worked well enough to push back to frightening sight of such a skinny woman with hardly a visible face sitting like an oversized doll in the dark. Leaf seemed to like her so she couldn’t be that scary… but the way the grown-ups were arguing and talking to each other about the woman in that small space made it near impossible for Bebe to calm down.

It was unsettling how nobody came with a solution or a plan of what to do next, the suggestions kept to one selves. It was unsettling to the point that it bothered Fernand immensely though he still praised his luck that Royale wasn’t trying to push anyone to be stupendous with her and rush head first into trouble by breaking the Xelor out. “Lets try to get something good out of this place and find anyone who knew Bebe’s parents. Can you suck up your temper and do that for her?” he asked after looking back at Royale while his hand remained on her shoulder, not getting any kind of response back. All he did was huff before he took his hand away and walked over to Bebe, asking the girl as he bent forward and rested a hand on his knee,” are you alright to go?”

Bebe nodded quietly before she shuffled off the crate and picked Leaf up to carry her. Nobody was liking the idea of leaving the Xelor but she understood it was too dangerous to try and free her. It would have been a mighty adventure like in those storybooks but she had a taste of reality… She found it wiser to listen to Fernand and Alys than join Royale’s enthusiasm, especially since the Cra showed he was thinking about her well-being. Maybe he wasn’t against being her new father after all, hopefully.

Alys stepped over to Royale after Fernand guided Bebe out of the alleyway, saying while reaching out with a certain tenderness,” let me see your hand.”

“I am a Sacrier, I’m fine,” Royale said with a sharpness in her voice while yanking her hand away from Alys’ gentle grasp, still bitter about how everyone in the small group was not supportive of her idea to save the Xelor. She held the hand aloft near her shoulder to keep it away from Alys before she sighed and turned the hand over to show her the back and knuckles of it. The tattoo was no longer covering the caramel colored skin there were the skin got scraped by the punch against the stone but there were also no signs of injuries. The mild surprise on the Eliatrope’s face soothed Royale’s anger a little, a faint grin tugging at the corner of her mouth as she said while wiggling with her fingers,” self healing, pretty sufficient with minor injuries. Lucky me, no?”

“But… your tattoo.”

“It will be back in a short while, nothing to worry about,” Royale said with a shrug while she brushed by Alys, a sense of nonchalance enveloping her,” it happens all the time.”

Not all too convinced, Alys allowed herself to take in the many scars which decorated the bare back of the Sacrier, the massive ponytail not able to hide it completely while the thick black hair swayed from side to side with her walking. There were many yet none of them looked like they were tended too, not properly at least. Was it with purpose?

Her shoulders lowered a little after she was alone in the alleyway, the stress of the day clinging onto the back of her neck and making her feel miserable while her mind sought for excuses to be distracted. All she wanted was to leave and never return to Kalchas, but she promised to help with finding anyone who knew Bebe’s parents and they hadn’t searched the whole city yet; they would be here for a while longer, days perhaps and after the finding of a slave it felt like those days of staying here would be excruciatingly long…

“What would you do…?” she whispered to herself with a solemn look in her eyes as she stared off into the distance, feeling regret and doubt about the paths she had taken and was still following. She needed advice… No, she _wanted_ it but the one she confided in was far away and she had a feeling she wouldn’t be seeing him for a long time to come if things continued to go downhill. She shook her head to push back the sense of longing and sadness and forced herself to walk to not fall behind, telling herself to focus on what was important… albeit difficult.

Alys jogged a little to catch up with Fernand, Bebe and Royale while keeping her eyes forward to not look back and catch a glimpse of the toy shop, her morals still clashing. She wasn’t the only one struggling with such, seeing the brooding look upon Fernand’s face after she took her place next to Bebe and gave Leaf a gentle rub between her pointy ears.

“Why hasn’t she used her powers to escape?” came his sudden question after the blue color of the Eliatrope’s attire came into his vision from the corner of his eyes, the whole ordeal still bothering him. It was hard to lay it to rest, guilt gnawing because they were forced to turn their backs on someone in need,” is it the fatigue from not eating anything…?”

Alys softly hummed in thought, about to answer Fernand’s wonder with an ‘I don’t know’ until a thought pushed itself forward. “The rags,” she said with a look of realization upon her face after recalling how the Xelor looked like and blinked before she glanced to the Cra,” she was barely dressed. I've been told that Xelors can not use their powers without being covered up for the most part, not without getting severely injured or worse, killed. She had no choice but to stay bound to that table… and I am certain her fatigue had a hand in it too, eventually. Either she stopped eating or he stopped feeding her; it is difficult to say with certainty but it did weaken her enough to not be able to tap into any of her powers.”

“The bastard knew exactly what he was doing,” Fernand mumbled, not wishing to speak harshly in the presence of Bebe after she had to endure Royale’s threats and swearing but it was difficult to contain the frustration and disgust he felt. He cocked his head a little to glance to the Sacrier when she crossed his mind, pleased that she calmed down a bit and was no longer causing a scene yet his eyebrows rose and his thoughtful expression faded when the space beside and behind him was void of her presence. He abruptly stopped in his stride and tightened the hold he had on Bebe’s small hand as he asked with a held back groan,” where is Royale…?”

Alys spun around with a flaring of panic when Fernand brought forth a frightening question, her eyes frantically flitting around yet found no sign of Royale in the long tunnel with it’s many shops. “Goddess, you don’t think…?” She didn’t have the heart to finish the sentence, already knowing the answer to it but not wanting it to be true.

“I do,” Fernand grumbled before he began to sprint the way they came from,“ that wretched woman will get us all killed!” 

A sudden cloud of dust and sand swelled up further down the tunnel along with the sound and rumble of crumbling rock the moment the Cra picked up his pace in an attempt to intercept Royale before she would do something stupid, forcing him to skid to a stop. Screams could be heard from without the large cloud, echoing down the tunnel until a few shapes became visible. Several merchants and their customers came through the dust which laid like a thick fog in the tunnel, running, coughing or screaming while attempting to get to safety. Among them was a familiar figure, her wicked grin instantly giving her away. If the grin wasn’t unsettling enough for the onlookers, the arms which were formed out of the Sacrier’s blood and were connected to her tattoos definitely were, along with what she was carrying while she ran.

In Royale’s wake was the female Xelor, the broken chain of her binding dragging through the sand and across the ground with a loud rattling while she was held up by the bloody arms Royale had summoned. Royale nearly chucked the emaciated Xelor at Fernand when she reached him, asking with the same grin and crazed look in her eye while she continued to keep moving to not stop running,” carry her for me, will you?”

“ _What_ did you _do_?!” Alys called out after Royale, the disbelief she felt making her feel like she was about to faint while Fernand could be heard stammering behind her, the confusion bewildering both of them.

“No time for chit chat, let’s go!” 

The laugh Royale let out sounded surreal but the commotion which had suddenly erupted from where the toy shop was further down the tunnel left Fernand, Alys and Bebe with no choice; they _had_ to run. Alys scooped Bebe up the moment Fernand adjusted the freed Xelor in his arms and sprinted after the Sacrier with a foul scowl, not wishing to be caught or find out what exactly Royale had done during her swift attempt to free the toy maker’s slave. One thing was for certain; they overstayed their welcome in this city, all thanks to Royale’s drastic actions. They needed to flee the city before any form of authorities were alerted about what had occurred and would start looking for the missing Xelor… if they were paid the right amount to care.

Truly nothing went right for them in this city.  



	18. Heat

 

“We’ve been here for hours! When are we moving again? I want out.”

Alys kept her eyes forward to not give the complaining Sacrier behind her a worthy glance, saying as she inspected the thick shackle which was clasped around the thin bruised wrist of the Xelor they had freed from an Enutrof’s workroom,” it has only been half an hour.”

Hidden away within a dark tunnel deep within the caves and tunnel system of Kalchas, the small group of travelers settled down after having ran for what felt like miles. The commotion Royale caused earlier stirred up some trouble but nobody went into pursuit after the fleeing group of outsiders… not immediately at least. Tension was high however, especially towards Royale who continued to act as if she didn’t cause a tunnel to partially collapse.

“It sure feels longer. What’s taking him so long?” Royale sighed, her nails impatiently drawing over the rough surface of the stone wall she was leaning against while her eyes were on the street further up ahead to catch a glimpse of Fernand’s blond hair.

“Do you want the coast to be clear or not?” The question held a lecturing tone, the frustration Alys felt apparent in it. She was grateful for the female Xelor to be free but the way it was done… it was wrong. They were fugitives now, or, well, if anyone cared enough about what happened; this city seemed to only care about coin. Yet she had a nagging feeling in her gut that a life was taken for the Xelor’s freedom although she hadn’t dared to ask Royale what exactly she had done to save the poor girl that was enslaved by the toymaker. 

Royale scoffed. “I want to punch someone, that’s what.”

“You’ve done enough already…” the Eliatrope shook her head before she focused back on the shackle,” give Fernand some time; he has to find someone who sells the supplies we need for cheap and then make certain no guards are on the lookout for us. Just stay there and keep an eye out.”

“Whatever…”

Alys tapped a nail upon the scratched and dented surface of the heavy shackle, uncertain of how exactly to remove it without the proper tools. She was distracted however, the disapproval for the situation she found herself in making it difficult to keep her calm. The soft tapping ceased with a raising of her brow when something brushed past her legs, the black bow meow Bebe cared for rubbing herself against Alys before she padded to the bare foot of the Xelor to give it a tender rub. Alys’ eyes moved up to the Xelor’s face to read her reaction, seeing there was a hint of a faint smile present after her toes twitched to the tickling touch.

The emaciated Xelor still wore the damaged mask, a reminder of which God she pledged herself to and what she had gone through. It troubled Alys that it was all the young woman had, other than the rags and shackle but it was also the only thing which made her identifiable to others. Just like she stood out with her blue veil and what she hid under it, the Xelor would be easy to spot if anyone were to look for her.

There was a moment of reluctance and thought before Alys shuffled closer and rose her hands up, asking softly to gain the Xelor’s attention,” do you mind if I…?” She didn’t finish the question, uncertain if it was rude to ask such no matter that the situation didn’t exactly have the time nor place for formalities. She wasn’t even certain if she would gets a reaction.

No answer came, not an audible one at least. The silence which fell between them was heavy until the Xelor rose a hand to touch the mask which was resting on the bridge of her nose and was kept in place by a dirtied bandage tied around her head. Her slender hand shook with fatigue, her fingers trembling before the hand dropped back down into her lap and the Xelor gave a weak shake of her head in answer, her greasy brown hair swaying faintly with the unfinished motion.

Surprised to have received more than she expected, Alys smiled for the Xelor before she focused on the mask while Leaf nuzzled the hand which had dropped down with the lack of strength. There were things spooking through the back of her head. Both the Xelor and the bow meow brought forth reluctance which stirred deep within. Ush… the past. Her recent past. 

Alys couldn’t help but stare for a moment, listening to the faint familiar ticking noises echoing from the depths of her mind before she reached forth to carefully take off the half mask and reveal the Xelor’s full face to her. She showed a soft smile when the Xelor looked at her from through her long thin eyelashes after her eyes became visible, seeing that she was aware of what was happening no matter too fatigued to properly react. 

“I’ll keep it safe in here,” she gave her pouch a light tap with the back of a finger before she opened it and slowly tucked the metal mask into it while keeping an eye on the Xelor’s face to witness her reaction,” you can have it back when we are all safe and far away from this place, I promise.”

A weak small nod was all she got in answer.

“We still need to cover her up somehow… She attracts unwanted attention like this,” Alys mused out loud while Royale came closer to have a look at the Xelor’s revealed face,” she is too scantily dressed and emaciated… The poor thing.”

“Well, that’s easily solved,” Royale shrugged with a smirk like she had the perfect solution and took a swift step forward to stand close behind Alys before her black fingers grasped for the blue veil the Eliatrope wore around her head, giving it a firm tug to pull it off.

Alys felt the greedy fingers dig into the thick hair which was neatly tucked away within the veil before they were pulled at and the cloth began to slip away. There was no time to release the startled gasp which stuck in the back of her throat but the sudden shock she felt was like a bucket of ice cold water hitting her in the back. _“Don’t_!” she called out as she frantically grabbed for the front of the veil and gave Royale a shove with her shoulder and elbow in an instinctive reaction, forcing her away. The Sacrier stumbled back in surprise while Alys yanked at the released veil to keep her Wakfu wings hidden, her fingers desperately digging into the blue fabrics while her heart raced in her chest with her eyes wide open in panic.

Royale managed to keep herself standing after the unexpected but strong shove, blinking slowly before she huffed with a hint of annoyance,” it’s just a stupid scarf, blondie. She needs it more than you do.”

“ _Don’t_ touch it.”

The frightened quiver in Alys’ voice wasn’t picked up on as it was shrouded by the threatening tone she had spoken with. Royale’s eyes narrowed, the temptation to pull the veil off and away in retaliation burning fiercely within her alongside her flaring temper. “Nobody cares about your horns or whatever, so stop acting like you’re more important than others.”

It wasn’t for her to see; it was _his_. He cared, no matter that he saw it by accident… The wonder in his eyes proved that only he deserved to see what she purposely hid within her headwear and nobody else. Alys couldn’t bring herself to say what she was thinking as she sat huddled up on her ankles while keeping the veil tightly in her grasp, her jaws clenched together to try and keep herself calm; there was so much anger within her, all built up by the events of the last few days. It scared her...

“Are you ignoring me? You better not.” Royale sounded harsh yet she didn’t get to act to her desire to grab for Alys’ veil when footsteps sounded behind them, two pairs of them. She turned around to see who entered the alleyway they were hiding in before her vexed expression cleared up and she said with a sugar coated voice and an overdone flutter of her eyelashes,” aww Fern, you came back to me.”

The Cra pulled a face when he saw Royale’s overdone enthusiasm to his return, certain she was only playing about until he took note of something being off among the women he had left behind. He frowned when he saw Alys sitting huddled up before the unmasked Xelor and Royale close behind her, the Eliatrope not giving any kind of response to his and Bebe’s return. “I leave for a moment to check the streets and get some minor provisions and already you cause trouble? Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” he asked when he came closer and tried to peer around Alys to figure out what exactly was wrong but the Sacrier’s scowling snort caused him to linger while Bebe clung to his leg.

“Don’t look at me. The lady ambassador is being prissy,” Royale said with an unseen roll of her eyes and crossed her arms under her bust after turning to face Fernand,” she’s refusing to take off her scarf thing to give our new friend something to cover up with. Not like she needs it.”

Alys visibly cringed before she released her veil with a slow withdrawal of her hands, feeling numb inside while the fright for all the negativity she felt continued to linger. She gave Fernand a wary glance from the corner of her eye and past the strands of hair which had fallen free and outside of her veil when Royale pulled at it before she began to try and make herself decent while not uttering a word. What point was there in trying to say anything to make the situation clear, or defend herself? There was too much going on.

Fernand huffed through his nose when he saw her turquoise gaze peering through the pale blond hair before he pulled something free from a small sack he carried, having assessed the situation with the little patience he could muster. He shook his cloak out after pulling it out completely, the very same one Bebe used to protect herself against the heat of Kara during their venture to Kalchas before he turned to Royale. “How about you finally respect someone’s personal space and property for a change?” he asked and pushed the cloak in her face, muffling her objection before she pulled the dark cloth down to look at it with a scowl,” wrap her up in that, it will be enough... In other news, I did a bit of asking around; nobody seems to remotely care about what happened and would only feign interest if shown a coin. We should be able to leave before the sun sets. We still have to be careful though; apparently the damage caused was pretty severe. I’m sure someone’s angry.”

His eyes fell upon the Xelor, the raising of a brow all too obvious to his female travel companions after he finally noticed the removal of the broken mask and the visage which was hidden behind it. He cocked his head a little while taking in the woman’s face and her lilac colored eyes before he continued to speak,” I’ll carry her and Alys will carry Bebe. All this madness tired her out, but we really need to move…”

Bebe was indeed tired. She continued to hold onto the leg of Fernand’s pants with her small blue fingers to keep herself standing, her eyes almost shut, her ears drooped and her cheeks slightly puffed in defiance. This day was filled with all sorts of different excitement, a little too much for such a young girl like her.

“Any word out of her yet?”

“No, but she is aware of what is happening. Aren’t you?” Alys asked, her voice hoarse and quiet at first as she had to gather herself mentally before she cracked a smile to the Xelor, receiving a very faint one in return. At least the whole veil incident hadn’t turned off the Xelor, no matter that she was a front row observer to that little outburst.

It wasn’t much but it was satisfying enough for Fernand. “Get her ready so we can finally leave this place… We won’t stop until we are far enough away to safely make camp. We’ll eat, rest and what not then, so please no complaining along the way. We have a lot of thinking and planning to do when we get the chance.”

“You’re taking this remarkably well,” Royale smirked after she threw the cloak around the Xelor’s shoulders before raising her hands in a defensive and playful apologetic manner as she caught the foul glare the Cra threw her way,” I kid, I kid.”

“You’ve had your fun. There will be no ‘kidding’ around when we move. No more delays, no more distractions; I won’t have it after all this gobbowl crap,” he said with a serious demeanour before he crouched down in front of the freed toymaker slave and turned around with his arms held slightly held spread,” help her on my back; carrying her in my arms will only raise suspicion.”

Royale had to bite her tongue to not make a teasing remark about Fernand holding someone in his arms like a blushing bride or a flustered princess; the sight of it would have been hilarious. She did what she was asked to do without much of a fuss, heaving the Xelor up before Fernand hooked his arms around the bruised bare legs and hoisted her onto his back.

Alys was quick to stand up after Fernand rose to a standing before she adjusted the cloak which was draped over the Xelor to tuck and tug it into place, making certain the shackle was neatly hidden and the hood of the cloak cast enough shadow on the Xelor’s revealed face. Anything to have her keep her newly gained freedom and allow the others to get out of the city swiftly; she deserved the second chance.

Bebe sleepily rubbed her eyes as she watched the group getting ready before she rose her arms and reached out for Alys to be picked up, wanting to finally close her eyes and get some sleep. She nuzzled against the Eliatrope’s chest and shoulder after Alys gently lifted her in her arms and carried her out of the alleyway, yawning before a pleased smile crept onto her blue round face as Alys’ fingers soothingly stroked her snow white hair. 

Royale looked after Alys and Fernand when they began to move before she glanced down to the black bow meow stray and gave the feline a shrug. The things she had to do to stay on her travel companions’ good side… and for what? She had her reasons and by Sacrier’s bloody tears, it was starting to annoy her something fierce. At least she was getting some fun out of this… sometimes. She sighed deeply before she followed with Leaf zigzagging between everyone of the small group to not be left behind, the Sacrier closing the line like she had done ever since she journeyed with them. 

Fernand lead the way back up to the surface with a strong willed determination and focus. The skills he developed during his years as a bowman and scout for the Cra military had never grown rusty since his early retirement, being alert while spotting any guards or patrols before they would even get a the chance to glance his way. The Xelor was very light in weight, allowing him to move swiftly with Alys, Royale and Leaf in his tow. The plan to look for any sign of family or old friends of Bebe’s parents was absolutely ruined With having a freed slave in their company but then when wasn’t it ruined? The search hadn’t exactly been in his favor from the very day he decided to take Bebe temporarily under his wings. Had he made peace with it? Apparently…

A short pause fell in their hurry when the small group finally reached the surface of the city after a long while of traversing the maze of tunnels, a moment to catch their breath before they made their way to the entry gates of Kalchas. The two large Enutrof statues quietly yet judgingly watched the small group make their way through the empty streets, the sun having sunken away beyond the tall cliffs which loomed over Kalchas though it still lingered above the horizon as if to beckon the skulking group closer.

They were lucky the city did not require a toll to enter or leave and soon enough they slipped out of Kalchas under the mildly interested but also bored gazes of the gatekeepers, awaiting the time the sun would truly touch the horizon so the gates could be closed and remain so until the breaking of dawn. The broad sandy road was a welcoming sight for Fernand and those he had guided through the mining city but the darkness which began to creep in from the north was not. They would have to spend this night outside, as he expected.

“Keep walking,” Fernand said while glancing back,” we’ll follow the road for a while and then make our way into the wilderness to find a place for shelter tonight.” His eyes wandered after mentioning the wilderness; the dry rocky terrain and many crags were very different from the lush forests he trained in. He wasn’t certain what to expect out here and he didn’t like it but to keep following the road until they would stumble across an overpriced inn they couldn’t afford wasn’t exactly an option. Besides…

His eyes moved back to the women behind him. He had slowed down the pace immensely once they passed the gates of Kalchas but the fatigue was obvious. Royale didn’t seem all that bothered by having hurried through the tunnel system and the street on an empty stomach but Bebe was soundly asleep in the arms of a tired looking Alys and the Xelor he carried hadn’t moved or made a single a noise. No complaints at least.

Once the city gates could no longer be seen, Fernand lead his female companions off the road to find any place which would protect them from the wind, any wild animals or lurking eyes in the dark, soon enough finding a collection of rocks which formed half a circle of which the opening faced the south. It would hide them well from sight.

Fernand was quick to try and light a small fire after he showed everyone the shelter for the night and placed the Xelor in a sitting position against one of the rocks, knowing the chill would creep in after but a few hours time. His main concern was to get everything settled and safe for he truly wasn’t in the mood for any midnight surprises. Rest… rest was something he welcomed with open arms.

Bebe was somewhat awake after Alys set her down so she could tend to their new addition of the group, watching the Eliatrope try and feed the Xelor a piece of water soaked bread for easier consumption but all the the Xelor wanted was to drink, her stomach not up for eating. Hopefully later… Bebe drowsily nuzzled Fernand’s cloak before she smiled to him as he sat himself down next to her, having claimed the piece of fabric for herself after the Cra put the Xelor down and tended to the campfire. 

Alys was patient with allowing the so far nameless Xelor to drink from the flask of water, a task which required some effort as she had to hold the flask against the Xelor’s lips without spilling too much; they didn’t have that many provisions to waste. A soft sigh escaped her before she softly spoke to the Xelor,” I’m terribly sorry we have nothing better to offer you. If only Royale hadn’t complicated things, this wouldn’t be looking so grim...”

Royale slowly blinked at the sudden accusation, her blank gaze wandering in thought before she focused back on the Eliatrope and let out a dry chuckle. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No idea…? Allow me to remind you,” Alys motioned with a hand to the Xelor she sat by,” I can say so many times that I am grateful for you having saved a life. Goddess Eliatrope knows how precious such a deed is but you were reckless, you ignored our plea for caution, you put us in danger, caused a tunnel collapse, maybe destroyed more in the process while causing injuries or worse and forced us to flee a place which could have held a future for Bebe… or my people.”

“Please, your Goddess means nothing. I mean, even if she were one of the Twelve, she still wouldn’t come down from Incarnam or wherever the Gods are having a tea party to help _you_ try and make _your_ so called people important in this world. You keep tooting a horn which is nothing but a tiny shrill whistle, blondie, so knock it off. If you were as grateful as you claim to be, you would get off my back already.”

The look of disbelief and offense on Alys’ face was as obvious as a mountain of snow in a desert. It took a moment for her to react and shake off the feeling which froze her into place with a held breath and large eyes before she wrapped the Xelor’s fingers around the flask of water to have her hold it on her own. “I’m sorry, but I have enough of you mocking my beliefs,” Alys said with a quivering voice as she turned to Royale with a pained expression after rising to a standing,” you have no idea what my people have gone through to get to the point we are now. What I have gone through… Goddess Eliatrope may be but a fairytale to you and everyone else, or taboo to speak of out loud, but I am living proof that she is real and I will not stand for you thinking I am merely showing off and acting important for the heck of it.”

Royale rolled with her eyes and groaned at Alys speaking up and lecturing her before she grinding the ball of her foot against the pebble she was playing with,” I aint mocking anybody; you’re already doing a fine job on that yourself by pretending you are some sort of emissary. Not even Bullion wanted to have anything to do with you and showed you the door the moment you showed your face. I bet he knows full well what a waste of time you are.”

“Royale…” the grumble Fernand spoke warningly with was pretty much ignored, the cocky glint Royale held in her eyes being enough of a hint that she was far into her moment of snarkiness. She wasn’t going to listen.

The red color which flushed Alys’ sunburned cheeks and the quiver of her lower lip and narrowed eyes were so satisfying to observe. It fed her inner sadist, but what was that? Royale cocked her head to the side as she noticed a faint glow in the Eliatrope’s eyes, a faint flicker. Was that a sign of anger? Was the prissy ambassador’s poised exterior finally cracking? How much more would it take to see it completely crumble? The thought alone made her smirk. “Face it, blondie. You’re better off just focusing on finding the kid’s family and perhaps start a family of your own; the World of Twelve wants nothing to do with your people.”

Bebe visible cringed when Royale mentioned her before her pointy ears lowered and she huddled away within the cloak which Fernand had laid around her shoulders, her appetite suddenly gone. This wasn’t nice at all… Were they really fighting? About what exactly? No, she didn’t want to know; she wanted it to end.

“Stop picking a fight, Royale.”

Royale let out a tut which bordered between sounding disappointed and playful. “And you stop picking her side, Fern. You know her cause is pointless and doomed to fail; you’re only keeping her close because she is enjoyable eye candy and a mother figure for your kid.”

“ _Stop it_!” Alys snapped with a broad wave of her arm while she glared to Royale, her shouting having cut off Fernand from saying a thing or two in retaliation to Royale’s insults and assumptions,” it is _your_ way of thinking which makes it so difficult for my people to find a place in this world! Oh, there are but a few Eliatropes, their Goddess is unknown, let them rot somewhere in another dimension; we don’t _need_ them.” She balled her hands into fists as she felt the familiar tingle and swirling of Wakfu build up underneath her skin after she mimicked how a few others thought about the Eliatropes, a line of thinking which was shared by many and had complicated the return of the Eliatropes to the World of Twelve. ”It is sickening to see how you are enjoying my struggle to try and find a home for all those orphans and mock me for it too! It was you who jeopardized my mission to help all these children with your reckless behavior! If king Bullion or any other ruler were to catch wind of me being sighted near the demolition of the tunnel or seen running off with someone stealing someone else’s property, with brute force I might add, any chances of my people being accepted in this world will be less than they already were!”

“First your stupid scarf and now you whine and throw a tantrum because I helped someone in need?”

Fernand deeply sighed and shook his head while clasping his face within a hand, withholding on the urge to grunt in annoyance. Royale was good at playing the victim but she was ignoring the fact she had deeply insulted Alys; the Eliatrope was angry by right. He was going to keep himself out of this one, wisely so.

“That fat greedy pig got what he deserved!” Royale sneered as she threateningly closed the distance in between herself and Alys, the hint of smugness her sneer held hard to avoid,” if it weren’t for me, she would still be stuck to that workbench because you were too much of a coward to take a risk.”

Alys’ eyes widened with Royale coming closer, the rounding of her eyes making the flicker of Wakfu in the depths of her pupils more obvious. How could she keep herself composed with all this anger, with Royale pelting insult after insult while showing not a shred of understanding for things? She would disappoint so many with this but the urge to strike the Sacrier became a more prominent desire the longer her vocal battering continued. Alys bit down on her bottom lip as a familiar warmth crept up her arm from the palm of her hand, a faint translucent anomaly beginning to form along the length of her lower arm.

“Vivi.”

The unfamiliar soft but hoarse voice was like a tall ice wall which suddenly sprouted up between two flaring fires, completely interrupting the heated argument. It stopped the forming of the Wakfu shield and the swirling of black blood markings with but a single word, causing both the women to look towards the Xelor which sat propped against one of the smooth rocks surrounding the improvised campfire.

The Xelor gave a slow blink in return before her head tilted somewhat forward and she tried again, this time with a better grasp on the volume and steadiness of her voice,” Vivi. She Vivi.”

There was some confusion among the small group which couldn’t help but stare at the woman they had freed before it was Alys who carefully asked to get some clarification,” Vivi…?”

“Vivienne. Toymaker.”

“You… Your name is Vivienne?” Alys asked before she set a small step back as it felt like the ground was about to cave in, her body still shaking from the build up of rampant emotions which got abruptly halted by the sudden change in development. While her offense was not shaken off lightly and Royale’s insults were too difficult to ignore, it seemed the hatchet needed to be buried for the time being. Apparently the Sacrier had a similar thought.

“Well now, she speaks! Color me surprised,” Royale said with a far backwards tilt of her head which caused her massive ponytail to sway, scoffing a little before the angered expression she held let up to make way for a sharp grin,” that means you’ve got spirit. I like that.”

“Vivi grateful. Wish to thank. She can?”

Alys looked mortified and with deep pity and sympathy towards the Xelor, the shock she felt for the state she was in rendering her speechless. Not only was she found emaciated, bound and neglected but she couldn’t even properly speak. Whatever had this poor woman gone through? The cyan ember of Wakfu in the depths of her pupils faded with the ebbing of her anger and frustration yet her hand remained lightly clasped over her mouth. “O-ofcourse…” she managed to utter after a heavy swallow before she dropped her hand down and took another step away from Royale to not pick up on the heated argument they had,” you don’t have to ask…”

“Mmh, some actual gratitude would be nice for a change,” Royale said with a faint bite to her words as she threw Alys a taunting glance, one which was picked up on and begrudgingly ignored with a trembling fist.

“Ask first. Why visit city? Visit toymaker?”

The male Cra looked to Bebe who said quietly beside him with the cloak wrapped around herself like an improvised shelter to protect herself against the negative energy which blazed around them all moments ago, her green eyes solemnly cast down and almost hidden within the folds of the large cloak. He sighed deeply through his nose before he rose a hand to lay it against his forehead. “We are looking for her family,” Fernand said after running his hand across his face and resumed with leaning on his knees,” we were hoping to find anyone who knew her parents since Kalchas is such a large city, but…”  

He saw Alys grimace from the corner of his eyes as she knew what he was talking about.

“We’ve already been in other places to try and find a clue, like Bonta and Osamodasia but so far we haven’t had much luck.”

“She know someone.”

Fernand frowned in confusion after Vivienne spoke up. “She? You mean Bebe…?”

Vivienne shook her head,” Vivi. To thank, know person that know many people. Many many people. Many names. Many faces. Maybe know parents?”

Fernand slowly sat up as he repeated the Xelor’s broken speech in his head, letting it sink in before he blinked and thoughtfully rubbed his chin. Was she talking about an info broker? It sounded too good to be true, but was it worth a shot? “Maybe,” he mumbled,” you make it sound plausible.”

Were they finally getting some good news? Alys turned her attention to Fernand to see what he was thinking about the offer made, the look upon his face and in his narrowed eyes betraying that he was filled with uncertainty, something she completely understood. She thoughtfully brushed the curling hair which fell free from her veil before she took a deep breath and walked over to the Cra to lightly lay a hand upon his shoulder. “We have to give it a try,” she said softly, keeping the tone in her voice gentle to encourage him rather than force him into something he was not standing fully behind,” for Bebe.”

The girl’s solemn and tired look was still present though her eyes were no longer cast down but turned to the one she wished to see as her new father. This whole search for any of her relatives was started by him; would he continue?

“You’re right…” Fernand sighed with an agreeing nod before he cracked a faint smile and plopped a hand on the top of Bebe’s covered head to give her a reassuring rub between the stumpy horns he could feel through the thick fabric of his cloak,” this is the best shot we’ve gotten so far, no?” The broad pleading smile he received in return was enough to make up his mind. “Where exactly can we find this person? Are they far from here?”

“Brakmar.”

Tension dropped and spiked at the same time after the name was casually mentioned by Vivienne, stirring up different kind of reactions in the group which was gathered around the small campfire.

“ _Really_?!” Royale’s excited voice bounced off against the rocks surrounding the clearing after she dove forward to bring her face close to Vivienne’s with the broadest grin imaginable and a spark of interest in her blank eyes, yet her enthusiasm was not shared with Fernand or Alys as one looked appalled while the other looked like she was about to faint at the very mention of the nation. “Finally!” the Sacrier sighed happily, almost unable to contain herself as she straightened up and bounced a little on her bare feet,” I’ve been waiting for this! Brakmar, gods… this is going to be amazing!”

Fernand’s mouth hung open before it closed with an audible ‘ _clack_ ’ and he rapidly shook his head. “Oi, no. No. Stop your squealing before you rile Bebe up with false hope! Brakmar is a no, I have told you this before.”

“No good?”

His head nearly snapped a hundred and eighty degrees around to look at the Xelor when he heard her uncertain question, the annoyed loud groan Royale let out nearly sending him up the wall but he forced himself to focus on an insecure looking Vivienne instead to not lose his temper with the situation. “Yes good, but… Brakmar isn’t--... It is like--” He pressed the inside of his gloved hand against his mouth as he sought for the right words before he roughly rubbed his cheek and sideburns, looking torn in what to say or do.

Brakmar… Goddess no. Alys’ mouth felt dry with the very thought of visiting the city which was once a temple dedicated to a demonic overlord, one she met in person. She pressed her fingers against the underside of her chin as her subconscious reminded her of her meeting with Rushu, ruler and lord of the Shushus. If it weren’t for her strange prophetic nightmare, the memories of Shukrute would have kept her up at night.

Joris, albeit not having forbidden her to ever enter Brakmar, did warn her. He hadn’t spoken all too ill about the rival nation of Bonta, but history and the Brakmarian prince left enough bad impressions to have Alys be very wary of setting foot in the city. She had to leave Bonta because Brakmar was present and that already said enough. Yet…

Alys’ shoulders lowered with inner defeat as she watched Fernand and Bebe. The city was large and she was but one Eliatrope; surely she would go by unnoticed in such a large city with a very dense population? As long as they wouldn’t cause trouble or stand out, the fact a fledgeling representative of an ancient but fairly unknown race which was heavily disliked by Brakmar should go by unnoticed. Hopefully… “It is just another city,” she said out loud yet didn’t raise her voice as she wasn’t fully supporting visiting Brakmar,” if this brings us closer to Bebe’s family or anyone who knew them, we have to go.”

“And!” Royale said to butt in and squirmed herself in between Alys and Fernand to lay her marked arms around them while showing a broad grin,” I know my way through the city. Not exaggerating, but I can even do it blindfolded. Rely on me for once, just once and your prude and tightly clenched behinds will stay safe and untouched.”

The Sacrier could feel Fernand shake while the Eliatrope had tensed up after she so casually wrapped her arms around the two until one of her wrists was grabbed and slowly lifted by a controlled and steady hand. “Don’t ruin this,” sounded Fernand before he released Royale’s wrist like it were but a piece of disposable waste and remove her arm from around him,” Vivienne can be our guide. You… can be our guide, right?”

“Yes,” came the short answer before a pause fell,” she can. But. Need help to walk.”

“That was expected,” Fernand mumbled before he looked to Royale,” you pulled her out of that mess, you get to pull her along too. I won’t have you dumping your problems _and_ responsibilities on my shoulders, got it?” He pointed to Alys while keeping a stern eye on the pleased looking Sacrier. “And don’t expect her to clean up your mess either. You’ve been a real pain to both her and me since we took you aboard; it is time you begin to earn your worth and keep.”

Royale snorted yet the grin which was plastered onto her face refused to leave her. “I’ll behave. No wait,” she said as she took a wide step backwards and rose both her hands while straightening her back,” I do better than behave, you have my word or else my blood is yours. How’s that?”

Alys couldn’t help but narrow her eyes at the promise. It felt empty, like all those promises Qilby made when he pretended to be a good and just king. She was scared and naive then, ignored all the warnings to not end up alone and incomplete and she paid the price for it then. To repeat such with Royale… she wasn’t up for it but did she have a choice? She could easily leave and avoid going to Brakmar but it didn’t feel right to abandon Fernand and Bebe, or the slave they freed. Besides, she had clues to follow and a river of blood seemed very plausible in a place such as Brakmar. Like she told Fernand, she told herself she _had_ to go.

“I’m not interested in any part of you but it is a start,” Fernand said with a tired tone tied to his voice, having returned to leaning on his knees with his elbows. Brakmar it was then… no turning back now. He glanced to the child sitting next to him, exhausted and sleepy yet she seemed to be doing a little better with the more positive developments. She understood what was going to happen and she obviously looked forward to it. He couldn’t blame her. “It’s been a long and dreadful day,” he said at the same time he sighed,” I suggest you ladies get comfortable and rest. I’ll watch over you.”

“Oooh.”

“Stop it,” Fernand sternly said to interrupt Royale from teasing him after he rose to a standing and lifted Bebe up from the slab of rock they were sitting on to set her down close by the campfire and unwrap her from the cloak she had been hiding in,” time to sleep…”

Bebe nodded, already busy with rubbing the sleep from her eyes before a big yawn left her and she flopped herself down upon the ground without much of a care given. Leaf was quick to get to the Osamodas’ side after having laid nearby the emaciated Xelor and was pulled close the moment she was in reach to be nuzzled by the girl while she was getting tucked in.

“Can you stay with her?”

Alys rose a brow after hearing Fernand’s request though she nodded to comply, not having any objections to staying close to Bebe. “Of course,” she smiled before she made her way over to Bebe and Leaf to sit down next to them, seeing the girl was nearly out cold already as she had been fighting to stay awake. A shame her argument with Royale only kept her up longer… she should have taken Royale aside and bicker elsewhere rather than in front of the child.

Fernand nodded in appreciation before he threw a glance to the Sacrier and Xelor. “You stick close to her and give her water or food if she needs it. I’ll be a little away so I can oversee everything. I rather not be ambushed out there.” His worry was shared with the others, though a few didn’t seem to care much as they were either too sleepy or stubborn to be aware of any danger which may be lurking in the dark. Kalchas was still too close for their taste.

The pebbles and sand crunched under the soles of his boots when the Cra turned away from his female travel companions to find a good spot to stand watch, hoping that his absence won’t have another argument happen. For now it was time to rest and to adapt to the plan of heading to Brakmar with a strange guide. He was soon alone with the stars and the dry prairies and crags, the temperature having dropped slightly since the sun had set. Some peace for once… hopefully it would last for a while.  



	19. Nightmare

 

Her feet felt like clumps of ice while muscles complained with pangs of searing pain. The thickness of the black tinted liquid she waded through made finding a way out of the darkness a struggle. Alys wasn’t certain for how long she had trekked through the black sludge to find an escape from the darkness, but she was mentally and psychically exhausted. She couldn’t even tell till how far the liquid reached up her legs, for the black gown she wore merged seamlessly with the calm surface of whatever she was slowly treading through.

The elusive river of blood from her nightmares finally presented itself to her through another dream… or so she hoped. She rather not find a real one. Yet it surprised that she wasn’t greeted by weeping eyes or a massive golden hand for once; this was different. She merely guessed it was blood she was wading through, the dark red hue difficult to see without an actual source of light but she could see it when focusing on the small ripples she caused, ripples which would roll down the long skirt of her gown and across the surface of the endless void.

She was waiting for a sign. While it wasn’t dark per say, the surroundings were dark in color, making it seem like she couldn’t see a hand before her face. The blood was so dark red and in a large amount that it was as black as the horizon and the space above. Yet she could see her bare arms and her pale hair which fell free past the lines of her face, recognizing the familiar colors.

The struggle to push her legs through the thickness and the gown pulling at her by weighing her down gradually slowed her pace until it appeared like she wasn’t moving at all and eventually stood completely still. Like a pale statue in nothing but black, unmoving and waiting. She listened, she surveyed and reached out with all her senses, but there was nothing.

Alone with her thoughts and worries; it felt more heavy than the strange gown she wore. Blue suits you better than black, he once said… Being reminded of that moment in Bonta only made her heart grow heavier. Black was the color she was in. Black was the color she was heading towards. Nothing but black.

Her eyes were about to close when something brushed against the front of her legs, just below her knees and underneath the gown and dark surface. It caught her by surprise but her face nor body betrayed the sudden shift in behavior. She bent down to push her hands into the dense liquid and find what had bumped into her, her fingers finding something solid before she pulled it free with the straightening of her back. 

The presumed blood easily gave away to allow her to find out what exactly she had found, the remainders of the black consistency dripping off the object like hot candlewax. The ripples the droplets caused after hitting the surface made a soft noise which echoed for a far distance and a long while, indicating she was all alone in a place void of anything… for now at least.

She rose the finding up to the height of her collarbone so she could examine it properly, holding it up in the palms of her hands while watching the thick blood seep and ooze from whatever she found to slowly reveal it to her. Finally a different color among the black and dark red yet the sight of it made her heart stop. Ivory. Like sun bleached bone.

Her eyes were as large as the empty eye sockets which gazed upon her, the small skull she held an unwelcome sight. Alys almost dropped it in shock and fright yet continued to hold it up as if it were an offering or something too precious to merely discard. The small size did not go by unnoticed.

A child.

Her breathing quickened at the realization, the hope that it wasn’t true pressing against the back of her mind yet somehow she knew for certain that the skull she held belonged to a child once, a child she knew. She nearly got lost in the depths of the empty eye sockets until a faint sound came from very far away. A child crying; it caused her to shiver even though her hands remained eerily steady. 

Sharla?

The beating of her heart wavered when a name spooked through her head in response to the distant sobbing until the calm surface of the liquid she stood in was disturbed. Tearing her gaze away from the child’s skull, Alys forced herself to look down before witnessing more skulls coming up to the surface, gently bobbing up and down like appies in a bucket of water yet all of them were turned towards her, those black hollow eyes gazing her way.

The lone sobbing was joined by others, all out of reach. The more skulls breached the surface, the more crying sounded. It caused Alys to shake, her lips pressed firmly together as the serene mask she wore finally began to crack with the remorse and distress she felt hammering inside of her soul and heart. She wished to cry along and find the source of the crying yet no tears prickled behind her eyes and neither did her body respond to her plea to move.

The children. _The children_.

Alys looked back at the skull she was still holding when the worry and fear for the Eliatrope children in Emrub flared up along with the panic, her lower lip quivering. She was surrounded by what could easily be over a thousand skulls, littering the surface for as far as she could see. What did it mean? Was she too late to help them? Had she failed? Was it over or was there still time? 

She would have dropped the skull if her body wasn’t unresponsive when a brighter color made itself known to her from the depths of the round eye sockets. The molten gold shone even though there was no visible light to reflect against the shiny surface, the gold collecting on the edge of the eye sockets until it over spilled like actual tears, trickling down the brittle outer layer of bone and the prominent cheekbones. 

Finally her hands shook as the golden tears seeped down the skull’s cheeks, jaws and teeth onto her hands, collecting in the palms of her hands before it continued its way down her wrists and trickled into the skull littered black liquid. The gold did not dissolve nor blend in with the thick liquid but instead grew more as all the present skulls wept to give a visual to the endless distant sobbing. The golden color highlighted the red of the liquid she stood in like a mirror reflecting the sun underneath the water’s surface, finally confirming that the gown she wore and what had kept her in place and away from the children was indeed blood. 

Nausea welled up in her stomach while the child’s skull she held finally slipped away from her gasp as her hands slowly parted from each other and let the weeping skull join it’s brothers and sisters, it friends and brethren. The splash was inaudible yet it caused the whole world to grow completely silent, the sobbing having come to an abrupt end.

Alys stood gasping for air amidst the sea of blood, skulls and gold, her mind unable to make sense of what she was forced to endure. This nightmare… it was far too different from what usually plagued her at night. Had it changed or was this something else? Was it truly a dream…?

The answer came very sudden. Claws and fingers gripped her ankles and feet from the depths below and dug into her skin remorselessly. The scream of startle she let out was silent, as silent as her surroundings but the rushing of bubbles was not after she was yanked down into the blood she was standing in. The golden tears of the many skulls were no longer streams underneath the thick bloody surface but many hands which held her firmly with a certain hungry.

Down she went, the blood closing her in overhead and swallowing her whole. The skulls which were floating near and on the surface closed in around her with the currents the dragging of her body through the thick fluid caused, coming too close and nearly suffocating her. It was as if they were attracted to her, following her down to wherever the many hands were pulling her to.

Another silent cry of agony left her when the silence was penetrating by shrill child-like voices which were much closer than the distant sobbing she heard before, screaming a single name without unison; hers. She flailed to push the skulls away from her while the many golden hands pulled her down to the depths, the desperate wailing and screaming of her name only making her more frantic to get away yet she was incapable of escaping. 

And then the world turned upside down. The pressure of the blood she was in let up when she fell through the bottom of it… or did she burst free through the surface above? She landed with a wet slapping of her skin upon a hard glass-like surface after the many hands forcefully guided her out of the blood they had mercilessly dragged her into, seeing them and the skulls fade away below her as they retreated into the darkness she laid upon.

The surface felt solid… like a marble floor yet it rippled like a gentle spring breeze caressing the top of a large lake. She laid panting and shivering upon the reflective surface after making certain the many skulls and hands were gone, the fear she felt burning deep within and making her numb. She was surrounded by darkness once more but this time nothing was holding or weighing her down; she was free from any bindings. 

The silence and freedom was a moment of respite but it didn’t last. Alys could see shapes from the corners of her wide open eyes, indicating she wasn’t as alone as she hoped to be. She rose her head to see who or what the shapes belonged to, seeing they were a little further away in the center of a beam of light which fell in from an unknown lightsource above. She slowly shuffled up to her feet to rise to a standing before reluctantly making her way over towards the different shapes as she wished to go into the light rather than linger in the darkness. 

More bones, more gold. 

A heap of bones laid in the center of the beam of light, surrounded by large chunks of gold in various sizes. The closer Alys got, the better she made out familiar shapes. The massive pieces formed a large golden hand, the same golden hand from her other nightmare which would smash her through a glass floor after the red markings and steel eyes of the Masqueraider bore down upon her. The golden hand now laid in pieces, broken by an unknown reason and cause.

Alys focused on the heap of bones after she stepped into the light and past a few of the gold pieces, recognizing it. It wasn’t a mere heap of bones; it was a skeleton. A draconic skeleton. Her shoulders lowered as she took in the sight of the large skeletal dragon, the same one which had caused her so much agony and pain. Now it laid motionless upon the floor rather than spreading its impressive wings and hissing at her, not uttering any words which could stab her like a heated blade.

It was dead, lifeless, as a skeleton should be yet why did the sight overwhelm her with sadness?

The tips of her fingers caressed the forehead of the dragon’s skull with a tenderness she couldn’t explain, her body acting on its own as it was steered by emotions she didn’t fully understand. She was but a bystander in her own head, trying to make sense of things until a glint nearby had her regain a grip on her senses and body alike. She brushed past the large skull to gaze upon the rest of the skeletal body before seeing that which she was hoping for; within the dragon’s ribcase was the Dofus from her other nightmare, flickering weakly like a dying flame within a paper lantern.

She knelt down to reach for it though hesitated after her subconscious reminded her of what happened all those other times she tried to take it. The memory alone made her shudder and willing to leave the Dofus be, yet this was different. This whole nightmare was not the same as the other so perhaps this time it would be different too?

She stuck her arms through the wide open space between the ribs, carefully reaching for what almost looked like the very heart of the skeleton dragon. The fear to crumble and be overwhelmed by pain nearly made her tremble and pull her arms back, but she refused to give into the fright. It worried her that the Dofus glowed so faintly in comparison to its appearance in her other nightmare, yet the closer her fingers came, the more strongly it flickered; it was encouraging, no matter weak.

With utmost care she finally cupped the dragon egg in her hands before slowly removing it from the large ribcase, the sense of relief which washed over her causing her to smile. It was with a hint of sorrow however; while she did not have a hole in her chest like before, it felt like there was a void there which only grew with the close presence of the Dofus and the felled skeleton dragon. Why didn’t it move, and why was the Dofus glowing so faintly?

Suddenly the light falling in from above disappeared, bringing the Eliatrope back into darkness the moment the Dofus was free from its bony home and she rose to her bare feet. It was pitch black until the Dofus she held lit up like a small beacon and chased the darkness around her away with a weak swirl of light. Shadows lingered however, hiding whatever was lurking though she could sense she wasn’t alone.

The weak glow of the Dofus gave away the large skeleton she stood by and faintly reflected upon the gold of the broken hand which had her look into the prince of Brakmar when Joris gave her the chance. Her Wakfu wings were just as weak and hardly gave off light nor forming their usual shape as if she did not possess sufficient Wakfu within her. Just like in the other nightmare…

She waited for the other presences she felt to reveal themselves rather than venture into the darkness to find them. It didn’t take long; two shapes simultaneously rose up from the glass-like floor she stood upon like a flurry of shadows and blood, causing the reflective surface to ripple wildly before it became calm again.

Two black figures stood on either her sides with her in the middle as the only source of light. One was short, the other unnaturally tall yet it were their eyes which made them distinct. The short one had golden eyes, warm in color yet cold with scheming. The tall one had white eyes, eerie, haunting and frightening. They both extended a hand towards her with a slow motion, quietly gesturing while they stood motionless to await what she would do, who she would choose.

Alys wrapped her arms around the Dofus to press it against her aching chest after the two shapes gestured for her, not wishing to make a choice. She took a step back instead to not choose either of them, a reaction which wasn’t taken lightly.

Many eyes opened with an abrupt motion behind the two black figures the moment the sole of her bare foot touched the floor after she took a step back, the slit pupils of the many various eyes turning towards her with vindictive looks and penetrating the darkness which surrounded her. It caused her to waver in her step, the grip she had on the Dofus tightening until a breathless gasp got stuck in her throat as the two shapes suddenly loomed up next to her. She could feel their breaths against her skin with how close they stood, one warm, the other cold, yet both unnerving and causing her to shiver in pure fear.

Before she could react, the solid black of their faces broke with the gleaming white of menacing fangs and teeth before a sharp pain accompanied by a bright flash cleaved Alys and the Dofus in two in a single strike. Dark tendrils of shadows and blood crept up her sides, arms and the cleaved Dofus, keeping them from falling apart while the black shapes stayed close with a deadly patience and the many eyes of their followers watched on with impatience. 

She could hear it through the burning sensation of agonizing pain; the cracking of the Dofus’ shell before it splintered in her stiffened hands with a shattering noise. She screamed along with it, her shrill scream echoing till it died off with the Dofus’ glow and darkness took them with greedy claws.

  


\--------------------~*~--------------------

The wheeze and heaving of her chest caused her head to tilt far back, the back of it pressing down upon the ground before a tear rolled down her temple into her pale blonde locks of hair. Her eyes were wide open, unfocused though showing the terror she endured before her torso sunk back onto the ground and she laid panting, the nightmarish visions and pain fading into the background of her mind. Alys was wide awake after rousing from the nightmare, yet her mind was a little slower to comprehend she was no longer dreaming.

It changed. The nightmare changed.

A shudder went through her whole body after her eyes squinted with the growing sensation of despair and the tears which had gathered in the corners of her eyes hazed her vision, feeling herself shake uncontrollably. Her hands crept over her mouth to stifle a sob before she forced herself to sit up, feeling incredibly sick and dizzy. Everyone was still asleep from what she could see through the tears, the small campfire nothing but a smoldering heap of ashes and burnt wood. 

She held her breath for as long as she could, both to try and suppress the nauseating feeling but also to not wake anyone before she shuffled up to her feet and quietly wandered away from the small collection of rocks which was their shelter for this night. She nearly tripped over her own feet, disoriented and uncertain of where to go though her mind was drawn to the east as the horizon was lighter there. No more darkness… Please no more. Finally a sob left her after she took a sharp inhale of air and steered herself, walking a little with an unsteady pace before she grabbed hold onto the remainders of a dead tree and wrapped her arms around the rough trunk to keep herself up.

Her shoulders shook with her crying as she was unable to hold back on all that was clashing inside of her, tears running freely down her face while her nails pressed into wood of the broken tree. 

Why did it change? What had happened after all these nights to have the whole sequence be different? It didn’t make any sense. And she still-- Alys clenched her eyes firmly shut after a worrying thought made itself prominent in her mind; this new nightmare ended the same as the previous one. No matter how close she would get to that Dofus, she would perish… and this time the Dofus perished with her. What did it mean? Was it a warning?

She clung to the tree for a while longer before her arms slipped away from around it and she brushed past the splintered trunk to sit down on the remainder of the tree was laid on the ground as she didn’t had the strength to stand, her knees feeling weak. She had to calm down and clear her mind, stop it from being in disarray. She was no use to anyone like this, not even to herself. Especially herself.

Holding her head in a hand while using the other to wipe away the tears and caress her aching chest, she could feel she was still shaking. She tried to guide herself through what she was forced to go through this night to make sense of it, but she was hardly capable of witnessing the horrifying scenes again so shortly after enduring it.

Masqueraider. Brakmar. Ush. Bullion. Royale. Unwarranted prejudice. Ruined opportunities. Shattered hope. Anger. Sadness. Remorse. Disappointment. Loss. Enough had happened while things she wished for didn’t happen.

She wanted to see Yugo, Chibi, Grougal and Adamaï after hearing all those children screaming and crying. She wanted to speak to Phaeris about the skeletal dragon and the Dofus. She wanted to seek Joris’ council in everything else and be calm in his presence. She wanted to go home, wherever it was.

The sound of footsteps warned her for someone approaching, allowing her time to wipe away the tears and compose herself a little though she hardly managed. The footsteps were fairly loud, though it was most likely on purpose as the one who created the sounds wasn’t exactly known for stomping around carelessly.

“I saw you leaving camp,” Fernand’s voice sounded from behind Alys, the Cra having left his post when the Eliatrope didn’t return to Bebe’s side after a while of being absent,“ I’ll take it you can’t sleep. Brakmar getting to you?”

“Yes and no…”

Fernand grimaced when Alys’ broken voice could be heard, the sinking of her shoulders, head and the peculiar shapes of her veil having him linger for a moment before he gave himself a nod and stepped over the dry log to sit himself down next to her. He leaned forward to rest his arms across his knees, keeping his eyes ahead before he allowed himself to glance to the Eliatrope from the corner of his eyes, seeing she had turned her face away from him. He pulled a face at the quiet rejection, if it was a rejection, before he asked after awkwardly clearing his throat,” you want to be alone?”

The light shaking of her head had him hold back on a deep sigh of relief before he shifted in his sitting to not be so tense, uncertain of what to do or say. The early morning had plenty to say in his stead with its usual sounds, letting the two sit quietly next to each other while both thought about completely different things.

A soft sniffle caused an eyebrow to raise before Fernand’s ears perked up a little in curiousity but also worry, the question which followed leaving him more swiftly than he would have liked. “Are you crying?” He cringed at having asking it before he was able to change his mind and stop himself yet Alys’ answer made his rampant thought of regret come to an abrupt standstill. 

She slowly turned her head to look at him after he blurted out the question, her eyes red and glazed over while her cheeks were wet from the tears. She looked ashamed yet it was obvious she was struggling with holding up the farce, no longer able to pretend she was fine after her nightmare caused everything which had piled up the last few days to topple over.

Fernand had to bite back on letting out a sound of utter surprise when Alys crumbled before him and grabbed for the front of his shirt to bury her face away against the side of his chest, her quiet sobs causing him to panic. He sat with his hands held up and his eyes large in disbelief, staring down upon the woman who clung to him in search for comfort while he held his breath. He swallowed, his eyes shooting around to see if anyone was looking before he sighed through his nose and lowered his arms somewhat. The tip of his ears felt warm, warmer than his cheeks as the uncertainty he felt and Alys being so close caused him to waver; while she was quietly crying, he was stupefied and flustered.

He brought a hand close to the top of her head, about to pat her between the pieces of stitched blue cloth which hid her secret until he moved his hand down to let it rest against Alys’ back rather than pat her in a comforting manner like he did whenever Bebe was upset; it didn’t feel right to do such with the Eliatrope. The leather of his glove rested against the bare skin of her back, the reluctance he felt obvious in his attempt to soothe her. She didn’t rebuke him however, though he did noticed the light flinch when he touched her.

Alys pressed the side of her head against Fernand’s chest while looking off to the side and nuzzled one of her clenched fists which held the Cra’s shirt while the tears remained. Fernand’s awkward attempt to soothe her was appreciated but her mind was far too full to fully comprehend the situation. She was scared, worried and homesick for people and places which weren’t truly her home but did feel safe with and she wasn’t feeling up for reciting her new nightmare to the Cra. Frankly, she didn’t think she would do such to anyone any time soon; she needed to gain an understanding on it first.

“It is okay… It is going to be fine.” 

She slowly blinked at what Fernand said with a hushed tone, the uncertainty he felt all too clear; while she was dealing with terrifying visions, he was dealing with social interaction. A sharp contrast which only added to the uneasiness of the moment. She swallowed before she nodded and released his shirt, feeling the leather of his glove slip down the bare skin of her back until he swiftly pulled his hand away to not let it accidentally go anywhere inappropriate. She ran her hands across her eyes and cheeks to be rid of any tears before she sniffled and sat up straight while keeping a respectful distance between herself and Fernand. “Thank you…”

Her gaze was averted but it was something Fernand didn’t mind this time around; some distance would be good before either of them would get too close. Before he would get too close; it was already becoming difficult to be around the female Eliatrope in certain ways. He nodded before mumbling that it wasn’t a problem; he could have guessed that she would break down under the pressure some day and that he would find her like this, especially after how Royale disrespected everything Alys stood for. “We’ll have to cross the plains again to reach a zaap leading to Brakmar. Still better than traversing Kara on foot, if you ask me. Better weather, less heat.”

“Which zaap leads to Brakmar...?”

“Hold on,” Fernand muttered as he leaned forward and blindly fished for something in the pouch he carried before he presented the map Royale had loaned them and unfolded it. He thoughtfully hummed while his eyes scanned the piece of thick paper, trying to find the nearest symbol of a zaap before he tapped with the back of his fingers against what he found. “The one near Morbleu Hills, so not all too far considering where we are now. If we keep up a decent pace, we’ll reach it in a day or two.”

Alys nodded after grabbing the new found distraction with both hands to not linger on her nightmare and all the negative emotions which came with it, saying as she kept her gaze upon the map Fernand rested across his lap,” you’ll be without a map once we leave Bonta. Are you sure you’re willing to trust Vivienne as our guide?”

“I trust her more than I trust Royale,” Fernand admitted honestly though he did so with a mild scowl,” though I rather not as we hardly know her and she is a liability with needing support to walk. Still, this is for Bebe… I don’t have much of a choice in the matter, not unless I want to regret leaving and never finding out that it could have been exactly what we needed to find any of her relatives. Besides…” He sighed and shrugged. “I am sure I’ll be the one carrying her anyway so the fact she can rely more on me than she can on Royale already makes her a whole lot more trustworthy. Though…”

She frowned slightly at the pause which followed his unfinished sentence before looking to his face rather than the painted continent of Bonta and Sadida, seeing he was hesitating once more.

“The next time Royale gets out of line… no more forgive and forget. Her disorder has been going for long enough now.”

Forgive and forget… Alys averted her gaze as she mulled the words over in her head. She hadn’t forgotten and she surely hadn’t forgiven the Sacrier, not yet at least. It was strange how hard pressed Royale was the night before, how she appeared to be so set in discouraging Alys from continuing with her mission to bring the Eliatropes to better standards within the World of Twelve. Was she that disappointed with how the whole toy maker situation was handled or was she truly picking a fight for her own little enjoyments? Perhaps it was for a different reason… it would remain a guess for now. “I agree,” she said quietly before she laid a hand against Fernand’s shoulder and gave him a weak smile,” thank you though…”

“Uhh… sure. You’re welcome,” Fernand said with a clearing of his throat and an awkward tilt of his head, his honey colored eyes cast downward to the map before he tried to fold it the best he could with haphazard and nervous motions,” it only speaks for itself, right?”

She gave a nod before she wrapped her arms around her waist to hug herself and looked towards the horizon in the far distance. She was grateful that Fernand chose her side in the matter, that she too could rely on him and that he believed her enough to trust her. He was peculiar but he knew right from wrong, a trait of him which she valued. He would be her only true ally in Brakmar and while that was a worrying thought, it was also reassuring in some way.

The silence which fell in between them was appreciated by the Cra though a worry began to tug on his conscience. Bebe was alone with Royale and Vivienne and though he expected all three to be fast asleep, he rather not have Bebe unsupervised in the presence of the Sacrier. “It will be a while longer before the sun comes up,” he said as he stood up and tucked the crudely folded map away,” I’ll return to my post and keep watch until then. You just… take your time. I’ll be close by if you need me.” 

“Thank you.” Alys knew there was no sleep to be gained, not this morning at least. Though tired, she was too scared to close her eyes and surrender to sleep; the nightmarish visions were still far too fresh and she had a lot of thinking to do.

She was soon by herself again, the quiet footsteps fading away after Fernand took his leave to check on Bebe and leave Alys to her thoughts. She would let him think that the events surrounding Kalchas were the blame for her crying, believing it was best to keep the new nightmare to herself for the time being. The longing for an understanding ear kept pressing down upon her chest but she kept her tongue tied to not involve the skeptical and quickly suspicious Cra in her personal worries, knowing it wouldn’t have the desired effect. Hopefully soon she could share it with someone… she truly hoped for it.  



	20. Brakmar

 

Another frumpled piece of paper hit the floor. Fernand watched it bounce and roll before it came to a lazy stop, the paper remaining still until black paws batted it away with a frantic swipe and sent it under one of the two beds. Leaf pounced after the paper like it were a moumouse to play with before diving underneath the bed while a laughing Bebe jumped on top of it to hang herself forward and upside down to see where her bow meow went.

Fernand sighed as Bebe’s playful nature caused the mattress he sat upon to shake and move, the sharp whiney creaking making him believe the wooden piece of furniture was about to give away from under them but fortunately it was sturdy enough to hold a bouncing Osamodian girl and a brooding Cra. A surprise since everything in this room was below decent. He kept his eyes on the one seated on the windowsill rather than the energetic blue skinned girl beside him, taking in the faint crinkle across her nose, the focused squint of her eyes, the light suckling on her lower lip and the strands of hair which fell in between her eyes and caressed the bridge of her nose.

It was odd to see the blue clad female Eliatrope against a backdrop of red, orange and black but he hardly had eyes for the view outside of the window. Shortly after they settled down in this room and the beds were assigned to specific people, Alys mentally and psychically retreated to enjoy some well needed solitude and made herself fairly comfortable on the windowsill with a few pieces of parchment and a small quill. Her attempts to write were mostly thwarted by whatever thoughts or worries were plaguing her; there was only one piece of parchment left from what Fernand could see, the rest discarded upon the floor with unfinished writing or merely blodges of ink.

Alys stared upon the empty piece of paper, the ink dabbed tip of the quill held slightly aloft to await which letter would be written down first. She wasn’t certain what to say or where to begin. In fact, she wasn’t certain who to write a letter to first; her beloved little family in Emelka or the loyal master of Bonta? It didn’t feel right to write to any of them even though she wished to talk with them in some way. Yet being where she was… it seemed like a bad idea.

Her gaze left the cream colored paper to turn to what laid beyond the open window after she reminded herself where she was, though it was hard to forget. Smoke laid across the busy street below like thin slivers of mist, the many open bars and other kind of establishments offering several multi-stemmed water pipes in cozy sitting areas or crowded corners on which many patrons were puffing to take a lungfull of whatever flavored tobacco was within the pipes. The sky above was dark, the clouds thickly packed with volcanic smoke and reflecting the strong glow of the many lava rivers which cut through the city and granted every street, alleyway and the city’s iconic architecture an ominous atmosphere. The city itself spread out for as far as she could see, the view she had from the window littered with countless rooftops while the active volcano in the distance was the crown jewel overlooking it all.

Brakmar was all around her; there was no escaping it. 

It took the small group several days to get through Kara and find Morbleu Hills after they all agreed on leaving the continent of Bonta to try and seek for Bebe’s relatives in the nation of Brakmar. The capital city was their goal and the stationary zaap of Morbleu brought them right into the heart of it. It was a drastic change in scenery and an unwelcome one for some. The green hills of Morbleu were replaced by crowded toll booths, the suffocating warmth of the volcanic scenery and the smells of spices, smoke, and cloaked sulfur. It was overwhelming for the senses and perhaps that was why the fatigued Xelor wasn’t capable of leading the small group through the city straight after arriving.

Royale was quick with her suggestion to seek shelter for the night and perhaps the upcoming few days since it was fairly late when they arrived; rest was needed. She claimed to know a place which would take them in for a fair low sum of kamas after having lost too much coin in Kara and after some skeptical exchange of words between the travel companions, the Sacrier was the one leading everyone through the city rather than Vivienne taking the lead as previously planned.

The place Royale had in mind was a tall inn in the outskirts of the city and while she was swift with leading everyone to it, the trek through the city felt excruciatingly long for some. Alys was, of course, filled to the brim with caution and paranoia, afraid that she stood out like an eyesore among the dark clad crowd they wandered through and that she was easily recognizable, the fear that she would be grabbed by Brakmarian guards all too present. Plenty of sideways glances were thrown her way but then the whole group suffered from such, as did everyone around them; this was a city with many ill intents and trust wasn’t easy to find. 

Alys returned her focus to the paper she held while thinking about her first visit to Brakmar. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be; nobody was threatened with a knife against their throat at every single street corner and all their belongings were still accounted for, no matter few. It was the prince which concerned her the most but she had tried to tell herself that he wouldn’t pick up on her presence in such a large city; she should remain undetected… if they don’t get into trouble like they did in Kalchas.

Speaking of trouble… After having lead them through Brakmar and the beds were assigned, Royale took her leave to attend to some ‘business’ which she stayed purposely vague about but everyone was too tired to try and question her and thus let her go to wherever she wanted to. The absence of the Sacrier was a welcome change; it hadn’t been this calm in days, even with being within Brakmar. The moment of respite was gladly accepted and taken advantage of. 

Bebe, who had been moping, was finally showing her chipper self again after their arrived in Brakmar and found a place to sleep. Vivienne was resting on the comfort of the bed which was assigned to her and Royale and was quietly enjoying it as she hadn’t experienced comfort for quite some time with being chained to a workbench. Everyone was taking it easy without a shred of guilt; they deserved the rest.

“I’m back,” a familiar voice sung after the door handle was pushed down and the door swung open with a light kick of a bare foot, revealing the female Sacrier in the doorway with that broad grin of hers.

The grumble Fernand let out was half heartedly ignored though Alys got a good look at the rolling of his eyes as she had a good vantage point of the whole room from her spot on the window sill. His lack of enthusiasm was shared with the Eliatrope however, no matter that she kept a neutral reaction to Royale’s return; the moment of peace and quiet had come to an end and that truth alone made her feel exhausted again, mentally and psychically. With a quiet sigh, she laid the lone parchment she had left aside along with the quill before she slipped off the windowsill to find out what Royale had been doing during her absence from the group.

Royale tiptoed into the room with a light skip in her step before she hooked a foot behind the door and shut it with a slam which caused both Bebe and Leaf to peek out from under the bed in curiosity. “Don’t welcome me back all at once,” Royale smirked before she took a stance in the middle of the room while holding something hidden behind her back. ”So I did some asking around, worked my charms, you know...” she winked to Fernand and Alys with a mischievous look in her blank eyes before she continued,” and found out where our little info broker is; it’s not all that far but still a bit of a walk to go there tonight and have it be a useful visit.”

“That’s good news at least,” Fernand muttered, feeling a little surprised that Royale was sensible enough to do some research on her own for the new addition to the group and the little girl. To know the location beforehand did cut back on the time they would have to spend in Brakmar… but to feel any form of gratitude towards the Sacrier felt incredibly wrong, especially after all she put him through.

“I know, right? Heh. I also had a little chat with our gracious host and we’ll be getting dinner sent up here because I don’t think you lot want to sit downstairs and mingle with patrons. And on top of that…” Royale said while she soaked up the surprised but mildly impressed reactions she was getting from both Alys and Fernand before presenting what she held hidden behind her back with a boastful laugh and a broad sweep of her arms,“ I got some clothes for Vivi! Nice, huh?”

The dark blue and turquoise robes with some fur trims swayed in the Sacrier’s grasp before they were pressed against her form to be shown off, catching most by surprise.

Bebe pulled herself out from under the bed to have a closer look at the clothes Royale continued to hold up, the girl’s eyes large in wonder and awe. “Pretty!” She gasped after her small hand clutched for one of the long sleeves while taking a closer look and felt the softness of the fur trim, quickly pressing her cheek against it to nuzzle the white fur,” and fluffy!”

Alys blinked as she took in the sight before her eyes wandered towards the Xelor, seeing the emaciated woman was in awe at the presented gift yet something bothered the Eliatrope no matter that she felt happy something pleasant was done for the poor woman. “Where did you get those...?” None of them had the kamas to spend on clothes and the robes Royale was holding looked to be far out of any affordable price range. 

“Does it matter? Come on, I even went with blue to match you!” Royale said with a forceful tone to her voice while keeping her grin, obviously cloaking the truth behind how she acquired the clothes. With Bebe hovering about, she wasn’t going to blurt out they were simply taken from a rack somewhere… with some minor force.

“For Vivi…?”

All eyes turned to Vivienne after her quiet question gently pierced through the forming bubble of disapproval to Royale’s questioning methods of clothes shopping. Not even Fernand had the heart to deny the Xelor the new clothes given by Royale, knowing the freed slave was in dire need of them. Stolen or not, she deserved something new.

Pleased with Vivienne's bashful reaction and humble gratitude, Royale handed the robes over to Bebe before giving the girl a nudge towards the bed upon which Vivienne sat,” yeah, all for you. Those rags you’re wearing look good on you but I think everyone else appreciates it if you were more covered up. No?” She grinned to Alys and Fernand to rub it in their faces that she did something nice for the rescued Xelor before she watched Bebe give the clothes to Vivienne.

“Feel this,” Bebe said as she held up the sleeve she was nuzzling and gently pushed it against Vivienne’s cheek while shuffling onto the bed,” it’s so soft. Like a cloud!” The smile Vivienne gave after feeling the fur brush against her cheek could melt the most stoic of hearts; it had been far too long since she was allowed such pleasantries, no matter small. It was overwhelming for all her senses. “ Why don’t you try it on?” Bebe asked as she watched the Xelor almost bury her face away against the sleeve, having trouble with holding back on her excitement to play a form of dress up with the strange woman.

“She’ll need a bath before she dresses herself in her new clothes though,” Alys said before she looked around. There was a tub standing on its side in the corner of the room, close to what was a water pump and a sink. It was fairly medieval in design but then what else was expected in a crowded rickety inn like this one? It would suffice however. “How about it? ” she asked as she turned back to Vivienne, seeing the Xelor give a faint nod in approval to the suggestion.

“I can help!” Bebe offered by raising an arm and sitting up on the bed next to Vivienne,” I want to make her all pretty!”

“Well then,” Alys chuckled before she walked over to the tub and placed it down by the water pump,” come here and help me fill up this tub.” It was just like when giving Chibi a bath; this shouldn’t be all too complicated with Vivienne being a grown woman and if Bebe was eager to help, who was she to say no? It was a nice distraction from all the brewing worries.

Fernand watched the women get ready for what appeared to be a make-over session before he felt Royale’s eyes burning upon him, the sense of unease creeping up on him and making him nervous. He slowly turned his gaze towards her to see what exactly she was staring at, the mocking smile she held not indicating much good as her eyes were pinned on him. “What?”

“Going to just sit there all quietly and watch a woman take a bath? You sly pervert.”

His ears and cheeks colored deep red at the sudden accusation and he abruptly stood up from the bed with an audible scoff while scowling as if Royale’s question had deeply offended him… which it had, in a way. It was more embarrassment than anything else. “No, I am not,” he protested in an attempt to save face before he cleared his throat,” I have no interest in such. I’ll be out there… in the hallway. When you girls are done with your pampering, let me know so I’ll be spared from all this. Bebe, listen to Alys while I’m not here, alright?”

Bebe saluted while leaning her whole weight onto the water pump’s lever to push it down and pump the water up the pipes to fill the tub, having a bit of a struggle as she was too light and not strong enough,” aye aye, Papa sir!” She chuckled before letting out a giggle when Alys reached over to help out and managed to push the long metallic lever all the way down, the pump gurgling before it began to splutter.

Fernand sighed before he rose a finger up to Royale to indicate for her to be quiet as he saw her chest raise with the intake of breath to speak, hearing her inwardly snicker instead after he silenced her from what he guessed was an invitation to watch her bathe; he would expect that from her. He marched out of the room with a swift stride, keeping up appearances to hide his embarrassment until the door closed behind him and he slumped against it with a long groan.

 _Women_. Why did all of his travel companions had to be women? Even the cat. The Gods were cruel to put him in this situation.

He pinched the bridge of his nose while tapping rapidly with a foot onto the floor, the tormenting frustrations and annoyances getting the best of him. Here he was, in the middle of Brakmar with a bunch of females that made him feel and think all sorts of things while he had to endure it all for the sake of a little girl he watches over. And why? Because he was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. First during that storm and then later on in Bonta; if it hadn’t been for those chance encounters, he would have been somewhere peaceful, on his own and far away from anyone who could change his mind with but a mere look rather than stuck in a city which once was a temple for some evil demonic overlord with a bunch of women that drove him up the wall.

His internal agony was interrupted by a rumble from somewhere upstairs; he could feel the light vibrations through the wood of the door he stood against before more sounds echoed down the halls and staircases. Fernand rose a brow at the sudden commotion, uncertain of what exactly was happening. It was obviously inside the inn but what it was exactly, he wasn’t all too certain… Footsteps, shouting, heavy things falling over and hitting the floor and walls, several crashes and breaking glass following after the sounds of what seemed like a wild rampage in a confined space.

A fight.

Fernand’s eyes narrowed when it became clear what he was listening to. A brawl is nothing uncommon, especially in Brakmar, but that it was taking place in an inn he was supposed to stay the night brought him on edge. Who was fighting? Why was anyone fighting? Would it affect anyone else? He continued to listen, muscles tense and ready to spring into action until a sudden silence fell and everything turned down to a quiet murmur. It was eerie with how sudden it happened and it only made the Cra more suspicious and skeptical. Nothing and nobody else in the inn stirred in response to the worrying sounds; all remained calm and quiet.

He refused to move. Who or whatever was the cause behind the ruckus was still up there, or so he guessed. He was safe where he stood and he would remain so if he kept himself out of what had occurred.

A collection of footsteps coming down the stairway down the hall caught Fernand’s attention after a while of pressing silence. Heavy boots hit the wooden steps with a rampant trodding while the delicate clacking of high heels followed the stomping. He gazed towards the stairwell from the corner of his eyes to see who would come down, counting seven heads in total as they descended the stairs… even though one was covered with a burlap sack. The sight forced him to avert his gaze and keep it deliberately down to the floor as the group made their way down the hall and the landing to reach the staircase on the other side though his mind stubbornly tried to have a peek to see why someone had a sack pulled over their head.

Six people surrounded the person, his hands bound behind him with a crude rope while a similar rope kept the sack secured around his neck. His captors were all dressed in dark red and brown with the same kind of cloak wrapped around their shoulders, dressed formally as if they served under the same banner. At the front was a tall man with wispy black hair, the golden shoulder pauldrons difficult to miss while he walked with a confident stride. Behind him in a perfect line followed four men, two by two which blocked in their captive and dragged him along. A woman closed the line, dressed in a similar fashion as the men in front of her but with a single pauldron adorning her right shoulder rather than two or none.

Fernand pressed himself against the door he was leaning against to make room for the passing group, his eyes flickering between the floor and the passing faces until he caught a glimpse of the light smirk which shimmered through the red painted lips of the woman. Their eyes met as she walked by, a quiet exchange of thoughts and first impressions before she abruptly turned her face away to bring her focus back forward and follow her men and captain downstairs. The sound of her high heels hitting the floorboards lingered before Fernand pushed himself away from the door and quickly walked to the landing to peer over the railing and down to the stairway, carrying a frown.

Those weren’t mere mercenaries and neither guards in service of this city. He made the wild guess that they were part of some sort of militia or a group of brigands in service of someone wealthy and important. 

He took a step back to not be seen in case any of the group would cast their eyes upwards, cupping his chin in thought before he replayed the passing by of the group in his head. Red and gold. Definitely Brakmarian… which is expected in this city. The woman bore a strange but familiar insignia however, like a belt buckle on her hip. The tapping of a finger against his jaw became more rapid in motion as his thoughts raced before he steered himself to make his way down the hall to head upstairs.

The ruckus he heard prior to the appearance of the group must hold an answer. The Cra wasn’t certain as to why he cared about a stranger getting apprehended but he rather be safe than sorry. If trouble were to brew in this place, he rather not stay… and he was expecting trouble all because it was on Royale’s suggestion they would stay in this particular tavern.

Fernand didn’t stop climbing the stairs until he found a hallway which looked like it was the location of where the group barged into a room as a door laid fractured upon the floor, smoke still rising from it. He walked up to it, inspecting the smoldering damage before movement in the room caught his attention. He stared at the skinny woman which stood in the center of a large mess with a broom in her hand, the look upon her face disinterested until her eyes wandered up and down Fernand.

The bags under her eyes betrayed she was either incredibly tired or hadn’t taken proper care of herself for a long time, her pouty lips smothered with a thick layer of bright pink lipstick while her eyelashes were heavy with pitch black mascara. The small apron she wore gave away she worked in the tavern as some sort of housekeep, otherwise he would have thought she was a woman of pleasure with such a short skirt and too small bustier.

“Come to file a noise complaint, honey?” she asked as she set a hand on her hip after sticking it far out to the side to take on a sensual stance which didn’t exactly compliment her shaggy appearance, liking what she was seeing,” or you here for your friend? If the latter, he’s long gone.”

“Does this happen often...?”

“Them loyalists barging in like they own the place? Yeah, it’s like a daily routine around here. They round up whoever crossed their boss and take them away to some place. Best not to know the details and let them do as they please,” the housekeeper said with a shrug of her pointy bare shoulders before she lazily gave the floor a weak sweep with the broom she held, knocking a piece of the broken bed aside. 

It really was a mess. A few pieces of furniture were intact while others bore the fresh marks of damage but the bed and door were the most unfortunate. “The door is on fire,” Fernand added casually as he nodded down to the broken down door, hearing the woman laugh a little.

“Them Huppers around here don’t care about other people’s property, not when they got work to do.”

Fernand rose a brow. “Huppers?”

The housekeeper took the broom stick in both her hands to get closer to Fernand and brushed up against the doorpost of which one of the hinges hung like it was about to fall off, saying as she batted with her eyelashes at the Cra,” Huppermages, honey.” She leaned in a little closer while beckoning for Fernand with a hand. “Witches,” she whispered to him with a sly smile after he refused to indulge her and kept the smoldering door in between them for distance though that didn’t seem to bother her all too much; she seemed eager for some flirtatious gossip,” fire, water, wind… even earth. They use it all. Quite full of themselves, think they own everything and that people worship the ground they walk upon all because they can do a few more magic tricks than others. Many work for the court; that sure makes them think they’re special.”

“The Brakmarian court?” 

She gave him another shrug,” whichever, darling.”

Fernand took a moment to think, his thoughts directing themselves to the Eliatrope further downstairs. She had trouble with the Brakmarian court, didn’t she? Should he tell her that servants of the court were here but moments ago? “Were the ones who were here a moment ago all Huppermages?” he asked to be certain before making a decision.

“Gods no,” the housekeeper smirked with a roll of her eyes and shook her head,” that would be something. Something disastrous. No, just Lecreft. That woman who was with them. She and the other blokes work for a noble called Replin Rosessen as his personal militia; he’s a hot shot around here who runs many of the bars in this neighbourhood; anywhere you see a rose above the door, you know it’s Rosessen’s piece.”

“I see,” Fernand muttered, recalling the glance the black haired woman with the golden pauldron and belt buckle gave him when she walked by. A Huppermage… the familiar but strange buckle she wore suddenly made sense as it represented her faith’s symbol… if one could call it such,” you think they’ll be coming back here? Soon, I mean.”

The housekeeper rose a brow at the question before she let out a deep dramatic sigh,” only if someone in this place gets into trouble with Rosessen and his mates. Which I hope won’t be soon because I’m the one cleaning up the mess.” She reached out with a hand to lightly flick her fingers underneath Fernand’s chin,” you’re cute, so you best not be getting on Rosessen’s bad side. Would hate to see you get dragged off like the previous tenant of this room.”

Fernand leaned away with a look of disapproval after feeling the tip of her long nails scrape through the soft facial hair of his goatee, the sultry look she gave him harshly rebuked. “Thank you,” he said forcefully before he turned on a heel to take his leave, not even glancing back. He had a few things to think about and the housekeeper wasn’t one of them. He could hear her call after him about room service but he starkly ignored it to not be distracted as he descended the few stairs to end up in the hall where his room was.

Huppermages. Nobles. Brakmarian court. He paced back and forth in front of the closed door of the room he shared with the others as he thought about these three things while many worries bubbled up. He was right in the middle of it all with Bebe… and Alys. Why did he ever agree on coming here? He still wasn’t certain if to discuss this with the others; it would ruin the reason for being in this wretched city and he already didn’t wish to be here. He would have used the revelation as an excuse to leave, if Bebe’s future didn’t rely on their stay in Brakmar. He was forced to keep his mouth shut and be more alert than he was before.

“Damn it all,” he mumbled as he dropped himself against the door and folded his arms over his chest, a storm brewing on his face. It didn’t sit right with him, at all.

A surprised yelp left him when the door which supported his back and weight suddenly disappeared, causing him to flail as he toppled backwards before he landed on the floor and across the threshold with a loud thud. He audibly winced when the back of his head hit the floorboards with his rough landing, quickly grasping for it while biting back a string of cuss words as he looked up to whomever had opened the door so carelessly. His face of anger and hurt twitched when he saw the upside down and worried looking visage of the Eliatrope and blinked before he was quick to sit up.

“I am sorry,” Alys apologetically said while holding a hand out to him after she crouched a little to help him up, his sudden tumble into the room having startled her,” I truly didn’t mean for that to happen. Are you okay?”

“I-it’s alright. I’m alright,” he said with a nervous tone in his voice, rubbing the back of his head before he rose to his feet without Alys’ offered help while he kept his back towards the room,” is it uuh, safe for me to look?” He glanced somewhat over a shoulder to be able to see the Eliatrope rather than the whole room; he went outside for a reason afterall and he rather not see something inappropriate after having dealt with a flirtatious housekeeper which kept giving him the bedroom eyes.

Alys nodded before she took a step back and gave him a small smile,” it is. I came to fetch you.” She closed the door behind him after he turned around and walked into the room to no longer linger in the open doorway, seeing him look around with a hint of tension before Bebe caught his attention when the child ran over to him.

“Look, we made her all pretty!” Bebe said with excitement after grabbing for one of his hands and pulled at it, eager to show the Cra what the girls had done with Vivienne,” I helped with washing and dressing and once her hair is dry, I am allowed to brush it!”

The Xelor was standing on her own rather than be supported by someone, dressed in the blue hooded robes Royale had managed to get her hands on. Her chin long hair was wet but clean, most of the dirt scrubbed off her skin with the bath she was given and making the bruises she had more prominent as her skin was much paler in color now that it was no longer covered in grime. The room smelled of the soap that was used, the filled wooden tub still standing in the corner. 

“The clothes are a little too big for her,” Alys said as she stepped up next to Fernand,” but they cover her up well enough. It is better than the rags the toymaker had her wear. All we need now are bandages and she should be ready to start becoming her old self again.”

Fernand nodded in approval; Vivienne was looking a whole lot better than she did before he was urged out of the room. It was a relief to know that the troublesome rescue in Kalchas was not in vain. “And the shackle?”

Alys grimaced a little,” we weren’t able to pry it off, not even with the aid of soap but the sleeves are so long that the shackle will be covered up most of the time until we find someone who can remove it. It shouldn’t be a problem for the time being.” She paused for a moment as she watched Vivienne admire herself while Bebe hovered around her before she turned a little to Fernand and asked,” what was all that noise earlier? It sounded like a fight.”

“Uuh…” Fernand returned to rubbing the back of his sore head after Alys’ question sunk in and cast his eyes upwards to the ceiling to try and think of something to say without telling the full truth; he had decided to keep it to himself so he better also do it. “The usual around here,” he said, knowing it wasn’t a lie,” just some people going about their business. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“He’s right,” Royale said before letting out a broad yawn as she walked past the two and stretched in an overdone manner,” just the usual. Fighting is like how most Brakmarians say hello or something. I’m starving after that scrub marathon so I’m going down to get some food up in this room. If you don’t want something specific you better say it now or else you’ll eat what is served.”

“Anything rotten,” Fernand replied with a light scowl, only to receive an amused snort in return before the door closed behind the female Sacrier with an ungraceful slam. He kept the scowl before he sighed and asked while making his way over to one of the beds to sit down,” you couldn’t have given her a bath too?”

Alys chuckled as she stepped over to Vivienne to check if the new garments wouldn’t slip down so easily with how big they were, adjusting it all a little while the Xelor remained silent and rather submissive to take in the generosity which came with her unexpected freedom. “I don’t think a bath would help with how she acts,” she said as she circled around Vivienne to continue her inspection. 

So far everything had been rather calm, even with Royale walking about all proud about her achievements. As long as the fights stayed outside of the room, she felt like she could actually relax a little for once, something she truly needed after all the worrying and dark times she gone through ever since she left Bonta. She was so tired… All she wanted to do was eat and then go to sleep without any nightmares forcing her awake. She didn’t manage to write any letters but she was trusting her gut on that it was a bad idea to send any messages out of the city; Brakmar stayed treacherous, no matter that it had left a decent impression so far and she rather not have anything betray her presence here to the wrong people. She missed him though… She missed all of the people she cared for as family, and more. Yet Bonta and Emelka seemed so far out of her reach and it made her depressed just thinking about it. 

After they are done with their stay in Brakmar, Alys told herself as she smiled for Vivienne, she’ll return home. No matter what will happen, she’ll see her loved ones soon.  



	21. Morals

 

The roses. They were everywhere. 

Fernand’s eyes kept wandering while he followed Royale and Vivienne through the busy streets, making out the familiar symbol of a rose in many shapes and form; on signs, carved into doorposts, flyers, pottery and even tattoos. There was truly no denying it; his guides had lead them into Rosessen’s territory, for good or worse. He wasn’t able to shake off the feeling of discomfort ever since he learned about the name and the symbol tied to it the day before, but hadn’t dared to share his concerns with the others; he didn’t wish to ruin any chances and this was so far the best shot he had gotten with finding any of Bebe’s relatives.

He glanced to Bebe, the Osamodian girl he carried on an arm. She was excited by the new sights and the hussle and bussle Brakmar had to offer, a feeling which wasn’t mutual. He normally didn’t carry her but she kept getting distracted by the smallest things and slowed down the group in the process. A good thing they left Leaf in their inn room or else he would have dealt with more wandering off and distractions than Bebe already put him through.

Other than Leaf, all of the peculiar group were present. Alys was right behind Fernand, closing the line which wove through the busy streets of Brakmar. Whereas Fernand kept keeping an eye out for roses, her own eyes were involuntarily drawn to the castle in the distance whenever she could catch a glimpse of it. The sight alone scared her… She felt drawn to that place but told herself numerous times it was the paranoia which kept forcing her attention to where the Brakmarian prince usually sat upon his throne rather than something else. The distance between her and the tall spires of the many castle towers was huge; she should consider herself safe from being seen by anyone that held a grudge against the Eliatropes.

“Starting to recognize things, Vivi?”

The quiet Xelor rose her head a little to peer from under her hood to the Sacrier which asked the question before she looked around to no longer keep her gaze down. While there was no silence around them, Vivienne didn’t answer at first as she took in the surroundings before giving a small nod. Things were familiar, a little, but still familiar enough to confirm.

“Good. Means I did find the right person while asking around yesterday,” Royale said after seeing the Xelor faintly nod and return her gaze down to the ground,” we’re almost there. Are you excited, kid?”

“Yep!” Bebe said with a broad smile before she rose a finger, stuck her chin up a little and closed her eyes to mimic a certain someone’s serious demeanor,” but not _too_ excited so I won’t get disappointed. Right?” She smiled for Fernand after expressing the advice he had given her several times during the last few days, seeing him and Alys smile in return before Fernand mumbled something in agreement; a child’s enthusiasm was difficult to simmer down but he appreciated that she listened and tried to take the advice the best she could.

Royale grinned in response. So far the visit to Brakmar had gone pretty smoothly; she expected trouble but it had yet to find her. A good thing too... She was itching for trouble though, but the fact that she managed to lure everyone here without too much effort was already satisfying enough. “Well then, let’s see if you have a reason to be excited because we’re here and there will be no turning back,” she said while coming to a stop and placing her hands on her hips to size up the building she stood before.

The building was massive with several stories and stood separated from any of the other buildings which crowded around it. The sign above the door gave the place a glamorous purpose but there was nothing else which gave away what exactly the building’s function was; all it said was ‘ _Peach Blossom’s Dance_ ’, the name of the establishment Vivienne had supposedly suggested to them.

“You--you took us to a brothel?” Fernand asked in disbelief, the guess he made already coloring his ears somewhat red while Bebe and Alys made quiet assumptions instead. He looked back up to the sign to try and confirm his guess, yet all words left him when he recognized the rose symbol he saw all over the place during their walk here, worked into the elegant lettering; another of Rosessen’s places… This was either good or bad.

“Maybe,” Royale shrugged,” maybe not. Sure is a fancy looking tavern if you ask me. I never gone in here before but I’ve always wanted to.” She kept her hands on her hips as she confidently made her way over to the main entrance before she banged a black fist against the door without much grace. She pursed her lips as she waited before the peek hole of the door slid open and a pair of eyes could be seen glaring down at the Sacrier.

“State your business.”

The murmur of many voices could be heard from inside with the peek hole being open, along with some soft music and the clinking of glasses. It sounded fairly calm but then the place screamed it was luxurious; pub brawls didn’t seem common here, which was a relief to most of the group.

Royale gave Vivienne a little nudge to have her speak to what was the bouncer of the place but the Xelor didn’t budge, keeping her eyes down with her face shrouded and appearing either too shy or frightened to take the lead. “We’ve got business with Liling,” Royale said after Vivienne clamped up and gave the bouncer a cheeky grin while leaning closer to the door,” we’re customers, if you know what I’m saying.” 

A moment of observation from the harsh looking eyes before the peek hole slid shut and the unlocking of the door could be heard. Royale threw an accomplished smile Fernand’s way before the door opened and the tall but broad figure of the Pandawa bouncer blocked the doorway, still with that harsh look in his eyes before he stepped aside to gesture the new visitors inside. The Sacrier was quick to enter and finally catch a glimpse of what was hidden within the luxurious looking building in the outskirts of Brakmar while the others hesitated.

Fernand looked at the carved rose on the sign one last time before he swallowed and shifted Bebe his arms to follow after Royale, the unease he felt not settling. He hoped nothing bad would await them inside but with how it looked so far, he was willing to be a little more optimistic than usual. A little… he would keep his bow at hand, just in case.

Vivienne seemed to linger a little with obvious reluctance, standing a little slouched while the shadow the hood casted on her face shrouded her eyes and expression. It caused the Eliatrope to stay behind her with a growing worry, wondering if the female Xelor was intimidated by the building or the bouncer. It was her who suggested this place to them as a means to find any of Bebe’s relatives; they needed her to guide them on further. Alys lightly touched Vivienne’s shoulder to gain her attention before whispering her name,” Vivienne?”

The gentle mention of her name and the touching of her shoulder had Vivienne nearly snap her head off her neck with a swift but abrupt turn to be able to see Alys past the edge of the too large hood, the shifting of the cloth giving away a glimpse of a frightened expression upon the pale face. 

“Are you alright...?”

Another moment of hesitation before a hardly visible nod followed,“ Vivi is…”

“Are you coming in, ladies?” the gruff voice of the bouncer sounded, an edge of impatience tied to it but he remained polite.

“Yes, apologies.” Alys stared at the bouncer that was dressed fairly formally and neat, surely to fit the impression the place wished to express, before she slipped her arm around Vivienne’s shoulders to guide but also support her inside. She gave the bouncer a weak smile as they passed him before she allowed her eyes to wander, seeing the place was as large as the exterior suggested. 

There were many tables along with comfortable looking sofas and piles of cushions and other kind of sitting areas; it breathed comfort. Pandala paintings and decorations adorned the place, the music just as fitting to what was the kingdom of the Pandawas. It was a tavern and though Alys wasn’t certain what exactly a brothel was after Fernand seemed offended by the thought of it, she had a feeling this place wasn’t one; though she could be sorely mistaken with her lack of global knowledge. Many of the waitresses wore similar attires in the Pandala fashion, including several of the women which could be found in the company of the men enjoying a drink or two. Not all were Pandawa however but it was obviously the theme of this tavern.

“Follow me,” the bouncer said after the small group was inside before he began to lead everyone towards the back of the public main area of the tavern, lumbering a little because of his size yet he kept his shoulders back and chest out to not look like an Iop in a suit. He went around the center of the large hall to not disturb the guests enjoying a drink, conversation and company before taking the stairs to guide the group a few floors up. 

The pleasant sounds from the main hall and various side rooms and dining area died off the further the bouncer lead the new visitors up into the tavern, the scenery and decorations staying fairly the same. There were many hallways and corridors with the same kind of walls and doors; wooden framed panels which were screened off by thick paper with various prints depicting dragons, blossoms and bamboo. It wasn’t long before the large Pandawa slowed down and bowed before a closed off room with his massive paws placed together before he spoke up in a more humble manner than he had greeted the group with,” many pardons, mistress. I bring customers.” 

“Send them in.”

The paper of the doors and walls hardly muffled the voice which sounded in response to the bouncer’s announcement. The Pandawa bowed a little deeper before he slid the doors open with a wide spreading of his arms, a gush of sweet perfume and what one could best describe as incense pouring into the hallway to welcome all who had ventured upstairs. He stepped aside to allow everyone entry after peeking into the room to make certain all was decent, patiently waiting for all to step inside before he would slide the doors shut behind them.

The room he presented was clean and organised with several neatly trimmed bonsai trees, big and small jade statues, bamboo bookcases and more Pandala paintings while a few of the paper walls were drawn open to reveal a balcony overlooking a small courtyard which was embraced by the tavern, and the view of Brakmar’s volcano and many districts. A low table stood before the open doors and with it a very large but comfortable cushion upon which someone laid on their side and held a long but thin pipe, their back turned to all who entered their quarters.

The bouncer didn’t say anything to the group as he made his way to the female Pandawa on the cushion before he leaned in to whisper to her with a soft murmur. 

The small black ear he was closest to flicked before the Pandawa slightly turned her head to fetch a quick glance of the arrivals her manservant brought to her attention. “Thank you, sweet bamboo shoot,” she said, her voice rather gentle in tone before she brought herself up to a standing. Her long black hair fell like a cascade of ink down her back till almost her ankles after she rose to her bare feet, her red kimono-like robes with the golden embroidery and floral print loosely tied around her slender form and looking like it was about to slip down from her shoulders, but it all remained in place after she swept around to formally introduce herself. 

“Honorable guests,” she said humbly while her green eyes fluttered over the gathered group standing before her and the bouncer backed up a little to not tarnish his mistress’ first impression,” my name is Liling, hostess and owner of the refined ‘ _Peach Blossom’s Dance_ ’ establishment. What brings you to my humble abode this pleasant morning?”

A silence followed, a silence which surprised Fernand until he took note of Vivienne standing quietly with her head down while Royale appeared captivated by a shiny jade statue of a wise looking Pandawa in the corner of the room, distracting her enough to not butt into things for once. Seemed it was up to him if Alys wasn’t going to speak up. He looked to the Eliatrope, seeing she was having the same thought as him after she gave him a questioning look before slightly nodding; she would let him do the talking as Bebe’s caretaker.

He stepped forward with a clearing of his throat before he gave the female Pandawa a casual salute by pressing a fist against the left side of his chest while bending forward. “Greetings. Pardon us for coming unannounced and without an appointment. We are searching for someone and were told that you could help us with finding them.”

“You have come to the right place if it is information you seek, honorable Cra; I know many people by name, face, and more. Kings and queens, lords and ladies come to me to find whom or whatever they seek.” She gave her visitors a small bow after concluding her introduction and sat herself back down on the cushion to be comfortable, her observant and inspecting eyes not ceasing with sizing up what she was dealing with. “But all information comes with a price,” she said after taking a small puff from her pipe and settled somewhat,” what will you offer in payment?” 

Payment. This was something they hadn’t thoroughly discussed with all that had occurred and that realization hit Alys and Fernand far too late. They glanced towards each other to see if either had a thought, idea or a suggestion before they looked in unison to the quiet Xelor which stood behind them. She was the one who had suggested this Pandawa to them but she never said anything about payment and thus it was forgotten about… as foolish at it seemed now but then so much was going on. They came unprepared.

Vivienne was motionless, standing completely still with her face tilted down to keep her eyes upon the wooden floor while hiding within the oversized hooded robe which Royale gave her as a gift. Not even a squeak left her; she was unresponsive and it only made the developing situation more tense for those who followed her blindly into Brakmar.

Liling watched on while no verbal answer or offers followed her question, her toxic green eyes upon Vivienne with a piercing gaze before she nodded,” I see. I will have a better look at your payment later. Tell me, honorable guests… Who is it you seek?”

“We are looking for anyone who may have known this girl’s parents,” Fernand began while laying a gloved hand on top of Bebe’s snow white hair, the fact he felt the unease chomping down on the back of his neck making him stiff. He still had a form of payment to worry about and he hoped by the Goddess he devoted himself to that whatever information the Pandawa could give wouldn’t be too expensive,” we were hoping you may have heard of them or know of a lead which will reunite her with any of her relatives, if they are still alive.”

“The girl is an orphan? Does she remember her parents?”

“Yes… and yes.”

“What is her name?”

Fernand gave the top of Bebe’s head a comforting pat as he answered, the look he held rather serious,” Bebe. Her name is Bebe.”

Bebe shuffled a little with her feet before she slowly bent down to grasp for one of her socks and pull it up after it had gathered around her ankle like it usually did, feeling very self conscious as the lady with the pipe looked at her with eyes which tried to peel back layer after layer. Or so it felt. Bebe fidgeted after the sock refused to remain up over her knee, causing Liling to show a faint but warm smile at the girl’s shyness.

“The poor dear,” she said as she crossed her legs before she patted the cushion she sat on,” don’t be shy and come sit over here so we can talk, little dumpling. I would like to ask you a few questions about your parents.” 

The uncertain look Bebe threw Fernand and Alys’ way after she hesitantly took a few steps closer to the female Pandawa was met with a gentle smile from the Eliatrope and an encouraging nod from the Cra after he crossed his arms over his chest. The thumbs up and broad grin she received from Royale after the Sacrier got bored with looking at the statue and leaned out from behind Vivienne caused her to chuckle, the responses she got enough to find some courage to sit next to Liling and talk about her parents.

Liling kept her pipe deliberately away from the child to not bother her with the smoke which rose from it after Bebe came over and crawled onto the large cushion to sit, appearing to be patient as she waited for Bebe to be comfortable before she would urge her to speak about topics she had tried to ignore. “Try to answer me the best you can; it is very important. Let us start with the names of your parents. What were they called?”

“Mama and papa…”

The laughter which bubbled up after Liling stared at Bebe with surprise was an inward chuckle at first before it turned into soft laughter, causing Bebe to join in with a few faint giggles which were far too uncertain in tone. “You truly are adorable, little dumpling; I would keep you to myself if it were possible,” she smiled after her laughter died off and took a deep breath,” but I need your parents’ real names rather than what _you_ called them.”

“Oh.” Bebe took a moment to think even though she knew what the answer was. She didn’t like to think or talk about her parents after that terrible storm in Bonta. She was fine with being with Fernand, Alys and even Royale, so why couldn’t it stay that way? Why did she have to find family she had never seen before or could even remember? Besides, her parents weren’t dead… not if she continued to believe that storm never happened... right? Her pointy ears lowered a little at the dark thoughts going through her head before she quietly said to give into the responsibility to cooperate,” Bejo and Siti.”

“Any family or clan names?”

Bebe shrugged with a pout; the ignorant bliss she tried to envelop herself in all these weeks to remain in denial about her parents’ death began to crack a little and she didn’t like it. ”I don’t know… Mama didn’t have one but papa introduced himself as Bejo Kangean to some people who bought things from us. Most called him Bejo, mama did too.” 

“Kangean?” The question had a reminiscent tone to it before Liling beckoned to her manservant,” bring me the records of ‘K’, the one with the green ribbon.” She took a drag from the pipe as she watched the large Pandawa bouncer bow in compliance before he made his way over to one of the bookcases to find the tome Liling had spoken of, soon returning to her side with a rather heavy looking book which had all sorts of tags and pieces of papers sticking out from between the pages. He laid it on the low table with an audible thunk which indicated it was indeed a heavy bundle of records before he backed away to retake his place by the wall. Liling sat up a little to open the book and flip through the many pages with rapid but delicate sweeps of her fingers before finding whatever she was looking for. “Kangean… That name hasn’t crossed this doorstep for many years but I have heard of it.” 

Fernand wasn’t certain how to feel about the sudden news, his heart skipping a beat though he tried to keep himself composed the best he could. He learned the hard way that good things never lasted long and were always accompanied with something bad.

“But…”

There it was. Fernand visibly cringed with a rolling of his eyes and a small huff after Liling confirmed his suspicion with but a single word. All he could do now was listen.

“If Bejo is no longer among us,” the female Pandawa continued,” I’m afraid I only have bad news.”

Bebe looked in between Liling and the others with a swishing of her tail before carefully asking as nothing else was said or done yet all the expressions she could see weren’t boding well,” what’s the bad news?”

“That you’ll be stuck with Fernand from now on,” Royale blurted out with a smirk, not appearing to be all too troubled by the news but then empathy wasn’t exactly her forte.

“ _Royale_.”

Bebe’s ears lowered a little after Alys shushed the Sacrier with a stern saying of her name, the young girl not understanding what Royale meant at first until it fell into place. To be stuck with Fernand meant there was nobody else to care for her…. that wasn’t so bad, was it? Still, Fernand and Alys didn’t seem to be happy about the news so perhaps it was bad after all.

“The last I heard of an Osamodas with the family name Kangean was after he passed away from old age in the service of house Ramayan, and he only had one son.” Liling nodding slightly in conformation as she stared upon the open page of the retrieved records which showed a list of many names, timestamps, and other kinds of information tied to whomever was written down,” that was more than ten years ago.”

“And you have nothing on the mother?” Fernand asked after pondering about the situation, stroking his goatee while he looked from the corner of his eyes to Bebe to see how she was holding up and if she understood what was being said.

“Alas,” the female Pandawa said before she leaned back into the cushion,” I have nothing more of worth to share when it comes to Kangean.” Her calm expression turned a little harder when footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, the paper and wooden walls and doors of her quarters too thin to isolate any sounds from outside. It wasn’t long before four shadows could be seen through the white paper before the doors slid open and a quartet of people appeared in the doorway.

Everyone fell silent after the doors were slid open without much of a pardon, all present inspecting each other with quick glances before one of the new arrivals stepped forward to enter the hostess’ room without waiting for an invitation or permission to come in. “Good morning,” the woman said after tugging at one of her black gloves and flexed her fingers to fit it properly, carrying a smile upon her red painted lips while her golden eyes held a glint of mischief.

The woman was in the presence of three men of which one was bound and held by the other two. He looked battered with a swollen lip and eye while several scrapes and bruises adorned his busted up face and his clothes were soiled with dirt and blood, a stark contrast to his three so called companions which wore more formal attires.

The sight of the beaten up man alone caused the Eliatrope to freeze on the spot in shock, uncertain of what she was witnessing. She softly gasped in startle when a hand suddenly clamped around her arm and was given a tug, visibly flinching before she looked down to see who exactly had grabbed for her. Alys frowned at the hand which kept its fingers tightly wrapped around her arm, the confusion which welled up bringing along reluctance to look at the Cra and ask him what was wrong after she recognized the hand to be his. Fernand stood close by her, the grip he had on her not weakening while he kept his eyes on the woman that boldly entered. He was nervous from what she could tell, the way he pressed his lips together and dug his fingers into her arm giving away that something was wrong.

Liling had already brought herself to her feet shortly after the doors slid open and said with held back mock to the new arrival,” I see you are still inviting yourself in.”

The woman smirked at the welcome and greeting from the Pandawa before she somewhat inclined her head and laid her left hand against her chest as if she was bowing without bending forward or through a knee,” only when I have wares to sell; Baron Replin Rosessen sends his regards.”

“The Baron’s regards…” Liling repeated before she sighed and shook her head,” that makes it all better, doesn’t it?” She nodded to the large Pandawa to excuse him from the room and have him return to surveying the door and anyone who wished to enter her establishment before she stepped forward to go around the low table and come closer to everyone. “I will inspect whoever you brought me _after_ I have had a closer look at the payment of my current customers.” 

“I’ll wait,” the woman said with a nod before she glanced to the group which was still present but had grown eerily quiet, allowing herself to size up the male Cra which kept staring at her. She looked him over, at first uninterested and about to shift her attention to the woman dressed in blue next to him until a spark of recognition became visible in her eyes and she rose a brow while her confident smile grew a little.

Fernand swallowed while his grip on Alys’ arm grew tighter. It was foolish of him to have hoped the woman wouldn’t remember his face but their first meeting, no matter extremely brief, was far too fresh. She recognized him from the day before in the hallway of the inn when she followed her captain downstairs; the Huppermage Lecreft. The urge to flee screamed in his head but he kept himself where he was; they had nothing to worry about, or so he told himself. They had done nothing to provoke the Huppermage or this Rosessen guy she worked for. As long as everyone wisely kept their mouth shut and let him do the talking, everything would turn out alright.

Alys bit on her lip to keep herself from asking what was wrong after noticing the exchange of glances between the Cra and the mystery woman though couldn’t ignore that Fernand was hurting her with the way he held her arm. She didn’t dare to try anything to have him release her, his behavior only scaring her while Liling approaching forced her to act as natural as she possibly could.

The female Pandawa walked up to Vivienne after she brushed past Fernand and Alys and reached into the hood to cup the Xelor’s chin and tilt her head up to make her face visible, examining what she could see before she tutted. “So skinny… and dirty,” she said with a thoughtful hum before she released the Xelor and turned a little to Fernand,” but she’s worth the information I have given you, since it wasn’t all that much.”

The sudden confusion among the small group which traveled together was overwhelming but it surely didn’t slow down the understanding of what exactly Liling was talking about.

“What? Are you--? No… no, wait,” Alys stammered before she yanked her arm free from Fernand’s grip with a firm jerking and quickly stepped up beside Vivienne to grab her by her shoulders and guide her a few steps away from the female Pandawa,” I am sorry, but you’ve got it all wrong. Vivienne isn’t the payment.”

“Vivienne...? Truly?” Liling looked puzzled before she closed the short distance in between herself and the Xelor and pulled the large hood off with a swift sweep before Alys could stop her. Vivienne’s unevenly cut hair fell free and around her face but was unable to hide her scared eyes which reflected the deep fear she felt as she gazed upon the Pandawa before her. “I know you, don’t I?”

“Y-yes…” Her voice shook while she tried to make herself small in the protective hold Alys held her in. “Please, Liling, m-madam. She not for sale… no sale. Vivi free.”

Liling arched her eyebrows at the stuttering pleas and ignored the dark glares she received from the woman in blue and the Sacrier close behind her while trying to place a name and a face together. “Yes… I recognize you now. Those sunken in cheekbones almost shrouded your pretty face, Vivienne,” she said with a nod before saying rather casually,” such a long time since we last saw each other. Did the Enutrof grow tired of you? I figured he would though it has been a few years since… you lasted longer than I imagined.”

“You…” Alys could hardly find the words as she was too appalled by what she was hearing,” you’re the one who sold Vivienne to that toymaker?” The look of surprise Alys received to her question caused the Eliatrope to waver in disbelief and disgust, the nonchalance Liling was handling the situation with and how the new arrivals watched on without looking phased in the slightest made the whole situation surreal. 

“Why yes, she was one of my wares,” Liling answered honestly before she cocked her head slightly to the side and brought her pipe closer to her red lips,” didn’t she tell you beforehand?”

Fernand only needed to take two broad steps forward to take his place next to Alys, the glare he gave Liling one which could kill though he shot Vivienne with as much harshness when he glanced her way. “She forgot to mention that,” he grumbled with venom in his voice, already surrendering himself to the fact that they got themselves into trouble again though this time he was very uncertain as to how it would end and if it could be saved. If it were to go downhill, he hoped by all the forces in the Krosmoz that the Huppermage would stay out of it.

“My knowledge comes from the sales and trades I make. All these names and faces I have memorized...” Liling turned around to walk back to the low table upon which the heavy book still laid open while watching Bebe quickly shuffle to her feet to keep her distance. “Servants, laborers, lovers of the night…” she said with a dramatic wave of her arm before glancing back over a shoulder to deliberately ignore Bebe’s attempt to return to Fernand and the others, having no quarrel with the young girl but with the ones who weren’t going to uphold their end of the deal,” you seek it, I have it.”

“Slavery,” Royale growled.

“It is such a foul word,” Liling sighed before she begrudgingly nodded and lowered her shoulders a little,” but yes, it is a term for it. However, let us not stray away from the current matter since I have other business to attend to. I have shown you kindness and have given you the information you sought. I therefore expect payment. If it won’t be the Xelor, it will be coin… or someone else of your party.”

Royale was quick to answer for everyone after she pushed herself forward to take a stance in front of Vivienne and jabbed a finger towards the Pandawa while a wicked grin adorned her dark complexion,“ we aren’t giving you anything, you monochrome witch! Except for a firm beating and you won’t look so pretty as that guy over there or Vivi’s previous master once I am done with you.” For once her line of thought was in sync with the others though only she expressed roughly with a certain boldness.

Liling didn’t sigh or blink at Royale’s threats but instead turned a little to the Huppermage and her two men while taking a long drag from her pipe. “Lecreft…” She slowly blew out the smoke before she spoke,” I will forgive your unannounced entry if you deal with this appropriately. If not, all damage caused to my property will be forwarded to Replin; I’ll make certain he hears of any failure.” 

“As expected from Rosessen’s mistress; you truly have the baron wrapped around your finger,” Lecreft said, her voice not holding a hint of mockery or jest but instead sounded fairly respectful and praising while she inclined her head. She swiftly straightened up to turn to the group which huddled together and prepared themselves for whatever may come, saying with a commanding voice after she stretched out her arm and motioned for the new targets,” men. Seize them.”

Weapons were drawn rapidly before the bound captive was shoved back and the two uniformed men pushed themselves forward to obey the order from their corporal, their swords held ready before the sharpened blades slashed through the air to break the group apart and divide them. Yet instead of hitting nothing with feigned blows, the sharp edges met the fluctuating surface of Alys’ shield in unison. The privates were forced back in surprise at the unexpected development, looking at the woman sitting kneeled in front of the Xelor with a strange shield before bloody hands appeared from behind the peculiar shieldmaiden and wrapped around one of the swords after crossing the distance with long tendrils of black and red.

“I’ll be taking that!” Royale sneered with a wild look in her blank eyes, the four blood shaped arms which sprouted from her back pulling at the sword she managed to get a hold on before it was pried from the private’s grip and flung away, the ripping of paper and the clattering which followed indicating the sword had ended up somewhere in the hallway after it tore through one of the walls. The private looked rather offended after he was deprived from his weapon so easily before he threw himself at the Sacrier to take her on the old fashioned way; with bare fists.

Fernand had ducked away behind Alys’ shield with Bebe and Vivienne pressing themselves against his back to find shelter behind the shield, using the cover to release several arrows at the remaining private which kept his distance to try and reflect the incoming magical projectiles. Liling and Lecreft had backed away to the other side of the room to let the situation unfold on its own while the bound captive had scampered off to try and be safe behind the jade statue Royale admired earlier; at the moment it was two versus two if one weren’t to include the shielding, a fair fight. 

As expected; they were fighting back. The female Huppermage didn’t seem bothered by the confirmation of her guess, having expected such; it was a normal reaction towards most attempts of apprehensions and the outcome was most of the time the same too.  

“Rookies?” Liling asked after scowling at the hole in one of her fragile walls before receiving a confirming nod in return while the fight continued on.

“The captain won’t send more experienced privates with me for a mere drop-off of goods,” the Huppermage casually added,” though I’ll admit this is a rather embarrassing display.” Cra, Sacrier, Xelor, Osamodas and… Feca? Lecreft watched on to assess their opponents while she kept close to Liling to serve as a bodyguard if needed, peering through the raven black strands of hair which partially fell before her eyes while the odd shield of the woman dressed in blue received most of her attention. That was no ordinary Feca shield, she was positive of it. She wasn’t intimidated by an under dressed Xelor or an Osamodian child, neither a Cra with a flimsy bow or a Sacrier which couldn’t keep a hold on their senses for she had faced far better and more impressive adversaries but this Feca was new, and different.

Alys kept the shield up to provide cover for everyone behind her before she rose her free hand to draw a circle of Wakfu next to Fernand to conjure a Zaap and summon another one in the far corner of the room, keeping them open with a focused expression. “Use this,” she said after nudging the Cra with a shoulder to gain his attention while indicating with a nod for the private which kept reflecting Fernand’s shots, hoping she could offer an escape from being pinned down.

Fernand looked at the Zaap before he tried to calculate the distance between his opponent and the small portal further away, only needing a second to make the right calculation before he rose up a little on his feet and pulled the bowstring back with fast pulls to release several shots into the Zaap from a certain angle. The arrows took the private by surprise when they came from a completely different direction than he anticipated and quickly backed away to not get shot in either of his feet, lowering his guard.

Taking the chance after distracting and disorienting the man in service of Rosessen’s militia, Fernand was quick to bring himself up to his full height and draw the bowstring far back to materialize a frost arrow, aiming over the edge of the Wakfu shield before releasing the arrow at the stumbling private. The arrow hit the floor with a crackling sound, a small explosion of ice and snow bursting free from the impact before it froze over the floorboards and packed together around the private’s boots while locking him to the spot. The thick ice continued to creep up his legs, not giving away when the panicking private hammered the forming ice with his sword before it encased him up till his shoulders.

One down. Two more to go. 

“I-I’m stuck!” the private called out with a certain despair, unable to squirm himself free while he stood frozen with an arm and his sword held up high but he received no response or aid from any of his companions. His corporal’s eyes were on something completely different than his embarrassing defeat and his fellow private was getting a good beat down from the crazy looking Sacrier.

Lecreft was fixated upon the small Zaap which appeared out of nowhere and unleashed a hail of arrows at one of her men, staring at it before she slowly turned her head to look at the small group hiding behind the shield, her lips slightly parted in awe but also thoughtfulness. The Feca.

Fernand grabbed for Vivienne’s arm to pull her close and look her in the eye after he managed to immobilize one of Rosessen’s people before he sternly spoke with a lowered voice,” I’m not done with you yet, so you better stick close to Bebe and get into the hallway without screwing this up. Got it?” Her frantic nodding and quivering was enough of an answer to Fernand; he would have to trust her on keeping Bebe safe or at least away from the fight. There was an opening and he didn’t want it to go to waste. He gave Vivienne a firm shove towards the open doors before snatching the back of Bebe’s tunic to peel her away from him and push her after Vivienne before shouting,” get going! We’ll be right behind you!”

Bebe scrambled up to her feet and dove past the Xelor to make a break for the open doors, soon disappearing from sight while Vivienne was much slower. Royale was still enjoying herself and kept her adversary well occupied in the close quarter combat they got tangled up in rather than allow him to go after the child and a defenseless ex-slave.

“We have to go,” Fernand urged the Eliatrope after making certain Bebe and Vivienne were out of the room and not followed by anyone,” we can’t fight that Huppermage and I honestly don’t --” He winced when Alys crashed into him with a cry of her own, the shield she kept up and formed from her own Wakfu rippling and crackling with visible sparks and embers where a strange long but thin blade was pressed against the fluctuating surface. The sudden weight of the Huppermage and the impact of her attack against the shield literally knocked Alys off her feet and onto the floor and Cra.

“Finally. An Eliatrope,” Lecreft said with large golden eyes of amazement which reflected the bright shine of the different kind of forces which had clashed with her surprise attack, her peculiar weapon fluctuating in shape and a multitude of colors as she kept it against Alys’ shield. She pressed with a high-heeled foot against the shield’s surface to keep Alys and Fernand pinned while she leaned over it to be able to see the female Eliatrope, the look of amazement slowly fading to turn ice cold and serious,” you’ll regret you set foot in my city.”  



	22. Thorns

 

It was hot. The air rippled with the heat the strange blade of light emitted, the sparks which flew off the collision between Wakfu and the merged elements forcing Alys to clench her eyes shut while trying to keep her shield up. The Wakfu shield was fading and breaking due to the strength of the astral weapon the Huppermage used against her but it was all that stood between the Eliatrope and whatever damage the blade of light and the four elements could cause. 

There was no denying that the Huppermage had ill intent after she charged into the fray and threw herself at Alys, singling the Eliatrope out for reasons yet to be uncovered. Whatever the reason, it was obvious that it bordered on being a personal vendetta rather than an attempt to remove Alys and her companions off the tavern’s premises. The more the seconds crawled by, the more pressure Lecreft placed upon the shield with a foot and her rapier while her golden eyes remained upon Alys’ face to read her reaction and store it away, her own focused and piercing. She had the Eliatrope pinned down with no means of an easy escape.

“Fernand,” Alys grunted while her arms shook with trying to keep the shield up and the rapier’s flashing end away from her as it cut through the edge of the materialized Wakfu,“ I can’t--” Her legs were folded underneath her while the male Cra was stuck under her, both preventing any leeway to roll away or force the Huppermage back with a firm shove. The crackling of the two different type of powers working against each other was blinding so close to Alys’ face but she could feel Fernand wriggle below her in an attempt to get free; she truly needed his help to get out of this one.

What exactly was she dealing with? She never seen or felt anything like it before. Huppermage. She heard Fernand call the woman a Huppermage before she was forced back. It still held no answers however; it was something unknown to Alys.

Fernand had some trouble squirming himself into a favorable position underneath the Eliatrope, her and Lecreft’s combined weight a little too much to push off while danger was ready to gut him. He had to be careful while acting quick without putting himself or Alys at more risk. He didn’t even have the time to curse his decision and approval to go to Brakmar in search for Bebe’s family. That turned out well, didn’t it?

Alys tensed up and clenched her eyes firmer shut when something brushed past her hidden Wakfu wings before a soft buzzing could be heard along with the soft creaking of wood over her head, unable to witness how Fernand pulled back the string of his presented bow to summon an arrow and aim it at the Huppermage. The Cra kept a dead serious look on his face after he managed to pry his bow loose and have it grow to its original size, his teeth somewhat bared as he peered past his knuckles, the shaft of his bow and over the top of Alys’ head towards the woman with the swept back raven black hair and golden eyes. 

There was a delay in the knocking of the arrow as if done so on purpose, allowing Lecreft to straighten up rather than lean over the shield she stood upon before she withdrew her weapon and took her weight away to bring some distance between herself and the fluctuating arrowhead . The arrow shattered with a sharp ringing when her astral rapier lashed out at the magical projectile with a swift strike to bat it away after it was released, giving Fernand and Alys enough freedom and time to jump into action rather than be pinned underneath the Wakfu shield.

The pant Alys released the moment she was no longer pushed onto the floor and Fernand was a sound of relief, the heat which was scorning her face gone and no longer forcing her to avert her eyes. Her shield dispersed as Fernand pulled himself free from under her and rolled away to get up on a knee and foot, his bow held at the ready while he assessed the situation. They had no chance of winning against a Huppermage; they had to get out and follow after Bebe and Vivienne to get to safety.

“Alys, we really have to move,” Fernand warned Alys and saw her nod in compliance; she had a good enough taste of Lecreft’s power and knew she wasn’t experienced enough in battle to stand a chance but they both had a feeling that getting away from the _‘Peach Blossom’s Dance’_ would not be an easy feat. There was a burning hunger present in the Huppermage’s eyes no matter that she looked as cool as ice; she wouldn’t let them go without a fight. 

To prove his guess right, the Huppermage dissolved her weapon and rose her left hand to the ceiling, flames licking the black leather of her glove before they grew in size and swirled around her arm to collect together over the held up hand. A shape began to form and grow within the flaring fire, a sight which caused Liling to back away with terror written over her face and Alys and Fernand to stick close to each other while heat began to build up in the room. With a sweep of her arm, the fire followed after Lecreft’s hand before it was sent forward towards Fernand and Alys, revealing the humanoid shape to be a stone marionette which was set aflame, the fire its armor and shield. It moved incredibly fast as it shot forward at the Huppermage's command, charging in a straight line at the Eliatrope and Cra.

Alys and Fernand dove away to avoid getting hit by the flaming stone before Fernand was caught by surprise, the Huppermage not granting them a moment of respite as she came up close to him after using the charging stone and fire as a cloak to hide behind. She didn’t say anything as she stopped herself right in front of the Cra but the look in her golden eyes wasn’t boding well. Fernand hardly had the time to react, the long shards of ice which formed under the gold clad heels of her boots catching him by surprise before it encased his feet and froze him to the floor.

The ice burned with its freezing chill and almost crushed Fernand with no means of an escape, soon locking him within the tall stalagmite it formed. It encased him faster than his ice arrow had dealt with one of Lecreft’s men, the smirk on her red painted lips visible through the clear layers of ice until it got distorted by the cracks which rapidly formed in the ice. The splintering hurt more than the sudden forming of ice after the stalagmite shattered with but a click of her high heel before she pointed with her left hand towards the Eliatrope to not give her any breathing space either, or allow her a chance to come to the Cra’s rescue.

The burning stone puppet sharply turned to change its direction on her demand, going for Alys after she had summoned a Zaap to force Lecreft away from Fernand. It left a long burn mark across the floor it swiftly crossed, the prickling scent of burning wood filling the room. Alys opened fire at the approaching miniature behemoth but the blasts of Wakfu shooting from the Zaap only chipped away small bits from the collection of rocks rather than blast it apart and stop the stone creature in its tracks; it moved far too fast.

It was within short seconds that the marionette of burning stone closed in on Alys and crashed into her without slowing down, sending the Eliatrope flying before she smashed into the low table with pained cries. The large cushion Bebe and Liling sat upon earlier softened her landing but there was no respite as the stone creature continued its course with charging forward in a straight line, soon finding her while she laid disorientated on what was left of the table and the large pillow. 

The searing pain of burning rock only made Alys scream louder when she unwillingly came into contact with it, numbing her control on her Wakfu and preventing her from countering the attack. She was thrown back like a ragdoll after getting hit a second time before she came to a rolling stop onto the balcony and pieces of burning stone clattered across the floor after the Huppermage’s attack served its purpose and fell apart with a rumbling shudder. 

Pieces of burning paper floated through the air or laid spread across the floor, the few thick tomes which were unfortunate to have laid in the marionette’s path having suffered severe damage.

“Lecreft! Look at what you--! My _precious_ records! Years of work!” Liling screeched after witnessing the damage caused, the female Pandawa’s dismay all too obvious. 

It didn’t phase the Huppermage in the slightest however as all Liling got an in answer was a flick of Lecreft’s left hand to motion for the cowering bound man in the corner of the room after she shoved a disorientated Fernand away from her with a casual release of an element from the palm of her hand. The bookcase which toppled over after Fernand got a face full of air and was slammed into the piece of furniture did not calm down the already infuriated Pandawa, the form of payment that was a beaten up man with a courage of a moumouse not seeming enough to settle for the dishonor Lecreft put her through.

“Rosessen will hear of this,” Liling growled after the Huppermage advanced towards the downed Eliatrope once Fernand was out cold,” in detail.”

“And with bamboo milk drenched lips, I’m sure,” Lecreft added casually as she stepped over the broken table and kicked one of the doused pieces of rock aside to clear her path to what seemed like a victory. She expected the Eliatrope to put up more of a fight but the experience so far was rather disappointing; the Eliatrope was weak. “Get up,” she nearly hissed after her dark red lips curled up to show the white of her teeth while she slowly approached the balcony Alys ended up on,” I am not done with you, Eliatrope.” 

Alys panted as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, the blue fabrics of her attire and pale skin showing faint burn marks of where the flaming stone marionette collided with her. Her head was spinning but she was aware of the situation and tried to gather her senses as swiftly as she could. The sounds of fighting were still present, even after she ended up outside of the room. Royale was still having her fun with the other private while Fernand was down for the count, the current fates of Bebe and Vivienne unknown.

Lecreft’s eyes narrowed after Alys didn’t get up fast enough for her taste and slowed a little in her pace while the golden high heels of her boots hit the scorched floor with a menacing tapping which only urged Alys on to regain her focus. “I know how few there are of your kin, Eliatrope,” she began with a certain distaste which oozed from her silky voice,” leeches, the lot of you, having to rely on the people of this world to support you while giving only ruin in return. Even now you can’t fight your own fights… It is pathetic.” 

Fingers desperately gripped for the wooden banister of the balcony to help Alys back up to her feet, using the balustrade as a support while she listened to the Huppermage talking as she slowly approached with an impending threat. The Huppermage definitely wasn’t rushing into things but there was a hint of impatience which was only fed by disappointment.

“Do you honestly think your crimes will go unpunished?” she asked,” that you can walk around in this city like you own the place after the deaths and destruction your kin caused here?” The look of confusion she received from her felled opponent had her raise a gloved hand to point to the view of the city which was visible over the rooftop of the tavern while the astral rapier was summoned back into her grasp, flickering brightly with a multitude of colors. “The stadium,” the female Huppermage summed up,” the districts. The lost homes and ruined lives. All from that single assault several months ago.”

Alys could barely think though it hit her after she managed to get up on her feet and leaned against the balustrade, her fingers digging into her arm as she was injured. Yugo. The woman was talking about her little brother. The destruction of the stadium… it had something to do with a trial and a Boufbowl match which had gone awry in response to that trial; Yugo did tell her about it, the Prince of Brakmar even mentioned it and wished for some form of retribution for the damage that was caused then but he never received any of it. It was left hanging in the air and now… now it was pinned onto her. “That wasn’t--”

“You?” Lecreft sharply interrupted Alys when she tried to defend herself and Yugo, and let out a dry unmeant chuckle,” I know it wasn’t you, Eliatrope; it was _just_ a little boy… but he has a lot to answer for and you’ll do nicely for it as a responsible adult!” 

Her muscles responded in time with a needed reflex when the Huppermage came charging at her and thrust the astral blade forward to pierce Alys, yet the combined elements only bit the wood of the balustrade, cutting through it like a heated knife through butter. Alys released her injured arm after she threw herself to the side to dodge the attack, burnt but not broken, and spun around to face Lecreft while raising her hands to prepare herself, Wakfu already gathering under her skin and causing her palms to glow with the familiar hue of cyan. 

A person blinded by hatred, yet experienced in combat and magic. This was going to be a very tough opponent for someone like Alys. If she couldn’t hold her own against Qilby the Traitor and Anathar, what chance would she have against someone that controlled all the four elements with great sufficiency, skilled enough to form astral weapons like she could summon a shield? 

The doubt made Alys insecure as she drew a Zaap in front of her held up hand and released several rapid blasts of Wakfu from it to force the Huppermage back but the distance between them only grew smaller as Lecreft repeated the same technique she used against Fernand’s arrow, cleaving and batting the blasts aside with her rapier. The balcony wasn’t big enough… 

Inside the tavern and Liling’s demolished quarters, Fernand came to with a rude awakening. He audibly winced each time one of his cheeks received a painful slap before he managed to grab for the wrists of the one who was roughly papping his cheeks and grunted,” stop, stop, stop.” One of his eyes pried itself open to see who was hanging over him, his vision having some trouble focusing but the broad grin was hard to miss. 

“Rise and shine, hero,” Royale grinned as she sat next to Fernand on the floor and pulled her wrists free with a swift jerking of her arms before she pressed a finger against the Cra’s nose and tried to squirm her other arm underneath him to help him sit up,” we gotta run.”

“Run…?” he asked, sounding disorientated while he weakly tried to shove Royale’s hands and arm away from him as he sat up on his own strength, soon running a gloved hand across his face. What happened? He was hit. Did he lose conscience? Apparently he did… He looked past his fingers to the body of a man close by, laying motionless on the floor while showing signs of injury. It was the private which Royale was going toe to toe with… So she managed to take care of him; good, but where was that Huppermage? His eyes searched for any sign of Lecreft until he caught a glimpse of the red trench coat and golden pauldron she wore outside of the room, along with Alys. “No… No, we aren’t going anywhere,” he said as he tried to get himself up to his feet and gather his senses while searching for his bow,” we have to help Alys.”

Royale was quicker with standing up when she heard Fernand spouting nonsense, the look of disbelief upon her face almost throwing Fernand off as it didn’t exactly fit the current situation, or the response he expected from her. “What, are you _crazy_? You know who that is?” she asked as she motioned with her whole arms and spread fingers towards the women fighting on the balcony,” that’s bloody Timinne Lecreft, the Rose’s Thorns; you _don’t_ mess with the Rose’s Thorns; she’ll _blow_ you into a billion pieces of tofu chow with but a snap of her fingers and a crazy fireball! Two perhaps!”

“You’ve annoyed, offended and messed with everyone so far for laughs and giggles, and now you’re backing out? I don’t think so; Alys needs us!” Fernand objected and grabbed for the Sacrier’s arm to yank her closer and change her mind, only to have his hand get smacked away by a long tendril of black blood which sprouted up from Royale’s arm. He stared at her with twitching fingers as he kept his hand aloft after it got sharply smacked aside, eyes large in bewilderment at the rejection. Royale turning down an opportunity to fight… She was thrilled to beat the snot out of one of that Rose’s Thorns’ underlings, as would be the norm for her. Royale didn’t care for risks, she had taken plenty during the travels, so why was she backing out of all a sudden? Something wasn’t adding up. 

“Nuh-uh, Fern,” she said with a shake of her head and a cold look in her pupilless eyes as she backed away, the thick string of blood retreating into the markings across her arm,” I’m out. You and your damsel in distress are on your own. I’m done with this game. Completely done.”

“Game, wha--? _What_ are you talking about?” Fernand looked perplexed before his face distorted into that of anger and genuine surprise as the female Sacrier suddenly turned and ran out of the room without another word said or done, leaving him and Alys to fend for themselves. “Royale!” he shouted, hearing how her soles of her bare feet rapidly hit the wooden floorboards before the sound began to fade away, indicating she was truly fleeing without a care for the people she spent the last few weeks with,” this isn’t a game, gods damn it! _Come back here!_ ”

All Fernand got was the sounds of fighting from the balcony as an answer, the agonizing feeling of betrayal causing him to tremble in vexation. He should have known Royale would desert them during a crucial time, that selfish-- He balled his hands into fists to try and stay level headed but the situation wasn’t allowing him to do so. Alys was in trouble and Bebe was somewhere unknown with that pathetic Xelor which brought them here in the first place. Hopefully the child was safe... He had to find her and fast.

“I swear to Cra I hope Shukrute obliterates your soul when you are spat into that pit,” he growled under his breath as he couldn’t shake off Royale’s treachery before the sickening noise of splintering wood caught his attention and diverted it to the balcony. The Huppermage was demolishing the balustrade with that weapon of hers as she kept blocking in the Eliatrope to prevent any form of an escape. He had no choice; he _had_ to intervene. He threw a hurried look around to find his bow, seeing it laying by the unconscious private of Rosessen’s personal militia before he picked it up and glared to the female Pandawa which stood with arms crossed and pipe held by the captive Lecreft brought with her as an object to sell. “Are you going to try anything?”

Liling huffed as if Fernand’s words deeply insulted her before a crinkle appeared of her snout. “Do I look like I will?” she asked with a tremble in her voice before she bared her teeth and flung her pipe at Fernand with a terrible flinging of her arm, the long thing filled with tobacco hitting the floor at his feet,“ you hooligans destroyed all of my precious work! It will take months to get everything back in order!”

Trafficking… That’s all this splendorous tavern held within its depths. The trafficking of unfortunate mortal souls into slavery. It disgusted him but then this was Brakmar; even if he were to try and stop her, someone else would pick up where she left off. “Get out,” he said with obvious distaste as he turned his back on Liling and looked towards the balcony,” and don’t even think of sending any of your goons up here… or after any of us.”

The female Pandawa couldn’t hide how displeased she felt, the look she gave Fernand one which could kill but she still contained her grace as she took her leave, her silk robes flowing after her as she walked out with small steps and her chin held high. “Come, girls…” she said calmly and sweet after she passed the threshold and stepped into the hallway, speaking to a few of the women in her service which came to check on the sounds of fighting and see if their mistress was alright while taking cover in the corridor to not get accidentally hurt or involved,” we best reassure any of our honorable guests that caught wind of this barbarous brawl that they are safe. Be sure to give them a free round of bamboo milk if they are distraught.”

A ‘yes, madam’ was uttered in unison before the concerned women scampered off to attend to the guests they were assigned to; fights within the tavern were not uncommon though rare. That it came from Liling’s office and personal quarters was concerning but whatever their mistress decided, they would obey and follow her wishes to keep their job and off the streets.

She was boiling with rage but her beauty kept it fairly well hidden as Liling made her way downstairs to get into the safety of a more crowded area until the sound of snapping wood caused her eye to lightly twitch. She would make certain that her lover, the Baron Replin Rosessen, would find a suitable punishment for Lecreft wrecking the place. Rose’s Thorns or not, her business would not be tainted by that woman and her actions.

“I suggest you leave when you find the chance,” Fernand said after he ripped the ropes loose around the man’s bound wrists to grant him freedom after Liling left the demolished room and didn’t even try to drag Lecreft’s ‘payment’ with her. He made the wild guess that the captive Lecreft and her men brought in was the very same man with the sack over his head the day before in the inn, a guess which made him feel a little better since something good came out of this mess…  even though it was but a small glimmer of hope.

The man smiled at him with a grateful smile which missed several teeth as he rubbed his wrists and nodded to the Cra, his swollen cheek and lips not doing him much good with trying to express his gratitude with words. 

Fernand gave a small nod in turn before he lightly laid a hand upon the man’s shoulder and pleaded,” if you find the little Osamodas girl on your way out, however you decide to escape this place, please tell her to not stray far but stay hidden; I will look for her when I am done here. Please?” It was the best shot he had for now, even if he had to entrust this to a stranger. He expected the man felt indebted enough to keep an eye out for Bebe, no matter the situation and the confident look in the not swollen eye of the man proved his expectation to be true.

“Ohfhhkhorsh.” 

“Thank you, now go… before things get too hot in here,” Fernand said as he brought himself up to his feet and backed away to prepare his bow,” be careful.” He watched the freed man scurry away after he found his balance before he looked over the frozen private close beside him; still stuck in the ice; he wouldn’t cause any trouble. Good. It was time to follow Bebe’s, Royale’s and the man’s example and get away from this disgusting place. A good thing he was in the Cra military; at least he had fighting experience and he would use it against the Huppermage, even if the chances of beating her were pretty slim.

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and remind himself of all the training he gone through before he called out for the Eliatrope while drawing the tense bowstring far back,” Alys!” He didn’t expect a clear response with her being tangled up in a fight she was obviously struggling with, but he would do with any hint of observance. Her eyes flicked towards him as if she was trying to find where exactly he was in a fit of panic and he shouted as she turned to face him while she stumbled back,” Alys! Don’t look!”

Lecreft flung herself around to see what the commotion was about, the fluctuating rapier dragging across the floor with her turning and leaving an almost clean cut trail in the wood before she met a brightness which caught her by surprise. The arrow Fernand released soundlessly exploded in between her and Alys with a blinding flash, the raising of Lecreft’s arm to block her eyes far too late. Disorientated and agitated by the surprise attack, the Huppermage blindly lashed out with her rapier in an attempt to strike Alys but she hit nothing but air, the Eliatrope sitting on her ankles before the Huppermage after she protected her eyes and ducked down. “Cowards,” Lecreft hissed through her teeth and red painted lips when she thrust again in the hopes to find Alys with her blade, the agitation only growing worse and making her lose her cool. 

“I’m sorry,” Alys’ quiet voice sounded from the darkness and dancing spots before a burning but forceful hit collided with Lecreft’s stomach and chest, the blast of Wakfu sending her back into the room with a surprised but painful grunt. The dragging of the high golden heels of her boots didn’t slow her down after Alys unwillingly took advantage of Lecreft’s blinded state and knocked her back with a well aimed eruption of Wakfu, soon feeling her back hit the scorched floorboards.

Fernand looped around the Huppermage as she rolled across the floor and what was left of the low table until she ended up in the middle of the room, laying still and flat on her stomach before a heavy shake went through her body and she pushed herself up on her hands with a rough shaking of her head and an angered growl.

“Go, onto the roof,” Fernand said after he grabbed Alys’ wrist to drag her along in his running before he hopped onto what was left of the balustrade to jump down onto the roof of the tavern which sealed in the open courtyard,” we’ll have to find a way down and quick.” He praised his Goddess and all the others when he felt Alys cooperate rather than work against him like Royale had done and soon enough the dark roof tiles clattered under their feet after they jumped down from the balcony, his eyes searching for an escape after he easily scrambled up to his feet.

“We can use my Zaaps.” It wasn’t the best suggestion, not with the ill effects Zaaps had on non-Eliatropes; it could leave Fernand too sick and disorientated to continue with running but it was still one of the better options they had with how far up they were from the ground and danger lurking close by. The uncertain look she received from Fernand only made her more doubtful about the suggestion she made, but the quiet nod he gave was all that was needed. Zaaps it was.

Alys sought her balance upon the sloped roof after she grinded to a stop in her running and drew a circle of Wakfu in front of her to make the required Zaap to escape, her hand shaking with the nerves, adrenaline and aching of her injuries. The wisps of cyan which seeped from her fingers connected together to form a floating oval circle, large enough for either of them to go through before Alys took a step back to survey the surroundings to find a suitable position for the sister Zaap to appear. They had to run and hide before they could look for the others. Where were they...?

“No more running, Eliatrope!” The voice rang through the air before a hail of astral blasts came raining down from above and forced Fernand to retreat rather than make a dive for the opened portal, quickly backing away towards the other side of the roof to avoid getting hit by the large radius of incoming projectiles. Several roof tiles shattered with loud pangs after the balls of light and the elements missed the Cra and Eliatrope, the portal swiftly closing with no trace of Alys to be seen until right above the open courtyard another portal opened and the Eliatrope came jumping out with an uncalculated teleport.

Lecreft’s head snapped to where the new Zaap appeared after unleashing a large scaled attack before she sprinted forward to leap off of the balcony and summoned a gust of air to propel herself forward after she pushed off with a high arch. She flinched when something tore through the sleeve of her trench coat after Fernand opened fire but the arrow didn’t manage to change her course as she dove straight at the reappearing Eliatrope; her prey had nowhere to go and the shock present on Alys’ face made that all too clear.

“Your kin _will_ be punished,” she said with disdain as she stretched out her right four-fingered hand towards Alys and used the loss of the Eliatrope’s momentum to her advantage, swiftly closing the distance between them. The torrent of fire and air which formed in front of the leather clad hand tugged at them both before it erupted against Alys’ chest and forced her back with tremendous force while Lecreft hardly felt the knockback of it. She glared to Fernand as he ran forward in an attempt to catch Alys, she herself falling victim to gravity. 

The strength of the blast gave Fernand no respite or mercy after he threw himself behind the Eliatrope to prevent her from crashing into the roof, the cry he let out a painful one as he instead got his back driven against and into the ceramic tiles while the impact of Alys literally knocked the air out of him. They both bounced off against the roof with a deafening shattering before anything solid disappeared underneath them and they fell helplessly to the ground far below.

Lecreft used another air spell to direct herself to one of the open walkways which looked out over the inner courtyard of the tavern, having lost sight of her opponents though she heard the results of her attack; like hitting two piwies with one stone. 

She was quick to draw open one of the many slide doors which stood lined up along the walkway while ignoring a few curious patrons which had come out of their rooms to look at the commotion, causing two servants of the tavern to scream and squeal in surprise at the sudden interruption of the exclusive dance and dinner they were preparing for a guest. The gorgeously set table met the Huppermage’s high heeled boots as she leapt across it and knocked a few things off, not allowing anything or anyone to get in her way in her rush to get downstairs. She was not going to lose track of that Eliatrope; Brakmar demanded justice for the damage done and she would give it.

Alys rolled over after hitting the ground, the fall from the roof having taken a few detours with the awnings and overhangs she and Fernand fell upon on the way down after they got knocked off by the Huppermage’s attack. It softened the impact upon what was solid ground but it was still a painful experience, especially when already injured. They landed behind the large building which was the tavern, the backyard a large open space with several sitting areas, plenty of strung paper lanterns and a patio which granted a good view of the broad lava river which streamed past and cut its way through the massive city.

“Fern…” she coughed after bringing herself up on her knees, her head spinning as she sought for a sign of the Cra. She found his bow first, something she instantly and desperately clutched for to reclaim it before she took note of something next to her. Fernand was very close by; she could touch one of his feet if she so desired it. He was surrounded by pieces of thick ceramic as he laid upon his stomach on the cobblestones while a few pieces of the broken roof tiles were lodged into his back, the dark green fabrics of his shirt staining with the blood from the puncture wounds. The sight alone instantly brought clarity to Alys’ mind, the flaring worry overwhelming her. “Fernand!” 

She scrambled to his side to check on him, the weak groan he let out in response to the calling of his name a sign he was still alive but not fully conscious. Whatever was she going to do? She threw a quick glance around while trying to ignore the thumping pain she was experiencing from her hip and shoulder, knowing time was not in her favor. The Huppermage was nowhere to be seen but it would be foolish to assume she had given up on claiming redemption for what Yugo did to Brakmar; she _had_ to get herself and Fernand to safety and fast.

Biting back her wincing was near impossible as she forced herself to stand up and clamped the shrunken bow between her teeth before she grabbed for Fernand’s arms to try and drag him with her, her nails almost digging into his leather clad wrists while she huffed through her nose. He was heavy, she was hurting… and still she tried to be careful as she pulled at him to wherever would be safe. It wasn’t going to work though… It was too slow; they would be found before she could even reach the wall which surrounded the tavern’s backyard.

She panicked as she frantically glanced around for a solution, her grip around Fernand’s wrists tightening while she bit down harder on the hilt of the bow. He was bleeding, that crazy woman was bound to come after them and they were in Brakmar; this would only end badly if she couldn’t find anywhere safe to go, even if it were for but a moment. 

Her hidden wings perked up when she caught sight of a large circular grating in the cliffside of the lava river which separated two Brakmarian districts like an orange glowing canal, the water which poured past the metal bars of the grating causing steam to rise where it made contact with the lava; a sewer tunnel. It was a bit far as it was on the other side of the broad river but she should be able to reach it with a Zaap. She released Fernand’s wrists to form a portal while trying to gather her scattered focus, her heart racing and only increasing the aching of her chest during her attempt to summon a Zaap. _Faster_. She was running out of time.

One of the backdoors flung open with a well placed kick before a rather calm and collected looking Huppermage appeared in the doorway, her golden eyes searching the empty backyard of the large luxurious tavern for any trace of the Cra and Eliatrope. She slowed in her pace at the sight of the broken roof tiles and smears of blood across the cobblestones before she made her way over to where the duo presumably had a rough landing. Her eyes followed the trail of blood towards the stone wall with intrigue until the trail abruptly ended.

“Of course,” she said with cloaked disappointment before she straightened up and continued the search after the only available trail grew cold all too fast. Leave it to an Eliatrope to flee like a coward with their pathetic portals. She couldn’t have gone far, not with the beating Lecreft put her through and the deadweight of whomever was dragged across the ground like a sack of potatoes. Besides, the Eliatrope was weak. Even the boy responsible for the destruction and chaos in the outer city of Brakmar with that fool Mmmmmmmmmporpg had more of a fight in him than that pale haired female.

Alys pressed herself against the arching wall of the tunnel with a small sidestep after she could see the Huppermage look towards the other side of the lava river before her head turned to divert her eyes towards the bridges further downstream, obviously searching for her escaped opponents and determining in which direction they had gone. The Eliatrope held her breath as she waited while clutching her injured arm against her side, praying to the one she devoted herself to that their hiding spot in the sewer pipe wouldn’t be discovered. The filthy water she stood in continued to stream past her ankles as the seconds crept by until the woman in the red coat turned around and decided to continue her search elsewhere, the distance between the tavern and the sewer pipe on the other side of the river having the Huppermage underestimate Alys’ capabilities.

“Thank the Goddess,” Alys sighed in relief before she laid her free hand over her face to collect herself, a shaking breath leaving her. This was awful. How would they find Bebe, Vivienne and Royale now? It definitely wasn’t safe around that tavern anymore… Goddess, this was all her fault. Her grip on Fernand’s bow only tightened with the clenching of her stomach, the guilt she felt all too strong. 

Her people already weren’t held in the highest regard by Brakmar but this day proved it was worse than she imagined. She and those she considered friends were right out attacked for it. To have come to this city was a death trap…  and if this commotion were to reach the Brakmarian Prince in any way, she could say goodbye to any future negotiations for all those children depending on her. It was incredibly bleak. If Yugo hadn’t caused so much devastation during that Boufbowl match, this wouldn’t have happened; nobody would have gotten hurt.

The stirring beside her held the tears at bay, the guilt she felt pushed aside by the worry for the Cra’s well being as he returned to the land of the living after the fall robbed him from his conscience. “W-where...?” he asked hoarse after somewhat gathering his senses before he let out a wince and leaned forward to take his aching back away from the wall he was resting against.

“I brought us to safety, for the moment at least,” Alys explained as she leaned over towards Fernand and held his bow out for him, something he didn’t take instantly,” that woman is looking for us but I managed to shake her off by bringing us here.”

Fernand lifted one of his hands out of the water to accept his bow back before he rose an arm and swallowed down a gag while covering his nose after realizing where Alys found a hiding place. The sewers. Of all places… It saved them though, that much he could tell. He wasn’t certain if to feel disgusted, grateful or both. The smell wasn’t all too bad so close to the exit of the tunnel but the idea that he was sitting in bodily fluids and what not was not the most reassuring for his stomach; it already felt upset and his back was hurting like crazy.

“We have to get back out there,” he said, his voice muffled by the fabrics of his sleeve he lightly held against his mouth and nose,” Bebe… Bebe needs us.”

“We can’t go back there right away, Fernand… it is too dangerous; we’ll get caught for sure. We should keep our distance until we are certain Bebe is no longer on the tavern’s premises.”

She was right. That place should be on high alert and coming near it shortly after running away would only heighten the risk of getting into trouble again. He was in no condition to fight, not anymore… and he expected Alys to be in a similar boat as him. There was one thing which was in their favor however. “Lecreft can’t cover the whole district alone unless she is to gather reinforcements, though I doubt she will resort to such measures as calling for aid will take time away from her and her stupid vengeance,” he said, hoping he was right. He bit back on a pained grunt when trying to get back on his feet though the support Alys offered by holding his arm was enough to help him without injuring himself further,” she’s on the prowl… and that she is alone will be in our advantage. We can outsmart her if we play our cards right… We have to hurry though; who knows what happened to Bebe and the longer we stay put, the smaller our chances of escape will be.”

Alys nodded in agreement; hurt or not, they had to act fast. “I would Zaap us out of here but…” she hesitated, her eyes drawn towards Fernand’s back,” I don’t think it will do you any good. Zaaps don’t have a kind effect on those who aren’t an Eliatrope and you are badly injured.”

Fernand looked Alys over before his shoulders slumped a little; those portals she was able to create would have brought them more swiftly to the other side of the river and closer to wherever Bebe was but he had to face facts; if that ill feeling he had in his stomach was from going through a Zaap rather than the smell they stood in, he rather not experience it again while fully awake and in pain. “We’ll find a way out; there is bound to be a stairway or a ladder somewhere which will lead up to the surface. Let’s go.”

He took the lead as he ventured further into the tunnel and walked through the shallow water with Alys close behind him, his mind set on finding the girl he watched over and escaping this wretched city.  



	23. Aid

 

Her crying was muffled, the exhaustion written on her face. “I want mama and papa.” A stifled sob followed in retortion to her spoken wish. “I  _want_  mommy!” The matted thin fur, now moist with tears, brought no comfort to the girl as she hugged a squirming bow meow against her chest and rubbed her cheeks and nose against the sleek but bony frame of the feline. She kept herself small in the dark corner of the alleyway, huddled up into a ball while a shadow was cast over her and hid her from sight.

Empty eyes gazed down upon the crying child, having watched her for what seemed like forever ever since they took refuge in the alley. Bebe acted brave the whole duration of trying to get to safety and didn’t audibly complain until they retrieved the bow meow Leaf from the inn room and they decided to hide somewhere out of sight. The wait for a sign from Fernand or Alys after all that happened cracked the young girl, the walls she built up crumbling and making way for all she bottled up and suffered from. She had been crying ever since… and Vivienne didn’t know what to do to make it stop.

“Why did you take us there?” Bebe’s voice was like a hail of glowing embers at the female Xelor,” the mean lady… She--she was  _mean_!” 

No answer, not at first at least. The Xelor twitched like a rusty toy after getting wound up before she slumped through her knees and sat herself down before Bebe, the collapse onto the dirty ground sounding and looking painful as her body and muscles didn’t even try to cushion the impact her knees would make upon the cobble stones. There was no sign of pain however, the pale face with the sunken in cheeks bone remaining void of expression until one of her skinny arms rose up and a hand was dropped onto the top of Bebe’s head.

The young Osamodas retracted a little after seeing the flaked patches of skin and flesh across Vivienne’s bare arm, chest and face, fresh but not bleeding, the soft rhythmic patting feeling more like someone mindlessly tapping to a tune than a motion of comfort. Her voice was soft, hoarse and broken but she spoke while attempting to soothe the crying girl and give an answer to her question,” wanted to help. Vivi thought… Madam Liling know many. She know parents. Perhaps. Useful, perhaps. It was chance… Vivi no want trouble. She only wanted to help...”

Bebe ran the back of her sleeve under her nose to wipe it rather than stain Leaf’s fur further, her lips still trembling while tears continued to pour. That woman was horrible. She couldn’t understand why Vivienne thought it was a good idea to go and see that Pandawa even though valuable information was shared before everything went bad. Valuable but terrible information for Bebe. Her family… there was none left, her parents were dead and Fernand and Alys were missing, maybe dead too. Who would care for her now?

Her sniffling and sobbing intensified at the thought, the whimpers she let out a sign she wanted to cry aloud but knew she couldn’t as she was still hiding. Brakmar was a horrible place, with horrible people. She wanted to leave. She wanted for Fernand and Alys to find her and take her somewhere safe.

Her sleeve covered hands clasped over her nose and mouth when she caught a familiar sight far behind Vivienne and huddled away into the corner she sat in with an intense fright which was written all over her face. Vivienne reacted slow by turning her head to see what or who spooked the girl before her movement became more fluid and faster when she caught sight of the Brakmarian Huppermage that attacked Alys in Liling’s office. The Xelor hunched over Bebe to hide her from sight, hoping that the blue of her robes were dark enough to blend in with the shadows and darkness of the alley while she peered past the edge of her oversized hood towards the Huppermage that came down the street in a hurry.

Timinne Lecreft had a clear destination, a goal. Her eyes were on the sign of the inn she approached, her tread bordering between a jog and marching before she hurried inside and made a beeline up the stairs. Nobody tried to stop her, the innkeeper knowing full well who she was while other patrons either didn’t care, didn’t know or were already looking for the closest and fastest way out if it turned out they were the Huppermage’s target. She had no eye for them; all she was thinking of was the door before which the male Cra stood when she saw him the day before.

The Cra was a friend of the Eliatrope, perhaps her lover; they were bound to share a room together and if her suspicions were correct then that room would be the one she passed him by after she and her captain retrieved some lowlife scum on their lord’s order. Timinne wasn’t expecting anyone to be in that room; it would be insulting if she was dealing with dumb fools that would hightail back to their inn room in the hopes to hide or whatever, but it was the only lead she had and she took it with both her hands. It was already frustrating enough that she lost track of that woman; it made her blood boil.

Eliatropes… She would watch them all burn. She loved this city and she would die for this nation; it was her dedication. To witness such a little Wakfu controlling pest defile it all and get away without receiving any punishment for his crimes was an insult she refused to accept and forget. A mere child! Why didn’t the Prince of Brakmar and his council act to it? Why did they allow him and his friends to leave? Because they won a stupid game? No matter… she would do it, gladly so. She would teach the Eliatropes a lesson they wouldn’t quickly forget and have them think twice about mocking Brakmar.

Unaware that two of the people she was looking for were right outside, Timinne approached the door Fernand stood in front when she brushed by him and made eye contact for the first time. She didn’t slow down nor stop to listen. The spark of light which flashed from the palm of her hand elongated into the rapier she wielded earlier, her stride confident as she marched straight up to the door and plunged the blade with its multicolored aura through the old lock and doorknob.

The strong scent of molten metal and burning pine rose up as the heat of her weapon pushed itself through the lock before Timinne yanked her rapier back, leaving an orange glowing hole in the door. It gave easily away after she kicked against it, the door swinging open to give her entry after it met the golden heel of her boot. She was welcomed with silence, the room she strode into empty; there wasn’t a sign of life… not at first glance at least.

She bent down to look under the bed while she walked, her rapier humming as it continued to fluctuate in her left hand and granted some light to chase away any shadows underneath the furniture. Nothing, just pieces of frumpled parchments. She reached out for one to unfold it and read what was written on it as she straightened back up before she lit the piece of paper on fire without a word said, the flames curling around her leather clad fingers while the paper turned to ash in the palm of her hand. Nothing but a greeting and some sappy mushy stuff about missing someone. 

No luggage or belongings and the beds were made. Either they carried all their belongings with them when they went to see Liling or they had gone in and quickly retrieved everything to then flee. Whatever the case was, there was no sign of them. Of course… Of course they aren’t here. They already left!

“ _Gods damn it_!” She nearly shrieked to express her frustration and grabbed for the nearby chair in a fit of blinded rage before she flung it towards the window, the glass shattering and frame splintering with the impact of the throw. The chair tumbled through the air before it crashed upon the filthy cobblestones below, breaking into several pieces while shards of glass rained down and caused several people in the street to quickly duck for cover while a few pistols were drawn and aimed at the broken window in precaution. 

No shots were fired, but the anger continued to flare within the room. Timinne swung a torrent of air and fire around her as she turned herself around to glare at the room she found to be void of her prey, flipping both the beds over while the tossed about bed sheets caught fire. “Where  _are_  you?!” she growled before she stormed out of the room, ignoring the few people that were lingering in the hallway in curiosity before the familiar shouts and warnings for fire sounded in her wake and echoed down the staircase she descended. 

She didn’t have the time nor the care to fix the damage she caused. She wanted that Eliatrope so she could give her like a trophy to her lord and master but foremost the Prince, all so Brakmar’s name could be restored after that boy besmirched it. Failure was not an option!

Timinne ran out off the building after she shoved aside the inn keeper and one of his housekeepers that were carrying filled buckets of water to put out the fire, her eyes searching before she chose a direction to go. The safest bet were the stationary Zaaps, the only exits and entries to this city that was surrounded by lava for miles. If that Eliatrope was on the run and hurt, she was bound to try and make her escape there. 

The Huppermage didn’t hesitate to steer herself, running like her life depended on it… and maybe it did. She was in such a hurry and blinded with anger towards Alys, that she didn’t take note of the two refugees hiding in the alleyway further down the street. 

The crashing chair nearly sent Bebe running, the frantic shrieking from inside caused the girl to quiver in her socks but Vivienne kept her in that corner, safe and sound. They hardly dared to breathe or stir after their adversary left. They had no idea what to do next. Should they wait a while longer? Would the Huppermage return here? Doubtful after she found the room empty and caused smoke to rise from the broken window as the fire was being quenched. This was the safest place to be for the Xelor and Osamodas, for now at least.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

“Do you wish to lean on me?”

“No, stop asking.”

Alys looked with large eyes of worry upon the bloodstains and torn fabrics of Fernand’s shirt as she followed him, his pace slow while he walked with a hunch and an arm clamped around his waist. Her hands were held aloft, ready to catch the Cra or to grab for his arm if he were to stumble and collapse, her shoes soggy from the filthy water she and Fernand waded through in the sewers before they found a broken gate which brought them back to the surface. She kept asking him if he needed her support, if he wanted her to remove the pieces of broken ceramic that were lodged into his skin to ease the pain, but he stubbornly refused. She couldn’t help but repeat her questions though. “Please Fern--”

“No. Stay behind me and cover my back,” he bit,” we’ll only draw more attention if I were to lean on you like some drunkard or injured weakling. We’ll have rogues on us within seconds!”

“Fernand, you are injured. You can’t push yourself like this. At least let me help…” 

The Cra regretted the attempt to look over his shoulder to Alys, the long drawn out wince he released more of a grumble than anything else after tensing his neck and shoulder muscles hurt like Shukrute. “You’re injured too. Carry yourself and keep an eye out for Bebe… or that woman. We’re closing in on the tavern.” His voice grew darker the more he spoke. He dreaded to return to the ‘ _Peach Blossom’s Dance_ ’, but that’s where all the trails began and hopefully one of them would lead him to Bebe. The walk through the city was a painful one, but nobody even tried to get in their way. Nobody in this city cared and while that greatly bothered him before, he welcomed it now that he was beginning to grow numb with the pain he endured.

“What about Royale? She knows this place; we have to find her too,” Alys said after she tore her worried gaze away from Fernand’s back to look at his messy blond hair, a look of surprise creeping over her when Fernand scoffed with a feigned and dry laugh.

“I hope she dove head first into that lava river after she ran with her tail between her legs out of that messed up place. She  _deserted_  us, Alys. Don’t expect her to be looking for us, for she isn’t! If she is… well, I’ll throw her into that river myself the moment we cross paths. I wouldn’t even hesitate.” It was all but a game to the Sacrier. He warned Alys for her, and did she listen? No, she gave that crazy woman a second chance. He should have pushed harder… If he had put his foot down back then, they wouldn’t have been saddled up with that nutcase of a treacherous dysfunctional Xelor and neither would they have ended up in Brakmar. All of this could have been avoided if he hadn’t been so meek in the Eliatrope’s presence.

Alys was silent after Fernand spoke harshly of Royale, her hands and shoulders lowering along with her hidden wings. Was she surprised by his words? No… She was disappointed and upset, but most of all frustrated, though not by Fernand's honesty. It was difficult to have no memories of things; it made the world seem less dark and dangerous than some stories made it out to be. The tales of people with ill and bad intent were like bedtime stories, especially after being surrounded by people who unconditionally love and care. Emelka was peaceful, she had friends in Sadida and Bonta. Enemies or rivals were far too few, even with the things she went through in Sadida and Shukrute. This journey proved to her that the world was a tough teacher with an unforgivable and twisted side to itself. The Masqueraider, Ush Galesh, the mushd, Aurum Bullion, slave workers, Brakmar, the Huppermage that was hunting them down, and Royale… was there anything which could make up for all the trouble she and her travel companions found themselves in the last few weeks?

Her nightmare was too foreboding. Blood, golden skulls, the desperate and frightened screaming of the children and threatening shadows. Was Brakmar connected to the nightmare, in particular the Huppermage with her red and golden attire? She caused Alys and Fernand to bleed and spoke ill of the Eliatropes; it had to be a connection. Goddess, why didn’t she take the nightmare more seriously? It warned her… just like Fernand had done.

Fernand slowed in his walking once the surroundings became a little more familiar, the carved rose symbol of Rosessen more present in the narrow and dark streets they moved through. They were on the right path from what he could guess. Hopefully the Huppermage wasn’t waiting for them. He kept his bow in its holster to not alert any trigger happy folk that were lurking through windows, or stood at street corners for a chance to gain some coin or pick an easy fight.

“There,” Alys whispered as she touched the back of Fernand’s broad belt to avoid touching his injured back, her eyes upon one of the several roofs that were visible after they rounded a corner and stuck close to the walls of the houses and shops they passed. One of the roofs, the tallest of them all, was familiar with its Pandala-like architecture,” it’s on our left. Do we go closer…?”

“We have to if we want to find a trace of Bebe. Stay close and--?” His voice trailed off with a questioning tone when a rather obnoxious sound caused Fernand’s long ears to twitch, his honey colored eyes scanning the surroundings to find the source of it. It sounded like someone beckoning, but also spitting and hissing at the same time, an odd combination which somewhat disgusted him too. 

In the arch of a building stood a figure hidden in the shadows, a man. He leaned with his whole weight against the doorframe of what was a rather crooked house squashed between two much larger buildings, the rope around his neck a dead give away to who he was though the swollen eye, bruises and tattered clothes helped with Fernand recognizing the man.

“It’s you,” he said baffled, indeed surprised to see the man that was brought before Liling as some form of payment, the one Fernand granted freedom during the commotion. The Cra quickly looked around to make certain it was safe and nobody was watching before he made his way over towards the freed captive and asked,” why are you still here?” Trying to move fast hurt a ton, but he hadn’t forgotten the request he slid the captive’s way. Had he seen Bebe? Was that why he was still in the vicinity of the tavern?

The severely beaten up man looked horrible, but he cracked a slack jawed smile towards Alys after she carefully approached before he grabbed for Fernand’s shoulders to lean on him. The wince Fernand bit back was either not picked up on or ignored as the freed captive tried to talk while hunching closer to the Cra,” I shaw fhe little girl, fwiend.” 

“You saw Bebe?” Fernand’s eyes grew larger before he too grabbed for the man’s shoulders with a certain desperation, having to withhold from shaking him to get answers to the many questions which overwhelmed him,” what happened? Is she alright?”

The captive nodded. “She wash wifh fhe Xelor. Popped fhrough fhe wall to appear outshide, Xelor magic, no doubt. Fhe Xelor looked inshured, fhe girl wash fine from what I could shee. Fhey ran, but I couldn’t follow…” He looked sincerely disappointed while gazing down to his right leg, the one he wasn’t putting any weight on. He was injured, just like Alys and Fernand, but he believed he had a debt to pay and therefore remained. The Cra did say he was to return to the tavern and so the freed captive waited to repay his kindness of freeing him, after the Osamodian girl and the unprotected Xelor fled and disappeared in the streets of Brakmar.

“Which way did they go? Were they followed?” Alys inquired when Fernand’s inspecting gaze was already on the streets in the hopes to catch a glimpse of Bebe.

The man shook his head with a thoughtful humming and smacking of his swollen and broken lips,“ not followed, no. Fhey were alone. Fhey went fhat way, fhat way.” He dramatically wove with a hand into the direction he saw Vivienne and Bebe go, his talking obscured by his missing teeth, swollen lip and cheek as he urged for both the Cra and the Eliatrope to hurry. He slowly broke away from Fernand while he kept motioning which way his saviors should go, not wishing to linger much longer nearby the place he was going to be sold off to if Timinne hadn’t launched an attack.

Alys looked to where the man was waving to, the concern for his well being balanced out by the worries for Bebe. “The inn is in that direction…” she said after a quick moment of thought and mentally trying to form a map of the area,” they must have gone there because it is the only clear rendezvous point we have.”

“And the most obvious one,” Fernand cut in,” that Huppermage knows we have a room there, Alys. If Bebe was brought there by Vivienne, then--” He didn’t dare to finish his sentence. It was too soon to make morbid guesses and he truly didn’t want to think about Bebe getting captured by that vile relentless woman with a thirst for blood.

“We’ll find her…” The reassurance was all she could give Fernand for the time being as she lightly touched his arm and turned to the captive who was now a free man,” will you be alright, sir?”

Though black, purple and blue, the man’s swollen and battered face brightened up with the expression of concern from the woman dressed in blue. “Yesh, more fhan alright fhanksh to you two,” he said as he began to limp and talked back over his shoulder with a clumsy bow of gratitude,” find fhe girl and leave Brakmar. Fhis place ishn’t for gentle and kind folk like you.”

Fernand gave a salute in return, a little stiff and jarring with the pain he endured, but it was a familiar motion he knew all too well with having served in the Cra military. He wasn’t certain if he would cross paths with that man again, but if he would, he would continue to be grateful. That man was brave for hanging around a dangerous to help out a stranger, all to pay a debt. “Let’s go,” he said after impatiently watching the man wobble and limp down the street, the need to find Bebe and escape the city pressing forward. They still had a bit to go and with their injuries it was going to take longer than it did when they went to meet Liling; time was not in their favor.

The streets, although crowded at times, were peaceful enough to allow Alys and Fernand to pass without much of a commotion. They were watched however, but then who wouldn’t be curious after seeing someone with a bleeding back stumbling by? Alys, although tall for a woman, wasn’t tall enough to block Fernand’s back from sight with her body alone but she tried by sticking close to the Cra. Luckily nobody seemed to care, at least not enough to make a vocal inquiry about what had happened. Even people visiting the establishments with one of Rosessen’s rose carved into the doorway or hanging sign showed no sign of intrigue. Alys took it as a clear indication that the Huppermage Lecreft didn’t raise any sort of alarm; she was hopefully the only one looking for them.

While Alys and Fernand were convinced that the people of Brakmar didn’t care about others, someone enjoying his well deserved meal did feel a pang of interest when he saw the couple slowly pass by the small terrace he sat on while tearing some meat of a roasted dragoturkey leg. The Ecaflip glanced after them with his fangs sunken into the juicy roast, at first looking disinterested to take in the curves of the approaching female as she was the one to draw his eye. He approvingly watched her from the corner of his eyes as she brushed by, until he took note of something looking off about the passing couple, particularly the one walking in front. That Cra... He was badly injured. 

His long feline ears twitched when the Cra tripped in his slouched walking, before letting out a quiet huff of relief when the bowman managed to regain his balance by grabbing for a beam of a wooden awning. His female companion was quickly by his side with a deeply worried look upon her face, whatever she said not picked up on by the Ecaflip as she spoke too softly. The Cra shook her off with a sluggish jerking of his shoulder before he continued on to who knew where, the woman swift to follow him after she threw a panicked glance around.

Definitely bad.

The beige furred Ecaflip looked upon the dragoturkey leg he was enjoying, still clamped between his teeth before his gaze ever so slowly crept back to the passersby, a feeling of an annoyance starting to haunt him. He finally managed to find a place which didn't reek of sweat and tobacco, nor had ridiculously high prices for the little food they offered, and now he actually thought of leaving to be some good samaritan? Her curves were in the right places though... just right. The strong taste of the roasted meat was distracting and made him drool in hunger, but he was quick to make a decision, although he really didn’t need to think about it. He stuffed his face full to rapidly finish his meal, before slipping off his stool and hurry after the Cra and Eliatrope, his movements dripping with feline grace as if he walked on air.

“Hey,” he called out as he easily caught up with the two that caught his eye, sounds rather confident for someone who stood out in the dark surroundings like a beacon of light with his light fur and equally colored pants. He cocked his head a little to have a good view of the woman's behind after he slowed a little in his pace, distracted by appreciating the swaying movements before he smirked a little at himself and tried again to gain their attention," hey, hello, miss?" 

Alys had a hard time stopping herself from checking who exactly was calling out, a tension stiffening up her spine. Someone was close behind her, she could feel it, but then the voice betrayed that someone was following and they sounded very curious about something. There was no drawing of weapons, no grabbing or pain, but the persistence remained and it made her doubtful of what to do. Should she respond? Was it wise after what happened?

“Sorry, excuse me, miss,” the Ecaflip continued as he pushed himself forward through the thin crowd and pulled up a sprint to get beside the female Eliatrope without really paying heed to personal space with the street being fairly narrow. Her startled expression gave away that she noticed him, but her eyes only stayed on him for a small second before she looked back ahead, as if too afraid to vocally acknowledge him. “Miss?” he tried again with a a more charming looking smile across his snout, before leaning a little closer to her and said hushed while nodding to Fernand,” don't know if you noticed, but your friend is--well, he’s bleeding.”

Fernand rose a brow when he picked up on the gossip behind him and looked back from the corner of his eye to catch a glimpse of whomever was talking quietly to Alys, before he caught a hint of very pale fur and a rather dashing smile. “Oh great,” he groaned, not needing to see or hear more of the stranger to know what he was dealing with; a flirtatious sarcastic bloke,” ignore him, Alys… we don’t have time for this.”

The feline blinked at the Cra’s dismissal before he looked at Fernand’s injured back, a soft tutting escaping him as he shook his head. “Well, maybe I can help? You surely look like you can use it,” he retorted before he smiled to Alys to see if she had anything to add to the matter, until he took note of her visible scrapes and bruises after her female curves no longer drew his eyes,” ah. You look awful too, sweetheart. What happened? A robbery?”

 _Ignore him_.  _Ignore him_.  _Ignore him._  Alys bit on the inside of her cheek to not answer the Ecaflip’s concern, something which didn't sit all that right with her. He looked harmless, but she was going to trust Fernand’s judgement on this one, especially after all his warnings were all correct. Warnings she ignored… The Ecaflip appeared to be unarmed, but she rather not take any chances.

Her struggle was as clear as glass, at least to the observant Ecaflip. He didn’t say anything however, and neither did he slow in his pace to let the two be on their way. He matched their stride to keep walking beside Alys, the silence an answer to his question. “That’s okay,” he shrugged after the silence lasted a little too long for his taste and a feeling of awkwardness began to creep up on him and the pale haired woman beside him,” I figured out a long time ago that this city doesn’t like talking about their problems. Though alcohol tends to help a bit. Not that I'm offering a fine woman like you a drink!... unless you and your friend would like one, along with a shot of bandages and healing?” 

Alys glanced to the stranger, the positive expression on his face a sight which made a smile tug at the corner of her lips. Was she being naive to think this man didn’t have a bad bone in his body, just by looking at him and take the tone he spoke with in consideration? Perhaps…

The Ecaflip gained some more confidence after the female Eliatrope didn’t avert her eyes from him when he tried to make some small talk, before the sight in front of him brought a grimace to his face. The Cra was bleeding, the visible wounds dirty, his torn shirt stained. The woman beside him also had a few injuries from what he could tell. Surely there was something he could do for them? He took a moment to think before a lightbulb went up and he sprung into action. “Oh, hey, hold on!” he suddenly said with a growing grin after the idea struck him and pounced forward to include the Cra that stiffly ignored him,” I know a place nearby I can take you too so you can have those wounds tended to. I’m sure they’re willing to lend a hand to someone in need. It is called the ‘ _Peach Blossoms’ Dance_ ’, quite a nice place, great for performing with all its splendor. The girls working there are--”

Fernand bared his teeth after he pushed the soles of his boots against the uneven pavement and came to an abrupt stop, the name that casually slipped the Ecaflip's tongue making his hair rise with a wave of goosebumps. “ _No_!” he and Alys blurted out in unison, the Eliatrope leaning around him to hold up an objecting hand towards the male feline. The Ecaflip stared at them after his offer was so quickly shot down, the dumbfounded look he held not fully appreciated by Fernand, not when pain and worry were weighing him down and spiking his anxiety.

“N-no, thank you,” Alys began slowly in an apologetic manner while she took Fernand’s arm in a light grasp and tried to nudge him forward, the look he gave the feline one that could fell a dragon,” I am terribly sorry, but we are in a hurry and can’t afford to dawdle. We’ve somewhere we need to be…”

“Ah.” His response was short, but she could see the cogs turning in his head while she forced Fernand to continue walking, though neither got anywhere close to taking a step forward as the Ecaflip spoke up,” well, allow me to escort you then. I’ll keep anyone nasty off your backs, no pun intended. It will be my pleasure, truly.” He winked for Alys as he continued to be fairly charming, and not just to Alys alone as he gave Fernand the very same smile. "One has to look out for each other in this city and you don’t look like you’re from around here. Neither am I, which makes us have something in common, no?” One would think him smug as he looked in between Alys and Fernand after saying his observations and thoughts aloud, though anyone could have guessed that the Cra and Eliatrope weren’t native to Brakmar. Still, the Ecaflip had an optimism to him that absolved anything that may appear smug or rude, and it made Alys a little more at ease in his presence.

Fernand on the other hand was not as easily convinced by appearances alone. “The lady said no.”

“No, she didn’t? She hasn't even answered yet.”

Alys rose an arm between the Ecaflip and Fernand to try and stop things from escalating, the Cra far too agitated and unresponsive to reason. She didn’t blame him, a lot was going on and enough happened, but his dismissal was not in their favor. “I… I think we--yes, we could use someone watching our backs,” she said, the look Fernand shot her almost making her shrink, but she didn’t back off. Instead she lay a hand across her sore shoulder and brought herself closer to him, in the hopes he would hopefully receive her plea,” please, Fernand… you are in a terrible condition, you can hardly walk in a straight line. We really could use the extra hand, especially if any surprises lay waiting along the way.”

Picking up another ‘stray’, at this time? Fernand’s ears lowered with the narrowing of his eyes, though as he held his breath to try and keep himself from erupting in a fit of angry venting, his growing pain was a bleak reminder that he was weakening. Was this worth a shot or was he going to regret it? “Lend me your shoulder,” he said with a hint of annoyance as he beckoned for the Ecaflip with a nod of his head,” before I change my mind.”

The Ecaflip looked a little relieved when the Cra's stubbornness finally made way for some common sense, the look of relief soon replaced with a playful smirk as he allowed Fernand to lay his arm across his furry shoulders for support, careful to not brush against his wounds. “Where are you headed?” he asked as he grabbed hold of Fernand’s wrist to keep his arm in place and prevent him from slipping, seemingly happy enough to be able to help.

“Some inn I can't recall the name of… We know the way, though we are looking for someone as we head there. A little Osamodian girl. We got separated before, well…” Alys said as she nodded to Fernand’s back, hoping it was enough of an explanation.

“A little girl...?” The Ecaflip sounded thoughtful while he kept himself from asking for details, before flashing a rather positive grin to Alys,” we best hurry then. Can’t leave her on her own for too long in this city, it's far too dangerous. I’ll help with keeping an eye out for her.” He began to walk after Alys thanked him, dragging a wincing and protesting Fernand along while letting the female Eliatrope be the one to give directions as she trailed behind him and the hurting Cra. He had no real good reason to help these strangers out, but he was raised right; people in need shouldn't be ignored and with the life he led, it wasn't uncommon to care for any unfortunate souls.

Although thought to be suspicious at first, the Ecaflip’s offered help sped along the return to the inn. There was no sign of the Huppermage, Vivienne or Bebe along the way, but then nobody of the small group expected them to be out in the open and easy to find. The Ecaflip didn’t ask any more questions, but remained vigilant while he supported Fernand with walking and tried to break the ice with some casual banter from time to time. Unfortunately for him, Fernand wasn't exactly the most talkative fellow and any attempt to just talk as a distraction was stiffly ignored.

“I don’t see her…” 

Alys’ voice was heavy with concern as she stood with her hands pressed against her injured hip, looking around after the trio reached their desired destination and huddled underneath an overhang which stored several stacked barrels. The inn they spent the night at was straight ahead of them, looking just like it did before… except for a broken window. There was a strong smell of smoke present in the street, but there were no signs of a fire anywhere. There was however a scantily dressed woman out on the street with a broom, a woman Fernand recognized as the in''s housekeeper, sweeping the cobblestones to gather broken glass and what appeared to be the remainders of a chair.

“Fern!  _Fern_!”

A voice rang through the air, shrill and heartwrenchingly sad. It was difficult to pinpoint at first with all the surrounding noises, until something small came running towards Fernand, Alys and the Ecaflip from a dark alleyway further down the street and jumped at the Cra to grab him. The cry of pain Fernand let out startled the little girl and the bow meow that sprinted after her, though she didn’t let go of his shirt as she clung to him with trembling hands, large bloodshot eyes and wet cheeks while softly whimpering.

“Bebe, thank the Gods…!” Fernand shoved the Ecaflip away to embrace the little girl and brought himself down on his knees to hold her against his chest, forgetting the world for a moment. He clamped the back of her head and snow white hair as he comfortingly hushed, her crying muffled as Bebe buried herself away in his tight embrace. “You’re safe…” Fernand hushed after hearing Bebe try and speak,” it is going to be alright. I promise. Everything’s going to be alright.”

Alys kneeled down beside Fernand and Bebe after she managed to recover from the overwhelming sensation of relief to see Bebe well and alive, stroking the top of her head and her back while she fought back a sob of her own. She had been so worried about the girl. It was good to see she was unharmed and not in the clutches of a mad woman set on revenge. She wiped a tear away before she glanced up to the pleased looking Ecaflip who kept himself to the side to not interrupt the reunion, though her gaze wandered when something clicked into place. Someone was still missing… Vivienne. Where was she? Alys was about to ask Bebe about the Xelor's fate, until she caught a glimpse of the emaciated woman further down the street. “Oh Goddess, Vivi…”

The female Xelor was limping and walking with an arching hunch as she made her way to everyone after Bebe left the alleyway in a hurry, her pale visible skin speckled with what appeared to be wounds… yet she wasn’t bleeding. She was hurt however and still weak, the way she walked looking like she was about to slump forward.

Alys didn’t even need to say anything after she looked back up to the Ecaflip with a quick turn of her head. He made his way over to the Xelor the moment he saw the plea in Alys’ turquoise eyes and didn’t hesitate to scoop Vivienne up to hasten her attempt to reach the others, carrying her in his arms. She hardly weighed anything… He believed himself to be strong, but surely he wasn’t  _that_  strong? Was she  _this_  light? She did look very skinny. What an odd group this was; they were all hurt in some way or another.

“Deep breaths, Bebe,” Fernand said with held back elevation while he tried to keep the girl from grabbing or touching his back,” were you harmed by anyone?”  

“N-no. No… We are okay. Vivi took one of her big sleeves off after you sent us away, pulled it over me like a big sock, lifted me up and then brought us outside somehow,” Bebe said through her tears,” it felt tingly and she--she got hurt and… she couldn’t really walk after so I pulled at her. I pulled and ran. People were looking at us, shouting. I-I… I was scared!” 

She covered Bebe up so her time magic wouldn’t have an effect on the girl…? The realization nearly took Alys’ breath away, the sacrifice Vivienne made to get Bebe to safety one which touched her deeply. It did explain the wounds; Xelors needed to be covered from head to toe to protect themselves from the consequences of their magic, and what Vivienne lacked were bandages or proper armor. The manipulation of time to blink through the walls and end up outside of the tavern had torn off the outer layers of her exposed skin. It looked painful, just like Fernand’s injuries...

“And, and then Vivi said to go here so, so we came here, a-and she got Leaf from the room and then we waited… and waited… and then that horrible lady came and shouted and set fire to stuff. She was angry and, and--,” Bebe continued to stammer, rattling off what had happened in a single breath although she kept gasping in between her talking. Her words drowned in her sobbing, unable to stop herself from crying while standing in front of Fernand. She didn’t need to say more, Fernand and Alys understand what had happened. What mattered was that they were all together so they could finally find a way to leave the city.

“You brave little girl,” Alys said as she proudly smiled for Bebe and ran a hand across a blue cheek to wipe her tears,” it’s okay now… we won’t stay here a minute longer.” She turned to Fernand after her smile grew more serious,” I was told that Brakmar can only be entered with the present stationary Zaaps and I will assume it is the same for leaving the city. Though if those are our only way out, someone might be waiting for us.”

Fernand nodded,” and if she isn’t there waiting… she may have alerted the security of the toll booths. Either way, there is a great risk in taking those Zaaps.”

The Ecaflip listened while he held Vivienne in his arms and stood by the barrels they were using as cover. This wasn’t any of his business, it never really was to begin with, but these few people were in real need of assistance. He had no idea what exactly they were going through, but they didn’t come across as criminals… not with such a sweet kid that was very happy to see them. Agh, his weakness really lay in trying to make others smile with his actions and be in awe by his magnificence. “I can help with forming a distraction once we reach the booths, give you all a chance to slip past so you can make your grand escape,” he suggested with a tilted nod, having made up his mind. He expected the idea to be batted aside, after all he was a random stranger that was only interested in the Eliatrope's body at first, but no scowls or any vocal objections followed. Instead, there were widening eyes of surprise.

“You would…?” Alys asked in disbelief to make certain he wasn’t joking, the nod he gave an indication he was completely honest. The suggestion kicked her thoughts into motion, to try and recall what Joris had told her about the three stationary Zaaps of Brakmar. The memory of the time she spent with the master hurt her amidst the chaos that mentally battered her, but it was oddly soothing. It became clear o her, his voice resounding in her head. The Zaaps were tied to locations that were easy to remember, such as the Cania plains, the north coast of Brakmar and the final and third Zaap was connected to Kelba, an Amaknian region. “That… that means we can take the Zaap to Kelba. We can go to Emelka from there; I have family there, we would be safe.”

Home. Goddess, the longing to see her family almost made her cry as it pressed into her mind like a hot poker. While the Cania Plains was a good option, they would end up in the middle of nowhere if they were to take that Zaap, the city of Bonta too far away on foot. Kelba was still a good distance from Emelka, especially on foot, but it was home and a place she trusted; it was the best Zaap to take in their current situation.

“It is the only decent plan we have so far…” Fernand mumbled to give his indirect approval. He heard enough about Emelka to know it was a peaceful village, though getting there was quite a journey and they still had to make this plan work. He hoped the Ecaflip could pull off whatever he had in mind. They were depending on him. “How are you going to distract the guards?”

The Ecaflip straightened up a little at Fernand's question before he showed a bold but confident grin. “My stumbling friend, causing a distraction and drawing the eye of the crowd is my specialty. I am no fighter, no brawler and no thief, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeves to gain the attention of others. It's what I live for.”

“You're going to throw some dice at them? Ask them to pick a card?”

A hearty laugh snuck away from the cream furred feline after Fernand sounded pessimistic and a little sarcastic with his assumptions before he shook his head with a curling of his thin tail. “You saw right through me, didn't you? No, perhaps a card or two may be involved, but I know far more dazzling tricks than some card games. I'll show you when we get there,” he said while he carefully adjusted his hold on Vivienne and nodded down the street,” the Zaaps are this way.” He began to walk without really waiting after a decision was made, though kept his pace slow so the injured and child could catch up with him. He was going to help these people get to Kelba, he would make absolutely certain of it. He smiled for Alys when she managed to get to his side after she helped Fernand up to his feet and made certain he could walk on his own,” just let me know if any of you need a break, though I’ll be sure to take any shortcuts I know.”

Finally a light of hope in this city. Although the freed captive was already a sign there was still good left in this place ruled by corruption and crime, the Ecaflip’s kindness and selflessness was a soothing salve upon the group’s aching and fractured resolve. “Thank you so much, sir… sir…?” Alys let out a faint but nervous chuckle as a sense of foolishness seeped through the mixture of anticipation and anxiety,” I am sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“The name's Sol, sweetheart, short for Soleil. And it is no bother; I live by the moral that anyone in need should receive the help they require. I am part of this small traveling troupe of circus performers, you see, just finished a small gig here in Brakmar. We tend to stick our nose where they don't belong; as long as we can do some good along the way, we won't hesitate. It's a shame I broke away from my fellow troupers to explore the city and have a bite to eat, before you caught my eye,” he mumbled a little as he let his gaze crawl over Alys, uncertain of which faith she followed but it didn't matter to him; he still appreciated the eye candy she was, especially in comparison to the emaciated woman he carried. “Some extra pair of hands in this escape plans would have come in handy, but no worries. I'll get you out of this city, guaranteed. Just lay your trust in me." He gave the Eliatrope another wink to reassure her before he led the group towards the edge of the city, his next performance waiting for him.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

There was still no sign of the Huppermage and while that should be a relieving thought, it deeply concerned Fernand and Alys. Bebe mentioned that Timinne Lecreft came to the inn in an attempt to find them. She was on a rampage, yet she was nowhere to be seen. The city was large. It was a good excuse for the hunter missing its prey by a hair, but it remained odd that she, a Brakmarian loyalist that supposedly knew the city inside out, hadn’t caught up with them yet. Neither Fernand or Alys questioned it, especially when they were observing the toll booths standing between them and the Zaaps; they weren’t going to squander their luck away.

Sol was a patient and considerate guide the whole way to the Zaaps and even carried Bebe for a while upon his back to grant the exhausted girl some respite while he continued to carry Vivienne. The group was reaching their limit... He was the only fit one of the whole bunch and he was determined to see it all through till the end. As they examined the toll booths from a safe distance and were thinking about the plan to escape the city, he interrupted the plotting by handing something over to Alys after he fished it free from behind the orange sash worn around his waist.

“Here, you’ll need this for when you reach the Zaap to Kelba,” he said as he held out a potion of ogrine to the Eliatrope," you won't get out otherwise; they won't activate a portal if you don't pay the toll. Once I've distracted the guards and any other onlookers with some razzle-dazzle, you all have to make a run straight for that portal and activate it as soon as you reach it. Don't be distracted by what I might do.”

“Thank you so much…” Alys said with genuine gratitude after she gingerly took the offered potion from him and smiled at him,” I don’t know how we can ever repay you for your help. You've done more than you can possibly imagine.”

His tuffed ears folded back in mild embarrassment after he nearly drowned in Alys' gratitude and chuckled under his breath to flick with his fingers and summon a rather fancy looking card which he twirled around with skill. “Ahh, it’s nothing and I haven't done anything yet either; my show has yet to start,” he smirked with an incline of his head,” I'm happy to help out a few pretty damsels in distress, though. You included, you bloody handsome devil. No pun intended.” Fernand was too fatigued to properly respond to the wink Sol sent his way, though a faint smile tugged at the corner of his bloodied lips. Quite the charmer, wasn't he? If he wasn't putting his neck on the line to help them, he would have been quite suspicious and annoyed with that cat.

“If you and your troupe ever find yourself near Emelka, be sure to visit the Crunchy Gobball inn. I’ll make certain that whatever you and your friends order will be on the house.” It was the only offer she could make at this time and it was a chance to meet him again under better circumstances to properly repay him for his help, if he were to accept. Time wasn’t on their side; this was their goodbye, for now.

Sol frowned in a surprised manner before an appreciative smile formed across his snout. An inn meant food and a roof over their head during their journeys, something his troupe could use. That sure sounded like a tempting offer. “That's quite generous of you, sweetheart. I’ll definitely keep that in mind, so you have my thanks.” He bowed for her before he took a deep breath and stretched to loosen himself,” get ready, for my performance is about to start. Oh, and don't mind any smoke; you'll find it's completely harmless.”

It was time. As soon as there was an opening, they would rush in and go for the Zaap on the very left. Their injuries made them slow and therefore they had to time it right. 

Fernand and Alys kept a close eye on Sol after he broke away from the small group and make his way over towards the booths with a graceful stride, the wide legs of his pants flowing around his ankles with each step he took. He drew the eye of several people standing in the queue with his appearance alone, while the guards remained unfazed. It wasn't until he summoned several cards out of nowhere and juggled them with his Ecaflip magicks to send them swirling, that the authorities smelled something fishy and became distracted from their daily routines. It was a very short card display they got to see, the performance deliberately cut short with a sudden explosion of orange smoke and golden glitter after the nine cards poofed and the Ecaflip responsible for the sudden mayhem flipped back with an enticing acrobatic feat. The cloud of strange smoke swept over the long queues and the toll booths and shrouded everything, taking everyone by surprise and causing a rise in vocal complaints and expressions of fright or annoyance. 

This was their chance. Fernand, Alys, Bebe and Vivienne didn't hesitate to rush into the swirling cloud of glitter and smoke after Sol brushed past them and gave them a playful salute in his quick retreat from the scene, needing to get away before the guards would come to their senses and give chase after him. The plan seemed far too simple, but it was working so far. The small group easily slipped through the entry gates with the smoke as their cover, still moving too slow for their own taste, but they tried their best. They kept bumping into panicking people, yet the grip they held on each other remained relentlessly tight so nobody would get lost during the blind run for their desired Zaap.

Alys uncorked Sol's vial of ogrine to prepare their escape, hoping everyone of her small group was ready. The Zaap leading to Kelba was right ahead of them, she could see it's frame through the smoke as it was beginning to thin out and evaporate. She counted under her breath, loud enough to be heard by Fernand and Vivienne who were right behind her, but quiet enough to not give away their position to any of the guards that were trying to calm the chaotic crowd down. 

 _Five… Four… Three…_  

She threw the ogrine potion at the large Zaap's frame to activate it, the liquid reacting to the runes carved in the stone archway and causing them to light up with the familiar hue of Wakfu. A portal opened with a swirling pattern of cyan and teal and beckoned for the anxious group that was desperate to leave Brakmar with a welcoming glow.

_Two… One._

Adrenaline rushed and kicked them into gear. They almost moved simultaneously the moment Alys finished counting and the Zaap to Amakna opened. It hurt, it burned and it felt impossible, but they ran and dragged each other along to not let anyone fall behind. Alys’ fingers were tightly wrapped around Vivienne’s wrist and Fernand’s arm, while Fernand held onto Bebe and Leaf with a desperation which could leave a bruise or two.

The whole atmosphere changed within but a second when the Zaap let them through and brought them to a different continent in the blink of an eye. Dense hot air made way for a chill. The stone pavement was replaced with the softness of wet grass and soil. The shouting of people became nothing but a pitter patter of light rain. The glittered filled smoke disappeared to instead bring the silence of the green plains of Kelba.

Home, Alys thought after she dropped onto the ground and the Zaap closed behind her and those she managed to escape with, the stress and rush leaving them with nothing left to stand on while pain mixed with the numbing feeling of succor. She was finally home.


	24. Succor

 

It was still raining though ever so softly. It was hardly enough to soak one’s clothes but it brought a chill which only added to the present misery. Pain. Remorse. Guilt. Regret. Doubt. The few droplets of rain couldn’t wash away these agonizing feelings and thoughts but neither did they soothe or help to forget what had happened.

Alys praised and thanked her Goddess for the stroke of luck the small fleeing group was granted after they made their daring escape from Brakmar. A gobball farmer was kind enough to let the injured travellers hitch a ride on his cart after they managed to pick themselves up and brought some distance between themselves and the Zaap as a precaution; who knew if anyone was to follow… there was still plenty of unfinished business left that could rear its ugly head at any time but no guard came through the Zaap; they weren’t worth a chase or simply weren't noticed.

The farmer’s destination wasn’t exactly Emelka but after he took in how worn down the travelers looked, he was willing to take a little detour to help the hitchhikers on the right path. He offered them all a seat in the back of the cart with two of his gobballs, two gentle creatures which were far more interested in eating the hay than the strangers sitting next to them. The group was left to themselves, a moment of peace which they took advantage of.

The oversized sleeves of Vivienne’s attire were used as improvised cloaks and cover, the dark blue cloth with the snow white fur trim resting across Fernand’s injured back to hide it from sight and protect it from the light rain while Bebe laid curled up in the hay with the remaining sleeve laying over her. The poor girl had dozed off with the swaying of the cart and the smell of gobballs as her lullaby, exhausted from crying and being terrified. 

Fernand sat hunched forward with his arms resting across his knees for most of the ride’s duration, his chin touching his chest as he hung his head with drooped ears while quietly enduring the burning and feverish aching of his back. He wasn’t feeling well, at all, but there was no point in complaining. Alys informed him after they all settled down in the cart that an Eniripsa lived in Emelka and worked as the local doctor of the small village. He should be able to provide the aid and healing needed… and truly, it was something all three adults were in dire need of. Fernand with his back, Alys with her arm and hip and then Vivienne with the self inflicted injuries from using Xelor magic without proper coverage.

Not an ill word was said towards Vivienne even though she played a large part in the party’s current misery. She redeemed herself by looking after Bebe in that dark time but she still has a lot to answer for. Alys was certain that Fernand was going to be the one to vigorously interrogate the Xelor once he feels better and give her a piece of his mind… or two. Presumably more if the Eliatrope knew Fernand well enough.

Her body swayed along with the cart whenever a wheel rolled across a stone or dipped into a hole in the road, a vacant look in her eyes as she gazed up to the grey clouds while her fingers dug into her upper arm and her hip with a desperation that was fed with inner turmoil. The dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her cheeks were clear signs that Alys was at her limit. What was she going to tell the boys, or Alibert? The truth of course… how she failed to gain support or find answers to her nightmares, nightmares which changed in meaning and sequence and became far too real. That she made enemies rather than allies and that she was unable to gain the full trust of the people that could help her make a home for all those children stuck in Emrub.

She was a fool to think she could do this. Instead of building a bright future, she caused others to suffer. How could Joris or anyone else believe in her? Were they merely pretending to make her feel better about herself or did they see something in her that she had yet to discover or was currently hidden by the misery? It was very difficult to believe the latter thought, especially now after a small droplet hitting her cheek and another bump in the road acted like grim reminders of the reality she found herself in. There was no sympathy or comfort to be found during the quiet ride, except for the consolation that she was almost home.

If only she could talk with someone about all the problems she stumbled across. Politics… Her little brothers wouldn’t understand and neither would Alibert, no matter his position as mayor of Emelka. This was the kind of subject she could only discuss with someone who had experience and the only one she trusted for that was out of her reach. Joris… she missed him. Just thinking about him made her stomach clench and her throat tighten up. Would he be disappointed if he came to learn about what occurred in Brakmar, or how she was shown the door in Kalchas?

“Please no,” she whispered under her breath, the thought of losing Joris’ respect only making the despair she felt spike. He was her inspiration, her mentor, her friend, her… She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together to stop herself from thinking he was more; wishful thinking would only drag her further down. She had enough dreams to worry about, she didn’t need more. Instead, she tried to recognize the surroundings but everything looked the same to her. How much further…? It had been a few hours since they got on the cart. She gazed out across the passing fields until a massive tree in the distance piqued her interest enough to instinctively sit up a little to see it better. There it was; home. It was only a little bit further.

Her eyes remained on the tree as the cart continued to roll down the road, watching it gradually come closer until the village could be seen over the hills, the tree, low stone walls, blue tiled rooftops and surrounding fields a welcoming sight for the Eliatrope. But it also increased her anxiety; there was no turning back in shame or changing her mind. Her journey came to a temporary end on this very day.

After waking up Bebe, helping everyone off the cart and repaying the stranger's kindness with vocal gratitude and the last remaining kamas in Alys' possession, the gobball farmer continued his way and left the small group by the open gate of the village. It was fairly quiet for a countryside village but then the weather wasn’t exactly sunny; most people were indoors to tend to their business while the hammer blows upon the blacksmith’s anvil softly echoed across the rooftops and fields with the accompanying deep bleating of the gobballs nearby the stone wall.

The group was more silent than Emelka as they began to traverse the village; not a word was said though meaningful glances were exchanged and those said plenty. Alys took it upon herself to lead the way to the inn while she walked alongside Fernand to match his slow pace and be there for him if his stubbornness allowed it. There was no disgruntled dragon whelp wreaking havoc or the sound of laughter from young boys playing once Alys and her travel companions closed in on the Crunchy Gobball, but the scents of food coming from the inn made up for it.

The female Eliatrope picked up her pace a little to climb the steps leading up to the patio of the inn, her eyes searching for a sign of her brothers until she caught a glimpse of the large but hunched figure that was Alibert, cleaning the tables inside while he held a tray with empty mugs up. She stared at him while hearing the others make their way up the patio, watching the innkeeper to accept what she was seeing was real before she finally broke the silence with a careful attempt to greet him,” Alibert…”

Her voice broke a little after she was only capable to say his name, but the jerking of Alibert’s broad shoulders and him freezing in running a cloth across a table’s counter was enough of an indication that he heard her. She held her breath as he slowly turned while her fingers dug into her hurting arm to prevent herself from breaking down where she stood, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

“Alys, you’re back!” the glee in his voice betrayed he was happy and surprised to see her after easily recognizing her, though his smile gradually died off when he noticed she wasn’t smiling back at him and hesitated to cross the threshold of the inn. Instead there was a shameful look in her tired eyes, a look which threw him off. 

And then it dawned upon him. Her clothes were dirty. Torn… Her hair was messy. Bruises… She looked like she hadn’t slept for days. She was lacking her usual grace, standing a little slumped with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist while the hidden Wakfu wings were folded back and small within her veil. It was a stark contrast from how she looked when she left Emelka several weeks ago and it shocked him.

Alibert’s eyebrows knitted together as his mood changed the closer he inspected the woman in the doorway before quickly placing the tray he held down to walk over her. “Piwi...” he softly said as he reached out for her, the welling of tears and the distortion of her face into an agonized grimace only making his concern grow,” by Enutrof, you’re hurt.” His large hand hovered close by her injured arm, not daring to embrace her to welcome her home even though he wanted to.

“We need help...” she whispered, speaking quietly to not fall apart before the man who had taken her in and tried to be like a father to her. Her shoulders shook with the struggle; she couldn’t hide it but then she didn’t need to for someone like Alibert.

 _We_? Alibert kept his frown as he tried to make sense of things before he looked past the Eliatrope to the patio as his concern for her wellbeing made way for a bit of focus. She wasn’t alone… Upon the patio were three, no, four others; a Cra, an Osamodas with a bow meow in her arms and a woman of unknown faith. He didn’t know who they were but if they were with Alys then they must be friends of hers, or so he assumed. Help, she said… He didn’t need to think twice after assessing the poor state everyone was in.

“Come inside, quickly,” he urged to get everyone out of the light rain and into the warmth and comfort of his inn. There was a moment of reluctance but the small group began to stir after the male Cra showed signs of accepting the invitation even though he looked unfocused and fatigued. He could hardly carry himself from what Alibert could see, until he caught a glimpse of the dark stains and the torn fabrics of the green shirt the bowman wore underneath the peculiar blue cape he wore; he was severely injured and it caused plenty of alarm bells to go off in the retired Enutrof. Alibert turned to Alys and carefully cupped her cheek after the three strangers came inside, speaking softly to her,” I’ll get the doctor. Try and bring everyone upstairs if you can, especially him. Take the first available room; I won’t be long.”

Finally… succor. Alys let out a shuddering breath of relief as she pressed her dirty cheek against the warm palm of Alibert’s hand while she nodded, feeling a weight fall off her shoulders. She was frightful to return to Emelka after escaping Brakmar but it felt like she did make the right decision to go here, to the place she considered home. They would be alright.

The weary travelers sought for comfort in one of the inn rooms after Alibert left in a hurry to fetch the village doctor and though Alys guided everyone upstairs and was ready to collapse to finally allow herself some peace and respite, she was surprised that there was no sign of her brothers anywhere. The inn was very quiet and remained so even after the Eniripsian doctor was brought in and instantly began to work his magic after finding Fernand was burning up with a fever, the Cra being in dire need of healing.

Bebe stayed close to the Cra, seated by the foot end of the bed while Fernand laid upon his stomach on the covers and had to endure the burning aching of antiseptics as the doctor cleaned out his wounds. Vivienne sat upon the other bed that was present in the room, keeping to herself and the bow meow stray which sat next to her while Alys lingered close to the doorway with a guilt that relentlessly gnawed away at her; it hurt to see Fernand like this… 

“Alys… would you come here for a moment?” Alibert asked after he peeked into the room and waved for the Eliatrope to kindly usher her outside and have a word in private, away from the strangers. He took a few steps back after Alys nodded and left the room without a word said, having yet to feel the mending touch of the doctor’s brush. “How’s your arm…?” he asked after stopping himself from touching it, the light limp she walked with to meet him in the hallway indicating it wasn’t just her arm she had trouble with.

She gave a small nod to show it was nothing to worry about, though her eyes were upon their feet rather than meeting Alibert’s worried gaze. She looked tired but most of all broken. 

Alibert sighed through his nose after he observed the woman that was taken under his wings before he brought his thick arms around her and carefully pulled her against his broad chest. He wasn’t certain what to say for he still didn’t know what had worn the Eliatrope down but what he did know was that she needed comfort, and that was something he could give. 

She didn’t recline or protest; Alys gave in the moment Alibert’s arms were around her and tightened his embrace. She dropped her forehead against his shoulder as it felt like all tension seeped out of her body, a heavy shudder going through her before she bared her clenched teeth while trying to bite back the tears that wished to be spilled. Her trembling fingers grasped for his shirt, lightly at first before they clutched the cloth firmer as the first tear crawled down her cheek. There was no stopping it now… she was crumbling.

“Let it out,” the Enutrof hushed when he felt her shaking and her rolling tears stained his shirt, the choked sobs pulling far too roughly on his heartstrings. She was holding back… “We can go to the kitchen if you like,” he suggested after she made herself smaller against him to not be heard by her travel companions and the doctor, obviously not wanting to show weakness though he couldn’t fathom why she believed that to be important at a time like this,” some warm gobball milk might do you some good, hmm?”

The weak nod she gave was enough for the innkeeper to release her and guide her back downstairs to retreat into the cozy kitchen. Food was simmering on the massive stove in the center of the room and filled the kitchen with pleasant scents which welcomed Alys with open arms. After she sat down and was busy wiping her tears away, Alibert began to warm up some milk to offer it as a calming drink for the Eliatrope, something he was certain would work.

“Where are the children…?” she asked to break her own silence, her fingers lightly trailing along her aching arm and the damaged glove after her cheeks were dry.

Alibert cracked a smile when Alys asked about her younger brothers, a little surprised that it took so long for her to inquire about them but then she had a lot going on. “They’re out to visit Tristepin and Evangelyne,” he said as he reached for a jar of honey to get a spoon full of the sticky but sweet nectar,” I was expecting them to be back today but I guess it will be tomorrow. They’ll be in for a pleasant surprise.” His smile grew wider though there was a dark hint to it; it was a good thing the boys weren’t home… The commotion would have been overbearing, especially for the female Eliatrope. He rather not come up with any scenarios of how it could have played out if Yugo and Adamaï were here and had to witness Alys returning home injured and troubled. 

His thoughts were kept to himself after he poured the warmed milk in a mug and stirred it with the honey coated spoon to sweeten it before he walked over to Alys to give her the drink and take a seat across of her. She gingerly accepted the mug and took a deep wiff of the smell that rose up from it before she let out the air like a deep sigh and took a small sip. Smooth and sweet… warm. She savored the feeling and taste before she softly spoke,” I should have come home sooner…”

He wasn’t sure as to why she said such but he wasn’t going to pull the truth out of her; he knew she would talk… eventually. All he had to do was to be patient and supportive. “You’re home now,” he said,” and that’s what matters. The last we heard about you was from Master Joris a few weeks ago. He wrote to us that you decided to continue your search for answers and to begin your journey as an ambassador.” Her eye twitched along with her eyebrow right before he finished his sentence. It was subtle but he caught it and it only increased Alibert’s curiosity as to what had happened to her and those upstairs.

“I failed, Alibert,” her voice was a whisper, the look in her turquoise eyes dark and resentful,” it started out fine after I left Bonta… Goddess, I was so eager to finally stand on my own two feet, I couldn’t wait to explore what laid ahead of me. I was confident when I got to meet the king of Osamodas and he welcomed me without any hidden grudges, but it went sharp downhill from there. I met the wrong kind of people… I was going down a path which offered nothing but disappointment and agony. Aurum Bullion… Brakmar. My people are--” She interrupted herself to find some composure after welling tears and frustration made her talk faster with a trembling voice before she quickly and somewhat forcefully took another sip from the warm gobball milk as if to calm herself down. Her wings hidden within her dirtied veil lowered as she hung her head and asked while knowing Alibert did not hold the answer,” what have the Eliatropes ever done to deserve this dislike, this hatred? I don’t… I don’t understand. We fixed the mistakes, Yugo saw to that and I stepped forward to apologize for those mistakes. Yet…”

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself, piwi… you only just begun this journey of yours. To think you would make a difference so early on is a foolish hope you shouldn’t cling onto.”

She shook her head to defy him," Alibert…” The saying of his name stopped him from saying more though he kept near her as he sat leaned forward on the stool across of Alys. “A king was terrified of me. So terrified that he showed me the door and wanted nothing to do with me. I was assaulted and hunted down in Brakmar because of what I am, because of what happened when Yugo tried to save that Boufbowler friend of his. I am not the one being harsh… the world is.”

“I am not the best at giving advice on these matters, Alys…” Alibert said honestly after a long sigh left him,” I am but a retired Enutrof, an innkeeper that still struggles with baking bread and tries to raise several children by himself. But even I know that times can get rough and that there is no shame in losing your way or getting defeated by the impossible.” He forced himself to smile a little as he reached out to touch her knee and let his hand rest upon it, hoping he could reassure her. “You have taken a task upon yourself which can’t be completed in but a few months time… The king of the Enutrofs was never known for his courage, kindness or understanding, and Brakmar…” he scoffed,”  Brakmar only favors the kindred and you, piwi, are far from being associated with such a place. You faced two forces which would have given you a hard time even if you weren’t an Eliatrope.”

Her eyes were upon his hand, the feeling she gave off one of being in deep thought. He was right; she was still new to this world and yet she wandered into territories she knew would not be all too welcoming. To have come face to face with Kalchas and Brakmar so early in her journey was a recipe for disaster, as inexperienced and unallied as she was. She should be grateful that she didn’t try to come in contact with the Brakmarian prince… However. Her gaze crept away from Alibert’s large hand to turn to the doorway of the kitchen, her thoughts trailing to the people upstairs. “People got hurt because of me, Alibert. It is because of me that Fernand lays in bed with a fever and an infected back…”

“Fernand… is that the Cra’s name?”

Right… there had been no opportunities for proper introductions as the most important thing was to grant and receive care. Alys slowly blinked at the realisation before she nodded and brought the mug she held up to her lips to have another taste of the sweetened milk though didn’t to speak,” Fernand and Bebe… I met them shortly after I left Bonta. We were trying to seek shelter from the rain when learned we were headed in the same direction and so decided to group up for the time being… We’ve travelled together since.” She finally took a sip while she allowed the memories of travelling with Fernand and Bebe to glide past her worries and inner conflict. “Fernand was looking for signs of Bebe’s family after she lost her parents and fell in his care and because she’s an Osamodas, he believed Osamodasia would be the right place to look. That is how I managed to meet with the king…”

“Is he a friend of yours?” Alibert asked as he tried to figure out Alys’ standing with the three strangers upstairs, hoping he hadn’t invited in some people Alys didn’t trust but felt indebted to because they got hurt.

“I… I would like to think so but after what happened in Brakmar, I am not sure. Fernand has trust issues and is quick to judge but his heart is in the right place. He stuck with me even when I made the wrong choices and gave the wrong people second chances…”

Alibert nodded. He couldn’t tell if Alys was infatuated with the Cra but she cared enough for his wellbeing; he will have to lay faith in the fact she trusted him. “He’s still with you, so that means something. And the woman?”

Alys thought about the Xelor for a moment before a thought pushed itself forward and caused her to sit up a little to place her mug onto the counter beside her. “Vivienne,” she said to introduce her emaciated travel companion while she reached for her pouch to open it and take out the damaged mask she kept for Vivienne. She held it out for Alibert to take before she continued talking,” she is a peculiar case. She isn’t exactly a friend but she needed someone to look after her. She endured years of abuse; she isn’t… functional.” She felt unkind for saying such about Vivienne but she couldn’t word it any better; there was a lot wrong with her as she was mentally and psychically broken with skewed views on things. 

Alibert looked the mask over as he listened. It was a typical piece of Xelor equipment, one which he had seen numerous times before though he wouldn’t have guessed that the woman upstairs was a Xelor with the lack of bandages. “Can she be trusted?”

A second of hesitation prevented Alys from answering straight away though she nodded,” she means well. Or… I believe she means well. She has trouble expressing herself and she does the wrong thing for the right reasons but she means no harm. She just… wants to live and express her gratitude for no longer being chained to a workbench.”

“That sounds horrible…” Alibert muttered while he ran his hand across his mouth and chin before caressing his mustache with thoughtful strokes. Quite a strange party she had brought together,” she isn’t the reason for you all being banged up, is she?”

“Indirectly but still not… It was on her suggestion that we went to Brakmar to meet someone holding information on Bebe’s family and it was where we crossed paths with someone who wasn’t appreciative of Eliatropes entering Brakmar; a female Huppermage in service of some Brakmarian noble. She attacked us and we fled the city to escape her… and well, here we are.” Alys weakly shrugged with her shoulders before she assured Alibert,” we weren’t followed and I don’t believe anyone saw us leave the city. The journey from Kelba to here has been the most peaceful moment we’ve had since we left Osamodasia...”

“What about that escaped criminal Master Joris warned us for, the one that managed to give the Justice Knights the slip in Cania?”

She rose a brow at the question. She had forgotten about that warning… even Phaeris confirmed that the roads in Bonta and Cania needed to be treaded with caution after he, Joris and Justice Knight were incapable of tracking the escapee down. That was one of the reasons she journeyed together with Fernand. That said, Alys had other escaped criminals she needed to worry about, like that Masqueraider and to a certain extend Royale though she claimed she was released from prison for ‘good behavior’. “Luckily not,” she said with a shaking of her head after watching Alibert carefully lay aside the broken mask and rose up from his stool to check on the simmering stews,” the real trouble we experienced was all connected to Kalchas and Brakmar and it also stayed there.”

“I see… Let us hope it remains that way,” Alibert thoughtfully mumbled as he lifted a lid to inspect the stew, having taken some distance from the Eliatrope to think about the situation she found herself in,” and your nightmare?”

“It changed shortly after we left Kalchas, but there is no denying that it is trying to tell me something. I have yet to solve it…”

The expression he wore turned grim after hearing her mysterious dreams were still unsolved. He had a feeling she wouldn’t let this rest, not if the nightmares would continue to plague her at night, if they still did. It didn’t sit right with him, but he made the wild guess that Alys would continue with unravelling the messages and that also meant that she would leave Emelka once more. Would she dare after what happened and feeling like she failed? “Well,” he started while he straightened up and smiled for her, sounding a little more upbeat than before,” you won’t solve anything in your current state, piwi. Some rest might just be what you need to get back on track of things; you and your friends should take all the time you need to recover. Your room is how you left it and the room your friends are currently occupying is theirs for as long as they need to get back on their feet. And let’s not forget… your brothers should be home again tomorrow. Something to look forward to, no?”

Finally a smile although it was hardly visible. “I missed them so much…” she admitted while the thought that she needed to discuss a few matters with Yugo and Adamaï crossed her mind. But that could wait; what she truly needed was to be surrounded by a positive atmosphere,” have you heard anything from Phaeris?”

“Why yes, he dropped by a little more than a week ago,” Alibert said after a second of thought before he smirked and waved a little with the wooden ladle he held,” you know how he is; he never stays long. But he is fairing well from what I’ve understood and he is still ever adamant to train Yugo and Adamaï. Yugo is a fast learner while Adamaï is still struggling with shifting form.” He dipped the ladle into the stew to give it a good stirring before a soft knocking on wood caught his attention. He looked over to Alys to see if she was responsible for the noise before movement nearby the entry of the kitchen made clear it was someone else. 

Alibert and Alys found the doctor standing in the doorway, his sleeves rolled up and the small apron he wore stained with a few smudges of blood and antiseptics but he appeared to be in good spirits. “One of my patients went missing so I came to look for her,” he lighthearted said before he focused on Alys and nodded for her,” your Cra friend is resting. He still has a fever but the wounds he suffered from have been tended to and shouldn’t give him much more trouble. I will check on him tomorrow to assure no infections flared up overnight.”

“Goddess, thank you… And Vivienne, the brown haired woman?”

“There wasn’t much I could do for her but I did give her a general check-up to rid her of any bruising; she had plenty of that, not to mention that she is underfed and fatigued but a good diet and rest will bring her back on her feet. However, injuries inflicted by time magic are difficult to treat because time messes up the natural healing process. Her wounds healed at the same time they were inflicted upon her; there is nothing I can do about that.”

Alys grimaced at the news. Vivienne had no choice but to endure the harming effects of her magic without protection to bring herself and Bebe to safety and now she would wear the scars for the rest of her life. Life was cruel, especially for the Xelor. “I’m very grateful for your help, doctor.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he said as he walked further into the kitchen to take Alibert’s seat in front of Alys and sit down before her,” like I said; one of my patients had gone missing and I won’t go home until everyone has received the care they need. If Alibert has no objections to me treating you here in the kitchen, would you kindly undo your gloves and belt for me?”

“No objections,” Alibert made clear as he placed the lid back onto the large pot and walked over to the two, not wishing to force Alys to walk around after he saw she was limping a little,” how about a free meal after, doctor? To make up for pulling you away from your practice, and thank you for the help?”

The one-winged Eniripsa chuckled at the offer as he took hold of his brush and grinned for Alibert while he waited for Alys to comply with his request to take off the long gloves she wore,” I never say no to a free meal, especially if it is your cooking, mayor. Let me tend to the young miss first before you spoil me with delicious food; patients come before my stomach.” 

He was gentle when he took Alys’ injured arm after the sleeve-like glove was removed, the tip of his brush glowing with a lime colored magic. The soft bristles glided across her red and damaged skin once he began to work, the strokes the doctor made calculated and forming a symbol which was the required rune for healing a specific area. It hurt, the healing magic feeling hot under her skin but it left a cool sensation with the ebbing pain that tingled. The doctor worked fast; while his healing would seek out any internal damage, he examined Alys with his eyes to read her reactions and see if anything specific was troubling her. Like Alibert, he noticed she was slightly limping and it was why he gave her hip and thigh some extra attention with his brush to make certain all injuries were properly tended to.

Bruises and scrapes faded as the seconds passed by until the faint lime glow of healing disappeared and the doctor sat up with a rapid flutter of his only wing. “That should do it,” he said quietly and bent Alys’ arm and leg to make certain she was no longer aching before he tucked his brush away in a small holster hanging from his belt,” if you could make a round through the kitchen for me, that would be appreciated.”

“Nothing too bad?” Alibert asked after Alys obediently nodded and rose from the stool to oblige the doctor’s request, watching her take a few testing and careful steps before she began to walk to circle around the center stove. The limp was gone from what he could see but the doctor continued to examine her from where he sat.

“Her shoulder needs some rest so I advice no heavy lifting for the upcoming few days, but otherwise she is fit; she’ll make a fine recovery. Though I will gladly do another check up tomorrow when I return for your Cra friend; it isn’t any trouble.”

Alys rubbed her healed hip after she completed her walk through the kitchen; she hadn’t felt this good in days. She was still tired and a little stiff with plenty of worries weighing down upon her, but the healing did her a world of good. “Thank you so much. How can I--?”

“Repay me…? With free meals, of course,” the doctor smirked to interrupt Alys before he gave Alibert a sideways glance which was teasing in tone,” I am a terrible cook, so the usual payment suffices. I don’t have the time to learn how to prepare food; why else do you think I am here almost every early morning and late evening?”

“That’s fair,” Alibert laughed,” you’ve helped out the villagers more times than I can remember these last ten years. It is the least I can do in return for your services. Wash your hands here and take a seat in the main area when you’re finished; I’ll be with you with some gobball stew after I have brought some food to the recovering guests upstairs. I’m sure they are starving now that pain isn’t numbing their senses anymore.”

The doctor nodded before he handed Alys her gloves and belt after she undid them for him, the clattering of wooden bowls filling the kitchen as Alibert began to prepare some food for Alys, Fernand, Bebe and Vivienne. “I know your brother well, Alys,” the doctor said casually,” he’s a stubborn boy, too impatient to take it easy and recover. I do hope you don’t take too much after him because you need the rest. Don’t let Alibert push chores on you either.”

Alys smiled for the Eniripsa after she took back her gloves and belt. She really was home again… the familiar serenity and tranquility was already enveloping her. “I will, thank you,” she assured him before she brushed past him to leave the kitchen with Alibert in tow after he stepped up with four bowls; it was time to check on those upstairs. She hoped everyone was feeling better after the healing touch of the Eniripsa…

What she and Alibert came across when they entered the room were four sleeping patrons though Vivienne woke up after a floorboard softly creaked. Her arms were wrapped up in fresh and clean bandages but otherwise she looked fairly much the same after the doctor had seen to her… minus the bruises and scrapes that riddled her pale skin. Fernand was soundly asleep upon his stomach with Bebe curled up next to him; it didn’t feel right to wake them, not after all they went through and so it was quickly decided to leave their food in the room rather than rouse the Cra and Osamodas from their well deserved rest. Vivienne was drowsy as well though she was eager to eat something after she was presented one of the bowls.

“You should eat and rest too, piwi,” Alibert suggested when he held out a bowl for Alys, keeping his voice down to not wake the others while he observed Vivienne enjoy the food he made,” why don’t you go to your room and get comfortable there?”

“I can’t,” Alys whispered back to him,” I need to stay here and watch over them… They are my responsibility.”

Alibert shook his head and laid his hands upon her shoulders to gently turn her around and nudge her out of the room. “They’re not, not anymore at least. They’re under my roof and that makes them my guests. You are in as much need of rest as they are, piwi; you shouldn’t ignore yourself.”

“But--”

A chuckle left him as he met her wide-eyed gaze when she glanced back over her shoulder with a bowl of hot steaming stew in her hands, her heels weakly pushing down upon the floor to not directly give into his suggestion. “I’ll keep an eye on them; it is one of my innkeeper duties to keep my guests safe. You know this…”

“Go,” sounded Vivienne from the room to support the man that brought her food, the large body of Alibert blocking the Xelor from sight after Alys tried to catch a glimpse of her,” Vivi not go anywhere. Fern and Bebe not go. We sleep. You sleep.”

It was tempting… Alys hesitated to give into the temptation of having some time to herself in a space she called her own. Somewhere it didn’t feel right to leave Fernand, Bebe and Vivienne by themselves in an unknown place she brought them to, but she trusted Alibert as much as she trusted Joris. She was certain that he would watch over the ones she wished to call friends. 

Alys gave a small nod before she stepped away to head for the attic of the inn and quietly wished Vivienne and Alibert a good night, not in a hurry though the growling of her stomach and the want to take in the familiarity of her room did drive her to hurry a little. Up the narrow staircase to the small landing and then… Alys peered into her room after she pushed the door open, the bowl still held in both her hands.

Everything was just as she left it, clean and in order. The sky had grown darker and made the lighting in the small attic fairly dim; it was getting late, time having slipped by during the healing sessions. She took one step and then another to enter her personal room until her pace became more fluid and the reluctance she felt was left by the door. Home…  she really was back home. 

Her eyes instinctively paused on her desk as she brushed past it and sat herself down on her bed, the empty pieces of parchment and closed ink jar beckoning for her. She shook her head to not give into the want to write and instead took the wooden spoon in her hand to begin eating, letting her hunger and tasting Alibert’s cooking again be the things to welcome her back to a place she was at ease. 

There was much which needed to be done but rest came first. She wanted to write a letter however. When she was in Brakmar, she made the futile attempt to write to her family but also Joris to inform him of what had happened. Hopefully tomorrow she would see her whole family again, but Joris… she had much to discuss with him and an opportunity to do so face to face was out of her reach for the time being. Writing a letter was the only thing she could do… but not tonight. 

This night was reserved for troublesome thoughts and pondering, be it her own or others.  



	25. Power

 

“Has she been dealt with?”

No matter the hour of the day, Brakmar always appeared to be ablaze. The orange glow of the volcanic landscape the Dark City was built on never dimmed, the clouds overhead preventing the sun or even the sky to be seen. Though one adjusted to the lack of it. The General knew it to be late, his natural clock knowing the time without casting a glance out of the castle’s windows. Candles were lit throughout the day and night to accommodate to the darkness within the castle, adding a dark and ominous atmosphere to the room the Brakmarian General found himself in. He wasn’t in the greatest of moods;  the news that was brought to him was worrisome and he was the one to deal with the matter. Bad timing, that was the best way of describing it… His thick black painted lips were pursed, his facial expression tense to contain his annoyance. 

Before him stood two men, a Sadida in expensive looking clothes and a Cra with wispy black hair and wearing a suit of golden and red armor, his helmet held under his arm. The Sadida, Baron Replin Rosessen, was rubbing his hands in a nervous manner while his Cra companion kept a straight face and stood respectfully at attention. The question the General slid their way was answered by the Cra, the captain of the Rose Militia,” yes sir, appropriately. She will not make the same mistake again, I assure you.”

The General nodded; he would have to find solace in the reassurance given to him. “Good,” he muttered before speaking more clearly,” we have enough to deal with as it is, we don’t need a foolish woman bringing along more trouble.”

“Agreed, sir.”

“Is our Liege pleased…?”

Pleased? The question caused the look in the tall Brakmarian’s eyes to darken, the glare he threw the Sadida’s way making the nobleman shrink and halt his fidgeting after he stupidly asked such. “Hardly.” The earlier commotion in the city sent the Prince into a frothing and panicked state after the news reached him and his shrieking and squeaking was the reason behind the Sadida and his right hand standing before the General. “You have some polishing up to do, Rosessen,” the General plainly but threateningly stated,” unless you are dying to have all those properties the Prince gifted to you to be taken away.”

“N-no, sir…”

“As long as you keep your Rose’s Thorns clipped, all should be in order…” The Rose’s Thorns. A preposterous name for the female Huppermage, or so the General believed. The Huppermage Lecreft was skilled but she was a woman, and not all there in her head. This day proved it… and here he stood, cleaning up her mess while she was supposedly recovering from the demanded punishment. Hopefully it still hurt so she would not ruin the Prince’s plans again with her reckless actions. “Though not forgotten,” he made clear before he took a deep breath to change the subject,” inform me on the matters after you intercepted Lecreft and dealt with her. What happened to the Eliatrope?”

“She was last seen heading for the Zaaps, sir,” the captain formally explained to clue the General in on the received reports,” there was a commotion at the toll ways shortly after the last reported sighting. We believe she used it as a cover for her escape; she is no longer in the city.”

“Excellent, as she should be. We don’t need her or her kind snooping around during these times. Her fleeing the city is the only positive thing to come out of your Thorns’ mess… Now, has anyone figured out why exactly the Eliatrope was in the city?”

Rosessen nodded after he took a step forward, the smile he carried on his grass covered face still holding a nervous edge but the information he held gave him a little more confidence. “Y-yes, as a matter of fact, one of my mistresses had a meeting with this Eliatrope before Lecreft barged in. Apparently she was seeking information on some Osamodas, like names and living relatives. It was for a little girl the Eliatrope kept in her company.”

The General rose a brow,” was that truly all?”

“Yessir,” Rosessen assured before he threw a sideways glance to the Cra captain, the look he received in turn followed by a small nod.

“Her party was small and hardly of significance. The innkeeper of the establishment the Eliatrope rented a room from informed us that she was in the company of a female Sacrier and Xelor, the little girl and an adult male Cra. The Sacrier asked around for the location of an infobroker the day before, which eventually lead them all to the ‘ _Peach Blossom’s Dance_ ’ tavern and Lord Rosessen’s mistress. The gathering of information appeared to be their only purpose for coming to Brakmar.”

The General slowly exhaled through but a slit between his thick black lips, a tension building up across his shoulders as more was revealed about what had occurred the last two days. “The Sacrier,” he mumbled,” and the Eliatrope. I see… Your assistance is no longer required on this matter, though I demand you keep Lecreft on a leash so this day will not repeat itself. You can see yourselves out.”

Rosessen deeply bowed in front the General as he backed up to inch towards the door, the captain being more like a trained soldier in his doing and saluting the General before he followed the baron outside. They needed to return to their own business, like disciplining the female Huppermage for crossing lines she blindly and willingly crossed all to take some vengeance the Prince didn’t even support, or tend to the damage Lecreft and the Eliatrope caused within the district Rosessen ruled over. 

The General blew out the remaining air from his lungs after the heavy doors closed behind the leaving visitors, the annoyance he felt not fading away. But while his own mood was sour, the Prince had been grinning contently for several days now and that made it slightly better. He hoped it would stay that way for a while longer, even with what happened in the city.

He was quick to traverse the castle, keeping up a fairly good pace through the many hallways and corridors. He knew the Prince’s schedule and with what was revealed to him during his talk with Rosessen and his captain, the General was eager to indulge the monarch of Brakmar with what he learned. It would prove useful… especially with the company the Prince was in at the present. He entered the throne room through one of the side doors which was guarded on the outside, quietly stepping into the large space to make a slow stride towards the throne while the Prince’s voice echoed through the hall.

All that were present were the Prince, the approaching General and two visitors.

“Absolutely satisfying. Marvelous!” The prince sat on his throne as he spoke to the two people before him, a concealed item under a red veil standing upon a pedestal beside him. Whatever was hidden under the silk hadn’t left the Prince’s side or sight ever since it was brought to him a few days prior and was the reason behind the cheerful and smug mood the Prince was in. “You’ve done extremely well, Gard. You did what was expected of you… unlike that filth beside you.”

The Prince received a deep bow after he complimented the man dressed in black, the hood the man wore hiding a fiery red mane and a white painted mask with markings in a similar bright red color. The Masqueraider remained silent, unlike the Sacrier next to him. The dark skinned woman with the black tattoos across her arms, shoulders and chest retaliated to the insult that was thrown her way by letting out a shout of disbelief and offense.

“Hey, I did my part!” Royale snapped, her thick black hair and ridiculously tall ponytail swaying behind her as she stepped forward and tried to make herself look bigger by setting a hand on her hip and jabbed her own chest with a black thumb,” I deserve as much credit as mister puppet over here.”

“ _Silence_!” the Prince screeched,” know your place, woman! You were released from that prison cell to keep the Eliatrope _away_ from Brakmar, not bring her here!”

Royale bit her tongue at the reminder before she huffed and crossed her arms before her chest. “Yeah well, if Gard hadn’t screwed up and gotten Blondie in prison in the first place, you wouldn’t have needed to make a deal with me. But he did and here we are. Besides, who said anything about me bringing Alys here? I mean, come on… why would I stand here if I deliberately dragged her to Brakmar?” she asked, the batting of her eyelashes and the innocent look she put on not exactly having the desired effect,” all I did was tag along when she decided to come here. I really tried to change her mind, honest, but she didn’t listen. So! I decided to stick with her and keep an eye on her, guide her away from places she had no business in. Smart, right?” 

“How peculiar,” the General mocked as he stepped up beside the throne and turned to the Sacrier, the look he gave her one of amusal,” I heard you merrily assisted the Eliatrope into the city, even acted as her guide.”

“What?!” The Prince nearly choked on the word he spat out and jabbed with his golden scepter towards Royale to point a golden accusing finger at her. His white powdered face hid the flaring red of his rising anger but he couldn’t conceal it as he huffed, puffed and seethed while sitting on his oversized throne,” you _assisted_ her?!”

Royale pulled her shoulders up into a shrug,” assist isn’t the right word but sure, let’s go with that.” News traveled fast in Brakmar, but she didn’t expect it to travel _that_ fast. She couldn’t help to glare towards the tall man with the thick black lips after he easily brought her lie to light; there was nothing she could say or do to save herself from that mistake so she better roll with it and hope she will get out of this alive. “It was just a bit of harmless fun; no harm done, right?”

“Harmless? Harmless?!” 

The Masqueraider was clever enough to slowly back away and bring some distance between himself and the female Sacrier after the Prince stood up and continued to point his scepter at her, stepping back to find shelter in the darker parts of the throneroom. He’ll let Royale be the main target for the Prince’s frothing anger though kept a watchful eye on the developments.

“You could have ruined everything with bringing her here! All we planned and worked for down the drain because you wanted some fun?! How about a few nights in the cellars with the rats and some shackles for your company, huh? Does that sound like fun to you too?!”

“Oh please, I did my part! I kept her away for long enough; that you lazy lot work too slow isn’t my problem! And for your information, _Your Highness_ , she’s some sort of an ambassador. If she wanted to come here for whatever ambassador-y stuff, she would’ve anyway, with or without my assistance.”

His mascara and eyeliner laced eye twitched after Royale remained rebellious rather than be intimidated by the threat of getting locked up again. She had a sharp tongue and the new information she brought forth about the female Eliatrope made everything far more concerning for the Brakmarian Prince. An ambassador… a representative. A new leading figure for that damned race he didn’t trust? He surely didn’t need that! “The deal was your freedom for keeping her off Brakmarian soil,” he growled through yellowed teeth.

“And kamas. And the clearing of my name,” Royale said before she pointed towards the General and then to Gard,” he said it, he heard it and I sure as Shukrute haven’t forgotten it.”

“Consider yourself lucky that you get to keep your head on your shoulders, filth!” the Prince shrieked, his anger having met its peak at the Sacrier’s insolence,” get out of my sight before I have you dragged off to the dungeons and meet Dewitt’s axe!” 

“That wasn’t the deal!”

“You’ve got yourself to thank for breaking the deal single handedly and play best friends with the Eliatrope! And don’t even think of ever setting foot in this city again! You’re banished till the day your miserable life ends! You’ve three seconds to leave this throneroom!” He sat himself back down with a heavy plop after shouting at the top of his lungs, a childish action which made him look silly but nobody laughed or snickered. All there was were glares and hateful glances.

Royale clenched her fists, her arms shaking and her teeth bared but all the insults she wanted to throw at the prince were kept to herself. She didn’t believe she did anything wrong; she did what was asked of her after she was freed from the small Bontarian prison. She was chosen for the task of babysitting Alys because she was the only prisoner there after the Eliatrope was released. That she brought Alys to Brakmar ‘too soon’ wasn’t her fault, but _theirs_. Damn rich people. Born with a golden spoon and entitlement in their mouth. She hated them. She turned on a bare heel to march out of the throneroom, feeling three pairs of eyes burning on her scarred back. This was far from over; she wasn’t going to be humiliated and cast aside like this, not by someone like that pompous powdered potato.

The large doors slammed shut with a resonating bang after Royale took her spiteful leave, the three men present not stirring at first until it was certain the Sacrier wouldn’t come barging back in.

“Guards!” the Prince called out before the rustling of armor could be heard from behind the throne as several guards came to the monarch’s beck and call as swiftly as they could,” make certain that woman leaves the city before dawn. I want her gone.” 

The ‘yessir’s which sounded were satisfying enough as the Prince visibly relaxed and let out a long overdone sigh after hearing the obedience of his servants. He sunk away in his oversized robes with the large fur trim and collar, pouting a little before that which had him in such a good mood the last few days crossed his mind. He was quick to sit up at the thought, shuffling onto his knees upon the red velvet throne cushion to lean over the armrest and reach for the concealed item on the pedestal next to his throne.

The silken veil was snatched away with impatience, revealing an egg shaped item that looked like a large polished gemstone. It was brown in color with a plethora of golden speckles scattered all over the glass-like surface; a Dofus.

The sight alone made the Prince’s eyes grow in size before he let out a little giggle while leaning over the armrest, his slipper clad feet lightly kicking back and forth and his behind wiggling with his growing excitement as he continued to sit on his knees. “That Sacrier’s incompetence pales in comparison to this,” the Prince mused while hungrily staring at the Dofus,” Bullion was a fool to part with this for but a measly few kamas and rubies. All this power… and it is all in _my_ grasp! It even comes with a dragon!”

He leaned further over the armrest to bring his face and foul grin closer to the gold speckled egg, closely examining the silhouette of what was a tiny dragon that laid dormant within the Dofus while he laughed contently. The Prince visibly hesitated to touch the Dofus with his bare hands, his greedy fingers stretching and curling as he held them aloft but near the magical artifact; he was so ready to grab it but what would happen if he did?

The General and Masqueraider threw a quiet glance towards each other after the Prince indulged himself and spoke with an outer voice. It was quite a task for Gard to get that Dofus to Brakmar. There were a lot of detours and delays during its transport, all to keep its existence shrouded from the rest of the world. And then the disappointments, like Alys finding out the Masqueraider was carrying something of importance and later on being lead to Brakmar city by Royale, but it all turned out well in the end. The positive end results were exactly what fortified the Prince’s trust in the masked man.

“I wonder if we can hatch it. Have the dragon be ours, mold it to Brakamr's liking while it grows,” the Prince continued, no longer just talking to himself as he glanced past the large fur collar towards his confidante and general of his armies,” if we keep this a secret, nobody will know ever know how the dragon came into our possession; it will be a surprise when we use it!”

“And what about the Eliatropes?”

The look upon the General’s face betrayed he didn’t wish to pop the Prince’s bubble and perhaps that was why the monarch scoffed rather than glare and shriek some more in offense. “Children, the lot of them,” he retorted with that typical scoff of his and slumped a little in his throne to take his weight off the golden and red velvet armrest,” what would they know, correct? We both heard the stories that day and the day after, how that broad and Qilby were the only adults left and all that backwards talk. But with Qilby presumably gone and out of the picture, there is nobody else left to know about the existence of this Dofus or the dragon inside. The pool of so called knowledge for those brats is all gone and depleted!”

A wrinkle appeared across the General’s chin as he pressed his perky lips firmer together and swallowed. It made sense, but it felt irrational to base a whole idea and plan around such incomplete bits of information. There were only rumors to go by, at least when the Eliatropes were concerned. The news that Qilby and the Eliacube were gone had yet to be officially confirmed or denied, but then who could do such if one didn’t trust Eliatropes to begin with? “Those are wild guesses to make, my Liege,” he cautiously stated to make his prince aware of how fickle his ideas sounded. More research and planning was required, though of course… the prince did have a final say in things.

“I thought this through!” the Prince bit, a sharp edge to his voice as he felt insulted by the General’s doubt,” you heard her. That Eliatrope can’t remember a thing, she admitted to it. She was in the city today and left without making an attempt to seek us out or reclaim this egg; she has no connection to it whatsoever. It is _ours_ and we can do with it whatever we please.”

“But do you even know what to do with it?”

“Of course I do, you dimwit! All I have to do is touch it and its power shall be mine, surging through my veins and giving me inhuman strength and agility.” Finally the needed push. The Prince was quick to snatch up the Dofus, his scepter clattering onto the floor as he no longer hesitated to accept whatever may happen once he would come in contact with the magical artifact. He rose the dragon egg over his head with a triumphant grin and stood up on his throne to show himself and the Dofus off to the General and Gard. “All _mine_!” He panted, holding back on the accomplished laughter which tickled his throat while excitement took his breath away. Any moment now! He should be feeling ultimate power coursing through him soon. Very soon. Actually, it should have happened already. What was taking so long?

The Prince’s wide grin wavered and died off when he felt no difference while the seconds crept by, even with the Dofus clutched greedily in his hands. His eyes flickered between the two men that were staring at him with uncertainty, the looks they gave him only feeding his doubt and disbelief. “What--? B-but… Why won’t it--Accursed thing! Do _something_!” He shook the Dofus after he dropped himself to sit rather than stand like an idiot on his throne and glared at the little silhouette of the dragon whelp within the egg.

“Are you holding it right?” the General asked after he took a few careful and cautious steps closer, a hand raised to protect himself against whatever the Prince may throw his way, though it was probably going to be infuriated speeches with some droplets of saliva.

“Why should I _hold_ it in a certain way? It’s a Dofus! There is nothing complicated about it!”

“Perhaps it is a fake?”

“Fake? Are you blind, man?! It has a _dragon_ in it!” The Prince nearly shoved the egg into the General’s face with a firm thrust of his arms, his cheeks puffed up with his held back frustration while his wide open eyes showed the red veins.

Gard’s facial expression and thoughts were hidden behind the mask he wore but his steel colored eyes betrayed he was unnaturally calm in comparison to the two others that were present in the throneroom. His stride was quiet after he left the darker area of the large hall to step forth and courtesy before the one he served. “My deepest apologies for interrupting, Sire,” he said, his voice muffled by the wooden mask though he was heard as his approach silenced the Prince’s fuming,” but the Eliatrope sensed the Dofus during its transport through Bonta; she is aware of its existence. Perhaps not in detail, but that she was capable of homing in on its presence while I kept the Dofus in my possession proves it to be genuine. It is no fake.”

The confirmation from the quiet Masqueraider caused both the Prince and General to look thoughtful, cogs turning in their heads to make use of what Gard had said. “Perhaps the Dofus belonging to the Eliatropes work in a different way than the Dofus from this world…” the General muttered though quickly and painfully bit the inside of his cheek when the Prince shot him a deadly look… a look which rapidly changed into a whiny pout.

“Are you telling me that this thing is useless to me? But-but… it is mine! It is supposed to give me power!”

“Not unless you have an Eliatrope at your side.”

The white powder of his makeup already did well with hiding the red of his anger but it did even better at concealing the fact the Prince paled at the thought of having to work together with an Eliatrope. “You fool! I can’t let those brats find out I have one of their Dofus; it would ruin us!” The Eliatropes, though children, were too valuable and there were people out there who were willing to offer their support to them. It would indeed be incredibly foolish to get on their bad side, including any allies the Eliatropes would gain, no matter if the existing Eliatropes were too young… or female. “No, no…” the Prince said while pressing the Dofus against his chest and stroked its shiny shell,” we will keep this a secret between the three of us and we will find a way to make it useful. If I have to throw it into the lava to make it hatch, I damn well will!”

“If that is what you desire, My Liege…”

The Prince nodded after he got up from his throne and draped the silken veil back over the Dofus before handing it over to the General. “It is! Now, put this somewhere secure and safe. _Very_ safe. The vault in my main bedroom would do nicely,” he said as the tall Brakmarian with the sunken in eyes and black lips took the magical dragon egg from him,” remember... This is our secret. If this gets out to anyone, I’ll hold you responsible and have your head as a new mantle piece.”

“Y-yes, My Liege,” the General swallowed, his fingers cramping up with a sudden tension after the Dofus was handed to him without much thought. He expected something to happen after his skin came in contact with the brown shell; a flash of pain, a surge of electricity or anything else unpleasant but nothing did. Peculiar… He didn’t linger too long on the thought for pain would happen if he wasn’t quick enough with doing his prince’s bidding. He bowed for his ruler before he hurried out of the throneroom to make his way to the upper levels of the castle, not wishing to imagine his head attached to a plaque and hanging from a wall to collect dust.

The cocky expression the Prince wore didn’t fade after he bent down to pick up his dropped scepter and cleaned it with his wide sleeve, his attention already diverted from the rushing general and the familiar slam of the large throneroom doors. He made himself comfortable on his throne after he could see his distorted reflection in the gold of the scepter, a silence washing over the large hall that was lit by the streams of lava underneath the large open balcony.

Silence didn’t last for all too long as soon enough the Prince’s squeaky voice turned to the only remaining visitor; the Masqueraider.

“I commend you, Gard. You screwed up with allowing the Eliatrope to chase you all over Bonta and even out of the palace, but at least you did what was asked of you and also tried to fix your mistakes. You managed to buy the Dofus off Aurum Bullion and assured safe transport of it to Bonta without any of our enemies finding out about it. Even Bonta was oblivious to our plan and we executed it right on their doorstep!” He chuckled amused,” what a great feeling it was to lead the great Theron Sheran Sharm by the nose while he and his pathetic followers were on my beck and call. He didn’t suspect a thing! And then you causing that commotion during that yawn fest of a masquerade ball? A brilliant distraction!”

It must seem easy and simple for the Prince… He didn’t need to run all over the place. Gard wisely kept his thoughts to himself, reciting and remember how troublesome it was to be discovered by the woman dressed in blue and needing to try and shake her off to keep the Dofus from getting discovered. She was a worthy opponent, if only for a brief moment.

“Though…” The Prince’s voice interrupted the Masqueraider’s memories of Alys,” a pity you are now classed as a highly wanted criminal due to that, but such a reputation suits you well. It gives you that edge, you know?”

Gard nodded to silently agree. A reputation was what he liked to uphold. He was already mysterious but with an assassination attempt tied to his masked face, no matter a misassumption, he would be considered dangerous too by anyone daring to cross his path. Not that he needed the little boost; he took lives to do the Prince’s bidding, he was already dangerous. 

“Excellent. With the Eliacube gone and the only few Eliatropes infesting this world unable to compensate the damages caused to my city, one of their Dofus is a fair enough price to pay. And what they don’t know, won’t hurt them,” the Prince snickered before letting out a sigh of accomplishment,” ahh, things are finally going my way.”

The twirling of his scepter abruptly stopped when the Prince’s growing bubble of happiness was rudely popped by the clanking of the door handle after it got roughly tugged on on, the sound only more jarring as it was accompanied by the squeaking of the opening door and stomping feet. Someone almost slumped through the crack of the door opening, not even waiting for the door to be far enough open to step through before wild large eyes pinned themselves on the ruler of Brakmar.

The Prince blinked as he gazed upon the General clinging to the massive door, slowly cocking his head a little to take in what he was seeing while the grip on his scepter tightened. There was blood trickling down the General’s chin and from under the hand he held over his mouth and nose, looking spooked. What was the meaning of this? “What is it now?!” the Prince’s screeching echoed.

“R-Roy, the Sacrier…!” the General stammered, his voice distorted like he was pinching his nose and had his mouth full with something he couldn’t swallow down.

“What of her, man? Spit it out!”

The General squirmed himself through the narrow opening to stumble into the throneroom, needing to seek his balance upon the embroiled carpet as he kept a hand clamped over his nose and was in a too panicked state to get himself together. “She ambushed me! Laid waiting, ambushed me and took the Dofus!” He pointed towards the large doors with urgency, his finger shaking,” she broke my nose!”

“She _what_?!” If any glass was present within the throneroom, it would have shattered by the shrieking tone of the Prince’s disbelief. “I’ll break something more and precious if you don’t rally our forces and go after her _this instant_! She must be found!” He threw his scepter at the General with an infuriated fling of his whole arm, the golden rod with the Horn hand bouncing across the floor with a hollow clatter,” get moving!”

Once more the General scurried out of the throneroom but this time his life truly depended on it, no matter that all he could taste was his own blood and the bitter aftertaste of failure. He didn’t expect the Sacrier to be casually waiting for him to round the corner. He thought the guards successfully removed her from the castle premises already but obviously she gave them the slip. Those incompetent imbeciles… and he was no better, being so easily felled and robbed by a short female. He needed to find her or else he would feel the Prince’s wrath, and that was definitely going to be more painful than a broken nose.

“Gard!” 

The Masqueraider bowed with a gloved hand held against his chest after the shrill calling of his name, his hooded cloak draping around his figure as he courtesied for the seething prince with the same calm demeanor as before.

“Track her down,” the Prince hissed through yellowed teeth as he pointed down to his own feet, his eyes bloodshot while his eyebrow couldn’t stop twitching,” I don’t care if you destroy, maim, kill her or what have you, as long as you will retrieve that Dofus and bring it back to me! The Eliatropes are not allowed to learn of this. That Dofus is _mine_ , you hear?!”

“Understood, Sire.” His voice was smooth without a waver of doubt or mock, the bow he made deepening before he gracefully turned around to exit the throneroom and do what he was told to, his cloak flowing behind him. To find Royale was not going to be easy but he felt up for the challenge. If he could shake off someone that was capable of crossing short distances with portals, what chance did a mere Sacrier loving woman have against him?

While Gard was confident in his own skills, the Prince on the other hand was far less convinced. The moment he was left to himself in the large hall which held his impressive golden throne, he instantly began to pace and panic. There was too much at stake, the Dofus he tried to get to Brakmar taken from him. If anyone were to find out… He needed to think of a backup plan to dodge accusations, in case Bonta or the Eliatropes would find out about what Brakmar was plotting. Especially Bonta… now that was a nation he desperately wanted to go toe to toe with but didn’t dare to; the truce needed to be upheld for a while longer.

That Dofus though… he needed it back and soon, before Royale might get the idea to return it to Qilby’s woman, that Eliatrope Alys. He couldn’t allow that to happen so Gard better prove himself to the Prince and Brakmar… or else heads would roll. Yes, heads would definitely roll.  



	26. Flutters

Alys awoke with a gasp, her hands reaching for something which wasn’t there. She stared upon her clutching fingers, tense with desperation while the terrifying sounds of her nightmare faded into the background to be replaced by the thumping of her rapidly beating heart. The shattering Dofus was not part of reality, but it felt all too real… Her hands dropped after she dared to take a deep breath, landing with a cushioned thud beside her head while her eyes remained upon the ceiling. Her senses slowly became aware of the surroundings and that the tormenting nightmare was the cause for her abrupt and startled awakening. 

She started to recognize things as she laid there and tried to push the frightening visions aside; the drawn open curtain, the rafters, the window beside her and the view beyond the glass. The scare she woke with turned into a distant but lingering feeling of unease at the realisation she was home, the fields and distant mountains and forests she could see reassuring her that her return to Emelka indeed happened. 

Shifting under the thin covers, Alys felt sore. The relief of being safe and somewhere familiar couldn’t mend or ease the stiffness of her healed injuries, but it was a reminder she was alright. Everything would be alright…

Her thoughts wandered to the people downstairs as she got up rather than drown in comfort and hide under the blanket. Nightmare or not, home or not, there was plenty which required her attention. Fernand and Vivienne needed to be seen to, especially Fernand after the injuries he sustained in Brakmar. She worried but then she felt largely responsible for him getting hurt.

A sigh escaped her after she picked up her folded robes from the desk and ran a hand across the dirtied fabrics. The blue colored robe and matching gloves were in need of patching up after the fight in Brakmar, but she would tend to that later, after things quiet down. She had to wear something else this day, though not that she minded; a change of attire might do her some good after the troubles of her journey.

She slipped into a blue hooded gown she owned, washed her face and combed her hair before drawing the hood over her head to hide her wings and wheat colored locks. Secrets needed to be kept, no matter that she wished to see the people present in the inn as friends. Only family… and Joris. She grimaced at the urgency to keep secrets before she made her way downstairs to check on the recovering Cra and Xelor she dragged to Emelka the day before. 

Alys was surprised to find the door of the room Fernand, Vivienne and Bebe slept in was wide open but the surprise only increased when she found Vivienne’s bed to be empty and neatly made. She blinked at the odd sight before her eyes wandered towards the man who sat with his back towards her and gazed out of the window. Bandages were tightly wrapped around his torso, hiding the fresh marks of healed wounds and emitting the strong prickling scent of antiseptics. She watched him from the doorway before she sought for a sign of the little Osamodian girl. There was no sign of Bebe, just like with Vivienne.

“She’s been standing by the fence for an hour now, looking towards the smithy.”

Alys straightened up when Fernand spoke. Did he hear her coming? “Who?” she asked as she approached him and looked out of the window to see who exactly he was talking about. She expected it to be Bebe as Fernand shown a great deal of care for her, but her guess was proven wrong when she saw it was the female Xelor. Up and going about already? That was surprising indeed. “Vivi…?”

Fernand nodded,” mhmm… She was gone once that hammer started clanking. Up and walked out of this room like a ghoul to stand outside and do, well, nothing. I’m not sure what she is up to or thinking.”

“I’d assume she is enjoying her freedom after receiving a little bit of needed care and trust,” Alys said in honest before she looked to the Cra, his scowl and scoff an expected reaction. She took the moment of his grumbling to look him over, taking in how tired he looked while he rubbed a hand lightly across the bandages covering his bare chest. The man was run down by all that had happened, just like her… only with worse injuries.

“Trust? She doesn’t have any of mine,” Fernand said with a certain bitterness as he glared out of the window though didn’t seem to focus on Vivienne. He didn’t just look tired, he also sounded it.

Alys grimaced at his words and reactions however, no matter the sympathy and understanding she felt for him. “You were the one who laid Bebe’s life in her hands, Fernand, and she did what she could to keep Bebe safe. You owe her…” 

His lips parted as if to object or give Alys a piece of his mind, but all that escaped him was a long breath. His honey colored eyes turned away from the window with a heavier sigh and a slow lowering of his shoulders, his long ears drooping a little. There was a moment of silence until a short while after Fernand’s gaze crept from the floorboards up the dark blue skirt of Alys’ dress till his eyes remained upon her stomach to not wander further. “You look more like an ambassador now...” he said quietly, the change of subject easily winning the upperhand by the odd compliment Fernand shoved Alys’ way.

Alys threw one last glance to Vivienne as her thoughts scattered with a newfound fluster before she showed a hint of the tiniest smile for Fernand,” thank you…” Of all people to receive a compliment from… it was strange, but she was not going to question why he changed the topic. She would assume he didn’t fully mean what he said about Vivienne and that he knew he was in her debt for helping Bebe. He simply needed someone to blame for what had happened. “How are you feeling?” she asked as she sat herself down next to the Cra, looking him over once more. The brown stains in the bandages were mostly antiseptics rather than dried blood, and that was a comforting thought for the Eliatrope.

“Beat.” A short answer. Fernand rose his head a little before he returned to caressing his chest, looking thoughtful through the fatigue and exhaustion.

“I am sorry for what happened, Fernand, I really am.”

Her apology forced him to look at her, their eyes meeting and causing them to stare until she broke it by averting her gaze with the shame and guilt she felt. The Cra grimaced after she looked away before saying,” it wasn’t your fault… I lay all blame on Brakmar. That city can sink and burn in the volcano for all I care.”

“But you got hurt because that Huppermage attacked me. She was--”

“No,” Fernand cut in,” I got hurt because a heartless Pandawa wanted payment in the form of a human life. We were knee deep in gobball shit the moment we stepped inside that place, Alys; that isn’t on you. Not in the slightest… We would have gotten into trouble even if that crazy woman wasn’t there.” He really wanted to blame Royale for it, or Vivienne, but the woman sitting beside him? No, he didn’t have the heart for it. “Besides... you brought us here, to your home without a shred of doubt or hesitation. This is the best thing to happen to us in days, so instead,” he paused to find the right words before he continued to speak in a more upright position,” instead I’m grateful to you. Who knows where else we would have ended up after escaping Brakmar... Some shoddy shelter where nobody cares about strangers perhaps.”

Alys’ small smile grew a little at Fernand’s honesty and kind words. And here she thought he was angry with her… what a relief. “It was the least I could do for you and Bebe; you’ve been with me all this time. Speaking of Bebe… where is she?” She threw another glance around the room, not seeing a sign of the young Osamodas or the bow meow.

“She is somewhere downstairs. She kept sticking close as if she was too afraid to let me out of her sight so I urged her to go outside and play. She refused at first, until your... uhh, father persuaded her to check out the kitchen and have some breakfast instead. She cried a lot during the night and has been rather quiet since we woke up.”

Why wasn’t she surprised that Alibert managed to pique the young girl’s interest and distract her from her worries with food? That man truly had a way with children, as proven with caring for his peculiar family. Though that Bebe cried… it remained concerning, no matter understandable. “She did learn she has no family left out there. Without you, she’s alone.”

“Call me a coward, Alys, but I am not certain if I am the right person she should rely on. I want to though, but the life I live--the lives we live… it makes it all too complicated,” Fernand said with a shaking of his head,” what Bebe needs is a home, a place she can be at ease and grow up without worries. Not being dragged all over the place and come face to face with danger.”

“You already tried looking for her family… To offer her a permanent home and stop the wandering means you have to give it to her. But you…” She touched his arm and leaned a little closer to the Cra to look at him while speaking more quietly to give him the chance to confide in her,” you don’t seem ready to give Bebe what she truly needs.”

Fernand gazed upon Alys’ hand as it rested on his arm. It felt warm, and soft. “I am still thinking, weighing my options,” he admitted as he held back the desire to lay his hand across hers. Instead, he balled his hand into a fist and grimaced as he pushed back the needs for comfort to keep the Osamodian child a priority. “I can’t believe I am even considering this,” he continued, his current thoughts stinging him,” but I have family in Sadida. Sadida might not be so bad for an energetic girl like Bebe; she’ll have plenty to do there.”

“And you…?”

His eyes snapped to her face after Alys asked a question which cut him deeper than was intended. He looked a little lost as he stared at her, uncertain of what to answer. And him…? It was a valid question and one he dreaded to think about. What would he do if he decided to bring Bebe to his parents in Sadida, his parents he hadn’t spoken to in months? “I’m not sure… I haven’t made up my mind yet because… things,” he hesitated, stopping himself from going into detail and spill his thoughts to the Eliatrope. Instead he deliberately changed the subject so it was no longer about him,” what about you? Are you going to stay here in the village? Is your story finished?”

“Far from it…” she sighed,” my journey continues but which direction it takes depends on the outcome of a heart to heart I need to have with my brothers, something I am not looking forward to.” She only had bad news to deliver to them but it was important for the future of their people.

“Any guess where you could or would go once you start moving again?”

Alys took a moment to think as it was difficult to guess where her continued journey would take her, but there was one place which kept poking her in her thoughts, one she couldn’t deny any longer. “I… I have wanted to return to Bonta.” Longing was a better word for it, but she would keep it to herself; it was embarrassing to share how badly she wanted to hear Joris’ reassurances and advice again after all that happened. She was honest though; she truly felt the urge to return to the city, for various reasons. 

“Someone there you wish to see?” 

She nodded in response to Fernand’s inquiring, not thinking much of it while she stroked her hair and gazed out of the window. To him she appeared in thought, timid almost and it pressed forward a question which escaped Fernand before he could think it over and reconsider,” someone special?” 

Her eyes grew larger at the unexpected question before she quickly said as she looked at the Cra with surprise hidden in her wide-eyed gaze,” a dear friend.” The rapid fired answer brought an awkwardness into the room that wasn’t present before, making both reluctant to say more.

“Ah...” His internal screaming startled him but he tried to keep a straight face to hide it, the regret he felt making him sweat and increase the soreness of his healed wounds. Why did he ask that? Stupid. So stupid. To ask if she was going to see someone special… What was he, some jealous eight years old child? What did it matter anyway? He was better than this. “I will have to make up my mind on what to do, before you leave,” he said, starting slow to improvise on what he would say and try and mend the mistake of talking before thinking,” I am sure Bebe would like it if we head to Bonta together.”

The awkward atmosphere remained, even though both tried hard to fight it and push it aside. Alys couldn’t help but smile at Fernand’s musing however, asking with a teasing tone of disbelief,” I thought you didn’t like Bonta.”

“I can make an exception,” he cleared his throat and sat up a little while attempting to not strain himself too much,” besides, we’ll be heading in the same direction anyway if I settle on bringing Bebe to Sadida. It would be silly not to travel together.”

“Just like then.”

Fernand blinked at the observation and reminder of their meeting in the rain. Their journey together all began because they were heading in the same direction. To think it had only been a few weeks since… Time flew by. “Yeah,” he faintly smirked, amused by the similarity while memories began to surface,” like then.” This time he did trust her though. He was no longer suspicious of who she was or what her intentions were. Things had changed between them, and it made him restless because he wasn’t certain what to do with the changed thoughts and feelings he was experiencing. 

Alys returned his smile, unaware of what he was thinking or struggling with before she rose to a standing and turned to him. “I have plenty to attend to around here first before I can make the decision on where to go next, but I would like it if you and Bebe joined me. All the troubles aside, I enjoyed traveling with you.” Her smile remained as she began to walk away, showing signs of leaving the room rather than linger to keep Fernand company,” I will go and check on Bebe and Vivienne, see if there is anything I can do for them. You should rest some more and enjoy the peace and quiet of Emelka while you can. I am certain things will grow a little hectic once my brothers return home.”

“Sounds like a plan,” the Cra agreed as he shifted on the bed to see the Eliatrope by the doorway,” if you find Bebe, tell her not to stray too far from the inn. I wouldn’t want her to get lost and become more miserable…”

She nodded before she slipped out of the room and left the simmering awkward atmosphere behind. She didn’t know if the doctor already paid Fernand a visit, but the Cra appeared to be doing rather well after last night’s healing and some rest. Hopefully it would continue to improve. 

The inn’s public area downstairs already held a few patrons enjoying a fresh breakfast, some faces familiar while others were most likely travels or merchants that passed by and were in need of some stomach filling. Alibert was up and about, tending to his guests like the host he was though he had enough time on his hands to greet Alys after she came his way. He leaned in close to receive a peck on his cheek from her, a usual morning routine ever since she moved in and said with a broad smile while holding a tray with several mugs and tankards,” morning, piwi. Did you sleep alright?”

“It was the best sleep I had in days,” she smiled, not wishing to mention the nightmare plagued her once more. She was far too relieved to be back home again to let it ruin her day,” any trouble while we were asleep?” 

“None whatsoever, aside from a very hungry mouth,” Alibert laughed as he walked towards the back and motioned for Bebe scoffing down breakfast, the girl sitting by herself with plenty of food to keep her company,” she eats like a starved boowolf. Hasn’t spoken much… Rather quiet for what she looks like.”

“Bebe’s actually very active and talkative, but after she learned she has no family left… Well.” Alys didn’t need to finish her sentence or explain further; it was obvious why Bebe was not her usual self and Alibert’s faint grimace gave away he understood it perfectly after raising several orphans on his own.

“She’ll feel better soon. In fact, she already explored the kitchen from top the bottom after I offered to make her some breakfast. She even went inside the cupboards to have a look and held up various items to ask me what they were for,” he chuckled,” cute girl… she has quite an appetite though, just like the boys. Speaking of them, they should be home soon. Are you excited to see them again?”

Alys pulled her shoulders up as she laughed a little while watching Bebe take another large bite from a sweet looking pastry to stuff her cheeks full,” I don’t think excited is a strong enough word for how I feel. I am nervous, I have so much to tell them and I truly missed them.” She waved for the girl when her large green eyes homed in on Alys and those rounded puffed up cheeks prevented Bebe from properly smiling. “Don’t forget to chew, Bebe,” she called out, the girl rapidly nodding before she tried to chew and swallow down the oversized bite. It truly was remarkable how much Bebe could eat for how small she was… “I need to find Vivienne, though I have a suspicion she is still in the backyard.”

“That’s right. I don’t know what’s up with her, but I see her standing by the fence every time I go into the kitchen. It’s creeping me out a little bit,” Alibert admitted with a hushed voice so others wouldn’t hear him, looking a little ashamed for gossiping like he did.

“Fernand told me the sounds from Darvell’s smithy caught her attention. I wonder…” Her voice trailed off as a thought crossed her mind. Vivienne was forced to make toys because she possessed a certain skill in crafting. Was it her passion, or were the sounds coming from the smithy reminding her of different times, good or bad? “I’ll go see to her…” Alys said after making up her mind and gently patted Alibert’s broad shoulder before she made her way to the backyard, not hesitating.

Vivienne was right where she was said to be; by the fence and staring towards the smithy. She was motionless, though the breeze betrayed she wasn’t a statue as it played with her unevenly cut hair and the oversized robes she wore. Her arms and legs were still covered in bandages, although it wasn’t needed as her wounds were already healed. They did well with hiding the scarring however, and it was Alys’ guess that the bandages made Vivienne a little more comfortable too. The Xelor didn’t show a reaction to Alys’ approach, her lavender eyes glued onto the building which was the home of the Preucels and their blacksmith son.

“Are you enjoying the sounds?” Alys asked after she stood next to Vivienne and didn’t find a hint of fear or agony upon the pale face. The Xelor looked transfixed and intrigued instead, though why she remained by the fence rather than take a closer look was a riddle to the Eliatrope. The nod Vivienne gave in answer made Alys less reluctant to try and strike up a conversation,” it’s the local blacksmith, Darvell Preucel. He mostly makes and fixes farming tools rather than armor or weapons, though I heard he does it from time to time as a means to pass the time. Like a hobby.” 

Another nod. Although her gaze was focused on the smithy, Vivienne was listening to what Alys was saying.

“Do you have an interest in metalworking, or the likes?”

“Vivi’s parents were smiths. Blacksmiths,” Vivienne said before her focused look cracked a little and became thoughtful. A silence followed as the Xelor was grasping for something that felt very far away before she shook her head,” no. Vivi’s mother jeweler. Made jewellery. Vivi did too. Not much, but she did.” Another moment of thought before she continued while Alys full heartedly listened to what she was willingly sharing,” Vivi’s father blacksmith. Owned forge. Spent every day in daddy’s smithy… Vivi tinkered. Made various things. Fixed too. She… loved that.”

It was an easy guess to make that her family’s business was responsible for the skill Vivienne developed, a skill which got her chained to a workbench for who knew how long to make cheap toys… How sad it was that someone’s passion was abused like that, all to make profit. “Would you like to meet Darvell and see the smithy up close?” Alys asked after feeling pity for the fatigued woman beside her, hoping she could bring something positive to Vivienne’s recent memories. She knew Darvell well enough to know he wouldn’t mind a visitor, but would Vivienne feel up for it or was her time in Kalchas too painful and fresh?

“Can she?” Vivienne sounded careful but hopeful, her dark circled eyes growing a little larger before they finally tore away from the smithy to look at Alys. Her slow nodding became a little faster when she caught sight of Alys’ warm smile before she said,” she wants. If yes, she wants. Please.”

A spark of life. It made Alys’ chest swell to see Vivienne try not get too excited about something which seemed so little and simple. The Xelor may have endured years of abuse and torment, but she wasn’t completely broken; there was still a part of her left, willing to survive and live. “I’ll gladly introduce you to him,” Alys said with growing eagerness before an idea crossed her mind,” just give me a moment; I’ll be back in a second.” 

The Eliatrope hurried back to the inn and into the kitchen, her eyes searching for something before she found it upon the counter. Exactly where she and Alibert left it last night; Vivienne’s broken mask. Darvell should be able to fix it, or so she hoped. The mask was important to the Xelor, Alys was aware of this, but it couldn’t be worn with the damage it suffered during Vivienne’s captivity. To have it fixed would be a nice gift to accompany a fresh and new start for Vivienne. Old journies had to end to make way for new beginnings and it was no different for the female Xelor; she deserved it, and Emelka was the best place for such.

“Come.” Alys was gentle after she returned to Vivienne and took her hand to guide her to the smithy, the sounds of the bellows and hammer beckoning the two women. Vivienne’s wrist was very thin in the Eliatrope’s loose hold; it would take a long while until she would be on full strength and health again, but that was part of the new beginning Alys was trying to kick into motion. “Darvell?” she called out while peering into the smithy, the warmth of the forge welcoming her.

The loud hammer blows upon the hot glowing piece of metal held on the anvil with a pair of heavy looking tongs ceased the moment his name sounded, the blacksmith frowning in surprise as he gazed towards the entry with obvious interest. “Hey, you’re back!” He looked exceedingly happy to see the female Eliatrope, looking her over from his spot by the anvil before he dipped the hot deformed metal and the thongs into a bucket of water to cool it off and lay it aside. “It’s good to see you, Alys. How’ve things been?” he asked as he ran the back of a gloved hand across his forehead to wipe some sweat away while walking to the large open entry of his smithy,” you look to be doing well after venturing out into the big wide world.”

“That’s a relief to hear,” Alys chuckled,” but looks are deceiving. It was quite a journey…” 

“Well, you came back in one piece, no? I would say that it went well enough for you, though do prove me wrong if I am wrong. You know better than I do.” He kept his smile as he adjusted the tool belt and apron he wore, a look he was mostly seen with. The familiar smile hardly wavered when Vivienne came into his view though the slight tilting of his head and the arching of a brow betrayed he was surprised and perhaps taken back by how the emaciated the bandaged woman looked. 

Alys looked to Vivienne from the corner of her eyes after picking up on Darvell’s reaction, her pleased smile becoming softer and more gentle,” Darvell, I would like for you to meet Vivienne. I met her in Kalchas.”

Darvell blinked at the unexpected introduction before he reluctantly extended a hand in greeting for Vivienne, the large leather glove he wore covered in soot from the coals he started the forge with. He looked upon the dirty thick leather after making the realisation and was about to pull back to take off his gloves in good manner when Vivienne took his hand to accept the greeting. He was somewhat baffled by how it didn’t bother her, for she looked rather delicate and frail while he was muscular and sturdy, but he wasn’t going to question it.

“Smells nice.”

“Why thank you?” Darvell laughed a little uncertain after Vivienne casually spoke her mind and complimented the scents of molten metal, soot and sweat he carried, though he took her sincerity as a sign she wasn’t appalled by the side effects of his occupation,” it is a pleasure to meet you, miss.”

Alys quietly watched the meeting to not interrupt, the mask she retrieved held in her hands. Vivienne didn’t look it, but she was a little timid in the presence of the blacksmith, her eyes resting upon his gloved hand she continued to hold rather than meeting his kind gaze. “Vivienne’s father was a blacksmith and she has a passion for it as well. She wanted to have a closer look at your workspace, if you don’t mind?”

“If the heat doesn’t bother you,” Darvell said, speaking directly to Vivienne rather than let Alys be her messenger while the Xelor was standing right in front of him,” just have a gander at your leisure. I am currently working on some nails so a roof can be repaired here in Emelka.” He stepped aside to let Vivienne enter if she so pleased, keeping a close eye on the sick looking woman as she carefully stepped inside and looked around.

“Speaking of repairs, Darvell. I hope this isn’t a bother,” Alys said as she held the mask out to the Enutrof,” it belongs to Vivienne, but as you can see…”

Darvell whistled as he took in the damaged piece of face wear before an interested glint appeared in his eyes. “Ah, so she’s a Xelor? Not every day I get to see a Xelor’s mask up close. I can see what you mean though; it had quite a beating. Like her,” he added quietly to not offend anyone, particularly Vivienne. He was too honest of a man to keep his observations to himself and the guess that the brunette, who examined his tools and forge with a certain melancholy, had gone through rough times made him a little gruff. “Though nothing I can’t fix. I’ll see to it that this mask will be in pristine condition. You can watch me if you like,” he said as he turned to Vivienne,” or help, I don’t mind. Not often I get someone with a similar passion in my humble abode and this is your mask afterall. We can do it together if you feel up for it.”

Vivienne looked up from the anvil she lingered by, finally allowing herself to look at Darvell’s face rather than avoid his gaze. The thoughtful expression she held let up a little after his words sunk in and began to make sense to her. There was a hint of disbelief before it made way for the same held back excitement she experienced earlier,” Vivi watch first… help later? Maybe?”

The broken speech caught Darvell by surprise but he shook it off fairly quickly to nod,” fine by me. For how long are you staying in Emelka?”

The uncertain look Vivienne threw Alys’ way was enough for the Eliatrope to understand she needed some help with answering Darvell,” for as long as she needs to recover, and wishes to stay. She has gone through much… for a very long time. She may grow tired quicker than anyone would like, but I am certain that with rest and good company, she’ll become her old self again. She just… needs an encouraging and supporting environment.” 

“I can tell... Well, she can take it easy around here; I won’t force her into anything and I am certain my mother will be all over her once she catches wind of miss Vivienne’s presence. You know how she is,” Darvell smirked.

“All too well.” Mrs. Preucel, a kind elderly woman who loved to pamper children and animals alike with treats and little gifts. It wouldn’t come as a surprise to her if Mrs. Preucel would feel the need to care for the Xelor in any way she could; she was sweet like that. Very un-Enutrof like, but her husband made up for it. “If you truly don’t mind, I’ll leave her with you for the time being, though if she grows tired and needs to rest, she has a room in the inn,” Alys informed the blacksmith, having his ear but not his eyes as he watched the female Xelor continue her personal tour through the workshop,” I really appreciate you are willing to do this for her. Gods know she needs it…” 

“And I’ll appreciate her company. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her.”

The playful wink he gave the Eliatrope to reassure her caused Alys to inwardly chuckle,” thank you, Darvell. I’ll come by later to see how things are; I have a few more matters which require my attention. Do call me if anything comes up. Like, _anything_.” Could she really leave Vivienne with the blacksmith? She trusted Darvell; he had a big heart and was always there to lend a hand, but she hoped that she wasn’t asking too much of him with dropping Vivienne on him, and out of the blue. Still, he seemed interested enough to get to know the Xelor and Vivienne looked just as interested. In fact, she looked to be in her element as she eyed the tools hanging from the rafters and wall. She would be fine…

Alys took her quiet leave after Darvell turned to Vivienne to strike up a conversation and start some work, the Eliatrope feeling a sense of relief as she followed the path. This was going well so far… It truly felt good to be home again. She came to a slow stop to admire the view and take in the village, soaking up the reality that she was safe after weeks of turmoil. A pity she couldn’t stay, not for long at least, but she would try and make the best out of the time she would spend here before hitting the road again to continue her path as an ambassador of her people. 

She filled her lungs with the crisp morning air as she gazed upon the grain fields in the near distance before she closed her eyes and savored the atmosphere, sounds and smells of the village. She opened herself up to let it all in, like a soothing salve on her troubles and worries. A moment of peace... She needed it so badly.

A sense of calm remained when the fabrics of her gown brushed and pressed against her leg, a light weight clutching the dark blue skirt and pulling on it. It didn’t startle Alys, though the wonder of who or what it was made her look down to find the blue skinned girl reluctantly holding onto the long skirt with hanging head and ears.

“Hey…” Alys bent through her knees to bring herself down and look at Bebe’s face, the girl releasing her and taking a small step back before warm hands cupped her blue cheeks and stroked some of her snow white hair aside. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Alys asked while remaining seated on the grass and tried to read the girl.

“I can’t find Leaf…” The upset pout Bebe tried to hide was clearly visible, the attempt to wipe it away with her stitched arm warmer like it was dirt on her face not having much of a succes. “I haven’t seen her all morning. The man with the big moustache told me he fed her some milk earlier, but that was last he saw her… Do you think--” Her pout turned a little frightful in tone before her large eyes turned to Alys and glazed over with welling tears,” do you think she left me? Like… like mama and papa? L-like Fern?”

Surprise stumped her. Alys stared dumfounded at the girl before concerned washed over her and she pulled her closer into a hug. “Goddess, no…” she whispered as Bebe huddled away against her chest and her small fingers grabbed her in needed comfort,” Leaf is probably chasing after a moumouse or a piwi; it is what bow meows do and you know she has done this before… she always came back. And Fern… Sweetheart, Fernand isn’t going anywhere without you.”

“He told me to leave… He did.”

Alys’ embrace tightened after Bebe’s words drowned in her sniffling. Of course the girl was upset and confused; she didn’t get a moment to talk about what happened with anyone. All the adults were too busy with seeking shelter and recovering while Bebe was left to her own devices and forced to watch and wait. But that she thought Fernand chased her away while it was a mere misunderstanding… the poor girl. “Fernand wanted you to go outside and play a little rather than sit next to him, do nothing and be worried. He didn’t mean for you to leave forever. He likes you too much,” she tried to reassure Bebe, tenderly stroking her hair and nuzzling the side of her head,” I am sorry, Bebe… we’ve all been so busy with things, but I promise that you aren’t alone. You won’t ever be alone. We are all here for you…”

The girl closed her eyes to allow Alys to wipe her tears away after the Eliatrope leaned back and smiled for her. Everyone had been busy, this was true. All this running around and being scared, and it ended with everyone getting hurt and coming to this strange but nice place. She knew deep within that Fern wouldn’t desert her, not like this, but she needed to hear it rather than guess and hope. There was too much going on to be certain about anything without confirmation… 

“Why don’t we,” Alys started as she scooped Bebe up into her arms and rose to a standing,” go for a stroll and see if we can catch a glimpse of Leaf? My little brother Grougaloragran tries to hunt from time to time, likes to chase birds around the fields. We could start there if you want to.” She adjusted Bebe’s weight in her arms, her mended hip hardly aching though there was a faint stiffness which forced Alys to bite back on a groan at the protesting muscles as she sought her balance. Luckily the girl wasn’t all too heavy. Alys kept her smile as she looked at Bebe and awaited her response, but nothing came. She frowned at the silence, guessing that Bebe was still a little too upset but what she saw was far from an upset looking Osamodas.

Bebe slowly lowered her small fists down from her face after she dried her eyes and ran her arms past her nose, fixated on something in the distance while blinking the remaining tears away. There was a very short moment of focus before the girl inflated with a quick but deep draw of air and propped herself up on the arms that supported her. “Deh--deh…” she stammered, her forked tail stiffening up before it wildly curled and flailed while her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. 

“What? What is it...?”

Bebe continued to stammer, her fingers painfully digging into Alys’ shoulders,“ deh--dehrg-duh-d--” She was unable to speak until she spat out with a loud voice and bounced up in the Eliatrope’s arm to see better and point to what was behind Alys,” _dragons_!”  



	27. Duty

 

Startled screaming and a burst of fire reared several heads in the village of Emelka, the flames visible over several rooftops. There was a moment of curiosity among those who dropped their work to react to the commotion with a raised brow or a gasp, but it dispersed rather quickly once the fire disappeared and the screaming stopped. The sight wasn’t uncommon around the Crunchy Gobball inn and the villagers had grown fairly used to it. Their disinterest wasn’t shared with everyone however, especially not with the woman sitting crouched behind a fluctuating Wakfu shield which steamed from the settling heat it rebuked. 

Alys opened one eye when the sound of roaring fire no longer deafened her and the heat pushing past the edges of her shield subsided. She instinctively counted the seconds to see if the coast was clear and the danger gone -one, two, three, four, five- before she loosened her grip around the little girl she protected with her shield. “Grougal!” She sounded stern when she called out for the young dragon after she felt Bebe stirring against her,” Bebe is a friend, she meant no harm.”

The black dragon whelp stood stoic on all fours with Adamaï right behind him, a taunting and agitated look in his large bulging eyes while smoke rose from his open maw. He hissed at the Eliatrope and Osamodas, his small wings flexing and spreading to look intimidating for the startled girl hiding behind the shield, until a disapproving scoff from the ivory scaled dragon silenced his hissing. Grougaloragran threw back a glance to his older brother, examining his reaction and body language before puffing out a few small flames in annoyance. 

“She did tackle him right out of the sky, sis,” Adamaï begrudgingly said, choosing Grougal’s side on the matter though he was much less aggressive,” and then went after me like we’re some bow wow pups one can cuddle and play with.”

Bebe’s long ears lowered a little at the disapproval, the way she greeted the two dragons having backfired. She didn’t mean any disrespect, but she was so excited to come face to face with real dragons that she got blinded and went with the first thought that crossed her mind; to hug. “I really really really love dragons,” she said a little subdued, taken back by the unexpected anger from creatures she adored,” just like my mommy really really really liked them...”

Alys grimaced after Bebe’s fingers dug into the fabrics of her robes, her short arms wrapping a little tighter around the Eliatrope’s waist to seek comfort. She honestly didn’t expect Bebe to break away from her and rush headfirst into glomping the black dragon whelp when Grougal came flying towards them, let alone that she would instantly throw herself at Adamaï shortly after. Neither of the dragons took the greeting and girl’s enthusiasm all that well, though Grougal reacted like he mostly did when something agitated him… by setting whatever annoyed him on fire. Alys should have seen it coming, but she was too happy to see all of her little brothers again to expect the unexpected. “She’s only a little girl, Adamaï…” she tried to calm the situation down,” I’m sure she is sorry for what she did. Aren’t you, Bebe?”

The girl’s hold on Alys weakened a little so Bebe could lean to the side and peek past the shield, the sight of two frustrated dragons and a confused boy demoralizing her. She nodded however, giving a quiet answer to Alys’ inquiry before her nodding became more confident. 

“Come on, Ad,” Yugo said after he stepped up beside his brother and adjusted Chibi’s weight in his arms, carrying the infant who was reaching out for the glowing shield and the woman behind it,” it isn’t so bad.”

Adamaï huffed before he shrugged with his shoulders. He wasn’t the one spewing fire, but once again people were assuming he was responsible for Grougaloragran’s actions, let alone that he could talk some sense into the whelp. He couldn’t, no matter that he and Grougal were in agreement on Bebe overstepping boundaries. The black dragon was as stubborn as ever, as proven after he emitted a low growl like a warning for Bebe to stay away from him. Grougal shot away with a rapid beating of his wings to not feel the lash of verbal punishment or disapproval after his snarling, swooping over a rooftop to disappear from sight and shake off anyone thinking to follow him.

“I guess that was a given,” Alys softly said while watching Grougaloragran fly off before her shield began to disperse and the used Wakfu returned to her, no longer needing to take shelter from any raging fire. It didn’t sit right with her that the meeting ended this way, but in hindsight it was the most plausible outcome. “Let’s start over,” she smiled to change the atmosphere while remaining on her knees in the grass and laid a hand against Bebe’s back,” boys, this is Bebe. She’s been in my care for a little while. Bebe, these are my little brothers; Adamaï, Yugo and Chibi. The little spitfire was Grougaloragran. I’m sure you’ll see him later again, after he calms down a little.” She gave the girl’s back an encouraging pat after watching the children exchange inspecting glances with each other after the introductions and spoke gently to her,” don’t be shy, sweetheart, it’s very unlike you.”

The light pat forced Bebe to move her feet and take a few small steps forward to comply to Alys’ quiet urging, her eyes large in uncertainty while her cheeks were round and red with a guilty blush. She straightened up after a deep inhale through her nose puffed up her chest and cheeks some more and stretched out an arm to extend a hand to Yugo and Adamaï, not exactly sure who to greet first. She felt rather conflicted on how to act after what happened.

Yugo was the first to take her hand after Adamaï didn’t show any initiative, the boy’s smile distracting Bebe a little from her internal struggle. “Nice to meet you, Bebe,” he said with his usual enthusiasm and openness before leaning a little closer to let Chibi have a closer look at the Osamodas,” can’t say I’ve seen you around here before. First time in Emelka?”

She nodded as she waved for Chibi, the shame in her eyes fading away at the realization that this was the first time in years she talked with another child. She was almost as tall as Yugo, only slightly shorter and she never really seen a baby up close before. A smile began to shimmer through her nervous expression before she gave a more firmer and deeper nod as confidence returned,” I never been to Amakna before. It’s been great, the food here is delicious!”

“You bet it is, especially if it is Papa Alibert’s cooking.”

The children chuckled though an extended claw interrupted the soft sound, causing Bebe to stare at the white scales and stumpy claws before looking to Adamaï in surprise. The young dragon held one arm over his chest while holding a claw out for her, the feigned stale expression he wore making her hesitate. “Adamaï,” he said a little standoffish though the tone picked up a little after he stretched his arm out further,” though call me Ad.”

Bebe’s eyes and smile slowly grew in size before she gripped for the claw to accept the greeting, using both her hands for it. She continued to intently stare at the claw her blue fingers were wrapped around before she let go and abruptly turned around to look at Alys with starstruck eyes. “He touched me,” she loudly whispered as she reached out for the Eliatrope and grabbed for her arm, shaking it while giving her a look like she was on the verge of dying from excitement,” a dragon _touched_ me. This is the best day ever!”

Alys laughed at Bebe’s reaction, having a good view of Adamaï looking a little befuddled at the excited Osamodas before he groaned in regret. “One of them also tried to fry you, but let’s not tell Fern about it,” she said with a light shaking of her head and giving Bebe’s nose a soft tap. The Cra would have a fit if he were to find out...

“Right. Good idea,” Bebe said dead serious before she gave Alys’ arm a few more shakes to vent what she was feeling and squealed; she could hardly hold it in, but she tried to not get on Adamaï’s bad side again. She tiptoed on the spot before she released Alys and dove behind the kneeling Eliatrope to hide herself, giggling a little while keeping an eye on the dragon by peeking past Alys’ shoulder and arm. She was in all kinds of heavens, the fiery rejection from earlier nothing but a smoldering dying ember.

With the gloom fading away, it was time for different matters, or more specifically, different kind of greetings. Alys took a deep breath of relief when Yugo came forward to hug her, eager to return his brotherly affection while making certain Chibi wouldn’t get squashed in between them. “Goddess, I’ve missed you boys so much. You have no idea…” she said while squeezing Yugo in her arms before she leaned back to brush some of his hair aside and cup his cheek. His innocence helped with pushing back the dark recent memories of Brakmar and Kalchas, not wishing to think of it at this moment,” how have you all been? And how are Tristepin and Evangelyne?”

“We’ve been fine,” Yugo answered before he allowed Alys to take Chibi from him so she could hug the infant and plant several kisses on his chubby cheeks,” nothing has been going on here while you were out, other than the usual. Pinpin and Eva are doing good; they finally finished that house they were working on, so we went to check it out. Amalia was there too, having the same idea as us. It’s a pretty nice place.”

“That’s good to hear. And Adamaï?”

The mention of his name forced Adamaï to divert his skeptical eyes away from Bebe, focusing on the Eliatrope to resound her words he hardly picked up and be a part of the conversation. “I’m fine,” he stated though the way he said it brought forth the certainty that he wasn’t doing as well as he wanted her to believe,” same old. And you?”

Alys couldn’t help to tilt her head a little in sympathy for the dragon’s hidden problems, Alibert’s confirmation that he was still struggling with shapeshifting spooking through her head. He wasn’t fine, but he seemed happy enough with her return. She should have a word with him in private when she finds the time, especially with the argument they had before she left. “A lot happened,” she said without going into too much detail,” but I’m here now. We’re all here, and that’s what matters.”

It wasn’t a proper answer to Adamaï’s short question, but neither of the brothers would pry any further after taking the hint. They had a feeling they would hear the stories of Alys’ journey soon enough and with it would come the answers to any questions they may have. She had been gone for a while and they were a little worried after the silence which followed Master Joris’ letter. And speaking of letters…

“It’s a good thing too,” Yugo said while he searched for something in the front pocket of his shirt before he took out a folded up piece of linen paper and an undone rope to hand over to Alys,” because Amalia brought us something which you may find interesting.”

Curiosity piqued her interest as she took the paper and rope, not certain what to think. A lot of questions blazed through her mind as she looked at the curling corners of the paper, indicating it was once a rolled up parchment before someone simply but crudely folded it. The rope, which gotten Chibi’s attention after it dangled over him, must have been the letter’s binder.

A small weight leaned against Alys’s back as Bebe peeked around to have a look at what Alys was given, her large green eyes giving away she was rather curious too. Alys chuckled at the growing interest from the children before she took note of something attached to the undone rope binder of the parchment. It was green in color. Wax? She tried to gently remove the rope from Chibi’s grabby hands to closely inspect the piece of candle wax before a brow furrowed in thought. It was a broken seal, bearing a symbol she recognised but couldn’t quickly place a name to. Where had she seen this before…? 

Pandawa.

The painted symbol of a two colored face flashed before her eyes, the memory of the dreadful Council of Twelve in Sadida and the accompanying agony she went through then making her cringe. It fed the reluctance to read the letter, but she knew it to be far too important to ignore if it came from Pandala. Did it hold bad news? The broken seal hinted that Yugo, or someone else, already read the letter and he did say Amalia gave it to him during their visit to the Percedals. Why did the princess have it in her possession, let alone give it to Yugo…? Who was it initially addressed to? 

“Read it,” Yugo said after picking up on Alys’ growing worry, the dark expression she held one he hadn’t seen all too often,” Ad and I already know what it says. Amalia gave it to me, nicely sealed and all.” He paused to take Chibi from Alys so she could read in peace with her hands free. “She said a Pandawa messenger came to the palace a few days ago in search for the Eliatropes. Apparently they have no idea where we live, but because we stayed in Sadida for a while, the queen of Pandala figured Sadida would know about our whereabouts. Visiting Pinpin gave Amalia the opportunity to pass on the message.”

Alys took a deep breath to try and calm down after Yugo was considerate enough to take Chibi from her and give her a quick rundown on how he acquired the letter. He didn’t sound all too troubled, which was a good sign, but after the political messes she went through the last few weeks… She felt scared. Unfolding the letter, she tried to steel herself for what may come, her suppressed fear distracting her. She needed to reread the first few words to regain her focus, something which annoyed her a little but she pushed on to learn about why Pandala tried to come in contact with the Eliatropes.

Her expression shifted from nervous to surprised before she gripped the linen paper tighter and brought it closer to read a certain part again. “The queen,” she sounded baffled after making certain her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her and she read things correctly,” she…” She slumped in her posture with a sinking of her arms when words escaped her, the letter clasped in her hands. Disbelief made her cock her head a little before she looked at her little brothers with round eyes and a growing smile,” she’s keeping her word. She is proposing an allegiance… with us, to offer our people support for when they come to this world.”

Yugo nodded in confirmation after alys summed up the content of the letter, looking rather pleased. His and Adamaï’s guess that Alys would be ecstatic to learn about Queen Daihitsu’s proposal was proven to be correct, but then how else would she react to such?

“I-I can’t believe it. This is… this is great news!” Alys was quick to scramble to her feet and pace in small circles with a broad smile, unable to contain the elation she felt at the news. She cupped her cheeks as she wasn’t certain what to do with her hands, or herself, before laying her fingers over her agape mouth and sighed deeply. “Goddess, a new ally,” she said, talking a little fast as her mind raced while disbelief lingered,” with Osamodas and Sadida, that makes three! That’s more than I thought we--”

Adamaï glanced to Yugo when Alys cut herself off and her excited grin faded away, the abrupt change in her behavior even concerning Bebe as the girl came a little closer to see what happened to the Eliatrope’s excitement. The brothers exchanged a few quiet looks and a shrugging of shoulders before the calculated folding of the paper and her following voice brought their attention back to Alys.

“We need to talk, in private.”

Her seriousness caught the brothers off guard. The letter only held positive news, so the shift came as a surprise. They weren’t certain what to make of it. “All right,” Adamaï said to comply rather than ask questions about why or where. He had serious talks with Alys before, on different occasions and about different matters, but he knew all too well how adamant she was when she wished to discuss something,” guess we’ll go inside then.”

Alys nodded before a weak smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she turned a little to Bebe. “Why don’t you go and  find Fernand, Bebe, see if he needs anything? I have something important to discuss with my brothers.” The lowering of her ears showed the girls’ disappointment, but they perked up when Alys reached out for Chibi and took the infant from Yugo to hand him to Bebe. “Both hands, sweetheart,” she instructed to show Bebe how to hold Chibi after the girl stretched out her arms to accept the infant before she smiled proudly to the Osamodas,” could you watch over Chibi while we talk? Perhaps Fern would like to meet him too.”

Bebe was grinning from ear to ear after Chibi rested against her chest and sat propped up on one of her arms, the responsibility Alys gave her making her feel important. “Yes, ma’am!” she said with a held back giggle of excitement before she hurried back to the inn, her tread slow as Chibi’s weight slowed her down a little. She was careful however, adjusting the babbling infant whenever she felt it was needed while giving him gentle pats on top of his brown hat.

The Eliatropes and dragon stood in silence as they watched the Osamodas enter the inn’s kitchen through the backdoor and heard her call out for the Cra, before Alys began to walk and beckoned for the boys to follow her. She didn’t lead them all too far, the inn already located on the outskirts of the village. The rain from the day before and morning dew made the walk through the grass somewhat damp for the skirt of her gown and her shoes, but it was refreshing in it’s own way. After the heat and dryness of Kalchas and Brakmar’s dark and volcanic scenery, Emelka and it’s surrounding greenery and fields were a welcoming sight and experience to the Eliatrope. And what she needed now was the comfort the nature of Amakna had to offer, for the topic at hand wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“Did something happen?” Yugo’s voice sounded behind Alys after she slowed down and rested a hand upon a broken ivy covered fence, her eyes upon the view which spread out before her and the two teenagers before she turned her head to look to them.

She sought for the words while Adamaï made himself comfortable on what was left of a tree stump, the spot she chose for their little talk private enough. “Yes… yes, something did,” she said with a slow nod before a sigh left her. It was time to think about what had happened during her journey and inform the boys of her troubles. “I came back to Emelka yesterday, after fleeing Brakmar… ” 

Brows rose, but no questions were asked as Alys showed she had more to say. 

“Bebe’s father, Fernand, got seriously injured during our visit to Brakmar and me and another of our travel companions were also hurt. Less severe than Fernand, but still hurt. Fernand is currently recovering in the inn, but he may need a few days to fully recuperate. We were lucky enough we made it here and receive healing before it would be too late for him.”

“You guys got mugged?”

Mugged. If only… “On the contrary, Adamaï. We fell victim to hatred,” Alys said with a sinking of her shoulders before she focused on Yugo, her heart feeling heavy for what she needed to tell him and make him aware of. “You and Ruel have told me about what happened in Brakmar during the trial of Kriss la Krass and I believe it to be true. I truly do… But even though you claim not to be the blame for the devastation caused during the match, Brakmar believes otherwise.”

Yugo’s wings lowered and folded back within his hat, the curious smile he held turning gloomy until it was gone and replaced with a thoughtful expression. “Someone attacked you because of what happened then...?”

All Alys could do was nod in answer. The stories that were told to her about that infamous Boufbowl match hardly ever mentioned casualties of innocent bystanders, but she got to see a different side to the story and felt the pain and hatred from the people who knew that truth. A truth Yugo was not aware of or didn’t wish to think about. This, however, needed to be discussed. “Adamaï, you’ve seen how hostile the Brakmarian prince was during the Council of Twelve and you are aware of what he told me afterwards…”

“Yeah, he was trying to work everyone up by painting Yugo and our people off as the bad guys,” Adamaï scowled, remembering the Prince’s taunting all too well. It unbalanced the council to the point that it didn’t lead anywhere in the end, giving Qilby leeway to execute his plans. 

“Precisely… and this hostility has not died down, not in the slightest.” Her eyes closed at the memory of the Huppermage with the eyes of gold, the shudder she felt by remembering the fight bringing back the sense of unease. “Whatever happened during that trial to save Kriss, it greatly offended the ruling power of Brakmar,” she said quietly, unwilling to bring up such grim topics but knowing it was needed to open her king’s eyes,” Yugo… People died that day.”

A paleness fell over Yugo while he stared at Alys with large eyes, the shock he felt silent but apparent. His head slowly lowered, the dirty blond bangs and rim of his hat hiding his eyes from her while his hands balled tightly into fists. Fatal casualties. He saw several buildings collapse in Meuporg’s wake, but he never stood still by the fact that people were killed by the chase through Brakmar. It was a game… It wasn’t supposed to turn out like that. Did people truly die…? Was it his fault?

“I still believe in your innocence,” Alys’ voice sounded through his brewing thoughts and spiralling emotions,” the blame isn’t on you, but Brakmar won’t let others believe that, or even think of it. Though this is something which cannot repeat itself, in any shape or form…”

“What are you implying, sis?” Adamaï asked as he leaned forward on the tree stump to pick up a twig from the grass, examining it closely before he bent it. It was difficult to see his brother in such a position, but Alys was expressing concerns which Adamaï had thought about and also agreed with. It was only a matter of time before someone would give Yugo’s wrist a little slap, the boy having been excused for much.

“Yugo needs to begin with taking matters more seriously,” Alys stated before the snapping of the twig caused Yugo to lightly flinch and brought his thoughts back to the present, the apologetic glance Adamaï shot his brother’s way for creating the noise not picked up on by him. She grimaced at Yugo’s struggle to come to terms with what had happened, knowing he wanted to say things but either didn’t dare or couldn’t express himself with words. “You are a king now, Yugo… Our people and future depend on you. You cannot take too many risks during your adventures; you can’t afford it. Another one of these stunts and you will drag everyone down with you.”

“But I _am_ taking things seriously,” Yugo retorted before he rose his chin to look at his sister, the conflict he endured visible on his face,” I had to save Kriss or else he would be executed. I was not going to sit there and let Brakmar get away with that, not because of petty nation pride.”

He was shaking. Alys wavered a little with the want to continue the discussion, wishing to comfort the boy. She opened wounds however and she needed to heal them instead of leaving them be and allow them to fester. No matter how difficult it was to make Yugo realize the effects of his actions, it needed to be done. “Saving your friend was a very noble and brave thing to do, but… we need allies, Yugo. We can’t afford to have other nations turn against us. We need to prove to them that they can trust our people, that they can trust you… and me.” She rested her hands against her chest as she stood in front of her king, the pleading look in her eyes met with a pained glance from under the blue hat.

“We have allies,” Yugo muttered, losing his voice along with his resolve though his hands relaxed a little,” we have Pandala now, along with Osamodasia and Sadida. And Bonta with Master J--”

“No.” Alys cut him off, the mention of Bonta reeling her within with a guilt and shame she tried to suppress since the rejection in Kalchas. “Bonta is not our ally... not yet and maybe not ever. Things have been hectic these last few weeks and tipped the scales. We can’t say with certainty that they are on our side and the same goes for Sadida. Nothing has been officially decided upon. And that brings me to the next point I wish to discuss with you...”

The fact that there was more made both the brothers fearful, one more than the other. Yugo didn’t wish to hear any more, but he forced himself to stay put and listen, no matter how hard it was. He didn’t look at Alys when she lowered herself down to her knees before him and neither did his eyes meet hers when she laid her hands upon his shoulders.

“I know you’ve kept this a secret, even from your friends, but it needs to steadily be revealed. The people and rulers of the World are beginning to demand the name of the one leading the Eliatropes, and it isn’t me, Yugo,” she said as her hands left his shoulders and touched his face, gently cupping his cheeks to try and have him look at her,” it’s you... I may represent you as your emissary, but I cannot try and hold negotiations if I cannot name the one true king of the Eliatropes.”

Yugo grimaced with a deep sigh which he unintentionally released, before slowly bringing his averted gaze up and quietly spoke,” but I’m not the king, not yet at least.”

“You are. Our people may be waiting for the right time to return, but they exist and that makes you our king. You may be young and you don’t have any land or people to rule over at current, but that does not strip you from the title or your responsibilities.” A small smile shimmered through her pleading and concerned expression, her loyalty to the one ruling her people still holding strong no matter what may have happened. “A name holds importance… After my attempt to talk with Aurum Bullion, the king of the Enutrofs, I realized that I cannot assure anyone to confide in me, or our people, if I am forced to be vague with important details. The people of Twelve still believe Qilby was our rightful king and as long as I can’t tell anyone that you are the _true_ king and Qilby was nothing but a fake, negotiations for a better future will fall short. Do you understand…?”

“I’m… I’m not sure.” His confidence was in shambles but then it was never all too strong when it came to his recently acquired title and role. It was still a too fresh revelation and one Yugo  couldn’t believe even though something inside of him told him it was true. All those children in Emrub and the dragon Baltazar stood behind him when Qilby was unmasked, all solemnly loyal and ready to fight with their true king. But was he worthy of the title or the respect after what happened? He asked himself this question many times the last few months but now it was searing into him with no escape or a real answer.

“You’ve got to do this, bro,” Adamaï tried to encourage and console his twin,” Qilby messed things up big time and because of him, people think we are liars.” He experienced Qilby’s treachery first hand and knew the impact Qilby’s lies had on the world. It would take time to mend the mistakes and damage and even though Alys set out to do this, she couldn’t possibly do it on her own. She needed Yugo, even if it only was his verbal confirmation that he was her king and that she could share it with anyone important and valuable. “I know you can do this.”

“I do too…” Alys said while stroking Yugo’s cheeks with her thumbs, looking fragile even though she kept a faint smile,” after I was rejected by Bullion and came face to face with the prejudice towards our people, I lost hope. I felt lost… I received your boys’ and the children’s blessing to try and pave the way to a future here on this world for all Eliatropes, but I failed you by not being prepared enough. I underestimated the damage Qilby and the Eliacube caused to everyone… but I want to continue. I want to serve our people. I want to serve you because I believe in you, Yugo. I really do.”

Yugo hesitated as he looked in between the two in his company at the edge of the village, thinking things over while trying to come to terms with what was said and what needed to be done. He nodded, slow at first before it became a more confident motion,” all right… If you think it will improve our chances of gaining allies and build our future here, you may inform any negotiators that I am the king of our people. Though… only them. I want to personally tell my friends, though I think it is still a little too soon.”

“Whenever you feel ready,” Alys said while her faint smile grew with relief and she brought herself up to press her lips against the bangs covering his forehead, causing Yugo to blush a little at her affection after the heavy subject,” I won’t tell the world, I promise. But please remember that you aren’t alone in this. You have me, Adamaï, Alibert and your friends. You can confide and rely on us whenever you feel like you can’t shoulder your burdens alone. As long as you keep faith, we can continue on with our heads held high too. And same goes for you, Adamaï.”

The dragon rose a brow before he leaned back on his claws, taking a moment to think while his brother hugged the female Eliatrope in silent gratitude and need for comfort. “Can we change the subject already?” he asked, not wanting to sound bitter but it slipped through the cracks nonetheless. He didn’t want to talk about his problems or personal thoughts, no matter the encouragements. There was no need to as everyone around him already knew that he was angry at himself for not being the dragon he was supposed to be. How he would love to shapeshift into something else than a tofu… he missed his Crackler form at times.

Yugo, although a little subdued by what was told to him, nodded in agreement to Adamaï’s suggestion. A change in subject would be nice. “How’s your friend?” he asked after Alys released him from her embrace, inquiring about this Fernand Alys had mentioned a few times,” can we meet him or is he too injured?”

“Fernand should be fine. The doctor has been tending to him since yesterday and informed me that he’ll recover. He looked better when I checked on him earlier, so meeting him shouldn’t be a bother. I am sure Bebe already told him all about meeting you. I am not certain if Vivienne is still in Darvell’s workshop, but if she is, you’ll meet her later.”

“How many people are in your little brotherhood?” Adamaï relaxed a little in his posture when Yugo was the one to talk about something else. “Master Joris didn’t mention anyone in his letter; we figured you’d been on your own these last few weeks.” Not that the letter in question held much detail. It was formal and straight to the point, as expected from the Bontarian master.

Alys looked a little surprised towards Adamaï, blinking before she let out an amused but short laugh,” only four if I include myself, but I wouldn’t call us a brotherhood. We aren’t that close with each other. I met Fernand and Bebe shortly after I left Bonta; we were heading in the same direction, so we decided to stick together for a while. We’ve travelled together since. Vivienne is, well… Her story is a little too complicated, but she’s been with us for little more than a week. Not exactly a friend but still someone we looked over during the last stride of our journey.” She wasn’t going to mention Royale to the boys, not wishing to overload them with information. They already had too much to think about. It did make Alys wonder where the Sacrier was after she deserted everyone within that Brakmarian tavern. “I will tell you boys all about my little adventures,” she said after pushing the wonder aside and brought herself up to her feet,” but I should write a reply to Queen Daihitsu as soon as possible… It’s rather important.”

“No rest for the wicked,” Adamaï mumbled before he scooted off the tree stump to begin walking back to the inn, though lingered to wait for Yugo and Alys,” we have to say hello to Alibert anyway. You do what you think you need to do right now, sis; we won’t be going anywhere.”

And neither would she… for the time being. Alys smiled for the brothers before she followed them into the backyard, the walk silent as all three had their own problems to ponder about. The whole discussion left them with many thoughts and worries, some which needed time to be solved or dealt with. The Eliatropes and dragon were greeted by Alibert, Bebe and Chibi before Alys broke away from the small reunion to tend to her duties, but not before slowing her pace to peer into the room Fernand was in after she went upstairs. The doctor was with him from what she could see as she continued walking down the hall, not wanting to interrupt a possible healing session. She still felt guilty about what happened to the Cra, no matter that he didn’t blame her for what happened.

Once in her room, she leaned onto her bed to open the window and let the breeze sweep in, quietly hoping that it could carry her concerns away. Was she too harsh on Yugo? Did she say too much? At least she got his consent, but… She sighed while running a hand down her face and shook her head. The truth was harsh… There was no other way she could have told him about what happened, about what he did and didn’t do. At least he listened. Or, she hoped he listened and would be more careful in future endeavors, but she trusted he would. That was all she could do for now.

Poor children, far too young to be burdened by such realities. It was one of the reasons she shouldered all these responsibilities and tasks on her own, to allow the children to be children whenever possible. She was the oldest living Eliatrope on this world, at least from what was known; she _had_ to go down this path and do all the work if the Eliatropes were to thrive, and so she would. 

She carefully unfolded the letter from Pandala as she sat herself down by her desk before eyeing the letter Joris wrote to inform her surrogate family about the continuation of her journey, lying against the closed box which held any previously sent letters. She should write him too… but fear was stronger than her want. There were certain things which needed to be told in person, like what had happened in Kalchas and Brakmar. To write about it in a letter and not give Joris the chance to instantly react or properly discuss it with her felt disrespectful. She was certain he would have a lot to say… and that certainty frightened her.

Her eyes closed after she gave her cheeks a few rapid but soft taps to regain her focus and not be distracted by ‘what if’s, not wanting to push the master back in her thoughts but she had to. Duty came first… It was time to serve her people and gain a new and generous ally in the Pandawas. Feeling a new sense of determination bubbling up, Alys began to write her response to the Pandawa queen to accept the proposal for an allegiance. Some good news after the bad… Hopefully it would last to grant everyone involved some respite.  



	28. Control

Emelka was a place where most could mend, psychically and mentally. The days were calm and peaceful if desired, the weather mild and caring for the beloved crops of the farming folk. Problems were little to none, and it was the same for Alys and those who traveled with her from Bonta to Kalchas, and from Kalchas to Emelka. Inflicted wounds were caringly treated, anyone’s recovery given time and patience. Caution and worries had begun to ebb away, for most at least. 

Alys made her way through the village after she left Fernand and Bebe by the local doctor for a final check-up, the Cra’s injuries having healed well thanks to the Eniripsa’s care. They would be on the road again the next day, or so was the plan, and it was therefore time to start wrapping things up and tend to any unfinished business. Alys was already packed and prepared, ready and eager to leave first thing in the morning. 

Bonta was calling for her, no matter the hesitation to return to the large city. Joris’ warnings about returning were heeded, but it had been weeks since last she was in Bonta. Things should have calmed down enough for her to safely return and walk the streets without finding trouble. She would remain cautious and careful however, the shadow of Brakmar and Ush Galesh still looming behind her. 

She didn’t write a letter to inform the Bontarian master of her impending arrival, not trusting her letters to arrive without anyone unwelcome reading them. What she wished to discuss with Joris was something that needed to be done in private; she didn’t wish to take any risks, not after what happened. She hoped he would be present and willing to receive her, but it remained a wild guess for now. A guess which brought a heavy weight to her stomach.

She slowed in her pace after subconsciously laying her hand against her stomach, her eyes wandering as she thought more about leaving Emelka. She may be eager, but it would be foolish to ignore the reluctance which lingered in the background. Leaving family behind wasn’t exactly a joy… It was one of the burdens that came with the path she chose to take, but at least she wasn’t alone in it. _Complicated but necessary_. Those were the encouraging words from someone who willingly left family and friends behind to serve his King and nation, to protect those he considered close. He inspired her. Sometimes she wondered if he knew.

“Leaf?” Alys spoke the name before she even realized it, her eyes resting on the sunbathing bow meow stray and drawing her out of her thoughts. She blinked as she observed the feline grooming herself, the deep green eyes giving away that she was indeed the stray Bebe brought along. She hadn’t seen the bow meow in days, the thought that she wandered off having crossed the Eliatrope’s mind. Yet there she sat, as if she never left and without a care in the world. The feline acknowledged her however, even though the grooming continued without pause. “You’ve been gone for a while. Bebe couldn’t find you anywhere,” she said as she crouched down beside the feline and gave her a careful but inspecting pet,” have you been busy exploring?” 

The gentle stroke was met with an inviting bump of Leaf’s head against Alys’ hand, but it was the only response the Eliatrope would get to her question. She seemed less skinny… Perhaps that was an answer in its own. Both Leaf and Vivienne seemed to be faring well in Emelka, something that brought the Eliatrope some relief. She continued to pet the feline, stroking her pitch black fur before she thoughtfully asked she rubbed one of the big pointy ears,” say, Leaf… you don’t happen to know a certain tomcat, do you? Black silky fur? Golden eyes? Ivory colored robes? I guess handsome for kitten standards?”

Leaf paused in her grooming as if Alys’ questions actually brought forth a reaction within the bow meow and caused her to think. The ear that received a few gently rubs flicked before she let out a soft mew and continued with licking the fur on her side, seeming uninterested by whatever the Eliatrope was asking her.

“I figured as much,” Alys sighed, smiling wryly at herself and her paranoia. Ush scared her, but she was hoping that going to Bonta will get rid of the lingering fright. If nothing happens, it is evident she had been worried about nothing and she definitely wanted to be proven wrong, all so she could leave those worries behind and focus on different matters.

A rattling sound in the distance caused Leaf to stir with sudden vigor, her ears perking and her long tail sweeping across the ground while she stared with large green eyes to where the sound came from. She was up on all fours within a second before she quickly tiptoed towards the source of the noise, meowing quietly but eagerly.

Alys looked after her in interest before she brought herself up and followed after the feline, curious to see where she was headed. What exactly was that noise...? She had heard it before during the last few days. She slowed in her pace when she recognized the quaint little house next to the village’s smithy the bow meow was rushing towards, an elderly lady standing on its porch and shaking a bowl while kindly talking to the approaching feline. She smiled at the sight, watching from afar for a moment before deciding to greet the female Enutrof that was a daily visitor of the Crunchy Gobball inn. “Mrs. Preucel, good morning.”

The elderly Enutrof stopped with shaking the bowl and whatever it held after hearing a familiar voice call out for her, her eyes searching until she saw the waitress from inn come towards her. “Oh, deary,” she smiled, sounding a little but pleasantly surprised to see the young woman,” you’re up early. Did you come to have a little nibble as well? It’s this little one’s favorite.”

“You’ve been feeding her?”

She nodded after she bent down with an old sounding grunt and placed the bowl before Leaf so the bow meow could have her kibble breakfast. “Oh yes, ever since she came wandering into my kitchen a few days ago. Poor thing looked like she was starving,” the elderly lady said before she sat herself down on the comfortable looking bench to watch her black furred guest enjoy her meal,” I do love bow meows and it’s one of the few pets Gil tolerates around the house. I have no idea where this one came from, but I reckon she’s with the sweet thing Darvell has been spending time with. They both look far too skinny.”

The sweet thing? Alys assumed Mrs. Preucel was speaking of Vivienne. The Xelor did spend a lot of time with the blacksmith ever since she introduced them to one and another, something she took as a good sign for the Xelor’s recovery. “All we know is that Leaf comes from Kalchas,” Alys explained, believing Mrs. Preucel had a right to know as she had been caring for the bow meow,” the little Osamodas girl I brought here took her under her wings after finding out she was a stray and gave her the name Leaf, because of her eyes. They were inseparable throughout the whole journey, until we came here. Now Leaf has been doing her own thing, like eating kibbles.”

“A stray from Kalchas...? Deary me, that’s horrid. You already had to scrape by the best you could in that city, or well, back in my day, that is. To be a stray there must have been exceedingly tough. No wonder you’re so skinny!” She laughed a little after jesting towards the bow meow,” not to worry, little Leaf. Granny Kinah will bring some meat back on those bones of yours, and same goes for Darvell’s girl, Vivi. So scrawny…”

Alys smiled at the promise, already believing Leaf was in good hands. Mrs. Preucel was a very kind and selfless woman from what she came to learn during her stay in Emelka, which was odd in itself with the reputation many Enutrofs were rumored to have. Ruel, Darvell and Alibert already broke the mold, but Mr. Preucel fit the grumpy and miser Enutrof stereotype quite well, even though he meant well. “Vivienne is another stray from Kalchas we took in our midst… She had it worse than Leaf.”

“You don’t say?” Mrs. Preucel blinked before her worried expression turned into a disapproving scowl only a caring granny could conjure,” that explains a whole lot... Does that mean the girl has no home then?”

A few seconds of silence passed before Alys shook her head. Vivienne didn’t exactly tell anyone if she still had any family left, but everyone presumed she was alone after finding her in that toy shop and learning she was sold off by her own husband to that Brakmarian Pandawa. “Not that we know of, no,” she said while rubbing her arm, still feeling sorry for the Xelor and what she had gone through,” I don’t think she has a place she could return to, even if she wanted to.”

Mrs. Preucel watched Leaf for a moment to let the news sink in and consider whatever thought crossed her mind. She looked thoughtful but her warm smile didn’t waver in the slightest. “Well, I don’t want to barge in and decide what’s good for the girl,” she eventually said,” but if she needs a home and has taken a shine to my boy, which I am certain she has, she is free to stay here. I haven’t seen Darvell with his head in the clouds in ages. He really likes her…” She let out a pleased sigh when recalling the glow she noticed around her son. Some romantic happiness would do him good, and not just him. “Truth to be told, dear… me and Gil, we always wanted two children, a daughter and a son to call our own. But alas, God Enutrof decided otherwise for us... We truly love our son, he is one of the best things to happen to us, and we want him to be happy. Whomever he chooses, we want to take them in like one of our own. He’s such a good boy…”

Alys smiled in agreement. Darvell was always there if someone needed help, no matter a friend or a stranger. His heart was definitely in the right place, taking a lot after his kind mother while his looks were more from his father… when he was younger. He did deserve any happiness that would come his way; he earned it.

“If he likes the girl and we can give her the opportunity to stay here, then why shouldn’t we? We’ve got a spare room she can have and call her home, if she likes and agrees.”

“That’s very generous of you, Mrs. Preucel. And your husband...?”

“Gil?” the elderly woman asked before she chuckled amused,” why, you should know him by now, deary. He may act all grumpy and like a sour prune, but he is smitten by the girl. I even caught him smiling when he watched her and Darvell working in the smithy yesterday. She’s been very kind and polite to us. Doesn’t talk much, but she loves Gil’s cooking and my pies. I could watch her eat all day.”

The old man cooked? She surely didn’t expect that, but then she didn’t know much about Mr. Preucel, other than that he was grumpy most of the time. The Enutrof mostly let his wife do the talking while he would from time to time comment on whatever displeased him. “It would be good for her to stay,” Alys nodded, recalling the conversation she had with Vivienne and Fernand two days prior,” I don’t think she should come with us, even if she wanted to. She isn’t strong enough yet and I don’t believe the wanderer’s life is for her. She agreed with this when I talked to her about it, and she expressed to rather remain here than come with us.”

“Come with you...?” Mrs. Preucel asked, sounding a little disappointed, though the tone let up a little when the bow meow jumped into her lap and brushed against the Enutrof’s arm to demand a few pets after filling her stomach with delicious kibbles,” are you leaving again, deary?”

“Tomorrow, yes. There are some people I have to meet.”

“And here I thought you would settle down and raise a family with someone.”

The spoken assumption caught Alys by surprise, the words bringing forth a fluttering feeling in her chest. A family… It was something she hadn’t given much thought, far too occupied with caring for her little brothers, or thinking about the children in Emrub and a future for them. “Goddess, no,” she quickly said before laughing timidly and fidgeted with the hem of her glove. The thought of having her own family was appealing, although it was something far out of her reach with the life she had chosen,” I have too much I need to tend to, and I haven’t exactly found someone to settle down with. Not yet at least.”

“You sure of that, deary?” The raising of Alys’ brows and the inquiring look in her eyes told the elderly Enutrof enough. She leaned back on the bench while she stroked Leaf between her ears and down her back, looking reminiscent as she spoke,” the first time I laid my eyes on you, I thought to myself; Kinah, that sweet girl is going to be your future daughter-in-law. She and Darvell are going to hit it off, no doubt about it.” The deepening blush on the Eliatrope’s cheeks and the widening of her eyes caused Mrs. Preucel to chuckle, having guessed the truth would make her feel a little flabbergasted. “But to my biggest surprise, you children didn’t hit it off. You showed no such interest in him, even if he tried to flirt a little with you, just to tease you a little and make you smile. And I noticed the same with other men and even women visiting the inn; your interest lies elsewhere.”

Elsewhere… The heavy feeling in her stomach returned when a thought spooked through her mind. Mrs. Preucel was being honest, like usual, but her words were setting lines of thought in motion Alys didn’t wish to think about. Not during these troubling times where things were far too uncertain. “I… I never really thought about it,” she said, contradicting her own thoughts.

“Think about it some more,” the elderly lady encouragingly said,” you may just realize that you already have someone you like. Feelings of affection can be complicated like that… It was easy for me and Gil. People say love at first sight doesn’t exist, but if you can make an Enutrof drop his kamas and only focus on you… that’s true love at first sight if you ask me!”

Love was indeed complicated… The romance novels Alys would read from time to time were full with stories where lovers were happily together after a single day of knowing each other, but reality was far different and by what she experienced. It took longer… and with far more effort than expected. “I would say so too, yes,” her voice was quiet though a smile tugged at her lips,” thank you, Mrs. Preucel.” 

“Call me Granny, deary, most young folk around here do.”

“Granny,” Alys corrected herself, the name not quite rolling off her tongue but she would call the Enutrof such if she so desired for it. She found herself distracted by what was said and it made her uneasy. She needed to get her head back down to earth… “I best tell Bebe Leaf is with you,” she said after resting her eyes on the purring and content looking feline,” I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to know; she’d been worried that Leaf had run off, but it seems she found a new home instead.” And so did Vivienne. It was a relief to know that two abused beings were in good hands, their sad tale having come to a satisfying end. Alys smiled at the thought before she turned around to take her leave and return to the inn, saying towards Mrs. Preucel with a hint of gratitude and an incline of her head,” please say hello to Vivienne and Darvell for me.”

“Will do, deary. Do come by again after you return from your next journey.”

Alys nodded in promise to the waving Enutrof before she left Leaf with her new owner, the small smile she held fading the further away she walked. Her fingers clasped around the pin that was presented on the front of her robe, subconsciously seeking comfort and patience in the piece of jewelry. Mrs. Preucel dug a little too deep with her assumptions… Could tomorrow come any faster? Suddenly it seemed so far away.

A distraction came with movement in the distance, the white and blue colors which moved in the corner of her vision claiming her full attention. She slowly drew from her ponders to register who was moving towards the edge of the village, finding it to be Adamaï. He was alone and moving rather quickly before he disappeared in some bushes and wandered into the small clusters of trees that lead into the nearby forest. A game of hide and seek…? She listened to hear anyone counting out loud but it was fairly silent with a lack of playing children. Where was he going?

She hesitated after she considered following the young dragon, not wishing to walk in on something she wasn’t meant to see. She had to be honest with herself however… Adamaï hadn’t been himself for some time, his constant need to keep a distance rather worrying. That he was alone and moving away from the village was already concerning with his strange behavior as of late. Was Yugo wherever Adamaï was headed, or elsewhere? Did Grougaloragran run off and Adamaï was chasing him down? Or was Adamaï up to something? There was only one way to find out and confirm her assumptions and while she didn’t fully agree with it, she felt she needed to be responsible. She had her guesses as to why Adamaï acted closed off, but she had hoped that time would have mended those internal wounds of his. It seemed time wasn’t a healer, not for him.

A sympathetic sigh left her before Alys changed her course and steered herself towards the cluster of trees amidst the many grain fields that surrounded the village, not hiding herself. She didn’t want Adamaï to think she was sneaking around or spying on him, for that was the last thing she wanted to do. There was no clear path after she stepped through the bushes, but the cluster of trees wasn’t all that big in size. She should easily find him, if he hadn’t gone further into the forest up ahead. She weaved past the birch trees while trying to catch a glimpse of the dragon and listening intently, before finding him by the edge of the forest in a small clearing. 

He stood in the middle of the open but secluded space, his back turned towards her. He was talking to himself from what she could hear as she came closer, his claws balled into tight fists while his back was hunched and the end of his tail impatiently smacked the ground.

“Come on, come on.”

Alys observed from where she stood after she slowed in her pace, her eyebrows knitted together in a puzzled expression to figure out what Adamaï was doing. Was he training, on his own? She threw a quick glance around to find a sign of Yugo after she hoped Adamaï was going to meet up with him, but there was no sign of the the boy’s orange and blue clothes among the lush scenery. The dragon was by himself and apparently on purpose.

“Come on!” he growled, his frustration apparent. He firmly clenched his eyes and fists with a determination Alys could almost taste, his tail straight and stiff before his ivory scales rippled and shuddered. His small body began to deform, his limbs growing and shrinking while flesh bulged and moved in sporadic directions. His clawed toes dug into the soil to steady himself as his weight shifted, increased and decreased before his whole body suddenly shrunk and his limbs retracted. The sound of surprise he let out was cut off by the chirping huff that escaped him when he bounced onto the ground, a small ball of poofed up feather with large eyes. 

Adamaï blinked before he kicked with his short legs and frantically flapped with his tiny wings as he laid on his back, his agitated groaning not fitting the pudgy Tofu form he unwillingly took on. “ _No_! No, no no, I didn’t-- _curse it_!” He hopped onto his feet and ruffled his feathers with a grumble before he sat like a frustrated fluffy ball in the grass, a storm brewing on his beaked face.

The sudden rustling of leaves caught him unaware, his feathers rising in startle until he scowled as he saw his adopted sister enter the clearing. She carried a very familiar expression on her face while she approached him, the look of concern only bothering him more. He shuffled a little to not look at her after she knelt down behind him and remained silent, knowing she would eventually break the silence if he wasn’t going to acknowledge her, which he didn’t want to. It was already embarrassing enough that she found him failing.

“Would you like to talk about it?” her voice sounded after a moment of silence, gentle and kind like usual when she tried to console her brothers, but her worry fell on deaf ears.

Adamaï would pout if he didn’t have a beak, muttering as he huddled away in his feathers and leered at the bushes ahead,” there is nothing to talk about.”

She slowly nodded, even though he couldn’t see it with his back turned to her. This was festering underneath the surface for months by now and no matter what everyone tried, including Phaeris, Adamaï remained incapable of shapeshifting into his larger forms. She assumed it was trauma, but Adamaï hardly spoke of it in detail and therefore there was no confirmation to her guess. She recalled the many-eyed dragon that chased her through the caverns with a sickening hunger, a possessed Adamaï. Ever since Anathar possessed the young dragon, Adamaï hadn’t been himself and it was growing worse by the day. “You have to keep trying, Adamaï,” she said while reaching out for him and laid a finger on the top of his head,” I know you can break through this.”

The blue and white Tofu quickly reared when hearing the encouragement and felt her caress his feathers, the glare he shot her followed by a peck at her finger. She retracted her finger in startle while he said with resentment,” what do you know, sis? You can’t even solve your _own_ problems. What makes you think you can solve mine, let alone that you understand them?”

Alys grimaced at Adamaï lashing out, the surprise she felt making her uncomfortable. She didn’t expect this reaction, nor that he would turn his frustrations on her. This was unlike him. “That was harsh, Adamaï…” she said quietly with a lowering of her shoulders and averted her gaze from him, uncertain of what else to say. She could form an understanding for his behavior but that didn’t make it right.

He took a small hop to the side to bring some distance in between them, even ever so little, before he glared at the ground. He thought he was alone and that he could practice in peace without any judgmental glances or knowing thoughts. But no, she _had_ to find him and she _had_ to approach. He was angry, and disappointed. He was a failure and everything kept reminding him of it, including her. She knew what he had gone through on Crimson Claw, so why couldn’t she let it be? “Life is harsh,” he bitterly retorted,” you should have learned that by now.”

The corners of her mouth pulled sharply downwards at hearing Adamaï, the sound of him changing back to his usual form not turning her eyes towards him. “Not always… There is plenty of good left in this world to make life sweet and worth living.” Her chest heaved with the deep inhale of air she took before she slowly shifted her gaze to look at the dragon from the corner of her eyes. “I know you are frustrated. What you are going through is difficult, but you can’t give up now,” she tried,” we’re all here for you if you need our he--”

“I don’t need your pampering!” he growled to interrupt Alys,” I don’t need your pity and I definitely don’t need you protection! I am a _dragon_! I can handle anything that is thrown at me! _Anything_!”

She looked perplexed at the outburst after Adamaï spun around to face her and stood with balled fists and bared teeth, smoke rising from his nostrils. His glare was spiteful and yet there was a hint of shame that made the look in his eyes remorseful. She was speechless however, no matter that she wanted to say something to calm his rage. Her expression softened a little after they stared at each other, the pity and sympathy she felt for one she considered family unspoken but ruling her actions. “You’re right. You don’t need it…” she admitted with a weak shaking of her head,” I fought Qilby and Anathar to try and get you back, but I lost because I wasn’t strong enough. I didn’t stand a chance against either of them… But you, you managed to break Anathar’s hold on you by yourself.”

“Don’t talk about him.”

His warning was an indirect confirmation to her assumption, his hatred for the Shushu and what he did having left deeper marks than most would think. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have someone crawl underneath your skin and take over, to use your body as a vessel of destruction while you are helpless to stop it. Her own experiences, be it the Eliacube or her nightmares, were not to be compared by what Adamaï went through, it was far too different. She felt at loss with what to say to comfort him, for she believed it was what he needed. A listening ear, a shoulder to cry on or moral support. Anything the dragon would accept. She grimaced as she pondered what she could do for him before she sighed and asked,” do you remember anything from then? Did you see through his eyes? Could you hear me, or Yugo?”

Adamaï’s eye twitched after they grew larger in size, the questions Alys quietly asked him stirring repressed memories he kept deep within himself. He remembered it all too well. He was unresponsive and incapable of regaining control, but he was conscious and witnessed most of what his possessed body experienced and endured. What he was forced to do against his will. It scared him, but most of all, it infuriated him. “I told you not to talk about him,” he said slow but clear,” it isn’t any of your business; it’s mine and mine alone.”

“It isn’t only yours.” There was a tremble present in her voice before she bit her lip and leaned on her hands with a hanging of her head. She didn’t want to rake open his wounds, but he needed to talk about what happened, otherwise he would only succumb to it. And she needed to talk about what happened then as well. They had avoided the subject for far too long, the little talks they had about it only scratching the surface of the real problem. “We are all involved. You, me, Yugo, Phaeris, Qilby… Anathar. We’re all connected thanks to what happened, it impacted all of us and we all received inner demons we must face due to it. It is therefore our business… Don’t be selfish by trying to shoulder it alone. It isn’t fair.” 

“I’m not being selfish!”

“Do you have any idea how scared I was?” she cut in, tears prickling behind her eyes and making her shudder,” how worried I was that you wouldn’t be able to regain yourself? That I would hurt you, even if it were in self defense? It tore me apart.” She shook her head,” and to then watch you, day by day, get devoured by self blame and resentment. It’s torture, knowing I can’t help you, just like back on the island. Goddess, Adamaï... Please, for once, stop trying to act strong and talk to me.”

He hesitated. Somewhere he believed it was unfair for Alys to call him selfish for keeping his problems to himself and try to deal with them alone. She did the same before she started her journey by keeping her troubles and nightmares a secret from him and Yugo. Everyone had their little secrets and he was certain Alys, the female Eliatrope that could often be read like an open book, still had some things she hadn’t told anyone about. But to call him selfish for not wanting to hurt anyone else? To not be a bother? That was just wrong. “Why can’t you take the hint already?” he asked,” I don’t want to, sis. I don’t want to talk about what happened, or how it made me feel. It’s sappy and pointless and I just want to forget!”

To forget. It seemed simple, but the truth was different. She knew it all too well. “Don’t you realize you are running from your problems? You can’t just forget, it’s impossible. Look at how much this affects you… Does Yugo know?” Alys’ grimace deepened when Adamaï didn’t answer her, the silence telling her enough. Not even his own brother… She laid a hand over her mouth while her eyes scanned the surroundings in thought, as if the bushes and trees held something which could turn the discussion around. There was nothing however and it made her heart sink. This had gone on for far too long and it felt like they were running out of time… and they were. She took a trembling breath before she pleaded to him,” I don’t want to leave Emelka with the knowledge you are still hurting. I-I don’t know when I’ll be back or if I will return. Neither if we’ll get a chance to resolve this, because whatever ails you is consuming you. So please, tell m--”

“ _I almost killed you_!”

His shouting caused a small flock of birds to fly up from the tree tops before a pressing silence fell over the small clearing, all sounds around them gone while the air was still with tension. He was shaking  and she was trembling as memories flashes through their heads and reminded them of the close encounters during Anathar’s hunt. Encounters which could have been fatal if luck hadn’t been on the Eliatrope’s side.

“I almost--!” He couldn’t repeat himself, the clump in his throat growing as he fought the overwhelming emotions that were crashing down upon him. The wall he built around his insecurities was cracking, along with the resolve to not cry or break down before the woman. He retracted when she reached out to him with a quivering hand, suddenly feeling afraid of her and what she was unearthing deep within while his own confession sent him reeling. 

“No… no, that wasn’t you, Adamaï.” She grabbed for the young dragon and held him by his shoulders after she leaned forward with the burning and instinctive desire to console and comfort him, her voice breaking as a tear escaped,” I never blamed you for Anathar’s actions. I truly never did. Why can’t you do the same?”

He put up a weak struggle after he was grabbed, his claws going for her wrists and fingers to try and pry himself free. He wanted to run to escape the turmoil he found himself in but he was rooted to the spot, guilt holding him in place. “It was _my_ body, _my_ maw that clasped shut around you and nearly killed you! You were in _my_ mouth, Alys!” he snarled, not in anger but in heart wrenching shame,” and I couldn’t stop Anathar during it all! Even--even after you assaulted my body with that hail of Wakfu, I still couldn’t break free. That Shushu pulled all the strings and abused me for Rushu and Qilby’s twisted ideas. I _should_ have been in control, I am strong enough to protect myself. I’ve managed so far. And yet that bastard played me like some newborn baby! Qilby too! My weakness almost got you killed! Who is to say this won’t happen again?!”

Alys tried to stifle a sob as she listened to Adamaï and watched him fall apart, her grip on him unintentionally tightening. The truth was agonizingly painful. Of course he blamed himself, though she had hoped her forgiveness would have lessened his burden back then. It obviously wasn’t enough. No wonder he couldn’t shapeshift; he didn’t let himself do so. His fear of losing control, hurting a loved one or feeling the chilling reminder of possession in his subconscious prevented him from being the dragon he once was. “But you broke it,” she whispered quietly,” you are in complete control of yourself. There’s nothing of Anathar left within you… You are your own dragon and you are strong, but…”

The dragon shook his head before he rose a claw to push Alys away from him after she hesitated to finish her sentence, already guessing what she wanted to say. “Don’t--” 

“Adamaï, please look at me,” she pleaded,” you’re holding yourself back.”

Her gentle tugging at his shoulders and words didn’t hit him right. He wasn’t holding himself back. He gave it his all during the training sessions with Phaeris and yet he couldn’t get across the gap which prevented him to shapeshift. Why would he stop himself when all he wanted was to be able to change forms again? He hated how she assumed, and yet… His curled blue lips twitched at the thought alys’ assumptions held truth, before he bared his teeth and knocked his raised claws against Alys’ arm in a forceful attempt to have her release him. 

She let go in an instinctive reaction after his hard scales hit her, the little pang of pain shooting up her arm nothing in comparison to what Adamaï was going through. 

“I am not holding back!” he shouted, the denial raging inside,” I want this so bad! I just want--! Why can’t I do it?!”

Alys’ face twisted with the agony she felt for his troubles. She tried everything she could to help him, but it was all up to him. There was nothing she could do, not anymore. “You can,” she tried to say as calm as the situation and her feelings would allow her while holding back on the urge to reach out for him,” you know you can…” If only he had the self confidence he needed. It was there somewhere, she knew it to be true after recalling the times before the possession. She remained silent however, any thought or suggestion kept to herself. It was Adamaï’s turn to come to the conclusion and accept it, to understand that only he could cross the mental barrier he unintentionally built in his mind.

She watched as he growled, as he dug his claws into the ground and tore clumps of grass and weeds free with a frantic anger before his knuckles met the loose sand and broken roots with a desperate punch. “I’m not holding back,” his voice quaked while his fist pushed harder against the ground, his whole body shuddering. A choked sob escaped him, a sound which made him flinch and he tried to discard with another punching of the ground. “I’m not weak…” He rose his fist again, higher this time before he shouted at the top of his lungs and his face distorted with the anger and disappointment he felt,” _I CAN DO THIS_!”

A large fist split the ground with a heavy slam, the impact forcing Alys to drop herself backwards to not get hit by the growing limb. Claws grew longer and bigger as they tore through the soil while muscles bulged and hardened. The female Eliatrope rose her arms in an instinctive response to protect herself when the snapping, splintering and creaking of wood filled the air and sounded overhead before the earth shook. A broken tree and several branches landed a little too close for comfort around her and while it startled her, it was what she gazed upon that took her breath away and made her heart stop beating.

As the noises stopped and the dust settled, the large ivory Crackler panted before he slowly lifted his massive fists from the ground. He stared at them for a moment, palms up and slowly flexing his fingers before realizing what he was looking at, what he was doing. Those were _his_ hands. His! Did he… did he shapeshift? The look on Adamaï’s face showed the confusion he felt, his eyes growing larger as he continued to flex his fingers to make certain it wasn’t a dream. 

“Adamaï…”

Alys’ soft voice drew him away from the disbelief he felt, realizing he had to look down to see her rather than up. He saw her sitting by a broken tree and a dent in the earth, an imprint of a large fist. Her cheeks were stained with tears that dripped down her chin but she wasn’t crying; instead, she was smiling at him.

“You did it,” she said as she shifted to stand, her knees shaky from the event but she was far too elated to care or mind,” look at yourself.”

Adamaï closed his hands to examine himself, the stretching of his spine met with his head bumping into a few branches above. He winced while a few leaves twirled down from the shaken branches, the wince more from surprise than pain. He rubbed the top of his head in an instive reaction to bumping his head before realization finally hit him square in the face and froze him on the spot. He did it. He actually did it. He really shapeshifted! After all these months, he didn’t unwillingly change into a Tofu or his humanoid form. No, he changed into what he had been wanting to change into for all this time. He was big! He was strong! He was a Crackler! “I knew it,” he said, mostly to himself before he bent down to grin at Alys,” I did it!” His grin wavered after Alys pushed a cluster of leaves from the broken tree aside to come closer to him, realizing he unintentionally damaged the clearing during his enraged transformation. “Oh, damn! Sis, I am sorry! Are you hurt?”

“No, no I am fine. Goddess, I didn’t think you would turn out so big. I never knew you were capable of something of this size… How do you feel?” she asked as she touched one of his large hands while drying her eyes and cheeks, his scales having turned into rock from what she could feel. She still recognized him, no matter the shape he had taken on.

“I have an even bigger form,” he grinned, though held back on flexing for her to not bring any more trees down. Suddenly the clearing seemed rather… cramped. He grew a little more serious as he thought of an answer before he sat himself down and sighed. “It’s hard to describe how comfortable this form feels. How comfortable they all feel. It’s natural… When I struggled and wasn’t able to shapeshift, it felt like a part of me was missing, that I couldn’t be myself. I just never thought that _I_ would stop myself, that I was the cause behind this.”

She ran her fingers across the rough surface of his hand as she listened before she said,” you were afraid to lose control if you were able to change… I think that, after all that has happened to you, it was a valid fear. I would have been scared too… It’s is okay to be scared, there is no shame in it, but what truly matters is that you broke through. Don’t you think so too?”

He thoughtfully hummed, the sound rather loud after he had grown in size and made the ground vibrate a little before he nodded in agreement. He wouldn’t vocally admit it, but he did feel a little lighter figuratively and also more confident. Guilt was still present however. “Listen, sis… I’m sorry for shouting at you. I know you only meant to help, but I was just so frustrated. No matter how hard I tried, even with Phaeris’ intense training, I couldn’t do it.”

“You are a dragon,” Alys said with a slightly tilt of her head while a small smile played across her lips,” and dragons are rather complicated in comparison to others… I tried to treat you like a mortal human child to support you, but such methods don’t work for you. For dragons. I don’t regret pushing you, even though I wish I could have done it differently… but I am very proud of what you’ve accomplished, Adamaï. I hope you are as proud of yourself as I am of you. You’re in control of yourself and you will be no matter what may happen in the future.”

“Thanks…” He sounded modest and a little flustered by what she said. It meant the world to him that he was able to shapeshift and he hoped by all the stars present in the Krosmoz that this wasn’t just some lucky stroke. He did feel in control and confident enough to believe his shapeshifting abilities were no longer locked. He would take it as a sure enough sign that he was his old self again. “I did make a mess though,” he said, bordering on jesting while he looked around the clearing.

Alys inwardly chuckled before she shook her head and eyed the broken tree. A mess, yes, but Adamaï would be fine… She wouldn’t need to worry about him after she leaves for Bonta tomorrow, a relief which lightened her burden. “Nature will regrow, if willing,” she said before she took a step back and motioned with a nod towards the village,” why don’t you go to Yugo and show him what you did? I am sure he will be thrilled to see you like this.”

The suggestion enticed the shapeshifted dragon, the ground shaking as he shifted his weight and propped himself onto his knees to lean over Alys. “He’s going to be psyched! Here, climb on,” he said while he held out an arm towards the female Eliatrope as if to invite her to sit on it,” I’ll carry you. No more tears though! We’re done with those, okay?”

She was quick to run the back of her glove across a cheek to be rid of any lingering tears before she softly laughed and felt a little foolish. She did cry a little too quickly at times, but was it wrong this time around? So much happened… “Excuse me if I get emotional later or tomorrow… but I’ll promise not to cry.”

It would have to do, even though he didn’t really mean it. He nodded approvingly as he bent further forward and presented his bulky arm to her before saying with an overdone posh voice,” madame.” They both chuckled, the atmosphere and joking about exactly what they needed after the turmoil. Adamaï waited for Alys to find her balance after he helped her climb onto his arm, before carefully making his way through the trees to not knock anymore over. He soon enough stepped into the freedom of the fields surrounding Emelka, eager to see how his twin would react to seeing him as a Crackler. It seemed like it had been forever since the last time he felt this great and he wanted to share it with everyone he cared for. “Yugo!” his voice boomed as he approached the village,” Yugo, guess what?!”

The look on the young Eliatrope’s face after he bolted through the open backdoor of the inn to find Adamaï was priceless and only steeled the dragon’s confidence more, the laughter that followed a good sign. He would indeed be all right.  



	29. Well Met

Bonta. The sight alone made her feel a little queasy. There was a mixture of feelings that couldn’t find their bearing in the inner storm she was experiencing. Excitement. Fear. Shame. Concentration. Longing. The earlier goodbyes to her small family gave her enough confidence to go through with her plan to return to Bonta, and her two travel companions were just as reassuring, but hesitation ruled. Only for Alys, however. 

After hugging and clinging onto Adamaï during the goodbyes and telling him to wait for her until she would be old enough to become his ‘dragon bride’, Bebe was her usual excited self when she ran through the Bontarian gate and shouted for Alys and Fernand to hurry up. Fernand was rather relaxed after he called out for Bebe to not stray too far and not be impatient, the time he spent in Emelka having done him a world of good. He healed exceptionally well and found a good friend in the Eniripsa doctor, not to mention that he didn’t need to travel with Royale or Vivienne anymore. There were less worries than previously and that certainly brightened his mood.

The female Eliatrope had the silent wish she could be as little worried as the Cra, but that felt impossible. Her eyes kept getting drawn towards the tall towers and the palace seen in the distance over the rooftops, the wonder if anyone noticed her return flickering like a candle’s flame. At least she knew where to go this time; no wild chases through the city, no detours and no needing to ask where she could find the supposedly famed bazaar that belonged to Kerubim Crepin. This visit should be rather smooth… or so she was hoping for with all her might.

“At least we don’t have to buy provisions,” Fernand said out of the blue after he eyed the fresh looking wares of the stalls they passed after they made their way into the bustling city, his thoughts still on Emelka rather than his upcoming journey to Sadida. Alibert and even Mrs. Preucel made enough food that would last them a few days, all to aid the travelers on their journey to whatever future they had in mind. The kind offer was greatly appreciated, more so because it cut back on time spent in Bonta. Alys may be charmed by the city, but Fernand wasn’t.

Fernand was the one carrying all the food and provisions they were generously given, while Alys had packed some extra clothing for herself. After her talk with Yugo and receiving his blessing once more to act as his messenger to the world, she knew she needed to be more presentable when meeting important folk. While her usual grab wasn’t indecent, even after she cleaned and patched it up, it still wasn’t all too formal and she had therefore packed one of the gowns Renate and Canar gifted her during her stay in Sadida. It would do nicely, no matter that it took up some space in her bag. At least she was able to stuff some first aid supplies in there too as a precaution, though she of course hoped there would be no need for them.

“I wouldn’t rule out buying anything just yet,” Alys said while she examined the shopping street they walked through to find anything recognizable and lead the tiny group in the right direction,” you never know what you may find. Who knows, you might find something of interest in the shop we are going to visit.”

“I doubt it.”

Alys lightheartedly shrugged at Fernand’s stubbornness. She had a feeling he would change his mind once inside the bazaar and feasting his eyes on all the peculiar but intriguing wares Kerubim sold, and if not, then Bebe was sure to change it for him. There was enough to see there. She hoped she would be granted entry however and not be shown the door like in Kalchas. The old Ecaflip may have said before that she was always welcome, but things happened since… How much of what happened in Kalchas and Brakmar had reached to others? The Council of Twelve, Ush Galesh and also Joris? Did they know of it or was she worried over nothing? All hopes were on the latter thought.

“Is that…?”

Fernand’s unfinished question brought Alys back to reality rather than little worries. She slowly blinked and ran her fingers through her bangs and across the pin she wore to bring her focus to whatever caught the Cra’s attention, the many eyes which stared straight back at her startling her. She came to a quick stop in her walking while taking in the faded, torn and layered faces that were drawn on various pieces of paper, some old, some new but all with an ominous looking ‘ _WANTED_ ’ written over their heads. The whole wall was plastered with wanted posters and the sight alone gave Alys goosebumps.

“Am I imagining things or does this one look like Royale?”

“Royale?” Alys sounded surprised, though there was no denying the growing heavy feeling in her gut after her memories catapulted towards the Sacrier they had traveled with,” are you sure…?” She stepped up next to Fernand to check out the poster he was intently staring at before she frowned and reached up to carefully peel the sketch off the wall without tearing it. The corners refused to remain intact but the sketched portrait and the prize for the turn-in were in one piece after Alys held the stiff paper in her hands. There was no denying the resemblances between the sketch and the Sacrier. “She does look like her. I don’t remember seeing a wanted poster for her the last time I was in Bonta… These are new,” she said, sounding confused and thoughtful,” what is this about?”

“Do you know what she was in for the first time you met?” Fernand asked after he took the poster from her and Alys stepped back to have another look at the wall. Royale’s recognizable face with the blank eyes was present several times among the many pieces of paper though that was the only face she and Fernand recognized.

She shook her head as she replayed the prison scene in her head. Royale didn’t utter a word about the reason behind her imprisonment, aside from a broken nose or something similar. But would punching someone warrant a wanted poster? The guard’s words of caution were far more alarming and that he told Alys she was better off not knowing about the Sacrier’s crimes suddenly made a great deal of sense. But what had Royale done to have her face printed on these posters? “No, she didn’t… and she never told me afterwards either. We never spoke of it again.”

Fernand disapprovingly clicked his tongue while holding the torn free poster out to Alys, his eyes searching for Bebe. “What ever she did, it seems serious with the reward prize,” he muttered while thoughtfully stroking his goatee, the numbers printed on the paper forming a rather high sum of Kamas. The bounty was nothing to sneeze at, but it couldn’t hold his attention when he saw Bebe doing something she wasn’t supposed to, the idea of claiming the reward tossed aside fairly quickly. “Bebe, no! Don’t touch that,” he was quick to call out, but it was already too late.

The young Osamodas giggled as she gently prodded the outer rim of a glaring eye, the deep voice coming from the shield the eye was attached to sounding immensely displeased,” mind your manners, kid! Do you know who you are poking, ‘ey?”

“You’re funny,” Bebe laughed with the broadest smile imaginable before she turned around to a rapidly approaching Fernand, the hurry in his step not meaning anything to the child,” Fern! Fern, this shield can see me and talk!”

“Ahh, but that’s not all he can do, little girl!” another voice boomed, the sheer volume of it forcing the Cra to skid to a stop and stare at the giant of a man that loomed over Bebe. The man’s smile was wide but welcoming, even if his large size intimidated the archer, and there was a spark in his eyes which matched Bebe’s excitement. He sat on a chair on a tiny terrace of an equally tiny bar, the Shushu shield which had captivated the Osamodas resting against it. “Kazruul here can block any attack. Any attack! Just imagine, little girl! Imagine a big man like me swinging an Iop sword at Kazruul and he will knock it straight out of my hands, and perhaps send me flying too!”

Bebe gasped with large eyes of amazement,” really? He can make you fly?”

The bald man laughed at the innocent question before he leaned on his knees to bring himself closer to Bebe, placed a hand against the side of his mouth and whispered with a following wink,” his friendship does make me soar.”

“Oh please, spare me…” the Shushu grumbled before his eye focused on the Cra and the woman lingering behind him, the very same Cra the girl was talking to as if she knew him,” ‘ey, you! Longshanks! Fetch the girl before he’ll talk her to death! You’ll thank me for it later!” The large heater shield wiggled a little while he shouted towards Fernand, a tinge of impatience tied to it.

Fernand and Alys exchanged an uncertain glance after the Shushu urged them over before they obliged, not hesitating as it didn’t feel like danger was hanging in the air, no matter the Shushu weapon’s urging. The hand Fernand laid on Bebe’s shoulder was enough for her to take a few steps away from the stranger and his weapon, though she stuck close to examine the Shushu with just her eyes. “I am sorry she troubled your… uhh, shield.”

The man’s deep chuckling following Fernand’s apology had a pleasant ring to it, the atmosphere remaining light to everyone’s greatest relief. “He’ll live. So you’re the little miss’ parents? My apologies, I didn’t mean to lure her away from you.”

“It is all right, sir, she has a tendency to wander,” Fernand said while his voice dipped a little in tone and concealed a hidden lecture and warning towards the Osamodas, something which fell on deaf ears. He didn’t linger all too long on it as no harm was done, though he would have prefered it if Bebe would stick close and not get distracted by the most peculiar things, like a Shushu and a Feca giant.

“Sir? Heh, I aint nothing of the sort! Call me Soren, friend, everyone does,” the stranger said before he extended a massive hand to Fernand in greeting,” why don’t you, the sweet lady and the little miss have a seat with me here? I’ll buy you all a drink to toast to our meeting!”

The stammer Fernand let out after he accepted the greeting and his hand almost got crushed in Soren’s firm grip didn’t phase the large man in the slightest while he waited for an answer, his broad smile unwavering. “We honestly can’t, we have somewhere else to be, but thank you for the generous offer,” Fernand managed to say after holding back on the urge to rub his hand and ease the soreness.

“That’s a shame. You look like decent folk. I wouldn’t have minded to get to know you all, but if you got somewhere to be, then so it is. Are you sure though? This place’s got some tasty brew, not to mention food!”

Alys nodded in answer after Fernand flexed his fingers behind his back and looked a little stiff,” we are certain, but maybe we’ll meet again someday. The chance is there.” It wouldn’t be the first time she stumbled across a previously met someone in the middle of the wilderness and she had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last either.

“If we do,” Soren laughed,” drinks will be on me and Kazruul! I am mighty curious to learn what stories you have to tell. We’ll be up till the morning, boasting and singing! Drinking!” He nudged his elbow towards Fernand, even though he was out of his reach, and winked at the Cra before he smiled more kindly towards Alys,” mark my words, sweet lady, I’ll look forward to see you all again.”

“What’s all this then? You owe people some coin, Soren, or did Kazruul spout profanities again?”

Soren’s smile dropped for a second when a voice sounded behind him before a broad grin replaced it and he sat up in his far too small chair to look to the woman standing behind him. “Beretta!” he said rather loud and slammed an open hand onto the table, causing his half empty tankard to rattle before he snatched it up and motioned with it towards Fernand, Alys and Bebe,” come meet our new friends! This is uhh--Longshanks, his sweet lady and their little miss. We just met!”

“I am pretty certain those aren’t their names,” the woman said with a soft chuckle,” please excuse him; he gets excited when meeting new folk. He means well though.” She gave Soren’s broad shoulder a little pat before she flicked her high but long ponytail over a shoulder and set a hand on her hip. She was obviously a Rogue, the tight dark leather and half mask she wore screaming her faith, the pistols holstered to her belt only adding to her identity. She was caressing and stroking a long strap which rested over her shoulder and was attached to what appeared a long firearm while examining the trio Soren introduced to her. “Not to pry,” she suddenly said after something caught her attention,” but were you thinking of collecting that bounty?”

“Bounty…?” Alys asked before she looked at the poster the Rogue was gestured to with a slowly twirling of a finger,” oh, no. We aren’t bounty hunters.” She folded the poster and tucked it away in the pouch hanging from her belt before she pulled her shoulders somewhat up and smiled for the woman dressed in near black. She had far more innocent plans with the wanted poster, having several questions she wanted to find answers to, though the Rogue’s inquiry did make her wonder where Royally had gone after she deserted them in Brakmar.

The Rogue nodded approvingly, the smile she showed on her black painted lips overly sweet,” more for us.”

“Right,” Fernand muttered after his eyes wandered up and down the woman with the peculiar name, the fact she was a Rogue not sitting all that well with him. At least her Feca companion made a good impression, albeit a bit boisterous for his taste. Bounty hunters however… Shady kind of people most of the time. “We should be on our way,” he said out loud to make Alys and Bebe aware it was definitely time to go, before he took Bebe by the hand and stepped away from the terrace,” good meeting you, Soren.”

The large man tapped his temple with two fingers to respectfully salute Fernand, the expression on his face and in his eyes remaining kind and soft for his size,” my pleasure, Longshanks, sweet lady and little miss. Until we meet once more.” He didn’t move in his chair while he watched the trio take their leave and walk down the street, a silence following their departure until the chair creaked under his weight. He turned to Beretta to look at her, first with the same expression he wore when he said his goodbyes before it changed into a rather smug smirk and he folded his arms over his broad chest. “And _that_ , sweetcheeks, is how you make first contact.”

“Really, Soren?” the Rogue asked after lifting the long rifle from her shoulder and held it in her arms, revealing it was a Shushu weapon like Soren’s shield,” you _had_ to talk with them? You couldn’t have just watched them and let them pass?”

“What...? The little blue girl was adorable, I couldn’t just ignore her,” Soren said with a tilt of his head before he jerked with a thumb towards himself and then the shield beside him,” I love kids, and so does Kazruul!”

“Leave me out of this.”

He laughed at the Shushu and gave him a lighthearted pat before he leaned with an arm onto the small table and rose his eyebrows at Beretta,” besides, now we know what she looks like. No harm done! How about a nice drink to celebrate, hmm? I’ll order your favorite.” 

“Could you not?” she asked offended, his attempt to charm her falling flat. Her hold on her rifle tightened while an expression of agitation and dismay was visible underneath her mask,” we already had a description of her! Show some restraint the next time we cross paths with her again. You could have blown our cover with you acting all friendly.”

The Shushu rifle had been silent all this time to listen and observe the situation, and perhaps that was why he remained reasonable in comparison to his wielder. “Calm, love,” he said, his voice a bit rough but it held a smoothness which immediately caught Beretta’s full attention and had her look at him with large eyes,” they aren’t any wiser.”

“But darling,” she almost whined as she rose the weapon so she could look in the pair of eyes which adorned the redberry trigger guard of the rifle, appearing a little distraught,” this could have backfired on us. If that happened, the boss would have our heads and I am not ready to part with you. The thought alone is unbearable.” She hugged the rifle against her bosom and nuzzled the barrel with her cheek, her affection and whiny attitude causing Soren to snicker with a rolling of his eyes.

“It didn’t happen and that’s what matters. Nothing can break us apart, love, but we have a job to do,” the Shushu said, sounding fairly determined and cool headed after getting snuggled,” we best get ready and inform the others about our findings. They are waiting for us.”

Soren sat up a little, the smile he held disappearing to make way for a frown. “We’re leaving, already? But we haven’t relaxed in weeks! We can sit a little while longer.” 

The huff Beretta let out bordered on annoyance after she hung the rifle back over her shoulder and stuck her chin up, the Rogue not in the greatest of moods. “You heard Nez’val, Soren” she said sharply as she brushed past the table and tipped the Feca’s mug over to show him she wouldn’t accept him stalling for any more time,” let’s go.”

The remainders and frothy foam of the ale spilled over the table after the tankard toppled onto its side, the drink soon splattering onto the floor and Soren’s boot. He stared at the wasted drink in deep disappointment before he gave the leather clad behind of the passing Rogue a playful tap in compensation and rose up to a standing. “You’re the boss, Nez’val,” he smirked at the glaring Shushu before he lumbered after Beretta into the streets of Bonta, the duo with their Shushu weapons going in the opposite direction of where Alys and Fernand were going.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

It took a little while longer before the travelers ascended the many stairs to one of the upper levels of the city and caught their breath on the top of the final stairway they had to climb, the bazaar Alys guided them to ahead of them… to Bebe’s biggest relief. The young girl was exhausted. She rolled over after she dropped herself onto the pavement, panting while gazing up to the clear blue sky with her arms and legs stretched out. “This is even higher than those stairs in Osamodasia!”

“It isn’t all that bad,” Alys chuckled as she leaned over Bebe and smiled at her before holding her hands out for the girl,” come on, just a few more steps and we’re there.” Nerves began to kick in after she pulled Bebe up to her feet and allowed herself to look at the shop with the toxic green painted awning, not having seen it in the daylight. She was so close, and all she was hoping for was that Joris would be home and had the time to listen and give her advice. That’s all she wanted… 

She swallowed as she crossed the quiet street and closed in on the bazaar with Bebe and Fernand following after her, taking note that the visible Shushu eyes on the building were closed. Even the curtains before the windows downstairs were drawn shut. Not a good sign… 

Before Alys could knock on the door, the eye above the doorway opened and looked at her with a mildness which was either feigned disinterest or grogginess. “What is it?” The Shushu could be heard asking while his upper eyelid stretched itself downwards to keep the expression of being on the border of frustration. He ignored the wide-eyed and awestruck girl next to Alys, but only for a moment as it was difficult to ignore the Osamodas throwing herself against the closed door to have a closer look at the talking eye, narrowing his eyelids as he glared down upon Bebe.

“Good afternoon, Luis,” Alys said with a light tilt of her head after noticing the Shushu wasn’t in the greatest of moods, especially with being stared at by an ecstatic but so far well-behaved Bebe,” I missed you...”

The eye widened a little in surprise at hearing her before he caught sight of her smile. He turned his gaze away with a huff before he muttered,” Alys, it has been a little while… I’ll take it you are here to see the old coot?”

“Among other things. Are any of them home?” She sounded hopeful with her question as she reached forward to lay her hands upon Bebe’s shoulders and gently pull her away from the door. It looked like the small shop was closed at first glance, giving the impression that neither Joris or Kerubim were present.

“Some are. I’ll let them know you are here,” Luis said before he opened the door for the trio on the small front patio of the shop to grant them access without much of a fuss. He didn’t wait for any of them to enter, the eye above the door closing as the Shushu shifted himself to another part of the house he possessed to find the ones who were at home.

Fernand stood a bit behind Alys and Bebe with a hand upon his side while the Eliatrope was conversing with Luis, having watched the Shushu with a skeptical look in his squinted eyes. He wasn’t all that convinced by Luis’ well mannered attitude and wasn’t afraid to express it either. “Great, another Shushu…” he said after the door opened, the distaste apparent in his voice before he quickly grabbed for Alys’ arm when she stepped over the threshhold,” really, Alys? We are just going to step into the belly of a Shushu?”

Alys looked back over a shoulder before she gave Fernand a small smile and said while urging Bebe to go inside with her,” he is actually rather nice… and that comes from someone who was once kept as a prisoner by a Shushu. Luis watched over me the last time I was here.” She laid a hand lightly against the doorpost as she smiled appreciatively at the memory before entering the bazaar, noticing not much had changed since her last visit. The curtains which covered the back wall were drawn open this time around, revealing more shelves with weapons, jars and other trinkets on display, but otherwise everything seemed in place and untouched.

A soft creak sounded and although it didn’t startle her, it did have her search for the source of it. Her eyes wandered, searching until they rested on a small figure above. Kerubim stood on the stairs which ran along the walls while peering past the legs of the balustrade to whomever had entered the shop, too short to actually look over it. His face brightened up after he recognized the woman dressed in blue and laughed a little before saying while making his way down the many steps with quick hops,“ Alys! How have you been, my dear?”

“An Ecaflip! Fern, look!” Bebe squealed as she peeked past Alys’ leg towards the short but fluffy feline, the wish to pounce him and having a closer look burning inside of her and causing her body to jerk forward. She didn’t get far however, her pounce interrupted by the firm hold Fernand had on the back of her tunic. Her excitement was easily predicted by him the moment the elderly looking Ecaflip made his presence known and he was also swift to act to it. What was it with Osamodas and those gambling felines…? He didn’t get it.

“I see him, I see him,” the Cra mumbled as his honey colored eyes wandered over the wares the small shop had to offer, remaining in the doorway to not intrude while still suspicious of being eaten by the Shushu once the door would close behind him. Though from the looks of it, Alys had guided them into an antique shop rather than the acid-oozing insides of a monster’s stomach. He continued to keep the stitched fabrics of Bebe’s top clenched between his fingers to not her stray away from him after he ventured further inside, following Alys as she went to meet Kerubim at the bottom of the stairs.

“It is good to see you again, mister Crepin,” Alys smiled and knelt down to give the old cat a warm hug, feeling him pat her back comfortingly in greeting before she leaned back and looked at him,” I have been well, all things considered… I hope you don’t mind that I brought a few friends with me.” 

Kerubim leaned a little to the side to look past Alys after she rose to a standing, eyeing Fernand and Bebe with an inspecting eye before he said, “Of course not, my dear! Travel companions?”

Alys nodded before she motioned towards the adult Cra and his adopted daughter to introduce them,” they are Fernand and Bebe. We have been on the road together since my last visit to Bonta. Fern, Bebe… meet Kerubim Crepin, the shop’s owner.”

Fernand straightened his back before he bowed somewhat to respectfully greet the old Ecaflip, saying with a serious tone as he closed his eyes and lowered his head,” well met, sir.”

Bebe sprinted the moment she was released and clasped her arms around Kerubim’s neck to grab him and hold him tight, nuzzling his fluffy cheek with a giggle while he stood frozen and perplexed at being suddenly cuddled. “He is so soft! You’re so soft, mister,” she said as she continued to hold Kerubim, standing taller than the old feline no matter that he was presumably ten times her age or more.

Alys held back on a chuckle as she watched Kerubim getting snuggled by the girl and said while smiling apologetically,” I am sorry, she is a hugger…”

Fernand’s eyebrow twitched as he watched Bebe being too forward towards Kerubim and quickly straightened up from his bow to march over with broad steps. “Bebe, he is not a bow meow. Let him go,” he said sternly while trying to peel the Osamodas off the Ecaflip, the girl’s pointy ears drooping while her grip around Kerubim’s neck tightened in defiance,” Bebe…”

“Ah no, it is all right,” Kerubim said with a light chuckle while waving a reassuring paw at a glaring Fernand,” children do what they like. She means no harm, hmm?” He smiled at Bebe while he hummed at her, seeing her nod frantically to answer him before her arms slipped away to release him from her aggressive snuggling. He turned back to Alys when the young Osamodas stroked his thick tail instead with careful pets, flicking it to keep her entertained as he asked the Eliatrope,” what brings you here today, Alys? Did anything happen?”

“Several things,” she admitted with a small nod, the smile she had fading to make way for a grimace,” I need to speak with Joris about a certain matter. Luis mentioned you both are home.”

”I said some are home,” Luis interrupted after he shifted back to his position above the doorway and glared at the Eliatrope and the Cra who flung himself around the moment he heard Luis’ voice behind him,” not all of them.” 

Alys looked puzzled at the Shushu’s correction until a lisping voice from above drew her attention away from Luis,” I can pretend to be him, if you like. I do a pretty good impersonation of Joris if I say so myself.”

Kerubim laughed under his breath as he looked up the winding stairs to the one who had spoken, looking amused by what had been said. Vibrant in the dim lighting upstairs was a pair of golden eyes that gave away the position of a gangly looking creature with a long curling tail and pointy ears, sitting crouched upon the stairs’ balustrade to peer down at the gathering below. “Not by a long shot, Atch’, but it would be a good try all the same.” He turned his head to speak to Alys after he nodded with a sense of faint guilt, not having good news to share,” Luis is right, my dear… only some of us are home. Joris left for the kingdom of Sadida yesterday on the King’s order and he won’t return for another few days. Atcham is the only one with me.”

“I see…” It was difficult to cloak her disappointment at the news, even though she did try and prepare herself beforehand for the chance she wouldn’t be able to meet with Joris. Obviously, hoping with all her might wasn’t enough. At least she knew where he was.

“You must be the Eliatrope princess,” Atcham said after he rose to a standing, slouching and prowling a little as he made his way downstairs. The further he descended the stairs, the better the daylight falling in from outside hit him. He was a hairless Ecaflip with long limbs, tail and ears, his snout stumpy with a pointy chin and an underbite while his eyes looked swollen and bulgy. He was old from what Alys could tell, though she wasn’t all too certain about her guess; there were so many wrinkles with the lack of fur. “You’ve been the talk in this house for a while.” 

Alys looked him up and down while Bebe was quick to scamper for cover behind Fernand, the spindly feline scaring her a little. Atcham seemed unfazed by the girl’s reaction, his narrow slit pupils moving swiftly over the visitors before they focused on the Eliatrope when she gave an insecure nod. “I’m not a princess, but yes…” she said before she held out a hand towards Atcham in formal greeting,” it’s a shame we didn’t get to meet during my last visit. My name is Alys, I am an emissary for my king and people.”

“Atcham, brother of Kerubim,” the Ecaflip lisped after he eyed the extended hand and sucked on his lower lip in thought with a tapping on his chin,” I was occupied with Ecaflipus business then, I think.” He glanced to the Eliatrope before he inclined his head instead of taking her hand to conclude the introduction, and asked while scratching his long crooked neck,” what is it you require from Joris?”

“I am very sorry, it is something I prefer to only discuss with him.”

“Private, hm?”

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of peach, the intrusive question from the furless feline making her more insecure than she already felt. “No, not exactly… But--”

Kerubim rose his paws to gently interrupt Alys and gave her a warm smile after stepping in front of Atcham. “You don’t have to explain it to us, my dear. Atch’ is merely teasing you. However, that Joris isn’t here, doesn’t mean you have to leave right away. Why don’t you and your friends come upstairs for a moment, stay a while? I am certain Joris would appreciate to know you came to pay us a visit and are doing well.”

He would? She grimaced at Kerubim after the wondering thought crossed her mind, his words sounding alluring but also like he was trying to come up with ways to have her stay for a bit longer. Was she that easy to persuade by the mere mention of the Bontarian master? Apparently she was. “Very well…” she said after quietly sighing in defeat and gave a small smile in return,” thank you, mister Crepin.”

“But of course. Follow me, we can get comfortable in the lounge,” Kerubim beckoned and made his way up the stairs, the visiting trio soon following after him while Atcham lingered a little to watch everyone go up the stairs. 

Fernand was a little reluctant to wander further into the Shushu possessed house, the sense of claustrophobia creeping up on him. This place seemed cramped and small from the outside and the narrow winding stairs didn’t improve it. Yet as he turned the corner and set foot on the landing, he was surprised to see the length of the corridor ahead. It looked far too long for what the building looked like on the outside. A trick of the mind, or the eye? Maybe magic? Was it the Shushu’s doing? He lingered at the beginning of the hallway to try and find logic in the puzzling layout of the bazaar, until a voice beside him stirred him from his thoughts.

“Don’t dawdle.”

Fernand scoffed at the eye on the nearest closed door before he stepped over a basket to not lose track of Bebe and Alys. The corridor may not appear as cramped as he expected it to be, but it was still filled with all sorts of junk. He wouldn’t say so out loud though. To his biggest surprise, he only just found out that these Ecaflips were somehow associated with the master of Bonta and Alys did seem to hold a great deal of respect for them. He better not overstay his welcome if all that were true. This dear friend though… the one Alys mentioned in Emelka after he asked her if she was going to meet someone special in Bonta. Was it really the master? What was she going to discuss with him if he were home rather than Sadida? Kalchas and Brakmar? Sounded plausible… In fact, it was the most logical conclusion.

The lounge he entered was rather welcoming and although cozy, it didn’t feel small or suffocating for someone like him. He nodded in quiet approval before a nudge against the back of his knee made him jolt in surprise and spin around to see who was behind him, the brushing of Atcham’s bare arm against his leg causing some nerves to spike. It still was peculiar to see an Ecaflip with not a single hair on him, a little disgusting even.

“By Ecaflip’s whiskers, you’re slow for a Cra,” Atcham commented as he slipped past Fernand to enter the lounge and claim one of the cushions by the low table, his claws sinking into the softness before he kneaded it while sitting down. It did take Fernand long enough to traverse the hallways but other than Luis, he was the only one to comment on it. The kneading of the pillow continued before his squinty eyes turned to the Eliatrope seated beside him. “So, princess, any luck with solving your dreams?”

“You… You know about my dreams?”

“There are no secrets among family,” Atcham smirked before his long bat-like ears perked up and turned somewhat towards the kitchen Kerubim was rummaging in, listening intently for a moment before he said,” I’m in on almost everything that goes on in this place, all four of us are.”

Why was that concerning? Alys swallowed when she met Atcham’s golden gaze and didn’t break it, the sense of unease creeping up on her. What exactly did he know and how much? The moment alone with Joris in the attic… Did he know about that too? The thought alone made the hair on the back of her neck stand up while her lips pressed firmly together to push back the growing heat in her cheeks. “I… see,” she said rather stiff before she tore her eyes away from him to focus on the shallow grooves in the tabletop instead,” I haven’t had much luck, no...” She caressed the texture of the wood with the tip of a finger while she thought about her nightmares. She had yet to tell anyone about how it recently changed; it was something she wished to discuss with Joris but with him being elsewhere… it had to wait.

“Not a single lead?” Kerubim asked after he popped up in between Alys and Atcham and placed a tray on the table with a few mugs of milk, generously giving everyone present a drink.

Alys shook her head after she pushed a mug closer to Bebe before accepting another mug from Kerubim. “We’ve been too occupied with other things, more important things, to chase after nightmares,” she said, the images of the broken golden hand and dragon skeleton flickering through her head until the thought of blood made her frown,” there is something you might be able to shed some light on.” She opened her pouch to pull out the folded up wanted poster and hand it over to Kerubim,” could you perhaps tell me about this person? Anything at all?” 

Atcham leaned closer when Kerubim took the poster and unfolded it, his eyes narrowing while he took in the sketched face on the crinkled paper before he asked,” who is that piece of work?”

“She was in the same Bontarian prison I was taken to for questioning,” Alys explained,” she was kept there after Joris got me out, but we crossed paths again after I had an audience with the king of the Osamodas in Osamodasia. She claimed to have been released for good behavior. She joined us and had been a part of our little group until recently. We lost track of her in Brakmar.”

“You went to Brakmar? My dear, what ever drove you to that place?”

“Information, mister Crepin. Trust me, I wouldn’t have gone near Brakmar if I were on my own, not after all the warnings and words of cautions I received about that place. But we’ve been in search for Bebe’s family and were told about an informant in Brakmar who could help us. It was a chance we had to take… Our visit to the city was an unpleasant one, and unfortunately also the reason why I came here today to talk with Joris. Things… happened.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the lounge. Nobody wished to go into detail about what happened, or ask about it. It still felt unfinished.

Kerubim picked up on the growing unrest amidst his guests and refocused on the wanted poster he held to not linger further on the matter of Brakmar. “This Sacrier who was in prison with you…” he murmured while stroking his furry goatee,” I recall Joris told me about her, or I assume it was her. It was shortly before Brakmar took their leave from Bonta. Joris was called in to help with the investigation of a prison break. It was a violent escape from what I gathered. Two fatalities. Nothing pretty…” He sighed while his small ears flattened. “Because it happened after the commotion during the masquerade ball at the palace, Brakmar kept pointing fingers at Bonta for what he claimed was a flawed security.” He held out the wanted poster to Alys to hand it back before he said with a mournful shake of his head,” you dodged a bullet with no longer being in that one’s presence, my dear. If she is truly the very same as the one who escaped, you should consider yourself lucky she didn’t do anything to you… or others.” He couldn’t help but glance towards Bebe, his bushy eyebrows forming a concerned frown.

Alys was speechless and so was Fernand. The look they exchanged said enough but there was a hint of disbelief. Two dead. Why was that so difficult to believe? Royale had a knack for violence, she proved this with all the fights she tried to pick or when she freed Vivienne and purposely caused that tunnel to collapse. Alys had reluctantly played with the thought that the toymaker lost his life then, but she never dared to think it true. But now… she had to face facts. Royale was indeed capable of such if she wanted to and it made the Eliatrope sick to her stomach. Did she truly lay her faith in a murderer? “I didn’t think she--”

Kerubim reached over to push the wanted poster down and lay it on the table when words fell short for Alys, slowly turning it over to hide Royale’s face before he gave Alys’ arm a comforting pat. “There is nothing wrong with trying to see the good in others. Don’t blame yourself for the time she’s been with you, for it is obvious she had some good qualities to have gained your favor and make you doubt about her innocence. Instead, praise yourself lucky and learn from this. That’s all you can do.”

“We knew she wasn’t all there, Alys,” Fernand said with a drumming of his fingers on the tabletop,” she caused us plenty of trouble ever since we let her tag along… This news isn’t a real surprise, not to us.” It still angered him, perhaps even more than it angered Alys. He believed Royale to be a criminal since they met and that hadn’t changed during their journey. The wild look in the Sacrier’s eyes said enough. Although the confirmation from the old cat was appreciated, it came a little too late for Fernand. The damage was done and now he had to live with the bitterness of knowing he tried to get along with someone like Royale.

“I know…” Alys sighed and rubbed her forehead before she gave Kerubim a weak smile and folded up the poster to be rid of it,” thank you, mister Crepin. I appreciate you telling me this.”

“It is no problem, but with Bonta and Brakmar having played a part in the subject, I do have to ask if you managed to get through Bonta without trouble. You know… after what happened.”

Atcham nodded to Kerubim’s words before he added,” even I noticed the increase of bow meows in the streets. Ush’s eyes and ears were all over the place after you left, though that simmered down since. It isn’t something an outsider would notice, but we’ve had plenty of dealings with him to know when he is up to something.”

“I can’t say I noticed anything out of the ordinary, not when we arrived here today,” Alys said while she pondered about what was shared with her. There was that bow meow she found looking into her room at the tavern, but that was weeks ago. Ush hadn’t approached her in any shape or form since the ball and she was fairly grateful for it too. The diminish in his activity in the city was good news however and made her feel a little more at ease with being in the bazaar,” this visit has been rather calm so far, in comparison to our last visit.”

“It has,” Fernand agreed before he drank a bit from the offered gobball milk, his eyes wandering through the room. It seemed they would be here a little while but he didn’t mind; they were in good company. He was curious if the plans were going to change however. Not that there were clear plans to begin with, as all they thought of was to go to Bonta and take it from there, but he and Bebe would eventually continue to Sadida. With Master Joris visiting that kingdom, would Alys be willing to tag along with Fernand or was she going to wait here for the master’s return? He hoped for the first, for Bebe and his own sake. It felt too soon otherwise. He would have to ask her when he gets the chance though for now he would let Alys talked with the Ecaflips, the way she looked at peace rather reassuring for someone as skeptical as him. 

They would head for Sadida eventually, with or without her.  



	30. Pawns

 

The sounds of keramic clinking and Bebe’s excited talking was a pleasant background noise to the conversation the ones in the lounge were having. After the afternoon rolled in and everyone enjoyed the offered milk, Bebe retreated into the bazaar’s kitchen to do the dishes for Kerubim, something she enjoyed trying in Emelka. Fernand stayed with her to make certain she wouldn’t break any of the mugs or platters, listening to her talking about the dragons she met in the Amaknian village and other things which would rampantly cross her mind.

It pleased Fernand enough that she felt better after what happened in Brakmar and so he was giving her a little more freedom to do things which made her smile. With limit, of course. He couldn’t help but wonder about the girl however. She took the news of traveling to Sadida fairly well and was excited to see the kingdom he grew up in, but did she fully understand what it meant? If courage wouldn’t fail him, they will live there rather than roam and in turn, that also meant that goodbyes were in order.

His eyes shifted towards the open doorway when the thought of needing to say farewell crossed his mind, the murmur of voices from the lounge not clear to him. His ears may be long, but Cras were better with sight than hearing. Not that he would eavesdrop, but he was curious to know how Alys felt about parting ways. It wasn’t the end of things, but other than telling each other of their plans, they didn’t quite go in depth about the actual departure. Perhaps they were all in denial or it simply hadn’t sunken in yet. He assumed the latter to be true for Bebe, for she was still as chipper as she could be rather than mope about needing to say goodbye to the woman who looked after her like a mother.

“I can make more bubbles if I do this.” Bebe’s voice cut through Fernand’s wandering thoughts like a hot poker, her sudden plan spiking his anxiety to the point he flinched and was quick to throw an alarmed but alert look into the girl’s direction. It was too late however. Bebe’s arms were over her elbows in the soapy water when she started to flail and rotate them around in the sink, water splashing and whirling in every direction. She was whipping up a storm in the small sink, giggling and drowning out Fernand’s frantic objections to making a mess.

“Mind my woodwork!” the Shushu’s voice sounded over the small chaos while he glared towards the kitchen, a loud but sweet sounding sorry soon following until Fernand’s hushed voice indicated he was gently lecturing Bebe about not making a mess ins someone else’s home. After having lived in a wagon and on the road, the girl had some manners and etiquette to learn about the indoors… Quite a task with her being young and playful.

“It’s only water, Luis. It will dry,” Kerubim tutted, not all too fussed about what was happening in the kitchen. As long as nothing of value would break, he’d let a child be a child.

Luis scoffed at the old feline before retorting,” you wouldn’t be sitting there sipping your milk if that water got on _your_ fur.” His eye begrudgingly turned away from the trio seated by the low table after he was ignored by Kerubim, his attention lingering on the kitchen where Bebe continued to do the dishes properly. At least the girl was talking about more positive subjects, unlike the subject in the lounge.

“So instead of two criminals, there are now three. I don’t know about you, princess, but I wouldn’t be walking about all casually like you do.”

Alys couldn’t help but grimace at the number Atcham brought forth. “Three…?”

The furless feline nodded with but a tilt of his head to confirm the amount of criminals he mentioned, knowing he made no mistake. “That bloke Joris and your dragon friend were going after in the Cania Swamps,” he said, the expression of recognizing what he was talking about lighting up on the Eliatrope’s face and making his eyes squint more in thought,” haven’t heard about him in a while now, but the Justice Knights are keeping the alarm up around the Cania region. If you’re going to Sadida, you best mind your step.”

The warning was still active? Alys lowered her gaze to think about something she should have expected but had shamelessly forgotten about. However, she and others did traverse the roads and paths of Bonta and Cania before, without complications of a criminal sort. Was caution still needed? She felt rather conflicted about it, not wanting an obstacle in her way to meet Joris but knowing she had to heed the warnings given.

“Why, she can always take the Zaap to Yurbut, if needed,” Kerubim suggested,” it would be faster too.”

Zaaps would indeed be very handy in this situation, but Alys also knew it wasn’t an option. “We’ve run out of ogrines to travel by Zaap, but we’ll go on foot. That was the plan from the start. We’ll be careful, though I am not all too worried about Royale, the Masqueraider or…” She hesitated for a second. Although Joris wrote about the escaped criminal in his letters to her, a name was never mentioned. Surely as a precaution rather than that it slipped Joris’ mind. “The Cania escapee,” Alys concluded with a small nod, though other names and faces passed her mind. It was surprising that Brakmar hadn’t sent anyone after them… like that Huppermage. She did wonder why she was questioning their luck of having gotten away without a following chase; she didn’t want Brakmar breathing down her neck, not while she was seeking Joris out to discuss the matter with him. As a servant of Bonta and someone she trusted, he had the right to know. “We’ll be fine.” 

Kerubim’s ears folded back as he shook his head, needing to hold back on letting out a disapproving tut. “Not that I don’t trust you and your company’s capabilities, but I don’t think Joris would forgive us if we let you go all the way to Sadida on foot, especially with all the warnings that have been sent out.” He shuffled up to his slipped clad feet before he threw a more kinder smile towards the Eliatrope and lightly touched her shoulder to reassure her,” I’ll get you and your friends a few ogrines, for the journey to Yurbut.”

Her hidden wings perked up at the offer, the surprise she felt obvious in her turquoise colored eyes before she rapidly shook her head in objection. Alibert already went out of his way to give her the last of his ogrines, a resource he had to somehow restock without losing too many kamas. “No, please…,” she said as she reached out for the old feline to stop him from leaving the lounge,” that’s very kind, mister Crepin, but ogrines aren’t cheap or common. I can’t possibly…”

“I am sure we can come to some form of an arrangement, eventually,” the Ecaflip said and laid a paw across her hand after she gently grasped for his wide sleeve in the attempt to stop him. The touch made her release him, an embarrassed but also guilty blush flashing across her cheeks. “We’ll worry about it the next time you visit,” he smiled after he gave her hand a few comforting pats before he began making his way downstairs to get to the stash of ogrines and recall potions he had in his possession.

Atcham looked after his brother in silence, his long ears lowering and folding back before one of them twitched and perked up in the direction of where Alys sat. “You’re raking up quite a debt around here, princess,” his lisping voice sounded, a little low in volume but it was no whisper. His observation only made her guilty-looking expression darker in tone before she quietly sighed and ran her fingers across her forehead and bangs.

“I do owe mister Crepin and Master Joris a lot…”

“You do,” he stated bluntly before an amused grin crept across his snout and brought more wrinkles to his face,” better watch out, or you might never be released of this place.”

She stopped rubbing her forehead when a pondering frown drew her eyebrows down and together after hearing Atcham’s words, before a faint but sheepish smile made its way to her lips. “You make it sound like that is a bad thing…” A moment of silence fell in between the Ecaflip and Eliatrope until her smile dropped and her eyes widened at the realisation of what she thoughtlessly blurted out. An inward scream sounded through her head when Atcham’s grin remained and yet his eyes narrowed, the look they held making her uncomfortable. He looked a little mean and wicked, but not threatening. Teasing perhaps? Mischievous? Suddenly she wondered what he was thinking or guessing, feeling panic rise in her chest but she wisely kept her mouth shut to not worsen her situation. Goddess, whatever was she thinking by saying that? She really needed to come face to face with Joris… Her want to see him was beginning to leak through at inappropriate times.

“For you?” Atcham smirked while his long thin tail curled,” time will tell. You never know with Papa. He’s full of surprises, even towards his own sons.” 

“With Papa…?” she carefully asked to not pry into topics which she had no part in, but also with the intent to get to know Atcham a little better and confirm the wonder that he was speaking about the Bontarian master,” do you mean Joris?”

“Mmh. Knowing how he is, I am certain he hasn’t told you everything about us, let alone himself.” It was a good guess from Atcham, but then he had lived for years with Joris, if not centuries. He of all should know Joris better than most, along with Kerubim and Luis. Judging by what Atcham had learned from the previous few conversations about the meetings between Joris and Alys, she had so far only scratched the surface of who Joris truly was. Not that the conversations held much detail… their father wasn’t all that talkative about personal matters. “Though I’ll let him tell you all about it rather than me sharing his secrets. He has plenty and most of it isn’t my business.”

“Of course,” Alys nodded, believing it was Joris’ right to choose with whom and when he would share personal information. He already told her several things the time they spent together in Sadida, but she knew there was a lot more she was unaware of and may never learn about. She instinctively rose a hand to lightly touch one of the stitched parts of her hood which concealed her wings, the secret she shared with Joris still an all too fresh memory. It was a precious moment, although a surprise and unintended, but it felt right. She wouldn’t pry or urge Joris to compensate with a secret of his own; there was no need for such and she rather have him trust her enough to tell her on his own accord.

Sounds coming from the kitchen brought Alys back to the present until a weight flopped against her and a pair of short arms wrapped around her shoulders. The young Osamodas hugged her tight, the fur lining and tunic damp from the water she splashed about. “Hello, sweetheart. All done?”

“Yep, all done! I washed aaall the dishes,” Bebe said with a proud big grin after she released Alys and looked to Fernand to have him confirm she was finished, the Cra lingering in the doorway,” everything’s clean! Right, Fern?”

“And in one piece,” he smirked, though that he was relieved by the fact shimmered through the smile. He shuffled a little awkwardly with his feet as he glanced towards the furless lean Ecaflip and the Shushu eye in the wall before saying with a mumble,” I apologize for the mess. I tried to wipe up any spilled water but she went full-out Sacrier after finding out how she could make more bubbles. She uhh, she’s new to the whole dishes thing.”

The scoff Luis let out wasn’t meant to be harsh, but Fernand did take the mild sound of disapproval personal as Bebe’s caretaker, until Atcham spoke up a little. “Eh, Luis has gone through worse than some harmless dish soap, and he’s more bark than bite, so ignore his complaining. It will dry.”

Fernand nodded appreciatively to the Ecaflip before his eyes began to wander and noticed Kerubim’s cushion was empty. “Did he leave or…?” He motioned with a tilt of his chin to the cushion to show who he was talking about, even though it was fairly obvious as only Kerubim was missing from the comfortable looking room.

“No, he’s is getting us a few ogrines for our journey.”

“Ogrines?” Fernand asked after hearing Alys talk rather casually about what Kerubim was fetching, the Cra sounding surprised before he frowned and shook his head in disapproval,” he doesn’t need to do that. Those things are expensive.” 

Alys shifted a little on the cushion to cross her arms on top of the table and lean up on her elbows, saying in an attempt to reassure Fernand and stop him from storming downstairs to decline Kerubim’s offer,” It is all right, Fernand, he insisted on giving them to us. Mister Crepin is generous like that…” He was, in his own way. He was nothing but kind and selfless during her previous visit to the bazaar, making her feel welcomed and part of something that was like a family. 

“To you perhaps,” Atcham snickered under his breath, the Shushu joining him with an amused chuckle as they knew better, far better,” usually he’ll try and squeeze every kama he can get out of a customer, or butter them up with some stories about why anything deserves to have a specific price tag.”

“Ahh, but Atch’,” Kerubim’s voice sounded after he appeared in the doorway and held a small pouch in both his paws,” they are no mere customers. I wouldn’t ask of you to pay for the vials of crab slobber you use for your swords, with you being my brother and all.” The huff Atcham let out was enough for Kerubim to quietly chuckle as he walked over to Fernand to hand the pouch over. “I’ve told Alys to not worry about any payments, so neither should you. Besides, you spared me from the horrors of doing today’s dishes; I think that’s worth something. There are three ogrine potions in there, two extra in case you need it. Use them wisely though…”

“Thank you, mister Kerubim, it’s most helpful. Though… I think it is high time we get going.” Fernand glanced to Alys to see if she would agree, the smile she showed him reluctant in tone but there were no audible objections. Whatever topics she was discussing with the two Ecaflips while Fernand was in the kitchen, seemed dealt with. He put the gifted pouch of ogrines safely away while he waited for Alys and Bebe to get up and join him before making his way downstairs.

Alys was a little slower than Bebe, the girl running into the hallway to get ahead of Fernand and rush down towards the shop to explore what was for sale. She saw a few interesting looking things after Alys brought them inside and introduced everyone to each other, and this may be her last chance to have a closer look.

Kerubim smiled for the Eliatrope when she stepped up beside him and somewhat bowed to show her appreciation for his generosity and although he inclined his head in turn, he couldn’t help but try and delay her departure for just a little longer to make certain nothing was left unfinished. “Joris might not be back for another few days. Are you sure you wish to take the risk of missing him by a hair? We’re glad to have you, just like before.”

“If I by any chance can’t find him or just missed him, then at least I was able to see Fernand and Bebe off. Goodbyes are already difficult enough… and with all we have been through these last few weeks, it feels impossible to part ways. I rather finish this properly.” She definitely wasn’t looking forward to parting from her travel companions, but it was inevitable. It was one of the reasons she wanted to make it as smooth and pleasant as a goodbye could possibly be, not wanting any regrets lingering afterwards. “Besides,” Alys continued with a small shrug,” visiting Sadida might do me some good too. I have friends there I haven’t seen for quite some time and I do love the forests. I made many memories there…”

The old feline nodded in understanding before his gaze shifted to Atcham as the lean Ecaflip got up from his spot by the table and came closer to be a quiet part of the conversation. “We’ll let Joris know you came by during his absence if you didn’t cross paths,” Kerubim said, knowing the Eliatrope had made up her mind,” though once your business in Sadida is done and dealt with, don’t hesitate to come back here. You obviously wanted to see him, for whatever reason.”

Her shoulders sank a little and her expression softened after hearing Kerubim welcoming her to return to the bazaar and Bonta, a weight lifting off her. She may not have been able to meet with Joris like this visit was intended for, but at least she could reassure herself that whatever happened in Kalchas and Brakmar didn’t affect her friendships here. “Thank you so much, for everything,” she said softly after she bent down to hug the fluffy Ecaflip, receiving one in return.

“It’s no problem, my dear. A friend of Joris is a friend of ours.”

It was good to know she could find kindness and respite in the city and perhaps that was why it felt like her visit was far too short. But she would accept Kerubim’s offer to return, if nothing else would get in her way or pull her attention elsewhere; she was already looking forward to it. It wasn’t before long that she stood waiting on the front porch of the Shushu possessed shop, Fernand and Bebe taking their time with also saying their goodbyes to the Ecaflips inside. She already bid Kerubim and Atcham goodbye, Luis as well but there was something Fernand wanted to do before they would leave for the stationary Zaaps on the outskirts of the city.

“Mind your nightmares,” Luis said to her from his spot above the doorway while she looked down the street and took in the view of the city, the Eliatrope nodding to his cloaked concern. He knew of them, but she hadn’t told him about the shift in the horrific and confusing dreams which plagued her at night. What would he think of the changes? It was too late to find out his thoughts or opinion on the matter, but perhaps next time there would be a chance to inform him… if he wished for it.

“I will…” She sounded a little solemn though she visibly brightened up when Fernand stepped outside with Bebe in his tow, the Osamodian girl looking rather ecstatic for goodbyes and farewells as she back peddled out of the store.

“Bye mister Kerubim! Bye mister Atcham! Bye mister Luis!” she shouted into the store while waving with both arms stretched overhead, an old looking Boufbowl ball clutched in one of her tiny hands. She almost tripped down the few steps leading up to the elevated entry of the shop, but managed to keep herself from taking a tumble by quickly hopping down and grabbing hold of Fernand’s pants to gain support. She returned to waving once she found her balance, not stopping until the Cra blocked her view and began leading the way to the Zaaps outside of the city.

Alys eyed what the girl was holding, the ball something Bebe didn’t own before. With how old it looked, it must have come from Kerubim’s shop, or so Alys guessed. She leaned a little closer to Fernand before she asked quietly with a warm growing smile,” so you did buy something after all, hm?” 

Fernand arched his brows at her question, the way she playfully reminded him of what he said shortly after their arrival to the city making him weakly smirk in response. He turned his attention to Bebe and her new toy, watching her sprint before she pretended to chuck the ball away into the far distance of Bonta’s impressive scenery while babbling to herself about passing the ball. She quickly descended the long stairway leading to the lower level of the city while holding the ball overhead as if it was soaring through the air before she leaped off the last step and pretended to catch the ball. She pushed it down upon the cobblestones after she landed with a crouch and let out a loud cheer while throwing her arms up, celebrating a victory in her make-believe Boufbowl match. 

“I’m keeping a promise I made to a little girl,” he said before he followed Bebe down the stairs, the opportunity to use a Zaap rather than walk for days on end to the kingdom he once called home making him feel a bit more optimistic about the journey ahead. It wouldn’t be long before they reach Yurbut, a place which would form the last few miles of the time he would get to spend with the Eliatrope.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

His eyes were closed to take in a moment of calm, the roughness of his current company’s tongue cushioned by his dense fur that was as black as the latest hour of the night. The white furred feline was careful and cautious as she groomed her master and lord, indulging one of his many demands the best she could while hoping he wouldn’t suddenly lash out at her for whatever small reason. It wouldn’t be the first time…

“Stop.”

The white bow meow quickly withdrew with a few small steps after Ush opened his eyes ever so slightly, remaining perfectly still as something within his home stirred him. It wasn’t before long he rose up from his comfortable cushion and gracefully stepped forth to leave the area in which he spent many lazy hours in the company of loyal bow meows, steering himself towards one of the many halls his tower held. His fur was still damp from the grooming session, but it didn’t bother him. Something else had caught his attention, the distant meowing sounding from the very long and steep winding staircase guiding him on until he arrived by one of the many entries the tall building had on the upper levels.

Ush shifted and warped into the Ecaflip he truly was while he listened to the incoming chorus of meowing, his ivory robes hanging loose around his lean but small figure while he dipped his head forward to nestle himself in the high collar of his poncho. The end of his tail curled and flicked as he patiently waited until finally a large moving mass became visible on the dark landing of the tower’s staircase. At the head of what was a large approaching group of bow meows was a humanoid shape, clad in black and dark red. The visitor was male and shrouded with a cloak and hood, but the striking white and red colors of a carved visage hidden within the shadow of the hood allowed Ush to guess a part of his visitor’s identity.

“I see felines don’t bother you,” he commented after his bow meow guard force herded a very willing guest up the many steps and before their master, intrigue present in his golden eyes. The wooden mask the intruder wore may hide what he felt or thought, but the posture and movements gave away enough for Ush to read the man properly.

“I like cats.”

Ush’s grin grew a little behind the thick poncho collar after hearing the muffled response before he nodded once. “So they know, and a good thing too or else you wouldn’t have made it this far up my tower. What can I do for you, Masqueraider? Or should I rephrase that to what I can do for Brakmar?”

Gard slowly blinked behind his mask, taking a short moment of thought to not say something incorrect or give anything crucial away. He had to keep his cool, the plan he had initially not working out as perfectly as he had hoped. The bow meows behind him made certain of that after they were swiftly alerted about his presence within the tower he broke into. “Whichever weighs less heavy on your conscience, Lord Galesh,” he said with a slight bow to not overstay his welcome,” I am in pursuit of someone.” 

“You’re hunting the girl, are you not?” 

Ush’s question caused the Masqueraider to blink once more, his grey eyes the only part of his face that was visible to the short Ecaflip. It gave a lot away, including the surprise to Ush being fairly knowledgeable about what Gard was doing for the Prince of Brakmar. He didn’t hesitate, though he did take a second to regain himself from the confusing surprise he felt before giving the Ecaflip a small and affirmative nod. “I need information on her current location and heading.”

“Information…” Ush hummed thoughtfully while a grin continued to play across his snout,” the Eliatrope isn’t as elusive as you make her out to be. She stands out and leaves obvious trails even I can follow with my eyes closed. It surprises me you lost track of her, of all people. But humor me… when and where was the last time you caught a glimpse of her?”

A stab of suspicion went through Gard’s chest after hearing Ush. He didn’t mention he was seeking for the female Eliatrope, no matter that it was true. The orders he received were simple and clear; find Royale and retrieve the Dofus she stole from the prince. Yet Royale was as slippery as an eel and hardly anyone in the Brakmarian forces managed to find her in the city of Brakmar. It was therefore Gard turned to a more easier solution in finding the Sacrier… She was bound to return to the Eliatrope, especially with that Dofus. His main priority remained Royale and what she hopefully still had in her possession, but finding Alys was obviously a bonus to aid him in the search. However… Ush obviously knew too much about the ongoings already and it didn’t sit right with him. He did come here to gain information and so he would answer Ush’ mocking question,” Brakmar.”

Ush’s ears perked up before he shook his head and chuckled under his breath, sounding sympathetic and amused at the same time. “My… you truly are a terrible tracker.” He turned around to begin walking while lazily beckoning with a paw for Gard to follow, the drones of guard felines splitting up and going in various directions to return to their stations throughout the tower and outside. 

Finally there was a moment of hesitation from Gard, the insults Ush so smoothly and casually slid his way hitting him fairly hard in his pride, but he needed to keep his posture to attain the information he needed to succeed in his mission. Royale or Alys, it didn’t matter. The Dofus was all that mattered and he would get it through either of the women… "You will, of course, be rewarded for your cooperation,” he said as he followed the Ecaflip into a well lit hall with many open balcony doors and large windows. There were several bow meows present, perched on the table, chairs or the many shelves and display cases while others snoozed close to the open doorways and windows to bask in the sunlight. It was the only sign of life Gard had so far found within the massive but ridiculously tall Bontarian tower. There were no humans, no servants… just cats.

“By your master?” Ush asked while he made his way to table in the center of the room and urged the present bow meows on it off with a sharp leer, before turning around to face the Masqueraider who broke into his home. “He hardly has anything I deem worthy… well, not anymore at least,” he grinned, a glint of mischief present in his eyes. 

“You have no interest in masks?” Gard asked as his gaze wandered towards one of the display cases in the large and high hall, several rows of various masks visible within and looking towards the duo with hollow eyes.

“Please, you insult me,” the short feline scoffed after he leaned against the table and tapped with his claws against the polished wood,” _your_ masks are a dime a dozen. Whatever is left of your kin are all using them, with poor advantage and skill I must add… There is absolutely nothing special about the masks you personally possess. I am a collector of rare and powerful artifacts; I have no need for mere replicas. Besides, I highly doubt your master has any masks or whatever else which would tickle my interest. That which I want is something he doesn’t have and can only dream of possessing some day.” 

Gard grimaced. Although he would never trade his masks for information or anything else that could be bought with other kind of currencies, he did lose a bargaining chip. He was hoping that offering something Ush was known to fancy and collect would be enough, but it obviously wasn’t.

“Tell me something, Masqueraider,” Ush said to break the silence,” why have you come to me for information about the one you lost track of? Afterall, Brakmar and Bonta don’t exactly see eye to eye and with you scampering about in the home of a Bontarian lord to do your prince’s bidding, after you caused a commotion in the palace during that ball and got branded an assassin? You surely must be a fool to be that desperate…”

“I saw you conversing with the Eliatrope during the masquerade ball in the palace.”

Laughter escaped the Ecaflip demigod, the sound of it lighthearted as if Gard had just told him a good joke rather than giving him the reason behind his unannounced visit. “And you therefore believe that I would know about her current whereabouts?”

“I do.”

The laughter died off to a quiet snickering, the shaking of Ush’s head indicating he was definitely amused by Gard’s thought process. He could form an understanding to his reasoning, but Ush also knew better. Far better. The Masqueraider wasn’t fully honest with him. “It was very clever of your master to use Bonta as a trading ground and have his stay in the city be a cloak to hide his true intentions behind. I must say you played your part well. A shame you were unmasked so swiftly, and by the Eliatrope to boot.”

The narrowing of the visible eyes behind the mask didn’t go by unnoticed, though the clenching of Gard’s fists was well hidden within the black cloak which was draped around his shoulders. More mockery, more insults and more of Ush being one step ahead of him. How much more embarrassment did he have to endure to make this visit fruitful?

“Come, come now,” the black furred Ecaflip tutted,” don’t tell me you are actually phased by this development. You were already aware of my knowledge about the exchange of the Dofus between you and Brakmar within the walls of Bonta. It is why you are here.” Ush began to pace a little, wandering away from the table to venture a little rather than stand still though his gaze stayed on his visitor. “I have my reasons for keeping that little secret of yours to myself, but don’t think for a moment that I am on Brakmar’s side.”

A tension began to rise within the large hall. Gard found himself in the position of being prey rather than the predator… Instead, the actual predator was toying with him and greatly enjoying it. Nothing came out of this visit so far and it agitated the masked man more than he wanted to admit. He had hoped for something, something more of value than humiliation, but perhaps Ush was nothing but hot air and words after all.

The focus shifted when a bow meow called for its master and hurried over towards the Ecaflip’s side, meowing and murring something Gard couldn’t possibly understand. He watched the light furred feline and the intrigued expression Ush wore as he listened to one of his many servants and followers before his golden eyes snapped back to the Masqueraider.

“But I digress…” the short feline said to wrap up the previous conversation by simply brushing it under a rug and act like it was never of importance, even though it sort of was,” you missed your target by hoping to find anything here. If you hurry, you may be able to intercept her before she takes the Zaap to Yurbut, though I highly doubt you are capable of it… You didn’t even manage to figure out she was in this city while you were trying to enter my tower undetected. Like I said before, you are an awful tracker.”

The grinding of his teeth was painful. The Eliatrope was here in Bonta, the whole time? And Ush knew of it? This was a waste of time, precious time he needed to find that Dofus… “The Eliatrope is not my target,” he bit in annoyance, his muffled voice hiding the frustration he tried to hold back. There was nothing satisfying about this and the seconds were ticking away.

“Are you certain, Masqueraider? It is amusing how bad of a liar you are; your mask can’t hide it. Your master wants what the Eliatrope possesses and to get it, he needs her. You may be looking for someone else but you are keeping your eyes on the one thing which can get you in your master’s favor. I have to admit that your plan isn’t as bad as it would seem at first, to me at least, though it leaks a little.”

That was it. He had enough of the cat’s teasing and insults. Gard stiffly bowed towards Ush before he turned on a heel and walked away with a hurry in his step, not a word of gratitude or offense uttered. Ush knew far too much about what Brakmar or Gard were plotting with that Dofus, or the Eliatrope, but what could he possibly do against a demigod? Nothing but grin and bear it. Besides, he had more important matters to attend to than entertain some bored and spoiled feline lord; he had to hurry if he was to pick up on Alys’ trail and not lose sight of her. It was the only good chance he had to find that Sacrier.

Several of the bow meow leapt up to their feet to chase after the leaving Masqueraider, but they all obediently stood down when Ush raised one of his paws and straightened up a little. “Let him go…” he smirked, one of his ears twitching along with the rhythmic sound of footsteps that slowly died off in the distance,” he is still of use to me.” Everyone was still of use to him in this little game he conjured up for his own little enjoyments.

He carried a pleased expression as he walked back to the table in the center of the hall, his gaze focused on one of the maps which rested on the polished table top. All the present maps were the same, showing the World of Twelve and its continents and islands, but each one had different looking wooden pawns placed on them. The pawns came in various sizes, the small black ones obviously bow meows he sent out to spy and gather information for him, their locations marked on the maps in all the active regions. The other pawns however… Although larger in size than the wooden bow meows, they hardly had any defining shapes, their coat of paint faded and chipped. 

“Now then, my little pawns,” he grinned after picking up a wooden figurine with a triangle shaped head from the map he showed the most interest in, holding it over the city of Bonta before his eyes wandered towards the kingdom of Sadida with a mischievous and eager glint,” where shall I place you next?”  



	31. Downstream

“Which path takes us to Sadida?”

The journey to Yurbut went surprisingly smooth, no matter that Bebe tripped the moment she stumbled through the stationary Zaap. Nothing could hold the girl down, however, too playful and excited to visit a place she hadn’t been to before. A bit of dirt on her face wouldn’t stop her from exploring, already scurrying about to have a look at the surroundings while the two adults she traveled with were eyeing a map.

“This one,” Fernand said to answer Alys’ question while pointing at a line on the map,” it should be about a two-hour walk to the palace if nothing goes wrong. The path seems to be very clear and well traversed if I have to believe this map.” The forest they ended up in was dense, the space around the archway of the portal trampled and open like a clearing. There were several paths which led into various directions, but all went into the thickness of the forest.

Alys’ chest swelled with anticipation while gazing at the drawn symbol of a tree on the map, the Tree of Life which held the Sadida palace within and was their destination. They were so close to it. A little more than two hours, and she had the chance to see old friends again and hopefully the one she was eager to talk to. “Let’s go then,” she said, sounding and feeling confident. 

Back on the road with no city in sight. It soothed the Cra in a way. Fernand was never one for the city life, born and raised within Sadida. The space and calm the forested surroundings granted to him as he grew up was one of the reasons he felt quickly claustrophobic in crowded areas. Traversing the broad forest path with Bebe and Alys and letting the thick canopy shield them from the sun, was exactly what he needed after wandering through Bonta. It actually made him long for home, which was a sensation he hadn’t felt for a very long time.

“What is that noise?”

Fernand rose a brow at the question after he appreciated the silence of the walk, his ears rising slightly to try and pick up on what exactly had piqued Alys’ interest. It was a sound he recognized, a familiar sound too. Perhaps it was why he didn’t pay much heed to it at first. “It must be the river shown on the map, Maple river,” he guessed after picking up on the distant sound of rushing water.

A river? Alys’ heart skipped a beat, though quickly settled with a deep inhale of air. A river... of blood, like in her previous nightmare. She was looking for it when she crossed paths with Fernand and Bebe, but had yet to catch a glimpse of it or find out its meaning. After these few months of traveling, was the nearby river related to what she dreamt about, or was she overthinking it? “It sounds so loud,” she muttered, a pressure forming in the back of her head. Worries began to surface, worries she tried to push back. Her nightmare recently changed… the river of blood she fell into was no longer present in what she dreamt about the last few nights; it had become more of an endless sea.

“The river cuts all the way through Yurbut and continues through Sadida,” Fernand said, keeping an eye on the blue skinned girl wandering about off the path,” the hills in this area are sure to be the cause of the noise, creating small waterfalls and strong currents as it goes downhill and into the valleys. The river grows much calmer further into Sadida.”

Alys leaned a little closer to the Cra after clasping her hands together behind her back and smiled at him. “Are you guessing or did the map tell you this?” She was actually curious about how much Fernand knew about this area. Sadida was the first place she came to know in the World of Twelve, but she didn’t wander far into the kingdom during that time, sticking close to the Tree of Life while getting tutored about the life on this world. 

Fernand’s long ears perked up a little after Alys came closer, looking a little befuddled by the question. “No, I… I used to swim in this river when I was younger.” He never really spoke about himself to her, did he? The sudden realization made him feel awkward. “The village I grew up in was fairly close to Maple river. It was one of my favorite places to be when I grew up,” he said with a feigned shrug, trying to casually talk about a small part of his past to the Eliatrope. She seemed interested by the way she looked at him,” swimming, fishing, racing little leaf boats… typical kid stuff. There was this tradition for the children to try and catch the biggest fish. If you presented your catch to the elder, and she deemed you the winner, sweet treats were your reward. It was motivating. Last time I visited the place, she was still alive, so maybe…” He shrugged again but this time the weak jerking of his shoulders was accompanied with a chuckle,” maybe Bebe might take a shine to those old games and feel the same kind of motivation.”

“I don’t know,” Alys laughed softly,” her mind seems more on Boufbowl than fishing.”

He smirked, having to agree with Alys. Bebe’s personality and attitude did make it seem like she would never be the disciplined child he used to be. That girl was meant for roughhousing, getting dirty and having fun. Speaking of which… where was she?

As if on cue, Fernand’s wonder about Bebe’s current location was answered with a high-pitched but startled-sounding scream coming from somewhat behind the pair, forcing both Cra and Eliatrope to spin around in startle and alertness. They both uttered Bebe’s name, one worried, the other frantic before Fernand was the first to spring into action and ran in the direction where the scream came from, Alys following close behind him. 

Bebe was easy to find, not having wandered all too far from the path, but rather than playing with her Boufbowl ball or exploring, she sat huddled on her ankles with her arms crossed before her face, fear present in her whole posture.

“Bebe, are you alright?” Fernand knelt by the girl after he swiftly reached her, his instincts urging him to draw his weapon, but he had no idea what exactly had startled her. She was frightened, her blue cheeks paler than usual. He leaned back somewhat when Bebe pressed one of her arms firmer against her face to hide, her other arm stretching to point to something behind her with a shaking hand. The snapping of a twig from the direction Bebe was pointing into, made the Cra hasten in his observation and soon enough he saw it, a dark shape among the bushes and trees. It was alive, for it moved ever so slightly before growing still, as if hoping it was unseen rather than noticed.

“No real face,” Bebe whimpered,” no real face. It’s scary!”

The moment her voice rose in volume, the dark shape appeared to flinch before a rustling of leaves and undergrowth accompanied its movements. It left the shadows of the bushes it tried to hide in, the daylight revealing a hint of bright red and dark brown amidst the black of flowing cloth… and also a hint of pure white. The flash of brightness froze Alys on the spot while Fernand was responsive enough to finally follow his instincts and unholster the handle of his bow, the ‘no real face’ Bebe was terrified of clearly visible while the shape made the attempt to flee. 

White and red. Two colors of paint which coated a wooden mask Alys unwillingly had become quite acquainted with. The sight of it caught her completely unaware, not having expected to see that damned mask again, especially out here in the middle of nowhere. Why was that man here? Did he follow them through the Zaap? What was his goal, for he didn’t seem to even want to be near her the last time they crossed paths within the palace. What drew him back to her?

Alys snapped out of her startled staring when the crackling humming of a summoned arrow drew her back to reality, the magical projectile Fernand held at the ready on his bow not released. Instead, the Cra urgently beckoned Bebe over to get behind him, while the masked stranger known as Gard, ran in the opposite direction from them, easily getting away as Fernand appeared to allow it.

 _No_. No, no, no, she couldn’t lose track of him again. That man held answers to several questions that plagued her night in and out. His presence here had a meaning and she needed to know what it was. No more guessing and wondering; she couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Wait!”

Her feet moved before she even registered it, her body following the burning to desire to finally bring one of her long-time worries to a close, at any cost. She began to run with a stretched out hand reaching for the fleeing Masqueraider, breaking away from her two travel companions without much thought. Tunnel vision, that’s all she had when her blood began to pump, her everything locked onto the flowing cloak and billowing hood of the man she desperately followed.

“Alys, what are you doing? Stop!” Fernand called out after her, the surprise she bolted all of the sudden stupefying him, though he was still quick to respond,” don’t go chasing after him!” He kept his bow at the ready as he too began to run, though hesitated instantly with a slowing in his pace. He cast a glance back over his shoulder, a droplet of sweat creeping down the side of his face as a pair of large green eyes looked at him with confusion and fright. He wasn’t alone; he was with a child, a child who couldn’t possibly keep up with him, even if she were to try. He cursed under his breath at the misfortune and Alys’ stupidity to perhaps run head first into some trap, before he rapidly closed the distance in between himself and Bebe to scoop her up and carry her on an arm. He then sharply steered himself around to go after the Eliatrope and further into the woods, a worried storm brewing on his face.

So much for following the map for once and have a calm walk to Sadida.

Clusters of leaves and long thin twigs slapped Alys in the face and across her arms and chest as she sprinted. It felt like she wasn’t getting anywhere without her Zaaps, the undergrowth and hilly landscape slowing her down; her feet got caught behind roots or low bushes, causing her to stumble various times. She was adamant, however, pushing herself on while Fernand’s frantic calling fell on deaf ears. If only he knew how important this was to her… she should have told him everything. Too late now.

The one she pursued wasn’t faring any better than her with their rapid trek through the forest. Gard’s cloak kept getting in his way, hooking behind branches and halting him far too often in his attempt to run. The distance between him and the Eliatrope remained the same and it frustrated them both. The forest with its many hills wasn’t making it any better.

A startled gasp left Alys after she finally caught sight of Gard a short moment after he disappeared from view, only to find the ground had disappeared below her feet and she leaped straight into a drop. She crashed down the unexpected steep slope, rolling and tumbling with accompanying winces downhill until she landed on her side with a heavy thud. She was disorientated and winded as she lay there in the dry trench, her eyes open wide while her heart raced in her chest, her panting hoarse in sound. The world was spinning, her lungs burning from running and the sudden startle.

It wasn’t until the buzzing in her ears faded that she became aware of what exactly happened to her and heard a distant voice echoing through the treetops. She swiftly jolted up to a sitting with protesting and aching muscles, the distant voice inaudible but she recognized it. 

Fernand, he was calling for her. Where was he? No… where was she? In whichever direction did she run? “Fern?!” Her voice quivered when she called out the Cra’s name. It was scary to be on her own in this unknown forest, but this was her own fault... She left Fernand and Bebe behind without a single thought. It was reckless, unlike her and stupid. The Cra was still recovering from his healed injuries and Bebe wasn’t even ten years old; they couldn’t possibly have kept up with her, not with how fast she jumped after the Masqueraider. Regret haunted her, especially when no answer followed her attempt to reach out to Fernand. He must be further away than she hoped him to be, which surely wasn’t in her favor.

Where was that masked creep that got her in this trench by sheer luck? 

Her eyes fell on the freshly disturbed soil and moss on the root covered hill beside her, easily guessing that Gard must have climbed out that way. Would she follow and continue the pursuit? While she believed Joris could help her with any advice she may need, the man she was chasing held more knowledge than Joris would ever possess about the mysterious ongoings that tormented her these last few months. She honestly believed he knew what she sensed in his presence back in Bonta, why he appeared in her nightmares and that he wasn’t tailing her for the fun of it. He knew… and she wished to know too.

Alys hoisted herself up with some effort before she grabbed for the coiling old tree roots the many years of rain laid bare across the hillside, forcing herself to climb up and not give up on getting the answers she desperately wanted. She paused, however, her eyes resting upon her dirt covered fingers when a thought crossed her mind. 

She refrained from using her Zaaps when she blindly chased after Gard, all because she had proven to be an easy target to knock out of the sky; he did it in Bonta, with those immobilizing poison darts of his. She looked up towards the thick canopy and the natural net of branches while recalling her moment of defeat, knowing full well she had no good chance of avoiding those darts. She had no cover back then, the skyline of Bonta vast and open. This forest, however… The trees could serve as her protection against any of his attacks, couldn’t they?

As Alys questioned herself in the hope a tiny voice would convince her, she also thought about the other upsides of being in a forest rather than a crowded city. It was just the two of them. There were no innocent bystanders he could put at risk or hide among, and therefore he had no leeway to make her hesitate. As long as Fernand wouldn’t catch up somehow, she had a good chance at stopping the Masqueraider from getting away and ask him a few questions. Besides… she flitted through treetops with the aid of portals before, many months ago; she knew what to expect. Well, sort of...

Feeling convinced enough, the Eliatrope didn’t complete her climb uphill, but instead indulged herself with using the comfortable and easier way of travel by Zaap, soon enough propelling herself forward and past the many trees that were between her and her target. She had to carefully plan her route ahead to not accidentally collide with a tree, the jumps between portals fairly short. It was surely faster than trying to get through the forest on foot, which she was thankful for. She should find that Masqueraider shortly, _if_ she was going in the right direction.

To feel the wind brush past her face and through her loose hair as she surrendered to instincts… it was invigorating. Her worry for Fernand and Bebe gradually became less the further she became accustomed to the use of portals and quietly traversed the tree tops, courage growing. They should be safe, worried but safe and that was one of the things that kept her going.

Gard didn’t slow down when he threw a quick glance back to catch a glimpse of blue amidst the green, not seeing or hearing the Eliatrope, the distant calling of her name drowned out by the sounds of the forest and the raging river nearby. Had he finally shaken her off? Good… Some breathing space and a moment to think; he needed it, for his plan was ruined after he was discovered by a mere little girl who gave his position away with her shrill screeching. 

After Ush informed him about the Eliatrope’s departure to Yurbut, Gard hurried to catch up and not lose track of her. He considered himself lucky she was easy to find after he left Ush’s tower, but also unlucky to not find a trace of that Sacrier Royale in her company. He expected her to seek out the Eliatrope and do some bartering for the Dofus she stole from Brakmar, but that was a worthless assumption so far. He was usually more on point with his calculations and guesses. Where was that disgusting wench and Dofus?

He received an answer to his quiet wonder, but it wasn’t the answer he wanted or was hoping for. A weight slammed into him from out of nowhere, knocking him off his feet and into the bushes. The soles of his heavy boots could hardly find anything solid to keep himself balanced and standing, a pair of arms desperately wrapping around his neck and shoulder from behind. A flash of blue alerted him of who exactly managed to tackle him and clung to his back, the realization it was Alys surprising him more than it should before he tripped through the bushes and onto the damp soil of a riverbank. 

Wet sand got kicked up after Gard made an ungraceful landing on the ground with Alys sitting on top of him, her nails digging into the dark fabrics of his attire to not let him go. He resisted, however, as expected. He squirmed underneath her to not lay defenseless on his stomach before tossing Alys to the side to get her off his back, only to feel her thighs press firmer against his sides when she toppled over by his wild motions. They rolled across the bank as the attempts to be released or capture became a wrestle to gain the upper hand, sand getting everywhere, even behind Gard’s mask... which frustrated him even further.

“Why are you following me?” Alys sounded out of breath while she tried with all her might to pin Gard down onto the damp ground, the mask he wore making him as slippery as an eel with his vivid squirming and wriggling. He was already no longer on his stomach, even with her efforts to keep him in place, facing her and firmly holding her wrists after they rolled around a couple of times,” what have I ever done to have you haunt me?” 

Sand behind his mask and pinned by someone he considered weak. This was a joke, a bad one. He managed to fling the Eliatrope off him, at least enough to no longer have her sit on his stomach, though her legs remained like a vice around him. Why did she have to be so annoyingly persistent? “You aren’t the one I’m looking for,” he said while he glared at her, actually speaking the truth. It was Royale he wanted, even though Alys was one of the breadcrumbs that would lead him to her. 

“Then who are you looking for? Because--” She grunted as she fought back against Gard’s attempt to overpower her and pin her down, shuffling to regain her spot on top of him rather than let it be the other way around,” because this is the third time we crossed paths in different kind of situations and each time you ran away. I may not have been around for all that long, but I know the world isn’t _that_ small for these encounters to keep randomly happening.” She could hardly speak without too many interruptions, the strain too much. This man was strong and too eager to dodge any question she would throw at him, but he appeared to be a little distracted by something. 

Gard wildly shook his head to be rid of the sand that was irritating him behind his mask, nearly getting it in his eyes and mouth the more they struggled. The river was dangerously close to them as they wrestled on the small beach. He didn’t need to see it to guess the current was wild and strong; the sounds alone were a dead giveaway. He had no interest in the rapidly rushing water nearby though, the wrestle he found himself in far more important. He had enough of this woman. Every time she shows up and opens her mouth, things go wrong… for him. He may have sought her out this time around, but he surely wasn’t happy to have his hands on her, or her hands on him.

The blind shove he gave her bordered on being a punch, the impact forcing her back rather than hunch closely over him. Her nails drew across his sleeve-clad arms in the frantic attempt to not release him or fall off him and let him escape, but she did lose her grip. Her fingers searched for anything to grab hold on and they did fairly quickly to her relief, preventing her from falling onto her back between the Masqueraider’s legs and getting overpowered by him.

He felt a yank on his belt during her desperate flailing before the sudden tension and pull disappeared with a snap-like jerking, the Eliatrope sitting on her knees with something clutched in her hands. There was a moment of silence and of catching their breath, although neither dared to breathe as they stared at each other. There was a strange vibration of unease in the air as the seconds crept by, until Alys’ turquoise eyes slowly lowered to what she was holding after she accidentally snatched it away from Gard. 

His Coward mask. 

She swallowed as she gazed upon the wooden face with crying eyes and an elongated mouth distorted in fear, knowing this mask was what gave Gard his speed and agility back in Bonta, but also a strange change in behavior. She had no knowledge about the many masks a Masqueraider would and could don, and therefore she was unaware that the mask indeed honored its own name faithfully; it turned its wearer into a coward, a fast and agile coward. A strange magic… ancient too, but that was something she could only guess.

She came back to her senses when Gard suddenly leaned forward and reached for something with a jabbing of his arm, instinctively bending her arms and upper body away to keep herself and the mask at bay from him. Yet his hand wasn’t going for the mask or her wrists, but for something else. His arm brushed past her, his masked face nearly touched her bosom as he reached for one of his boots before he retracted and lashed out with something long and thin.

A flash of silver cut across her vision, the sudden assault making her gasp in startle. Cut strands of wheat blonde fluttered on the gust of wind Gard’s sweeping arm swirled around, the pointy blade of his dagger pulling through her loose hair and longer bangs after she threw herself back in the attempt to dodge his attack. She tuck and rolled to avoid the blade with fright written across her face, finally getting off the Masqueraider before she scrambled up and stood ankle deep in the clear water that caressed the shore. 

“Don’t you dare--!” 

Alys flinched at his sudden and angry shouting, the tone of desperation catching her by surprise. Her grip on the mask she held pressed against her chest tightened before she realized she still had it in her possession. Did that scare him or…? She cast a quick glance down, the shallow water she stood in hardly a threat, but the rapids nearby were menacing. Was he afraid she was going to throw his mask into the river and strip him from one piece of his strength? It sure seemed like it, because he didn’t dare to advance. An unexpected bargaining chip... 

She grimaced at the chance that was given to her, not liking to use threats and therefore she didn’t utter the possibility of letting the river have his mask; she knew she didn’t have the heart nor the guts to do so… but did he know, or would he not see through her bluff? “No more running away, or paralyzing me or whatever else,” she started as she slowly and cautiously lowered the mask from her chest and her gaze flickered between his glare and the dagger he held,” all that ends here. Tell me everything I wish to know.” 

There was a moment of complete silence between them. Gard’s steel colored eyes, the very same which glared at her in her old nightmare, stayed focused on the wooden mask she slowly brought closer to rushing stream, intently following her bluff. He didn’t flinch when Alys let the mask dangle from the rope it was attached to, a risky move on her part and one she also regretted. She truly didn’t like playing this kind of game… but he didn’t know that. He flung his dagger down to sheathe it in the sand after his Coward mask stopped swaying and hung over the unruly water, before he reached into his cloak to reveal something he had wisely kept hidden from sight during their previous encounters.

The mask he pulled forth was painted a deep red, horned and with a wicked wooden grin through which a long tongue stuck through. It looked mad, in a crazy sense of the word rather than angry, its carved expression making Alys wary. All his masks gave any of his senses or psychical capabilities a boost. What did this one do, if it did anything?

He slowly brought the wicked looking mask up to his hidden face, his eyes on her now and as cold as ice, piercing with a hatred and anger which warned her for what was to come before the new mask shrouded his glare from her. The more gentle looking mask she had come to know through her nightmares and meetings with Gard was hidden from sight, replaced by a visage which made the hair on the back of her neck rise. He was ready for a fight, the new mask and his body language showing it as he slid into an attack stance… and she was not.

“Please…” she uttered after her shoulders dropped in disappointment but also defeat, the grimace she held becoming pleading,” you don’t have to do this.” She rose her free hand towards Gard, a gesture to soothe his anger and show she didn’t wish to fight. “Just tell me what I want to know, that’s all I’ve wanted from you ever since we met. Why can’t you just…?”

Her voice trailed off and left her sentence unfinished when Gard grabbed for one of the mask’s curved horns and yanked it free, the rattling of a chain accompanying the rough motion. The long string of linked metal poured free from the hole that was left on the newly donned mask, how that was possible she wasn’t uncertain of, but it coiled onto the wet sand before Gard’s feet as he lowered the loose horn to his side. She watched in awe and worry until the end of the chain’s long length was met and the jingling sound of metal clinking against metal stopped, the creaking of leather indicating that Gard firmly tightened his grip on the piece of striped wood the chain was attached to. 

She didn’t dare to breathe. Should she run? A voice inside of her was screaming at her to flee, to move, to do something. _Anything_. He had been a threat before, but this time... she was genuinely scared of him. His whole aura had changed with nothing but a change of face.

The rattling of the chain alerted her to his sudden movement, a sound that would haunt her for days to come. The streak of Wakfu which followed her right hand after she threw it up in retaliation, dissolved faster than she would have liked. The metal links pinched her skin and smacked her body when the chain lashed out with but a lightning-fast flick of Gard’s wrist, wrapping around her waist and right arm before it tightened with a strong tug and made her gasp for air as it squeezed her torso. 

He was suddenly in her face, landing in front of her with a quiet splashing after he so easily lassoed her and pulled himself closer with the aid of his chain and a wide jump, the crazed muffled chuckle sounding from behind the grinning mask sending shivers up her spine. She had no time to react to his sudden closeness or shake off the startle she experienced, the swift blow he delivered an excellent one as he took advantage of her bewilderment. 

Gard allowed the chain enough leeway when he spun around and kicked Alys square in the chest, sending her twirling back before she helplessly fell in the water. The chain tightened like a short dog leash in Gard’s grip as he slowly, but firmly, began to wrap it around his fist, dragging the Eliatrope through the shallow water and across the muddy shore to close the distance between them. She sputtered and coughed to get some air after getting painfully winded and landed face first in the water, her chain bindings immobilizing her as it made her right hand unusable. She was tangled up in his chain, though her left arm… it was free.

Her eyes snapped to the mask she still held clamped in her unbound hand, partially submerged in the clear water that rolled up the shore. The mask’s scared looking eyes with the big wooden tears nearly mimicked her own expression, though her own distorted with agony and shock when something heavy stomped the back of her hand and sent a jab of pain up her arm and fingers.

The loud wince-like scream that escaped her was drowned out by the hiss of air she pushed through her clenched teeth, her eyes firmly shut while her forehead and bangs dipped into the water as she huddled in pain underneath Gard’s boot. Her hand was pinned, the Masqueraider’s chain still wrapped around her torso like an improvised straightjacket which prevented her from moving freely. Another chuckle sounded behind the mask, longer this time and more sickening in tone… Whatever was this mask of his? What did it do to him? Had he no sense left?

She stretched her trembling fingers to show Gard she no longer held his Coward mask in her grip, that she surrendered, that he could take it from her and have it before he might hurt her further. Her panicked attempt to cut his intentions short was ignored, however, the crushing pressure only growing. The cry of pain she let out after he bent his knees and put more weight on her hand didn’t stop him, neither did it satisfy him. There was only anger present, mindless crazed angry behind calculated but fierce actions. 

He was dead silent when he picked up his scared looking mask from underneath her trembling fingers and the cool feeling water, gazing upon it with a slow tilt of his head as he brought it closer and watched droplets roll down the smooth wooden surface. The Eliatrope he kept pinned didn’t dare to move while he sat on his ankles and examined his retrieved mask, her breathing quick and audible. A whimper left her when he shifted his weight and hung the Coward mask from his belt like a hunting trophy, the gray mane of hair attached to the mask soaking wet and staining his black shirt and pants. There was a long sigh of relief once the mask dangled from his belt, an odd sound which didn’t fit the menacing situation and only scared her more. He was crazy. Absolutely crazy, and she provoked him.

Her eyes grew wider and the wet bangs which fell before her face trembled more intensely when she could feel it. Something grasped for the back of her head, her covered hair and the damp blue veil she wore to conceal her people’s secret. His fingers dug into the fabrics with a purpose, the fear he was going to pull off her veil and take her beloved pin from her, or something much worse, causing her to shake.

“D-don’t.”

Her quiet plea was met with a firm and painful yank at her hair, pulling her head far back so she was forced to look at him while she remained on her stomach and bound in the undeep water, her left hand still stuck underneath his boot. The sound of the chain jingling made her close her eyes in fear for what was to come, before a scared pant left her as something cold crept around her neck. The chain slipped across her veil and bare skin when Gard looped it around her neck with slow motions, not seeming to be in a hurry. It tightened more with each loop, the sensation of choking intensifying her struggle against him rather than have her gaze at him like a deer caught in the light of a hunter’s lantern. 

“No!” The word repeated itself faster and faster as she tried to pull her hair and hand free with all her might, kicked with her legs and writhed with her chained upper body to be free and escape the strangling. Water splashed, her objecting cries becoming hoarse and more constrained after Gard finished wrapping the chain around her throat and rose to a standing, lifting her up from the shallow water by nothing but his chain.

Finally her hand was free, but there was no respite. She coughed and wheezed, gasping and wildly flailing with her arm until her fingers wrapped around the chain that remained looped around her neck like an improvised noose. Her heels dug into the wet sand and mud to bring herself to sitting rather than allow him to suffocate her, knowing she had to try and keep the pressure off her throat. 

Suddenly it ended.

A loud crack echoed across the sky and up the treetops, the deafening sound causing the forest surrounding the riverbank to fall silent before startled birds fled from their branches and nests to take to the safety of the sky. The abrupt and loud sound even froze Alys in her desperate attempt to get on her feet, her twitching eyes on the thin smoke that rose from the side of the mad-looking mask. Gard’s head was tilted far back, his body oddly angled to the side from the impact of whatever hit him. He was barely able to keep himself on his feet, but he managed to stay upright. The blow came out of nowhere, the hit nothing but a charred circle on the red paint of the grinning wooden face, the wooden surface only showing a faint hint of damage.

“Oh la la,” someone whispered from the other side of the river when Gard finally showed a sign of life and slowly turned his head to where the attack came from, the shrouded presence unable to hear his spine crack and pop over the wild current of the river,” that mask is sturdy.”

“At least you got his attention,” another voice answered.

“Indeed,” the woman clad in dark red said while she leered down the barrel of her rifle which rested across a branch of the tree she sat in, no smile present on her black painted lips. Her shot didn’t miss its mark, but it did surprise her that it was deflected by the mask the Masqueraider wore; she didn’t expect that. She tilted her chin up ever so slightly when Gard slowly turned himself towards her position among the trees, her eyes narrowing behind her own mask before she rose a hand, pointed upward with two fingers and wove her arm around in a quick circling motion. “Get him.”

The forest came to life with a wild rustling after she uttered two demanding words. Several shadows rushed through the trees before they leaped across the wide river or jumped through the bushes, surrounding the Masqueraider and his victim on the riverbank.

Gard was unnatural calm as he watched the growing gathering, the group of people surrounding him appearing to be from all possible faiths. It seemed like a rag-tag group at first, perhaps bandits if one were to make a quick guess, though there were two similarities which were plain obvious; the color crimson and weapons which held a Shushu imprisoned. A sect?

His head snapped around when a flash of light nearby caught his attention, the Zaap that formed finally thawing him from his spot and getting rid of his calm attitude. Alys sat propped up on her knees behind him, the distraction of the approaching armed strangers having bought her enough time to find a footing and no longer be strangled by his chain, her hurt hand held up and glowing. The Zaap flared up the moment Gard yanked on the chain to bring Alys into submission with a firm choking, barely dodging the blast of Wakfu the portal spewed in retaliation. Someone else got unfortunately caught in the crossfire, a crimson-clad Sram sent back flying into the trees with a surprised yelp and an accompanying snapping and cracking of breaking branches.

He wasn’t the only one sent flying.

Angered by her interference and defiance, Gard spun around while pulling at the chain that remained tightly wrapped around the Eliatrope, dragging her off her knees before flinging her aside. The world toppled over for her before she was engulfed by a coolness that literally took her breath away, unable to move as she disappeared underneath the river’s waves. Gard didn’t release the chain after Alys landed in the river by his doing, his arm tensing up to not lose her to the strong current before he turned to face the group that was sicced after him.

The water rushed up Alys’ nose, blinded her eyes and clogged up her contracted throat, her wheezing and gasping for air nothing but a desperate gurgling and coughing. Although the chain around her upper body loosened with her submerged struggle, the chain around her neck remained firmly in place. She couldn’t breathe, the wild water pushing against her like a crushing pressure Gard purposely kept her in while he cut off her airflow. She would drown if he refused to release the chain. 

“He’s bloody mad.” Beretta scowled in disgust as she watched the spectacle from her high vantage point in the trees, the Shushu rifle she aimed at Gard only blinking in agreement. “Don’t stand there gawking at him,” she said with a raised voice to be heard over the river’s rapid currents,” get him before he drowns her!”

The rogue’s shouting had the whole group on the river bank spring forward in unison, all eager to follow the order and give the Masqueraider a good beating. They easily ganged up on him, it was one versus thirteen after all if one didn’t include the drawn Shushu weapons, but Gard didn’t show a sign of surrender or backing away. His Psychopath mask kept him in place and welcomed the assault with open arms before he started to deliver a few rapid punches and swift kicks to go straight into the offense, mowing down the first few that came at him with their weapons drawn. He wasn’t so lucky with the others, however, not efficient with only one arm to freely use while he blocked and returned any delivered attacks with a fierceness that matched the carved expression of his mask.

He wavered when the tensed chain he tightly held onto suddenly snapped, the metal string breaking underneath the sharp edge of a Shushu axe an Iop swung down amidst the chaos. He stumbled back after the sudden loss of Alys’ weight and the current’s strong pull unbalanced him, though he regained it fast enough after his heels dug in the damp soil. He shook with anger, the destructive emotion fed by the mask he wore and filling him with a thirst for revenge. He dove at the very first assailant that dared to come at him so shortly after he lost Alys, the striped wooden horn he still held his improvised weapon. 

“Soren.”

The saying of his name made a giant of a bearded Feca stretch up a little so he could see the female Rogue seated somewhat above him, blinking slowly to await what she had to say after he watched the onslaught across the river and the woman that floated away downstream. They were the very same Feca and Rogue Alys, Fernand and Bebe came in contact with earlier this morning in Bonta, having followed the trio to Yurbut for a purpose that had yet to be revealed. 

“Quickly go and get her out before she is swept too far downriver,” Beretta said as she hunched over her rifle and positioned it against her shoulder to take aim, her lavender eyes on the Masqueraider that continued to keep up a decent fight against her compatriots,” though whatever you do, make certain she doesn’t die. We’ll handle the killer clown.” 

He nodded before he lifted up his large Shushu shield which rested against the tree Beretta had made herself comfortable in, grinning at the eye that looked at him in disinterest before he swung the shield across his back. “Time to go fishing, old friend!” he smirked as he began to jog, running along the riverside to find a glimpse of the Eliatrope. The sounds of the fight became gradually less the further he followed the river, feeling a bit sorry for the Masqueraider; he didn’t stand a chance against the combined might of the Crimson Brigands, he knew this all too well. 

Further away, Alys struggled to keep her head above water, the current dragging her under and slamming her against rocks and across the river bed while the chain remained coiled around her. The current was too strong, her senses dulled by pain and the lack of oxygen, the collisions she made battering her; she was at the river’s mercy. She attempted to scream for help when she breached through the surface, but could do nothing but gurgle, spit and cough while pleading for aid before the current pulled her under or knocked her shoulder or head against a rock.

Swim. She had to swim!... But how?... Goddess, _she didn’t know how_! 

The sudden realization that she didn’t know how to swim scared her to the core, making her only more desperate to survive, but also panic. Air, she needed air! Any attempt to breathe was met with gulps of water while the wild and frantic kicking of her legs only made her spin and submerge herself more often than not. She couldn’t hold on for much longer; she was slipping. Another hit against a rock, another stream of bubbles, another inhale of water. Her struggle became weaker with each setback, her vision fading out and turning dark while a haze fell over her mind and her lungs burned with a craving for air.

Soren jumped across rocks, ran across logs and waded through shallow waters to keep up a good pace, his eyes searching for the woman dressed in blue. How far did the river drag her off? Or did she manage to get out already? He didn’t slow down when an answer came to his wonder a short while after he continued his jog, seeing something that looked out of place in the water. His iron plated boots slammed against the rocks he crossed, going a little faster before he slid to a stop and dunked a thick arm into the water. “Soren’s got you,” he said when he grabbed for the passing shape and pulled Alys out of the water by her waist with no effort at all, finding the Eliatrope to be unresponsive. He groaned in worry when he noticed she wasn’t breathing after he pulled her onto dry land, the quick glance he threw around an indication he wasn’t certain of what to do. 

He quickly unstrapped his shield from his back and placed it against one of the rocks so the Shushu possessing it could see what was going on, before Soren kneeled beside the woman with a deep sigh. “I’m sorry, little one,” he muttered after he rolled her onto her back and lifted her chin up, closely examining the fresh bruising around her neck,” you surely didn’t deserve this.” He began to undo the chain while he kept a close eye on her, working fast to not lose any time.

“Is she dead or what?”

The Feca couldn’t help but smirk at the Shushu’s impatient question before he shook his head and shoved the undone chain aside. “No, Kazruul, but it’s best if you don’t tell Beretta or the others about this. They’ll have a fit if they were to know,” he said as he laid his large hands on Alys’ chest and took a deep breath, his shoulders and arms growing tense. He began to push down onto her chest bone with a pumping motion, quietly counting to himself while his Shushu watched on in intrigue. 

Her whole body jerked along with the rhythmic thrusts until it twitched and water ran down the sides of her open mouth as it welled up like a bubble in the back of her throat, a sign which made Soren slow down in his attempt to have Alys breathe again. A gurgle followed before the water was expelled with a weak coughing fit and one final thrust of his hands, the curling of her body causing the Feca to react and slightly turn her head to the side so the water could spill freely and clear her airways.

“There we go. Good girl,” he said as he patted her shoulder while her coughing died down, her slow draws of breath raspy in tone. She didn’t open her eyes, seemingly too weak or bordering too close to the edge of unconsciousness. Whatever it was, it was in his favor. He glanced to his shield before he shrugged with a broad but tired looking smile, saying as he reached for the Shushu,” remember, friend, not a word.”

“Sure, sure.” 

It wasn’t the most convincing sounding promise, but Soren knew Kazruul well enough to see through his grouchiness and therefore didn’t say anything when he strapped the shield across his back, laughing heartily instead with a boisterous sound. “You truly are the best, Kazruul.” He lifted the unconscious Eliatrope in his arms with some care and a dry snicker, before he turned around to go upstream and retrace his steps somewhat, needing to find his fellow Brigands.

His trek through the forest and along the riverside didn’t last all too long, to his own relief. Soon enough there were silent shadows in the treetops and bushes, all figures dressed in crimson who were waiting for him to advance before the Rogue he knew stepped forth from between the trees to meet him, her Shushu rifle dangling from her shoulder. She showed a hint of a smile for the Feca before she lowered her gaze down to the woman he held against his chest and asked in genuine curiosity,” is she still alive?”

“Of course! Breathing and all.”

“Good… That bloody clown bastard ran soon after you hightailed after her. He managed to take down Safren with this stupid thing,” she begrudgingly said while she held out a piece of bloodied wood out for Soren to see, white stripes visible through the coating of blood. It was the horn of Gard’s mask, the one he used as an improvised weapon after its attached chain was clipped and Alys was freed from its grasp.

Soren grimaced at the news before he peered towards one of the Brigands nearby, taking note of what the Brigand was holding; a body, respectfully wrapped up in a cloak although the legs were visible. He made the wild guess it was the Cra Beretta mentioned, the loss a hard pill to swallow; nobody accounted for those when they were set on this mission.

“Bastard put on some other freakishly looking mask shortly after he downed Safren and bolted like someone set fire to his ass. We couldn’t keep up with him, no matter that we tried. Now Gelthrak needs a new partner.” She glanced to the crossbow that hung over her shoulder next to her rifle, speaking of the Shushu that was sealed away within the wooden firearm. She sighed, seeming a little upset over the outcome of trying to get their hands on the Eliatrope. At least they got her now, that was something... She shook her head as she couldn’t really find much joy in the tidbit of good news before she straightened up and chucked the wooden horn far away into the bushes to be rid of it. Damn that Masqueraider... revenge would be sweet. “Everyone, back to the nest!” she shouted with a raising of her arm to claim everyone’s attention after she eagerly discarded a piece of Gard’s Psychopath mask,” let’s go!”

The whole group swiftly and quietly moved through the forest to head for their hideout after Beretta gave them the order, unaware that a Cra and a young Osamodas were still looking for the woman they carried. 

What Fernand found first were the many footsteps along the riverside, the tracks not concerning him at first as he guessed they belonged to a group of hunters, something which wasn’t all too uncommon in Yurbut. It wasn’t until he found something in the disturbed sand of a river bank that a worry began to form in the pit of his stomach. He set Bebe down to examine a discarded dagger sticking out of the wet sand, frowning at the finding while he prodded the blade with a foot. 

This was not the aftermath of a hunt… it was too much of a mess. Did it have something to do with Alys? Did she run straight into a trap when she chased after that masked guy? Did he have anyone waiting and ambushed her? It did look like a struggle happened, but there were so many different kinds of footsteps, indicating it was a fairly large group that had been present on this riverbank.

“Fern!”

Bebe’s voice was a welcome distraction, but the expression she held bode nothing good. Fernand hurried over to the girl after she wandered off to do a little detective work of her own while he tried to not come up with any worst case scenarios. She was holding something in her hands after she rose up to her bare feet and faced Fernand, her arm warmers soaked from dipping her arms into the water to fish out whatever she had found in between the reeds. She held it out for him to see, her face distorted as she held back on the tears that welled up, though they quickly spilled and rolled down her cheeks with a loud sniffle.

It was Alys’ pouch...

Fernand felt his heart stop as he gazed upon the ivory and blue pouch in the girl’s small hands, the worst case scenario he tried not to think about finally pushing itself forward. “Alys, no…” he whispered as he took the waterlogged pouch from Bebe, the slow shaking of his head unintentional but he couldn’t stop himself. He threw a quick glance back to all the tracks in the sand on the riverbank, the disbelief gripping his heart and having him in denial. She couldn’t be gone… not like this. He took a wobbly step back as his hands clenched the drenched pouch before he took a very deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs,” Alys, where are you?! Answer me! _Alys_!”  



	32. Betrayal

Lines. Lines in the sand, a thin layer of sand on a rocky surface. They moved like dark slithering snakes through the crevices and cracks. What were they?

Her vision refused to sharpen, the blurriness of her surroundings keeping her in the dark of where she was. Death perhaps? Suddenly she wondered if her soul would be accepted into Incarnam, with her being of a different faith than most. What a strange thing to wonder about… Was she truly dead if she had such peculiar thoughts?

There were sounds around her, dull and distant; a vague mumbling, shuffling and knocking, a ringing in her ears, and a voice whispering to her from the depths of her mind. She didn’t recognize the voice, the words it whispered to her inaudible. Was it male? It sounded male… 

_Who are you?_

The question which rose up amidst her wandering thoughts stumped the indecipherable whispering and made it go quiet, leaving her with the urge and desire to run. But to where? No… To what? With the whispering gone silent, she felt it; something or someone was calling for her and it was no voice. It was a feeling. A familiar feeling, one of sadness, of longing, of needing. It was nearby and she sensed it before.

A name pushed itself forward. _Bonta_. That’s right, she experienced the exact same feeling when she visited the city for the first time. She recalled the memories of the chase as she plucked through her thoughts and ponders, the images of the roof tops and busy streets filling her mind and giving her a sense of peace… until a cold glare of steel eyes behind a painted mask startled her and scared off the pleasant memories, bringing nothing but dread. She felt the strange feeling of sadness, longing and needing when she was chasing those eyes, the very same eyes that watched her as she struggled to live and breathe. What or who was calling for her back then in Bonta, and now in this unknown and dark place?

Focus, that’s what she needed to do. She needed to get rid of the hazy veil that lay over her mind and come to her senses, otherwise she would go mad with all the questions that kept growing in number.

Lines. Lines in the sand. Dark, like the color black. No, not black. Dark red. Blood? They did look like tiny rivers of blood, creeping through the cracks in the stone and seeking for places to go. Was it hers? She did feel pain, a soreness through her whole body. Her throat ached the most of everything. So she wasn’t dead then… A relief. The blood, however, the network of minuscule rivers of red that was spreading across the ground and coming closer. Who or what was the source?

The more she focused, the clearer her vision became. She was within a small dark space, the surrounding walls covered in moss and ivy. Broken and rusty prison bars and open cell door in front of her were a distant memory of what this place once was, the condition of the walls and floor’s brickwork hinting it was ancient. Ruins, no doubt. The earthy smells were strong and prickling her senses, making her uncertain whether she was underground or close to the outside world. There was no sign of the sky, neither fresh air… That was concerning.

Distant sounds started to become clearer, too. The muffled shuffling and knocking noises from earlier became more distinct as she focused and with it came sounds of pain; grunts, winces and groans, mostly drowned out by the punches, swings and kicks that were roughly delivered to someone lying on the ground.

Alys stared after realizing someone was getting beaten up a little further outside of the open old cell she was in, the aching she felt forgotten about as fear, shock and sympathy gripped her. Lit torches attached the sloped curved walls highlighted a male and a female standing over someone unknown, blood from inflicted wounds seeping into the narrow crevices and cracks in the floor. The female held a blunt weapon, a bludgeon of some sort, which she whacked the unfortunate soul with while the male kept swinging his leg back and forth to kick their victim in the stomach. The hits with their dulled sounds of impact made the Eliatrope flinch in repulsion, the violence she witnessed senseless and cruel. What ever did she wake up to?

“Can’t you cowards hit me any harder?”

The broken voice lisped and slurred a little during the taunting, the cough-like chuckling that followed the odd choice of words causing the shoulders of the person getting battered to shake before a firm kick in the gut silenced the dry laughter and made the victim topple over onto their back. The chuckling soon returned, however, the bloodied grin that was visible through long black strands of wild hair looking manic. 

Alys recognized that grin and the cascade of unevenly cut but long black hair, including the dark skin with its familiar markings, no matter severely bruised. It was Royale... The female Sacrier was purple and blue, her face swollen, her lower lip split and bleeding, and who knew what other injuries she had; she looked terrible as she lay there and took all the hits without much of a choice, no matter her tough attitude. Though, the fact that she was injured clashed with the surprise and confusion to learn the Sacrier was here with Alys, wherever ‘here’ was.

“I can keep this up all night!” the male assailant sneered as he dug his heel into Royale’s side, though lessened the pressure a little when his female companion shook her head in objection and rested her bludgeon across her shoulder.

“I need a break though... When does our shift end?”

The male shrugged before he delivered Royale another kick, making the Sacrier buckle on the floor and curl up a little with a long hiss of pain. “Soon, I reckon. We’ve been wailin’ at her for a while now.”

“Oh my Goddess, _stop_!” Aly’s shrill and hoarse voice bounced off against the walls, the shouting burning her throat and lungs, but it didn’t make her waver. There was only a deep fear for Royale’s well-being which ruled within her, the shocked concern visible in her wide open eyes. “Stop hurting her!”

There was a pause in everything. All was still after Alys vocally came to the Sacrier’s defense. She couldn’t move even though she tried clawing herself closer to the trio to put a stop to the violence, a chain tied around her ankle preventing her from getting all too far while her body felt too heavy to cooperate. Her hands and fingers were thickly wrapped up in bandages like improvised mittens, oddly enough clean, though the moss on the ground stained the ivory white of the linen as she gripped for the uneven brickwork of the floor.

“Blondie?” Royale looked extremely surprised as she watched Alys try to push herself a little up to her knees, managing somewhat. The Sacrier slowly blinked her stare away when her two assailants scoffed and smirked at Alys’ feeble attempts to make a difference and shifted in their posture to be a little more relaxed; the Eliatrope was no threat with being chained to a wall. “Ah crap...” Royale groaned after she dropped her head down onto the floor, her wicked grin no longer present as a sense of disappointment had taken its place,” you’re still alive?”

Alys propped herself up on her elbows while she weakly tugged on the rusty chain, still uncertain of where she was, how she survived the river and who she was dealing with. There were too many questions and not enough answers. “Why are you doing this?” she asked with a suppressed cough when she looked at the male and female to direct her question at them, taking note of the slit pupils which glared at her from the man’s dagger holster and the woman’s bludgeon. Shushu eyes… They wielded Shushu possessed weapons, like the group of people which surrounded her and the Masqueraider on the riverbank.

The two threw a glance at each other, silently weighing the importance of answering the question while they conversed through facial expressions, shrugging and thoughtful hums. Should they even give the woman dressed in blue any kind of attention? They were supposed to just leave her there in that old cell and let their chiefs handle her, but she obviously woke up before their return. The two had grown a bit bored with hammering down on the Sacrier prisoner, however, needing to keep her subdued. “We’ve got orders,” the man started with a shrug after making up his mind,” simple as that. Don’t get the wrong idea though; she had it comin’.”

Had it coming? Alys slumped a little while laying a wrapped up hand across her bruised throat, trying to make sense of things. What did Royale do deserve to be beaten up like this? Who were these people and their Shushus, what did they want from her? There were still too many questions and they kept piling up, questions like where Fernand, Bebe and the Masqueraider were, or who saved her from the chain and water’s choking grasp. “What did she do?” It was a careful question. The Eliatrope knew Royale was not a model citizen or well behaved, having felt the sting of her careless behavior and actions. People died during her escape from the Bontarian prison, or so Kerubim told her. Still, she believed it...

“She figured she could pawn off a Dofus to the boss. Sucks for her that he doesn’t do trades with scum like her.”

The sneering answer coming from the female caught Alys by surprise, the mention of a Dofus’ involvement unexpected. “A Dofus…?” Did she truly hear it correctly? How in the Twelve did Royale get her hands on a Dofus? Was it fake? It couldn’t possibly be a real one; Joris was fairly clear about them being a rare finding, not to mention that the most important ones were in the possession of a monstrosity no one managed to defeat for two centuries by now. 

The female sighed deeply after hearing the baffled sounding question, the thoughtful and confused expression Alys carried not boding well. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what one is,” she muttered with a slight annoyance, her Shushu bludgeon chuckling amused at the possible cluelessness of the woman in the open cell across of them.

“It’s a dragon egg, but this one though,” the in crimson clad Sram said while he wiggled with a finger and laughed a little under his breath,” the boss had been lookin’ for this particular one, said it was a special egg… different from the others. I didn’t get the details, but this girl here…” He grounded his heel into Royale’s side again to make her squirm a little while he spoke about her. “She brought it right to the boss on a golden platter like some special delivery from Brakmar. That’s havin’ guts, I’ll give her that.”

“Piss off,” Royale’s growling response came, her face twisted in anger after one of her captors was eager enough to spill the beans towards Alys. If she weren’t bound like she was and continuously beaten into submission to slow her regenerative Sacrier powers and prevent her from healing herself, she would have wreaked havoc already and gotten out before Alys would wake. It was already aggravating enough that she rolled from one mess straight into another, and she was only rolling deeper the longer she was stuck in this place.

A special Dofus, different from the others. In what way was it different? Was it… was it an Eliatrope Dofus? The alarming thought made Alys’ chest ache with a strong thump of her heart, the sudden sensation making her whole body jerk in response. What was this feeling…? Her hazed gaze glided over the dark shimmering liquid creeping through the cracks in the floor and the partial skull mask the male Sram wore, a dull gold in color within the dim lighting of the dungeon’s corridor. A saddening pain in her chest, blood crawling towards her and golden skulls… Her nightmarish visions she tried to follow like a puzzling guide were slowly becoming a reality and that realization scared her more than she thought it would.

The breath she took wheezed a little, her throat still aching from nearly getting choked to death by someone she started to consider an enemy rather than someone who once swept her off her feet and made her fluster with his presence alone. “You knew... You knew about a Dofus’ existence, possibly a Dofus belonging to one of my people… and you didn’t tell any of us...?”

“Maybe. So what?”

Royale’s uncaring response made Alys grit her teeth, a bubble of frustration welling up in her stomach before she spat out with a shaking of her head,” I was looking for it!” 

The sudden raising of her voice and the tremor it held caused Royale to frown towards Alys while her two assailants watched on in silence. The Eliatrope’s reaction was dramatic in tone, which was a little unexpected from someone like her, but it was intriguing in a way to finally see her act up rather than be a subdued and meek presence. She looked like she was on the verge of crying after she shouted, though no tears were spilled. Instead, she was shaking.

“It… It is _my_ Dofus!” 

Was it? Alys fell silent at the sudden wonder after she blurted out what she felt, uncertain about what she said. That was a big claim to make… It felt like it was the truth, though, but how could she even know for certain? She didn’t know what her own Dofus looked like or where it was, but this distant feeling which tugged at her like a lit beacon in the dark was a convincing force and there were too many hints she couldn’t possibly ignore... Her nightmares led her to this place, to this revelation. Had she been chasing after her Dofus all this time, without knowing? Could fate truly be this cruel?

“Like Shukrute it is, blondie!” Royale snapped back, a fire present in her eyes,” it is mine! I was the one who snatched it right out of that guy’s grubby hands!”

“It’s the boss’ Dofus now!” the woman dressed in a pale crimson barked to interrupt the argument before she bent her knees and prodded with the rounded end of her blunt weapon into the Sacrier’s swollen cheek,” and don’t you forget it. It’s your own fault for being as cocky as you are.”

The glare Royale shot her way was spiteful before she bit down onto the Shushu weapon in retaliation like some rabid beast, causing the demonic entity to loudly protest against feeling the Sacrier’s teeth chomp down on him. The Sram was quick to kick her in the attempt to settle the sudden roughhousing, the hit enough to force Royale to let go. She panted while blood dribbled down from her split lip, asking after she spat some of it aside,” how was I supposed to know it was _that_ kind of stupid Dofus? That it is _maybe_ one of your of people’s? They all look the flipping same! Since when do your people even have those?!”

A soft but playful sounding whistle claimed Alys and Royale’s attention and formed a small distraction in the growing anger between the women, the Sram grinning a little coy once he saw the Eliatrope’s eyes were on him after he whistled. “She knew.”

“ _Shut up_!”

“She knew aaalll along it was yours,” he casually continued while ignoring a fuming Royale, a little smug in his doing. Either he was relishing in tormenting the Sacrier some more after beating her black and blue, or he was simply like this on a daily basis,” she even bragged about it in colorful detail when she presented the Dofus to the boss, before she figured out that she wasn’t gettin’ what she was hopin’ for from him. You should’ve seen her face.”

His snickering fell on deaf ears, his words making Alys doubt everything she thought and knew. She believed him. She believed a stranger over someone she tried to trust and see as a friend, before ugly truths were revealed about her and placed her in a different light. How strange was that? Who knew impressions of someone could change so abruptly… Another lesson learned. She licked her lips in thought and paranoia, in fear and concern, before she asked with a trembling and still hoarse voice,” Royale… tell me. Is this true?”

“So what if it is?” Royale scowled,” it won’t change anything, now will it?”

No, it wouldn’t. Alys lowered her shoulders and head after a long but quiet sigh escaped her, needing to admit to the logic. No matter if it was true or not, the Dofus, who ever it truly belonged to, was taken by someone Alys had yet to come face to face with and no matter what Royale would say, it wouldn’t miraculously summon the Dofus to safety. Neither would it get her or Alys out of this predicament. “Tell me what happened. I want to know…” Answers, answers the Masqueraider refused to give her and Joris couldn’t provide. Did Royale have them, the most unlikely of people? 

There was a moment of silence. Alys wasn’t certain if Royale was hesitating or refusing to answer her, but a rough nudge from the Sram made Royale lift her head up from the floor and look towards the Eliatrope who sat across the corridor which kept them apart, the look on her hurt face dark. “That general from Brakmar came to me in prison a day after you were released,” she started, for once sounding serious,” he was with that lackey of his; Gard. I’m sure you know the guy, you two have been close and intimate during your dance across the rooftops.”

Gard. Finally the Masqueraider who tried to murder her had a name, though it surprised Alys to learn that he was in cahoots with Brakmar. Was it the truth or was Royale spouting nonsense to save her own face? Everything was uncertain right now.

“The General came to me with a proposal after Gard cleaned up a bit and got rid of any meddling prison guards. If I kept you away from Brakmar, I would get showered in riches and a clearance of my name,” Royale continued after she shuffled up to a sitting, her wild hair hanging in front of her face as she sat a little slouched while her two captors kept a close eye on her. “It sounded like a fine reward. I would be stupid to turn it down and I was pretty bored of being behind bars with no decent attention or entertainment, so I accepted.”

“But you…” Alys hesitated, the confusion she felt overwhelming. Things weren’t making sense, the puzzle still missing a few pieces,” you brought me to Brakmar, you willingly guided us to Vivienne’s previous mistress to help Bebe.”

Her seriousness broke a little with a weak smirk, but Royale couldn’t muster to keep a grin plastered on her lips. The bow meow was out of the bag, so what use was there in playing innocent to fool others? It was time to be honest and speak the harsh truth. “I can’t help I like the place. It’s home, you know, and far more interesting than any other place in this messed up world. Why should I care about the plans and desires of some pompous rich ninny? My own desires are far more important, so is a bit of fun in this life. Besides, not like you knew what he was hiding, right? You were oblivious the whole time, too dumb and meek to get your act together and see what was hidden right under your nose.”

“The General had the Dofus, all this time?”

“Nuh-uh.” Royale shook her head before she tugged a little at the shackles which kept her hands bound behind her back, the metal pieces tough to break on her own, although she tried it shortly after she got overwhelmed by these Brigands and was dragged off into the depths of the ruins that formed a hideout for these weirdos. That was before they got the grand idea of continuously beating her up, to weaken her and prevent her from escaping. That seemed to have stopped for a moment, but she was certain it would pick up again soon enough, before her body would heal itself. “The Prince did,” she smirked, recalling how stupid his face was when he got all angry with her,” why do you think he was visiting Bonta when we were in prison, hmm? To drink tea and exchange powder boxes with the king? Oh please.”

The realization hit the female Eliatrope like a well aimed punch in her gut and face after she took in what Royale was talking about. It was starting to make sense, though Brakmar being involved was a frightening and sickening thought. The golden hand from her nightmares and what she sensed while attending the palace ball were obviously linked and it all led towards that Dofus… It was calling for her and she was so close to it too if Ush hadn’t distracted her then. It hadn’t been for that black feline, like some unlucky omen, she could have prevented all this from happening.

“Some guy in Kalchas sold the Dofus to the Prince and then used Bonta as a place of exchange, like it was some good cover. I guess it worked because you didn’t even figure it out while you were there and waltzed with the Dofus’ delivery guy across the roofs. Yeah, Gard had the Dofus all that time, you stupid Bwork.”

 _Aurum Bullion_. Just thinking about his name caused anger to flare up within Alys and the flames strengthened and rose at the mere thought that the Enutrof king sold a Dofus, presumably her own, to Brakmar. Was that what he was rambling about when she stood before him in his home, why he seemed so afraid of her? All because of a guilty conscience and the fear for backlash as he knew exactly what he had done? It explained so much… Goddess, she had been so blind to the truth all this time. How could she not have seen it?

“But guess what, sunshine?” Royale leaned forward, as if it would close the distance between her and Alys while a grin finally began to show itself, her lip no longer bleeding as her regenerative powers kept slowly mending her injuries,” that coward of a prince broke his promise, all because he found out you were in Brakmar while he was polishing that Dofus of yours. No gold for little old me, no clearing of my criminal record. My reward was thrown out of the window, just like that.” She would have snapped her fingers if she could for a dramatic effect. A shame she wasn’t strong enough yet to break her bindings, after enduring the beatings... “So I decided to do something about it,” she shrugged instead with a sharp tilt of her head.

Alys’ eyes narrowed when nausea began to creep up on her, the sickening feeling only intensifying the negative whirlwind of emotions and agony she found herself in. “You took my Dofus from him after I left Brakmar…”

“I sure as heck did! I’m not going to let that moron walk over me like I’m a rug on his expensive floor. If he wanted the damn thing so bad, he should have kept a better eye on it.”

Her eyes finally closed, her breathing quickening. How could she possibly stay calm after learning all this? She couldn’t, that was the problem. This kind of anger was new to Alys; it hurt and burned, like fiery claws sinking away into her flesh and slowly raking down. The distant feeling which kept calling for her was a like a soothing quiet voice trying to sate the anger she felt, but she was falling victim to the aggressive calling for revenge. She was played and betrayed by so many people within but a few weeks of time, people she gave second chances or tried not think ill of. Were kindness and compassion rewarded like this in the World of Twelve? With cruelness and contempt? Was this the world she was trying to prepare for all those children? It better not be.

“Boast all you like,” the Sram said while his female companion kept watching the Eliatrope with mild intrigue,” you still lost that Dofus to Malaphar and you are certainly not gettin’ it back.”

Royale snapped her head around to look up to the Sram, a wild look in her eyes as she simultaneously glared and grinned at him, the clashing signals not throwing him off as she had been this crazy before. “Malaphar can suck it,” she said after running her tongue along her teeth,” your boss doesn’t scare me, bone daddy, and if you think I’ll just sit here and let him toddle off with my Dofus, you’ve got another thing co--”

“I trusted you.”

The snappy interruption didn’t exactly surprise anyone, for emotions were running high with a few of the present people, but someone became a bit more cautious after Alys spoke up and slowly opened her eyes, a glow present within them. “Oi,” the woman dressed in pale crimson muttered to the Sram after taking note of the cyan glow in the depths of the Eliatrope’s narrowed eyes,” she’s pissed.”

The Sram only smirked in response to the woman’s observation, the development of the argument becoming juicier by the minute. While they weren’t supposed to entice, lay a finger or speak with the Eliatrope captive, she was so far a decent enough entertainment, but also a good distraction as the Sacrier had yet to lash out at any of them.

“When others distrusted you, I gave you the benefit of a doubt,” Alys continued, her gaze fixated on Royale while she peered past the rusty prison bars,” even when you were out of line or control, I stuck my neck out for you because I believed you had something good inside of you. You had no reason to shun me, Royale, even after all the stunts you pulled, so why didn’t you come to me after you got the Dofus?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Your Highness?” Royale mockingly asked and shifted in her position on the floor to push herself up to her feet, her wicked grin and white eyes growing in size. Her Sram captor was quick to draw his Shushu daggers free from their holsters the moment Royale brought herself to a wobbling standing, the chain attached to her shackles jingling with the movements. “If I would have behaved like some obedient loyal yappy dog and went running to you with that Dofus, all I would’ve gotten from you in return is a hollow and measly ‘ _thank you_ ’, along with some ramblings about eternal gratitude. And guess what, Blondie?” she asked as she hunched a little forward,” words don’t feed me… Kamas do!” 

Her voice picked up in volume when she concluded her sentence, the sudden shouting accompanied by the tattoos across her bruised and bloodied skin coming to live with a wild flailing and lashing. A crazed laugh bubbled up from the back of Royale’s throat as her tainted blood whipped around her like a willow tree in a vivid storm before she took a few quick steps back to avoid the biting slash from one of the Sram’s daggers.

“Don’t be a fool, Royale!” Alys called out, though cringed when the Sacrier received a good smack from the bludgeon after the female brigand began to club Royale with it, another fight erupting in the old cell,” this isn’t worth it!” She watched on as both Sram and woman attacked Royale straight on and drove her back against the wall, the moment of freedom she had quickly cut off by a swift coordination between the two and their Shushu weapons. 

“Shut the hell up, Alys! I’m sick and tired of your pathetic chivalry acts, of that feigned fake kindness of yours and, of you feeling so called pity for everyone and everything, and most especially of your weak cowardly ass!” Royale screamed as she threw herself forward and against her captors to glare at Alys, the cards suddenly having turned as they needed to keep the Sacrier away from the Eliatrope rather than worry about her escaping,” all of this is your own damn fault for being so bloody naive and blind! Face it, Alys! You’re weak and worthless! And I can already bet you are not going to do anything about it! You’re just going to sit there and glare me to death, huh? _Right_?! Because that’s all you can do; sit and look pretty!”

Adrenaline pushed her enough to help Alys rise to a standing after Royale kept throwing one insult after another, the Eliatrope standing somewhat unbalanced but her faintly flowing eyes stayed on the trio in the other cell. She kept her mouth shut, however, the glare she held speaking for her while she stood stiffly with the anger she tried to contain. 

The Sram glanced back over a shoulder to see Alys’ reaction after Royale’s fuming, smirking towards his female companion,” I sense a fight comin’.”

“Placing any bets?” she asked, also smirking a little as they were obviously amused by the unfolding cat fight between the two captives. This was indeed starting to become interesting, more interesting than repeatedly clubbing someone who couldn’t even fight back.

“Why just one bet when more can join in? Let’s bring them to the training room, give them some space to duke it out. I’ll drum up the others so we can have ourselves some entertainment. What say you?” 

“Eh, we got those orders to not do anything stupid with that one.” The woman nodded to Alys to show who she was talking about before she looked back at Royale, her arm pressing against the Sacrier’s throat while the Sram pushed Royale’s shoulders against the wall to keep her from lunging at the Eliatrope, needing to keep the pressure up as Royale was resisting. “Malaphar wants her unscathed.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep her alive,” the Sram cooed and drove a knee firmly into Royale’s gut, making her buckle with a disgusting sounding hack before he shoved her forward and away from the wall with a rough push. Royale slammed into the crooked bars of her cell after she stumbled and the Sram unhooked the chain of her shackles from the wall, giving her some freedom to move. He was quick by her side, though, pulling her up to her feet and forcefully into the dimly lit corridor, not letting her get close to Alys just yet. 

Royale struggled against getting moved and shoved, though her resistance ebbed away when she glanced down the corridor and realized she was given a moment of respite from getting beaten up. Instead, she would actually get a target to take her frustration out on and that sounded rather tempting after all she had to put up with. A rumble with the Eliatrope… and perhaps a chance on escaping. Why not? She deserved this and she was itching for a fight that she could win.

Alys watched from where she stood, uncertain of the situation. This wasn’t boding well… Her glare let up a little when her eyes met the Sram’s behind his golden skull-shaped mask, hearing him say to his female companion in reassurance as he roughly guided Royale further down the corridor and disappeared from view,” it’s just a little fun!”

  


\--------------------~*~--------------------  


There was no darkness present, nor dimly lit corridors or traces of blood, but there were earthy scents aplenty. The sun shone bright, highlighting the hallways of the palace as it shone in through the open windows and guided forth two individuals who were calmly conversing while on their way to the throne room within the Tree of Life.

“And the stasili residue?”

“The Huppermages Bonta sent our way to deal with the Stasis have conjured positive results,” the king of the Sadida replied to the direct but curious sounding question his visitor asked with genuine interest, smiling somewhat at the shown concern,” but I fear the scar will remain visible in the landscape, if not as a thinner part of the forest. At least life returned, that is what matters most.”

The visitor nodded in response, needing to look up to the giant Sadida to meet his smile, although his height was already of the shorter kind. “It will please His Majesty to hear the positive news,” Joris said as he walked alongside Oakheart, acting like the ambassador he was while he was visiting the kingdom of Sadida,” he has requested for a report on Sadida’s progress and recovery for some time now.”

“And it pleases me to know Bonta cares about the welfare of Sadida and its people.”

Sadida was indeed making progress on recovering from the turmoil and attacks it had suffered from, be it from a Wakfu hungry Xelor, or a mad Eliatrope. Although Sadida mostly stood on its own, Bonta had been considerate enough to lend a hand here and there, such as the attempted removal and reduction of any stasili residue left in the forest’s soil after Nox’s attack on the Tree. It was a tedious progress, not to mention dangerous, but proper precautions were taken and the Huppermages set on the tasks were experienced in their skills. 

“If Sadida requires more assistance on the matter, the king and his council are willing to grant more of their support, within reason,” Joris continued before something else caught his attention. He didn’t turn his head, though his eyes moved to peer past the edge of his hood to a commotion further down the hallway leading to the throne room. Even Oakheart slowed in his step, lingering before the large open doors to gaze down the hallway with narrowed eyes and figure out what exactly was happening. The small master gripped for the handle of his heavy weapon when several figures rounded the corner, though didn’t remove the mallet from his shoulder just yet to assess the situation.

Someone was arguing with a raised voice. No, not arguing; pleading. Three guards hurried after a lean man with blond hair, the trio trying to keep up with the Cra as he jogged down the hall and pulled himself free from any hands that grabbed him. Running in front of the Cra and looking terrified was a little girl, the young Osamodas’s scared expression only growing worse when she caught sight of Oakheart and Joris ahead of her, the enormous size of the king and the strange shrouded appearance of the Bontarian master intimidating her. She was herded straight into a dead end.

“You have to let me see him!” Fernand pleaded as he yanked his arm free and skipped in his step to look behind him while not slowing down,” how many times do I have to tell you that this is an emergency? Lives are at stake!” He almost managed to sneak undetected into the palace after he and Bebe were turned away at the door, none of the guards wishing to hear his story and demand to be let inside and seek out the one Alys claimed the know and wished to see. The Cra was of no importance, his ramblings about a missing person invalid; he had to arrange an audience or wait for the king or prince to address any visitors, just like everyone else. Unfortunately, Fernand didn’t have the time to waste on waiting and took the risk of trying to get inside the palace undetected, which wasn’t an all too easy feat with having an eight year old slow you down.

Joris and Oakheart exchanged a quiet glance before the king stepped forward and rose a hand to halt the small approaching group. Bebe was quick to skid to a stop after Oakheart advanced, causing Fernand to swiftly sidestep to not fall over the girl after she unintendedly blocked his path. The guards all reacted differently to the sudden shift in the situation, like taking the opportunity to apprehend the Cra while he was distracted, stumbling to not accidentally collide with Bebe, or salute before the king like an obedient soldier. It was a small mess which erupted abruptly by a single action, though it quickly calmed down when Oakheart spoke up after he tapped with his thick walking cane onto the floor and leaned on it,” what is the meaning of this?”

The guard who managed to grab for Fernand and hold his arms behind his back was the one to answer, while Joris continued to observe the situation; this was Sadida related and therefore not his business, until the king would include him. “They are intruders, my King,” the guard said a little strained as Fernand struggled and tried to shrug him off to get free,” they snuck into the palace.”

Fernand calmed a little in his resistance when the king sternly looked his way, the look Oakheart held a silent inquiry about the reason behind the bold decision to try and get inside the palace without any permission. He wetted his lips before he tried to awkwardly bow in respect, only managing to incline his head as the guard held him firmly. “Forgive the intrusion, Your Majesty, but it’s important that I speak to Master Joris.”

So not Sadida related. That was unexpected. 

Joris hid his surprise and intrigue well after Fernand made the reason for his visit clear, remaining silent to let the royal host of this place decide on what should be done next. No matter what the Cra wished for, he was still trespassing into the king’s home and frankly, he was a stranger; Joris had never seen this man or child before in his life and he suspected it was the same for Oakheart. No matter his own curiosity, King Sheran Sharm had the final say in this.

Oakheart looked Fernand up and down when Joris remained silent, before he glanced at the little girl clinging to the Cra’s leg and tried to hide from sight. This was a peculiar meeting… The fact the master of Bonta didn’t say a word made it clear that the intruders were not people Joris was familiar with, which made this all the more peculiar. “Who are you?”

“My name is Fernand, Sire. I was in service of division seventy-four, one of the troops which fought back the Grambo invasion during the battle for the Tree of Life, several months ago.”

One of the Cra troops that came to Sadida’s aid. Oakheart remembered them and he was also aware a few of these divisions were disbanded shortly after Nox was dealt with. The fact this Cra was off-duty, not in uniform and trying to get past the palace guards by any means necessary, made it all too clear that he was no longer a soldier of the Cra army. Nevertheless… Oakheart turned somewhat to Joris before he nodded for the master, giving him the permission to freely converse with Fernand.

Joris closed the distance between himself and Fernand after he gratefully accepted the king’s permission, the Cra making one last attempt to pull his arms free from the guard’s grasp and actually succeeding this time around. “What is it you wish to speak to me about?”

Fernand threw a sharp glance of disapproval towards the guard behind him before he focused on Joris, actually taken back by his small size. He didn’t expect the master to be this short in person… it was distracting, but he knew what needed to be done; someone was relying on him. “It’s about Alys, a woman--an ambassador with blonde hair, dresses in blue and wears a veil around her head,” he said before he knelt down beside Bebe to take something from her and lay his other hand on her back. The girl gingerly handed over Alys’ bag to him before he held it out to Joris, his honey colored eyes narrowing with concern and the severity of the situation. The bag left his hand when Joris took it, watchful eyes observing how the Bontarian master undid the flap to open it and see what was inside. A silence fell over the small group after he partially pulled out the fur trimmed décolletage of Alys’ formal robes, the brown fur feeling damp to the touch. “She said you could vouch for her,” Fernand continued after Joris closed his eyes, his shrouded face not giving any hints on what he felt or thought,” can you?”

“I can,” Joris said with a chill in his voice before he closed the bag and looked at the Cra, a sense of urgency tied to his words while the look in his eyes was penetrating, demanding and intimidating,” what happened to the Lady Alys?”

Finally, a step in the right direction. “We travel together,” Fernand answered, relieved to know Alys spoke the truth about her connections with the master,” have for a few weeks if not months. We were on our way to the palace… She wished to meet you to discuss something of importance, but we got ambushed along the way in Yurbut. A masked--a Masqueraider crossed our path, someone Alys apparently dealt with before. She went after him before I could stop her and I… I couldn’t keep up with her.” He glanced to Bebe from the corner of his eyes to quietly hint on the reason behind having lost track of the Eliatrope before he continued,” we tried to keep up, any tracks they left leading us in the right direction, but all we found were  signs of a struggle, many various footprints along the shores of Maple River in Yurbut, and Alys’ bag. This guy was not alone.”

Bebe shuffled a little closer to Fernand to lightly grip his shirt and hold the piece of fabric in a small fist and stand close beside him, trying to keep herself strong like she promised she would when Fernand carried her most of the way to Sadida. No tears, she promised, but the urge to cry and vent away her fright and worry was overpowering when things finally had calmed down and Fernand was retelling what had happened. The sniffle she tried to hide reared a few heads, perhaps even touched the heart of a few of the present men.

“We weren’t able to find a trace of her, the footprints eventually leading off into the undergrowth of the forest,” Fernand said as he comfortingly rubbed Bebe’s back, the worry he felt making his voice crack a little,” we therefore came here as fast as we could. She needs help…”

“How long ago did this occur?”

“Several hours ago, three tops.”

Joris listened intently, taking in each detail while he held the bag in both his hands and gazed upon it. He didn’t expect this news and while it crossed his mind this may be a ruse, he wasn’t going to take that risk. The Masqueraider was trouble, there was a warrant on his head after the commotion he caused during the royal ball and if Alys had gone after him and then disappeared, it only made this more concerning. And Alys’ well-being, after he sent her off on her own… he _had_ to act. “Can you take me to where you found her bag?”

“Yes… yes, of course.” Fernand’s nodding started slow before it became more rapid after his thoughts clicked into place. He found the aid he went looking for. Cra’s Arrows, he actually managed to accomplish this and even after being reckless with breaking and entering into the palace of Sadida’s royal family. It could have gone so wrong. That thought alone made his palms sweat with sudden nerves and settling adrenaline.

“Thank you. You did right with coming here, Master Fernand. Your Majesty.” Joris respectfully nodded to Fernand before he turned to Oakheart, the giant of a king gazing down at him expectantly, already knowing what was coming. “I will join the search for the Lady Alys and the Masqueraider. He is a fugitive, wanted by the Bontarian court for the attempted assassination on royalty. I humbly request the assistance of a few of your men, so I can apprehend him and find the Lady Alys before it may be too late.”

The decision was an easy one to make after listening to all that was said. It only took a single nod towards the guards from the king to make them salute and take off to abide his quiet command, the three guards soon enough disappearing from sight. “Granted.” 

Joris bowed deeply before Oakheart after he was considerate and generous enough to grant his support, saying humbly,” please forgive Bonta for interrupting our negotiations with this endeavor. I hope to resume once the matter is settled, with your approval.”

“Do what you must, Master Joris. Other matters can wait.”

Oakheart’s words were motivating and took a weight off the master’s shoulders. At least he could wholly focus on the issue at hand rather than worry about any harm this interruption could have caused to already fickle allegiances. He had to keep himself in check, however, the situation needing his head clear and his priorities straight. He couldn’t let any worry cloud his judgment or crack his exterior. “Let us swiftly gather the men and head for the location of the struggle,” he started after he straightened up and adjusted the weight of his mallet to prepare himself for what he may find and face by following the Cra into the unknown,” please lead the way, Master Fernand.”

“A-a moment…” Fernand stammered, the expression on his face a little uncertain and thoughtful. His gaze flicked between the girl beside him and the Sadida king before he rose to a standing and asked as respectfully as he could to not overstep his boundaries,” forgive me, Sire, but can I leave my daughter here until we return? I don’t want her in the middle of it all.”

“But of course, she’ll be safe here,” Oakheart answered, understanding full well what it is like to be a father and be worried about your children’s well-being. The Osamodas was still so young… It only seemed like yesterday Amalia was that same age. The thought alone made the king a little nostalgic.

“Thank you so much…” The appreciation and gratitude Fernand felt left him with a sigh of relief and a crooked but weak smile before he turned to Bebe and rested a hand on top of her head, soon lowering himself to sit on his ankles in front of her. “Be good, all right? Behave and listen…” he muttered as he ruffled the girl’s hair before he took her shoulders and looked her in the eye,” I’ll be back soon with Alys, I promise.”

Bebe nodded, awful quiet for how she usually was. She was biting and sucking on her lower lip, and fidgeting with her rope belt to distract herself from crying, though tears were present in her big eyes, tears Fernand quickly wiped away with his leather clad thumb. The question as to why she had to stay burned on her tongue, but although young and scared, she understood and knew the reason. It was best for her to stay somewhere the Cra deemed safe… the wait was going to be unbearable though. She wanted to come along and help, save Alys, be with those she considered family. Why did she have to be this little?

When Fernand pulled away from her to take his leave and lead Joris and any available soldier to the location of Alys’ disappearance, the urge to cry finally overflooded. She watched them leave through a curtain of tears and with heavy sobs, left alone in the mighty presence of a king who watched alongside her after the small group of heroes, both hoping all would be well for anyone involved.  



	33. Discord

What would you do when your nerves refuse to listen to the screaming inner voice? When your body feels too numb to obediently follow the will to survive? Or when your thoughts have grown silent underneath the hazy veil which has fallen over your mind? Surely many different answers would be brought forward when such questions were asked out loud to anyone who could hear them, but alas… there was only one person to hear these questions and only one voice to answer them; her own.

The surreality of the situation had robbed Alys from whatever hold she had on herself. The glare Royale threw her way too often left her cold as they were led through the underground ruins in preparation of granting some entertainment. Everything happening should phase the Eliatrope, but the harsh truth of reality dazed her to the point of shock. She followed the nudges given mindlessly while she thought about what was said and done these past few weeks, like the confessions Royale made in spite but also honesty.

Alys was played like a fool by the people she was willing to trust or unite with. She was willing to make sacrifices, for the sake of a future, and yet most of it was thrown before her feet like a disrespectful glob of spit. Had it been all for naught, and would it be if she was to continue with placing the needs of others before her own? The children… The grimace she carried deepened with an aching sorrow when the distant youthful cries from her nightmares sounded in the back of her head, terrified screaming which woke her in cold sweat each time. Were the images of her nightmares truly the future of the Eliatropes, or was it the present which could no longer be saved? Did it explain the betrayals, or were they merely obstacles she had to overcome? She had no idea… Her nightmares, though. She should have tried harder to understand them, because the breadcrumb trail was obvious in hindsight. A few pieces of that dark and dreadful puzzle were still missing, but the pieces Royalle offered this day did complete most of it.

_What would you do?_

How often she asked this question to someone who was out of her reach, be it someone she admired or missed all this time without knowing. She would like to hear the answer some day, but after today… it looked grim. Who was to say she would get the chance to speak the question aloud? 

The distant feeling she sensed was soothing, as if someone she was comfortable with was walking close behind her and whispered pleasant little nothings and reassurances into her ear. Perhaps that was why she wasn’t scared to her wits… or perhaps she was, but was too far gone to notice or acknowledge her fear. She was shaking, she knew herself to be, for the strands of hair which fell before her eyes were trembling. Still, on the exterior Alys looked unnatural calm and perhaps that was one of the reasons why Royale’s glares became fouler the further they ventured down the ancient corridors. That Sacrier was eager to deal some damage and be rid of some anger, with the Eliatrope as her outlet.

It wasn’t exactly quiet in the arching tunnels and corridors. There were voices, mostly murmurs or a boisterous laugh here and there until Royale and Alys were led into a more open space, the hall circular in form with a high ceiling. It was still underground, however, the top of the ceiling covered in clusters of leaves from roots which dug through the brickwork and became an inverted canopy. Crates were stacked high and low along the walls while the middle of space was organised like an improvised field, with several straw and wooden dummies standing lined up along the edges and taking a beating from three different individuals testing their own skill. The few tables and benches presents were littered with weapons, pieces of armor and empty tankards and plates, along with a few people either eating, arm wrestling or having a conversation. Though not crowded, the training room was still busy with people, all dressed in various hues of red and most holding a Shushu weapon in their possession. This room was the heart of the Crimson Brigands’ nest, or so the captives would assume if they cared enough.

“Alright, listen up, everyone! We brought you some entertainment!” The Sram’s voice rung through the hall after he forcefully nudged Royale forward into the center of the training area, causing a lot of heads to turn and intrigued eyes to glide his way. “We deserve it after losing Sefren out there, for we aint done mournin’ yet, are we? Gotta let out some of that tension, right?” He wove with a hand to urge a few of his comrades up their feet and get a little closer in interest, though some lingered in confusion or hesitation, the prisoners he and his female companion brought into the training room an unexpected sight.

“What are you up to, Reyaz?” a voice sounded from the back,” weren’t they supposed to be in the old cellblock?”

The Sram searched for whomever spoke before he shrugged and glanced towards the Sacrier he held. “Let’s just say that this wild wench here volunteered to make our evenin’ more interestin’,” he said before he motioned towards Alys,” because it appears she has a bone to pick with our oh so special guest of honor. This be a cat fight, my friends! Something a few of you have been waitin’ for after being stuck down here for too long, waiting for our boss to show up and guide us further. Not to worry though; we’ll toss them back into their shoddy cells once they are all funned out. No harm done!” An uncertain murmur rose after the Sram called Reyaz tried to rile everyone present up, his enticing having some effect, good and bad. 

It was bad for Alys. The amount of faces and the stares she was given cracked the elusive shell of safety. She could no longer retreat into herself and pretend nothing bad was happening, nor focus on the calming presence she had yet be able to give a name or form to. Her nerves became too apparent and it made her tremble. Her large eyes turned to Royale in the hopes to find the Sacrier as befuddled and scared as she was, but there was nothing of the sort; instead, there was a hatred filled glare and a twisted grin. This ‘fun’ the Sram spoke of was going to happen, whether she wanted it or not; Royale was thirsty for it.

She cast a glance down to her hands, the wonder as to why her hands were wrapped up so tightly in the bandages crossing her mind. She wasn’t injured, although her left hand did ache from the treatment Gard put her through. It still wasn’t enough to justify the need for bandages. Were they improvised bindings…? They were, weren’t they? Whoever figured out she couldn’t summon Zaaps when her hands were bound? Was it Royale and she ratted her out, or was someone else knowledgeable about how Eliatropes worked and what a weakness of theirs was? Whatever the answer was, it currently wasn’t in her favor… She needed to be rid of these if she wanted to defend herself against the forming madness.  

“So who is it goin’ to be?” Reyaz asked after the present crowd seemed interested enough,” will you bet on the mad violence hungry Sacrier, or show some pity for the pretty damsel? I want to see coin, people, and if you don’t got any, you better have somethin’ else to bet with!” More voices rose, louder this time to exclaim any desired bets and favored winners. Royale was definitely a favorite if the many voices were any indication and it only boosted her confidence and desire to pummel and be rid of some frustration. Though, the Sram holding her didn’t exactly share her enthusiasm. He pulled her a little closer with a firm yank before he saying to her with a hushed voice,” no killin’, no takin’ off limbs. Harm that woman too badly and we will all be at your throat faster than you will snap, got it?”

Royale rose a brow at the warning before she huffed in disappointment. “I won’t make any promises,” she grumbled, her blank eyes wandering to take in the crowd. She wasn’t going to hold back for anyone; she was fully aware she wasn’t worth anything, that she was nothing but filth and Alys the prized possession. It was always the same… No matter which place, time or people, she always got the shortest end of the stick. Why they hadn’t killed her yet was a mystery, but she didn’t rule out the possibility of it still happening. She best enjoy herself while she could, maybe go out with a bang while trying to make her grand escape. What did she have to lose? She refocused on the Eliatrope across of her before she took a step forward and roughly pulled her arms free from the Sram’s grip,” I’ve been waiting for this, Blondie.”

Alys straightened up a little in surprise, though made the quick realization that Royale’s words shouldn’t be all that unexpected. There was too much she didn’t know about the Sacrier, but the pent up anger she had within was too obvious. That she was eager to play along with these people’s sick plans and indulge them with this brawl did worry her. “Please Royale, you can’t be serious…” she tried,” I don’t want to fight you; there’s no point to it. This whole thing is ridiculous.”

A disappointed sounding booing followed, the sound making the Eliatrope’s hair on the back of her neck and Wakfu wings rise with a nauseating feeling that gave her goosebumps. The woman who held her looked a little annoyed when the crowd began showing their disapproval to Alys’ objection with loud hollers, before she glanced towards Reyaz with an expression which said many things. She wasn’t fond of his plan to shove their tasks of keeping the Sacrier subdued onto Alys, neither that it was turned into some form of entertainment for a few bored and mourning people... but she would give her fellow Brigands what they wanted, all because she considered each of them as family. Let them have their fun. 

A mere shove was all it took to get Alys in the training area and closer to Royale, the fact that she was trapped like a moumouse pleasing Royale enough to make her grin grow a little wider. She began to pace from left to right like a prowling predator, the black markings across her arms shifting. “Pretty necklace you got there,” she taunted after she stretched her own neck and ran her black fingers along her throat while keeping her mad eyes on the Eliatrope,” how about I give you another, make your neck all black and blue to fit better with your stupid scarf?”

Alys clasped a hand across her bruised and sore throat after the Sacrier made a threat, the imprints of Gard’s chain still visible after it damaged her pale skin. “Royale, don’t…”

“ _Royale, don’t_... Gods, Alys, you’re such a stick in the mud,” Royale muttered after two disembodied arms formed behind her, at first dripping with the blood they were made of before they grew more solid and flexed,” no wonder Fern fancied you over me. You make quite the pair!” Although mocking in tone at first, her voice rose in anger, the baring of her teeth accompanying the swinging of her arm as her shifting tattoos flowed free and lashed out at the Eliatrope, the black blood propelled by the swing.

The thick living liquid barely missed Alys after she threw herself aside to dodge it, the excited growing crowd backing up ever so slightly to not get caught in any crossfire which might happen. The tendril of blood steered itself around to give chase after Alys when she sidestepped to keep her balance and desperately began tugging on the bandages which limited her, the controlled blood soon latching around her wrists and halting her attempt to be rid of the cloth bindings.

“I know what you’re thinking… This is so unfair, right? Can’t even defend yourself while I have free reign in this little game,” Royale said when Alys’ eyes met hers before she retracted the blood to yank the Eliatrope off her feet and drag her across the stone floor to bring her closer. There was plenty of resistance on Alys’ part, but Royale was stronger and had far more experience when it came to fighting, and it showed. “But I’m not like you, never was,” the Sacrier uttered when she knelt down after her blood pulled Alys before her bare feet, not releasing her,” I don’t give a gobball’s arse about you being at a disadvantage in this. Heh, I relish in the fact that you can’t do crap against me right now!” She would laugh, but that was far too cliche with how insane she already sounded. Instead, she allowed her grin to dig further into her cheeks to let it grow while her makeshift arms rose and clenched their bloody hands into fists.

The punch she delivered with one of her blood arms was a direct hit, the impact against Alys’ jaw and cheek disorientating her enough to leave her unresponsive and dizzy. The other hand grabbed for the top of Alys’ head to pull it up and back, the Sacrier wanting to see her face before she went for the shiny pin which kept Alys’ veil in place. The dark red fingers wrapped tightly around the oval piece of jewelry, though she didn’t pull at it… at least not yet.

“Like this _thing_. Sacrier’s tits, I hated how you pranced around wearing this thing as if you’re the queen of Bonta. It isn’t even a real gem, for Twelve’s sake. A fake, just like you. I’m going to enjoy shattering it like I’ll shatter that fake innocence face of yours which you charmed and fooled everyone with.”

Alys panicked as she pushed herself up onto her knees and bounded wrists in response to Royale’s musing threat, a wild look in her turquoise eyes. The sudden headbutt which followed caught them both by surprise, an uncalculated but desperate move on Alys’ part, but it was enough to make Royale release the pin. The Sacrier fell back onto her behind with an aggravated sounding grunt while Alys pressed a hand against her own forehead to calm the painful ringing in her head, swaying a little as she sat on her knees. “I told you before not to--not to touch it,” she stammered in warning and reminder as her bandaged hand crept from her forehead to the pin to shield it from any further attempts Royale might make to break it, the little trinket meaning far too much to her. It may not hold a real gem, but the sentimental value tied to it wasn’t fake in the slightest… and she wasn’t going to let Royale besmudge it.

“Did you just… did you seriously headbutt me? You, of all people?... That’s bloody hilarious!” Royale bursted out in laughter after she shook off the surprise, the audience laughing along with her,” oh my Goddess, Alys, you can’t even do that right! You hurt yourself more than you hurt me. Maybe I should give you some free hits so you can do the work for me, have you knock yourself out.” She shuffled up to her feet before she retracted the tendril of blood she summoned from the markings on her arms, looking down upon the Eliatrope with a mocking smirk after she no longer kept her bound. “Come on then… Since you’re so eager to get physical, hit me with your best shot.”

Her taunt didn’t go over as well as Royale had hoped for, the way Alys retreated by backing up a little before she rose to a standing not the desired response. Then again… it was naive to think Alys would attack her on cue, or if at all. The so called emissary hadn’t exactly proven to be a fighter, let alone someone who took action, at least not when Royale was around. 

The growing distance between them did not sit well with the Sacrier, the insult burning her and boiling her frustration. No matter the glow in Alys’ eyes and seen through the linen ribbons tied around her hands and fingers, Alys showed no sign of going on the offense. This was no fun, and surely not a way for Royale to vent some of her anger towards this world before she might leave it. Such a disappointment. “You’re such a letdown…” she sighed as she advanced, the disembodied arms following closely after her with flexed fingers and open hands, ready to attack. Royale sprung forward with a strong leap to close the distance in between her and Alys, four hands going for the pin as it flashed in the light of the torches and drew her attention. _She will touch that damn thing if she wants to!_

The gasp Alys released was drowned out by the cheering and hollering of the present Brigands after Royale initiated another round, the turning of her head keeping the jewelry safe from harm, even though the greedy fingers clutched for something else; her free falling locks of hair. Royale harshly pulled at the wavy and curling hair to not grant Alys any escape after she prevented the Sacrier from bashing into her by crossing her arms like an improvised shield. They spun around, one to gain control, the other to lessen any pain until they got tangled up in each other’s grips as hands grabbed for anything to hold onto. 

Royale was wild and thirsty to draw blood which wasn’t her own. Scratching, kicking and jabbing; there was no pause in the battering she tried to put Alys through, especially with an extra pair of arms she freely controlled while Alys had nothing to properly defend herself with. It wasn’t before long that clothes were ripped or Royale’s tall hairdo was undone, neither that both women ended tangled up on the floor… but unexpectedly, Alys was on top and holding Royale in a chokehold while the Sacrier’s blood whipped around them like a crazy storm.

Alys was heavily shaking, the fright, will to survive and rushing adrenaline making her dizzy while she acted on desperate instinct. The crowd was liking what they were seeing, the entertainment the two women were supposed to give them a good success. They were loving it, and it scared Alys to know they didn’t care that two innocent lives were put on the line to pass the time. “Why? Why did you do it?” she asked when Royale attempted to squirm free from the hold she kept the Sacrier in,” why did you cause all this trouble? Whatever was it for? Look at us! Is this really what you wanted?”

“It is! I freaking enjoy putting you in your place after dealing with your helpless little princess routine. You had everyone you met at beck and call, all because you’re a pretty face and pretending to be some rich important snob. And me? Damn them all, I am just as much worth or interesting as you! But I know what you are, what you _really_ are! You’re weak! Unworthy!” Royale spat, unaware that her last few words sent Alys mentally reeling and falling into a pitch black pit which were her nightmares,” can’t even protect yourself from your own suffering! Have to rely on others to do it for you, those stupid idiots! Cowards, the lot of them!”

Alys tightened her arm around Royale’s neck while she was blinded by the images of her nightmares, the skeletal dragon whose hateful words stabbed her like heated swords resounding in her head. She clenched her eyes tightly shut to not lose herself to the prophetic nightmarish visions which overwhelmed her before she forced herself to cling onto one reality she knew was true. “Don’t you dare insult him,” she said through clenched teeth, not sounding fully focused but there was a threat and anger present in her voice,” I don’t care what you say to me… or how much you want to hurt me because you can’t handle being jealous… but you will _not_ speak ill of _him_ , neither his good intentions and desires to keep _me_ safe.”

“Get off--” Royale growled after she felt the Eliatrope’s hold around ther throat tighten, unaware of who exactly Alys was talking about but it didn’t matter; she was growing tired of not winning,”-- your high horse!!” Her swirling blood cluttered together with the flaring of her anger and the raising of her voice, forming two massive hands which clasped together to form a combined fist before it lowered onto Alys’ back like a sledgehammer. The hit caused Alys to scream in pain, the impact of the slam making both women buckle as Royale was still pinned down underneath Alys. Grips wavered and weakened in strength, something which Royale took advantage of after she regained herself quicker than Alys possibly could. All it took was a wave of her hand to command the enormous makeshift fist to knock Alys off her back, sending the dazed Eliatrope flying. 

The watching crowd quickly parted and moved aside to not get knocked off their feet by Alys when she rolled and bounced across the floor like a ragdoll, until a table was merciful enough to end that rough tumble of hers. The table barely stayed on its four legs though didn’t topple over after Alys crashed into it, a few Shushu weapons laughing in response at what they thought was a comedic spectacle while a few of the Brigands leaned closer to see if the Eliatrope was still conscious. She appeared to still be in the land of the living as her attempt to push herself up faltered, her whole body shaking while she kept one eye closed in pain and her face was distorted into an agonizing grimace. 

Seemed the fight and entertainment weren’t over just yet… to Alys’ biggest dismay.

 

\--------------------~*~--------------------

 

Beretta frowned slightly and quickly withdrew her hand from the tabletop after she felt a slight vibration going through the thick wood and against her fingers, uncertain if she felt it correctly. It was weak, but surely real… Was it the Dofus? Her violet eyes turned to the small crate which was placed onto the table she was leaning on, observing the wooden box with suspicion but also intrigue. If it was the Dofus she only just secured and readied for transport, did it react to something or was it normal for it to vibrate from time to time? The urge to open the lid and have a peek inside teased her, but she shook the temptation off with a deep breath. Instead, she ran her leather clad fingers across the crate’s lid, following the grooves in the wood until she flicked some of the straw which sprouted through the cracks of the small container. 

“Malaphar will be most pleased,” she said to the other soul present in the room, sounding rather pleased herself,” even more so now that we have the Eliatrope lady. If the Sacrier and the Prince of Brakmar didn’t talk out of their asses about the Eliatrope and this Dofus, then the set is complete. We just have to sedate her and get her ready for transport. Any commotion in Yurbut should have settled down by now...” She didn’t glance to the Feca standing beside her, his massive figure a familiar presence, no matter how close he stood.

“Mmh. Tell me again why Malaphar isn’t here to inspect the goods himself,” Soren smirked as he placed one of his massive hands on top of the crate to lean against the rogue’s back, his other hand wandering to her behind. A snappy disapproving slap made him retract in his want to cop a feel, the glares he met after he tutted in disappointment and shook his tingling hand rather foul in tone.

“Want me to turn that filthy hand of his into a smoldering stump? For I will.”

Beretta turned around to lean against the table and gave a weak tug at the sling of her rifle after her Shushu weapon spoke up with a venom dripping voice, her disapproving scowl letting up ever so slightly by the notion that although imprisoned, her demonic lover would still come to her defense... even if it was fueled by jealousy. “All in due time, Nez’val, my sweetest,” she cooed while running a finger along the rifle’s trigger guard to soothe the Shushu, before she looked to the giant Feca with a disapproving scowl. “Don’t play stupid, Soren; it isn’t cute,” she said after she crossed her arms under her bust,” you know why Malaphar isn’t here; Yurbut and Cania are still risk zones for him. He’s better off at headquarters.”

“Didn’t view him as someone who would fear the wrath of Justice Knight.”

Her eyes narrowed behind her leather mask, though she spoke calmly to not let Soren get under her skin. “It isn’t fear... it is precaution. What are the Crimson Brigands without our leader? We need Malaphar to keep us all together and strong; the others believe in him. _I_ believe in him. We wouldn’t be like we are now without him, and you know it. We owe him too much.” She glanced towards the Shushu she carried before a small smile creeping across her dark painted lips when he met her gaze. Indeed, what would she have done without that man, he who made it possible for her to be with someone she loved and adored. All she and the others had to give in return was discord and carnage to slake the natural thirst of the Shushu, and that was a price she was willing to pay for her love. “You know the consequences if he is to be apprehended again by Justice.”

Soren scratched his beard after he made himself comfortable against the nearby wall, standing a little far too nonchalant and casual for Beretta’s taste but at least he was listening to her praises about their master. “We managed to get him out of the Justice stronghold before and not even some dragon or the Master of Bonta could help with tracking him down; Justice has no clue of where Malaphar currently is. But, if something unfortunate were to happen to our leader, you’ve always got me to help you and your demon boyfriend out. His demise wouldn’t exactly be the end of this world.” The grin he showed the odd couple was devilish and tauntingly playful, though it wasn’t perceived as such. 

“Mind your tongue, Soren,” Beretta said with spite,” before I have to consider you a treacherous bastard. Never forget, you are replaceable.”

“Ohh, I remember our little deal, Beretta, and I do enjoy it!” he laughed heartily,”… just like you and Nez’val do. He is satisfied with my body, and so are you. But do be mindful what you say, like I am replaceable; you hurt my feelings by saying such.” He pressed a hand against his broad chest after giving the rogue the puppy eyes and a pouty lip, before he grew a little more serious and also bold to not get threatened by the long haired female. “You won’t quickly find someone else strong enough to be a host for your little demon man, neither willing to let a Shushu have some control over them… or willing to share a lady like yourself without wanting more than a bit of carnal fun. He needs a body, and I am the perfect fit. You need me.”

Beretta huffed when Soren spoke of the obvious, knowing full well he was intentionally trying to push her buttons. He liked her angry and frustrated and he couldn’t help but be amused by a ticked off Nez’val. Why he enjoyed to argue with the Shushu or rile her up was a riddle to her, but he did always laugh and make up for it afterwards. He was too likeable… and valuable. “You’re such a Trool when you are being all full of yourself.”

“A handsome Trool though!”

“That’s up for debate,” Beretta smirked before she glanced over a shoulder towards the sealed crate, her smirk dying off in thought. “But thank you for reminding me about Justice and that wretched clown that killed Sefren by the river. We should move out as soon as possible and head back home with our haul... The longer we stay, the greater the risk of either of them finding us becomes. I want everyone ready to move before the sun sets.” She pulled the crate closer to drum with her fingers upon the lid, her mind going in various directions to come up with plans for the upcoming departure. “You know how to handle the ladies, Soren, so you’re in charge of sedating our important guest. Be sure she’s comfortable; Malaphar wants her willing, in one piece and very much alive. I will round up our little criminals and get them to start packing everything up.”

Soren nodded as he listened before pushing himself off the wall. The room they were in was a bit crampy for someone as big as him, his bald head nearly touching the ceiling and the roots and vines which hung from it. Both he and Beretta were in charge of the Brigands whenever Malaphar wasn’t around; his right hands, the two he trusted the most of all his followers. It was an honor to be a part of the Shushu’s grand cause, but if he deserved the Shushu’s trust was something Soren often wondered about. “Right then,” he said after releasing a quiet huff and lumbered over towards the open doorway and the shield placed beside it, picking up his Shushu buddy to not leave him behind,” let us see if the little miss has woken up by now.”

“She’s been out cold for quite some time if she hasn’t come to her senses yet… Guess that masked bastard really did a number on her,” Beretta said after following Soren out of the room and into the long empty corridor of the underground ruins, watching him adjust his shield onto his back as his large body blocked her view from what lay ahead.

“Are you worried about her?”

“Are you?” 

Soren rose a brow at Beretta’s retorting question before he chuckled under his breath and shrugged while glancing back over a shoulder, the playful thought of the Rogue being jealous crossing his mind though he wisely kept it to himself,” maybe. That we are some Shushu lovers and fanatics, doesn’t mean we are completely heartl--what is going on?” Soren stopped in his pace when the hallway filled with loud voices, the sounds bouncing off the walls and spreading through the network of tunnels and corridors. He lifted an arm so Beretta could squeeze past him and listen, both peering down the hallway as they tried to figure out why there was a lot of shouting happening. It originated from the center of their underground hub, that much was clear.

“Did someone get drunk and strip down again?”

“Drunk?” Soren asked,” on what? There’s nothing to get drunk off in this place. I would know, I checked the storage last night for a drink! We need to stock up, by the way.” The disapproving glance Beretta threw his way was met with a dumb look of his own before they returned their attention to the vocal commotion and lingered to listen. “It doesn’t sound like an attack,” he muttered after leaning closer to the female Rogue to speak with a hushed voice,” too excited in tone, no?”

“I would have expected any kind of alarm by now if it were a breach; we have people standing watch at the entrance of our nest. No, this has to be something within the ranks. Something silly, no doubt… Come on.” The sigh which followed her grumbling made clear enough that Beretta wasn’t in the right mood, too focused on what needed to be done. The Crimson Brigands already had to jump through many hoops to get their leader back and while things were looking up for them ever since, there was still enough to worry about. To possess and transport a Dofus was never without risk or consequence, and renegade Shushus were not held in high regard by many, like Justice Knight or the Order of the Shushus. The Brigands needed to watch their every step and plan everything carefully; loose cannons were not appreciated. The sounds up ahead though… they weren’t promising for the plans she and Soren were trying to bring to fruition.

The ancient ruins were like a spiderweb, a labyrinth of underground tunnels though Beretta knew the way, the lit torches leading her and Soren to where the loud noises came from. It wasn’t before long that the shouting became more clear and they could make out words, along with excitement and laughter. She hoped with all her might that her fellow Brigands were just having a moment of fun to forget what happened by the river earlier this day, but what she and Soren found after their rounded the corner and entered the training room was all but good fun.

Most of the Crimson Brigands stood gathered around the center of the hall, cheering on what the two officers assumed was a spar as they came closer to investigate, but the sight of finding their two prisoners facing each other in combat smackdab in the middle of the gathering sent the female Rogue into a frenzy while Soren cocked his head in mild confusion.

“What is the meaning of this?! Break them up!” Beretta shouted after she took her rifle from her shoulder and shoved a few people aside to step into the makeshift arena, her eyes shooting wildly about to find the culprits behind the disorder and breaking of rules and orders. Her loud voice and glare silenced the merriment almost instantly, the stern eyes on her Shushu possessed rifle indicating he would release a few shots if needed; neither were kidding around. Nobody moved, however, not even Royale even though she had Alys pinned against the floor. “ _Now!_ ” the Rogue demanded sharply, finally causing a few people to stir as they pushed aside either the startle or stubbornness they felt.

A whirlwind went through the training hall, the large group of onlookers dispersing to avoid getting the blame or receive punishment, or at least tried to. Some managed to sneak off in the chaos that erupted after Beretta interrupted the brawl, while others were less unfortunate...

The female Rogue grabbed for someone who quickly brushed past her in the hopes she could get away unseen, while Soren tended to keeping the prisoners far apart rather than at each other’s throats. “Ah, no!” Beretta said as she firmly held the young Ecaflip by her wrist after she grabbed for her and forcefully turned her around so she could look her in the eye,” you aren’t going to sneak off like some flea ridden rat, Sheshe! You were supposed to be on the lookout at the nest’s entry point!”

The Ecaflipette folded back her stubby ears when Beretta shouted at her, her short tail stiff and all poofed up due to the tensed nerves which locked her down. “I-I was, yeah…” she stammered after finding her voice, though she loosened up fairly quickly when an excuse crossed her mind and started pointing towards other people who were trying to stay out of fight or watched in in interest,” but Cedry came to fetch me after the brawl started, said bets were happening so she wanted me to be in on it and watch the brawl together. So to not leave my post empty, I asked Poporo to be on the lookout instead, with him not liking this sort of stuff. It seemed fine!”

“You didn’t ask me?”

The confused sounding question made the Ecaflipette visibly cringe as Beretta’s hold on her wrist warningly tightened and her scowl grew more intense, the Rogue’s mood becoming incredibly sour the more was said about why certain people weren’t where they were supposed to be. “I asked Norrick to ask you in my stead!” Sheshe squeaked while she pointed to the Sacrier named Norrick, her big pleading eyes remaining on Poporo as he looked horribly confused with getting involved in something he knew nothing about.

“Ah…” the male Sacrier chuckled while he rubbed his cheek and shrugged casually with his shoulders, having found a comfortable spot on one of the many barrels which stood lined up along the walls,” I kind of forgot about that, sorry!”

“Are you kidding me, since when are you all this disorganized?!” Beretta groaned after she dropped her shoulders and tilted her head back to glare at the ceiling in disbelief, her clawed hands grasping for the heavens in dismay before she jabbed with a finger towards the exit of the training hall and leaned uncomfortably close towards the female Ecaflip. “Go back to your post!” she hissed after shoving Sheshe towards the exit, intently watching the Ecaflipette excuse herself and slink away to hurry back to her abandoned duties.

Soren was having a less rougher time than his fellow officer, managing to stay levelheaded after he picked Alys up from the floor and beckoned for a few of the Brigands to apprehend Royale before she would get any ideas to escape during the turmoil. He was so large in size that he easily overlooked the present crowd and found exactly who he was looking for, the male Sram with his golden skull shaped mask catching his attention.

“Hey!” His giant hand reached for the Sram who was responsible for relocating the prisoners and the so called entertainment he believed the prisoners could bring to his comrades, gripping for the top of the Sram’s head to stop him from running before he gave it two heavy pats and caused the twiggy man to flinch twice. “What’s gotten into your head and replaced your brains, Reyaz?”

The swallow the Sram made was hearable and an obvious sign that he was fully aware to have been caught red handed, the slow turn of his head a bit jarring as he stood with shaking knees. “I-it was just a bit of fun for everyone. We weren’t goin’ to let her get too hurt, Soren, I swear!” 

The raising of his bushy eyebrow created a deep crinkle across Soren’s forehead, the Feca staring rather dumbfounded at the Sram he kept in place by not removing his large hand from the top of his head, before his gaze crept towards Alys. He looked the woman over as he held her up on her feet, his aqua colored eyes focusing on the bloodstains present on her chin and lower lip. He eased his hold on her, more in sympathy than anything else before he sighed deeply and applied more pressure on Reyaz’s head, his fingers digging firmly into his scalp. “Not _too_ hurt?” he asked with a rather kind sounding voice, but his eyes said otherwise as they burned with disappointment,” what’s wrong with you? She’s bleeding, you senile sack of bones! If Malaphar were to find out about this, he’d send your soul back to Incarnam quicker than you can apologize to her for what you put her through.”

“I’d say we break some of those bones of his, Soren. To compensate,” Soren’s shield said, sounding fairly eager and thrilled at the very thought of breaking a few things,” use me to bash him.”

Soren took a moment to think the suggestion over, his gaze wandering between the two people he held, the ceiling and to the edge of his shield which peeked over his shoulder. Alys was unresponsive, subdued by what she gone through. He assumed she was savoring the moment of respite. Gods, if Malaphar was to learn of this, he would have a fit… Hopefully he wouldn’t take it out on him or Beretta. “You know, I am very inclined to listen to Kazruul here, Reyaz, you dumbnut,” he said after ending his deep thoughtful humming and refocused on the quivering Sram,” but I like you, no matter that you’re as stupid as the rear end of a Bwork. You’re family.” He released the Sram’s head to give his cheek a few rough pats while he wryly smiled at him, his dismissive actions catching Reyaz by complete surprise.

“Softie.”

A smirk replaced Soren’s feigned broad smile after Kazruul was brutally honest with a single word, having to agree. He was a softie… “Apologize to the miss and get that Sacrier back in her cell, where she belongs. _Rita!_ ” Soren’s booming voice as he shouted the name made a few people jump before a timid “here” sounded a little further away in response, the woman who was with Reyaz in Royale’s cell making her presence know. “You are just as stupid as Reyaz here, so you will assist him and keep the madwoman company until we’re done packing everything up,” Soren said as he poked with a finger into Reyaz’s back to get him moving,” no breaks until I say so. Now go on and do your job!”

He watched Reyaz and Rita hurry over to the small group which kept Royale contained, the female Sacrier looking ready to burst with a foul glare present in her eyes and a mean snarl which showed off her teeth. She resisted when the group pulled at her, refusing to be dragged off and back to a cell without putting up a fight. “I’ll kill you all!” she shrieked as she struggled to break free,” all of you, you freaks! I’ll dance in your blood after I’ve painted the walls with it and then make an omelette out of that damn Dofus while she watches me eat it!!” She flailed with a hand towards Alys while making the threats, the look she held as she glared at the Eliatrope spiteful and insane.

It was a disgraceful exit, but a welcome one. Soren and Beretta simultaneously sighed after the small group managed to drag a raging Royale out of the training hall and her shrieking started to quiet down and ebb away, before they looked at each other with a hint of relief but also fatigue.

“Remind me to never have kids,” Beretta smirked after she deemed things organised and calm enough to crack a joke, though she was serious with what she said. Keeping the Brigands in line and well behaved was already enough for her. 

“As long as you remind me too,” Soren laughed under his breath as he adjusted the hold he had on Alys, though frowned when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. He quickly lowered his gaze to figure out what he noticed, finding half of the bandages around Alys’ right hand to be undone, the layers of linen hanging loose around her wrist while one piece was held between her teeth as she tried to tug it loose. She may have been quiet all this time during the chaos, but she surely didn’t sit still, to his biggest surprise as he expected her to be subdued by what had happened. “Oi…” He reached down with a soft tutting to stop Alys from undoing her cloth bindings and increasing her chances for an escape, faintly scowling,” don’t do that… Let me see your face instead.” 

Alys huddled and retracted to not be touched by the Feca when he cupped her face and placed a thumb under her chin to tilt her head back, his eyes on the bloodstain which went from the corner of her mouth down to the underside of her chin. Was he checking for injuries? Why…?

His gentleness made her quiver, the bubble of frustration in her stomach expanding as she felt his rough skin brush along her jawline and cheeks as he searched for injuries he couldn’t see. She kept her head and eyes down, not wanting to meet his gaze while disgust crept through her veins, the bubble growing inside and pushing against her midriff until bit into the muscles of her arm like a rabid boowolf. She lashed out at the giant man when her arm muscles reacted to the burning desire to act to how she felt, the open palm of her hand smacking hard against his bearded cheek. 

The slap echoed through the hall, causing a few heads to rear in surprise but also shock. Beretta parted her lips and reached out for Alys to object against what she did, but Soren, looking perplexed and with a reddening cheek, stretched an arm to quietly stop Beretta while he stared speechless at the shaking Eliatrope before him.

“Don’t you dare be kind to me…! Not now, not after _this_!” Alys sobbed, tears trickling down her cheeks after she finally looked at him,” I wouldn’t be in this perverted mess if you hadn’t brought me here…! I just-- I just wanted to finally see him again and, and you--you…” Her shoulders shuddered with every haphazard breath she took and every sob she made, her voice shaking and words downing in her tears as they kept on flowing. The physical pain was less than the mental. She felt betrayed and toyed with, spread thin and lied to. This was worse than the nightmares she endured, worse than her time in Brakmar or even Shukrute. She was falling apart and there was nobody she could trust or find comfort in. She felt lost and alone. Incredibly alone. “Please… Give me my Dofus and let us go…! Just let us go… We done nothing to you!”

All spectators were silent. Nobody dared to say a word, let alone move. Maybe it was in sympathy, maybe her words and tears stirred something in them which made them doubt or hesitate, or they were waiting for Soren to respond. Whatever the reason, only her stifled sobs sounded and it was a heartbreaking sound.

Beretta took a small step back before she averted her gaze, struggling to keep a straight face. This was one of those moments were loyalties were tested and motives were questioned. It was easy to forget about mortality when you do the bidding of a Shushu, or adjust to their beliefs all so you get what you want. These moments of fragility, however, they were rare but still struck deep and hard. Like Soren said earlier; no matter what they did to achieve their goal, most involved weren’t heartless… just misguided. She quietly wondered if she too was one of them.

The rustling of armor sounded when Soren thawed from staring at the crying woman and though most expected him to be livid after receiving the red mark of a hand across his cheek, he seemed unnatural calm. He took the loose bandage dangling from Alys’ wrist between his fingers before he softly dabbed the end of it against her cheek to wipe her tears for her, a smile growing. “Well, aren’t you a woman after my own heart!” he chuckled loudly, a sparkle in his eyes,” you’ve got some strength in that arm of yours, milady! If I weren’t this buff, you would’ve knocked me straight off my boots, hah!” His broad smile simmered down after Alys rose her bare hand and weakly pushed his aside to stop him from being oddly caring, before he said to her as reality wasn’t as kind as he tried to be,” but... unfortunately, I can’t let you go. We’ve got our orders; we won’t live if we ignore them. I am sorry.”

The step she took back and the light shaking of her head after he denied her request did pull his heart and guts through the wringer, but this was out of Soren’s hands. The Eliatrope was their prisoner, and they would deliver her to their master as he demanded. Sometimes he didn’t like his job… and judging by how Beretta had her back somewhat turned to them, she wasn’t enjoying it all that much either at this moment.

The tension in the hall was abruptly broken by a loud set of footsteps rushing through the hallways before the Ecaflipette Beretta sent back on the lookout came barging in with a panicked panting, her fur standing straight up and her eyes as round as larger platters after she clutched for the door frame to keep herself standing. “Breach!” she exclaimed with a wild look about her, causing everyone in the hall to tense up in alert and startle while she tried to catch her breath,” we have a breach!”  



	34. Bittersweet

“We have a breach!”

Turmoil erupted at the sounding of the alarm, the present Brigands and their officers perplexed and baffled by the thought someone managed to find their hideout, a place they managed to keep a secret for months. Who was it? Several speculations made the rounds like wildfire, though the responses and reactions varied between eagerness and doubt. Eagerness to fight and defend, doubt about whether staying was a good idea. Most of the imprisoned and wielded Shushus were speaking up to urge their mortal companions to stand and fight, their thirst for some action persuasive enough… for some.

Alys had lost all will to fight, but the sudden chaos and the rumor someone managed to infiltrate this place sparked a sense of hope. A chance… She glanced to Soren with caution, the giant Feca standing with his back towards her after he responded to the alarm with a dramatic swing around of his whole body, his focus on the current happenings. Good, she had to be quick. 

She bit down on the already loose bandages around her right hand to loosen them further while everyone around her was distracted, tugging on the layers of linen which prevented her from calling on her Wakfu until her fingers and the palm were uncovered. She flexed her fingers to test them and see if her hand wasn’t numb from any injuries, her fingers responding accordingly and without pain. So only her left hand was injured then? She could live with that… She threw one last glance to Soren before she drew an oval circle, the channeling of her Wakfu weak after all the beating she received.

“Soren.” A voice suddenly spoke up, the calling of the Feca’s name sounding urgent as it came from the shield Soren kept strapped across his back, the Shushu eye attached to the shield glaring down at Alys. “Soren, she’s doing something!” 

Kazruul’s shouting to gain the attention of his partner spurred Alys on with a flaring of panic, the Zaap she tried to form illuminating before her held up hand. Her head snapped up along with her large eyes when the Feca she hid behind turned around to respond to his Shushu’s warning, the look he carried on his face twisting from serious to startled.

“Oi, no!” He grabbed for her as he lumbered around, though knew it was in vain as she was smaller and far more nimble than him, the portal already open,” no no no no--!”

She was gone before he could finish his vocal wave of objections, the flash of cyan after the Zaap closed all he managed to catch with his hand. He uncurled his fingers one by one in the hopes to find a glimmer of the peculiar powers in the palm of his hand but not even a speck of Wakfu remained, dissolved and gone like the Eliatrope who summoned it. Foolish girl… If only she knew what kind of unnecessary trouble she caused by being this reckless. Things would have been better if she cooperated, but no… his brethren had to ruin it. No wonder she took the first chance to blink away after how they treated her; he didn’t blame her for it, but it was a nuisance all the same. 

“Where did she go?!” 

“Here!” Beretta’s frantic question was swiftly answered after the Ecaflip who sounded the alarm witnessed the Eliatrope reappear in the hallway just outside of the training hall, though was gone within a blink before reappearing further away and rounded the corner. “She went this wa--!” 

The Ecaflip was interrupted when something slammed against her and swept her off her feet, unable to even release a scream. Whatever knocked her further into the corridor crept around her limbs like slithering snakes before the pressure it applied almost crushed her, thorns digging into her fur and flesh. It wasn’t before long she was restrained in a wooden cocoon, anyone else present in the hallway suffering the same fate as vines sprouted from the floor, walls, and ceiling to trap anyone in sight. 

The various shouting and sounds of bricks clattering and breaking from the hallway was a frightening symphony which nobody in the Crimson Brigands wanted to hear, panic rising in the training hall and beyond.

“Crap… It’s Sadida!? Why are they--how did they find us? Why even?! We didn’t give them any reason to hunt us down!” 

Nez’val intently watched the rushing of vines passing by the open doorway, though frowned when the distance between his barrel and the door became larger. He glanced back to the woman who held him and slowly backed away, her unfinished questions a clear indication she was in disarray. This was bad… She was usually in charge, her guidance, devotion, and words keeping the ranks in one piece, but at this moment that was lost in her bewilderment. She had to get herself together; he was nothing without her, needing her hands, reflexes, and instincts to survive. “Snap out of it, love!” he bit to her,” it doesn’t matter who or what! Aim me!”

The Shushu’s demand brought some clarity to the Rogue’s mind, her survival instincts and trained senses kicking into gear. She backed further away when figures rushed into the hall she and others were holed up in, but didn’t delay on releasing a few shots the moment she determined who was foe and who was friend. She tried to count the intruders, though quickly gave up on it when she saw more pass by the doorway in a hurry, heading for the deeper parts of the ruins. Two groups of unknown numbers and all armed and ready managed to ambush them. Time to retaliate. “Soren, get your shield up! The rest of you, advance! Push them out!”

The present Brigands eagerly grabbed for their weapons after Beretta shouted the orders, a chorus of “carnage!” rising up before the assault pressed on and a wave of crimson charged at the Sadida and single Cra which swiftly entered the hall. 

Soren was a giant by default, a massive Fecan man, though it looked like he grew two times larger when he presented his Shushu shield and held the demon before him to protect anyone positioned behind him, the Feca looking fired up. He let out a boisterous laugh as he galloped forward, joining his brethren in the charge to meet the Sadida head on. 

“Send them home, Kazruul!” His voice boomed, the sheer volume of it quaking anyone in their boots, but it was nothing compared to the impact between the Shushu shield and the unfortunate Sadida which stood in his way. He slammed his shield against the intruders, his combined strength and Kazruul’s powers sending anyone far back with a small unexpected shock wave. Any vine coming his way was obliterated with but a swing of the possessed shield. Soren’s pleased and victorious laughter sounded out of place amidst the cries for carnage and destruction, though it died off when he recognized a familiar face among the Sadida, rabid dolls and whipping vines.

Fernand glared at Soren the moment their eyes met in the heat of the battle, the arrow he nocked bouncing off against the large shield after Soren was quick enough to block the shot. He stayed where he was, standing at a safe distance to not get swept up by the charge while using the distance to his advantage to release arrow after arrow, learning quickly that the color crimson was at this time the enemy. He would give his Sadida companions cover fire while Joris and a few others of the Sadida soldiers made their way further into the underground ruins, all to find Alys and the supposed Masqueraider. Were these his allies, he wondered after he released another shot at Soren, the ice arrow missing its target after the large Feca was clever enough to not let it hit his Shushu.

“Beretta!” Soren turned a little to the Rogue after the ice arrow shot past him and hit one of the toppled chairs in the back, the creaking of rapidly forming ice dampened by the sounds of the fight. He quickly backed up to get close to the sniper after barely avoiding another arrow, saying to her after he leaned over the table Beretta had sought refuge behind and made her spot to shoot from,” it’s Longshanks, the Cra companion of our important guest. He’s with the Sadida.”

“I saw him, and the Master of Bonta as well,” Beretta said discontentedly as she homed in on an unknowingly Sadida before she swiftly changed her aim to shoot a pouncing doll down before it could tackle one of her fellow Brigands. “The Cra must have drummed up the support of Sadida after we took the Eliatrope and then brought them straight to our doorstep. Either we were careless with covering our tracks, or he simply is skilled. With Master Joris at his side, I am inclined to say it is the latter. Nevertheless…” She looked up to the Feca with a dead serious expression,” an ambush is an ambush and thanks to Reyaz, almost every one of us is now stuck here like fish in a barrel.”

“Crap, even the master?” Soren asked as he ducked away behind the table and held his shield up, too large to gain full cover behind the piece of furniture,” we’re royally screwed if he’s leading the ambush, Beretta. I don’t think of his reputation as a myth or fairytale and I rather not risk finding out if it is all true or not.”

Beretta shook her head, although she fully agreed with Soren, saying quietly to express she felt and thought the same,” neither do I…” She turned her attention back to the fight after she felt her rifle’s trigger wiggle a little against her finger, her Shushu lover firing himself to keep any Sadida at bay while the two in charge would come up with a plan. “The Dofus is left unguarded and our Eliatrope is on the loose who knows where. With Master Joris roaming the tunnels and us being stuck in this hall, we’re at a big disadvantage. We need to get out and retreat, _with_ the Dofus, before we lose all our chances.”

Soren peeked over the edge of the table to weigh the chances and options they had before he asked with a small grin,” clear a path?”

She smirked at his suggestion, a suggestion which suited him extremely well even if she was more inclined towards more quiet tactics. “Clear a path,” she approved before she shifted behind the table and sprung to her feet, retaking control over the trigger to shoot at a few of the Sadida to force them back. Soren leaped over the table with a cheerful sounding battle cry after Beretta agreed with his simple solution, his large form and shield the battering ram needed to mow a path through the crowd and gain an escape through the only exit of the training hall.

  
\--------------------~*~--------------------

 

Another wall... Goddess, where was it? She was running out of time and chances. 

Alys was frantic in her search, her use of Zaaps to quickly traverse the tunnel system of these underground ruins more a hinder than a successful attempt. The Dofus she sensed was difficult to pinpoint and without knowing what lay beyond a wall, blindly blinking through them was not an option. Instead, every exit from a Zaap was met with the disappointing sight of old brickwork, or her stumbling against another wall or into another dead end. 

“I hear you,” she whispered after she stroked her aching hand and threw a glance down another dark hallway, eyes searching for a sign of life or a hint of where to go. The Dofus was really tugging on her spirit. She must be close… but was it above her, or below? Maybe further ahead or behind the walls she passed?

She ducked away when the echo of a distant voice crept through the dark tunnel, assumingly coming from the fight she ran from before she could get swept up in it. The wonder as to who was responsible for the breach poked her once more as she watched the hallway she quickly crossed with a portal, her breathing raspy and shaky while her eyes were large. She truly hoped it wasn’t Gard… Maybe Fernand? Would he be that brave to charge head first into this place, bow drawn? Seemed too rash for him…

A wince left her, the arm she held around her waist tightening its embrace. She was hurting far too much to be blindly rushing through unknown corridors, but that Dofus… It could well be hers. If so, her brother was inside of it, waiting for her and reaching out. If this was true, was he responsible for her nightmares? All the hints and signs… a breadcrumb trail for her to figure out and follow, like she tried to do ever since she found the courage to be of assistance to her people. Did it truly lead to this moment?

She pressed on while letting whatever she was sensing guide her on, moving a little slow. Had she been down here before? She wasn’t certain when she rounded another corner, though quickly grinded to a halt when she found herself to no longer be alone. There were figures in the dark, human shapes which lay on the ground, their position striking her as odd until she realized what she walked into.

Bodies. A bloodbath.

She could hardly tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight before an alarming thought stabbed her in the back and allowed her to regain some control back over her muscles. Where was she? Did she go in a circle? No… No, that couldn’t be true, but one of these bodies… Although covered in blood and concealing closed eyes, the golden skull mask did give away the identity of Reyaz, the Sram responsible for putting Royale and Alys up against each other. He was supposed to lead Royale back to her cell… and here he was, his life robbed from him.

Was it Royale who did this, or whoever was responsible for that breach the Brigands were getting riled up about?

The answer came quicker than she would have liked, the shuffling of feet and a bloodied figure stepping out of the shadows and into the light chilling Alys’ blood. The look Royale carried was spiteful and crazed at first, dark and filled with anger before it smoothly shifted into a wicked grin after she lay eyes on the Eliatrope. 

“Well, well, fancy running into you here,” she smirked while stepping over one of the bodies to advance towards Alys, her fingers flexing as if she couldn’t make up her mind on relaxing her hands or balling them into fists,” all alone. I’m surprised you managed to get away from the idiot pile, with how much they want you for whatever.” She scoffed with a rolling of her eyes after she began to pace around the Eliatrope, not letting her out of her sight, especially now that there was nobody around to intervene and ruin her fun. “Let me guess… You’re looking for the Dofus.”

Alys slowly turned on the balls of her feet to keep a wary eye on Royale, not daring to have her back towards the Sacrier or to look at the dead people. The urge to flee screamed within along with the persistent beckoning of what she believed was her brother, but to try and head for the Dofus… That wouldn’t be wise if Royale was still determined to take her frustration out on her; she would lead her straight to it. But yes, by the Goddess… she was looking for that Dofus and she wished to find it so badly.

Royale grew impatient with Alys’ silence and came to a slow stop to eye the corridor connected to the hall she had turned into a bloodbath during her attempt to escape, her thoughts pinpointing on a single idea. “Still convinced it is yours, huh?” she asked with a malice and madness which increased Alys’ paranoia and made the internal urges and screaming only louder,” well then… Race you to it!”

She was gone before Alys knew it, bolting down the corridor to find the dragon egg within the underground maze. Alys wheezed in utter surprise before she shook her head and began running after Royale, spurred on by the will to protect her brother from falling into the wrong hands. She wanted to shout after Royale to make her stop or talk some sense into her, but all she had breath for was to keep herself going, to keep up the pace, to not falter or trip over her own feet. She was running on fumes… 

It wasn’t just Royale she wanted to keep the Dofus away from. These Brigands and their leader… The royal court of Brakmar and even King Aurum Bullion. Too many ill-willed people were preying on it. Though, how could she possibly keep her Dofus and brother safe if she can barely run? To think she didn’t even know she was trailing after her Dofus for several weeks already... If only she hadn’t lost so many of her memories, then this wouldn’t have happened. This was her chance though, a chance to reclaim what she lost. She would push herself beyond her limits and through the pain to make it so.

While the two women chased after the dragon egg without clearly knowing as to where to search for it, Soren and Beretta managed to push through the invasion without much of a scratch, their fellow Brigands keeping the Sadida soldiers off their backs. They were unaware of how high the rate of casualties in their ranks was, but it didn’t matter at this very moment; other things were of more importance.

“Let’s grab the Dofus and see if we can sneak past the Sadida.”

“Hold your dragoturkeys, Beretta. There won’t be any sneaking about; Sadida is sweeping through the ruins like a pack of boowolves,” Soren mumbled after he entered the command room and headed straight for a stack of crates in the corner, the female rogue making her way over to the crated Dofus on the table. “We have to leave before they find us,” he continued as he rummaged through a few of the crates, roughly shoving some aside until he found what he was looking for. He unrolled the alchemist tool belt he found stashed away, the vials attached to it clinking softly before he loosened one and let it rest in his hand, examining the vial closely with a thought before he turned his attention to Beretta,” here.”

She caught it out of the air after he carefully threw it her way, at first curious until she recognized what exactly she was holding. “A recall potion? Are you serious?” She shook her head with a scowl as she pressed the vial down onto the table, looking fairly displeased. “Are you really planning on having us take the coward's way out, Soren? We’ll desert everyone here,” she said with a crinkle across her nose and pulled her hand away from the vial to raise it in objection and refusal, not willing to leave her people behind,” I won’t do it.”

Soren gruffly sighed before he slung the tool belt over his shoulder and took a few large steps over to Beretta to stand beside her, the vials attached to the belt jingling softly with each step he took. “Listen, Beretta,” he sighed once more, sounding like he had a heavy conscience and heart,” you know that I and Kazruul are always up for a good fight and that we care about the others, but we are outnumbered and unprepared for this ambush. We need to get out by any means possible and bring word to Malaphar about what happened here and what we have learned.” 

“But what about the Eliatrope?” She grimaced as she set her hands on her sides and kept shaking her head,” she’s the key Malaphar needs to get this Dofus to work.”

There was a short pause while thoughts and ideas were mulled over in silence before the Shushu rifle broke it,” she isn’t lost to us, love, we’ll get her another time. The Dofus, however… we still have it, but we don’t have much time left. We should therefore not squander that ounce of luck we got.”

“I agree with your man gun for once. This is one of the sacrifices we have to make…” Soren nodded after he exchanged glances with Nez’val, being on the same page as the Shushu. The Eliatrope was easier to track down than the Dofus, and kidnapping a damsel wasn’t exactly the hardest job on the planet; it could wait. He took one of the remaining vials from the tool belt while he gave Beretta a nudge, saying to her after he uncorked the potion and rose it somewhat as if to toast to their own health,” so drink up and fight another day.” He downed the orange colored contents in a single swig to not give into a shred of hesitation which might surface, the strong pat he gave his stomach more to keep it calm than to encourage himself. This potion was nasty in taste and after effects alike… even though he already had a bad taste in his mouth due to what was going on.

Beretta grimaced after she watched Soren quickly drink the recall potion, obviously troubled. This was wrong, but what other choice did she have? She pushed the wooden crate containing the Dofus to him so he would be the one to carry it back to their headquarters during the nauseating trip, trusting him to deliver it to Malaphar safe and sound. “See you on the other side then,” she smirked wryly, the Feca’s large form beginning to dematerialize as the potion took effect. She caught a glimpse of his reassuring grin before he completely disappeared in a poof of bubbles, the crate gone with him. 

It really tasted vile.

She shuddered after she drank the potion to not linger, the icky taste giving her goosebumps and making her stomach turn. At least the potion’s purpose was worth it; she should be back at headquarters with her beloved Ner’zul within but a few seconds. What would Malaphar say or do, she wondered while she waited for the potion to do its work, though sudden movement behind her made her nerves spike. She spun around to see who had entered the command room, her eyes narrowing as she found it to be that insane Sacrier.

Royale was as equally surprised to have stumbled across Beretta, though wasn’t as perplexed as the Rogue was. She cocked her head a little with a small jerk of her neck while she looked Beretta over, not seeing a sign of the Dofus in the Rogue’s possession. Not here then… Drats. Where was that bloody thing?

“Ner’zul!” Beretta called out the name of her Shushu as she flung the rifle from her shoulder and grabbed for it while Royale was a little distracted by her own pondering, the Shushu preparing himself to fire the moment she would pull the trigger. She aimed at the Sacrier halfway through dematerializing, the released shot splintering the edge of the doorpost after Royale quickly ducked for cover. A flash of blue outside of the room made Beretta lower her rifle ever so slightly before her eyes widened as she saw Alys peeking into the room, taking cover behind the door after the blast of elemental power tore a piece off the doorframe. “You… No, _wait_!” 

It was no use. She couldn’t stop the effects of the recall potion, not after consuming it. Beretta and Ner’zul disappeared in the middle of the sprint the Rogue made in the desperate attempt to grab Alys and pull her along, leaving nothing but a few bubbles behind before they popped and erased all traces of them having been there.

Alys held onto the door handle as she leaned against the open door, loudly panting to catch her breath. Royale was still inside the room, the very room where the Dofus’ presence was the strongest in this whole place. Yet… it was no more; she could no longer sense her brother, at all. Alys clenched her eyes shut at the heart-wrenching realization that her Dofus was no longer within the ruins, taken away by either the Rogue or her Feca companion. 

It was gone. 

“Baudouin, no…” She clasped her bandaged hand across her face and eyes when the sense of defeat and hopelessness washed over her, her knees shaking as she bit down hard on her lip. Again she was too late, another chance lost… How many more times was this to happen before she would reunite with her twin?

Royale turned to Alys after throwing the table within the room onto its side and kicked a few stools away, making a mess of the place as she impatiently sought for the Dofus. “You know where it is, don’t you, Blondie?” she asked with bared teeth, no longer grinning after she noticed the Eliatrope was crumbling shortly after the hotshots of the Crimson Brigands fled,” where is it?!”

“They--they took it...”

“Took it?” Royale seemed confused for a moment, unable to add things up until she glanced to the damaged door frame. “Damn it, no…” she said in disbelief before she flung herself around to look to where Beretta had disappeared into thin air. Did that witch and her ugly giant really run off with the Dofus? No, this must be a ruse Alys was making up, but… She glared towards Alys, finding the Eliatrope broken and defeated, any spark of determination gone. She hated to admit it, but Alys’ dismay was eerily genuine… Crap. Crap. Crap. _Crap_!

Another stool was sent flying with an anger driven kick before Royale dove at Alys and grabbed her by her shoulders to yank her close and shake her, her nails sinking into her flesh. “You finally happy, you miserable excuse of a leech?! Now _neither_ of us have what we wanted! Gods damn it, this is all _your_ fault! I should have twisted that neck of yours sooner!” 

Alys rocked back and forth with Royale’s furious shaking, feeling numb. To think she tried to see this woman as a friend, that she gave her chance after chance to prove she could be trusted. She really was naive, wasn’t she? 

Her eyes snapped open when Royale’s wild shaking stopped and something suddenly tightened around her already aching throat while she was pushed back against the door. Royale’s hands were wrapped around her neck, the pressure she applied a clear sign she wasn’t toying around; this time it was real. No sparring, no teasing, no hesitation; the Sacrier was out for more than blood. The fear of death gripped Alys hard, the increasing lack of oxygen springing forth many different thoughts and impulses within her. _Live_. She had to live and survive! For the children. For her people. For herself. For--

A flash of cyan lit up between the Eliatrope and Sacrier after Alys brought up her uncovered but shaking hand, the streak of Wakfu she left behind materializing and knocking Royale’s arms aside. The incomplete Wakfu shield fluctuated and flickered after she wedged it between herself and Royale in the desperate attempt to break free from strangulation, the frantic gasp of air she took making her slump against the door. She hacked and coughed while trying to stay on her feet, wheezing with raspy breaths before she glared to Royale from between strands of hair and past the floating shield.

She shoved herself away from the door to swing her right arm after barely gathering herself, the incomplete shield following the motion to slam against Royale as if it was an extension of Alys’ arm. She repeated it, her whole body needing to move to put some strength behind the wavering attack, the solid Wakfu forcing Royale back as it slammed against her once more, though far weaker this time. 

Royale looked offended after she regained her balance, agitated by Alys’ ridiculous resistance. The Eliatrope could hardly keep herself standing, let alone keep that shield together. It was time to put her out of her misery, once and for all. Royale dodged Alys’ third attempt to defend herself by diving under the fading shield and setting herself off against the floor with both hands and feet, pouncing straight at the Eliatrope to quickly close the distance between them. She retracted her arm mid-pounce as the dark markings flowed free from her skin and formed a long spike around her clenched fist and lower arm, her eyes homing in on Alys’ chest in preparation to impale the Eliatrope.

No flesh was pierced, no rib cage broken, the fatal strike never hitting its target. The Sacrier’s markings unwound from around her fist and retracted back to her skin after something drove into her side and pushed her away. Royale flipped herself around to land on her feet after the impact redirected her right before she was able to impale Alys on the spike of blood, standing hunched while clutching her side. Her eyes searched from whomever or whatever managed to stop her as the pain in her side began to spread, the single hit having done quite some damage. That was some strength… What in the blazing hit her?

Her breath froze in her throat when she saw someone standing in front of the Eliatrope, his narrowed eyes speaking a thousand words. His glare was piercing and bone chilling, even catching someone like her off guard. The famed Master of Bonta, in the flesh; their paths crossed once more, though this time there were no prison bars or straight jackets to keep them separated. Why the bloody nuttards was he here?

Joris didn’t move or speak after Alys slumped down to her knees and kept herself up on her hands, the master keeping a watchful eye on the Sacrier he kicked aside after he dove at her like a spear shot from a ballista. He did take a moment to check on the Eliatrope when he deemed it safe enough to do so, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes and taking note of her bruises and visible wounds, her frail appearance and dead look in her eyes. Her hands were the only things bandaged, the dirty pieces of linen partially undone around her right hand. Were they sprained? Broken? He wasn’t sure. 

Who did this to her and why?

He refocused when his gaze met hers, the look in her eyes hazy and distant at first until a sheen of recognition slowly became apparent and made her face light up ever so slightly. She stared at him like she’d seen a ghost, looking to be in complete disbelief before her facial expression twisted into a grimace and her eyes, eyebrows, and lips twitched with the warm swelling in her chest. This was no fever dream or an illusion; he was there, in the flesh and saved her life without truly knowing she was in grave danger.  

“ _Stop saving her sorry ass_!!”

Royale’s sudden shrieking shattered the bittersweet reunion between the two ambassadors, causing their heads to rear and turn to the fuming Sacrier. She came at them with two blood arms floating behind her and at the ready, all her hands balling into fists to continue her assault and take on both Joris and Alys.

Joris crouched as he gripped for the blue and white handle of his weapon with both his hands and tensed his muscles, his glaring eyes on Royale as she came at them in blind rage. His mallet barely scraped across the floor when it swung at the Sacrier, the movement of it so fast, it was but a brown blurry flash before it stopped Royale dead in her tracks. The connection between the rounded top of the mallet and her head was accompanied by a loud pained grunt before the impact sent the insane woman flying, the small man hardly affected by the strength he used or the ferocity of his counter attack. Old brittle bricks cracked and splintered when Royale slammed into the far wall of the room, painting it dark red as the heavy impact splattered her blood formed arms like a pair of rotten tomatoes. 

Fingers gripped for his short sleeve before they wrapped around his arm with a panic-stricken hold after Royale collided with the wall, the sudden grabbing from behind making him stir in his stalwart posture. He kept the desire to turn his head and look at the Eliatrope behind him under lock and key, instead focusing on keeping his weapon at the ready while watching the woman he roughly knocked aside a second time. This was not the right time to weaken in his resolve and get distracted...

There was a moment of silence and still air after Royale slumped onto the floor and Alys grabbed for Joris’ arm, an anxious tension present. The hold she had on the master’s arm was unintentional, an instinctive move in distress and fright, but it also grew unintentionally tighter as the seconds crawled by excruciatingly slow. He felt it but said nothing of it. Alys released him with a jerking of her whole body when the Sacrier showed a sign of life and Joris’ arm flexed in response to it, the surprised she felt rendering her speechless.

The dark colored blood which stained the damaged wall and dripped onto the floor began to creep and slither like a living ooze to return to its host, the deep breath Royale took more a snarling inhale than an actual gasp for air. Black fingers scratched across the floor, black strands of hair hung wild before a face with blank eyes which were wide in frustration and agony, black markings shifted and reformed across beaten dark skin as her blackened blood returned to her. 

Royale shook while trying to get back up to her feet, though her body didn’t fully respond to her anger driven wishes. Her wild eyes overlooked the duo which looked at her with a mixture of harsh judgment and fright. Her focus quickly spread when movement and sounds became apparent outside of the room and figures stepped into the light of the torches after they came rushing inside, though it was one face in particular which made her hesitate in her attempts to get back up and feed her thirst for revenge.

The fluctuating arrow he summoned forth after he joined the line up of several Sadida soldiers brought a twinge to Royale’s small heart, the male Cra standing out amidst the vibrant green of the Sadida’s facial foliage. Fernand stood close behind Alys and, like everyone else present, his eyes were on the Sacrier, glaring with a poisoned dislike. He would nock that arrow without hesitation when given the chance, she knew this to be true. No more empty threats from him… A pity; she liked those. Did she finally meet his limit? The fact that he would actually shoot at her, be it with the intent to fatally wound her or immobilize her, did hurt. It wasn’t a new kind of hurt, she experienced the sting of disappointment and heartache before, but this time… it really did hurt. 

“You too, hm?” Her question felt out of place, the tone far too calm for the anger she felt, though the hoarseness of her voice betrayed she was holding it all back. “I figured you would,” she continued, her voice vibrating with her shaking as she pulled herself up with the aid of the wall,” nobody understands me. Nobody loves me. Nobody cares. It’s fine, you know. I can deal with that. I had the years to cope and build the walls. But then I got into this bloody mess and by Sacrier’s tits… Seriously, why does she deserve the good things and I don’t? Good looks? Feigned innocence? Some stupid damsel in distress sob story?”

Fernand tightened the string of his bow further when he felt the Sacrier’s gaze burning on him, knowing full well she was talking to him specifically. He was surprised to feel his hooked fingers were slightly trembling, but he told himself it wasn’t because of her questions and attempts to gain his sympathy, but because of his desire to silence her with a well-aimed bolt of elemental magicks. He was no killer, but by Gods, how he despised this woman… He didn’t know what happened down here, but he could add it up after seeing the Master of Bonta standing on the defense in between the two injured women, his weapon and eyes on the Sacrier and his back turned to Alys. He could guess that Royale had been up to no good; she caused enough trouble before, even left him, Bebe and Alys behind to fend for themselves while they needed her help. Whatever she had to say now, it was nothing but wasted air and time to him.

“You’re blind…” she said with a tired sounding breath, not having the energy to talk but she rambled on anyway, anger bubbling in her guts,” you all are…! Blind, stupid and dumb Gobballs who deserve absolutely nothing! And yet, you still get everything handed to you on a golden with diamond set plate! What the bloody blazes is up with that?! I worked harder than any of you, and what do I get?! _Crap all_! One look at me and you _condemn_ me! Well… to Shukrute with you all. I’ll drag every one of you down there and shove you down the demon lord’s _throat_ with my bare hands!”

Joris finally turned his head to look at the people assembled behind him, his narrow eyed gaze crawling over everyone present; the several Sadida soldiers, the Cra archer and Alys. He observed them all equally while Royale spouted her ramblings, but his gaze lingered a little longer when he caught sight of the expression Alys carried. She looked mesmerized. All her senses were on the Sacrier, her everything was focused on every word she spoke, on every desperate little movement she made. There was worry present behind the tears collected on the edge of her lower eyelids, but also pity and those were emotions he didn’t expect to see from her, not with how beaten she looked. He knew far too little to fully judge the situation, but he also knew Alys to a certain extent after the times they spent together. She cared more about life than the elusive beckons of hatred… Of course she would feel pity for someone who seemed ready to take her life, no matter how foolish it may seem to others.

He placed his weapon down when coming to a quiet conclusion and thought after assessing the situation, even if Royale took a few shaking steps forward to not give up her fight. Enough was enough. Victories were already won, the fight was over. A clear end needed to be given to it.

“Apprehend her.” 

The Sadida acted as one after Joris coldly gave the order, hands slapping against the floor in unison before a green glowing magic shone and glowed through the cracks between the stone. The floor tore open around Royale with a heavy rumble, vines sprouting and worming their way out of the soil before they wrapped around her and encased her from head to toe into a vine cocoon, just like those of the Brigands who were unfortunate to get caught. Her movement and thrashing within the cocoon caused it to sway, her muffled screaming seeping through the very narrow cracks which provided her with enough oxygen to stay conscious within the plant-like imprisonment. Nerves were high and tense until it became clear that the cocoon was able to withstand Royale’s frenzy within; the threat was over.

There was a moment of disbelief, the sudden calm which washed over the room somewhat unsettling in its own peculiar way. Alys felt genuinely alien after having gone through a fast paced whirlwind of constant chaos, the sudden halt to the nauseating and painful ride dazing her. Even when the Sadida stirred to begin investigating the ruins and find any stragglers, she sat like frozen, the disbelief she felt written on her face. It wasn’t until Joris fully turned to her that her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes with a hanging of her head and a shaky exhale, slowly reaching for her hurting hand which was still wrapped up in layers of bandages to carefully hold it. 

Here came the pain, the soreness… and sadness. Goddess, she hurt all over… but she still managed to show a weak tiny smile to the master, a smile he returned with a small nod. Finally she was in his presence again, after all these agonizing weeks and too recent torment.

“Alys.” The saying of her name and the hold on her shoulder took her by surprise, but what rendered her completely speechless was the tug which pulled her up to her feet and spun her around, her body too sore to respond or object. She fell against the one who grabbed for her after the spin threw her off balance and her knees buckled, the side of her head and shoulder brushing against Fernand’s olive green shirt before his gloved hands held her up by her upper arms. She looked at him in bewilderment after she regained some of her senses, her hands held cluelessly aloft while her eyes were large and round to express the surprise she felt, his actions feeling out of place. 

His own worried expression softened when their gazes met, her confusion either not picked up on or ignored to not ruin the moment as he pulled her against him with a shaking of his head. “Thank Cra you’re all right...”

She stiffened up in his embrace, any present aching subdued by the startle which overwhelmed her. A hug… from Fernand? The perplexity which flared up made her dizzy and even more weak, her large eyes turning to Joris in a fit of panic while she didn’t dare to move or breathe. Her heart thumped hard and fast in her chest when she couldn’t see his eyes in the shadow of his hood, uncertain if he was watching, if he objected, if he cared, if he felt or thought anything at all. Goddess, please no. No, this was wrong. She regretted looking the master’s way, the embarrassment she felt spiking so sharply, it physically hurt her. Such inner conflict amidst the feelings of sorrow. It felt off, and yet…

Slowly the tension began to fade, the desire for comfort pushing through the embarrassment. So much happened this day, so many awful things… Things were lost, precious things and the pain… It was unbearable. She lay her hands against Fernand’s back as she gave in with mild reluctance, the fingers of her right hand digging into his shirt to hold him and savor the moment of peace. His embrace tightened when she quietly surrendered, the moment they shared frail and peculiar before he broke it by retracting himself with obvious hesitation.

He made sure she was able to stand on her own before he took a step back and let go of her, his gaze drawn to the floor rather than the woman he impulsively embraced in worry. His movements were stiff, surely coated with the awkwardness he felt. He had to silence his nerves before he held Alys’ shoulder to make certain she wouldn’t topple over, asking her to not get lost in what he just did,” where is the Masqueraider? Is he down here?”

Alys swallowed before holding back on a cough which bubbled up with the irritation and aching of her throat, the shaking of her head the only answer she was able to give. She didn’t know where Gard was, but then she didn’t care at this moment. She peered towards Joris from the corner of her eyes as the want to confide in him nagged her, the small master having quietly turned away during Alys and Fernand’s reunion to not be in the way and instead speak with the present Sadida to discuss the next course of action. That he stood with his back to her clenched her stomach with unease and more regret, though she understood it. “How did you…?”

Fernand shook his head before he took an uncertain step closer and his arm slipped around her shoulders, saying as he gently nudged her towards the exit of the room,” later… Let’s get you out of here first.” He guided and supported her into the corridor and down the hall after she showed no sign of objection, eager to get above ground and out of the cramped space as his claustrophobic fears made him nervous. Some fresh air would do both of them good, though what she needed most was healing and that was, unfortunately, something he couldn’t offer her. They were a long way from the palace…

She allowed the Cra to take her elsewhere, away from what would become dark and painful memories, perhaps new nightmares. There was no peace of mind, however, not even when a cool draft brushed past her and indicated freedom was in reach when Fernand led her through a tunnel. Worries began to surface, worries she had no solution to, not at this very second at least. How was she ever going to find her Dofus now? Where did they take it? Who was this Malaphar, the puppeteer in the shadows and the one these fanatics idolized? He scared her...

The stars were out. 

It was the first thing Alys noticed when she and Fernand finally emerged from the underground ruins and left the cluster of rocks and bushes which neatly hid away the entrance. The night sky was visible through the treetops, the branches swaying ever so slightly on the wind, the rustling of the leaves soothing. It felt like she hadn’t been outside for days, though she knew that wasn’t true. Still, the sight did take some weight off her shoulders, the truth that she was saved bittersweet.

They stayed close to the entrance to watch the Sadida soldiers move about as they carried any captured Brigand up to the surface, most of them wrapped up in pods or clusters of vines. Time passed on by, though nobody kept track of it. The Cra and Eliatrope sat quietly beside each other, one uncertain of what to say or do, the other lost in thought and too tired and beaten to speak. 

It wasn’t long before Joris surfaced with his mallet slung over a shoulder, exchanging a few words with the captain of the Sadida guard force before he nodded for the man and headed over to where Alys and Fernand were seated, already examining them as he approached. “Captain Splinttree will send a few of his men to the nearest settlement to borrow a few carts and dragoturkeys as our transport back to the palace,” he informed them, his gaze resting on Alys,” it shouldn’t be long. The remaining men will continue to search the ruins and bury the fallen.” He paused when he noticed her eyes shifting towards the Sadida and several of the apprehended Brigands, the look her tired and bloodshot eyes held somber in tone. He wondered what she was thinking about or what she went through after she was taken, before he said with a small incline of his head to try and ease any of her troubles,” you’ll be home soon, Lady Alys.”

Home. Alys slowly blinked her eyes as she rolled the word around in her head before she looked to the small master, the nod she gave him small but filled with as much gratitude as she could muster. It was good to be in his presence again, to soon be on her way to a place she knew and adored. Things were still uncertain, such as her own fate and the future, but at least there was some light at the end of this day’s dark tunnel. 

“Thank you…” 

Hopefully the tunnel ahead would stay bright enough.  



	35. Mending

The sun was rising. Fernand lifted his head after he noticed the glimmer of light through the treetops, soon looking outside from where he sat. He was on his own in a lone corridor, the open window beside him granting a view of the forest surrounding the enormous Tree of Life. He ran a hand across his face after realizing the day was about to begin, the wrinkles under his eyes making his current state clear enough. He was tired, but then the previous day and night were hectic and without a shred of sleep. A bit of rest was gained during the return to the Sadida palace, but afterwards? Not exactly.

The Sadida soldiers Master Joris was allowed to recruit for the rescue operation had turned the underground ruins upside down during the night, restraining and apprehending any of the bandits or whatever they were. Plenty got away, but the few they captured were transported to Sadida and temporarily held within the palace’s cell block. Fernand didn’t know the exact details, but he picked up on the master’s plan to continue the prisoners’ transport to some stronghold in Cania and hold them there for further interrogation. 

After their return to the palace, Fernand helped out with carrying the in cocoons restrained captives towards the cell block, leaving Alys in the care of the palace’s staff after Master Joris informed them of her injuries. She was gone from his side before Fernand could pipe in or offer his assistance and he therefore focused on aiding the guards before he checked in on Bebe. The little girl was already asleep, but then his return was in the dead of night. He decided to leave her be, the smudged make-up she wore and the frilly flowery dresses and dolls laying on the floor around the bed a clear enough sign she was kept busy by her babysitters. The reassurances the two servants gave him about Bebe having behaved well were… questionable, as flamboyant and over the top as the two Sadida were, but he took their word and tried to trust them a little after learning they looked after Alys during her stay here. Their caring offers for him to rest were ones he ignored, however, wishing to tend to other things first before Bebe would wake and wonder if the Cra and Eliatrope had returned.

Although everyone arrived at the palace safe and sound and there were a few injuries, the only one in direct need of tendance was Alys. He still wasn’t certain as to what exactly happened within the hidden base of the Crimson Brigands, the Eliatrope having been eerily silent during the ride to Sadida. Was it trauma, shock or something else which made her stare into nothingness with a broken look? He had to admit he was curious, and worried. Perhaps that was why he was still awake and sitting outside of the royal nurse’s ward, waiting for something. Anything. A shred of good news, an update, a glimpse. 

By Cra’s quiver, why did she run off like that, on her own? So stupid of her. Unbelievable…

He shook his head in annoyance before a big yawn escaped him, sleep prodding him in the back. He of course hoped the healing was going well, though it took a while. Should he go in and have a look, or wait? Not like he had been doing anything else… Still, Bebe could wake at any given moment and he rather not have the girl panicked or go looking for him in this place. Who knows what kind of trouble she would stir up.

As he tried to make up his tired mind on what to do, there was movement further down the short corridor. Fernand hardly noticed it at first, the small shape which was the Bontarian master too small and quiet until he reached the entrance to the ward. There was an exchange of glances and for a split second Fernand felt nervous after he acknowledged Joris’ approach, uncertain as to greet him or say something else. He kept fairly much to himself and wasn’t exactly a talker, Fernand came to learn that much about Joris during the rescue mission. Straightforward, but short in speech and quiet. Focused might be another word which best described him, but then again, the situation wasn’t exactly right for casual chatter. Not that Fernand was very social to begin with... 

His wonder was cut short when Joris merely inclined his head somewhat in greeting before he entered the ward without a word spoken, leaving the Cra to himself. Fernand found himself dumbfounded while he sat there by the window, gazing towards the entrance before he slowly blinked. That settled it then. He was too tired to get worked up about the lack of socializing, especially after all that happened during the night. Though… it did bother him that Joris simply waltzed into the nurse’s ward, while he had been waiting in the hallway for any sign of progress on the Eliatrope’s health. That wasn’t right.

He rose to his feet, a little slow and hunched as he needed to suppress another yawn before he walked over towards the open doorway. He lingered a little in his steps, stretching to ease his tired muscles while also using the delay as an excuse to reconsider walking in like Joris did. No matter the bitter taste it brought to his mouth, Joris still had much more authority than Fernand would ever have. And perhaps more courage too… Fernand perched his ears to listen as he stood before the ward’s entrance, unable to see inside without peeking around the wooden divider which partially walled off the entry, at first not hearing anything. The seconds crept on by as he waited with uncertainty as his sole company, until a cheery voice sounded from within.

“Impeccable timing, Master Joris,” Fernand heard the Eniripsa says, the tone of her voice a little reassuring to his worries and ponders,” I completed the healing session and treatment but mere moments ago. She’s stable.”

That was enough for him. 

Fernand took a small step back to stop himself from following after the master, telling himself that Alys needed the rest after the confirmation that the healing session was over and successful. Stable means stable, and he therefore had no reason to worry or wonder any further. Besides, he would be of no assistance here, not to the nurse or Alys; he would only be in the way, especially while he was about to doze off standing. He nodded to himself in answer with a long exhale through his nose before tracing his steps back to the guest room where Bebe was hopefully still asleep, needing a bit of shuteye too before things would play up. This day was far from over… That thought alone made him more weary than he already was, but at least he could assure Bebe that the Eliatrope was fine. That should keep her content for a while, no?

“I’ll take it you’re here to see her?” The Eniripsian nurse hovered with a quick fluttering of her wings as she gazed to the small hooded man in the entry space of the small ward, the tray she held containing three different brush wands, a small bowl of water, a few jars and pieces of cloth. She looked occupied with her hands full like that, but she showed no sign of impatience or urgency while she waited for Joris to answer. She smiled at him when he only nodded before she placed the tray down upon a nearby stool and beckoned for him. “Come, she’s this way.”

She led him into another room which contained six beds, all empty except for one which was partially hidden away behind a leaf divider. The bed was occupied by Alys, the female Eliatrope sitting upright with her face turned towards the window, her dirtied robe, gloves and shoes lying on a stool by the foot end of the bed. Her wheat colored wavy hair was visible underneath the blue veil which lay loose over her head to keep her wings hidden from the nurse, her hands resting in her lap. One of her hands, her left one, was neatly wrapped up in a clean bandage, thoughtfully but gently and slowly caressed by her other hand while she watched the slowly shifting rays of sunshine which fell past the window. She looked tired but most of all somber. She didn’t react to the nurse and Joris entering the room, presumably unaware, until the Eniripsa spoke up and brought her back to the present rather than distant thoughts.

“You have a visitor.”

Alys turned her head to glance where the voice came from, seeing Joris walk up to her bed while the nurse remained where she was. The Bontarian master nodded for the Eliatrope in greeting with an incline of his head, his approach unintentionally making Alys grip for the bedsheet to raise it higher and cover her chest more, not exactly decently dressed after the mending process. The little motion didn’t go by unnoticed and it brought Joris’ attention to where her hand rested against her chest, though it was her neckline which drew his eye. The bruised chain markings were still visible around her slender neck but it was far less than before, the bruises a faded reddish pink instead of a dark purple, red and blue.

The Eniripsa observed the two for a moment before she smiled and turned away, saying with a waving of a hand,” I’ll be in the next room. Call for me if you need me.” This was not the first time the Bontarian ambassador and female Eliatrope were in her ward at the same time, having tended to Alys several times before. She knew she could leave them alone without worry and would therefore give them the privacy they may need or want. The thank you Joris politely uttered was heard before the nurse left the room, a serene silence filling her void.

Joris peered towards the open archway the nurse left through before he eyed the chair standing by the bed, seeming to ponder about something. He made his way around the bed rather than take a seat, the Eliatrope’s eyes following him with mild intrigue after he dismissed the option to use the chair. It surprised her a little when he climbed onto the bed and sat himself down on the edge of it, sitting an arm’s length away from her.

“How are you feeling?”

His question came after a short while of silence, the atmosphere within the room difficult to read but it felt calm with a small hint of melancholy. She wasn’t certain what to answer with, still feeling alienated by the earlier experiences, and emotionally numb. Her eyes wandered to try and find the right words in the scenery, though she knew what to say as her mind was no longer hazed by pain and she could speak without straining herself. “Better than before, thank you...” It was an improvement indeed, she was doing better… but to say she was alright would be a lie and she was in no mood or mindset for such.

Joris shifted a little to sit more comfortable and face the Eliatrope, asking her as he motions for her bandaged hand,” and your hand?”

She looked down at it with a faint grimace, the sigh she released echoing her thoughts. “It is no longer broken,” she softly said after she turned her hand over on top of the sheet,” but brittle. The healer couldn’t mend the bones any further, not without weakening them. She did the best she could...” She licked her lips before she swallowed, her eyes resting on her hand. It wasn’t the worst situation to be in, already relieved enough to no longer have a broken hand. “She advised to not forcefully speed up the healing process with Eniripsan magic but let it run its natural course instead, along with avoiding any strenuous activity which may risk the bones to fracture.”

Joris nodded agreeingly to the nurse’s advice; no matter all the magic in the world, there were some things which couldn’t be fully fixed with but a flick of a wrist. Time was a healer too, and at times the best one. He was pleased to know there were no other serious injuries, for he expected the worse when he lay his eyes on her after finding her in the underground ruins. She was bleeding then. “I was told you came to Sadida to seek my council,” he said to not recall the memory of a defeated and broken looking Alys, instead bringing his focus elsewhere.

Alys rose her gaze to look at him after he broke the silence and changed the subject, her own attempt to conjure up the courage and express her gratitude and joy to see him again failing with a slow simmer. “Yes,” she nodded somewhat subdued,” Kerubim told me I could find you here... possibly, after I tried my luck in Bonta. There are matters I wish to inform you about, in person. Matters related to Brakmar and Kalchas.” Reluctance prodded her after she said the names of the two cities out loud, but there was no taking it back or pretending she didn’t say anything. The truth was out and she would continue to speak it. “I couldn’t possibly write about it in a letter, even though I considered writing you… several times.” She sighed through her nose while the desire to have contacted him sooner rose up from the depths of her stomach, the feeling accompanied with some regret. “A lot has happened after we parted ways, Joris, and most of it was not of the good sort...”

Brakmar? _And_ Kalchas? Joris cast a quick glance around to be certain they were alone before he eyed the faded bruising of Alys’ neck. He didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary when it came to the two cities, but if Alys went out of her way to find and discuss them, he knew that whatever she had to share was of grave importance. “I am listening,” he said after he was certain nobody could or would listen in and leaned a little closer to show she had his full attention.

She visibly hesitated, uncertain how or where to begin. The story was long and she felt like there wasn’t enough time to lay out everything in detail. Her Dofus was still out there somewhere and that thought distracted her. No, one step at a time, she told herself with a light shake of her head, the first step being to be completely honest to Joris, no matter how he would react. She swallowed once more, the urge to lay her hand close by his firmly pushed aside, knowing it would be another distraction even though she was in dire need of his mental support.

“You’ve met Fernand, and I assume Bebe,” she began,” they’re friends, we’ve been traveling together ever since I left Bonta. While I would try and establish allegiances between the Eliatropes and other delegations, Fernand was searching for Bebe’s family in the cities we decided to visit. We started in Osamodasia where I had an audience with the king; it had positive results, though we found no trace of Bebe’s relatives.”

What a bittersweet feeling that was, the glee for the king of the Osamodas being receptive towards the Eliatropes and then the disappointment for not finding a hint about Bebe’s family. It hardly mixed… Perhaps that was why the faint smile tugging on her lips didn’t last. Or, perhaps it was because of what she was going to say next.

“Shortly after our visit to Osamodasia, the Sacrier from earlier found me. I am sure you remember her from the Bontarian prison; she isn’t hard to forget. She told me she was released from prison for several reasons, something I learned later on was a lie…” She grimaced at the harsh truth which poked through her thoughts; her naivety and desire to see only good in people truly made her blind. How could she have been so foolish? She bit on her lip to not clench her bandaged hand into a fist as frustration burned within, holding too much bottled up. “Unaware of what horrible things Royale had done, we let her join us on the journey to Kalchas where we continued the search for Bebe’s family and made the attempt to bring the Eliatropes to a better standing among the people. His Majesty Bullion was not pleased to see me after I managed to gain an audience with him. He was quick to show me the door… He was afraid of me for two reasons,” she said while she ran a hand across her face before holding up one finger, and then two,” Qilby, and my Dofus.”

Joris rapidly blinked three times as he straightened up in his posture, his surprise pretty apparent no matter that she was unable to fully see his face. “ _Your_ Dofus?” His question held a tone of urgency, not because he didn’t believe her but because he wanted a confirmation sooner than later. A Dofus, no matter Primordial, Eliatrope or new, was a sensitive topic to the master and he knew full well what kind of trouble could stir from a dragon egg. But this one, if it were true that it belonged Alys, was an even more complicated issue, albeit more on personal levels due to his own standing with the female Eliatrope.

Alys grew upset as she dug through the memories related to Kalchas while she nodded in silent answer, the worry for her brother’s wellbeing spiking. “Aurum had it in his possession… I am uncertain for how long, though it was no longer there when I visited Kalchas. I would have sensed it if so. He was terrified to see me at first, afraid I was there to accuse him or demand he’d return the Dofus... or so I assume after what I’ve been told yesterday. When Aurum figured out I was unaware, he instead sent me away, seeing no value or profit in supporting my people. I complied with his demand for my leave, to not get on his bad side any further…”

Aurum Bullion, the coward miser king. At least he taught her a valuable lesson and made her realize she was not taking her tasks serious enough, underestimating the complication of the dream she had for the future.

She glanced to Joris to try and read his reaction to her news on His Majesty Bullion, but she couldn’t see his eyes nor did he say anything. He sat still, as if deep in thought. It wasn’t all too reassuring… Alys wanted to know his true thoughts and feelings, but she was scared to find out if he was disappointed in her and her actions. She therefore didn’t ask.

“Last night, I learned my Dofus was transported from Kalchas to Bonta, a while before my meeting with Aurum. The Masqueraider, Gard, was in charge of the transport. When he and I crossed paths during my first visit to Bonta, that which drew me to him wasn’t my nightmares, but the Dofus. He _had_ it… He had it until we met again inside the palace.” Her voice broke when she spoke the painful truth aloud. She left Emelka to find the answer to her horrific dreams, unaware she could have ended the journey right then and there in Bonta if she hadn’t been so careful with Gard. Another lesson learned…

But that wasn’t all there was to this tale, this truth. It wasn’t just her Dofus which was at stake. Alys felt the clump in her throat grow when responsibility made itself known amidst the torrent of clashing emotions, knowing she had to share what she knew… but the fear for what Joris may say or do made her almost refuse to take on the responsibility. Politics. It was a game she wasn’t experienced in, but willingly stepped into for her people and orphaned children. She was a part of it now.

“Forgive me, Joris… I don’t wish to cause trouble by telling you this, but Brakmar--Gard works for them.” She averted her gaze before she finished her sentence, hoping by all the Gods that this revelation wouldn’t shatter the bond she had with the master. “I… I don’t know the exact details as to why, but Bonta was chosen as the drop-off location for the Dofus. My suspicions are that nobody would suspect such an exchange to take place during a diplomatic visit, ensuring the transport of the Dofus from Kalchas to Brakmar would remain undetected.”

He was so quiet. Alys shrunk a little after silence followed her words, the reunion she had hoped for turning out completely different than she imagined. It was dark and with terror gripping her heart. Too many worries, too many doubts. She wanted to hear his voice, see his eyes, to talk with him, to listen. Was he still listening...? She would assume he was, though she would have liked for him to open up a little more during this one-sided conversation. She knew how much Bonta meant to him, along with the nation’s frail allegiance with Brakmar. Surely this news stirred him, a little?

She watched him before she lowered her head, figuring she had no choice but to continue even though it was a slippery slope downwards from there on in. “Royale, she… She was broken out of prison to keep me away from Brakmar, so I wouldn’t find out my Dofus was there. That’s how she found me in the Cania Swamps or joined the journey. But for some reason, Royale led me and the others to Brakmar city in search of Bebe’s family. There was an info broker there who could help us.”

Another glance was cast towards the silent master, the strands of hair falling before her face hazing her vision as she kept her head low. His silence was starting to become unbearable.

“I refused at first,” she said to defend her foolishness,” you warned me about the city and I took those warnings to heart, but I… I _had_ to go there for Bebe’s sake. She’s an orphan, Joris... We were desperate to find her family. I am sorry...”

“I understand.”

Finally a reaction. Her face brightened up a little after she heard him speak, but it simmered down far too quickly. She looked at his hand pressing down onto the thin mattress after he shifted ever so slightly, wishing to lay her hand over his to gain a sense of comfort. She felt strange to have such a desire while bad news hung over her like a looming shadow, but she felt too alone during her captivity in the ruins; she no longer wanted that loneliness to accompany her while she was telling Joris everything that happened since they parted ways.

“Things... happened in Brakmar. We didn’t cross paths with anyone associated with the royal court and I didn’t sense the Dofus’ presence while we were there, but Royale did lead us into a trap of some sort.” As expected. She should have listened to Fernand… “I am still unsure as to what exactly happened then and if it was Royale’s actual intent, but Fernand and I were badly injured after we were attacked at the info broker’s. We fled the city by taking the Zaap to Kelba and sought refuge in Emelka… we weren’t followed, though I do believe Brakmar is unaware of what happened.”

Joris rose his gaze after he opened his eyes and narrowed them, asking her a little sternly,” when did this occur?” His eyes were on her now rather than the bed, her neck or her bandaged hand. Alys was easy to read for him, he knew she lay a lot of value in his opinions and advice, but did she also realize he was concerned? This wasn’t casual banter, but an important exchange of information and she was telling him a lot he needed to think about and process. The Enutrof king, Brakmar, her Dofus, that she got injured more than once.

“A little over a week ago…”

Her quiet voice betrayed she was hesitant to tell him, and it slightly angered him. He slowly shook his head to remain calm and see reason, but why did he only hear of all this now? “Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner, Alys?”

There it was; disappointment. It made Alys panic, the fright she felt written all over her face. She sat up more as her grip on the sheet tightened with the flaring of rattling nerves, her clenched hand pressing firmer against her chest as she said to him with a tremor present in her voice,” Goddess, Joris... I wanted to and I tried, but you weren’t home and I couldn’t possibly risk getting this information intercepted if I wrote you a letter. That is why I came all the way here to Sadida; to tell you everything.”

He noticed the welling tears which glazed over her eyes, the sight clearing his mind from the frustration he felt. She spoke true; she did come here to find him and that was something he couldn’t ignore. He understood she didn’t have the means to tell him any of what happened sooner, but it was still a bother that this went past him and that he wasn’t able to intervene sooner. Look at all the damage that could have been prevented… But what was done was done. He had to deal with how it was at the current; at least Alys was safe for the time being. He needed someone to blame, however, someone to pin his frustration onto rather than take it out on the Eliatrope. Pieces of information were still missing. “Was the Sacrier responsible for you getting caught by Malaphar’s henchmen?”

The question took her by surprise, as if she expected him to say or do something else. She relaxed a little in her posture with a lowering of her shoulders, the tension on the sheet she held before her chest easing a little. “You… you know of him?” She sounded and looked terrified when she asked him about the man who was after her Dofus, the man she had yet to meet but already feared.

Joris nodded while he turned his attention to the outside world, appearing a little grim. “I am familiar with Malaphar, to a certain extent. He is an escaped convict from the Justice Stronghold, the one I warned you for in my last letters to you.”

The last letters. She remembered them, especially the one Phaeris brought her. It contained Joris’ request to warn any travelers passing through Emelka to be watchful of the roads throughout Cania and to not spend the night outdoors. Malaphar was _the same_ escaped convict? That was baffling news. 

“No…” Alys stammered as a late answer to Joris’ initial question, taken aback by the surprise she somehow got involved with someone she didn’t think to ever cross paths with,” no, it wasn’t Royale, but Gard. He followed me into Yurbut after we left Bonta to find you, though I guess he did so by order of Brakmar after Royale somehow managed to steal my Dofus from them. I don’t think Gard works for Malaphar or has a connection to him… but I do believe that Malaphar was after me specifically. His people found me in the middle of nowhere after I chased Gard down, which was already peculiar. I couldn’t comprehend what was happening at the time, but now...” 

She sounded thoughtful as she tried to connect the pieces while she talked. The crimson-clad people did attack Gard, a clear sign he wasn’t associated with them. They truly were after her… Were they tracing her steps? That would explain her first meeting with that large Feca, Soren, in Bonta.

Her finger trailed across her lip before she lightly bit down on the nail as things became clearer the more spoke and thought about it. This was bigger than she thought it to be, wide cast out net which was large and spread far. Was Malaphar pulling the strings in this big scheme, and if he was, for long had that been going on? Or was it multiple people, all with different motives? Malaphar, Brakmar… someone else? Royale knew Malaphar was searching for the Dofus, but how did she figure it out? Did she work alone after she betrayed Brakmar? It was the Sacrier’s own fault to end up where she did, but Alys couldn’t help but feel she too was a victim of the situation, of this… game.

“Royale was already present in the ruins after I came to. Malaphar’s people captured her after she tried to sell my Dofus to them, having heard Malaphar had an interest in it. I wouldn’t have known about any of this if she hadn’t told me…”  Her voice trailed off when her memories returned to the dark cell block deep underground, the anger and spite of Royale’s voice resonating in her head. It made her shudder. “Thank you,” she whispered as she hung her head and lightly touched the side of Joris’ hand with a trembling finger,” for stopping her…”

Joris didn’t retract his hand when she lightly caressed the leather of his glove, feeling the vibration of her trembling. He nodded to her, uncertain what to say as he couldn’t find the words; a mere ‘you’re welcome’ wasn’t enough. It wasn’t the first time he and his mallet came to her aid, but that didn’t make it any less complicated. To find her in peril toyed with his resolve… At least he was there to change the tide, and that was what mattered to him.

Her bandaged hand crept over his before her fingers weakly wrapped around it after the trembling intensified with building worries, her wordless cry for comfort and support understood by the master… and responded to after she said with held back tears,” they have my brother, Joris… I was so close to finding him… And I couldn’t--”

He lay his other hand on top of hers after the female Eliatrope shuddered and hunched a little into her shoulders, her attempt to hold back her anguish and resentment falling apart. He knew her to be strong, she proved it before, but this time… The tears dripping onto the sheet she clung to were justified. “ _If_ Malaphar has your Dofus,” he said, starting slowly to allow Alys a moment to regain herself and listen,” then it is of the utmost importance that we track him down when able. After I have sent word to Bonta about last night’s occurrences and wrap up my duties here in Sadida, I will escort the apprehended and their Shushu companions to the Justice Stronghold in Cania plains. You should come with me. I will introduce you to Justice Knight and his son and hopefully grant you the opportunity to learn more about Malaphar. He was their prisoner, they are bound to know something crucial about him which could aid us in retrieving your Dofus.”

Alys gently ran a part of the sheet she held across her cheek to wipe away the tears, speechless by Joris’ offer. He was smart and selfless… He even said ‘we’. Did he mean it…? Goddess, she admired him so. “What about Brakmar, and Bonta…?” she asked carefully, uncertain what Joris’ opinion was on the trick Brakmar played on Bonta to get a Dofus, her Dofus. These were politics she had no real business in, even though she was involved due to it being her Dofus.

“Please do not worry yourself with that. Bonta will handle Brakmar’s charade in its own way. However, when it comes to your Dofus, Brakmar, and Kalchas, this is something you must think about. Will you accuse them of treason with only a criminal’s word as proof and too few allies standing behind you, or will you bite your cheek to keep the peace and play ignorant to not stoke any fires?” 

Joris’ gaze intensified after he placed Alys on a crossroad, curious to see what she would choose. She was in no position to start trouble in the Council of Twelve; she hadn’t earned her place in it yet, though he was certain she would some day soon be able to claim a seat for her people. “My advice to you, from one representative to another, is that you do the latter; you cannot afford to accuse Brakmar and Kalchas of any crimes committed against you or your people, especially now that neither of them have the Dofus. You’d only put yourself and your brothers in further jeopardy, along with the chances for gaining strong allies in the Council of Twelve,” he said as he retracted his hands from her and sat up more to bring across the severity of the situation, though the look in his eyes softened a little as he continued to talk,” as a friend, I implore you to make peace with what Prince Brakmar and Aurum did to you... It is a danger I do not want you close to.”

To forget and pretend they did nothing wrong? Alys’ eyebrows furrowed at the thought. It felt wrong… It was their fault her brother was in the hands of some man with ill intentions. If anything were to happen to her Dofus, she couldn’t forgive and forget… But she understood what Joris meant and she agreed; this was a personal vendetta which shouldn’t affect the children in Emrub. 

“At times, us ambassadors have to grind our teeth and smile through certain things or companies, for the greater good. That doesn’t mean you’re alone in this, however, or that you have to fully accept any wrongdoings, but don’t let it influence your responsibilities.” Joris fell silent when Alys didn’t visibly or vocally protest against his advice, assuming she would follow it. He gave her a light nod in approval before he turned somewhat and reached for something at his side before holding it out to her. “We are allies, Alys,” he said as he handed over her pouch,” do not forget that.”

Her bag, the one her younger brothers made for her. Alys’ eyes widened when Joris presented her the blue and ivory pouch she lost after she was thrown into the river, not having noticed it was gone until the nurse undressed her for the healing session. She thought she wouldn’t see it again… She hesitated to take it from him, though gratefully accepted it before placing it in her lap and undoing the leather strap of the pouch flap, soon greeted by the dark blue fabrics and brown fur of the robes she had packed. A deep sigh of relief and joy left her after she partially pulled the fur lined overcoat out and buried her face away against the thick fur, nuzzling it. It smelled like rain… Thank the Goddess he found it.

Joris smiled a little as he observed Alys’ held back elation to have her belongings back, the sight making him think. He never thought she would end up in this much trouble after he encouraged her to follow her own path. In fact, he expected her to have returned home weeks ago and planned to write her once he was finished in Sadida. There was something of importance he wished to tell her… something he was intrigued by and eager to share. But then a certain Cra broke into the Sadida palace and brought any previously made plans of Joris’ to a standstill. To think he could have lost the chance to tell her, or anything else for that matter... He should thank Fernand for his boldness.

“Ride with me to Bonta,” he suddenly said, his words reaching the Eliatrope like a loud thunderclap on a calm sunny day,” after we have concluded our business at the Justice Stronghold. King Theron Sheran Sharm asked of me to invite you to the palace for a formal introduction, and grant your people an audience with His Majesty and the Royal Council of Bonta.”  

Alys looked up from nuzzling the fur with an abrupt rising of her head, looking perplexed as she stared at the master seated on her bed. “Your king wishes to see me...?”

“Only if you comply. Theron is interested in a possible allegiance between Bonta and the Eliatropes, but he is skeptical after learning about the recent events involving the Eliacube within Sadida, but also New Sufokia. He wishes to see the Eliatropes with his own eyes and perhaps learn from the experience, put the rumors and speculations to rest. Will you accept his invitation?”

“ _Yes_!” Alys almost fell over herself as she scrambled forward on top of the bed and brought herself closer to Joris, their noses almost touching after she rapidly leaned towards him and looked at him with large round eyes. She startled him with how fast she was to answer and move, the master looking at her in bewilderment while the very little space between them remained. “I accept,” she said with a pant after she held her breath to contain her excitement, resting on an elbow while she continued to clutch for the sheet to cover herself. The blue veil she loosely wore over her head and wings began to slip down after she threw herself forward, though he caught it with a swift reflex before it could fall onto the floor.

It diverted their attention, had them gaze upon the long piece of cloth he held up before his eyes turned to the Wakfu which adorned the crown of her head. A fluster colored her pale cheeks, the realization he was quietly admiring her exposed wings making her retract ever so slightly with a nervous smile before she gingerly reached for his hand to take her veil back from him. He willingly returned it by laying the long cloth into her awaiting bandaged hand, though didn’t say a word… and neither did she, too afraid to ruin the frail precious moment.

The moment their eyes met after she accepted her veil from him, the nervous edge of her smile softened before she leaned closer and lay her free arm around Joris, whispering to him as she carefully drew him into a hug,” thank you, Joris, for everything you have ever done for me.”

Her gratitude. She expressed it several times before for various reasons, but no matter how many times she would show it to him, it was always intoxicating and humbling. He wrapped an arm around her after he felt her curl up on the bed and against him to remain in his comfort for a little while longer, something he wouldn’t deny her… not now. “We will find your Dofus,” he said as he held her, not wishing to give up on correcting the wrongs which were done to the Eliatrope he swore he’d look after,” I promise.”

  



	36. Prosper

All was oddly well. It surprised the master more than he wanted, the calm and peace making him unwillingly suspicious. Joris had only just returned from checking on the apprehended, something he expected to be troublesome and time consuming, but it was nothing of the sort. The Sadida guards kept the pods the Brigands and Royale were held in in a good shape and enclosed, the pods kept in the palace’s prison ward for safekeeping. Everything was fairly ready for the required transport to the Justice stronghold, but leaving Sadida wasn’t on Joris’ mind, not yet at least.

There were other priorities he placed first. The Eliatrope ambassador was still recovering from what had happened, her business in Sadida still unfinished. He watched over her when she dozed off after their talk, her traumatizing endeavor, no sleep and the intense healing session having exhausted her. He didn’t disturb her during the rest she managed to get, aware of her grimaces, twitches or groaning while she was asleep. She often woke throughout the few hours, at times with a faint gasp or clutching for the sheets, though she dozed off far too quickly after each rousing to explain what startled her in her sleep. Nightmares, most probably… 

After she woke and showed signs to leave the healing ward and begin with any preparations she deemed needed, Joris excused himself to grant her any desired privacy and space, taking it upon himself to check on the prisoners for her. He was quick to return to her when his assistance wasn’t required downstairs, having taken every single moment of downtime to think about what had happened and what Alys told him. 

He made a few promises to her, but he didn’t exactly think it through in the long run. He had to plan this properly, for taking Alys with him to the Justice stronghold and Bonta wasn’t as easy as him traveling on his own. Even worse, he had placed a temporary burden on Sadida with the new prisoners. He wished for as little Sadida involvement as possible, but that was rather difficult if he had to rely on Sadida’s guard forces to keep the prisoners in check and also transported. More debts the Bontarian council surely wouldn’t be all too appreciative of… 

A quiet groan left him as he pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes shut, annoyance washing over him. The Eliatrope’s desire to speak to him brought along many complications… and a big mess to clean up. What did he get himself into? He wryly smirked at the thought and lowered his hand somewhat, feeling a little sheepish at the fact he already had the answer to that wonder, along with no regrets. Could he possibly say no to her, or be angry at her? He tried and failed, knowing he couldn’t. A good thing nobody knew about this weakness or else he would be in true trouble.

The sounds of approaching footsteps made him straighten up before he tugged on his fur mantle and gloves to be decent, his eyes searching for the familiar hint of blue he expected to accompany the soft sounds. It came into his view with the flowing of her robes, the Eliatrope stepping into the hallway while she fidgeted with her pin to keep the fur trimmed décolletage of her robes together. She still looked tired and pale, the bandage wrapped around her left hand visible, but it was an improvement in comparison to earlier this morning. It was difficult to believe she went through hell not too long ago, not with how she carried herself as she stepped over the threshold. Elegant and graceful, with a gentle- and regalness which came natural to her. No pain could take that away from her, it seemed.

She was deep in thought while she pinned down the piece of jewelry and stroked the thick brown fur to brush it in place before her awareness to her surroundings made her realize she wasn’t alone. Her gaze slowly crept towards Joris, a moment of simply looking at him passing before a small smile with a hint of surprise crept onto her lips, a glint of recognition visible in her eyes. “You’re here...”

He only inclined his head somewhat to nod in answer before he allowed himself to examine her, a quick glance to not be intrusive or make her uncomfortable before he said to her,” it feels like a long time since last I saw you dressed like this.” How long had it been since Qilby’s defeat? A few months? It felt like so much longer… 

Alys rose a brow before she looked down at herself and hid her bandages by laying her other hand over them, uncertain whether he meant it as a compliment or an icebreaker. Either worked, her pale cheeks feeling slightly warmer after his words sunk in. “It does,” she finally replied quietly, agreeing with him after several memories surfaced and mixed with the appreciation that he came back and waited for her to get dressed.

She was still somewhat subdued, but that was to be expected. Joris turned to Alys before he held a hand out to her, asking her while he waited for her to accept his gesture,” is there anything you wish to attend to first?” He wouldn’t discuss the prisoners with her, not without having anything worthy to mention if all was well in the prison ward.  

Another glance of surprise, though this time she didn’t smile. She didn’t wish to go anywhere, she didn’t wish to do anything, but that wasn’t why she got out of bed and dressed… She needed to get back into the routine of living rather than be rooted by fear, she understood this all too well. One finger flexed, then another before she carefully reached for Joris’ extended hand and took it, intentionally keeping her hold loose. “Where are Fernand and Bebe?” she asked as an indirect answer to his question, sounding hesitant. 

Her reluctance made him a little uncertain and wonder if she was ready to move around, but he shook it off to not lose track of things. “Presumably in the guest quarters,” he said as he took a step forward to begin walking, guiding her along without tugging at her to remain well mannered but also supportive. She willingly followed him after he took it upon himself to bring her to her companions, though he felt her hand tremble; she was still fatigued. Was she holding up appearances? He glanced at her when she walked alongside him, noticing her eyes were deliberately averted from him but she looked strong if one were to ignore the bandages, the faded bruises, her paleness and dark circles under her eyes.

_Be the queen you claimed not to be._

He faintly smiled at himself when the thought crossed his mind, a thought he had spoken out loud twice before to encourage her when she faced uncertain times. He looked away from her when he thought back to that night in Bonta and his room, saying quietly after his small fingers tightened around her slender hand,” you are trying too hard, Alys. There is no need to push yourself, not here.” 

Not with him.

She finally looked to the master rather than the far distance visible through the open archways and windows they passed in their slow tread, her gaze lingering on their hands before she focused on his shrouded face. “I have to,” came her honest answer after a moment of silence,” I cannot afford to lose more, Joris. My people are depending on me to keep going and not falter, not to mention that I owe others too much to waver. And my brother...” She didn’t finish her sentence, her parted lips slightly trembling during the pause before she pressed them together and formed a grimace.

“Indeed noble of you… You have a selfless knack for sacrificing your own needs to appease others, even those who do not deserve it,” Joris said with a rather serious look on his face and in his voice,” but you will not be of much use to your people or your brother if you can barely stand, let alone that those against you will abuse your weakened state for their own gains.”

There was a pang of fright which made her breathing and heartbeat pick up a little after Joris spoke his mind to her. She swallowed, her wings folded in her hood to mimic how small her confidence was behind the mask she tried to wear as she whispered under her breath,” you can be blunt sometimes…”

“One has to be, at times.”

They had come to a stop in their walk, something she wasn’t fully aware of until she somewhat turned to him. He did the same to stand across of her, her hand still held by him as he gazed up towards her. She seemed torn by many different thoughts, but no matter how hard she may try, she was an open book to him. Her eyes gave too much away.

His hardened expression softened a little when her bare shoulders lowered ever so slightly and a deep sigh escaped her, the charade she tried to uphold breaking under the mild pressure and her own fatigue. “It’s been only hours ago that you faced a few horrors, Alys. Nobody is expecting you to be back on your feet in full force, not this soon.” He reached for her bandaged hand to lightly cup her fingers, his eyes resting on the clean bandages. “You’re a strong woman, but you have to allow yourself some respite. Take the opportunity while you are amidst allies, before we leave and need to focus on the important things.”

The small smile which broke through her troubled demeanor took him by surprise, though the weak chuckle which followed was what made him frown. “That is what I like about you… You always know what to say,” she said before she tilted her head far enough to the side for her cheek to almost brush against her shoulder,” even bluntly. It is no wonder you are your king’s trusted advisor and Bonta’s ambassador.” Her smile became a little coy when she picked up on the slight widening of his eyes before she turned away and continued walking, leaving him behind for a short moment to cope with the faint stupor she managed to trick him into.

Did he underestimate her? Joris looked after her with a slow blinking of his eyes before he shook his head and jogged a little to catch up with her, pleasantly surprised by her compliments. It felt good to be in her company again within Sadida, the memories of their past time here accompanying them with every step they took. He would assume she thought the same, even if her mind was full of worries, for some things didn’t change. They truly didn’t.

Their enthusiasm and care were still the same as before, just like their hugs and overdone reactions, a fine ending to the ambassadors’ walk and little time together. Renate and Canar greeted Alys with their usual flair after Joris brought her to the guest quarters, the two servants watching over the young Osamodas while, according to Canar, Fernand was still soundly asleep in the room he was given… with pressure on ‘soundly’. To allow the Cra some undisturbed rest, the Sadidas had taken Bebe to a small indoor garden where they continued to pamper her, to the girl’s biggest dismay… 

“Goddess, what did they do to you?” Alys softly laughed while she tried to rub some brightly colored smudges off Bebe’s face after the greetings subsided, the makeup plastered on thick. Why was it so sticky? 

Canar leaned in close after the Eliatrope knelt down to tend to the girl and allow her to show her elation to seeing the Eliatrope being in good health, having been worried sick. “If she sat still, it would have been far prettier,” he said as he broadly smiled for Bebe, only receiving a pout in return before Bebe’s face distorted with the puffing of her cheeks, crinkling of her nose and tight clenching of her eyes when Alys continued to try and get the sticky makeup off.

“Bebe is already a pretty girl, no?” Alys pulled a face of minor disgust after she stroked the girl’s hair and felt it to be oily and slippery, noticing the unnatural shine. What did they do to her hair…? She was quick to show a smile to not distress the girl too much, finally understanding why Bebe was so pouty towards the two Sadida. This must be a nightmare for a tomboy like her…

“She is! And so adorable,” Renate added in with a rapid nodding of his head before he suddenly cupped Alys’ face into his thick hands and nearly twisted her bruised neck with how he pulled at her to have a better look, inspecting her closely before he shook his head. “Look at you...” he worryingly tutted,” you look absolutely exhausted. She’s all wilted.”

The latter was directed at Canar after the chubby Sadida turned Alys’ face to him so he could have a look too, the taller Sadida tapping his chin in thought while he took in Alys’ face as if it was a painting in a gallery. She tried to smile reassuringly but failed miserably with Renate squishing her cheeks, making her look nervous instead. “I agree. You look dreadful, flower. Whatever happened? We only heard bits and pieces from various sources.”

Joris kept himself wisely in the background to not be involved in the flamboyant and motherly endeavors of the servants, watching from a safe distance while ready to intervene if necessary. It didn’t go past him that Alys had a genuine concern for the little Osamodas. If he didn’t know any better, he would have guessed they were actually related in some way but he knew that wasn’t the case; she simply cared too much about the wellbeing of children. Still, this was concerning… He offered for Alys to come with him to the Justice stronghold and Bonta, but he didn’t consider her travel companions in this plan. How close was she to the Cra and his daughter, what was her relationship with them?

“ _Master Joris_!” 

He straightened up when the sudden sharp calling of his name snapped him out of his pondering, the disappointment and offense present in the voice making any hair he had rise with a sudden tension. He looked towards the small group while managing to remain outwardly collected and calm, finding all eyes were on him. One pair in particular seemed very upset with him for reasons he could only wildly guess about. What did he miss?

“Why weren’t you with her?!” 

All he could do was blink in answer, the bewilderment he felt well cloaked but it burned strongly within.

“Please don’t…” Alys pleaded as she reached for the Sadida to touch his hand while he stood fuming beside her, her short explanation of what had happened in Yurbut having brought forth mixed reactions from the two Sadida. “It isn’t his fault, we both had different duties to tend to. Besides,” she lowered her gaze a little before she looked towards the small master lingering on the edge of the indoor garden, seeming a little reluctant at first before she said,” he saved me… that’s all that matters.”

A silence followed her words, the tension hanging over the garden slowly fading as everything sunk in for the Sadidas. “Well,” Canar said with a pursing of his thick lips, mulling over what to say in response before he said as he was unable to help himself,” it’s nice to hear he actually managed to do it right this time around. Unlike last time.”

“Canar, don’t be such a sour plum!” Renate gasped appalled as he swatted with a hand at Canar’s shoulder and pouted, slapping him lightly with rapid taps,” show some gratitude to the master! He deserves it!” 

The Eliatrope smiled for Joris when the two Sadidas began to bicker with each other, rising to her feet before she took a deep breath to keep herself standing. Still a little fatigued, but she wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for Joris and Fernand; she owed them, a lot. She gingerly turned her face away to break eye contact with Joris, her gratitude towards him making her timid before she leaned forward and rested her hands against her legs, her eyes on the young Osamodas.

“How about you go with Renate and Canar to the lake and maybe have a dip?”

Her question interrupted the stubborn argument between the servants and made eyebrows rise, her suggestion coming out of the blue for everyone. “Can I?” followed Bebe’s immediate reaction before the little girl turned to Renate and Canar with large eyes and a curling tail, standing on her toes to try and contain her excitement. She grabbed for the leafy skirt Renate wore after he cast an uncertain glance towards Canar, her eyes growing even larger to accompany her plea,” can I please? I would love to go for a swim! Please? Pretty please?”

“So precious,” Renate cooed with a weakening of his knees and a broad smile, falling rather quickly for the child’s charms,” I don’t see why not! It’s a pretty nice day and with your father still out cold, we’ve got all the time to enjoy it.”

Alys stepped up beside Canar while the Sadida looked very thoughtful in comparison to his chubby companion, his uncertainty about suddenly getting saddled up with the Osamodas feeling awfully more like doing Alys a favor rather than her wishing for the girl to spend some time with them. When he glanced her way with an arched brow and pursed lips, she sheepishly chuckled before she lightly touched his shoulder and spoke with a more quiet voice, understanding what he was thinking,” I am sorry for dropping this on you, Canar… There is so much going on at the moment and I have important matters to attend to in the little time I have. It already pleases me to no end that Bebe and Fernand are in good hands, truly, but… I can’t tend to them at this very moment.”  

Canar leaned a little to the side to slide a sideways glance to Joris after Alys mentioned she had to attend to important matters, a hidden meaning behind the look he gave the master before he refocused back on Alys. He straightened up a little before he blindly reached over to Bebe to give her a few soft pats on her head, saying while he waved dismissively with his other hand at the Eliatrope and finally showed a smile,” but of course, flower, we completely understand. You go do your thing with Master Joris, but do seek us out after you’re done. We have some catching up to do, no?”

“We do… Thank you so much,” Alys smiled, relieved there were no objections from the princess’ confidantes. She wasn’t exactly proud about pushing Bebe onto them, but she couldn’t possibly take the girl along while needing to deal with more heavy topics. Let her play and be unaware of the scary grownup stuff. “I’ll make this up to you and Renate, I promise. Until then...” She took a deep breath before she released it as a sigh and said to Bebe while she gently flicked a finger past the girl’s cheek,” have fun, sweetheart. I’ll see you again later, alright?”

Bebe nodded, her elation wavering a little at the realization Alys wasn’t going to stay with them, especially after what happened. It was all very scary… She still didn’t fully understand what had happened. The girl looked at the bandages around Alys’ hand when she thought about it, her pointy ears lowering ever so slightly before she gave another nod, more confident this time. “It’s a promise!” she grinned before she skipped forward and clasped her arms around Alys to give her a tight hug, knowing she had to be a strong girl for a little while longer.

Alys smiled down to Bebe while she stroked the top of the girl’s head, her hair still very oily to the touch. A dip in the water would hopefully wash off all the Sadida beauty products Renate and Canar had applied to her during their pampering, not to mention it might also give Bebe a little fun in the process. She needed it…

She turned around after Bebe released her and appeared to be in better spirits, leaving her in the care of the two servants before she made her way over to Joris and lingered by him. She was silent for a moment to collect herself while a hint of a smile remained before she spoke,” I will make my way to the throne room and arrange an audience with His Majesty Sheran Sharm, if he is willing and able to receive me today. I wish to extend a formal apology to him for the trouble caused, and also show my gratitude for the care I’ve received in his home.” 

“He has been waiting for you to meet him. We’ve kept him up to date on the progressions of the situation, but he has yet to learn you are back on your feet.” Joris began to walk to join Alys with meeting the king, their walk quiet as they headed to the grand chamber within the tree. It wasn’t before long the tall doorway greeted them, the doors standing wide open and granting a good view of the elevated throne in the center of the circular chamber and a small collection of people standing before it. The two emissaries didn’t wish to cross the threshold without prior permission, but the present guards didn’t stop them and allowed them to enter without any words exchanged; it seemed the king was available for guests.

The large Sadida sat on his throne, his eyes on the two visitors while his son, the chamberlain and an unknown Cra turned around to see who approached after they noticed Oakheart’s attention shifting. The atmosphere within the throne room was fairly relaxed, especially when one considered what had happened during the night and what the prison ward was holding. It didn’t go past the ambassadors how Armand’s eyes narrowed when he recognized who had entered, but he wasn’t scowling… not yet at least.

Alys and Joris knelt down onto the soft grass in front of the shallow moat surrounding the throne and lowered their heads respectfully before Alys uttered,” honorable Sheran Sharm, please forgive the intrusion. I hope we are not interrupting.” 

“Lady Alys, Master Joris,” Oakheart said in greeting before he gestured for the two to rise and come closer,” it pleases me to see you on your feet again, and doing well. You’ve brought quite an ordeal onto our hands.”

“Forgive me,” Alys said after she swallowed and tried not to succumb to the anxiety which was licking her heels, the king’s words making her quiver. She hesitated to stand back up and advance closer to the throne, uncertain if she should remain on her knees to continue her apology,” it is a complicated matter, but one I didn’t wish to involve Sadida with. I sincerely apologize for the trouble caused…”

Oakheart bore down onto the Eliatrope when she didn’t rise and instead apologized for what had happened, observing her during a moment of silence before he shook his head,” I’ve received the reports on what happened in Yurbut and the captives we are currently holding. Even if your Cra companion hadn’t come here to seek out Master Joris, the presence of our temporary prisoners in Yurbut would have affected Sadida in the long run. It is a good thing their threat and location was found and eradicated, for now at least. To ease your worries, Lady Alys, it was Bonta which involved Sadida in the matter and we have already come to certain agreements in the current plan of action.”

The king looked towards Joris after he mentioned Bonta’s involvement, the request he made to take along a few of the king’s men and Oakheart’s following approval having sealed the two kingdoms’ cooperation in this case. Though, this matter was mostly in the master’s hands now and he did hope that he wouldn’t need to house the prisoners for much longer.

“To offer our further assistance, Captain Jourdain of Division thirty-two will be in charge of escorting the prisoners to the Justice stronghold,” Oakheart said while he motioned with an open hand to the present Cra to introduce him,” any further discussions about the journey’s details are to be held with him.”

Alys glanced towards the Cra after she rose her gaze, allowing her eyes to wander over the man’s appearance before she inclined her head in a polite but quiet greeting, receiving a stiff but well-meant bow in return. Division thirty-two. It must be one of the many Cra militants which were in service of Sadida. He looked familiar… She brought herself up to her feet after she shook off the wandering thoughts about the Cra’s familiarity and focused on the king, her mind a little slow with processing what Oakheart had shared with her. She understood her apologies were accepted by him and it made her feel a sense of relief. “Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty,” she said after she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, unaware she was subconsciously hiding her bandaged hand from those present.

All she received in return was a nod, but the king’s expression did soften a little, a smile appearing. “If nothing else needs to be discussed, let us proceed to different topics,” he suggested before he once more turned his attention the Bontarian master,” now that we’ve all gathered, I would like for Bonta to be our witness in the negotiations for a possible allegiance between the Sadida kingdom and the Eliatrope people. Any objections, Master Joris?”

“None, Sire.” He sounded like his usual self but then he managed to hide his surprise fairly well. He did not expect this topic to surface, at least not this soon, for he knew it was bound to happen. But was it the right time? He glanced towards the Eliatrope beside him, the size of her eyes and the way she pressed her lips together giving away to him that she was perplexed and rendered speechless by the giant of a king. She wasn’t expecting this either and he wasn’t certain what to think about it. He was pleased in one way, but worried in the other… And it seemed he wasn’t the only one when it came to the latter.

Armand was finally showing frustration, the way he stood straight and with balled fists a clear indication he was ready to pounce and express his objection to whatever his father may say. He was silent, however, his glaring eyes on Oakheart while he impatiently waited for how the conversation would unfold.

“And you, Lady Alys?”

“O-of course,” Alys stammered after she quickly shook her head and blinked her eyes to regain herself. An allegiance with Sadida? This felt like a dream… Was she awake? The faint stab of pain which shot up her arm after she thoughtlessly squeezed her bandaged hand was a regrettable but clear sign she wasn’t dreaming, the realization making her confidence swell. She knew what to say, but she could only hope she could word it properly and that it would be received well. “On behalf of my king and his people, I humbly accept and have no disagreement to a possible allegiance between the Eliatrope people and the kingdom of Sadida. By your approval, I will do everything in my power to be a valuable asset to the whole of Sadida and prove my people are a reliable ally in the near future, considering their current absence.”

“ _Which_ king?” Armand bit after he crossed his arms over his chest, his skepticism lying thick on his voice when he cut into Alys’ acceptance to the negotiations.

Alys didn’t look Armand’s way, not at first as she kept her focus on the one who was generous enough to consider making a pact between his own kingdom and the elusive people which were the Eliatropes, though she answered him with a closing of her eyes,” albeit young, Yugo is the rightful heir to the crown and has received the blessing of our surviving people. Because of his age and needing to prepare himself for his role and title, I speak in Yugo’s stead and act as his representative. However, I will seek his approval if required or desired.”

Oakheart stroked his grassy beard when the name of the true Eliatrope king was shared, not being surprised by the revelation though it was still something which needed a moment to sink in. The boy showed a lot of promise during the previous events and his friends, the Brotherhood of Tofu, were indeed reliable. He had no doubt in what Yugo could accomplish as a king, though he had to admit he was also a little biased on this topic with his daughter being a part of the Brotherhood and good friends with Yugo; these were important connections he wasn’t able to ignore. They helped Amalia, the future queen of these lands, to grow.

The prince was less intrigued and understanding than his father when Alys disconfirmed his suspicion that Qilby was still considered a king, instead bringing forth the name of a boy which had been a headache to deal with. When he noticed Oakheart considering what the female Eliatrope shared with them and looking like he was pleased enough with the information, he took a step forward to stand partially in front of Alys. “Father, I ask you to reconsider,” he roughly pleaded with his familiar disapproving scowl,” the Eliatropes have been nothing but trouble to our people. We took them in and look how they repaid us.” He turned to gesture to Alys with a hand, his eyes remaining on his father,” we have lost lives because of them. If anything, we should demand their so called services so they can make up for the damage they caused rather than us trying to compensate for what could be nothing but empty words.”

A heavy silence washed over the throne room after Armand rudely thwarted Oakheart’s attempts to negotiate, causing some discomfort in all present. The Cra captain sucked on his lower lip while he stood at attention, seeming to feel a little out of place in the current argument while Joris remained a silent spectator to not intervene in what was now politics between two different nations. Oakheart followed Joris’ example and observed his son and the Eliatrope emissary, knowing he was taking risks to discuss an allegiance with a large group of people who weren’t fully present or active. But Armand had justified and genuine worries, no matter his temper and it was therefore Oakheart allowed him to express his thoughts.

Alys, however… The offense and disbelief she felt for the prince’s accusations were difficult to shroud while she stared at the hand he held in her direction. She was aware that Armand didn’t hold the Eliatropes in the highest regard, but it seemed like this ran far deeper than it first appeared. Was this truly how he felt about her people, even after Yugo tried his best to correct the mistakes made? “You will blame the whole of my people for the actions of two individuals...?”

“I will,” Armand nodded before he looked at her,” it was the Eliacube which started it all and, if I recall correctly, it was created by _your_ people. Your people were the cause of everything and where are they now? They are hiding like cowards.”

Her baffled expression hardened after she heard Armand’s harsh words before she took a step forward, the sudden change in her behavior causing Joris to raise his chin up in mild surprise while the king continued to watch the argument from his throne. She slowly pushed Armand’s hand away from her with held back discontentment when she took a stance beside him before she said to him through clenched teeth and made herself taller to look him straight in the eye,” they are nothing but _children_.” She glared at him, daring him to make another insult towards the many young Eliatropes she swore to protect and care for, the ones she promised a future to. She won’t let him walk over her or her beliefs, not after what happened the night before. She was too tired and spread thin for his little tempers.

Armand held a similar look in his eyes while he stood over Alys, glaring down at her. He didn’t like the tone in her voice, even though he was fully aware that he was the one treading on sensitive subjects. She could claim whatever she liked, but who knew what exactly this other dimension the Eliatropes were hiding in held, what had become of the Eliacube or what the Eliatropes were truly planning. If he were the king of Sadida, he wouldn’t have allowed this nonsense to come this far. He glanced at his father when he thought about the difference between their visions of ruling before he focused back on Alys, the Eliatrope shifting in her stance with a hint of exhaustion.

“I do not have to take this from you, Prince Armand... especially not from you,” he heard her saying after he met her wavering glare,” I have done nothing but try to set things right ever since Qilby betrayed the trust of Sadida.”

“Trying isn’t the same as doing.”

“It is more than what most have been doing,” Alys replied with a bite to her voice, her unharmed hand clenching into a fist as frustration boiled within her. She didn’t need Armand’s stubborn and judgemental behavior after what she endured in Yurbut, Brakmar and Kalchas, the tune he sang one she’d heard far too often these past few weeks. She was taking action to make a difference, why couldn’t they do the same or give her the chance to prove she was more than just pretty words? 

When Armand bared his teeth and leaned closer to Alys to retaliate against her resistance, Oakheart was quick to speak up,” _enough_.” His loud voice echoed through the throne room, the strictness of his demand silencing the two standing before him. He sighed with a lowering of his shoulders when the heat between Alys and Armand visibly simmered down, not fully pleased with what occurred but he respected the expression of opinions. Even the negative was valuable and something to take in consideration, but their bickering wasn’t leading anywhere. “Enough…” he said more subdued before he straightened up in his throne and looked towards the others present,” Captain Jourdain, Master Joris, please leave us for a moment.”

Joris respectfully bowed when Oakheart requested for him and the Cra captain to take their temporary leave and instantly acted to it, but not before glancing to Alys when he brushed past her. He understood her frustration, but he did hope she would be able to remain calm during what was to come. If the negotiations for an allegiance between the Eliatropes and Sadida failed, the royal Council of Bonta will take heed to it… and that wasn’t a reassuring thought. 

“You too, Armand,” the king added after Joris and Jourdain exited the throne room, the look he received from his son not the most charming one, but he wouldn’t lecture him on it. Not now at least.

Armand wasn’t as fast as Joris to abide his father’s request, his muscles tense as he had to hold back on the anger which welled up after he got shunned once more. When will his opinion matter around here? He marched towards the open doors after shooting Oakheart a disapproving scowl, finally giving Alys some breathing space.

The Eliatrope visibly weakened after Armand stepped away from her, the silent exhale of air she released making her slump every so slightly. Her deep breathing gave away she was experiencing a clash of emotions and thoughts, her turquoise eyes wandering over the grass and water between herself and the throne as she tried to find some calm in the disarray. 

“Alys.”

She swallowed after the king spoke her name before she rose her head to look at him, suddenly feeling very small. She didn’t make the best impression by bickering with his son, but she felt the strong desire to defend the innocents and herself from his accusations. Still, there was some regret for not keeping her decorum during it. 

Oakheart gave her a small sympathetic smile when he met her tired and weary gaze before he looked towards the still present chamberlain and said,” if you could please take the scroll from Toufdru.” He patiently waited for Alys to comply, the mention of his name causing the chamberlain to finally move from the spot he seemed rooted in. He went a little off course as he shuffled forward, as nearsighted as he was, but managed to hand over the rolled up leafy parchment to Alys when she reached out for him. “I apologize for my son,” Oakheart continued after Alys returned to her spot in front of the throne, the scroll held close to her chest while she watched the king with large awaiting eyes,” I had hoped our negotiations would have a more peaceful start.”

“He isn’t wrong, Your Majesty… and neither alone with his views. The Eliacube has been a catalyst for several tragic events and nothing I say or do can change that; that history is set in stone. But…” She fell silent when a deep sigh cut her sentence off, words escaping her. Bullion crossed her mind when she recalled what Armand said, the Enutrof’s straightforwardness having opened her eyes back then. Although harsh, he spoke the truth and Armand wasn’t that far off with it either. “I still have a lot to prove as a representative of my people, and until the Eliatrope children are ready to leave Emrub, I unfortunately don’t have much to offer in our negotiations other than words and the promise of loyalty. I therefore have no objections if you wish to postpone the discussions for an allegiance until a later and more appropriate time.”

“Only a fool would expect direct results from an alliance with the Eliatropes, especially in their current state. But as a king, I cannot ignore that a few of Sadida’s allies are showing the will and interest to work more closely with your people… Neither that one of my own children believes strongly in your king, be it as a friend or an ally,” Oakheart said to explain his reasoning,” Yugo may be young, but he has proven to be worthy of the trust he has received thus far, the past two events here in Sadida attest to it without much doubt. As long as my daughter stands behind him, I feel inclined to do the same.”

Her hold on the scroll tightened, her knuckles pressing against the tinted glass of her pin while she tried to remain calm. Oakheart’s words were promising and brought forth many different hopes, but the fear of disappointment was there. Osamodasia and Pandala were the first to step forward towards the Eliatropes, with Bonta and now Sadida thinking about doing the same. Nothing was certain, however… She still had to meet with the Bontarian king and his council for any discussions or agreements and while Sadida was reliable, the fact that she still wasn’t fully welcomed by everyone was a remaining thorn in her side. This conversation could go in any direction, good or bad and it was why she remained silent and tried to be patient.

“I am fully aware that nothing can be gained for the time being, but I am looking towards the future. During your people’s absence from this world, you and I can pave a path towards a strong allegiance which may prove valuable to all involved. And when that time comes, Sadida will be ready to uphold their end of the bargain.” Oakheart looked at the rolled up leaf Alys held onto before he nodded to it,” have a look.”

She hesitated with apparent doubt but don’t linger for all too long, her curiosity getting the best of her. She unrolled the parchment to see what its contents were and slowly revealed a rather accurate map of the Sadida kingdom, the sight of it confusing her until her eyes were drawn to an outlined part of the forest along the eastern coast.

Oakheart softly cleared his throat to gain the attention of his chamberlain before he gestured towards the closed throne room doors, quietly indicating for something. Toufdru seemed a little lost by what Oakheart wanted from him before he rose a bony finger in understanding and began to shuffle away, leaving the king and Eliatrope emissary to themselves. Oakheart looked after him while Alys studied the map with care before he said to her with a more formal tone in his voice,” after deliberating with my advisors and trusted councilors, I, Oakheart Sheran Sharm, ruler of Sadida and protector of my people, hereby offer a piece of our forest to the Eliatropes for when they are ready to return to this world. This piece of land is fertile and not inhabited, therefore making it an ideal place to settle and start anew. In return, Sadida requests of the Eliatropes to respect Sadida’s traditions and beliefs and that you will come to our aid by any means necessary, along with granting us the privilege of learning from your available knowledge and strengths. Do you accept to these terms to unite our people in the future, Lady Alys of the Eliatropes?” 

Her eyes couldn’t get any larger. It felt like there was no space in her chest left with how hard her heart was beating, neither that her stomach could keep itself straight. Everything was tangling up in a knot. She felt nauseous and dizzy, but she smiled. A place for the children to call home… Goddess, it was what they so badly needed, what she dreamt of. Could this be it? It was a solid offer with proof she was able to touch. She looked down at the map to make certain her eyes hadn’t played tricks on her before she rose her gaze back to the large Sadida seated on the throne, feeling robbed of her voice. Her own gratitude and excitement were drowning her, but she had to say something, _anything_ , before any doubts would rise and spoil it.

Would Yugo approve of this? Would Adamaï, Baltazar, Phaeris and the children? Would any of them oppose to these terms? She had no doubts that most of them would agree with Sadida’s generous offer and the conditions which came with it, for they were already considered an ally throughout what happened. The trust Sadida placed in them after Qilby’s betrayal was proof enough that this was no hoax; Oakheart believed in a future between his people and theirs. The answer was clear.

“On behalf of my king and people,” Alys said after she straightened up and graciously bowed before the king of Sadida,” I accept Sadida’s terms to a future allegiance and will devote myself to them. May the children prosper with your generous blessing.”

“With Bonta as our witness, may we all prosper,” Oakheart said as he respectfully inclined his head towards the bowing Eliatrope emissary and the Bontarian ambassador standing behind her, the small master having quietly returned after Toufdru came to fetch him on Oakheart’s request. It may be a long while until the fruits of these negotiations are ready to be picked, years even, but Oakheart was a patient man and he held what was best for his people in high regard. The Eliatropes were powerful, even when young, and had great things to offer… To not join arms with them would be foolish and something he’d regret. For now, he had the Brotherhood of Tofu and the fledgling Eliatrope ambassador he could rely on and that was reassuring enough.

Alys smiled at Joris when he stepped up beside her and congratulated her and Oakheart, even though there was much left to discuss. Luckily, neither Yugo, the Eliatrope children and this world were ready for the Eliatropes to return; it gave everyone enough time to think and discuss any details whenever it was required. For now, different matters would claim Alys’ attention. Her Dofus was in questionable hands, the prisoners needed to be transported to their new home, Bonta was reaching out to discuss an allegiance and a threat by the name of Malaphar lingered in the background. There was no rest for the wicked, no matter the good news and a more positive outlook on a future for the Eliatrope children. 

At least she had allies she could trust and friends she could rely on. She will allow herself to count her lucky stars this day and celebrate before diving back into the darkness which awaited her, a darkness which was eager to swallow her whole.

  



	37. Family

The view of the grand forest was always breathtaking. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful sight Alys ever laid eyes upon, though the fact it was the first view she saw after her awakening may have a hand in it. But while the sight demanded attention, the Eliatrope’s focus wasn’t on the green sea of treetops but on the map she held. 

Somewhere far beyond the trees was a place her people could call home, all thanks to the generosity of the Sheran Sharm family. She knew it wouldn’t come to pass soon, but one day her king will be ready and take this world head on so he can lead the many orphans to a better future… A free and prosperous future, hopefully. Everyone was waiting for it and while they waited, she would do her best to pave the way.

 _I’ll have you by my side when that time comes_ , she thought as she rose her gaze and scanned the horizon, her eyebrows furrowed into a thoughtful frown. The breeze which played with her bangs was the only response she received to the silent promise, her words meant for someone who was out of her reach. She wished to believe he could hear her in some way, that the connection they had went deep and beyond any barriers and distance. If her brother could send her twisted images of where he was and what she had to search for to find him and their Dofus, surely there was something ethereal which kept them together. 

She rolled up the leaf parchment to no longer gaze upon the marked spot of the drawn Sadida kingdom, her priorities not having changed. If all goes well for Joris, she will be heading for the Cania Plains tomorrow and afterwards her destination will be Bonta. She was curious about what she might learn from Justice Knight, if any information he may have would guide her onto the right path to find her Dofus. It was the only lead she had, all thanks to the Bontarian master.

His duties brought him to Sadida and it were his duties which slightly delayed their journey, but she didn’t mind. She wouldn’t have felt right if she was to suddenly leave, still needing to say her goodbyes to various people. While Joris wrapped up his business with King Oakheart, she took the moment of solace to put her thoughts straight before seeking out her friends. There was much to think about and mentally prepare for and time was beginning to run short.

Alys nudged herself to continue her walk towards the palace gardens after putting the map away, her eyes peeled for any sign of Bebe. The guest quarters were empty after she headed back upstairs and there was no sign of the two servants Alys asked to watch over the girl, making her assume they were still outside by the lake. Hopefully Bebe was having a good time and wasn’t too much trouble for Renate and Canar. After all she went through… She deserved to just have fun, play and be a child.

A puzzled look washed over her when someone further along the path stopped in their tread when they saw her approach, her eyes meeting the Cra’s and widening a little in surprise when he flashed her a smile. It was Jourdain, the Cra captain she was introduced to in the throne room. He waited for her to approach before he nodded in a formal manner and kept his smile, greeting her kindly,” miss.” 

“Captain.” She returned his nod and smile when she slowed in her step, assuming the Cra wished to speak with her as he stayed where he was rather than be on his way. Their earlier introduction was short and hardly worth of note, so she would give him the time if he had anything he wanted to say to her. Besides, she didn’t want to be alone after what happened so a little chat was welcomed with open arms.

He seemed pleased enough with receiving her full attention and asked her without lingering,” do you mind if I join you on your walk?”

Join her? His request befuddled her and made her wonder, but she was quick to shake her head. “I don’t mind,” she answered without really knowing what exactly he wished for before inquiring,” do you wish to discuss tomorrow’s escort?” 

“No, nothing of the sort,” the Cra said with a dismissive waving of his gloved hand and a dry chuckle before he stepped up beside her with his hard leather helmet held under his arm,” I wish to join you for less political reasons. Basically, I picked up on the rumor that you got well acquainted with my brother.”

“Your brother?” Was he speaking of Fernand? Suddenly it clicked for the Eliatrope when she took in Jourdain’s face and thought about what he said. No wonder he looked familiar; this Cra shares the same eye and hair color with Fernand, not to mention the same jawline although he lacked a goatee. How did she not see the resemblance before in the throne room?

Jourdain nodded with a growing of his smile, having a pleasant twinkle in his eyes which caught her a little off guard. So unlike Fern… “Fernand is my younger brother,” he explained and added casually,” I was quite surprised when I heard he returned to Sadida, even more so about him accompanying a diplomat. I wasn’t certain if to believe it.”

“We traveled together for some time,” she said, intrigued by the sudden development. An older brother of Fernand’s. The similarities were uncanny the more she allowed herself to observe him as they walked down the path, but this man was a little rougher on the edges with a stubbly chin and jaw and some faint small scars adorning his nose and cheeks. His hair was tied back into a small ponytail rather than cut short, though some of the strands stuck free in the same fashion like Fernand’s hair did. They really were related. “I’m glad I met him. He has been a most reliable travel companion, especially during troublesome times through our journeys together.”

“Sounds like him,” Jourdain nodded,” he always was loyal to the people he bonded with, perhaps to a fault. I’m still surprised though, but in a good way. I didn’t expect him to return home anytime soon, so this is good news.”

He was indeed loyal, Alys could only agree with him. Fernand had his quirks and oddities but he knew where his priorities lie and what was right or wrong. She should have listened to him more often; he was mostly right, like with Royale and Gard. “I am on my way to see him. He had a long night… and with us parting ways tomorrow, I want to make absolutely certain he will be alright.”

“He’s not coming with?” Jourdain sounded surprised before a frown crinkled the space between his eyebrows,” he’s staying in Sadida?”

“That was the plan, unless he changed his mind.”

The Cra captain fell silent, the way he thoughtfully stroked his chin reminding her of Fernand and it made her smile. It was like seeing a whole different side of him and it oddly pleased her, though it did make her wonder as to why Fernand seemed to hesitate about returning home. Jourdain didn’t come across as a bad person, so what exactly had kept Fernand away from Sadida?

The warmth of her smile faded ever so slightly after she was incapable of making a single guess before she said while looking towards the glistening of water beyond the bushes and flowers they passed,” I don’t think he would have come here if we hadn’t crossed paths, but my duties led me here and it is one of the reasons why he followed. I do like to think he changed during our journey together, for the better. I mean, he absolutely didn’t trust me when first we crossed paths and with right; a lot was going on then. But now… ” She audibly smirked while her smile became a little crooked. “Saying goodbye won’t be easy.”

Jourdain nodded in agreement, understanding what Alys was talking about though he didn’t go deeper into the thought as something distracted him. There was a group of people ahead, a small group which was all but quiet. There was laughter and overdone squealing, the splashing of water almost drowning out the dramatic but feigned complaining. A little girl was running amok through the shallow water on the lake’s shore and chasing a chubby Sadida who tiptoed around while getting splashed with every sweep of water the girl sent at him with a wild flailing of her arms. While the spectacle was a real eyecatcher, it was someone else who distracted him. His grin grew wider when he noticed Fernand looking his way, the Cra standing beside another Sadida who was egging on the child to chuck more water at the one she was chasing.

“He hardly changed a bit,” Alys heard him say before he stopped walking and tilted his head to quietly sign for Fernand to come his way, the Eliatrope not leaving his side to not get in the way of what could be a reunion of family.

Fernand’s eyes narrowed when his older brother beckoned him over, the scowl he had having an edge of annoyance to it… But he shrugged with a visible sigh before he excused himself to Canar and made his way over to Alys and Jourdain, his eyes flickering in between them before he focused on Alys and said to her,” I’m glad to see you on your feet again. How are you feeling?”

Did he just ignore his own brother? Alys blinked while staring at Fernand, his disregard towards Jourdain baffling her. She cast an uncertain glance to Jourdain, her intention to not get in the way having backfired but that wasn’t her fault. She didn’t expect Fernand to channel his own brother out by using her as a diversion. Jourdain didn’t seem all too bothered by the cold shoulder, the knowing smile he held telling her that Fernand’s behavior wasn’t all that strange, or at least not as strange as she thought it to be. “I am doing much better, thank you,” she said while she hid her bandaged hand behind her back to not let it worry him,” and you? Have you rested up after…?”

“More or less,” he answered before he rose a brow when Alys’ gaze intensified and she seemed to motion for the Cra standing beside her with a slight tilting of her head, trying to be inconspicuous with it but not doing an all too good job. Was she really trying to push him to talk with Jourdain? What did she know, what did he tell her? He pulled a face of disinterest at her quiet urging though when the corners of her mouth pulled sharply down and she glared at him with a soft clearing of her throat, he couldn’t exactly pretend to not know what she was insinuating. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes and gruffly sigh before he finally looked at his brother. “Hey.”

Jourdain chuckled with a shaking of his head after receiving a rather cold greeting from Fernand before he stepped forward and grabbed for his shoulder to give it a loving shake,” I’m happy to see you too, little brother. Don’t ever change.” He gave Fernand’s shoulder a heavy pat before he straightened his back and continued talking, having a twinkle in his eyes once more,” I heard quite a few tales about you, like how you barged into the palace. If you wanted a welcome home committee, you could have written us beforehand instead of riling up the guards and risk getting thrown in a cell.”

“Very funny,” Fernand smirked before he caught Jourdain’s hand when the Cra held it up with a grin, the brothers tightly squeezing each other’s hands in a more brotherly greeting before Fernand cracked a smile and said with a tone of mockery,” at least I can boast it was to save a damsel. Can’t say you have anything to top that, now do you, big brother?”

“You would be surprised,” Jourdain retaliated with an amused grin and quickly added,” and eating those words faster than a wabbit makes babies.”

Alys took a small step back to let the brothers talk after a more playful mood unexpectedly snuck in, taking a moment to watch and see what Fernand was like around someone who was related to him. He seemed to be in good spirits, even after a wobbly start, her urgings not having done any harm. Good… While she believes family is important, she rather not sour the little time she had left with the Cra archer.

She remained silent when a sudden shift in behavior became noticeable, the way Fernand rubbed the back of his neck an all too familiar sight. Something made him nervous… He was showing the same reluctance he felt whenever he spoke to her about returning to Sadida and it worried her a little to see it.

Fernand opened his mouth before he closed it with a quiet grunt, the rubbing of his neck becoming firmer as his first attempt to speak up failed. He tried again, the words coming this time around with a mumble,” how are mom and dad?”

His brother’s upbeat attitude simmered down after hearing the question. “The usual, they haven’t changed much,” he answered after sighing through his nose, his smile holding a sympathetic edge to it though its strength had faded. Neither of the two Cra seemed to have the want to discuss their parents further and perhaps that was why Jourdain changed the subject after they stood awkwardly in silence. He drummed the top of his helmet as he dismissively shrugged his shoulders and said while leaning closer to Fernand,” so I heard the king mention something about you having a daughter. Does that mean you settled down with someone and are a father now, or did I mishear him?”

“I uhh…” A sudden red flushed over Fernand’s face and ears when the change of subject turned out to be embarrassing, his wide eyed gaze moving in between a grinning Jourdain and an amused looking Alys. What were they smirking about? His long ears lowered with his scowling, not liking how intrusive and curious his brother was so shortly after seeing him again. “I may or may not have adopted someone.”

“You adopted?” Jourdain sounded baffled, having to guess Fernand didn’t settle down though he should have known; Fernand wasn’t the most social Cra out there and picky about far too many things, even as a boy. Though adoption… Whatever got into him do such? He wasn’t against it, quite the contrary! He was intrigued and eager to hear the story and reason behind his brother adopting a child, but first… His surprised expression was quickly wiped away by a radiant smile when he searchingly looked around and asked,” so where’s my niece?”

Fernand let out a very long breath to calm down, the interest Jourdain had a little reassuring. He turned half around to look over to where Bebe was playing with the two servants before he rose a hand to his mouth and shouted,” Bebe, come here for a second.” The girl glanced back over a shoulder after she heard her name, her eyes large in curiosity before they squinted with her wide growing smile when she recognized a face in Fernand’s presence. 

“Alys! You’re back!” 

Bebe splashed some more water around when she quickly waded to dry land and ran over towards Fernand and Alys with a happy giggle, the girl soaking wet. She pushed her wet hair back across her scalp and behind her stubby horns after reaching the small group and brought herself onto her toes, a little out of breath. “Will you come swim with me?” she asked as she reached for Alys’ hand to grab it, though stopped herself when the bandages around the Eliatrope’s hand reminded her she was hurt. She instead balled her small hands into fists and bit her lip in excitement before she said as she hopped on the spot,” it’s really great here, and a lot of fun! And the water isn’t cold at all, it’s very nice to swim in. Like, really nice!”

Alys smiled at the girl, touched by her attempts to lure her into the water but after what happened before… She kept her smile to not worry anyone but her soul felt like it was tumbling backwards into a dark spiral, the panic she felt when she was dragged under by the river’s current grasping her hard and firm. It was still too fresh of a terror. Luckily for her, she didn’t need to answer Bebe. 

Fernand placed his hand on top of Bebe’s head like he usually would when wishing for her to calm down or listen, saying before Alys could muster the strength and will to answer,” there’s someone who wishes to meet you.”

Bebe kept rocking back and forth as she shifted her weight from her heels to the ball of her feet, far too worked up by all the play and the hope more fun was to come. She tried to calm down, however, especially when she realized what was expected of her. Her wide-eyed gaze crept up the long legs of the male Cra she didn’t know, taking in the pieces of leather armor he wore with the patches of chainmail before she rested her eyes on Jourdain’s face.

“Jourdain, please meet Bebe. I took her in after she lost her parents; she had no one else to look after her. Bebe, say hello to Jourdain,” Fernand said after he took his hand away from Bebe’s wet hair, sticking close by the girl in case she was frightened or uncertain of what to say or do. 

Jourdain adjusted the helmet he carried before his patient smile grew a little warmer and he bent a knee, making himself smaller for the young Osamodas. He held out a hand to Bebe in greeting before he said with a nod,” a pleasure. I’m your dad’s big brother, Jourdain, though you can call me uncle Joury, if you like.”

She looked at his hand in silence before she took it and gave it a shy shake, the introduction sinking in. The shaking of their hands slowly grew a little stronger the more his words processed and their meaning clicked, asking with surprise,” uncle Joury?... I have an uncle?” She checked in with Fernand to be certain, the nod he gave her helping everything fall into place for the girl. An uncle, a real one. Her face brightened up like the sun as she squealed with new excitement,” I have an uncle! Alys, I have an uncle!” She grabbed for Alys’ robes to tug and shake it as she brimmed with an uncontainable joy at the news she got more family than only Fernand, unable to keep still.

“And not _just_ an uncle,” Jourdain grinned as he leaned closer to Bebe to get in on her excitement and feed it some more, having fun with it,” you’ll also get an aunt, three cousins and two grandparents with this uncle package. How great is that?”

There was no end to Bebe’s squealing. She released the blue robes she clutched to throw her arms up in the air and jump around, hopping, skipping, spinning and rolling across the grass with kicking legs and flailing arms while she shouted,” I have a family! A family! A _big_ family! Renate, Canar! I have an uncle!”

“Awh, that’s nice, dear,” Canar called back from where he stood while Bebe wildly pointed towards Jourdain to make certain the two Sadida had seen him before she spun around and continued her loud celebration. 

“Three kids?” Fernand asked, seeming a little surprised by the number Jourdain mentioned while Bebe zoomed passed with a high pitched hollering and cackling.

The Cra nodded after he stood back up and let the Osamodas exhaust herself, focusing on his brother instead. “Ninette gave birth to a baby girl not too long ago. You missed out on a few things while you were gone, but you’ll catch up on everything eventually. No rush, right?”

Fernand’s ears lowered ever so slightly, though he nodded in response. “Right,” he muttered under his breath, not sounding all too convinced but he was keeping his thoughts to himself. He glanced to Alys, the Eliatrope seeming to listen with half an ear while she watched Bebe run around. Her bandaged hand and faded bruising didn’t go by unnoticed, though it was an improvement to how she looked during the night. 

“She’s a sweet thing.”

“Yeah…” Fernand agreed without much thought before it dawned on him that he responded with his outer voice while Jourdain wasn’t even talking about the Eliatrope, the realization hitting him like a smack in the face. He cleared his throat in the hopes nobody had picked up on his little slip up before he agreed once more, this time speaking of the young Osamodas,” she is.”

Jourdain smirked after Bebe finally flopped onto the ground and lay there panting, her excitement and energy finally having reached its limit. “Mom and dad would love her.”

“I can see dad warming up to her, but I’m not so sure about mom…”

“She may disapprove of a lot, but she loves grandchildren; she’s all over my kids, for instance. Besides, she will approve of you taking on some responsibility. It’s what she complained about the most.”

Another blow dealt under the belt though he deserved that one, even if it was unintentional. His relationship with his mother was exactly the best. “Right,” he muttered again, unable to disagree or object because Jourdain’s words were true. He did run from things… “I, uhh, what are you up to now?”

Jourdain looked up to the canopy, the sky having deepened in color. “I have to run over a few details with Master Joris for tomorrow’s escort and double check if the dragoturkeys will be prepped and ready before the night sets in, same for the carts. The detained are kept in stasis with sleeping pollen, so they shouldn’t give us any trouble, but another check-up wouldn’t do any harm. After that, I will go home, tuck my kids in and get some shut eye before I’m needed again in the morning.”

So busy. Alys stepped up beside Fernand to be a part of the conversation rather than stand a little off to the side like a third wheel, inclining her head ever so slightly after Jourdain summed up his busy schedule. “I am sorry for the inconveniences, Captain.”

“Ah no, there’s nothing you need to apologize for, Miss. It’s what I signed up for when I got promoted to captain and my duty to serve Sadida and Cra. Besides, the escort is something different for a change; usually I’m chasing after trickster polters or poaching bandits,” he chuckled before he rested a hand on Fernand’s shoulder and turned a little more serious,” I’ve got a lot to do, so I’ll leave you to it. Come visit if you need a place to stay, alright? Don’t be a stranger. Ninette and the kids will be happy to see you again and meet your little girl, so don’t think for a second you aren’t welcome.”

“Heh, I’ll try… Thanks.” 

Jourdain tapped his chest with a fist in salute as he grinned at Fernand before he politely bowed for Alys, the Eliatrope returning the curtsy. Bebe sat up the moment she noticed the Cra coming her way when he left the two, her smile growing. “I have to leave to do some work but I’m really glad to have met you, Bebe,” Jourdain said after he crouched before Bebe to talk with her,” make certain your papa there comes to visit soon, have you meet my wife and kids, eat some dinner with us, sleep over and whatever else. Kick his shins if he forgets, and if he complains about it, tell him uncle Joury told you to do it, alright?” 

“I’ll kick him extra hard if he forgets!” Bebe said as she punched the air before she shuffled up to her feet and curled her arms around Jourdain’s neck, hugging the Cra with a gratefulness everyone present could almost taste.

“Atta girl,” he grinned as he returned the hug and winked towards Fernand, having some fun with making certain his brother won’t disappear again like he did before. He gave her damp hair a ruffle before he got up and headed back towards the palace, needing to find a certain master. He could catch up with Fernand when duties weren’t getting in the way, and hopefully that would be sooner than later. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who had a few duties to attend to, however, as the two Sadida stirred once the family reunion was over.

“Most adorable,” Canar commented after he and Renate joined Fernand and Alys when the Cra captain took his leave, softly nudging Alys with his shoulder,” we should follow the captain’s example and go do our jobs before the princess gives us an ear full. Will you manage without us, flower?” 

“Yes, most definitely.” She took Canar’s hands into her own when a relieved sigh left her and she smiled at him and Renate,” thank you so much for looking after Bebe today, you two are lifesavers.”

“It was nothing, though you do owe us for entertaining the sweet girl. These leaves aren’t cheap, you know,” Renate dramatically pouted as he gave his skirt another wring, his tall grasshairdo hanging like a sickly flower on the top of his head after Bebe mercilessly bombarded him with water during their play. 

Alys softly laughed when she wrapped her arms around the two Sadida to hug them and gave them a grateful peck on their cheeks,” of course, anything you wish for. It’s the least I can do for all you have done for me, and Bebe.”

“Get well first, and stick closer to Master Joris so you’ll stay out of trouble,” Canar warned as he warmly returned the hug before pulling away to head back to the palace, his smile betraying he was jesting a little with his words,” until later, flower.” He gave her unbandaged hand a little squeeze before he wove goodbye with his fingers, swung his fur boa over his shoulder and walked away with swaying hips, his companion soon walking alongside him to gossip a little more.

And then there were three. 

The sudden calm which swept over the shore was welcomed, especially by the Eliatrope. Her whole posture eased once the leaving Sadida were out of sight, the exhaustion of the day creeping around behind her. She exchanged a glance with Fernand when he stood motionless beside her, appearing to be unsure of what to do or say. She too was at a loss. 

“Can we go for a swim now, Alys? Pretty please?”

Alys flinched when Bebe suddenly popped up in between her and Fernand and startled them by breaking the fragile silence, causing her to shuffle a little. “I… I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she stammered when Bebe gave her those big pleading eyes which were hard to resist,” but I can’t swim.”

“Alys is still recovering, Bebe. Don’t ask her to do strenuous things.”

That wasn’t what she meant, but she was glad for Fernand excusing her and giving the girl a reason as to why Alys couldn’t join her. She won’t go into further detail about her lack of swimming skills though it did hurt her a little to see Bebe pout after she was turned down. This was not how she wanted their last day together to end… With that thought, Alys bent down to take her shoes off and hold them in her unbandaged hand before she slowly walked towards the shore, eying the still and clear water of the lake. She hesitated, the same paranoia she felt when she drowned stressing her and making her muscles clamp up. 

There is nothing to fear, she told herself before she hooked a finger into the fabrics of her robes, then another, and another, until she gripped a handful of the blue cloth and lifted the skirts of her gown and overcoat to expose her feet. She shivered with a held breath when she took a step forward and dipped her toes into the water, a chill going all the way from her ankle to the top of her head and giving her goosebumps all over. The water wasn’t cold at all, but the memories of the previous day were and they came rushing too fast.

She took another step into the shallow water to fight against the struggle before her shoulders slumped and she tilted her head back to take a deep breath, allowing the calm of the moment and scenery to overwhelm her. She focused on the mud underneath her feet and between her toes, how soft it felt while it was still solid enough to stand on, or how the rippling of the disturbed water gently tickled her ankles. The water was pleasant and so were the smells and the view of the lake. No current which could sweep her away and drag her under, and no homicidal maniac which would see her dead. There truly was nothing to fear here.

“You were right, Bebe,” she said after she stood there in silence and glanced back over a shoulder to the girl, a smile tugging on her lips,” it really is nice.”

Bebe swelled with pride when she caught sight of her smile and the fact Alys still managed to indulge her request, even though it wasn’t exactly swimming. Her feet were in the water, so that was something at least! She placed her hands against Fernand’s behind before she started pushing against him and force him towards the water, saying with a strain in her voice as Fernand absolutely didn’t budge,” you too, Fern! Get in there!”

The Cra didn’t seem too bothered by all the pushing, his eyes cast upward towards the sky over the lake before he lowered his gaze down to Alys. He didn’t say a word, not even when she slightly tilted her head in a questioning manner when she caught him looking, though he did avert his gaze to avoid needing to answer her quiet question. “It is starting to get late,” he muttered to Bebe, not liking the day was almost over,” we should head back too.”

“Nooo, the sun is still up!” Bebe whined, her shoving and pushing becoming a little rougher,” I want to swim with you and Alys. Pleeeeease?”

Alys turned around to face the two on the shore while she still held her shoes and kept up her robes to keep them dry, saying to pick the girl’s side without forcing Fernand to go for a dip,” let her play in the water, Fernand. We can steadily make our way back while she swims along with us.” She rose her arm to gesture with her shoes towards the shore which formed the natural boundary of the palace gardens before she started to wade through the shallow water, enjoying the flow around her feet and ankles. It was relaxing and soothing, a welcome feeling after what she had to endure.

Fernand shook his head when Alys began to move away before he gave Bebe a nudge to let her go back in the water if she pleased, the girl quick with picking up on his hint. She sprinted into the water with a pleased grin before she doggy paddled towards Alys to follow her while Fernand stuck to dry land and kept his boots on. He crossed his arms over his chest as he matched himself to the Eliatrope’s pace, the woman seeming lost in her own little world while she watched the ripples she created and distorted her reflection.

“I didn’t know you knew my brother,” he spoke softly though loud enough to be heard by her, breaking the ice.

She tilted her head to the side so she could look to him while she continued to follow the edge of the water,” I don’t know him all that well, to be honest. I met him today when I had an audience with the king. He seems nice...” She ended the sentence with a questioning tone, uncertain if she was correct with her observation or if she had the wrong impression of the Cra’s brother.

“He is. As you may have picked up on, he is the more supportive relative I have. My parents are, well…” He shrugged, not wanting to finish what he initially was going to say. He instead looked back to make certain Bebe was nearby, the girl swimming in circles and blowing bubbles to amuse herself as Fernand and Alys walked far too slow for how fast she wanted to swim.

“Are they the reason you left and hesitated to come back...?” She asked the question carefully to not step on his toes, knowing this was the first time she inquired about his personal life. How odd she knew so little about him after the time they traveled together.

Fernand grimaced upon hearing her, seeming conflicted to answer. He looked down to the ground to weigh his words or think about what he would do in response before he answered honestly,” in part, yes, but there’s more to it.” He licked his lips in nervous thought before he straightened his back to not walk slouched and gain some more confidence. “Do you know about the Xelor attack on Sadida, not too long ago?”

It was Alys’ turn to grimace when Fernand’s question awakened a quiet chorus of sounds in the far back of her mind, the rhythmic ticking of clocks and gears trying to demand her whole attention. She swallowed while forcing herself to keep moving, not wanting to be frozen in place by old terrors which hadn’t haunted her since her nightmares began. “I-I do, yes,” she answered faintly,” I was there then, kept in stasis inside the Xelor’s Clock. His defeat was my freedom…”

“You were? Huh…” He took a moment to think about the information she reluctantly shared before he said,” we weren’t all too far away from each other then. Division seventy-four dealt with one of the several Grambo invasion points; we weren’t near the Clock, but we could see it tower over the trees in the distance. It’s strange to think you were inside of it while we tried to fight off the Grambos.”

“What happened…?”

He slowly shook his head, the memories of the battle flooding back to him and delivering punches he had felt far too often but could never get used to. “My battalion got overrun. We were archers, we stuck to the tree line for shelter and to grant those on the field cover fire, but the Grambos came from everywhere; they had a means of transport we were unfamiliar with and the numbers to overwhelm us. We didn’t stand a chance. When the horn for retreat was blown, it was already too late.”

The thin branch he pushed aside to clear his path creaked before it swung back when Fernand released it, its leaves rustling. The pebble he kicked away during his brooding bounces across the grass and landed in the water, disturbing the Eliatrope’s reflection further until the water calmed from the minor disturbance.

“You always hear the stories about how the Sadida troops withstood the Clock and saved their Tree of Life, but you hardly hear about the casualties, about who lost their lives and for what. People say I was lucky to have survived the onslaught and that my scars would heal eventually,” he said, sounding bitter before he reached for the sleeve he wore on his left arm to pull it slightly down, revealing pinkish colored scar tissue, perfectly hidden under the dark green cloth,” perfumed words of nonsense. Nothing will ever mend the loss of the people I trained with each day for years on end, of those I bonded with and considered friends and family. Nothing can erase the memories either…”

Alys’ eyes closed when Fernand spoke of scars and memories. She had them too, the mental and physical scars; she could sympathize about how certain scars never heal, or did with difficulty. She looked through her eyelashes to her chest, the faded scar below her collarbone still present. It weren’t the scars which hurt or were unbearable, but the memories and feelings tied to them and it was a pain not many people had experienced, or ever would.

“Because of the losses it suffered, division seventy-four was disbanded shortly after the battle was won and the damage was accumulated. Any seventy-four survivor would be placed within another division which suffered losses, to fill the ranks. Me though… I refused,” Fernand continued, still sounding a little bitter as he shared something he didn’t talk openly about before,” I didn’t exactly desert the army, but I wasn’t active in it either. I skipped training on purpose… I stayed at home to cope with what I lost or to try and sleep when nightmares had kept me up throughout the night. I was a mess and unable to get back into the swing of things again. After a while, my parents believed I had mourned enough and expected me to return to the ranks, but I wasn’t ready.” 

He slowed in his walking as he angrily balled a hand into a fist, though relaxed his muscles before he could tightly clench his hand, a defeated sigh leaving him. He could sense Alys’ worry, the woman having brought herself closer to the shore to lessen the distance between them and give him some quiet support while keeping her feet in the water.  

Her unspoken care and consideration of his personal space made him wryly smirk. “To be completely honest with you,” he shrugged, the darkness which hung over him letting up a little,” their urgings only made me resent my place in the army more. I wanted nothing to do with it anymore, so I left, as simple as that. I said my goodbyes, ignored my parents’ pleas and demands to stay and wandered off to Yurbut without a single idea of what I was going to do. All I wanted was to stay away from Sadida and the pain that was here, to live a different life and to stay out of trouble.”

“And here you are…”

“And here I am,” he chuckled with a nod, knowing the irony. He looked back to Bebe, the one thing which prevented him from living a life in solitude and led him on a path which brought him back home, the home he ran from. The girl was waving a reed around like an oversized Eniripsa’s wand while she waded waist deep through the water, trailing after him and Alys without knowing what the adults were talking about. Perhaps for the best… “I was hoping to not see any family members for a little while longer, so I could get used to the idea of being in Sadida again, but I didn’t expect Jourdain to be stationed at the palace, let alone to learn about me being here.”

Alys left the water when the path leading to one of the palace entrances was visible through the lush scenery, having managed to keep her robes dry during the peaceful wade along the edge of the lake  She continued to hold her shoes in her hand while she lingered before Fernand after their walk came to an end, his story having moved her. She never expected the reasons for his objections towards Sadida to be this complicated and deep, but she was proud he’d overcome the obstacles to grant Bebe a future. “Your brother approached me when I went looking for Bebe. He’d heard about you and what you did, so he was hoping he would find you if he was to come with me. Tomorrow, he will join Master Joris and me on our way to Cania, to escort us and the prisoners safely to the Justice stronghold.”

“Wait. You’re leaving?” 

His question and the tone of his voice startled her a little, the surprise he asked with confusing her until she reminded herself that Fernand was unaware of any plans she made with Joris this day. She hadn’t told him yet... Her eyes shot around when insecurity bubbled up and the hold on her shoes tightened before she met his leering gaze with a nervous swallow. “I am, yes... You knew this was going to happen, Fernand,” she said, her voice dipping down in volume as she didn’t wish to discuss it,” I came to Sadida to talk with Joris and you came with to give Bebe the home she deserves. Parting ways was a part of that plan… And now with my Dofus being in the hands of some madman, I have to go.”

“Maybe, yes, but I didn’t think you--” He shook his head after he interrupted himself with a huff, not wanting to make a scene while Bebe was in earshot,” so soon, after what you have gone through?”

“I have to, Fernand…” 

Her whole posture shrunk when a disappointed scowl shimmered through Fernand’s distraught expression, the worries about saying goodbye increasing before it spiked when Fernand suddenly brushed past her without a word said. She spun around to see where he was going while the urge to plead for him to not walk away burned in the back of her throat, though said nothing in the fear of angry rejection. She saw him take Bebe’s hand after the girl finally came out of the water and greeted him with a waving of the long reed, the young Osamodas oblivious to what was going on as she happily walked with him and skipped a little when he headed for the path.

Doubt made Fernand linger when Bebe reached for Alys with the reed to poke her while he wanted nothing more but to leave, but perhaps it was also guilt which prevented him from storming off in frustration after Alys made clear her mind was set on leaving. He huffed through his nose with a light shake of his head before he gave Bebe’s arm a gentle tug and said as composed as he possibly could to not involve the young girl in what was brewing,” let’s go eat something before it is bedtime, alright?”

“Potatoes?”

“I… guess?” He couldn’t fully cloak the uncertainty which kept on growing and perhaps it was why he didn’t dare to look to the quiet Eliatrope when Bebe cheered in anticipation of a potato themed dinner and started running towards the path with excitement, leaving the adults by themselves. Fernand bit the inside of his cheek as he looked after Bebe, sensing the solemn presence of Alys somewhat behind him. Was it really going to end for them on this note, after what they went through together? He kept his gaze down when he turned to Alys, clearly hesitating before he said quietly,” I will seek you out in the morning. Please don’t leave before I do…” 

All she could do was close her eyes and hang her head after he walked away to follow Bebe, leaving Alys by herself at the edge of the lake while the sun slowly dipped below the far horizon. Now she truly didn’t look forward to any goodbyes which may follow the next day… not if this was his reaction to her leaving. Hopefully the night would calm Fernand’s thoughts, for she wanted nothing more but to leave Sadida without any arguments following her.

Tomorrow, she told herself as she put on her shoes and cast one last glance towards the lake, the calm surface reflecting the pink and dark blue sky of dusk, tomorrow will be better after some getting rest… if she could find any rest this night.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

There is no rest for the wicked, as the saying goes. The night was all but peaceful, though most residing within the massive tree palace were unaware of the ongoings, mostly due to sleep or other distractions. A shadow was lurking and sneaking about, moving swiftly and escaping the ever watchful eye of the Bontarian ambassador as his attention was elsewhere, like making certain a particular someone would be safe and well this night, no matter her restless slumber.

One guard went down before twilight could set in, then another and another, all still breathing but unable to sound the alarm. The shadow was nimble and precise in its search, incapacitating anyone who stood in its way with a skillful hand until it found what it was looking for.

The vine pods stood aligned against the prison walls, all neatly in a row. There wasn’t a single sound or a sign of movement within the prison ward, the captives within the pods all sedated with the magic of sleeping pollen. 

Gard took the remaining crooked horn from his Psychopath mask to wedge it in between the tightly wrapped vines of the pod he examined and pry them apart, though leaned back when a small puff of pollen seeped free from the opening he forcefully created. The weak light from the lanterns and illuminating flowers and moss revealed an unfamiliar face within the darkness of a pod, still soundly asleep. Gard’s eyes narrowed behind the mask he wore before he applied more force to make the gap larger, once more examining the captive to guess their identity before the sharp end of the wooden horn plunged into the poor captive’s chest without much hesitation.

No sound escaped the dying feline woman as she remained subdued by the pod’s pollen, her crimson attire turning a darker red while she breathed her last breath. 

Onto the next pod to pry it open and see who or what it held, a chain of actions Gard repeated several times while he left a trail of damaged pods and bodies behind, bodies he made out of petty revenge. He didn’t keep count, his focus on what he may find each time he managed to stick the bloodied end of his improvised weapon between the vines and spread them far enough apart. 

The routine was abruptly broken when a black hand suddenly lashed out through the narrow crack he had only just created in a pod, causing Gard to flinch in mild startle and lean away as fingers were frantically grabbing and clawing the air. He calmly took a step back, the rasping and wheezing from within the pod sounding dry and angry while whomever within wildly stirred, the pollen hardly having an effect on whomever it was. The freed hand started to tear and pull on the parted vines in an attempt to make the narrow crack larger before it retracted back inside and a large white eye appeared, glaring through the crack at the Masqueraider before it grew even larger with shock.

“Ahh, _crap_ ,” Royale’s familiar voice sounded from within the pod after she recognized the white and red visage of Gard’s mask, a cough following before the tone of her hoarse voice turned darker and more rough,” come to finish the job or are you here to bail me out? Whichever it is, someone’s going to bloody pay for screwing me over.”


	38. Stay

 

The soles of her shoes clacked against the wooden floors of the corridors and walkways as she ran as fast as she could muster, a wild and scared look in her large eyes. Her fur trimmed overcoat was still open and loose as she haphazardly got dressed to rush out of the guest room and hurry downstairs, the loose cloth billowing behind her while she held the skirt of her gown up to run without trouble. She could hardly breathe, panting and gasping for air to keep herself going while her body and spirit begged of her to slow down. She was still tired, not having fully recovered yet and needing rest, but there was no time. 

Dawn painted the sky and colored the halls she traversed orange and pink, the warm colors leading the way to very ill news. 

She was woken from her sleep mere minutes ago by an urgent knocking and three guards standing on the threshold to inform her of what had happened during the late hours of the night. While she couldn’t believe it, she didn’t question them about the grim news and got dressed as quickly as she could before she hurried to the crime scene in the prison ward.

The wonder where Joris was crossed her mind before it was overshadowed by worry for the well-being of everyone she cared about, friends who were within the palace and therefore in harm’s way if whoever had broken in was out for more blood than the detained. Those poor souls… No matter what they did to her in their hideout, they didn’t deserve to die. How many lives were taken while she was asleep?

The sight she found wasn’t as gruesome as the massacre she stumbled upon in the underground ruins, but it still made her stomach turn. A few heads reared when she arrived unannounced in the central hall of the palace’s so-called dungeon with haste and clasped her hands over her mouth at seeing the dark color of blood staining the prison cell floors and opened pods. Some of the vine cocoons were still sealed, but most were shredded, torn apart or partially damaged. There wasn’t a body in sight, each of them already carried outside to be buried so their death could be meaningful to the honored flora of Sadida, but the lingering signs of death were all too clear. 

Joris, who had been present in the ward since shortly after the alarm sounded and ended his watch over the sleeping Eliatrope ambassador, was chillingly calm for the situation, though the look in his eyes was hard like steel. What had happened was most unfortunate and complicated many things. Prince Armand was most displeased by what had happened in his home and his father shared the same opinion, albeit more reserved to not make matters worse. While the guards tended to the fallen, Armand wasted his time with giving Joris an earful of complaints, blaming the involvement of Eliatropes once more for the turmoil in Sadida. Luckily for Alys, the prince had already taken his leave to bring the issue up with his father and the council; she didn’t need to endure his anger, for now at least.

“Are you certain someone from outside did this?” the master asked one of the guards while he kept a close eye on Alys as she was approached by the Cra captain and two other Cra infantrymen who were a part of the escort to the Justice stronghold.

“Not fully certain, however, only one of the prisoners is missing and their pod was damaged from the outside, just like the others. Someone either helped them to escape or, well… didn’t finish the job.”

His eyes narrowed when the guard’s information matched with what Joris discovered when he did his own investigation of what may have happened during the night, though the situation was still inconclusive. “How many survived?” 

“Only four,” the guard gestured towards the four pods which held the remaining survivors, the number severely less in comparison to the amount they brought in the day before.

“Is the Sacrier we apprehended among the survivors?”

“Negative, and neither among the deceased. She is the sole escapee.”

He glanced past the edge of his hood towards Alys while he clenched his jaws, the bad news piling up further and further. The Sacrier was trouble, something he knew to be true since the moment he first met her in one of the small Bontarian prisons. That she wasn’t among the survivors of the deceased wasn’t in anyone’s favor except for her own. “There has been no trace of her or her possible partner in crime?” 

“Not yet, but we currently have men searching the forest. So far there have been no reports of any suspicious activity or any tracks of the escapee.”

What could he possibly do with this? He wasn’t certain. Joris nodded in thanks towards the guard and to quietly dismiss him, returning to his thoughts while he stood on the side from the current ongoings. His eyes kept creeping towards the Eliatrope, the look of dismay she held while she listened to the Cra captain putting him on edge. 

Was Sadida still safe? Were they safe? He made the bold guess they were. Whoever murdered these apprehended fanatics was long gone, meaning there was nothing left of interest for them in Sadida. However, that they left didn’t mean others wouldn’t come looking for any of the survivors, if they caught wind of where they were. The underground ruins were nothing but a temporary hideout, the main hangout of these people in a different location, or so Joris guessed as their so-called boss was elsewhere during the raid. One thing was certain; the sooner these detained were left in Justice Knight’s capable hands, the better it was for Sadida, Bonta, Alys, and others.

He turned around once he made up his mind and walked over to the small group, taking in how Alys’ chest heaved and lowered with the deep but quick breaths she took while she listened to whatever Jourdain could tell her, the woman still looking fatigued. She must have run all the way here after hearing the news… Foolish with her need for rest and recovery, but he couldn’t blame her; he knew she cared and worried far too much to pay heed to her own needs and this situation wasn’t something she could easily ignore or be nonchalant about. Of course she hurried down here as fast as she could without draining her Wakfu.

“Lady Alys.” His calling was soft but still with a tone of urgency to not be dismissed too quickly, the attention he received in turn from the Eliatrope and the Cra captain rather swift after their briefing dulled down with the master’s interruption. He stepped before them though solely spoke with Alys to inform her of what was next,” we must depart with the survivors as soon as we’re able and lead any further trouble away from Sadida. Believe me when I say that I do not expect anything more to follow, not with how this ended, but we should not take any risks.”

She hesitated to give a vocal response to his plan and reasoning, the uncertain look she slid Jourdain’s way only met with silence. The captain already knew what was expected of him and his men and he agreed. Alys visibly swallowed before she faintly nodded and surrendered to the hopelessness she felt, knowing she couldn’t mourn or regret what had happened at a time like this,” of course.”

Joris lowered his head a little to look up to the Eliatrope ambassador from under his drawn down eyebrows, reading her like an open book. She was struggling... She wasn’t strong enough after what she faced in the underground ruins, something he understood and had sympathy for. He would give her a little more time to regain her bearings before she had to fully commit herself to the future again. “Please gather all your things, say goodbye to whomever you wish,” he said and gestured towards the outside,” I will have a final word with the king and assist the captain with preparing our departure. I will come find you when we are ready to depart.”

It truly was happening; the time to leave had come. Alys grimaced at the reality Joris reminded her off before she nodded in understanding and left the prison ward without another word said, finding herself to be speechless. What could she possibly say? She felt numb as she walked away, the pace she kept up firm and fast to not waver. She listened to the rhythm of her footsteps to keep any pressing worries at bay, counting the steps but not keeping track of the correct numbers. She couldn’t count the guilt away, even if she wanted to.

Where to go? First the guest room she was generously given many months ago to get her pouch and other robes, then say goodbye to Renate and Canar and then… and then… 

Her fast pace slowed down until Alys came to a stop and her shoulders dropped, her vision hazy as tears welled up. A shuddering breath left her through her slightly parted lips, the weight she carried growing immensely heavy as nothing could distract the grim truth. People died, and for what? A Dofus? Her? Revenge? For the heck of it? Nothing was worth taking a life for. _Nothing_.

The flat of her hand hit the wooden pillar with a dull smack when a spike of anger snapped her out of her lull and made her lash out at what was nearest, the hit sending a whining pain from the tips of her fingers all the way to her upper arm. She bit down hard on her lip to hold back the sob which was growing in her throat before she clenched her tingling hand into a fist and knocked it against the pillar once more, slowly inching closer with shaking shoulders. 

Alys pressed her forehead against the wood while she ground the side of her fist against the smooth surface, her face twisted in agony. All she felt was pity and guilt for the ones who harmed her and stole her brother away. She couldn’t make this right in any way, the losses already done and set. All there was left was to continue on without knowing who was responsible for the taken lives or what the real reason behind the vile act was, but she couldn’t possibly grin and bear this. They deserved better, no matter criminals.

Goddess, this was all wrong. 

She wiped her tears away with a quiet sob, the bandages wrapped around her hand soaking up the salty droplets before she leaned herself fully against the pillar to take a moment of respite. She couldn’t be seen wandering through the tree palace with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks, instead needing to carry herself with higher spirits. She owed it to everyone who stuck out their neck for her… At least nobody of Sadida got hurt with what had happened and that was as important as the lives lost. A small light in the dark.

“Alys?”

The saying of her name was soft, almost kind, but the uncertainty in his voice overclouded it. Fernand came into view when Alys turned her head to see who was approaching, the Cra coming her way with a tilted head of worry. He didn’t touch her even though he held a hand up as if he was going to. She wiped the last remainders of tears away before she showed him the faintest of smiles, words escaping her but then she didn’t need to say anything.

“I heard what happened. Are you alright?”

The smile she managed to make died off far too quickly, the heavy feeling in her chest returning. She nodded to not keep him waiting, to give him an answer to ease his worries before she asked,” where is Bebe?”

Fernand lowered his hand with a deep accompanying sigh while he lingered behind the Eliatrope. “I left her safe in the guest quarters. I didn’t want her to see or hear… things,” he reluctantly explained,” not after what I heard. Is it even true?”

“Very…” Alys grimaced when she spoke the truth,” someone murdered more than half of the people the Sadida detained. It’s horrible… why would anyone do such a thing?”

The Cra wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing that rubbing salt in her wounds wouldn’t do anyone good even though the words burned on his tongue. He could guess why and he bet it was similar to the reason as to why she was nearly killed by that wretched Sacrier. He clenched his jaws when he saw her watery eyes as she slowly shook her head, her tears returning swiftly after she asked the question. “Hey, no, it’s okay,” he said as he reached for her and placed his hands on her shoulders, his actions having a nervous edge to them. He looked around to find a place where they could get some privacy when Alys brushed the back of her fingers over her eyes to stop herself from crying again before he said to her,” this way, come.”

He led her further down the walkway before guiding her onto the massive flower which would bring them a few floors up, their walk quiet and tense. It was surprising how much free reign they had, especially after what happened in the prison ward. The ambassador truly had special treatment in this place, something he knew about but didn’t believe at first. Would he have pictured himself in this position after the first day they met? Probably not.

The observatory deck close by the council room of the Sadida palace was empty, to Fernand’s relief. He had already released Alys even before they started walking, once more lingering behind her while she somberly made herself decent and wiped her eyes. She broke away from him the moment the open space of the deck presented itself, her desire to soak up the warmth of the sunlight urging her on towards the deck fencing. Fernand followed, though deliberately kept some distance to not suffocate the Eliatrope while she felt like she did.

“This might not be the best time,” he started after Alys’ shoulders and chest rose with a deep inhale of air and lifted a hand to gently touch one of the trumpet-like flowers which crept around the beams and pillars holding up the leafy overhang,” but I’m glad you didn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

Alys lowered her gaze after she listened to Fernand, her finger absentmindedly stroking the velvet petal of the white and pinkish flower. She sought calmth in the smallest things, like the scent and soft texture of the flower, but there was far too much brooding around her to find some peace of mind and heart. “I was on my way to gather my things and say goodbye to everyone,” she said as she lowered her hand and glanced over a bare shoulder to the Cra,” I’ll be leaving very soon…”

“Do you have to?” 

His question made the air still with a sudden figurative drop in temperature, the bafflement written all over Alys’ face while she stared at him with big eyes and a confused frown.

Fernand visibly hesitated after seeing her reaction before he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and said as he came closer,” leave, I mean?” He stepped up beside her, his obvious uncertainty far too thick; it made them both nervous. He stammered as he sought for the words, unable to take back what he blurted out. “I know we haven’t known each other for all that long, but we’ve gone through a lot together. It doesn’t feel right to part ways, not yet at least… and not like this.”

The woman in blue remained silent while he spoke and the silence remained even after he forced himself to stop talking. She wasn’t speechless, for her mind was full and racing, many thoughts passing by and wishing to be acknowledged, but no words formed in her throat. She felt… void. What could she possibly say to his suggestion?

“Master Joris can do all this on his own,” Fernand continued to lay all his cards on the table, knowing this was his last chance to speak his mind and perhaps change hers,” he’s capable enough. It’s over too, you don’t have to help him with this mess anymore. You can stay here in Sadida and recover in peace, spend more time with Bebe and maybe live a less hectic life. You don’t have to go.”

“Fern…” The quiet saying of his name silenced him and made him straighten up in his posture while he hung from her lips to await what she had to say. She looked pained when she locked eyes with him, a hint of sadness present while she softly spoke,” thank you, I know you mean well and I truly feel grateful for you wanting the best for me, I do… I would love to stay and forget, to not have these responsibilities and live a normal life, but…” She shook her head, a sigh escaping her. “But I can’t. My brother-- _brothers_ need me, my people need me. I can’t run away from my mistakes, nor the hardships I have to face to ensure a future for myself and everyone I look after. Everyone I care for…”

His anxious expression twisted in disbelief, though he quickly wiped it off his face to not say or do anything he might regret. “But who cares for you, Alys? Look at what happened to you.” He motioned down to her bandaged hand and bruised neck with his eyes alone, trying to make her aware of the harm which was inflicted upon her been though he didn’t have to; she was still afflicted, no matter the healing she received. “You almost lost your life. Is all this really worth ciphering yourself away for?”

She hesitated, her lips parting to speak but no words came. Her eyes wandered to try and find an answer in the nearby surroundings but deep inside she knew what she had to say. She rose her gaze to meet his once more, looking a little scared and shameful before she uttered a single word,” yes…”

He took a small step back when surprise slapped him hard in the face, staring at the Eliatrope in disbelief while his shoulders lowered in defeat and disappointment. He didn’t expect her to be this stubborn, or to turn his words down, not with showing her the truth behind the sacrifices she was making.

“I am sorry, Fern, but I have to find my Dofus and continue my duties, no matter the cost. Please understand…”

“I understand, I do, but... you can do all that here, without needing to get further involved in all the bad things which followed us on our journey,” he pressed before he took her upper arms and leaned closer to plead,” all that is over, you don’t have to deal with it anymore. It can be out of your hands if you just let it. Enjoy a better life, stay with me and Bebe… please.”

Finally she was speechless. All she could do was stare at him, his straightforwardness and pleading having stumped her completely. She shook it off ever so slightly when his hold on her arms somewhat tightened and she managed to blink, stammering as her pained grimace returned,” Fern, I--”

“Please.” It was all he said before he brought himself closer and narrowed the distance between them, his hands keeping her in place while he closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head to the side, bringing his face dangerously close to hers.  

Her lips parted as she could feel herself lean away from him when he came closer and felt his warm breath against her lips, a certain desire screaming inside of her to give into his unexpected advance and let it happen, but the feeling was nothing compared to what was pressing down on her conscience; this was wrong. 

She rose a hand in between them to gently stop him before he was able to draw her into the kiss he wished to give, averting her gaze to not witness his reaction. She kept her eyes down as she felt the tip of his nose brush against her fingers while he lightly flinched in surprise to her quiet rejection before she whispered to him,” I am sorry…”

Fernand stared at her hand before he looked at her face, the grip he had on her arms weakening while he processed what had happened. She pushed him away. He visibly swallowed while unable to take his eyes off her before he slowly nodded and reclined, releasing her arms. He should have known… He inhaled deeply through his nose to not make a scene and said with a croak in his voice as it broke,” I am sorry too…” He saw her look at him from between the wheat colored bangs which hung before her face while he apologized, seeing her hesitate before she lowered her head back down along with the hand she had used as a barrier to reject his confession. 

A moment of silence fell in between them, the discomfort and disappointment developing far too quickly for their taste. He had hoped that this daring approach would change her mind, have her be his in some way. He was a fool for hoping such, but he couldn’t help but wonder one thing.

“Is there someone else…?” 

The question made her heart beat even faster than it already did, the rapid beat thumping in her ears while she stared at the grass which grew from the cracks in the floor panels, too afraid to look Fernand in the eye. Was there someone…? Her eyes fell to a close as the curtains of objection and denial were pushed aside by the situation at hand, not wishing to lie to the one who had developed feelings for her; she had been lying to herself all this time already… The cycle had to end somewhere. 

The little but slow nod she gave as an answer was enough for Fernand, the Cra backing off with another few steps before he mimicked her slow nod and balled his hands into tight fists. “I see…” He sounded bitter as he leered at the ground before he closed his eyes and inclined his head to her, moving stiffly as he somewhat bowed. “Take care of yourself, Alys,” was all he said before he nodded once more and shot her one final look before he turned around and took his leave, not glancing back.

He was soon gone, leaving Alys by herself with awful feelings of regret and guilt. She pressed her fingers against her quivering lips to contain anything she might say or do, feeling like she was frozen in place. She didn’t mean to insult him or be ungrateful for all he had done for her during their time together, but she had to be honest, mostly with herself. A shame he couldn’t handle the truth better, or accept that she made her decision long before they crossed paths. Though… was this truly the path she was taking? Did she have to go through all this loss so others could gain a life of their own?

Goddess, her small group of companions truly had fallen apart. There was nothing left of it… 

She clasped her hands over her face to hide her grief, sobbing into her hands while she felt angry at herself for souring a precious goodbye and a budding friendship by thinking about the future and her responsibilities. Why was everything so complicated? Why were feelings complicated? Why did it have to be like this? Too many questions with no answers, life was cruel that way.

A soft sound which didn’t belong in the lush scenery surrounding her made Alys stifle her own sounds of sadness, the mild startle making her heart jump. She took her hands away to quickly turn her head and see what the source of the soft tapping sound was, finding the small master standing on the threshold of the deck, the back of his hand resting against the wood of the entry’s frame. His appearance was sudden and something she couldn’t fully comprehend so shortly after she turned Fernand down, her mind still stuck in the upsetting downwards spiral. She swallowed as she stared at him with her lips firmly pressed together to stop them from quivering, looking like she was seeing a ghost.

Joris’ eyes were on her while he remained where he was to not intrude, but he kept his head low for reasons she couldn’t guess about. “Are you ready to go?” His question broke the fragile silence between them, sounding sympathetic though still urging enough to not make light of the current situation as he had a schedule to keep to. 

Alys felt uncertain about what to do or say in response, finding the master’s timing peculiar although she considered it a good kind of timing too. It was a strange feeling… “Yes, please,” she said with a trembling voice after she wrapped her arms around her waist to hug herself, not wishing to crumble or tell Joris what happened on this observation deck. She wanted to leave and have him take her away from this place, away from this awful feeling, this awful morning, these awful new memories.

All he did was nod, not asking her any questions or fish for the reason behind her current state. He patiently waited for her to approach him before he led the way, staying close to her while he walked in front. “We shall fetch your belongings,” he observantly said without looking back, having cleverly noticed Alys didn’t have her pouch on her,” and then head for the rendezvous point by the stables. Captain Jourdain and his men are waiting for us.”

She sobered a little while she clung to everything he said and took his words as a distraction from what had occurred, taking in the plan of action he laid out. It was a simple one, but there was a small problem with it. “I-I still need to see the king and apologize…”

“His Majesty Sheran Sharm understands the situation,” Joris cut in to ease one of the Eliatrope’s worries,” and wishes us luck for what lies ahead while trusting nothing related to the Brigands incident will befall the Sadida kingdom in the future. Bonta will compensate for any damage done to Sadida property, as the Malaphar case is in my and Justice’s hands ever since his escape from the Justice stronghold.”

That didn’t sound right. Alys frowned after hearing Joris sum up Bonta’s responsibility and involvement with the whole ordeal, wondering why the Eliatropes weren’t included in any way, or more specifically… why _she_ was excluded from the responsibilities. Wasn’t it her Dofus and her not thinking things through which brought trouble to Sadida? “I need to compensate too,” she said as she hurried forward to be able to look at Joris, looking a little offended,” neither you or Bonta should shoulder this alone, or without me. It was _my_ mistake.”

Joris didn’t slow down but he did look back at her when she walked alongside him, meeting her inquisitive glare. “You just made an allegiance with Sadida, Alys. Do you wish to put that in jeopardy so quickly after signing the agreement and accepting a piece of their kingdom?” He caught her off guard, his reasoning making sense. He saw her denial shimmering through the consideration, however, something he understood but they needed to be careful in what they were going to decide on doing,” make up for it by keeping your promise of loyalty to Sadida and continue your duties. Besides, you have an allegiance with Bonta to bring to fruition; do not risk it over this.”

This was so frustrating. Nothing was feeling right this day, neither going right. 

He grimaced when he caught her hand curling into a fist and pressing against her thigh as they walked, noticing it was shaking. She had a lot on her plate, didn’t she? He knew perhaps more than he let on, but there were certain things he had to keep to himself, all to keep the peace. Nevertheless, Alys needed reassurances and comfort, something he wasn’t certain he could give her at this time. He tried though. “Soon you will meet Justice Knight and you will be able to ask him about Malaphar. Any information he may be able to give you will bring you closer to finding your brother.”

She didn’t wish to think about the man behind the scenes, the leader of the people who couldn’t defend themselves when their lives were taken. She was still overcome by the guilt, feeling responsible for their deaths. If she hadn’t chased after Gard, she wouldn’t have been captured, nobody had to save her and the detained wouldn’t have been killed. And then Fernand… Goddess, it was difficult to see the positive in any of this.

“Was it our fault those people died, Joris?” she asked as they approached the guest room she stayed in,” could we have prevented it?”

“I am not sure,” he honestly answered while he waited for her to enter and get her things, staying out in the hallway to not slow down her packing. He continued talking when she left the room with her pouch in her hands, the Eliatrope having been swift with taking all she had and needed,” but what I do know is that they made their decision. They chose that criminal path willingly and devoted themselves to it; it was a fate bound to end on a sour note.” His eyes were on the shiny glass of the pin presented on her chest as he tried to read her, to guess what she was thinking or truly feeling. “Sometimes these things are out of our hands, no matter what we do or wish we had done differently.”

It was the only consolation he could give her. Of course she was blaming herself for what happened, it was in her nature to be this forgiving and selfless, but he did hope she could make peace with it soon.

Alys didn’t seem convinced but at least she listened and weighed his words and their meaning rather than discard it in her grief. It was something to think about, another lesson to earn from and she did hold his advice in high regard, higher than most at least. “Let’s go…” she said quietly as she surrendered herself to needing to accept this was how things were, the desire to leave all this behind burning strong. 

Towards the stables they went, neither leading the other as they knew the way. There was no sign of Fernand, Armand or the king, to Alys’ biggest relief, though she couldn’t help but feel that matters were left unfinished. Maybe someday, when she returns to Sadida, she can make amends and hopefully salvage what she lost this day.

Jourdain was already present by the stables, several of his men prepping their dragoturkey mounts while others stood waiting by the cart which contained the four pods which survived the onslaught. The Cra captain signaled for his soldiers to get in position the moment he saw the two ambassadors approaching, those on foot scurrying towards the nearby treeline to scout ahead and grant any cover fire from the trees, if needed. 

“I saved you a seat,” Jourdain joked in good manner as he formally held a hand out to Alys after gesturing for the front of the cart. He helped her onto the cart so she could take a seat after she accepted his kind gesture with a small appreciative smile before he nodded to Joris to quietly inform him all was ready; it was time to go. The master returned the nod as he waited for Alys to be seated before he climbed onto the bench to sit next to her, the driver seated on her other side another one of Jourdain’s men. “Let’s move out!” Jourdain shouted after he got in the saddle of his steed, the dragoturkeys and cart getting into motion after the order was given.

Alys glanced back towards the Tree of Life when the cart rolled forward and the driver steered the dragoturkey onto the path leading off the palace grounds, the sight of the grand palace bringing a heavy feeling to her heart. She lightly touched her chest, pressing her fingers into the brown fur of her overcoat to soothe the aching she felt before something caught her attention and made her stomach drop.

Far in the distance, visible between the branches of the surrounding trees, was the Osamodian girl she had looked after throughout her journey. Bebe stood upon one of the walkways which ran along the massive trunk of the Tree of Life, shouting at the top of her lungs from what Alys could see but couldn’t hear as the distance muffled the girl’s words. A goodbye maybe, or an outspoken wonder as to why she was leaving without saying anything.

The Eliatrope turned further in her seat and rose a little as she stared with wide eyes towards the blue and white speck which was growing smaller the further the cart drove away, the aching she felt in her chest only increasing. Her rejection of Fernand had taken away the chance to say goodbye to Bebe, to tell the girl to be strong and look after the stubborn Cra, and knowing this hurt. She bit her lip to fight back the tears which stung behind her eyes before she stretched up an arm to at least wave towards the shouting girl, the only kind of goodbye she could give as her new journey had started and there was no turning back. 

Hopefully she could forgive her for leaving like this…

A breathless but sad chuckle left her when the girl climbed onto the banister she stood by and rose both her arms, quickly waving them from side to side to wave back before she cupped her hands around her mouth to continue shouting, even though Alys couldn’t hear her.

Soon enough the trees blocked her view, the bitter goodbye coming to an unsatisfying close. She slumped back down onto the cart seat with a lowering of her shoulders and hidden wings, searching for one final glimpse of the girl but the denseness of the forest was unforgiving. “It is better this way,” she said under her breath after she noticed Joris was watching her and cocked his head in sympathy, though she didn’t believe her own words. If only Fern understood why she had to do this… then this departure would have gone very differently. 

Joris bowed his head to lean a little closer to Alys without impeding on her personal space, saying to her to ease her conscience,” you will see her again, someday.”

Someday. Perhaps, yes. She grimaced as she found it hard to believe the possibility was there with how she and Fernand parted ways, but at least there was a chance, no? She couldn’t deny that. She lowered her gaze down to her lap to not linger on the regrets before she softly smiled to Joris and whispered,” thank you.” At least he was with her, the one she trusted and looked up to, the one she thought about when she answered Fernand’s question after turning down his advances. As long as the master was by her side, she could take anything head on… it was a nice feeling.

He smiled back at her before he made himself more comfortable on the bench, the ride to Cania plains going to be a long one. It would give him the time to think about things, to talk with her or to just enjoy her company. They were safe and well protected, the Cra captain and his men alert and at the ready for any sign of danger while they escorted the cart’s cargo and two ambassadors to the Justice Stronghold. He didn’t expect any trouble to come knocking during the trip, but he won’t make himself too comfortable just in case.

A calm ride, just what was needed.


	39. Justice

It almost felt like the silence before a storm, but it lasted for longer than anticipated. Perhaps too long. Was there no trouble on the horizon for once, no storm to prepare for? Hard to believe… The breeze was gentle and just the right temperature, not too chilly, humid or warm. The sun was shining, the white puffy clouds above not a bother whenever they crept before the sun and cast a shadow across the grassy plains. The company was even better, at least in the Eliatrope’s opinion. The Cra captain turned out to have a sense of humor, his men included, and even Joris seemed to be in a good mood.

After they left the denseness of Yurbut’s forests and marshes behind, the escort group became less tense and cautious. While the archers remained alert and kept an eye on the surroundings for any sign of danger, they no longer sought cover in the trees or the tall grass and stuck close together as they crossed the Cania plains. One even tried to get a song going, urged on by the pleasant atmosphere and the sunny weather but only he knew the melody… or was the only one not embarrassed to sing a tune. 

This was just what she needed after the troubling times in Yurbut and Sadida. A change in scenery and company alike to take her mind off things. Jourdain was a chatterbox, as Alys figured he was after spending some time with him the day before, the Cra talking about the smallest things like the weather, his family, or how he should have taken the other saddle instead of the one he’d mounted his steed with. It was mostly casual banter but she welcomed it.

The plains were immensely vast, to her surprise. She expected the distance to the Justice stronghold to be shorter, but after they followed the sand roads for several hours with no end in sight, she dared to ask Joris the famed question; were they there yet, or at least close? He reassured her they would arrive soon but there wasn’t a tower in sight, neither what could be considered a stronghold. Would they reach their destination before the sun would set? It was starting to grow late.

Alys looked up from the braid she was weaving with her hair when a sudden change shifted through the peaceful atmosphere. The dragoturkeys seemed alerted by something, the creatures looking around and shuffling with unease, grunting, and huffing in what best could be described as fright. Something had riled them up and it brought tension back to the small traversing group, the wonder as to what was startling the dragoturkeys beginning to rise.

“Captain!” Jourdain tugged on the reins of his mount to keep it steady while pressing his heels and stirrups into the dragoturkey’s sides, his attention turning towards one of his men who came running. “Something fast is approaching!”

Joris stood up on the cart’s bench when one of the Cra brought news and shed some light on the dragoturkeys' strange behavior, the Eliatrope seated beside the master gazing with tightly pressed lips to where the alerted Cra came from. Jourdain rose a brow before he exchanged a glance with Joris, nerves beginning to spike. “Trouble?”

The Cra scout shook his head,” uncertain, sir. We can’t identify it.” He pointed with his bow towards the hilly landscape behind him, the view far too calm for the warnings given. “What we do know is that it is large, fast and heading in this direction."

A trail of dark moving smoke was visible over the horizon, the sight of it concerning enough for the captain to jump into action, or at least take precautions. “Arm yourselves, men, just in case,” he ordered after his men came closer to await his command,” we must defend the cart and its cargo at any cost.”

Alys sat up to catch a glimpse of what exactly was spewing the smoke before she asked with a slight tilting of her head,” what is that noise?”

She asked it just when the distant sounds began to increase in volume and became audible to all present, a loud rhythmic noise which slowly swelled in volume and was unnatural in tone. Jourdain cursed under his breath when his dragoturkey lost its wits and courage, the beast dumbly spinning around on the spot to seek escape from whatever was coming. The other dragoturkeys soon followed suit, their unease empowering their natural instincts to flee and ignore their riders’ bidding, but none of them was clever enough to start running.

The earth began to tremble, the whole cart and the stored pods vibrating along. Alys could feel it through the bench she sat on and it only greatened the ominous feeling which pressed down onto the anxious group. The chugging noises became louder, the trembling and rumbling increasing in intensity and the smoke clouds growing thicker and larger until something massive came storming over the hills and released an aggressive roar which echoed across the plains.

The deafening sound of the train horn made everyone flinch, but it was the thunderous and extremely close passing of the long vehicle which brought along panic, confusion, and surprise. The train rumbled past the riled up group without much care and at top speed, tearing up the ground with its spiked metal wheels and leaving behind two long deep trails as it had no need for tracks to traverse the plains. The strong gust of wind and heavy tremors it created in its wake nearly knocked everyone out of their saddles and seats and caused the two-legged dragoturkeys to stumble, panic and run, one of them bucking and throwing their rider off their back before sprinting off into the opposite direction.

Alys looked after the passing train from over the top of Joris’ hood, firmly holding the small master by his shoulders after he brought himself in between her and the loud monstrosity while she shouted to be heard over the noisy chugging,” what in the Krosmoz is that?!”

Joris pressed a hand against the side of his hood to prevent it from getting blown back, a surprised grin shimmering across his hidden features as he watched the train and its various carts storming away. “The Justice train,” he answered as he glanced back to Alys,” remain here with the captain. I will be back shortly.” He leaped off the cart before the Eliatrope could ask him what he was up to, pulling a sprint the moment the soles of his pointy shoes hit the ground to give chase after the train.

The shouting of his name was drowned out by the clanking of the long rods which kept the wheels in motion, the steam engine fueling the powerful thrusts with large puffs of smoke which rose from the locomotive’s chimney. Joris had to push himself hard to catch up with the train and run alongside it, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He warily eyed the spiked steel wheels which ripped apart the soil with a rapidly spinning hunger, the pieces of flying rock, grass and dirt keeping the master at bay. He rather not get near those death traps…

He picked up the pace to reach the cab where he assumed the driver was, slowly passing the carts the train was dragging behind itself. For a moment he wondered how such a heavy machine could be this fast on rough terrain before he examined the next step of his plan. He needed to be careful, fast and strong to grab a hold of the moving train without getting himself injured or killed. He inched closer to the entry platform of the cab, his eyes glued on the ladder which was too high up for him to grab a hold of. He had to jump, a risk in itself as the train was still going at top speed but it was a risk he had to take.

A little further. Joris clenched his jaws together while his muscles burned with the strain he put on himself, his attempt to surpass the train’s speed starting to bear some fruit. The train was on a steady course without any unexpected turns, which was in Joris’ advantage and gave him the required time to calculate the jump and seize the right moment. He skipped in his running to gain momentum before he pushing himself off the ground with a strong kick, reaching for the ladder to grab the first step.

The wind was merciless after his feet were off the ground and he dangled from the ladder, his small body hardly putting up any resistance against the wild gusts of wind the train’s speed created. Luckily the master was unnaturally strong and robust. He soon enough pulled himself up to scale the vibrating ladder and grab a hold onto the entry platform, his eyes searching for a sign of the driver while he pressed himself against the railing of the platform to not lose his grip.

There, the unmistakenly shine of gold reflecting against the narrow windows of the locomotive’s control and engine room, the very heart of the impressive vehicle. “Justice!” Joris had to shout at the top of his lungs to be heard by the driver, slowly shuffling along the edge of the entry platform to use the railing as his support while making his way to the open doorway of the cab. There was movement inside after Joris called out, the golden shine shifting before its brightness increased and someone clad in golden armor appeared in the open doorway. 

“Master Joris?” The knight seemed absolutely baffled to find the small man before him, asking loudly as the wind continued to whistle and the engine chugged and puffed,” are you daft, man?! Why in the blazes--?”

“Halt the train, Justice!”

Justice Knight took a second to let the unexpected occurrence sink in and consider what Joris asked of him before he turned around to return to the train’s controls and pull back a long lever, the brakes screeching with a metallic whining quickly after. Joris was nearly flung off his feet and into the cab when the train ground to a halt, the abrupt pause in motion playing with gravity and throwing off his balance. He managed to keep standing, however, remaining poised once the wild ride began to settle down.

Justice returned to the open entry after the train came to a stop with an exhale of steam and smoke alike, the knight still looking puzzled while Joris dusted himself off and took the few required steps to close the distance between them. “Not that it isn’t good to see you again, Joris, but why were you latching onto my train?”

“I was on my way to the Justice tower with important cargo when you rode by.”

What cargo? Justice rose a brow behind his golden mask as he looked the master over, not finding anything out of the ordinary on him before he joked with a sense of seriousness,” it must be extremely important if it fits in your pockets.”

Joris smirked at the jest before he glanced back towards the plains, the wonder as to how far the group was left behind crossing his mind until he picked up on approaching figures in the distance. It seemed the Cra captain had decided to pursue the train after Joris ran off, which was a good idea in hindsight as it prevented a longer trek across Cania just to meet up with everyone.

“You will find the cargo of interest,” Joris assured when he made Justice aware of the approaching dragoturkeys, soon enough climbing off the train to welcome them. It seemed the archers and scouts had managed to gain a hold on their mounts as the creatures were no longer as skittish like they were when the train rushed by, though the cart with the pods wasn’t among the group, visible further away.

Jourdain was in front to lead his men onwards, the impressed sounding whistle he let out while eyeing the train making Justice beam with pride. “Very impressive,” he said after he got out of the saddle to meet up with Joris and rose a hand to shield his eyes against the blinding shine of Justice’s polished armor when the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, smiling in greeting.

“Why thank you, good man,” Justice grinned and flexed his chest to stand tall beside the monstrosity which was his pride and joy, giving the steelwork a loving pat,” it is a work of art and the finest technology this world has to offer. An impressive design passed down several generations and perfected by Yours Truly, all to serve justice.”

“Truly marvelous.”

Joris took a moment to introduce the Cra, sticking with formalities to make the ongoings smooth and not waste any time on casual banter,” Justice, this is Captain Jourdain of Sadida’s division thirty-two. He is in charge of the cargo’s escort.”

“A pleasure, Sir Justice.”

“The pleasure is mine, good man, all mine. Thank you for your hard work,” Justice said with a firm nod after Jourdain saluted and extended a hand in greeting, shaking it strongly though he couldn’t help but let his mild confusion shimmer through,” so what exactly is this cargo, Joris, and where is it?”

Everyone looked towards the small cart which came wobbling towards them after Justice asked a valid question, finally arriving after it had lagged behind. Alys rose from the bench once the cart came to a stop and the driver hopped off to join his fellow archers, her troubled expression letting up a little in relief when she saw Joris was alright after he suddenly bolted after this strange vehicle. She was astounded he actually caught up with the train and got it to stop with how fast it went, though she did tell herself to not be too surprised about it; it was Joris after all, the famed master of Bonta who’d survived all sorts of perils.

She smiled at him when he beckoned her over with a small incline of his head, the nod she gave in turn a quiet indication she was on her way. She reached for Joris’ mallet to lift it off the cart and take it with her, the weapon a little on the heavy side but it was doable… kind of. She made certain to carry the weight with her uninjured hand, the need to not let Jourdain’s men do everything and wanting to do something for Joris the blame for her decision.

She caught the glint of surprise but also concern in Joris’ eyes when he saw her come his way with his weapon, the way he shuffled his feet and somewhat jerked a subtle hint he stopped himself from approaching and take the mallet from her, not wishing to make a scene. She placed it down on the grass beside him, a soft breath leaving her while she flexed her fingers and beamed a smile. Joris’ short size was elusive, tricking her into believing the log wasn’t as heavy as it seemed. She was wrong… How could he possibly lift and swing this thing while making it seem like it was as light as a feather?

“You brought me seeds. Okay then.”

The way Justice sounded serious and yet unimpressed was a little comical, his observation a big enough distraction for Alys and Joris to not get lost in awkward gratitude, concern and “thank you”s after the master stopped himself from taking her hand and ask her if she hadn’t strained herself with her generous gesture. He cleared his throat instead, the approving nod he gave Alys needing to do for now before he straightened up to regain his posture. He lowered his head a little as he brought his hands behind his back, the glance he threw towards the cart somewhat dark in tone. “With the aid of Sadida, we apprehended several Shushu supporters in the wilderness of Yurbut, including some of their Shushu possessed weapons. They have close ties to Malaphar.” A seriousness washed over him when he mentioned the name, the friendly mood shifting somewhat as Justice knew the name all too well.

“I see,” he muttered while he eyed the vine pods from where he stood, guessing the apprehended were inside of the strange cocoons,” it is a good thing we crossed paths then. I was on my way to the Justice tower to lock up a runaway Shushu I wrangled down nearby Kara. Nasty business, that one.” Justice gestured to the first train cart with an open hand to imply it was where the runaway Shushu was held before he pointed to the cart behind it,” your precious cargo can be stored in the second cart; there’s plenty of space for these scoundrels.”

“Most helpful, thank you, Justice.” Joris nodded to Jourdain to show him he was free to get started, the Cra soon enough giving the order to transfer their captives into the train. The archers and scouts worked swiftly, the unexpected meeting with Justice having chopped off a large chunk of their journey. The sooner they left these pods in the knight’s care, the better for anyone involved.

Justice observed the transfer with a careful eye and his arms crossed before his chest, asking the Bontarian master without shifting his attention away from the group of Cra to make certain all was done accordingly,” Malaphar’s men, huh? Any chance he’s among the detained?”

Joris grimaced before he shook his head, wishing he had a more satisfying answer to Justice’s question. So much trouble could have been prevented if Malaphar had been present in the secret hideout… A pity they weren’t that lucky. “I am afraid not, but it does bring me to the next reason behind this escort. There is someone I would like you to meet.” His shrouded eyes turned to the Eliatrope, the woman visibly sparking to life when he met her gaze. “Please meet the Lady Alys,” he said as he made Justice aware of her presence,” ambassador and advisor of the king of the Eliatropes. The Lady Alys is responsible for the discovery of the Shushu hideout in Yurbut and assisted us in apprehending most of them.”

Big words, all to put her in a better light… but Alys had to disagree with Joris’ introduction; she wasn’t of much assistance during the raid and neither afterwards, having been a liability at most. She didn’t make any remarks about it, however, willing to trust Joris’ judgement and choice of words. Besides, she wished to forget about it sooner than later. “Well met, Sir Justice,” she said politely while mentally waving her brooding thoughts aside, recalling all the good things Yugo had shared about this knight in golden armor. So bright though, that fact surely wasn’t an exaggeration,” I have heard much about you.”

The famous Justice Knight, a protector and a guardian, out to deliver justice and undo the wrongdoing of undetained Shushus. She didn’t know much about him, but Yugo had a lot to say about Justice and it was nothing but praise. She liked to think her younger brother admired the knight and saw him as a role model and she therefore respected Justice even before she met him.

“You have?” Justice sounded a little taken aback by her words though a smirk tugged on the corners of his mouth while he uncoiled his arms to rest his fists on his sides, allowing himself to soak up the compliment... if it was one. “Why of course, the deeds of heroes are not unknown.”

“Lady Alys is the sister of Yugo, if you recall him.”

There was a moment of thought which made the air grow still between the trio before the cogs in Justice’s head began to turn and his expression grew a little brighter, remembering who Joris spoke of. The boy who survived Shukrute and helped his father escape the clutches of Anathar. “Aah, the young Eliatrope and his dragon. How are they doing?”

Her smile became warmer in tone when Justice showed interest in the young Eliatrope and dragon, a tinge of pride flickering like a little flame in her chest. He seemed to remember them fondly, which was a good thing. “Quite well, thank you. They are currently at home, recovering from their previous adventures.”

“I’m pleased to hear that. I’ve wondered what the young man and his friends have been up to ever since Joris told me about what happened in Sadida and some island far away. Crimson something,” he mumbled while trying to recall the name of the collection of islands which housed several stasili mines and drew the attention of the Sufokians, though quickly shrugged to not linger on it,” nevertheless, I’ll take it you aren’t here just to talk about your little brother or to keep Master Joris company, not when Shushus are involved.”

Alys parted her lips to answer him but fell silent when uncertainty prodded her in the back. She lowered her gaze to weigh what she could or should say before she looked at Joris, unsure what she could tell Justice Knight while they were out in the open. What was a secret and what was best left unsaid?

“She has a few inquiries about Malaphar,” Joris explained in her stead after he picked up on her quiet reluctance, wishing to give a proper reason as to why someone like her was a part of an escort mission,” it is important you answer her to your best capability when you can; a life may be at stake.”

“That’s no good… Very well then, once we’ve finished up here, we can head for the Justice stronghold and debrief each other there in peace. Will you and your men be joining us, Captain?” Justice straightened up when he called out to Jourdain, the Cra looking up with a raised brow while he helped with lifting one of the pods into the train cart.

“Negative, sir,” Jourdain answered with a strain in his voice, the vine pod fairly heavy though luckily this was the last one he and his men had to tend to,” we’re almost done here; we should return to Sadida once everything is secured and in your capable hands.” There wasn’t much left for them to do, their duties taken care of after they dropped the criminals off sooner than expected. He didn’t mind, for it meant he would be home sooner and see his wife and children. “That should do it,” he nodded approvingly to the Cra standing on the threshold of the train cart while two others carried the last pod inside, brushing his hands off with a satisfied smile before he looked to Joris, Justice, and Alys,” they’re all yours.”

Justice waited for everyone to leave the cart before he pulled a lever to seal it, securing the cargo now that it is his to look after. Joris approached Jourdain with Alys in tow, the master inclining his head to show his gratitude,” thank you for your assistance, Captain.” 

Jourdain grinned as he wrapped the reins of his dragoturkey’s headset around his hand to not let the creature wander off after the closing of the train door startled it. “All in a day’s work, Master Joris,” he said before he hoisted himself onto the saddle and tugged at the reins to force his steed around, waiting for his men to follow suit. His grin softened a little into a more friendly smile when he turned his attention to Alys, receiving a kind and appreciative smile in return. “Do take care and tread safely, you and Milady,” he nodded to Joris before he curtsied in his saddle to say his goodbyes to the Eliatrope ambassador, the gesture a mixture of a bow and a salute,” until next we meet.”

“Safe journey,” Alys said as she stepped up beside Joris and watched the Cra archers get in formation before they began riding to return to Sadida, the silent hope the goodbye between herself and Fernand had gone this peacefully creeping up on her. It made her grimace but only for a small second as Justice brushing by brought her thought back to the present.

The knight made certain everything was properly sealed and secured after he allowed the Cra to touch his things before he beckoned with a waving of his hand for the two ambassadors to follow him, asking while he headed for the front of the train to start up the engine again,” are you and the lady hungry, Joris?” 

Joris frowned at the question before he threw a quick glance to Alys and held a hand out to her, allowing her to climb the ladder first so they could join Justice in the engine room. Her smile and gentle hold after she accepted his gesture and took his hand was reassuring, especially after he lost the chance to ask her how she was doing after the trip, and said to Justice who stood waiting on the entry platform,” soon, I reckon.”

“Good, we can have dinner after I’ve dealt with all those Shushus I’ve acquired today.” Justice sounded a little excited about the idea though kept himself poised after he welcomed Alys and Joris inside and began with setting his train back into motion, the wooden and metal vehicle soon enough shaking as it chugged forward with a slow turning of the wheels and began to pick up the pace. “We’ll be at the Justice Tower soon, if nobody else decides to hitch a ride,” he smirked after kicking shut the furnace with the thick sole of his boot, the heat and strong glow seeping free from the narrow furnace openings keeping Joris and Alys at a safe distance.

The scenery flew by once the train was at full speed again, storming across the Cania plains to head home while Justice kept a close eye on the controls. This was far faster than the dragoturkeys could have gone on their own strength and it was therefore that Justice’s words weren’t an exaggeration; the stronghold which held the Justice tower and prison became visible on the horizon shortly after the train continued its journey.

Alys took her eyes away from the passing view after she stood a while in silence and listened to Joris and Justice exchanging a few words, discussing nothing of importance just yet. She hesitated to interrupt the casual conversation before she brought up the courage to speak,” what can you tell me about Malaphar, Sir Justice?”

Her question made both heads turn, though Justice didn’t linger on answering her. “No need for formalities, my Lady. Call me Justice. As for that crook, well…” He shrugged before he turned the wheel he stood by to steer the train in the right direction while pulling back a lever, a shudder going through the whole train though it hardly slowed down,” unfortunately, I can’t give you his life story, but I’ll tell you what I know about him. Afterall, we were roommates, to put it as such. Just hold yourself steady for now; we’re here.”

The tower atop a spire amidst the green hills of the plains was present before them, the train closing in on it. A bridge began to unfold and fall into place when the train came dangerously close to the very edge of what appeared to be a ravine, granting passage across the steep and wide drop while a large gate opened to welcome the train inside the depths of the stronghold. It wasn’t until halfway of the bridge that Justice hit the breaks, the train coming to a screeching halt upon entering the stronghold before it followed the present tracks to its docking station, soon enough stopping. It went fairly smooth, no matter the speed the train arrived with.

“And here we are,” Justice said as he shut the system off and let the engine cool before he disembarked the train, the puffs of dark smoke and steam bringing a hazy layer of fog across the circular docking station. The thin smoke curled and swayed around his feet as Justice marched over to the first train cart and opened it, soon enough climbing inside to fetch something. “So, Malaphar,” his voice echoed a little before he jumped out of the cart and held a small cage under his arm, the lock bearing a cross symbol in the shape of a J. He ignored the faint shrill hiss which originated from within the cage as he made his way over towards the exit, waiting for Joris and Alys to join him before he descended a staircase leading towards the Justice prison.

“Malaphar’s presence came to our attention when Rubilax created Rubilaxia and began his crusade to free and gather up any available and strong Shushu for his army. Even though Malaphar has been working in the shadows since long before Rubilax broke free from his guardian’s grip, a few centuries perhaps, his followers did grant Rubilax some of their aid, albeit little. However, it was enough for us to capture Malaphar and imprison him, until he escaped several months ago. We presume his followers had a hand in it.”

Alys slowed in her step when the dark staircase led to a large open space within the mountain the Justice tower was built upon, the height of it immense. There were uncountable levels above and below the walkway she, Joris and Justice ended up on, each level containing at least twelve cells which were barred off with strong containment and barrier spells to keep whatever was imprisoned locked away.

Voices rose up the moment Justice stepped into the light of the lanterns, the shine of his polished armor giving his presence away. He wasn’t bothered by the growls, taunts, and insults which were thrown his way as he continued onwards and motioned for the ambassadors to follow him, continuing to talk and answer Alys’ earlier question,” there has been an increase in Shushu activity ever since Malaphar got away. My father and I have been trying to track down the sources, to bring them down in the name of justice, but they keep giving us the slip. A frustrating thing indeed; our tracker never let us down before, but after Anathar damaged the Justice train, the tracker has seen better days. You have my gratitude for bringing a few of the degenerates to me.”

“It was not an easy feat. Malaphar’s followers had a large hideout in the west of Yurbut, their numbers higher than we first assumed when we went looking for Malaphar in the Cania swamps. It wasn’t their headquarters, however, just a temporary base of operations,” Joris said to inform the knight,” the actual number might be even larger. There were no clues as to where Malaphar could be or where his headquarters are, if he even has one.”

“There must be one. This isn’t a little cult without a clear goal, Joris… these people carry Malaphar’s banner and colors, call themselves the Crimson Brigands. Each of them either has a Shushu weapon in their possession or are possessed by one. They have plundered several villages spread across Bonta and Amakna, along with having vigorous recruitment sprees, especially in the region of Brakmar. They are a wide but very thinly spread organization from what we have gathered so far.”

“Crimson Brigands, a homage to the Crimson Dawns perhaps?”

“Possibly.”

Joris’ eyes narrowed as he thought about the connection between the name of Malaphar’s followers and the historic events in which Bonta and Brakmar waged war. It had been several hundred of years since the final Crimson Dawn, the truce which followed the event still held in place by both Bonta and Brakmar, though who was to say Brakmar didn’t have any involvement with these Brigands if both parties tried to claim Alys’ Dofus? They had several common interests after all… It was a bold assumption to make, but he couldn’t shake off the hunch.

Alys listened to not miss out on anything which may be of value, though was distracted by the many eyes and taunting voices she could see and hear coming from the cells they passed. This place made her uncomfortable… She may have ventured into Shukrute and faced various demons, but it was an experience which traumatized her more than it helped prepare her for any future encounters with ill-willed Shushus. Anathar was vicious back then, and Rushu merciless; she didn’t stand a chance.

To add to the discomfort, she had to admit to herself that none of these cell bars look like they could hold any determined Shushu in, which was a very concerning thought. It was therefore she gasped in fright when the sight of a torn apart cell door came into view, the golden-clad knight heading towards it after he and the two ambassadors descended several stairways.

“Malaphar was kept in this cell,” Justice explained while he walked past the damaged cell, allowing Alys and Joris to have a closer look if they wished for it. The broken bars were bent out of shape by brute force; even the stone foundations of the cell were cracked, with several bricks dislodged from the walls.

“He… he broke free?” Alys couldn’t help to stammer while she stared at the sharp edges of a snapped bar, the worry for her brother’s wellbeing and Dofus rising with a nauseating feeling.

Justice shook his head before he pointed up to a turquoise device hanging from the walkway overhead, the thing appearing to be alive as it had several eyes which fluttered about to keep track of the surroundings. “Not on his own. These inhibitors prevent the use of any kind of magic, therefore limiting a Shushu’s chance to escape. Malaphar isn’t known for his strength, no matter that he can pack a punch. Here, I’ll show you.”

He stepped into the open empty cell beside the one Malaphar was once locked up in and placed down the small cage he had taken from the Justice train, soon backing up and out while a chain connected to the cage slipped through his fingers. His grip on the chain tightened as he crossed the threshold and grabbed the handle next to the cell, pulling it down with a firm thrust. The cell door lowered with a powerful and echoing slam before the lock fell into place with a strange golden glow Alys had never seen before.

“Keep your distance,” he warned before he tugged on the chain connected to the cage within the closed cell, causing the small contraption to burst open before something black rose from it like a trail of smoke. The shifting shape grew in size before it threw itself against the prison bars with a shrill screech, the metal framework shaking from the impact. A bone beak wedged itself through the bars, the deafening flapping of wings, talons clawing at the bars and angry shrieking filling the open space of the prison.

The startle and loud noises made Alys cover her ears while she stared in awe and caution at what Justice unleashed within the cell, the bars not budging no matter how hard the bird-like Shushu tried to escape.

“Nothing goes in or out without my say so.” Justice sounded stern, perhaps a little bitter while he glared at the rampaging Shushu he managed to capture nearby Kara, already having lost two Shushus within a year time. First Anathar, then Malaphar… The only consolation he had with the two escapes was that they got out with help from outside and not because the security of his prison was lax. “So, who’s hungry?”

The sudden change in topic caught her by surprise, but it was a change of topic she welcomed nonetheless. Alys’ wings lowered a little within her hood as she folded them back, the thought of eating not exactly appealing while she faced the grim reality of her brother’s current situation, but she had to be honest with herself… she hadn’t eaten anything all day, not with what had been going on in Sadida, and the hunger was beginning to creep up on her now that food was on their minds. She gingerly rose a hand to show she was hungry while a chorus of Shushus chimed in, some begging to have the tasty morsels Justice brought along while others demanded all other types of food.

All Justice could do was sigh when his prisoners became noisy and eager, the face he pulled hardly hidden behind his golden mask. He may keep Shushus locked away but there was no disciplining them unless they could be tamed… He looked to Joris to see what his answer was, but the master was as quiet as ever while he watched the bird-like Shushu settle down in its new home. Well, at least two present were hungry, himself included; that was an answer enough. “Let’s head upstairs then,” he suggested,” we can continue this discussion over a drink and delicious food. We sure deserved it.”

They did indeed, or so the Bontarian master believed after his mild interest in the Shushu faded, soon following after Justice and Alys to get to the comfort the Justice tower rather than linger in the grim atmosphere of the prison.


	40. Haze

The table was filled with bowls, platters, baskets and pots, most of the food which was prepared for this eve’s dinner already devoured. Bread, roasted gobball, hard boiled strich eggs, fried blibli bacon, sauteed potatoes, Bontarian terrine, smoked dragoturkey sausages and whatever else was good and desired by those fit, in their prime and active. There was even a bit of salad to add a healthy touch to all the meat and harty food the Justice pantry and kitchen had to offer, something the female Eliatrope definitely wouldn’t complain about. Although guests, she and Joris got spoiled by Justice after he went full out with his promised dinner, either excited to have a different kind of company for once or he was simply generous… a generous glutton with how he eagerly stuffed his face full.

Lured upstairs by the heavenly smells and a growling stomach, Justice’s father joined in to enjoy the feast offered and dug in soon after he was introduced to Alys and learned about the reason behind her and Joris’ visit to the tower. Not much was discussed as both the Justice Knights had too much interest in their food and drink until the plates were almost empty and the hunger was sated.

A map of Bonta and Sadida lay spread out at the edge of the table between Justice and Joris, a fork sticking into it right where the temporary hideout of the Crimson Brigands was located in Yurbut. It was the topic of the conversation after the knight and his father’s stomachs were content enough, discussing what had happened when Master Joris led the raid into the underground ruins to save the female Eliatrope.

“A nest in Yurbut,” Justice Senior muttered while he thoughtfully stroked his pointy chin, his eyes on the handle of the fork,” unexpected. I figured they would keep their distance from Cania.”

Joris gazed into his tankard, swirling around the remainder of the milky white liquid to watch it spin as he sat a little slouched in the far too large chair, his legs crossed. He seemed to brood with his posture and narrowed eyes, though his voice held a less darker tone. “I am more surprised the underground ruins were not mapped, at least not in Sadida’s archive. It was a perfect hideout with a difficult to find entrance. I would not be surprised if it was the base of operations during Malaphar’s prison break. Close enough but still far enough out of our reach to consider a search through Yurbut.”

“And no clues to the true hideout location whatsoever. He’s been throwing us for a loop.”

“As expected from a Sram and Shushu fusion,” Joris said after he set his tankard down, though was quick to hold a hand over it when Justice leaned in with a small wooden barrel to give him a refill. He shook his head once in quiet objection before he sat back down and continued to talk, still holding a serious edge,” we should not underestimate what he is capable of, not while his number of followers continues to grow. He may have already replaced the ones he lost in Yurbut and Sadida.”

Justice shook his head after he placed the small barrel down beside him on the table, about to lean on it to lecture the master though the barrel was quickly pulled away by his father, the old knight giving himself a refill while letting the others talk. “You’re giving him far too much credit, Joris,” Justice sternly said,” we both know Malaphar is nothing without his men. He’s weak.”

“His body is weak, but his mind is not. Nevertheless, Malaphar still has his men at his disposal; he has their loyalty and that alone is a threat.” Joris lay his hand once more over the top of his near empty tankard without taking his attention away from what was important, this time to stop Justice Senior from pouring him a drink. “And that is not all. He got his hands on something valuable which could boost morale, and mayhaps himself…” 

“Such as?”

The master looked to Alys, the woman having been quiet after Malaphar became the main subject of the conversation. Her eyes were on him as she was attentive, the faint blush which was present across her cheeks and nose catching him a little off guard. “A Dofus,” Joris answered after he averted his gaze to not wonder about the reason behind her blushing, avoiding to mention it was Alys’ Dofus Malaphar had in his possession.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Justice sounded astounded and yet disgruntled at the same time, the news not to be taken lightly.  

“We have to smoke him out of hiding,” Justice Senior said as he menacingly wove a sausage around after skewering it with a fork, its grease dripping onto the table during the waving,” and then crush him while he’s vulnerable, away from his men and that Dofus.”

Easier said than done. Joris folded his arms before his chest, not wishing to say the obvious out loud after Justice Senior took a large bite of his sausage and ungracefully chewed on it. It had been months since last they had any form of success in Malaphar’s case, though perhaps… “What about the apprehended? We have four of them, not including the confiscated weapons. One of them must know something which could be of value to us.”

“If they’re willing to talk,” Justice grumbled and took a large swig from his drink before he slammed the J-crested mug down onto the table, causing a few of the stacked plates to rattle,” if they are anything like their master, they’ll be tough nuts to crack.”

A soft giggle made the whole atmosphere drop, all eyes abruptly turning to the female Eliatrope after she let out the unexpected sound. She blinked in surprise after all eyes were on her, as if unaware of what she did or why the men were staring at her, before she uttered a quiet apology and lightly pressed her fingers against her lips to silence herself, her present blush deepening in color.

Joris and Justice frowned in mild bewilderment before Justice shook his head and tried to recall what he was talking about, his frustration having simmered down somewhat thanks to the strange interruption. He groaned a little while he pressed two fingers against his temple and roughly rubbed it, muttering,” the Shushu weapons will be even more difficult to persuade.”

Justice Senior scowled after hearing his son mutter and propped himself up on the table with a bony elbow and a hand to lean over to him, waving what was left of his sausage at the knight. “Come on, boy, you’re a Justice! Justice will always prevail, especially against some demons stuck in a few toothpicks.” He snatched up the small uncorked barrel to peer into it and check if it was empty before he pushed Justice’s arm down to refill the rather large tankard he held. “Heroes don’t complain,” he huffed while the milk poured and rose with a thick layer of foam until it nearly spilled over,” we make the bad guys complain instead!” He loudly laughed with pride before he leaned further over the table and reached for Joris’ tankard, wanting to fill his up too though the master was quick to intercept him.

Alys rose a brow after Joris pulled a face and his small hand hovered over his empty tankard, the wonder as to why he kept refusing a refill plaguing her. She looked down at her own drink, having almost emptied the wooden mug of milk. Come to think of it… what kind of milk was this? It had a different flavor than the Gobball milk she’d drink during breakfast and dinner at home in Emelka.

While she pondered the origins of the milk the father and son seemed rather fond of, Justice had taken his time to think about what his father told him, the legs of his chair scraping across the floor as he pushed it firmly back to stand up. “You’re right,” he said, speaking with a deeper voice while determination burned behind his golden mask and he flexed his arms and chest. He clenched his hand into a fist as if grasping for something invisible, the heroic grin plastered on his face adding to the shine of his armor,” we will show those demon worshippers who wears the pants in this house.”

“Atta boy! That’s the spirit!” Justice Senior seemed pleased with his son’s attitude as he patted him on the back, his words of approval having drowned out Alys’ snerking, though her giggling didn’t go by unnoticed.

The Eliatrope was hiding behind her tankard in a futile attempt to not be heard, holding the J-crested thing a little oddly in both her hands while her cheeks and nose were bright red. The soft laughter died down fairly quickly as she tried hard to contain her laughter before she stifled herself with another sip of her drink.

As cute as it was, Joris observed her with a slight tilt of his head and a raised brow of wonder before his eyes were drawn to the two knights after they climbed onto their chairs and planted a foot onto the table, shouting at the tops of their lungs while they struck a heroic pose and pointed upwards to the ceiling rather than hold aloft a sword,” _for justice_!”

The two ambassadors stared in dumbfounded awe at the posing knights, a silence falling over the room before Alys’ cheeks puffed up, her chest swelled and her shoulders rose, soon enough sputtering a laugh. She snickered and giggled uncontrollably while clutching her tankard as if it was her lifeline, once more attempting to hide behind it while she made herself small and slipped a little down her chair. Justice and his father soon joined in with laughter of their own, their overdone guffawing fitting their dramatic and over the top posing while Joris, well… he had to try not to facepalm after realizing all three were drunk.

Alys wiped a tear away as she snickered and tried to sit back up, shuffling in her seat before she pressed the tankard down onto her lap and said with a louder voice than usual and a mighty impressed expression,” you are amazing!”

“Right?!” Justice’s grin couldn’t get any wider when he ecstatically looked down at Alys, pleased with her reaction and honesty while his father flexed his twiggy skinny arms in vain,” nothing can shackle down justice. Nothing! That is how amazing justice is.”

“Indeed,” Joris smirked, a little amused by how silly the mood had become. He’d assume Alys either didn’t know she’d been drinking bamboo milk throughout dinner or simply couldn’t handle alcohol too well, but it was nice to see this side of hers. It was cheery, warm and open, her laughter a blessing after the recent hardships. It suited her far better than furrowed brows, tear stained cheeks and eyes filled with shame or guilt. However… 

He glanced towards the windows in thought, the world outside dark. It was late and the day ahead would be busy for everyone involved, though he couldn’t possibly begin the journey to Bonta while Alys was tipsy and night had fallen over Cania. No good could come out of it.

“Justice, could we impose on your hospitality for a while longer and stay the night? I rather not have the Lady Alys cross the plains at this hour.”

The knights sobered a little when Joris spoke loud enough to be heard, the pair climbing off their chairs to sit back down with a chuckle or a deep satisfied sounding sigh. “Sure, you can take the same room you’ve stayed in before,” Justice nodded while he leaned on a leg and grinned to Alys,” we can have breakfast together in the morning before we go about our business. How about it?”

She cupped her blushing cheek to dreamily smile at the suggestion, her wings fluctuating within her hood and causing the ear shaped parts of it to move and make her reactions more expressive. “That sounds wonderful. Yes, please.” 

But perhaps with actual Gobball milk, Joris thought to himself before he got off his chair and walked around the table to get to Alys’ side, invitingly holding a hand out to her. “Let us retreat and gain some rest. It has been a long day.” 

He kept his posture when Alys shifted in her chair and wrapped the fingers of her unbandaged hand around the edge of the seat to lean on it, her other hand taking his while she bent forward and smiled at him without a word said. She nearly disappeared underneath the table with how far she brought herself down to get closer to him with a desire to whisper something, though seemed to somewhat come back to her senses when she tipped a little too far forward and nearly fell off the chair by losing her balance. The sound of startle and surprise accompanied her frantic attempt to sit up before she could meet the floor, her face redder than before. “Good night,” she squeaked in embarrassment to the elderly knight and his son before she quickly but stiffly walked towards the exit of the room, the two already chin deep in their drinks to enjoy the calm evening some more.

“Sleep well, friends!” Justice called after her and Joris, the master following close behind the Eliatrope to not let her out of his sight in this unknown place.

She wasn’t walking in a straight line, the sway in her step hardly noticeable but he could see it while he stayed behind her in the dark corridor, matching her pace after she slowed down in her hurry and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. He could hear her mutter under her breath while she wove herself some air, the Eliatrope looking around before she came to a stop and said in realization,” I have no idea where I am going.”

This time it was his turn to hold back on a chuckle before he walked up to her and said with an incline of his head,” this way.” He continued down the corridor before he turned a corner, leading the way towards the room Justice said they could use for the night. He made certain she was keeping up, glancing back every few seconds or whenever he heard her hum or make a noise as if something had caught her interest. Her focus was all over the place, except where it needed to be, her responses a little slow; the bamboo milk was truly hazing her mind. “Was this your first time drinking?”

Alys laughed in answer and placed her hands on her knees to lean forward and look at him with her head tilted far to the side to not hang completely upside down beside him, her eyes as large as her smile. “I didn’t even know I was drinking!” The chuckle which followed was a little softer in tone and less overbearing, the shrug she gave timid in nature. So, it wasn’t actual milk. That explained why she felt a little sluggish but oddly upbeat… “But yes, from what I can remember. It’s been thousands of years since the last time.” She straightened her back and brushed her free falling hair aside before she ran a hand from her stomach up to her chest, her fingers trailing along her waist before they wandered back down to repeat the motion. “I feel all fuzzy, and warm? Do you as well? Warm and fuzzy, or just warm? Fuzzy maybe?”

Joris followed the stroking of her hands with his eyes alone before he weakly smirked and turned his head away to not stare, saying quietly but honest,” not exactly.”

“I guess you’re used to it?”

“I have enough tolerance to handle one tankard of bamboo milk. Mind your step,” he said after he held an arm before her to warn her for the few steps leading into a different corridor. He moved aside to let her descent them first, once again holding his hand out to her to offer his support if she had need for it.

She lay her hand across his while she lifted her gown to take the few steps without accidentally placing her feet wrong, sighing deeply,” thank you. Goddess, Joris, you’re always so sweet to me. You’re like Justice, a knight in shining armor but without all the… justice and hero talk, the sparkles, pizzazz and blinding flashiness. You luckily aren’t hurtful on the eyes like he is. No…”  She turned to face him while he remained on the top of the few steps, saying as she wrapped her fingers tighter around his hand and came unintentionally close while looking him straight in the eye,” you’re perfect on my eyes.”

He swallowed when her unexpected words and the tone of her voice made him fluster, her approach a little too straightforward and quite unlike her. Was she even aware? Whatever she would say or do this night, he shouldn’t forget she was intoxicated and he therefore had to take it all with a grain of salt. No, _a lot_ of salt. Gods, one tankard of alcoholic milk and she was more than just tipsy. Then again, it was a pretty large tankard… “You truly cannot hold your liquor.”

Alys leaned away with an embarrassed giggle, the shaking of her head betraying she wasn’t certain what she was doing. “You’re right, I’m blabbering,” she said with another shake before she retracted her hand and brushed it across her stomach,” I’m sorry, I’m usually not like this. Though, it’s nice… and feels good.”

She won’t think the same after she’s had some sleep. Joris took a deep breath, the feeling they both dodged something catastrophic prodding him in the back. He didn’t like this feeling… He brushed past her to keep on walking rather than linger on what had happened, his eyes on one of the doors which were present in the hallway, beyond it the room Justice had offered to them.

“I haven’t genuinely laughed in so, so, so long. Too many tears, so much anger, and pain as of late. I really needed this…”

“A drink?”

Her shoulders rose and dropped when she shrugged with a light spreading of her arms, looking stupefied. “Well, I guess. But no… No, I mean this.” She lay a hand on his shoulder to stop him in his tread, waiting for him to look at her before she motioned between them with an overdone waving of her hand. “Us. Together. Talking. Spending time. You know, this.” Her voice grew quieter while her smile faded and became a softer expression, the Eliatrope looking fragile all of a sudden. “Just this…” There was a moment of silence after her sincere words, the atmosphere a little heavy. She visibly hesitated before she whispered to him with large round eyes and a sense of vulnerability, the way she inched closer careful in doing,” I missed you. A lot.”

This was dangerous territory, a place he couldn’t and shouldn’t go. Joris stared at her after hearing her confession, words escaping him. He reminded himself of what he thought earlier, about that she wasn’t thinking straight and that he shouldn’t look too deep into what was said or done this night; it was the bamboo milk talking, not her. He slowly nodded in a silent response before he reached for the door beside him to open it, not speaking until the door was fully open and revealed a small room with a bunk bed. “It is late,” he said calculated, sounding like he was choosing his words carefully,” you should get some sleep. Please take the bottom bunk bed; I will take the top one.”

He remained out in the hallway when she wandered inside with a slow step, the way she warily eyed the bunk bed giving away she was distracted, either by what just occurred or the drunken haze she was experiencing. They were sharing a room? It took a while for it to sink in, though the quarter fell when she looked back over a shoulder and saw Joris leave the door slightly ajar, giving her some privacy.

She had made things difficult for him, hadn’t she? Her smile was faint, slowly dying off with the sobering thoughts which crossed her mind. She tapped her fingers together before she pressed them against her lips, trying to think and gain a grasp on herself but she barely managed. So this was what it was like, to be intoxicated by a strong alcoholic beverage… Silly. It boosted her confidence and yet she felt no accomplishment, too much doubt flickering through. 

“You know,” she spoke up when she took off her shoes while seeking support from the wooden ladder which helped one climb into the top bunk bed, the reality of things haven’t sunken in yet,” Justice was just like how I imagined him to be.” She held a hand before her mouth when a yawn escaped her, the dim lighting in the room, the events of the day and the effects of the alcohol mercilessly overtaking her once her overcoat was undone and she pulled it away from around herself. “He’s a nice man.” 

Joris’ grimace eased a little with the change in topic, standing with his back towards the door. He had to agree; Justice was one of the people he could count on, no matter his peculiar behavior. His mind wasn’t on the golden clad knight, however… He slightly turned his head when something rustled and creaked in the room, assuming it was the bed before silence returned… and also stayed. He waited for a moment to listen before he took the risk to peek into the room when all had grown quiet, finding the Eliatrope in the bottom bunk bed.

She was soundly asleep, her breathing deep and steady. She lay on her stomach, her head resting on the thick brown fur of her overcoat which she had undone but apparently forgot to lay to the side, the way she lay and hadn’t drawn the blanket over herself a clear indication she’d literally dropped herself on the bed in her somewhat drunken stupor and went out like a light before having the chance to change into something more fitting for sleeping.

He took in her exposed wings and how her thick wavy hair framed her face when he noticed she had either undone her hood or it had slipped off before she dozed off, the long strands glowing in the pale moonlight which fell in through the uncovered window. This was the first time he saw her sleep with her wings uncovered, the cool glow of Wakfu rather serene. The pin, the one he gifted to her not too long ago, was still attached to the overcoat’s fur trim, the reflection of her Wakfu and the moonlight in the tinted glass shimmering across her cheeks and closed eyes.

He pondered if to pull the blanket over her, but decided against it to not risk waking her. She seemed at peace, a small smile present on her face. Perhaps she was right… Perhaps she did need this. Just this. He looked down at himself after he recalled her words and how she motioned between them then to make her thoughts clear to him, his brows furrowing before he looked back at her. Were those thoughts true or was her mind clouded by the drink? 

Bad timing.

The bunk bed didn’t make a noise when he swiftly scaled its ladder to get on the top bed and lay himself down, grimacing as he stared up to the ceiling with his arms folded under his head. What was he supposed to do with all this? Tipsy or not, he believed there was always a sense of truth in a drunken rambling, but this… Would he allow himself to think her words were true? He closed his eyes while the foot he rested on his knee wobbled in frustration, knowing the answer to his own question.

Gods have mercy on him.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

The sounds of her own screaming and glass shattering made her eyes snap open with a startled gasp, Wakfu flaring in the depths of her pupils. The darkness, many eyes and wicked grins skittered away to reveal the faint glow of incoming dawn, the wisps of her hellish nightmare retreating the far corners of her mind. Something small crept down her jaw, the droplet of sweat traveling down her bruised throat to rest in the curve of her collarbone.

Alys swallowed before she continued her ragged and panicked breathing, each inhale and exhale bringing calm. Where was she? Her head felt heavy when she shifted on the somewhat hard mattress, feeling unusually warm and a bit sweaty. She would blame her terrible dream for it, though why did she feel so sluggish? It was as if her body weighed a ton. 

She flinched when she felt something push against her wings after she tried to sit up, quickly looking up to see what it was. A row of planks right above her head… a ceiling of some sort? She lightly touched it with hesitation before she looked around in mild confusion, her fingers caressing the woodwork. What was this cramped space? Why weren’t her wings covered and why was she sleeping on her robes? Her shoes...? She found them a little further away on the stone floor, the sight of it making her realize she was in a bed, a bunk bed to be more precise. 

Goddess, her head was thumping. Why?

Her throat felt dry when she rubbed the side of her head in an attempt to soothe the peculiar feeling, everything still foggy after her nightmare startled her awake and clung to her. This wasn’t normal after having a nightmare… The cool stone floor brought some clarity after she hunched forward on the bed with her head kept low and placed her bare feet down, starting to remember bits and pieces. Cania plains. The train. Justice Tower. Dinner. It was slowly coming back to her but her recent memories of the dinner were hazy.

She rose from the bed and took a step forward to take in the silence, smells and how her body felt, staring ahead of herself. She guessed it was in the very early hours of the morning, the sun not yet peeking over the horizon. The sky was growing lighter though, chasing the stars away. She slowly blinked after she turned her head to gaze at the window, still plucking through the fragments and distorted images of the evening before. She remembered laughter, a happiness, and cheer which came out of nowhere. The memory made her smile, though the gentle visage twitched as her smile faded when something else came to her attention the more the puzzle fell into place.

Oh no… 

The turning of her whole body was quick when the events of last night became clearer, recalling parts of the conversations and what she said and did after she fell victim to a strange mindset in which she was relaxed but lost at the same time. Her eyes were wide open and her teeth bared in fright when she sought for a particular someone before she caught the familiar spotted fur the Bontarian master wore over his shoulders. The sight of him laying on the top bunk bed made her drunken words echo in her mind, increasing the heavy and thumping pressure in her head.

Oh no. 

She clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound of dismay which nearly escaped her, the choked and muffled whimper too soft to wake anyone. She shuffled back and towards the door while she kept a wary eye on Joris, uncertain if he was asleep but she wasn’t going to risk it. She gasped in startle when she bumped into the door before she dared to take a hand away from her mouth to reach for the door handle, her hand frantically searching. She gripped it tight when she found it and quickly pushed it down, squirming herself through the narrow opening she created to swiftly leave the room.

The moment the door closed behind her, Joris’s eyes abruptly opened, his gaze shifting towards the door to look at it before he released a long drawn sigh through his nose, staying where he was.

Her head was spinning. Alys kept her hand over her mouth after she carefully closed the door and ended up in the solace of the dark hallway, unable to calm herself down. All she could mutter was “oh no”, along with multiple rapid no’s when she began pacing from side to side, not fully stable in every step she took, the bamboo milk still lingering. 

She of all people, _drunk_. How could this have happened? So shameful, and unlike her. And the things she said… to him! She nearly confessed how she felt and thought about him _while_ drunk. Goddess, it could have ended so badly. Or did it end badly? She wasn’t sure.

She looked towards the large round window further down the hallway, the growing morning light shimmering through. The stained glass J in the center of the window was a work of art, something she forced herself to focus on while she tried to find her bearings. Her visible wings lowered along with her shoulders, her pacing slowing down until she stood still, the sense of defeat which washed over her stumping her nerves.

Look at her… Making this big of a fuss.

A solemn sigh left her as she made her way over to the window and sat down on the curved window sill, her wings reflecting in the glass. The view was magnificent; the plains and hills were covered in a blanket of morning fog, the sky a mixture of cool blue, grey and dark blue while a few specks of starlight were visible in the far west. She rested a hand against the glass, caressing the distant hills and mountains and following their shapes with the tips of her fingers while she thought about what happened and why she was out in the hallway at this hour.

Her nightmare was still the same… She wasn’t sure if it meant something, but if her brother was responsible for these horrifying images which formed the breadcrumb trail leading to him and their Dofus, then no change to these dream sequences was hopefully a good thing. At least she could now place a name to the tall shadowy shape whose breath was as cold as ice and had those frightening eyes which haunted her in her sleep; Malaphar. Justice had a lot to say about that man, if one could call him such. A Sram possessed by a Shushu. How much was left of the Sram? Who was in charge of the body, of the mind? What was he planning to do with her Dofus? He needed her, those people clad in crimson said so… 

She ran a hand across her face and rubbed her eyes before she rested herself against the window, the wonder if her heart could sink any lower crossing her mind. She felt defeated and helpless, not liking how little control she had on the situation. What was she even going to do next now that she had spoken with Justice and learned all she could about Malaphar? Go search for her Dofus or head for Bonta to take a step closer to creating a home for all the orphans in Emrub? She had no leads, no traces to follow. Her nightmare was too vague to be a trustworthy map, not to mention that she already deciphered most of it. She still lacked the identity of the second shadowy shape in the nightmare, the shorter one with golden eyes.

So, Bonta then? And hope another hint or trace will miraculously present itself? Did she really need to rely on luck to find the next course of action? It sounded foolish to her.

A soft sound brought her back to the present rather than the uncertain future, her eyes searching for the source of before noticing the door she closed not too long ago was slowly opening. The small posture of Joris was easy to recognize, even in the dim light of morning, the master leaning out to look down the hallway. She hunched a little when he turned his head and their eyes met, feeling a warmth seeping to her cheeks while they quietly looked at each other. She awkwardly averted her gaze before she brought her hands up to lift her hood and cover herself up, pinching the blue fabrics tightly to contain her nerves. There was plenty of shame swirling about, shame and embarrassment for what occurred before sleep sobered her. She hadn’t done anything outrageous but she was afraid she may have disappointed the one she respected and admired ever since she regained consciousness in this world, and that alone was a painful thought.

Her reflection in the window was what she focused on, searching for the courage and words to face the master but when he suddenly stood beside her and hoisted himself up on the windowsill to sit across of her, she lost it all. Her heart was pounding, her head too, and her throat was still as dry as the Kara desert. She glanced his way, past the edge of her hood and from the corner of her eyes to have a little peek, seeing he too was looking outside.

“How are you feeling?”

The question didn’t take her by surprise per say, but it did make her flinch in light startle after he broke the silence and tension, cursing at herself for letting him be the one to break the ice. What to say? “Dazed, confused,” she started, wanting to be honest,” but better, thank you.” She frowned at herself in frustration when the little doubts from earlier rose before she looked at him and said without missing a beat,” I want to apologize if I was out of line last night. I wasn’t thinking…”

Joris shifted ever so slightly on the windowsill, the incoming dawn giving away the small smile which was almost hidden within his hood. “People say crazy things after drinking too much.”

“Yes…” 

Crazy, perhaps, but she had to admit to herself that was she said still held truth, no matter the alcohol making it sound questionable. It was only yesterday she was finally honest with herself, even though she should have been so sooner. Didn’t Mrs. Preucel try to make her see it, that she already had feelings for someone? It was true… and she kept denying it until someone else tried to woo her. Poor Fernand… He never had a chance, did he?

And then she went and almost ruined everything with her stupid drunken mouth. She may have come to terms with her own feelings but that didn’t mean she was ready to make it known. Especially to him…

Her chest rose with the deep inhale she took after she told herself it was obvious she and Joris weren’t going to talk about what she may or may not have said last night, her head lowering a little before she spoke with a softer voice and smiled to him,” I didn’t mean to wake you, if I have.” 

“You didn’t,” he answered, the shaking of his head was reassuring to her,” it was about time to get up, though I doubt Justice is already on his feet.” She didn’t need to know that her getting out of bed did wake him, finding it trivial information to share with how frail the current atmosphere was. Besides, he didn’t exactly lie; it was indeed time to get ready for the day, the schedule ahead rather full.

“Surely he can hold his liquor better than I can?” It was a joke, but a weak one. Even so, she felt a light weight roll off her shoulders when she saw him smirk, her own smile growing a little warmer as her attempt to brighten the mood was a small success. She stroked her bandaged hand to allow herself to feel a little better before she picked at the loose feeling wrappings and asked,” what do you have in mind for today?”

Joris watched her undo the knot which kept the bandages together, pondering about this day’s agenda while her fingers nimbly redid the wrapping to support her healing arm. “It mostly depends on Justice. However, I have already delayed my return to Bonta without properly informing the king. I, or rather, we must return today, which is unfortunate because we have leads in Malaphar’s case which we shouldn’t squander. I will have to consider asking Justice for a favor and have him interrogate the apprehended without us. He can send word to Bonta if he discovers anything of use, but it is something I personally am not too keen on.”

“You have been going out of your way to aid me, Joris, and I deeply appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, but I do think it is time to tend to your own matters and duties. One of your duties was to extend the invitation for a treaty negotiation to me, which you did at the first chance given. It’s time to meet your king and do what we are meant to do; bring our people closer together and reassure a good future for all involved.”

“What about your Dofus?”

Alys grimaced while she slowly wrapped the long bandage around her arm, knowing she needed to make this sacrifice to be of use to the children in Emrub. “It can wait…” Her words and the tone she spoke in betrayed her heavy heart. “The trail ran cold. My nightmares haven’t given me any new clues to follow and as long as the four survivors won’t talk, there is nothing I can do but wait or search blindly for any traces of my brother or Malaphar. I shouldn’t sit still during it… People are counting on me.” 

The master frowned before he leaned a little forward and pressed a finger on the knot Alys was trying to make, the little assistance he gave proving to be helpful, no matter that it made her a little timid in gratitude. “Once Bonta has accepted the Eliatropes as a future ally, you will gain access to resources which you can use to your advantage in your search,” he explained while she tied the knot,” the archives, Studium and secluded sections of the royal and city libraries will be at your disposal… within reason. These negotiations will not be a waste of your time, I assure you.”

She tried her best to stay calm, his attempt to help her making her feel elated. It seemed last night didn’t have an impact on things after all, though she considered it wishful thinking. But as long as Joris treated her like he had always done, she will take it as a quiet sign that she hadn’t offended or disappointed him. 

“I never considered them as such,” she smiled after finishing up the dressing of her arm, still ecstatic by the news about Bonta’s interest in an allegiance with the Eliatrope people. She wasn’t exactly falling over herself with excitement like she did in the healing ward of the Sadida palace, but it still made her proud of what she has accomplished and the good words Joris must have put in for the Eliatropes to even get this far. Yugo would be so happy when she tells him, but first, she had to actually go through the negotiations and leave a good impression. Would it go well?

Joris smiled back at her before he nodded and slid off the window sill. “I will see if Justice is awake by now. If not, I will start making us breakfast… Perhaps the smells will get him out of bed. Please meet me in the kitchen after you have freshened yourself up; we can discuss today’s plans in detail while we eat.”

The rays of the morning sun shone in through the large window when he walked away, the day finally beginning. If all would go according to plan, she should be within Bonta’s walls before evening falls, the thought alone making her look forward to what the day may hold. She still had her Dofus to find, but she would take it one step at a time and hope Justice will have better luck with finding some useful clues she could follow. 


	41. Close

Breakfast with just the two of them. It shouldn’t be all that special, but after what happened the day and night before, Alys found herself in a dream-like state during the experience. She kept herself poised enough to not lose track of reality but she enjoyed spending quality time with Joris the best she could, indulging herself with the positive feelings that came with it. It wasn’t every day she shared a meal with only him and learn he could cook… it was quite surprising.

The world had many assumptions about the mysterious master and even she had them, like the belief he didn’t need to sleep. He proved her wrong when he offered her a place to rest in his home and she admitted to believing he was someone who had no need for such. How sheepish she felt afterwards… Of course he needed sleep; an ordinary man was hidden within that hooded blue coat, no matter his unnatural size, strength and speed. But she was humbled to see and know sides of him many others would never get a chance to, taking it as a sign they were indeed close. Acquaintances, friends, or maybe a little more than just that, it meant a great deal to her.

While he was embarrassed to disprove the rumor he had no need for sleep, he returned the favor by asking her about her cooking skill while they prepared breakfast, the flustering of her cheeks betraying her own embarrassment. There was a reason Alibert kept her out of the kitchen during the more busier hours in the inn and it wasn’t because she may get in the way of things. Food tended to get burned or taste awful if she was the one working the stove or oven and even though Yugo, Adamaï and Alibert tried to give her lessons, there was no improvement in sight. She’s better at waiting tables, doing the dishes and cutting food but baking, roasting, frying and cooking? Even the boys believed she must be cursed.

Cursed might be the correct term, Alys thought to herself while following Joris down the stairs into the depths of the Justice prison, the tauntings and growling from the imprisoned Shushus bringing her thoughts back to the present. The sweet lulls of the pleasant morning were nothing but a distant buzz, the atmosphere within the tower dark and heavy. Most of the kept Shushus were bored, hungry or restless, the kind of crowd any sane person would avoid, no matter the bars between them. Someone lucky wouldn’t be here, so yes… cursed was truly a good way of describing her.

Justice Knight was already up and at work while the two ambassadors had their breakfast and made certain they were packed and ready to leave on short notice, the drunken promise to share a morning meal with them forgotten about. 

“They claim not to know anything,” the knight informed Joris shortly after he and Alys met up with him,” or at least not where their boss could be.”

“What is their excuse?”

Justice looked into the prison cell the apprehended Brigands were kept, the four keeping themselves in the back of the cell with quiet glares of annoyance, distrust or anxiousness. “New recruits. They haven’t been to the main hideout, or so they say. They were recruited in various different places and brought to what they call the nest in Yurbut. They haven’t even seen Malaphar in person.”

Convenient, but was it true? Alys remained behind Joris while she looked into the cell, hardly making out the four prisoners in the dark. She knew she wouldn’t recognize them, or know them by name. There were so many… The crowd which had gathered around her and Royale held many faces, but there was far too much going on to register any of them. Still, there was one she knew the name of, the one who tricked her into thinking he was but a nice stranger while all along he’d been tracking her down. “What about Soren?”

The name made the four stir a little, the hesitance which was imprisoned with them growing heavier and more apparent. 

“He was a leading figure in your group, was he not? He and his female companion, Beretta. Do you know where they might have gone?” The rogue got away by drinking a recall potion but any location could be tied to such, and also any kind of distance. She could have gone anywhere and same went for Soren if he too had drank such a potion to escape. But any hint or speculation would be helpful, especially if Alys wanted answers.

Silence followed her questions, the refusal taking hold and keeping their tongue. Either they didn’t dare, were unwilling or simply didn’t know the answer but none of the prisoners spoke a word. One shook their head, but that was the only clear answer she received.

Her shoulders lowered in defeat, the urge to beg prodding her but she stayed behind the master to not get too close to the bars. It was strange how she held no grudges towards them, but then she wasn’t certain if these prisoners were a part of the fight, if any of them bet for or against her, if they approved of how she was treated in the ruins by their brethren. In fact, she felt more sympathetic than she should be. They were lucky to be alive, but then so was she. This situation was so skewed...

“What did you get out of the weapons?” Joris asked after he quietly pondered about the little progress that was made, his eyes glued on the prisoners while he weighed his suspicions but also his guesses. At least one of the four wasn’t being honest, he was certain of it but who it was… he had no clue. 

Justice stepped up beside the two ambassadors, the shake of his head not all too promising. “You brought us a lot of them, but frankly, they’ve had even less to say than these four here. Aside from, you know, taunts and language I won’t repeat in the lady’s presence.” He grimaced, more in disappointment than anything else before adding,” my father is currently working on them to pull something out of them but so far there hasn’t been anything which may prove of use in the search for Malaphar. I would take you down to him, but it isn’t a process one can disturb on a whim. Not a pretty sight either.”

Joris nodded in understanding before he cupped his chin in thought. “We cannot linger for much longer to await any results; the journey to Bonta is a long one and I have matters to report to the king. I do not like leaving this in your hands, Justice, not after your hospitality, but can you send a Tofu my way when you or your father manage to get something out of the apprehended?”

“Don’t fret, Joris. Handling criminal and rampant Shushus is what we do here; it’s our job. I should thank you for giving us new leads on Malaphar and his band of bandits, even if these leads are inconclusive and not very talkative. It’s more than we’ve had in these past few weeks after his escape, so I surely won’t complain. If one of the little birds allows me to prod them with a message, you can expect one sooner than later… hopefully.”

“Hopefully,” Joris agreed,” speaking of birds…” He threw a quick glance to Alys before he refocused on Justice, needing to ask for more favors than he would like. “Do you perhaps have a dragoturkey or two we could borrow?”

The knight frowned at the question before setting his hands on his sides with an uncertain sounding hum. “We do, yes…” he said with the same uncertainty, weighing his words to prevent any disappointment,” we usually rely on the Justice train for transport so we don’t have much use for mounts, but we have a dragoturkey you could use for your ride back to the city. He’s an old beast which served us well before we built the train, but he hasn’t seen much action recently. He should suit your needs if it is only to ride to Bonta, though I can’t promise he’ll be fast… Old age caught up with him.”

“Anything is faster than going on foot,” Joris smirked, knowing full well he was much faster than the offered steed but he wasn’t alone during the upcoming trek across the plains, his company not able to keep up with him if he were to run all the way. They needed a reliable form of transport and a dragoturkey, no matter how old, would do the trick just right. He inclined his head in gratitude before he straightened up, deliberately keeping his attention away from the prisoners to see who of them was listening in without trying to get caught,” it is much appreciated, Justice. I will make certain he will be treated well in the royal stables, until he can be returned to you.”

Riding a dragoturkey to Bonta? That was an interesting thought, but… just one? Alys wisely kept her mouth shut when she did the quick math of one mount and two riders, the numbers obviously not balanced. Was she assuming correctly that they were going to share a dragoturkey, together? Goddess preserve her…

“I’ll bring you to where we keep him and saddle him up for you. Don’t get too comfy, dear guests,” Justice said as he turned to the prisoners, standing stoic while he pointed at them,” I will be back shortly and I will get some satisfying answers out of you. Take this little break as a moment to think things over.” He looked stern as he gave the four an intense glance before he walked away and beckoned for the ambassadors to follow him, serious with his words.

One of the prisoners bolted forward to grab the bars once Justice and Joris disappeared from view, shouting after the leaving trio,” you won’t find him, or the others! No matter how many times you ask or threaten us, we won’t tell you crap!” He seemed a little out of breath as he panted with his teeth bared, a wild look swirling in his eyes when he met the Eliatrope’s startled gaze after he caused her to linger. His three companions hushed for him to be quiet, but the forming grin on his narrow face made it clear he wasn’t listening to them. “He’ll find you before you even notice it,” he said rather than shouted, his eyes fixating on her as he leaned against the prison cell’s locked door,” and when he does… it’s already too late. For you.”

Alys pressed her lips together when her eyebrows drew down and her eyes narrowed, frustration swelling in her chest. Her gaze hardened after the taunt of the Brigand made her annoyance flare, though there was also fear… a fear she wished to confront and win over whenever this Malaphar was mentioned in a threatening way. She took a deep breath before her hands balled into fists and she turned around to walk back over to the cell with stiff steps, closing the distance between herself and the daring prisoner kept behind the bars. She took in his face and the black markings which went across his shoulders and up to the back of his neck and pointy ears, wondering for a quiet moment whose side he was truly on before she said with a lowered voice,” if he hurt my brother in any way… he better find me first.”

It may seem like empty words to any onlookers or maybe like a futile attempt to save face and come across as brave, but Alys meant it. Her worry for her Dofus and brother’s wellbeing kept interfering with her own morals and perceptions, though it grounded her enough to not lose sight of herself. This prisoner’s threats, however… she refused to be intimidated by them, not after what she went through at the hands of his ill-fated companions. She may feel pity for these survivors and not hold any grudges, but there are lines which shouldn’t be crossed and this cocky Sacrier was inching a little too far over the line she’d drawn.

The gloved hand taking her shoulder didn’t startle her, her eyes fixated on the Sacrier who felt bold enough to try and be the bigger man behind the bars. The bright shimmer of gold was what made her avert her gaze to look at Justice standing beside her after the knight marched back to the cell to intervene, the stern glare he gave the prisoner enough to make the guy back off with a frustrated clicking of his tongue. “Let’s go,” Justice ushered after he gently pulled on Alys’ shoulder to indicate she should walk with him rather than say anything more to the prisoner, soon guiding her away. 

Joris eyed the Eliatrope from the shadowy depths of his hood as she and Justice passed and headed up the stairs, keeping any lectures to himself for the time being. Her words were alarming, to say the least. Would she truly welcome Malaphar with open arms in the hopes to reclaim what she’d lost? She wasn’t strong enough to do so, her mind and body still recovering from the last battering they received. To face him alone was like asking for trouble and perhaps even death. He truly hoped she wouldn't be this reckless if it would come to such.

“Pay no heed to what he said.” Justice had released Alys’ shoulder as he walked behind her while they ascended the stairs, sounding confident but also reassuring,” he’s nothing but a grunt and fodder; he has no idea what he is talking about.”

But what if he does? Alys grimaced at the thought though quickly shook it off, her heart still pounding from the action she took and what she dared to say. She slowed in her pace after she met the top of the stairs to allow Justice to take the lead, letting him bring them to wherever this dragoturkey was kept.

The Justice train greeted them in its dimly lit docking station when the trio entered the large hall, though it wouldn’t get the chance to thunder across the plains this day. Instead, a lone creature in a nicely lit area tucked away within the tower would be getting some attention today, though he didn’t seem to care much when Justice and his guests entered the peculiar but still nice looking stable. The ivory colored dragoturkey continued to lazily chew on his feed while laying rather comfortable on a bed of straw, not giving the new faces a moment of his time while soaking up the sunlight which fell in through the large barred windows.

“And here he is. Our trustworthy steed, Bob of Justice.”

“Bob…?”

“Indeed,” Justice said after Alys reluctantly repeated the name, actually sounding serious after he lifted an old looking saddle with polished gold plating from the far wall and carried it to the dragoturkey,” I named him myself when I was a boy. Pretty nice name, no?”

Alys and Joris shared a quiet glance and smile while Justice began to prepare the old steed, not having the heart to mock the knight’s childhood decisions. Although not the most knightly of names, it was a little endearing and not to mention adorable. “Like Bob of Bonta,” Joris commented after he wiped the smirk off his shrouded face to not offend Justice in any way, able to recall the famed Ecaflip actor and so-called adventurer after all these years.

“Exactly!” Justice brightened up a little after Joris mentioned a nearly forgotten idol from the distant Dofus era, the grin he showed while looking up from attaching the reins to the dragoturkey’s headset sparkling almost as brightly as his own armor,” alright, old friend. On your feet.” He gave the reins a tug while patting the dragoturkey’s belly, forcing the beast to rise from his comfort and stand ready for the saddle. Justice made quick work with strapping the saddle onto Bob’s back and into place, soon enough guiding him out of his stable to bring him to the gate the train tracks of the docking station lead to. “You’ve got everything?” he asked as he held the reins out to Alys and reached for a lever, the Eliatrope looking a little befuddled at the sudden gesture though she took the long leather straps with care and a hidden cluelessness to let Justice do what he had to do.

Joris blinked against the sunlight when the gate opened and revealed the outside world after Justice pulled down the heavy looking lever, raising one of his small hands to protect his eyes before he nodded to the knight. “We are ready. Thank you again, Justice. We owe you one.”

“We can talk about such at a later time. As promised, I will send a Tofu in your direction once we’ve managed to get something out of the Shushus or the prisoners. In the meantime, I wish you a safe journey to the city. Make sure you take enough breaks along the road; Bob isn’t the youngest anymore.”

“We’ll be careful with him,” Alys said while kept a fair distance between herself and the uninterested looking dragoturkey, the reins still held uncertainly in her hands. Her smile wavered a little when she allowed herself to think this was a goodbye, feeling like she hadn’t expressed her gratitude enough towards the knight and his father. He’d been most hospitable and quite an interesting character, not to mention helpful with her personal issues, no matter that any attempt to gain more information proved to be futile so far. A new friend and ally, that’s what he was, someone she and Joris could rely on in times of need. “Please take care, Justice,” she curtsied after her line of thinking brought her smile back, no longer hesitant to share a goodbye,” and please give my regards to your father.”

He nodded before the two ambassadors and his old loyal steed began making their way across the bridge which extended across the ravine after the gate had been opened, watching them until they reached the other side. It only took the raising of the lever to pull the bridge back in, the clanking of metal accompanying the casual salute he made when he saw Alys wave to him from across the wide and deep gap.

As soon as the gate closed and the natural calm of the Cania plains washed over them, Joris turned to Alys and asked as he stepped up to her,” have you ridden a dragoturkey before, in Emelka or on your journey?”

Her hold on the reins tightened, the quick glance she threw Bob’s way giving away the question made her a little nervous. “No, I haven’t had the chance,” she truthfully answered,” I haven’t even been this close to one before.” She leaned somewhat away from the two-legged creature when the dragoturkey noticed her looking and stretched his neck to sniff the hair which curled around her neck before he huffed and shook his head. “They’re kind of… cute,” she said with a weak chuckle after Bob determined her hair wasn’t edible, his large bulging eyes on top of his head not suiting how disinterested he looked.

“I hope you do not mind sharing him with me. While I am certain you will master the handling of a dragoturkey fairly quickly, I rather not have you fall along the way or struggle with a dragoturkey which has figured out you are still new to riding and takes advantage of it.”

She looked taken aback by his words, the slight widening of her eyes betraying he took her by surprise even though she already suspected they were going to ride together. “No, of course not,” she stammered,” you’ve ridden one before?”

“Numerous times,” Joris admitted while he gestured for Alys to hand him the reins, hiding his amusement for the fluster she was trying not to give into after the situation embarrassed her a little. He easily and nimbly hoisted himself onto the saddle after he received the reins, taking a seat on the far most front of the thick leather seating before he motioned to the free space behind him with a small nod. 

His quiet invitation made her swallow, the way he watched her with a glint in his eyes making her even more nervous than before. How does she get on there without making a fool of herself? She can create portals and is a member of an ancient race of pioneers, but how to use one of the most ancient ways of transport was beyond her. She pressed her fingers against the saddle before she curled them around the thick edges to grab hold, placing a foot into the dangling empty stirrup to push and pull herself up with its support while praying to her Goddess the dragoturkey wasn’t going to move or she wouldn’t slip and fall. 

It was a tight squeeze but she managed to take a seat behind Joris after she rather ungracefully got on Bob’s back, both her legs on one side and held somewhat pulled up as if she was afraid to relax her muscles. She fiddled with the skirt of her gown and overcoat to calm her nerves and not accidentally expose herself with the way she sat before Joris’ voice lured her out of the internal chaos she was experiencing.

“Are you comfortable?”

Her smile wasn’t all too reassuring as she barely shifted behind him, saying quietly,” it… it is a little awkward.” They really had to share this saddle, the meaning of personal space far gone with how small it seemed while two people occupied it. She didn’t mind the closeness, in fact, it was soothing with her little fears of falling off, but things were still jumbled after last night. Did he mind?

He couldn’t help but smirk after hearing her before he pointed to the stirrup she had used to climb on,” keep one of your feet in there for support and you will be fine. Do tell me when you feel the need to get out of the saddle.” His legs were far too short to reach the stirrups, the heels of his feet instead pressing against the curved sides of the saddle to keep himself stable. He wrapped the long reins around his hands when he caught her timid nod and felt her brush against his back as she leaned ever so slightly forward to see the stirrup and place her foot in it, finding the support she was in desperate need of. He ushered the dragoturkey forward with a weak whipping motion of the reins once she was a little more comfortable, steering towards the west while he straightened up to be more poised.

The dragoturkey began with a slow trot to warm his old bones and muscles up, following the tugging on his headset to go in the right direction before he picked up his pace and went a little faster. The gallop he took on was a little too fast and wobbly for someone who wasn’t feeling fully secure in the saddle, but that didn’t bother him whatsoever.

Alys rose a hand to lay it against Joris’ waist when the urge to grab for something overwhelmed her but stopped herself as she abruptly changed her mind, not wanting to cross any boundaries between herself and the master. She instead gripped for the edge of the saddle behind her, her eyes on her knees to not give away what she almost did in a fit of embarrassed panic. She needed to calm down… 

She turned her gaze to the surroundings which passed by while she listened to the rustling of the grass, the stomping of the dragoturkey’s claws against the soil and the jostling of the saddle’s plating, her hair and bangs bouncing along with the rhythm of the galloping. It was still in the early morning, not a sign of civilization present among the hills. It felt like it was only them in this world, a strangely comforting thought.

She looked down at Joris after she took a deep breath and tried to relax a little rather than be startled with every bump in the ride, watching the small tufts sprouting from the sides of his hood move up and down with a light bounce. It made her smile.

“There is something I wish to discuss with you, now that we are alone and on our way to Bonta.”

“What is it?” Her voice was soft and gentle after Joris broke the silence, her eyes still on him even though he couldn’t see her while she sat behind him. His words concerned her but she wanted to know what he had to say. It sounded serious.

“Now that you will be meeting the king, you will also meet his council. You will have to convince each of them to support your cause and while I do not have any doubts about you succeeding in winning them over, there is one council member in particular which may prove to be an obstacle for you.” He had to turn himself in the saddle to be able to look past his hood to the woman seated closely behind him, the look he gave her not boding well. “It is Ush.”

Of course. She had forgotten about him during her current turmoil. Her hold on the saddle tightened while she recalled the black feline she crossed paths with during the ball in the Bontarian palace, the warnings she received afterwards to not come near him making her nerves spike. Did those warnings still hold meaning if she had to face him?

Joris looked back ahead of him when Alys was quiet but showed her concern nonverbally, a stern expression resting on his face. “You are a guest of the king; he cannot lay a finger on you without risking his position on the council but that will not assure you are safe from whatever he is scheming. If he proves difficult, you will need to focus your attention on the other council members and sway them.”

“Do you truly think he is scheming something?”

“I do,” he said when he felt a slight weight against his back, the Eliatrope leaning a little closer to keep the discussion between them. “I do not know what it is, but he obviously knows about what you have been doing, what you are searching for and what Brakmar was plotting. Pray he will not out your uninvited presence during the dance to the king; the lady in black is still wanted… though I doubt Ush will do such. He likes to play games and you might just be one of the better cards he has to get what he wants.”

“What does he want?”

Her voice was close to his ear, her bandaged hand slipping along the leather of the saddle so she could hunch over him rather than talk to the back of his hood. He took a moment to think while he looked at the bandages and the stitches over her pointy sleeve before he said with a shake of his head,” I wish I knew.” 

Ush was never easy to read, his strategic mind eluding many. He could have simply said things to rile Joris up during that evening, but he knew it was foolish to disregard and underestimate the Ecaflip. He may serve Bonta in his own way and has shown a more improved and better personality since his last reincarnation, but there was still something left which forced Joris not to completely trust him. He rather have Alys be cautious around him too, no matter the protection she may have while she was a guest of the court. Speaking of which…

“If nothing goes wrong during this trek to Bonta and Bob of Justice won’t tire too quickly, we will arrive at the city before midnight… which is far too late to hold negotiations with the king and council. I would have offered you to stay in the bazaar tonight, but because you were invited to come to the palace by the king himself, you will be granted a place of refuge within the guest quarters to moment you set foot on Bontarian soil. As a representative of your people, it is your responsibility to accept his token of hospitality.” It bothered him, but he would have to lay his trust in the guards to keep her safe this night. It wasn’t all too reassuring, not after what Alys said to the prisoner and knowing Malaphar was roaming… Perhaps another night of keeping watch? Perhaps.

Alys’ shoulders lowered with the long but silent exhale of air she released, hanging her head a little. To stay in the palace… it would have been something to look forward to if there weren’t any threats looming over her. She’d rather stay in the comfort of a place she felt at ease rather than a grand palace through which she once snuck around like a common thief, but it was obvious she had no choice in the matter. How could she be at peace knowing she may have to face Ush tomorrow? What if she was still being followed?

She grimaced and clenched her eyes shut at the worrying thought, her heart skipping a beat as the familiar fear of misfortune licked her heels and made her shiver. She tilted her head forward with a slow dropping, resting it on top of his before she whispered to him,” I am sorry…” She felt him tense up when her bandaged arm crept around his waist and she rested her hand on his side, leaning lightly against him while she sought comfort to remain strong and able to face what may come. 

There was no objection from his side after she uttered the apology and held him, neither spoken or nonverbal, the dragoturkey they sat on continuing the course the master steered him in. They were silent for a long while, the hold she had on him not changing until the movements of Bob’s galloping forced her to adjust her position in the saddle, her arm slipping away from around him and returning to holding onto the saddle instead.

He couldn’t see her blush and pained smile, she couldn’t see the tormented look he held in his eyes as the boundaries they involuntarily set returned and kept them apart, once again nothing but friends and fellow ambassadors rather than something more. Too soon, not the right time, too many complications… There were enough excuses to avoid regret or rejection and those excuses remained strong as they rode across the Cania plains. For now each other’s company was enough, until duties would claim their attention once more.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

Joris’ calculation was correct, the late evening already laying over Bonta like a diamond-speckled blanket of dark blue when they arrived at the city gates. They had made several stops to rest and eat along the way, staying on schedule without any delays and therefore reached the city before midnight. This wasn’t her first time to see the city at night after they were granted entry, neither the first time she wandered through the dark streets, though it felt like a new experience. She wasn’t here like some nobody to visit someone she looked up to and look for clues to solve strange dreams, but instead she was here because she was invited as someone of importance. An odd feeling that was… it hadn’t sunk in yet.

The royal stables had a quaint smell to them after Joris rode Justice’s dragoturkey through the city and towards the palace, keeping to his promise to have the steed be properly looked after. The stable boy was fairly impressed by the J engraved golden plating, the shine nearly distracting him from the instructions Joris gave him. He wished for the steed to be returned to his master as soon as possible, preferably when the morning set in, not wanting to break any promises. 

As soon as the dragoturkey was well looked after and he had the stable boy’s word on Bob of Justice’s return to the Justice tower, Joris led Alys further on the palace’s premises. It wasn’t a tour per say, but he did remain formal and kept a slow pace to allow the Eliatrope to take in the sights, answering any questions she may have. She was quiet though, seeming to be intimidated by the experience.

“You won’t be seeing the king tonight,” he told her after they entered the massive cylinder-shaped building which was the palace, the hallway they walked through familiar to her; it led straight to the throne room, but this time there was no music, no murmur of voices and laughter. The halls, corridors and alcoves were empty and so was the throne room after Joris walked in and appeared to be searching for someone, saying to Alys as he walked up to the empty throne,” you will see him in the afternoon, at the latest.”

He kept searching with small turns of his head before someone entering the throne room with a slow but stiff stride made him straighten up and incline his head, causing Alys to do the same to formally greet the man wearing a tailcoat and long thin scepter. The spindly man’s face was wrinkled, the way the corners of his mouth were pulled down only adding to the stern look he carried but there was not a single hint of malice or discontentment present; in fact, he looked gentle and curious. He eyed the two ambassadors dressed in blue before him before he greeted Joris as stiff as he walked,” Master Jurgen, it is good to see you have returned from Sadida. I’m sorry to say His Majesty has already retreated to his chambers for the night and won’t be accepting any visitors. Did you have anything urgent you wish to report to him?”

“No, Lord Chamberlain, I was searching for you.” 

The chamberlain rose his snow-white brows before he stuck his chin up and turned his curious gaze towards Alys, looking her over as he assumed she was the reason as to why Joris wished to speak with him.

“May I introduce the Lady Alys, sister of King Yugo of the Eliatropes, here on his behalf to accept Our Majesty’s invitation.”

“My, you work fast, Master Jurgen; we didn’t expect their arrival until much later. Impressive as always,” the chamberlain said with an approving nod and closed the distance between himself and the female Eliatrope with a graceful sweeping of his legs, looking her over once more before he curtsied and took her hand in good manner,” welcome to the Bontarian court, Madame. I am His Majesty’s Lord Chamberlain, Oliver Ponctual. We were expecting you, though please accept our humble apologies for the king’s absence tonight. You must excuse him, the hour has grown late indeed.”

She returned his courtesy with a kind smile and bow, nodding to him in understanding,” it has indeed. I apologize for arriving so late.”

He continued to hold her hand, the pulled down corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly to show a hint of a smile. “It isn’t a bother, Madame. We don’t exactly control time like Xelors do, even if we wish for it. If you would come this way, please,” he said as he rose their hands and turned around on his heels to stride out of the throne room, leading her into the hallway while he kept his scepter behind his back,” did you have a long journey?”

“We rode the whole day to get here.”

“You must be famished and tired. Not to worry, Madame, the court will accommodate you and your needs tonight so you will be able to meet His Majesty when he is ready to receive you tomorrow. I will see you to your room where you can freshen up and rest.”

She already knew the way to the guest quarters though allowed the chamberlain to guide her while Joris trailed after them, not wanting to give away she had been here before. She felt a little out of place in the marble halls, the palace breathing its regalness through the design and decoration. This was far different from the Sadida palace… 

The chamberlain rose a brow and slowed in his step when they reached the guest ward of the palace, the glance he threw over his shoulder making Joris frown with a questioning tilt of his head. “Ah ah ah, no, no, Master Jurgen,” Ponctual said with a soft tutting,” you no longer need to escort her any further. You’ve had your moment of chivalry by bringing the Madame to the palace safe and sound; now it is my turn to do my job.” 

“Of course.” Joris folded his arms behind his back as he stayed where he was, watching the chamberlain and Alys continue their way down the hall. The glance the Eliatrope cast his way only made him nod, a quiet reassurance that things would be alright after the look in her turquoise eyes betrayed her uncertainty of being left in the Lord Chamberlain’s care. He waited until the duo rounded the corner before he turned around and hurried down the hallway, heading back to where they’d come from.

“You must forgive the master, Madame,” the chamberlain continued after Joris took his leave,” he has a tendency of sticking his nose in everything that goes on in the court. No pun intended, I assure you.” A dry amused chuckle left him after he made the rather weak joke before he released her hand and opened a door for her. “Please make yourself at home,” he said as he gestured her inside,” there are books and writing tools by the desk if you wish to pass the time. The servants are at your disposal if you have any other needs this night, and food can be prepared and brought to you if you wish for it. All you have to do is pull this rope and someone will be with you shortly.” He motioned for the tassel rope which hung by the door before he bowed in the open doorway, saying with the same kindness he had shown this whole time,” I hope you will enjoy your stay, Madame. Do have a pleasant night.” 

“And you, sir. Thank you so very much.”

The door closed without a single sound after the chamberlain accepted her gratitude with an appreciative nod, leaving Alys by herself in the unknown room. She remained by the door when the silence was accompanied with uncertainty, unsure of what to do now that she was within the palace and had to spend the night here. She took in the room she was given, the size of it moderate but still large for her standards, the bed massive in comparison to her own or the bed she slept in during her stays in Sadida. There was another door present, standing ajar and showing it was a bathroom which was hers to use while next to the open door was the desk and small bookcase Ponctual mentioned, the desk neatly standing before the several tall windows of which the curtains had yet to be drawn shut.

It was lonely.

The realization hit her rather hard after she stepped forward and undid her belt, leaving it and her packed pouch on the bed before she turned to the standing mirror by the nightstand. She grimaced as she admired her reflection, taking note of the dark markings around her neck. Perhaps she should wear her scarf tomorrow and cover up her injuries to not have the king and council make assumptions.

She moved closer to the mirror to have a better look at the fading bruises before she caressed the scar which was present below her collarbone, her eyes resting on the healed skin. She couldn’t help but sigh, not believing she was properly presentable for someone as important as the king of Bonta. A future allegiance was riding on his first impression of her and she could therefore make no mistakes or take any risks. What was he even like? Would he be as paranoid and selfish like Bullion or more warm and open like Oakheart? Perhaps both, or something completely different? 

A soft knocking sound made her gasp in startle, her rampant train of thought ebbing away after she tore her eyes away from her reflection. She stared at the windows, uncertain if she had heard it correctly until the sound repeated itself, a soft tapping against the glass. Someone was out there.

She hesitated, the darkness of the night hiding who was trying to gain her attention even though the curtains didn’t cover the windows. She inched closer with careful step and high caution, searching for whoever was out there until a shimmer of dark silver and a hint of ivory made her realize who it was. All reluctance was discarded as she hurried over towards one of the windows with a growing smile, unlocking it before she pushed it open and took a step back.

“I was afraid I wouldn’t get the chance to properly wish you good night after the Lord Chamberlain shooed you away, Master Joris,” she said coyly after he appeared in the open window and grinned at her, incredibly happy to see him.

He sat himself down to not fully enter her room after he was daring enough to climb up to the windows of the guest rooms, the breeze which flowed in playing with the thin curtains while he rested an arm over his knee. “I have a lot of respect for Oliver, but he does not decide when my escort duty ends… or where I should not stick my nose,” he jested as he watched her sit down on the corner of the bed, her soft laughter a pleasant sound. It has been a while since the last time he paid her a balcony visit, one of those memories he refused to forget. Those were good times, even with the problems which were looming in the background. This visit wouldn’t be the same, but he hoped it would ease their worries, no matter that their worries were different from each other. Malaphar, Ush, nerves for tomorrow… they were all valid worries to have.

One thing was for certain; he wouldn’t leave until she would go to sleep and he was certain nobody else was snooping around, and even then he wouldn’t stray far. Bonta wasn’t safe… but he would try and make it so for her sake, even if it was just this night or the next.


	42. Allegiances

Her hair slipped through her fingers and curled back around her neck and down her shoulder after each stroke, her nervous fidgeting preventing her from pacing up and down the long carpet. She didn’t think she would be this nervous, not recalling she felt this way when she met other members of royalty. King Oakheart Sheran Sharm was more like family, the need for formalities kept at a minimum even though she was adamant about treating him and his spouse properly and with respect. King Aurum Bullion may have shown her the door, but she wasn’t very anxious or too worried when she went to have an audience with him. The king of the Osamodas was a different case altogether, the first one she approached and the first to agree on forming an alliance with her people. But now… now she would meet the one king who was more like a mysterious legend to her than an actual living person.

The blame lay on Joris. He was the bridge which connected her and Bonta together ever since he took her under his wing and taught her about this world. He served his king loyally, his centuries-long service to the Bontarian crown unrivaled. With the respect and admiration she held for the master, it was an intimidating thought that he served someone greater, someone of importance, someone he supported and believed in, someone who ruled an entire nation. And she was about to introduce herself to him.

Alys pursed her lips to exhale, a small frown present on her face. The brushing of her hair was continuous while she waited in the hall to be fetched, two guards the only beings to keep her company. They were as still and silent as statues while they guarded the closed throne room doors, looking dead ahead to not be intrusive towards the female guest dressed in blue.

She had made herself as presentable as possible to make a good visible first impression towards those she needed to convince, wearing her hooded gown with the fur-trimmed overcoat and her pin presented on her chest, the piece of polished jewelry shining in the morning sun. Although she worried about her bruises and scar the night before, she made the decision to not cover them after she had another good look in the mirror. Only someone who focused on her neck and chest would clearly notice them and they were signs of hardships she survived, not marks to be ashamed over. Even the bandages around her left hand remained.

“Lady Alys.”

The familiar voice made her hold her breath after she abruptly turned her head and quickly tucked her hair back into her hood, her large eyes searching for the master of Bonta after he formally said her name. He was following the blue narrow carpet to meet her, the small incline of his head taken as a good sign. He had kept her company during the evening until rest had to be gained and she needed to sleep, though she was unaware he hadn’t left the premises of the palace, all to make certain nothing would go awry during the night. He sought her out in the early morning to brief her on what would happen this day and what was expected of her, though the moment together was short as his presence was required in the royal council’s morning meeting. 

“You look nervous.”

She half suppressed a chuckle at his lighthearted observation before she brushed her bangs aside, her smile twitching a little. “I _am_ nervous,” she admitted as she lay her fingers against her mouth and looked thoughtful towards the nearest window, uncertain of what to do with herself. She was stressing, badly.

Joris stood still before her once he reached her, his hands held behind his back like usual. “There is nothing to fret over,” he assured her with a shake of his head,” the king has shown a great interest in your people and the knowledge you possess. And, the fact Yugo has twice saved our world accounts for something; the king will not disregard the accomplishments you, your brothers and your people have made. These negotiations will come through, I am positive of this. Your people will benefit greatly from allying with Bonta; we will be your strongest ally yet once an allegiance is agreed upon.”

The rapid blinking of her eyes and the arching of a brow caught Joris by surprise, the way she turned her gaze to him and pursed her lips after he finished talking puzzling him. A playful smile crept through her thoughtful expression before she asked with a cheeky tilt of her head and a feigned lecturing tone,” are you boasting...? How very unlike you, Master Joris.”

He inwardly chuckled, the shrug he gave her an indirect apology even though he found his boasting justified; he only spoke true. “I have some good news which may ease your nerves,” he said as he retook his more stoic and formal stance, looking up to the Eliatrope,” Ush Galesh was not present during the morning meeting.”

She grew more serious while she listened to him, though there was a shimmer of relief present when he informed her about the Ecaflip.

“Usually, his morning absence means he will not attend any following meetings,” he explained,” a habit he has hardly broken before. What this means for you is that you can focus on the other council members rather than worry about what Ush may be plotting. Most of the present councilors are good men, in particular Maester Dormu. You will be in good company throughout the negotiations, though be ready for anything. Some questions may not be to your liking.”

“Thank you.” Her smile had lost its nervous edge thanks to Joris’ reassurances and the news he brought, the outlook of the negotiations looking much brighter. He has done a lot for her, hasn’t he? She was always grateful towards him and had expressed that same gratitude to him before on numerous occasions, but this time it was different. She was on his home soil, the city and nation he presented and to think she wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t stuck his neck out for her all this time put things in perspective. Could she possibly ever make up for this? She hesitated, the softening of her smile making his gaze a little more intense as he awaited what she was going to say. “Truly, thank you. If it weren’t for you and your efforts, I wouldn’t be here. The Eliatropes owe you a great deal, Joris… Especially me.” 

Although his smile was hidden, the glint in his eyes gave it away and it brought along a timidness in the atmosphere which only made the sunlight falling in through the windows warmer. It lingered even after the throne room doors opened with a heavy sound and the spindly appearance of the chamberlain appeared in the doorway, the silver-haired Enutrof standing stiff and straight with his scepter held delicately in a gloved hand.

Alys was quick to turn to the opening doors, her nerves sweeping back to her like a strong gust of wind during a summer’s eve and making her spine feel as if someone had frozen it in a solid block of ice.

Ponctual rose a brow and nostril when he took note of Joris standing beside the Eliatrope representative, the quiet exchange of glances between them not boding too well as there was a hint of disapproval though he didn’t say anything to not stray from the matter at hand. “Madame,” he said as he turned his attention to Alys and took a graceful step back to invite her into the throne room,” the king is ready to receive you.”

The moment of truth, it had finally arrived. Her throat felt dry when she got herself to walk forward and enter the throne room, following the guidance of Ponctual’s extended hand as he gestured towards the throne at the far end of the large hall. 

There were guards lined up along the walls, all fully armored in silver and blue, their swords and lances sheathed. Bontarian banners adorned the walls and ceiling, the nation’s coat of arms of a winged tree embroidered onto them with golden or ivory thread. The long carpet leading to the throne cushioned her and Ponctual’s footsteps, the woven fabric no longer as dense and thick as it used to be as it was worn by time. Ahead of her sat the king on his modest looking throne, the seating far less impressive than Oakheart Sheran Sharm’s or Aurum Bullion’s though it didn’t surprise her. On the right-hand side of the king’s throne stood another, somewhat smaller and plainer but empty. The sight of it gave off a sense of loneliness, the wonder as to how long it had been since someone accompanied the king during his royal duties making her heart feel heavy. It looked like it had been empty for a long time…

“Your Majesty, may I present Mademoiselle Alys?” 

The introduction halted her in her steps, the uncertainty of what to do or say taking hold of her. Was she supposed to speak or wait for the king? She saw him sit up more straight with a rising of his chest after Ponctual presented the guest, his eyes meeting hers while he quietly observed her. He was a middle-aged man, his combed back hair and neatly trimmed beard showing the color of aging as it was pale grey with a subtle hint of blue, betraying his Fecian faith. He wore a modest thin crown of white gold, the rest of his attire sharing the same modesty while blue overruled the color palette. This was Theron Sheran Sharm, the ruler of Bonta. He was exactly what she expected him to be and yet he still intimidated her. 

“It is an honor to finally meet you in person, Your Majesty,” Alys said as she curtsied before the king, holding her head low in respect after she lay a hand against her pin and the front of the fur collar wrapped around her bare shoulders. She kept her eyes on the carpet while her mind haphazardly went through all good manners and etiquette she could possibly think of in the hopes she would use the right ones, the sound of slow treading footsteps and a light tapping coming her way until brown leather boots and the tip of a cane came into view. She gazed upon them before she looked up to see the one who had risen from his throne and descended the few steps to meet her, a smile present behind his beard.

“The honor is mine,” he said with a small incline of his head before he looked to Joris, the master standing beside Ponctual while he watched the ongoings from the darkness of his hood. “It is unfortunate we were unable to meet during the recent Council of Twelve in Sadida, but Master Joris has kept me up to date on your people and their fate. You have my deepest sympathy for what happened in Sadida.”

Alys slowly blinked before she uttered a quiet thank you, a little dazed by the king’s interest and sympathy. It was a pleasant surprise to find him act this way; he was less stiff and strict than she imagined and t was a weight off her shoulders. 

Her eyes were unintentionally drawn downwards when Theron shifted his weight while he leaned on his cane, realizing he was using the walking stick for actual support and not to elevate his status like the Prince of Brakmar or the Lord Chamberlain. A leg injury…? She wasn’t certain, her gaze fluttering over his legs to try and discover the reason for the usage of the cane after he turned around and made his way over towards a closed door at the back of the throne room. The soft clearing of Ponctual’s throat close behind her ushered her to follow the king rather than linger behind, the Eliatrope somewhat distracted by a newfound concern for the king’s well-being. 

The room she was led into was rather grandiose in size and well lit, with bookcases filled with old looking tomes and parchments, large maps of the World of Twelve and its continents hanging framed on the walls, and tall but open balcony doors which lead to a large balcony overlooking the courtyard. The ceiling was painted with different kind of sceneries, telling the story of a burning city and war but also of times of peace. A large oval shaped table stood in the middle of the war room, chairs standing by it in a half circular pattern while one lone chair stood opposite at the other side of the table. Most of the present chairs were already occupied, the seated men turning their attention towards the king and his guest when they entered before they rose from their chairs to incline their heads in formal greeting to their king. One of the present individuals caught the Eliatrope’s attention when she was led by Ponctual to the line chair, her eyebrows unintentionally raising.

She almost lost her composure when she met his golden eyes after he tilted up his pointy chin and looked at her from underneath his dark curling eyebrows, her heart dropping after it nearly jumped out of her chest.

Ush. 

It seemed he had changed his mind on attending after all, to her and Joris’ biggest surprise and dismay, or maybe it was a trick to toy about. Whatever it was, Joris hoped the Ecaflip wouldn’t cause any trouble in the presence of the king and that Alys would remain calm, or else these negotiations would be doomed from the start.

Ponctual cleared his throat after the king, his council and advisor took their seats, standing somewhat behind Alys as he formally introduced her to all present,” presenting Mademoiselle Alys, advisor and sister to His Majesty Yugo, here this day to represent the Eliatrope people. In her presence are His Majesty Theron Sheran Sharm and his councilors Maester Dormu, Sir Knight Savio and Lords Lestition, Redfern and Galesh.”

Although no silence followed after Ponctual introduced each of the council members to her, there was a moment where it felt like time stood still when the black furred Ecaflip’s name was said and she looked towards him to acknowledge his presence, as she did with all others mentioned. A small grin was tugging on the corners of his snout, his whiskers lightly trembling as he leered at the Eliatrope with a certain knowing. The concerning glint in his eyes made her stomach turn, the quick averting of her gaze betraying the nerves she endured though she kept herself well composed.

“Master Bestor and Maester Hersh send their apologies for their absence today and give you their regards.”

She nodded to accept the apologies and regards given even though she had no clue who the absent people were and if she had crossed paths with them before. Then again, the same could be said for the unfamiliar faces seated opposite of her, the only names ringing a bell being Ush and Dormu.

“Please, sit,” Theron gestured as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table and folded his hands together, watching the Eliatrope comply and seat herself right across of him while Ponctual retreated to allow the king and council to take the floor,” let us begin the discussion for a possible new allegiance been the nation of Bonta and the Eliatropes.” The creaking of chairs and shuffling feet sounded as everyone made themselves a little more comfortable to mentally prepare for what could be a long day within the war room, the focus forever shifting. “Allow me to welcome you to Bonta and thank you for accepting my invitation,” the king continued while he nodded and smiled for Alys,” your people have been a heavily discussed topic during meetings after the siege on Sadida and the Council of Twelve which followed.”

Curiosity took her for a moment, though she didn’t ask about the nature of the conversations he had prior with anyone who wished to discuss the Eliatropes. She could guess it wasn’t the most charming at times, not with the blame the Eliatropes received for certain happenings.

“It was the Eliatrope activity within Sadida which brought your people to our attention and why you sit before us this day. Master Joris informed us about your late king’s offer to share the knowledge of your people with any who would barter for it, but he also made us aware a large part of the offered knowledge and power is lost to us after the recent events.” He glanced towards the master sitting beside a tall skinny man with a long flowing beard and hair, seeming to ponder for a moment before he continued to speak,” we’ve read the reports and spoke with witnesses of the Eliacube’s power, but the question whether Bonta should be concerned about the absence of such a powerful artifact or rejoice remains.”

Alys knew the Eliacube would surface as a subject in the negotiations, for it has been recurring topic whenever she approached an important figurehead to discuss the future. Though, she did take note of the king not asking about the specific whereabouts of the cube, neither showing a hint about wanting the cube’s power for whatever benefit. It didn’t exactly baffle her but it did make her wonder if it would be brought to light later, or not at all. “The Eliacube was a threat to all,” she stated, the small swallow she made to collect herself and publicly speak hardly picked up on,” to keep our people and this world safe, we had to eliminate the possibility of it falling in the wrong hands. It wasn’t a decision which was taken lightly, for the Eliacube is a large part of our heritage and the key to our history and future alike, but it was a decision which had to be made for everyone’s sake.”

She frowned at the memories which spooked through the back of her head, not wishing to recall Qilby’s face or be reminded of the many orphans she left behind to live a life and pave a path to their future.

“Due to this, offering the Eliacube to appease the promise of knowledge and support is no longer an option, at least not until the time for the Eliatropes’ liberation has come. But the promise still stands, no matter that the promise was made by someone who is no longer deemed trustworthy; we will offer what is within our capabilities.” 

“And what about your people’s Dofus?” The question brought a heavy silence in the room, all eyes turning towards the Ecaflip which hid his expression behind the high collar of his robes, his pointy ears perked up in intrigue,” that the Eliacube is lost to one and all doesn’t mean the Eliatropes have no other sources of power at their disposal. Or am I wrong?” His yellow eyes turned to Alys to see what she had to say on the matter.

She couldn’t help but to show a hint of suspicion until she averted her gaze away from the feline, still uncertain if he knew she was the woman in black he had deliberately distracted during the masquerade. She had a feeling he was… “There are but a few of our Dofus in this world, some lost while others are kept safe like the Eliacube,” Alys said truthfully, a grimace shimmering through her soft expression as Ush’ words reminded her about her own Dofus,” but even if we were to share them, only the Eliatropes can reap the benefits from their use; the Dofus are useless in the hands of another.” It was a word of warning and caution, but also to inform those interested that the Dofus were no true option. 

“Useful in yours, however,” Ush said, a sly tone tied to his voice until the raising of a hand caught his attention and tore his golden gaze away from the female Eliatrope. He looked to his king who sat with his eyes closed and his hand raised to motion for everyone to be silent.

“I have no current interest in the power the Eliatropes have to offer, Eliacube or Dofus,” he said as he lowered his hand back down onto the table,” Bonta’s interest lies in the sharing of knowledge and to create a strong bond which will unite our factions in the future. Once that is accomplished and upheld, we can discuss the acquisitions and sharings of power, but until there are other matters which need to be discussed. Lady Alys…” He looked tired and thoughtful as he focused on the woman seated across of him. “Your king, I understand he is young,” the king said with a pondering tone in his voice, making it almost sound like a question. He seemed worried if not very thoughtful about the situation. Joris had informed him the best he could on the mysterious ancient race’s resurfacing, the trouble which followed and the shifting of rule among this race, but he now had the opportunity to ask someone close to this Eliatrope king about him and see if all shared information was correct or matched up.

Alys slightly smiled when she took a moment to think, able to guess what was on the king’s mind after he mentioned Yugo. His young age worried him, a worry she fully understood for she shared it. Before she learned about Yugo’s true destiny, she too believed children should not be forced to take on such large responsibilities. She still believed such, but she knew it to be different for Yugo as he was special with being a direct descendant of Goddess Eliatrope. “He is, your Majesty. He will soon celebrate his fourteenth year.”

A murmur sounded among the council before Lord Lestition leaned closer to Maester Dormu and whispered to him, speaking with a hushed voice while Sir Knight Savio stroked his mustache in thought, the Iop having kept decent track of the discussions. The ticking of Ush’s claws upon the polished table almost drowned out the whispers, an impatient rhythm which ended when the old maester shifted in his chair after Lestition sat up and away from him. 

“Forgive me for asking, my Lady,” Dormu said, speaking up a little while he folded his bony hands over one and another and stared off into the distance with his milky grey eyes,” but as the king’s older sister, shouldn’t you be capable to bear the crown until he comes of age?”

Alys appeared to be a little taken back by the question though it was a valid one to ask. She lay her hands in her lap to hide them from sight, nervously fidgeting with the edge of her sleeve while she tried to think of a pleasing answer which wouldn’t bring along more confusion. “Age doesn’t make a man, Maester Dormu... Actions do and Yugo has proven himself to be twice his age when he saved the World of Twelve from Nox and the Traitor. The curse of immortality will weigh down on him until he psychically reaches adolescence, which may not be for a long time to come; he will look like a child but surely not act like it.” 

She fell silent to let the new information sink in. An immortal ruler in the World of Twelve was unorthodox, the concept of an immortal being even greater. She couldn’t help but glance to Joris when she thought about it, the master being one of the rare Twelvians who had lived for longer than most were capable of. An immortal or long living ruler may be frowned upon, the thought of it incomprehensible as many couldn’t relate; it was something she had to be patient with, especially if Yugo’s growth was delayed.

“Yugo was a king in his previous life and mayhaps the life before it. No matter his passings, he took on the role when he was able. It is his fate until he passes on the crown,” she said with a closing of her eyes, taking the matter seriously,” and those worthy of it are his true brothers and sisters, the other five firstborns of Goddess Eliatrope.” She wasn’t one of them and she therefore had no right to rule the Eliatropes, but then she had no wish for such. All she wanted was for the children in Emrub to be able to prosper and grow and it was something she was trying to achieve by being a representative Yugo and the children could be proud of. No princess titles, no talks about being an heir or the next in line for the throne; she won’t accept it as it wasn’t the Eliatrope way. “The crown is where it should be,” she continued after she opened her eyes and met Theron’s inquisitive gaze,” until he decides otherwise, I serve my people by serving my king.”

Dormu nodded in understanding, though not everyone present seemed convinced. Ush’s ears were folded back while he stared at his paw resting on the table, the Sadida nobleman seated beside him sat leaned back in his chair while his grassy lips were pursed in deep thought. The king and Joris were exchanging glances from what she could see from her position at the table, the view not all too reassuring. Alys was honest about the current hierarchy of the Eliatropes but was the honesty in her favor? Even if Yugo gave her his blessing to reveal to important figureheads that he was king, his current age may do any negotiations in.

“Your people are elsewhere, correct? We’ve heard the words of cautions about their coming to this world not occurring for years to come, that only a few of you are present. With the loss of the Eliacube and your small number, what will you be able to offer to Bonta during the unknown period of time?”

The question brought attention to Lestition, the Cra observantly watching the female Eliatrope with somewhat squinted eyes. He appeared to be a man who wanted facts and achievable results, but then who wouldn’t want such during important negotiations like these?

Alys felt the pressure, however. There wasn’t much she could offer, that was the downside of allying with the Eliatropes before this word is deemed ready to receive them. “We offer the same as what we promised to Sadida, Pandala and Osamodasia… Though our current number is incredibly small, we will come to any callings of aid, we will advise, teach and share what we know and can do. I know it isn’t much and I understand it is considered a great risk, but we wish to pave a path to the future and we wish to do this with you on our side. When the Eliatropes are ready, we wish for our allies to be ready too so we can stand united and strong without much delay. Until that time comes, I am at your service.”

Why would such a great and large nation like Bonta need a sole insignificant person like her, or children who had yet to mature? She asked herself this question and she was certain others thought it too. Sadida’s acceptance of an allegiance was based on Sadida’s experiences with Yugo’s bravery. Pandala offered an allegiance because the queen was generous and kind of heart, their bamboo milk supplies nearly endless. Osamodasia’ obsessions with dragons was one of the main reasons behind the allegiance made. Bonta though… It was the largest and strongest possible ally yet, as Joris mentioned, but it didn’t share the experiences, interests or care the others had.

Quiet murmurs began to fill the room when Lord Redfern leaned past the empty chair beside him to console with the king under his breath, the other councilors soon joining in to share their thoughts. The picking at her sleeve and bandages increased in intensity while she watched and tried to listen, not daring to breathe. Her hands were trembling; luckily she kept them under the table though she hoped she was hiding her nerves well as she was still in full view of everyone. Every glance cast her way only made her nervousness make a giant leap, her heart beating rapidly.

The king was listening to everyone who quietly spoke to him, his nodding and shaking of his head respected answers. Nobody was raising their voices, there wasn’t any anger or heavy disagreements even though it was obvious not everyone shared the same thoughts, but it was a calm exchange of words. “It is a start,” Theron finally said after the men retook their seats and he focused on the female Eliatrope, the light waving of his fingers beckoning over the Lord Chamberlain. 

Ponctual came over with a massive rolled up parchment and a small box held under his arms before he placed the items onto the table and unrolled the parchment with a simple flick of his wrist, showing it to be a detailed map of the World of Twelve. The size of the map covered almost the whole table when Ponctual opened the small box and took out several differently colored pawns, setting everything up for the king and his council. 

“Lady Alys,” Theron said when the chamberlain made his way over to Alys and politely held a hand out to her to invite her to stand and follow him,” would you be so kind as to inform us who the Eliatropes have aligned with so far?” He patiently waited for his chamberlain to lead Alys to his side, pull back the empty chair beside him to make some room for the Eliatrope before handing her a white pawn while gesturing for the map. She was a little uncertain while she held the small pawn in her hand and glanced to Ponctual before she took a deep breath and looked at the map laying before her and the king.

“Our allegiances are few but growing,” she said after she gathered her courage and sought for the right places on the map, beginning slowly to make certain she was clear,” our most recent ally are the Pandawa. Her Majesty Daihitsu offered rations for when the Eliatrope children arrive on this world. We are also aligned with Osamodasia and Sadida who, like Pandala, offered temporary shelter or resources. His Majesty Sheran Sharm of Sadida made the offer to make a part of his kingdom’s coastline available for the Eliatropes to settle but negotiations are still on-going on the matter.” She placed the offered white pawns on the locations and kingdoms which had gathered behind the Eliatropes, forming a picture for everyone present. “Because of our allegiance with Sadida, the delegations of Cra and Eniripsa are open to us, though we have yet to discuss the matter in detail.”

“Have you approached anyone else?”

Her gaze shifted to the king sitting beside her, having a feeling he asked the question to fish about the failed negotiation attempt with the Enutrof king. She reached for a red pawn to set it on top of the painted mining city of Kalchas, the wooden carved object feeling heavy as she placed it down, the rejection still leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. “I have. My audience with His Majesty Aurum Bullion did not bear any fruit. He rejected my proposal, the rumors and happenings involving the Eliacube and former king Qilby having put him on edge. Understandably so…” She frowned a little as she couldn’t help but be honest about it, but she would withhold on the information that Bullion held her Dofus in his possession before he sold it to Brakmar and sent it to Bonta for pick-up. “I will continue to approach him to reestablish the lost trust but it will take a long while judging by how our last meeting went.” She picked up another red pawn and placed it on the island which had the name Brakmar written over it with pitch black lettering, her frown growing darker. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as all looked at the pawn, its red color fitting with the orange and yellow paint which formed the volcanic regions around the city.

“Due to recent developments, the Eliatropes will not align themselves with Brakmar,” Alys said with a serious tone in her voice, the look in her eyes stern,” however… if they are willing to form a truce, my king will accept and uphold it to his best capabilities. We wish for peace, not feuds… no matter what has been said and done in the past.” 

“I assume this means that negotiations with Sram and Xelor are also off the table for the time being.”

Alys shook her head in response to Redfern’s assumption,” not yet. Attempts will be made though Sram will be more difficult to persuade after Brakmar has made any possible allegiance with the Eliatropes for naught. The delegations of Iop and Sacrier, along with the masters of the Ecaflip, Ouginak and Feca still need to be approached. But all in due time...“ She turned her head a little to smile to the king,” while taking one step at a time.” 

He returned the smile with an agreeing nod before he sat up more in his grand chair and overlooked the map with the regalness he was known to have. “You have been quite busy, Lady Alys. I hope your services to the Bontarian crown will be just as productive.”

Her face brightened up after listening to him, the tone he spoke with and the meaning behind his words sounding promising. 

“While it is too soon to receive any beneficial results for an allegiance with the Eliatropes, Bonta will accept the Eliatropes as an ally and will continue to do so if all the set conditions are upheld from this day forth,” Theron said after he rose from his chair and turned to the female Eliatrope, the councillors following his example to stand and honor the agreements made,” may our future be bright and prosperous.”

She could hardly contain her smile, the gleeful look she shot in Joris’ direction before she curtsied for the king making the master nod in silent approval. She did well on her own, though she didn’t hear the concerns which were whispered by a few of the councilors. While there was a vocal agreement spoken by the king, there was enough left which needed to be discussed in detail. This was far from being the end, but at least it was a beginning. He had no doubt Alys could take it far enough to make such a vague allegiance worthwhile for Bonta, but it was still something ludicrously massive for a sole Eliatrope to take on. She would need all the help she could get… but that was one of the reasons as to why he was here.

Joris relaxed a little after the Lord Chamberlain offered for Alys to sit down on the king’s left-hand side to continue the discussions, the nervous edge taken off by the positive outcome. He still didn’t trust Ush, but the feline seemed intrigued enough by the ongoings and aside from his taunting about the Dofus he had behaved rather well. He was tolerable. Joris could only hope his behavior would remain pleasing after a few hours of being in this room, knowing the discussions would last until the late afternoon or beyond. 

At least his good words had paid off, something Joris was grateful for and relieved about. He had done everything in his power to convince his king to consider allying with the Eliatropes, a great risk in itself as it could have backfired during these negotiations. He had told Theron about everything he knew, what he had witnessed in Sadida and what Alys had told him, not having left out a single detail safe from the missing Eliatrope Dofus which belonged to her. A good thing the king was interested the moment the Eliatropes came to his attention…

He watched as Alys answered a few questions the nosy Lestition sent her way, no longer feeling as worried as he did before.


	43. Knowledge

 

It was fair to say Alys was exhausted after the council meeting came to an end, her cheeks glowing. Theron had many questions and so did his councilors, every little detail needing significance and every wonder a satisfying answer. Though towards the end of the negotiations and exchange of important information and promises, the formalities began to retreat and more casual conversations emerged. Once the king deemed the negotiations had lasted long enough and Oliver Ponctual kept reminding him of other matters which needed his attention, the meeting ended on a pleasant note. 

It couldn’t have gone any better.

She cupped her warm feeling cheeks when she allowed herself to smile after she left the war room with Joris as her chaperon, walking on her tippy toes with a faint wiggling of her hips to quietly celebrate the success of making another allegiance. Her happy hums didn’t go by unnoticed but Joris let her have the moment to herself rather than make her aware and maybe embarrassed in turn. The dropping of her hands and the long exhale of air she released declared the end of her little victory dance, if one could call it such, though her smile and blushing cheeks remained when she looked at Joris and asked,” what is next?”

“A moment of respite,” he chuckled, surprised she still had some energy left after talking for several hours,” I am certain someone of the council will wish to have a word with you in private, so we will not stray too far to give them the chance. Afterwards, we should consider seeking out Maester Dormu and arrange access to the Studium, archives, and libraries so you can commit yourself to research and studying whenever you feel the need. You have that right as an ally of Bonta and an ambassador of your people.”

“You really think I can officially call myself an ambassador?”

Joris slowed in his walking when Alys came to a stop after asking the question, the woman looking curious but also reluctant after he turned around to face her. “It is complicated in your case, but you are a representative of your people and you speak in the name of your king, no matter his age or where your people are at the current. Bonta recognizes you as an ambassador, and so do I.”

Her hidden wings flexed and rose within her hood while her smile grew, her chest swelling. An ambassador, like him. To think he was tutoring her mere months ago, teaching her about this world, about the nations and faiths… How to read. It was strange to think she was now considered an equal, but she was well aware she still had much to learn. Joris did have a lot of experience under his belt… She feared to try and guess the number of years he had served Bonta, not wanting to be intimidated even though she already was.

“Thank you…”

He nodded in response to her timid gratitude before his attention was drawn away from Alys by a dark shadow which crossed the hall and made its way over towards the two dressed in blue, its course set on the Eliatrope who was unaware of what or who was approaching her from behind. Joris’ eyes somewhat narrowed while his hidden smile died off, his demeanor growing unnervingly serious before he watched the Eliatrope getting distracted by the one who rapidly changed his mood.

Alys was quick to look down when something weakly brushed against her leg and gown, the smile she had remaining with an edge of confusion until she noticed what exactly was giving her a head rub. It was a bow meow, its fur black and shiny, but it was the color of its eyes which made her realize which feline she was dealing with. Gold, like Ush’s. She held her breath while trying to not give away his identity startled her, the feline stepping away from her with a curling tail before he suddenly grew in size with nothing but a small puff of smoke.

“Dame Alys,” the Ecaflip said after he adjusted the ivory poncho he wore and peered over the edge of the high collar, the look in his eyes sharp,” we have yet to formally meet. Lord Ush Galesh, at your service.” 

He didn’t bow, nor incline his head, but then such formalities didn’t exactly suit him. Alys had the time to observe and examine him during the discussions in the palace’s war room and came to the conclusion that he was still young, perhaps the youngest member on the council. He was less intimidating than he was during the ball, that was for certain, but he was smarter and more mature than he actually looked and that was something she wouldn’t underestimate. But who could keep the better poker face? He was grinning a little, though he wasn’t hiding it from her. She, on the other hand, had to keep her dismay hidden to not play into the Ecaflip’s hands, the warnings she was given beforehand keeping her on high alert.

“It is a pleasure, Lord Galesh. Thank you for listening to my pleas during the council.”

His small grin broadened to show the white of his teeth before he rose a paw to dismiss her politeness,” but of course, it is only in good interest for Bonta and, of course, your people. How could I not?” He paused to allow her the chance to answer him, though continued with stating his purpose when she remained silent with a pensive look in her turquoise eyes. “Will you join me for a little stroll? It won’t be long, I promise,” he said before he glanced towards the small master and his pointy ears perked up,” surely you won’t mind, Joris.”

“The Lady Alys has other engagements she needs to attend to today,” Joris answered with a shaking of his head, not wishing for Alys to spend time alone with the Ecaflip. He didn’t trust this, not by a long shot, even if Ush had behaved during the council meeting.

“You are quite up to date with her schedule, aren’t you?” Ush grinned after stating the obvious, delivering a small but low blow to the master,” but then I guess it is to be expected as you are responsible for initiating the negotiations. I assume I should congratulate you on a job well done. Now, the more we chatter about agendas, the less time I’ll have for a little talk. I don’t want to be rude to a guest of our king, so, if you’ll excuse us.” He blatantly ignored Joris’ indirect objection by motioning with a paw down the corridor as he smiled for Alys, not giving her a moment to decline his request as he gestured for her to walk with him. 

It would be foolish to make a scene by saying no… It was too shortly after she signed the documents with the Bontarian king; she needed to stay in Bonta’s good graces and favors and that, unfortunately, included indulging the demigod’s wish for a little stroll. She threw a quiet glance to Joris, the light crinkle between her eyebrows betraying she was uncertain and a little scared, having no idea what to expect. It seemed she was going to find out whether she liked it or not…

When Joris remained eerily silent and his eyes were shrouded in shadows, all she could do was to brush past him with Ush at her side and leave the master by himself in the long corridor as he was uninvited and obviously unwelcome. The things one had to do to keep the peace… even after he tried his best to avoid it from happening. All his warnings and planning were for naught in the end, but then he knew he couldn’t protect her forever. He would let Ush have his little stroll, for now at least.

She had no idea where he was taking her, but it seemed he had no destination in mind. They wandered down the corridors and halls until he led her outside into the large and open courtyard, leaving the walls and ceilings behind him. “You have no idea how much it pleases me that you have taken a shine to Bonta,” he suddenly said to break the silence,” it means I will be seeing more of you in the future. I hope the thought excites you as much as it excites me.”

It didn’t, but she was smart enough to not say so out loud. “Was there something in particular you wanted to discuss or was a stroll all you wished for from me?”

“Straight to the point, aren’t you?” Ush smirked after Alys sounded short, having picked up on the nervous tone in her voice. “As you may have noticed, the council consists out of masters, veterans and noblemen alike. If one of the nobles were to approach you in person, like me, it would mostly be for personal gain. We are merchants, traders… the material folk; we like to discuss business with our allies.”

Alys didn’t turn her head to look at the Ecaflip walking alongside her, eyeing him from the corner of her eyes and past the edge of her hood before she asked,” and what exactly do you trade in, Lord Galesh?”

“Yarn.” He said it blatantly enough to be taken seriously, but the expression he held across his furry face and the size of his eyes and crooked grin hinted heavily he was joking. He gave it away with a short amused sounding laugh before he nestled into the collar of his poncho and quietly snickered to himself. “I haven’t traded for a very long time. My nobility was earned in a distant past and I kept it even without trading some goods and working some market numbers. I lost interest in such. Though there are certain trades which pique my interest. Trades on a more _personal_ level.”

He leaned somewhat forward to be able to look at Alys’ face, causing her to straighten up a bit while she wondered what was brewing in his mind. She didn’t like that look in his eyes… It was smug and prying at the same time.

“Pray tell… Did you find what you were looking for?”

Her eyebrows rose at the question, the sudden change in subject throwing her off. “Pardon?” Alys finally turned her head to look at Ush with a confused expression, uncertain what he was asking about. What did this question have to do with trading? It wasn’t sinking in, especially not when Ush ended the stroll with a quick turn on his heels to face the Eliatrope and force her to stop walking by sweeping his tail in front of her.

Ush brought his arms behind his back and his whiskers curled when a narrow grin began to creep across his black snout, the corners of his mouth slightly parting to show a hint of his teeth. He had her full attention, their eyes locked as he once more leaned closer and his ears folded forward before he said under his breath and yet all too clearly,” black does suit you.”

_He knows._

The realization shattered her attempt to keep up appearances. Although there were the suspicions Ush was fully aware she was the lady in black during the ball, his bold hint was a confirmation she wasn’t prepared for. All she could do was stare, her mind racing to gain a grasp on herself. What was he playing at? Why was he hinting at this? Why now? Was he hinting at something more? The changed subject about trades on a personal level… If she had found what she was looking for. That he knew about her presence during the ball.

Wait.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes grew in size when everything fell into place and brought forth a chill which took her breath away. The trade of her Dofus between Brakmar and Kalchas occurred during the ball… He wasn’t just jumping subjects and dropping hints to get a rise out of her. No, he knew not just about her being there but also what happened behind the scenes. This rose many more questions about the demigod, like if he was a part of the trading, if he was involved with any of it and if not, how he gained this information. He wouldn’t face her like this if he was on Brakmar’s or Bullion’s side or aided them; it wouldn’t make any sense, not right after she signed an agreement with Bonta. 

“You know where it is…”

She could only speak quietly, the whole puzzle and all the pieces Ush handed to her having stupefied her. When Joris warned her after the ball and told her she needed to leave Bonta for her own safety, she already had a feeling the Ecaflip had a hand in the things she was still figuring out. She was followed by a feline after she left the city on Joris’ advice, the bow meow she found spying through the window of the tavern room not a mere coincidence. Ush had been tracking her and, like she guessed back then in the attic of the bazaar, he knew more about things than most did.

Ush cocked his head slightly to the side after Alys had quietly uttered her realization, asking her,” where what is, exactly? Do be specific.”

“My Dofus…” Her gaze skittered across the stones they stood on before it flitted upward and rested on Ush’s face, her eyes narrowing when she noticed the pleased shift in the Ecaflip’s mischievous behavior after he heard her. “You know what happened to it, don’t you?”

The tension residing within her only spiked when Ush somewhat turned away and smirked, seeming to be amused. “Do you know how many Dofus there are in this world, Alys?” he asked after he averted his gaze and his grin grew,” more than we know of and yet so few. However, only small number of these already few Dofus are valuable. I do not speak of the value of coin here, but the value of power. Your Dofus, as magnificent as it is, has been undervalued by some and sold around like some shiny trinket. A polished piece of unbreakable glass which appears to be useless in most hands.” He looked at her from over his shoulder to see her reaction before he shrugged and asked her with a cockiness which betrayed his confidence,” but we know better, don’t we?”

“Please answer my question.”

He watched her like a bow meow eyeing a moumouse, waiting and observing while indulging himself in what his words had wroth. Turmoil, confusion, desperation. The Eliatrope was an open book, no matter that she tried to keep herself together. The bangs which framed her face gave away she was trembling, the size of her eyes hinting on fear and frustration. She was fun to toy with, but he wasn’t here to make her crack and fall apart… at least not yet.

“I would love to,” he said before he took a fluid step back and away from her, the grin he held turning sharper,” but it appears my time is up.” He nodded to an approaching figure, the size giving away it was the Bontarian master who came straight for them but wasn’t rushing, his pace calm.

Alys frowned when she looked towards Joris with a quick turn of her head, the distraction unwelcome and making her frustration flare. Answers, it was what she was here for, just like before. It became clearer with each passing second in Ush’s presence that the feline knew more than he let on, and she was curious to learn about it, desperate even.

She tensed up when Ush suddenly closed the distance between them and brought himself on his toes so he could bring himself closer to her ear, his whispering giving her goosebumps. “I do have one piece of advice for you and I suggest you take it, for your own good,” he said with a hushed voice while he followed her gaze and looked towards Joris,” _go home_. Your search has only brought you further away from what you have been frantically looking for. I would know, for while the color black suits you perfectly… throughout this game, you have been consistently white on my board.”

“What?”

Ush’s grin didn’t let up after he pummeled Alys with a little truth coated riddle, only adding to the already present confusion which overwhelmed her. She’ll figure it out, sooner than later. “She’s all yours, Joris,” he said with an overdone bow towards the master, only receiving a stern glance in return after Joris finally caught up with them. The cold look he received didn’t bother Ush in the slightest, the stammering from the Eliatrope a beautiful tune to his ears as he turned back into a bow meow and leaped away.

“No, wait! You have to tell me--!” Alys’ plea was interrupted when she was halted in her dash by Joris, his small hand wrapping tightly around her wrist to stop her from running after the demigod after he brought her mind into disarray.

The feline paused in his retreat to glance back when Joris didn’t allow the fledgling ambassador to give chase, saying with a raising of his voice,” take my advice to heart, Alys. You’ll get quicker results if you do, I guarantee it.” He was gone before she could say anything more as he disappeared into the bushes and quickly jumped onto a wall, soon gone from sight.

A sound of dismay escaped Alys like a desperate gasp for air before she tugged on her arm to pull it free from Joris’ grasp, but the master wasn’t giving in so easily. “ _Don’t_ ,” he warned, his fingers clenching firmer around her wrist,” he is luring you into a trap.”

“But he knows where my brother is!”

He gritted his teeth after he heard the haunting tone in her voice before he pulled her arm to bring her around and have her look at him rather than focus on where she last saw Ush. She hunched and stared at him with large eyes after he pulled her down, surprise present amidst the chaos she endured. “He might not,” he sternly said before he deeply inhaled through his nose and said more calmly,” Ush has eyes and ears in many places, this is true, but he is planning something and it is not something I want you to get lost in. It is not worth the risk. I have told you this before.”

Alys broke the stare by looking at his hand around her wrist, the light shaking of her head giving away she wasn’t convinced but she was no longer trying to get free. “You say that, Joris, but how can you be certain? What if you are keeping me away from vital information? What if Ush truly has what I’ve been looking for all this time? It might be slipping through my fingers, again...”

“Because I have dealt with Ush before, on numerous occasions. I know him well enough to say he is teasing you more than that he is helping you. This is what he does and has done for all the lives he has lived. He will do anything to gain the upper hand in whatever he is scheming.” His shoulders lowered and the grip on her wrist lessened when she pressed her lips together and clenched her eyes shut with a slow dropping of her head, knowing she was struggling between the wish to believe and trust him and the desire to get the answers Ush may or may not have. He sighed before he released her, looking for the words. “I know you are desperate and your patience is slipping,” he said thoughtfully and lightly touched her bandaged hand, hoping she would listen and see reason,” but I did not bring you to Bonta so you can be a pawn in his game. We will find your brother, I promise you this, but we will do so without Ush.”

How wrong it felt to discard a possible lead. The shaking of her head grew heavier and more prominent until she grabbed his hand and held it tight with a trembling breath. She would lay her trust in the master, like she had done ever since she woke up in this world, no matter the nagging feeling of doubt she couldn’t shake off. All she could hope for was that she made the right decision and no regrets would follow.

Joris watched in silence as the Eliatrope tried her best to pick up the pieces and regain herself, giving her the time to do so. He was asking a lot of her, but he believed it to be best. To put her in this dilemma, however… Could he make up for it? 

“I have spoken with Maester Dormu about granting you access to the archives and he wishes for you to meet him. He is waiting…” This was supposed to be the excuse to whisk Alys from Ush, to give her a solid reason to escape his presence and dodge a bullet, but it came too late. Hopefully she wasn’t too defeated by needing to give up on believing Ush, though he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly the advice was the feline spoke about before he left. Would she listen to it, whatever it was? Would she be desperate enough to do so, just like her daring words to one of the prisoners? She was growing impatient and reckless and it made him worry.

She nodded to show she understood before she ran a hand across one of her eyes to hide the hint of tears which were prickling, glancing around the courtyard to not look at Joris. She was mentally still in shambles. The seed of doubt had been planted and refused to leave like a pesky weed. The archives and libraries though… They were a place of chances, distraction and hopefully good news. She would have to replace Ush with those, something she didn’t fully mind. His advice to go home wasn’t to her liking anyway, but it did make her ponder.

“Could you take me to him, please?” she asked after her hold on his hand grew more gentle, the day having grown sour. She should be celebrating a victory but it seemed that was too much to ask of fate… Maybe Dormu could turn the tides. 

“Gladly,” Joris said after she retracted her hand and rose back to a standing, relieved enough she wasn’t too persistent in going after Ush. He would have to keep an eye on her for a while longer, just to make certain she wouldn’t get any crazy ideas but he trusted her enough to know what was right and wrong.

Their walk was shorter than Alys expected, something she was slightly disappointed with. She would have loved to spend some more time in the sole presence of the master, finding it soothing and calming. Her disappointment, however,  turned into awe when Joris led her into a hall she hadn’t been before, the many tall and filled bookcases greeting her in silence. Dormu was seated in the very middle of the grand hall at one of the few long tables, his hands hidden underneath and within his wide sleeves. He wasn’t looking at anything in particular, not even when she and Joris entered and came towards him. 

There were others present in the hall of books, two souls who did take note of the arrivals and glanced their way. Huppermages, or so Alys guessed by their attires, both appearing to be young yet of age. They were tending to the bookcases, holding books in their hands and placing them on the shelves to either rearrange the books or clean them up, though one of the Huppermages had their feet off the ground. The female of the duo, a young woman with very long brown hair, was hovering in the air to reach the high shelf, her hazel colored eyes peering through and past the thick moving bangs which nearly hid her face to see the two arrivals while she nonchalantly continued to clean up. Her male counterpart was less withholding with his interest in the two visitors, his eyes large, his mouth agape and his head turning to follow the ambassadors while the book he held aloft didn’t go anywhere. 

“Maester Dormu,” Joris announced himself by calling for the elderly Huppermage, the smile he brought forth behind Dormu’s massive and flowy beard adding a softer edge to the atmosphere,” I have brought you the Lady Alys, as requested.”

Dormu nodded in appreciation before he sat up more in the tall chair, his smile remaining. He looked wise beyond his years, wrinkled, skinny and unnaturally tall. His long hair and beard showed the color of aging but hadn’t lost its luster, volume or shine. His eyes were milky and grey, the old maester having lost his eyesight a long time ago but he didn’t need to see, his other senses and grasp on the Krosmic Balance he served guiding him along and making him aware of things one couldn’t see with the naked eye.

“As swift as always, thank you, Master Joris.” 

The echoing clatter of a book hitting the floor and a whispered swearing made heads turn, all present eyes except for Dormu’s resting on the young male Huppermage who miscalculated the distance between the book he held and the shelf he was blindly reaching for while he watched the visitors in awe, the young man looking flustered as he quickly bent down to pick up the book. He brushed it off with nervous strokes and pats, the old leather and binding not seeming to have taken a beating from the careless drop. He ignored the disapproving sigh sounding from the other side of the room after the female Huppermage rolled her eyes at his stupidity, his attention solely on the Eliatrope even though he tried not to look directly at her while he tucked the book away onto the shelf.

Dormu waited for silence to return, the fumbling from one of his students not seeming to bother him in the slightest. He was everlasting patient and bided his time to speak at the right moment, unable to see how Alys gave his young student a sympathetic smile after he managed to gather himself a little. “It isn’t unusual for an emissary to seek knowledge once the gates are opened to them, Lady Alys, but you…” he said with a waving of a long bony finger, bringing her focus back to him,” you are no ordinary emissary. Your thirst for knowledge goes beyond the sake of politics, which is intriguing for an old man who calls the library and archives his home. Are you a scholar of your people?”

Alys rose a brow at the presumption before she shook her head, answering,” not in this world, Maester. I was once upon a time a teacher for the young, but recent fate changed that path. I seek answers...”

“And you believe books and old records may hold these answers?”

“Hopefully. If not, then mayhaps clues on where to look.”

Dormu seemed mildly amused by Alys’ choice of words before he rose to a standing and beckoned for his two students to come to him with a mere nod of his head, leaning with his fingertips onto the table. The female Huppermage descended swiftly, the air spell which kept her aloft dispersing the moment her pointy boots touched the floor and she hurried over towards the maester. The other Huppermage took a little longer to respond, nearly dropping another book in panic after he took note of being needed before he zigzagged past the long tables and chairs to meet with the maester, muttering a quiet apology before he puffed up his chest and quickly tugged on his robes to make himself presentable.

The elderly Huppermage listened to the sounds of the two youngsters moving about before he continued to speak, his attention still on Alys. “I always have had a weak spot for the inquisitive,” he admitted,” as a scholar, I thrive to gain, preserve and share knowledge. I therefore sympathize with your cause and will offer my help in your search, though I am of course not certain you will be able to find exactly what you are searching for. Some things aren’t found in books…”

“It is worth the try,” Alys said softly, not wishing to give up yet. Ush may have told her to go home, but Dormu was offering her chances and she wanted to grab hold of them. 

“Indeed it is. Trying is what moves us forward. Now, I don’t know what Master Joris has told you about the palace and Studium, I am certain it was captivating, but the palace grounds are not the right place to start your search. You need a vaster ocean of knowledge and I know for a fact that the Bontarian Archive holds far more than the Studium can ever possess; the archive’s library is a world on its own.”

Joris nodded in agreement, having spent hours and long nights within the archives to do research for whichever mission or adventure he was sent away on by his king or his own devices. He once told Alys about the libraries of Bonta and how the royal library of Sadida paled in comparison to them, and it seemed this day was the day he would prove his word to her. “We would be most grateful if you permit us entry to the Archives, Maester Dormu.”

“But of course. As long as the Lady Ambassador is chaperoned or received permission from a scholar of the Studium, she may enter. She has my permission and she is therefore free to begin her search within the Archives.”

The younger male Huppermage straightened up a little with a locking of his knees after Dormu gave his verbal permission to Alys and Joris, thoughtfully wettening his lips before he cleared his throat and rose a finger to gather attention, his hazel eyes flickering between the Eliatrope ambassador and the old maester. “I can take her there, Maester,” he suddenly said with a slight stammer, still looking a little nervous though he seemed excited most of all,” it isn’t any trouble, really. It would be an honor, even.”

“Ahh, Geraint,” a kind chuckle left Dormu after he heard one of his apprentices step up to the plate with held back enthusiasm, unaware of the disapproving glance his other pupil shot Geraint’s way,” as eager as always. I am certain the Lady Ambassador will be most grateful for your assistance once we arrive at the Archives. We should make our way there before the hour grows late.” He blindly reached for his female apprentice to indicate where she was before he began to make his way around the table, soon followed by everyone else while the footsteps of the female Huppermage walking alongside him guided Dormu through the halls of the palace. “The Archives are located in another part of the city, though it is a short ride from here. I will assume you are to continue your role as the Lady Ambassador’s chaperon, Master Joris?”

“As ordered, Maester.” And by his own choice. The look Joris exchanged with Alys was a pleasant one, his reassurance of staying by her side received well. The young Huppermage may be excited to get to know the exotic ambassador which unexpectedly crossed his path, but he couldn’t take Joris’ place… not if the master had a say in it. Still, he would give Alys enough free reign to do what she felt like she needed to do within the Archives upon their arrival, not wanting to suffocate her with his presence. 

The palace had nothing more to offer, at least for the time being. The wooden carriage shaped like a small boat and pulled by two armored dragoturkeys brought the small group across the city and towards the Archives, the ride granting Alys another view of the Bonta. The streets were busy with shopping and traveling folk, the carriage driving through areas she hadn’t been before. There was no commentary from anyone, however, her company as silent as a grave. Joris kept to himself, Dormu sat with his eyes closed to listen to the sounds of the city and the two younger Huppermages were either watching her intently or more fascinated by the passing view. The one called Geraint seemed to sit on the very edge of his seat, appearing to be bashful and yet brimming with an eagerness Alys could taste as he often looked her way. She had a feeling he had many questions for her but either didn’t dare to ask them or was waiting for the right moment. Either way, it was painfully obvious he was holding back.

The ride concluded by passing a large park which lay before a grand building, the Archives overlooking the grass fields, ponds and forested area of the city. The statue of four owls holding several scrolls and parchments welcomed the small group to the impressive building, the owls depicting the grand archivists of Bonta, Brakmar, Amakna and even Sufokia, the Masters Hoot, Barney, Pigmy, and Screech respectively. This truly was a place of knowledge, one of Bonta’s many jewels.

The inside of the Archives was what she expected it to be; cluttered, dusty and dimly lit yet well organized and having a charm only a library could breathe. Books and stacks of parchments greet anyone entering the Archives, the walls, pillars, and balconies lined with books, tomes and more papers. Several staircases lead to higher levels or down into the basement and catacombs while murals gave but a small taste of what history, stories, and knowledge were kept within these walls. 

Where does she even begin?

“Excuse me, Your Royal Highness?” The uncertain voice made Alys’ eyebrows rise in surprise after she was overwhelmed by the Archives’ interior, slowly blinking her stare away after she rested her eyes on Geraint. He seemed nervous once more, though his smile and the way he looked at her had a sense of confidence in it. How young was he? “Do you know where you would like to start?”

Her stare returned and her hidden wings lowered within her hood when she was stumped for an answer, having no idea. “Are there any records on…” she paused to try and prioritize what she wanted to know about, what may possibly hold an answer in her search for her Dofus,” Shushus? And Dofus…?”

“ _Any_ records?” Geraint laughed a little before he stepped up next to Alys and broadly smiled for her, his excitement dripping through,” we have books full about Shushus and their habitats, their behavior patterns, their history, their biology and their magicks. And don’t even get me started on Dofus; the list is endless. You’ll find more here than you can possibly imagine, Your Royal Highness, I guarantee it. If you’ll follow me, I can get you a few books to get you started.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Alys said while her wings slowly relaxed, feeling a sense of relief for having come to the right place,” though there is no need for formalities; I am merely an emissary of my people, not royalty.”

Geraint blinked before he threw a large-eyed glance towards his fellow Huppermage, the young woman not looking all too impressed by how he was acting. He nervously chuckled before he cleared his throat, muttering hastily,” I knew that. Of course. Forgive me, I uhh… Well, truth be told, formalities were never really my strong suit, so… This is good. Very good. Perfect even. Who needs formalities, no? I mean, not that I am a rude person but--”

A pained groan cut Geraint’s rambling off before the female Huppermage stepped forward and past Alys, saying with held back annoyance after she slightly turned her head to look to the Eliatrope from over the high collar of her robes,” what my idiot brother is trying to say is to follow us to section R, if you would. Maester Dormu, please excuse us.”

Dormu nodded with a closing of his eyes to allow the female Huppermage to guide Alys further into the archives, having no objections no matter her straightforwardness. He stayed where he was when the Huppermage curtsied with high respect for the old maester before she headed for a broad stairway, leading the way to the books Alys wanted to look through. Her brother’s quiet protests echoed through the hall when the trio headed up the stairs, making Dormu guess he was embarrassed by his twin sister butting into getting acquainted with the Eliatrope ambassador. Genevie always was the more level-headed one of the two, mature for her age and wanting to get things done properly and with direct results. Geraint on the other hand… He was eager to become a scholar, but he was less into following the rules and going by the book, thirsting for excitement and new and different ways of acquiring information. The elderly Huppermage had no regrets or doubts about having taken the twins under his wings after they graduated from the Huppermage academy, believing them to have potential, albeit in different ways from each other. 

“You are not going with them, Master Joris?” His hoarse voice broke the silence which followed after Alys, Genevie and Geraint headed upstairs, his tall posture hardly moving an inch as he slightly tilted his head to pretend he was looking down at the master.  

Joris wasn’t surprised by Dormu figuring out he was still there rather than having gone upstairs with Alys, the light shaking of his head a silent unseen answer. “The Lady Alys is in good hands with your pupils, Maester, and I expect no trouble in the Archives. Besides, there is something I wish to discuss with you in private regarding the knowledge she is searching for. There have been recent developments which concern Bonta and I do believe you of all may have some insight on the matter.”

“I see,” the old Huppermage suddenly sounded tired but his gentle aura remained,” let us head to my office and leave the youngsters to their research; they’ll come for us if they need our help.” He sounded certain of himself as he began to walk, his long hair and flowy robes trailing behind him and making him look like he was floating, possessing a grace which was Eniripsan in nature. Joris watched him for a moment before he threw a quick glance up the stairs, keeping himself to the promise of giving Alys free reign now that she had all this knowledge at her disposal. He quickly followed after the maester to not keep him waiting, needing to discuss what had happened in Yurbut and the discoveries which came with it.


	44. Sweet Sorrows

 

The Cloudy Dofus. The Ice Dofus. The Dolmanax Dofus. The Watchers Dofus. The Vulbis Dofus. The Cawwot Dofus. The six Primordial Dofus. And so forth… There didn’t seem an end to the number of dragon eggs in this world, real or fake. There were many stories, history segments, and records about events which had Dofus involvement, but none were helpful.

Alys caressed the bridge of her nose as she leaned upon the table and an open book, the old painted image of the six more known Dofus nearly hidden under her bandaged hand. It felt late but it was hard to tell the time in the dimly lit corridors within the maze of bookcases. She had pushed herself through passage after passage, segments of writings about the Primordial era of this world, the dragon infestation and the Gods’ desire for power and balance during the dark ages. She even skimmed over records about minor Gods and demon lords in the hopes to find something useful about Shushus. She was desperate to get a leg up on Malaphar, but other than getting history lessons on Rushu’s banishment from the Pantheon and the World of Twelve, there was absolutely nothing she could use against the one who had her Dofus.

Her research was fruitless but at least she wasn’t on her own. The hours of going through books and parchments were shared with Geraint, the young Huppermage who was at her beck and call. He was going beyond himself to help her, something which did make her a little uncomfortable. He took every little sigh and rubbing of her eyes as a sign she needed something, hovering around her like an impatient fly to be there even before she could ask him something. He meant well and did this on his own accord, but even his sister believed he was overdoing it.

“She isn’t some goddess,” Genevie said as she turned another page, standing a little further away from her twin while he collected a few books about the ancient Order of the Guardians of the Shushus,” she can breathe her own air.”

Geraint didn’t look up from the small pile he had created, having left Alys’ side to try and find more books which may be of use to her. “I know she can, but you’re wrong about her, Genny. She is an Eliatrope, an ancient race we hardly know anything about. She’s older than she looks, possesses powers we can only dream of, is related to dragons and is devoting herself to her people, on her own. She _is_ a goddess, though perhaps more of a demigoddess than an actual one, but still… a goddess. At least to me.”

“Oh by the Four,” Genevie groaned with a shaking of her head and a rolling of her eyes, sounding like she’s about to gag,” you only _just_ met her. For all you know, she’s just a woman pretending to be important.”

“She isn’t pretending. Come on, Genny… an Eliatrope! You know how inconclusive our records are on them. We could learn so much from her, she could open new doors for science and history and maybe change everything we know. Her people’s history and their manipulation of Wakfu and Stasis alike could influence our future. Doesn’t that fascinate you?”

Genevie blew some of her hair aside after clapping the book she was looking through shut and laying it aside, saying as she made her way over towards her brother,” I am very fascinated, really, I am, but I don’t look at her as if she is the first woman I ever laid eyes on, or that I want to marry her.”

“Who said anything about marrying?” Geraint asked with a dismissive but nervous chuckle before he suddenly grew serious and thoughtful,”...why? You think I have a chance?”

She released a sound of annoyed disgust as she rolled her eyes once more and threw her hands up in the air, his infatuation with the Eliatrope ambassador driving her up the wall. This was the first time she had seen him be this taken by someone else and while it was amusing to see him all aflutter like this, he was being sloppy and distracted. She didn’t like how he dropped everything just to appease their important guest, though she wouldn’t lay a single blame on the Eliatrope because she was hardly demanding, her requests few and reasonable. She even kept a certain distance from the male Huppermage to not indulge him too much, though she remained friendly and didn’t push him away in any shape or form. “You still don’t know anything about her.”

Geraint frowned when Genevie remained level headed and kept counteracting his words, the shrugging of his shoulders a little stiff as he carried the weight over several stacked books against his chest and chin. “Okay, so maybe marriage is a little too soon to consider,” he muttered, sounding a little disappointed but it was a sobering thought which put things into perspective for him,” and yes, I don’t know much about her but she has, so far, been very open and honest. She has answered almost every question I’ve asked her during the last few hours.”

“Right, like what her favorite color is. Very smooth,” Genevie smirked as she walked after her twin brother, her amused grin hidden behind the high collar of her attire,” who would have guessed it is blue, of all colors.” There was sarcasm present in her voice, having no hesitation to show her brother the reality of things. “Maybe you should try a more casual approach rather than try and force answers out of her. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it more than you checking off a mental list of questions.”

“You just don’t get it,” he sighed as he carried the books down the corridor, not expecting his sister to understand how he felt. It was most peculiar, even he had to admit to it. Maester Dormu had told them about the negotiations and the mysterious emissary in colorful detail, but not even the elder’s words could have prepared him for coming face to face with the woman of his dreams. He got struck by lightning the moment he saw her walk by in the hall of books and all he could think of was how to introduce himself and take her hand. She was an enigma seeking knowledge, something he could assist with and also gladly did, all to be noticed by her. He liked to think there was a connection, that the romantic fictional tales of love at first sight were truth rather than a fairytale and that he was one of the lucky few to experience it. That she felt the same way even though she had different priorities and responsibilities which needed her attention. Wouldn’t that be perfect?

He stopped in his tracks when he rounded the corner and saw the small area where Alys was by herself, blocked in by the many bookcases and the various stacks of books she and the twins had gathered to look through. He figured she would still be alone, but there was someone else in the narrow pathway which led to the small open space, someone short in stature.

Geraint heard his sister breathing behind him as she looked over his shoulder at what caused him to stop walking, her quiet mutter matching his own reaction,” oh.” Indeed, oh. He surely didn’t expect the Bontarian master to suddenly appear out of nowhere, not after he stayed behind and didn’t show his face for all these hours the Eliatrope and Huppermages went through countless of books. Why was he here?

He watched from where he stood, even when Genevie shoved him and urged him to move with a clicking of her tongue. He watched how Alys was unaware of being approached until the master was courteous enough to announce his presence by rapping his knuckles against the frame of a bookcase, causing her to look up from the book she was reading with a tired expression on her face. She visibly brightened up when she lay her eyes on Joris before she turned in her chair to meet him, the lit candle standing close by her on the table flickering with the light movement.

“Joris, I didn’t see you there, sorry.” She ran a hand across her face and brushed her hair aside and behind her ears to be decent, the smile she gave him holding an edge of exhaustion.  

He nodded as he kept his hands behind his back and stood beside her chair, looking up at her from the shadows of his hood. “I have come to fetch you,” he said as he eyed the back of a book which rested by the edge of the table, able to guess the content by its simple one-worded title,” it has grown late.” 

Alys cast a glance around when she was made aware of the time, her eyes searching for a window or a glimpse of the outside world but there was nothing but shelves, books, and candles. “Goddess, I didn’t keep track of the time. I am terribly sorry…”

“It is quite alright. Did you manage to find what you were looking for?” he asked as he took a step back to give Alys some space when she showed signs of standing up, the grimace she gave him telling him enough.

“I’m afraid not,” she confirmed after she pushed the chair back and rose to a standing, feeling a little stiff. She stretched by pressing her fingertips against the table counter and bringing herself up to her toes to stretch her legs and back, grunting under her breath before she sighed deeply and relaxed her muscles with a rolling of her shoulders. “I didn’t expect to find anything about Eliatrope Dofus in the archives, but I had hoped I could have learned more about how Shushus work, what drives them other than a desire for destruction and mayhem. I found a list of organizations and clans of Shushu fanatics,” she said as she reached for an open book and held it out to Joris,” including any groups with relations to the Crimson Dawns, but they are ancient and no longer in effect.”

Joris took the book from her to skim over the list of names, recognizing a few but nothing sparked anything which he could share with the Eliatrope. “You have been working and researching without rest this whole day, Alys,” he said with a sighing through his nose,” you should call it a day, for now.”

“I can’t, Joris… I might be close to a breakthrough. I just need to find that one piece of information which could send me in the right direction.”

He shook his head as he lay the book she handed him on the table. “I had a word with Maester Dormu about what occurred in Yurbut and what we have learned from Justice. He is wise, Alys… I trust him and his judgment but as I suspected, he was unable to be of any help. To make matters worse, Justice sent word to update us on his findings but he has nothing to report. The Brigands are not cooperating.”

Her grimace returned after Joris popped her little bubble of hope, her shoulders drooping along with her hidden wings. She looked like she was in denial, her eyes scattering about in the hopes to find something she could cling onto as an excuse, to not give up on the search.

The dismay she felt was picked up on by the onlookers, though neither of the Huppermage twins had the guts to walk into what seemed to be a private discussion between two ambassadors. Geraint licked his lips as he continued to watch before he whispered under his breath,” she is on casual speaking terms with Master Joris.”

Genevie pulled a face before she glanced at Geraint with a look of disbelief, the squinting of her eyes only adding to it. “And that matters, because…?” Truly, why was that suddenly important? They were eavesdropping on a legend of this nation and her brother was getting fussy over how someone was getting treated? His priorities really were out of whack.

“How many people are well acquainted enough with the master to speak to him like such… or be spoken to by him as such?”

He sounded defensive, which surprised her a little. “Not many,” she whispered back,” but surely more than one. She isn’t the first, that’s for sure. I still don’t see why this is so important to you, Geraint, because it really shouldn’t be.” She gave him another nudge to get him in motion rather than stand in the dark and whisper, not liking she was sneaking about with him for no good reason. 

Her nudge was rather firm, but it did the trick; Geraint stumbled to not lose his balance and send several books flying, tipping forward before he managed to catch himself and prevent the stack of books he carried from dropping onto the floor. His stumbling about did pin all attention on him, the two ambassadors looking his way with raised brows though they didn’t say anything. Geraint nervously laughed before he cleared his throat and nodded in greeting to the master, saying rather high pitched,” I found some books on the Guardians of the Shushus.” He cleared his throat to regain his usual voice, his cheeks red as he placed the book stack on the table. “Though I have a feeling you don’t need them anymore.”

“I am sorry…” Alys shook her head after her little talk with Joris got interrupted, though she wasn’t too bothered by it; it wasn’t a pleasant conversation to begin with. She smiled for the young Huppermage when he dared to look her way, his disappointment all too clear to her. “Thank you for your help today, Geraint.”

“You’re leaving?” His ecstaticness for her saying his name was drowned out by the realization she was taking her leave for the night, his chances to get to know her better and be casual with her suddenly shot.

She nodded as she made her way around the table to meet up with him, her turquoise colored gaze flickering between the two Huppermages. Her pupils faintly glowed in the dim lighting of the small reading space among the many bookcases, drawing him in and keeping his focus on her, no matter that he didn’t want to hear her say goodbye. “It is time, yes. Maybe we can do something together the next time I visit Bonta? Get to know each other, talk a bit, see some sights? It’s the least I can do to thank you and your sister for assisting me with my research.”

“O-of course, yes, please. I would be honored!” She just spoke his language and it was music to his ears. This may be goodbye but she wanted to meet him again, a sign they could be friends and who knew what else. He wouldn’t ask for more, not now. Geraint shuffled his feet to stand more upright, noticing he was just as tall as Alys. Was that short…? His gaze wandered to Joris before it snapped back to Alys’ face, guessing his height wasn’t that big of an issue with how small the master was. It was an amusing but also encouraging thought. “You know where to find me,” he added while trying to sound and act casual, not wanting to come across as overeager.

“It’s a date,” she smiled before she brushed past him, unaware of the effect her words had on the young man. Joris was right behind her when she traversed through the narrow passageway, leaving behind a flustered and lovestruck Huppermage who remained in the company of his eye-rolling sister, any forms of goodbyes kept to themselves so no bubbles would be burst.

Alys remained silent even when Joris took the lead and headed outside with her, leaving behind the charming but stuffy libraries of the Bontarian Archives. Evening had fallen over the city, the sun dipping below the horizon and coloring the clouds overhead orange and dark blue. To think she managed to create an allegiance with Bonta for her people hours earlier… It hadn’t sunken in yet. What did sink in was the truth behind her search; she hit another dead end, no matter all the efforts made.

She followed the master down the street before he disappeared into the park which lay before the Archives, taking a shortcut through it. The divine statues they passed looked eerie in the growing darkness, the many willow trees hunching over the paths and ponds like dark shadows. It was quiet but then it had grown late.

“What happens now?” She broke the silence while she looked towards the many lights of the city visible through the trees, uncertain what the next step was. She was no longer a guest of the king after the negotiations had come to a close and it was obvious that she wasn’t going to find the next hint or clue to finding her Dofus, not within Bonta at least. Her luck had run out and it was a bitter pill to swallow.

Joris didn’t look back when he heard her question, having a clearer mind than her with fewer worries and assumptions. “We wait,” he answered,” the trail has run cold until someone reports any Shushu activity which may be linked to Malaphar. There is truly nothing more we can do.”

Wait for another Tofu message from Justice? Push through more books in the hopes to randomly stumble across something valuable? That didn’t seem right… Alys frowned with inner disagreement at the plan. Surely there was something else she could do than wait and hope for a random encounter or chance?

_Go home._

__

__

Ush’s advice struck her hard when it suddenly surfaced and bit the back of her neck, goosebumps crawling across her skin and making her shiver. She slowly inhaled in an attempt to be rid of the alarming feeling which came with the mental words that echoed through her head, before she said with a sense of dread,” I should return home.”

The look of surprise she received from Joris made her halt in her step, her eyes large with the bafflement she felt. She said it before realizing it, though oddly enough didn’t regret it. He seemed to hesitate when he turned to face her, the darkness of the incoming night hiding his reactions from her.

“You do not have to take your leave from Bonta just yet, Alys,” he said with a stretched out hand, his eyes hardly visible within his hood,” you have been up and going for a while now without any rest. Allow me to offer you lodging for this night, give you a moment of peace before you continue your search.”

His offer made her meek, the scared expression she held softening a little with a lowering of her gaze. She took in the gravel of the path they followed in the dark and listened to the crunching of the pulverized stone when she pressed the front of her shoe against the ground with a slight twist of her ankle. Stay here and gain some peace… It wasn’t that simple, not anymore at least. She would have accepted it in a heartbeat if he’d made the same offer a few weeks ago, but things happened… “I know you mean well, Joris, and I truly appreciate the offer…” she said while keeping her gaze averted, believing he had no idea of how much she appreciated him,” but moments of peace won’t be found anywhere, not here in Bonta or even in Emelka... but I should go home. Too much has happened these past few weeks and all I’ve tried to accomplish seems to have been in vain, other than forming an allegiance with Bonta. Truly, what kind of an ambassador am I if I can’t read the people around me and figure out their true intentions?”

She thought back to Gard, Royale and her experiences in the underground ruins, having misjudged too much. She paid for many of her mistakes, but did she also learn from them? It didn’t feel like it.

“I am so naive…” she sighed while she clutched for the pin presented on her chest, a grimace present on her face while she looked off into the distance,” the lack of memories and not knowing the world made me far too trusting and kind towards strangers. I laid my trust in the wrong people and lost my Dofus because of it. My own brother…”

Was she still punishing herself for what happened in Yurbut or was there something more he didn’t know about? “I know it is not much of a consolation,” Joris began, trying to figure out what exactly she was thinking about,” but you learn from experiencing situations and matters firsthand. Your companions, good and bad, all taught you valuable lessons, even if it does not seem that way right now. The people you have met along the way added to developing instincts and knowledge which will benefit you in the future. You have come this far already.” He turned half away from her to also look into the darkness which surrounded them, pondering the situation. “Please don’t doubt your capabilities of becoming an ambassador. You have impressed kings and queens alike, your efforts have paid off. It is thanks to you that Bonta can now proudly call themselves allies of the Eliatropes. It wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

 _Or without you._ She hesitated to say the thought out loud. She was flattered by Joris’ words of wisdom and encouragement, but his credits felt incomplete without any mention of all he had done for and with her. This journey didn’t start with her but with him, when he became curious about a mysterious woman who was found amidst the debris of a dangerous mechanical monstrosity. He set it all in motion before she was even awake and she merely followed when she could, enticed by his interest. “Thank you…” 

Joris nodded while he lowered his gaze after the air around them grew heavy with reluctance to speak their minds or set aside the worries. His palms were sweaty… It was starting to become difficult to keep his thoughts to himself around her, especially now that they were on the brink of parting ways once more. The last time they parted ways was easier to cope with. Her heart was lighter then, full of hope for finding answers while adventure was calling for her. Now it was burdened by doubt, loss, and sorrow.

Their goodbye would have been rather different if the recent events in Sadida had taken another turn. The sight was engraved into Joris’ mind, still too fresh to fade into the background of his thoughts. How the Cra archer held Alys close and leaned in after asking her to stay by his side and remain in Sadida. He had no intentions to eavesdrop on the Eliatrope and her travel companion, but when he found them alone, he hid from sight in an instinctive reaction to become an observer. The sensation Joris felt in his stomach when he saw Fernand try and express his feelings to Alys was one he couldn’t describe in words, but it made him turn away to not witness it. 

Yet Alys’ quiet apology to the Cra changed everything for the master and put a halt to the disarray which was rapidly forming in his head. A heavy sense of relief washed over him, along with the certainty that she would be alright. The question Fernand asked Alys to know the reason behind her rejection remained unanswered to Joris, but then he didn’t need to know if she had feelings for someone else. That she had been strong enough to stay faithful to herself was enough for Joris to deepen his respect for her. It was what hardened his want to introduce her to his king sooner than later and form an allegiance between Bonta and the Eliatropes, to open more pathways and chances to see each other.

So many things would have gone very differently if she had chosen Fernand back then.

Still… She wished to head back to Emelka and while the thought she was willing to leave pained him, he would respect it too. She had duties to attend to, duties which involved her own king and people; he shouldn’t get in the way of such. He bowed for her when he caught a glimpse of her glancing his way when the silence remained, deciding to be the one to break through the reluctance which ruled between them. “I swear to you… I will let you know as swiftly as I can when I hear news of your Dofus or Malaphar. This is far from over. Your Dofus will be returned to you, I promise.”

A small smile became visible, shy in tone but overflowing with gratitude. She believed in his promise. If there was someone in this world who could help her, it was him, even when the odds were against them. 

“Let us get your things and head for the Zaaps,” he said to not linger, uncertain of what more he could say to her. He wanted to change her mind and convince her to stay a while longer, but she was right; home was where she had to go and it wasn’t Bonta. He gave her one last look before he turned around to continue with crossing through the park, taking the shortest route to the palace. 

Oliver Ponctual was eager to be of assistance after the two ambassadors returned to the palace and ended their late stroll through the city, making absolutely certain Alys had everything for her journey back home. She had changed outfits during packing, dressed in her more casual robes rather than the formal gown she wore when she negotiated with Sadida and Bonta alike. She no longer looked the part of an emissary but at least those who mattered knew who she was. She even got the chance to say her goodbyes to Theron before it grew too late to speak with him, both eager to meet again to further discuss the future.

While her final visit to the palace was lighthearted and in good spirits, the walk to the stationary Zaap outside of the city was less rose-tinted. Soon it was time to share another goodbye and while this day had been filled with them, she knew the upcoming goodbye was going to be the hardest. The calm of the evening couldn’t soothe her nerves, her want to enjoy Bonta one last time muddled down by the reality of the situation. Joris’ close presence kept reminding her of what was coming and all she could think of was what she was going to say to him when the inevitable would come. 

Going home felt wrong… Not because it was Ush’s advice, but because it felt like she was giving up. Amakna was far away from where any activity regarding Malaphar and his followers took place. Who was to say she was only removing herself further from it? But at least Bonta was only a Zaap away… She would come running the moment Joris sends her any news about Malaphar or her Dofus and hopefully that would happen sooner than later. 

She would go home, tell Yugo and Adamaï everything about what happened to her and discuss the next course of action with them. They may be her little brothers whom she loves and adores, but she loyally served one of them. As her king, Yugo had the right to know about her successes and failures.

Still…

Alys watched Joris when he uncorked the vial of ogrine and threw it at the arched tree with the carved in draconic runes, the portal activating with a slow swirling and a glow which shone brightly in the darkness of the evening. The pale glow highlighted her grimace when she stepped up to the Zaap and nervously fidgeted with her hair, the moment of truth finally having arrived. She swallowed before she looked to Joris, saying softly while she faced the portal,” until next time.”

“Until next time,” he nodded before he took a step back and inclined his head, not lingering. He turned around to take his leave and not witness her entering the Zaap, not having the heart to postpone the inevitable, though he didn’t get far when he heard her say his name.

“Joris.” 

He turned to look at her when he felt her touch his shoulder, the tone in her voice trembling and pleading. He tensed up when she knelt down before him and touched his shrouded face, her fingers gently brushing along his jaw and towards his ears before she cupped his face. His eyes grew large when she leaned in though cast them downwards when her lips pressed tenderly against his forehead, feeling warm and soft even though it was somber and sorrowful in tone. 

“Thank you for everything,” she whispered after she kissed his forehead, her own eyes closed as she couldn’t bear to see his reaction. Her long eyelashes and furrowed brows trembled when her grimace became stronger after she pulled away from Joris, swiftly rising to her feet to step through the activated Zaap and not look back. She heard him whisper before everything around her changed, his quiet words suddenly miles away from her.

_Please be safe._

Her shoulders shuddered and shook when she dared to open her eyes, her lips quivering with the deep inhale she took to fight back to the tears. This was the worst goodbye yet, painful and agonizing and it only became worse when the seaside view of the Bontarian Zaap wasn’t there after she opened her eyes. All she saw were fields of grain and corn basking in the moonlight. She was home again, back in Amakna and far away from Bonta. She glanced back at the deactivated portal, not finding a sign of the Bontarian master. 

Parted again and this time it was all because of her. She regretted it already.

She ran a hand across her warm cheek and teary eye while telling herself to be strong, having a long walk ahead of her. There was nobody in sight around or at the foot of the hill, the usually well-traversed road laying silent. It would take a few hours to reach Emelka on foot, but at least she was on her way. Though, if only she would have allowed herself to spend the night in Bonta… then she wouldn’t be walking about at this hour.

The sigh which left her brought her into motion, the trail she followed down the hill guiding her towards the sand road. The evening sky was clear and the breeze pleasantly warm, something positive to cling onto and not think too much about the sweet sorrows she was experiencing. She lightly touched her lips when she looked down the quiet deserted road and thought about the goodbye she shared with the master, innocent in nature but with a hidden meaning which made her blush. What did he think of it…? Would either of them mention it the next time they meet or would they avoid discussing it, like they had done all this time whenever they balanced close to the edge?

The gravel and dry sand crunched underneath her feet when she walked alongside the road, trying to find some peace and enjoyment in the silence. Crickets were chirring, the soft breeze rustling through the rows of corn and grain on either side of the road and in the distance… the sounds of a cart?

Alys didn’t glance back when the sounds of a cart approaching sounded behind her, guessing someone was driving up the road even though it surprised her someone was up and about. The cart’s wooden design and four wheels creaked a little as it got pulled across and through the bumps and tracks present in the road by a single dragoturkey, slowly gaining on the Eliatrope. 

“Would you like a ride, love?”

The question which accompanied the sounds of the approaching cart made her frown but it also took a weight off her shoulders, the idea she didn’t need to walk all the way rather enticing. The sooner she would get home to the boys and Alibert, the better. She stopped in her walking along the side of the road and smiled for whoever was pulling up next to her, though her smile grew stale and died off quickly when she gazed upon the source of the voice. 

The dark red leather looked nearly black in the darkness of the evening, the pale skin making the black lipstick and mask pop. Beretta’s black painted lips were pursed into an amused grin as she sat on the front seat of the cart with her legs pulled up and crossed, her Shushu rifle held against her shoulder and glaring at the Eliatrope.

Alys slowly backed away from the cart and the Rogue seated on it with wide open eyes and an agape mouth, terror gripping her heart. How did she find her, and when? The wonder remained unanswered, her attention forcefully shifting to a large dark shape which loomed up beside the cart and suddenly dove at her while she was distracted by recognizing Beretta. 

The hulking shape of Soren overshadowed her when he pounced at her from the cover of the cart and the shadows of the evening, the flash of Wakfu she summoned hardly fazing him in his charge. A loud _clank_ resonated and echoed across the fields when his reinforced Shushu shield collided with her incomplete Wakfu shield, the impact and Soren’s weight and size sending the Eliatrope flying. She crashed through the rows of corn in the field she was thrown into, rolling and bouncing across the heaps of sand while leaving a trail of snapped stalks in her wake. 

“Nice work,” Beretta complimented the Feca after silence returned to the road and surrounding fields before she hopped off the cart to retrieve the Eliatrope after she was sent flying,” quick and effective.”

“It was about time she showed up,” Soren said as he stepped over a few broken corn stalks and ventured into the field, his shield held at the ready in case his blow wasn’t hard enough and hadn’t knocked all senses out of Alys,” I honestly didn’t think she would come through at this hour.”

“Patience is a virtue,” the female Rogue muttered when she stood with her rifle held in both her hands over an unconscious Alys after finding her, the woman dressed in blue covered in dirt and a few cuts from the sharp leaves and snapped stalks she crashed through. “And it always gets rewarded,” she smirked before she turned to Soren, looking pleased and accomplished,” let’s pack her up. Malaphar is waiting.”


	45. The Key

 

Why was it hard to move? 

Ache, that’s all there was. Ache and darkness. Was she dreaming? No, there was a sense of awareness of her surroundings, a grasp on reality which very slowly became more prominent as the seconds crept by. This was no dream, no, and neither a nightmare, though perhaps it could be described as one.

Light chased the darkness away when the Eliatrope opened her eyes ever so slightly and peered through long trembling eyelashes, finding the world to be rather dark and hazy. What happened? Where was she? It slowly came back to her after the questions wormed their way through the daze she found herself in, bringing along answers. She was taken.

Her hair fell before her face when she managed to tip her head forward, her eyelids feeling heavy. The surroundings were blurry and her body ached, but for once she didn’t wake up on a hard cold floor after getting knocked unconscious. She was in a comfortable padded chair, its leather old and worn with some damage and tears but the cushioning was still soft.

Alys looked at her hands resting on top of the chair’s armrests when she realized she wasn’t chained down or her hands were covered up, safe from the bandages which were already present around her left hand. Her ankles were free too… She wasn’t bound in any shape or form, to her biggest surprise. Why though? Wasn’t she captured by Soren and Beretta or did something else happen while she was unconscious?

She recalled the scenery flashing by after she came face to face with the Feca and Rogue, the snapping sounds of the rows of corn stalks she crashed through, and the rough landings she endured until she finally came to a rolling stop and the night sky overhead grew darker than it actually was. That was all she remembered after Soren took her by surprise and sent her flying into a field by battering her with his shield, the impact and her bouncing across the ground like a ragdoll having knocked her out cold. It went black and then… this place.

It wasn’t dark per say. The specks of light she could make out through her hazy vision were a large array of candle flames, from chandeliers to candle holders standing on the table before her. The outside world, however… Any present windows showed nothing but darkness behind the stained glass. She would guess it was still in the evening or somewhere during the night. Where exactly was she? 

The question became more prominent after her eyesight began to adjust and the pounding in her head became less, not recognizing the interior of the grand hall she found herself in. The ceiling was high up, the walls and windows tall. Various pillars supported the ceiling and rafters which held up the massive chandeliers which were covered with layers of candle wax. The table she sat by was long and filled with plates and bowls of which most were empty or held leftovers, the sight giving her the feeling she missed out on a banquette. The goblet standing before her on the table drew most of her attention, pondering if it was meant for her or was someone else’s and left there without much care. All other present chairs were empty from what she could see.

No, wait.

Alys squinted her eyes to see better after she noticed a humanoid shape at the far end of the table. It was almost like a statue, unmoving, pasty skin and odd unnatural features like sharp cheekbones and hollow sunken in eyes. A skeleton? She swallowed when the thought made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up, hoping with all her heart she didn’t end up in some macabre place. The sensation of dread intensified when the presumed skeleton statue moved, its skull-shaped head slowly tilting to the side before two small white glowing dots became visible in the hollow eye sockets, like two pale flames. The dreadfulness only grew worse when the skeleton leaned forward before it got up from the chair it sat in, revealing more of itself. 

To her surprise, it wasn’t a skeleton at all but an unnaturally tall and emaciated man with black greasy laid-back hair and a ghastly complexion, his movement being slow but with a strange sense of grace. Although he looked emaciated with a wasp-like waist and sunken in eyes and cheekbones, his chest and shoulders were top-heavy as he wore a broad piece of armor which looked branches protruding from his ribcage and shoulders alike.

Her eyes grew in size when the man came closer, the coat he wore shiny and black like tar. It clung to him like a second skin as it accentuated his bony hips and extremely thin waist, but what got her into a fright was that the black substance seemed alive, as if it truly was a part of him. It reminded her of her new nightmare and the dress of blood she wears while standing in that endless sea of blood to wait for a sign, a sign which results into a chorus of crying voices and skulls.

The closer he got, the better she could see him. His skin was dry, thin and brittle, his bare chest scarred and deformed, but what was more alarming was the presumed piece of chest and shoulder armor which made him intimidating. It was a part of him, just like the tar-like robes which draped after him across the floor. What looked like gnarly dead tree branches were instead bones and sharp teeth, mutated and encasing the man’s torso and waist like a hungry twisted parasite. His arms and hands were skeletal in nature and covered in a layer of the tar-like substance, making him look like he was a partially reanimated corpse. The scars upon his chest weren’t scars at all but several demonic eyes which opened the moment he sat himself down onto the corner of the table and smiled to the dazed but frightened Eliatrope, his bony hands resting upon one of his legs.

Before her sat a fusion of a Sram and a Shushu, a concoction which was terrifying. All she wanted to do was to get as far away as possible and as quickly as she could but she couldn’t move, no matter that she feverishly tried. Her body and instincts were screaming to run or portal away, but nothing was responding as her body felt heavy and her muscles disconnected or numb.

“Did one of my followers do this to you?” Malaphar asked as he slowly reached out and lay a black skeletal finger under her chin to tilt her head back, examining the fading bruises present around her throat. His voice was like silk; charming, alluring and calm. It didn’t fit his appearance or the fact that this was a man possessed by a Shushu, but then again, a lot about him was clashing. 

A sharp inhale of air was all Alys could muster when she felt his pointy fingers brush along her jaw and cheek, her wide open eyes reflecting the light of the many candles while she stared straight ahead of her instead of looking at the possessed man. His hand was cold to the touch, not freezing but cold, as if all warmth had been sucked out of it. The cupping of her cheek quickened her breathing and made her shiver with stress, even after he retracted his hand and shifted his focus to something on the table.

Malaphar turned his attention to the goblet he sat beside, the same one Alys was drawn to mere moments ago. He gazed upon it for a duration of several rapid heartbeats before he cupped the goblet in a hand and rose it. “It seems the drug was too potent for one such as delicate as you,” he mused while swirling the liquid content around and watching the small whirlpool of wine,” I do apologize for the use of it but it was needed, I assure you. You may be delicate but you could disappear in an instant if able and frankly, I’d rather not have you take your leave so soon.”

She was drugged? The frightful reveal made her panic, the want to move intensifying but she remained in the old chair with nothing but a twitching face and unable to speak. She was stuck inside a body which no longer responded to her will and all she could do was wait it out and hope the drug will wear off sooner than later.

Malaphar continued to observe her while he held the goblet, appearing to be intrigued by what he saw. “Where are my manners?” He set the goblet down with a small smile playing on his thin lips while he shook his head as if lecturing himself. “I am certain you have come to learn my name by now, but allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Malaphar, once a strategist and officer in Rushu’s grand army, now the leader and founder of the Crimson Brigands. We have but one goal; to liberate Shushus from their enslavement to the Twelvians. It is a quite simple and cliche goal, I must admit, but surely not easy to achieve.”

He kept his gaze on her, the soft noise she made after she clenched her throat and bared her teeth a clear indication she still wasn’t able to talk, even though she tried. What would she say if she could? Would she turn to profanity and anger? No, she wasn’t like that. She was far too gentle for such, he had learned that much about her from all he had heard and seen.

“I’ve been patiently waiting for us to finally meet. I tried to arrange our meeting sooner, but neither of us was that fortunate. It kept getting delayed by unforeseen circumstances. But nevertheless, you are here now and that is what matters.” He stood up and took a few steps to stand beside Alys’ chair and rest a black skeletal hand against the backrest, seeming to ponder for a moment. “When, you ask?” he asked as he presumed her thoughts,” my followers have been trailing you for quite some time. Not just you, mind; they had different targets, all to guide you to me. It was quite a project. I do hope you will find a sense of gratitude for all the effort my followers and I have put into arranging this meeting, but I am certain you will.”

Gratitude, for all he and his so-called followers put her through? Alys scowled. There was nothing she was grateful for, not after the pain and sorrow she had to endure at the hands of these Brigands. Malaphar sounded quite full of himself, and confident. She couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he was planning, especially now that his plan to have her had come true. What was the next step? Was he going to keep her drugged so she can’t escape? She had a feeling that wasn’t the case, that there was more to his plan than to keep her around for a little chat.

Her scowl didn’t go by unnoticed. Malaphar smirked when the Eliatrope made quietly clear he wouldn’t get any gratitude for the lengths he had gone through to get her to his lair, but then he didn’t expect such right away. “Your people are intriguing,” he said while he stood beside her and leaned over to shorten his height so she could look at him,” the powers you possess are beyond the potential of any Twelvian. A pity you are so rare to come by… Though, I know the rareness of your people is only temporary. Once you and your brothers succeed, this world’s balance will be tipped and your people will instill fear in the hearts of all. And that is what we Shushus are drawn to.”

Alys swallowed when Malaphar’s musing became threatening. What exactly was he implying? She was aware of how the world viewed the Eliatropes and that many didn’t look forward to their arrival. She was trying to change this, to turn the hesitation into acceptance and to make the future brighter for everyone… or most. The reasons behind Malaphar looking forward to the children leaving Emrub, however, those were very concerning.

“But those are thoughts for a later time. There is something else I wish to discuss with you, or rather show you.” He didn’t draw away from her when the tone of his voice grew a little more ominous, yet retained the strange calmness and allure, the volume dipping as he whispered,” can you sense it? Do you feel it calling you?”

What was he asking of her? She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, uncertain of what he was trying to say or have her do. She sensed nothing but unease and fear, his presence and the drug clouding everything. She drew another quick breath to not get lost in her nerves until it dawned on her. They weren’t alone in this dark hall; there was something or someone else. She wasn’t sure… Her eyes began to stray when the realization became more prominent than her own fear, searching for whoever was there. 

It was difficult to let her senses wander. They felt caged by the drug, chained and bound, but the more she tried and focused, the more it felt like her senses were writhing themselves free. She did sense _something_ , as he predicted, but what--

A sudden mental image made her inwardly flinch and halted her attempt to reach out, the flash almost like a lightning strike which blinded her. It was fast and cut through her with precision, the image one she had seen before but it still hit her as hard as the first time she saw it in Shukrute.

“You do, don’t you?” the possessed man asked after Alys’ breathing picked up and became faster, the woman nearly gasping for air after she clenched her eyes shut and dropped her head,” you sensed it before, not too long ago. I doubted my right hands’ words when they told me about it but you may just have validated their reports on the matter.” His smile grew in size before he rose to his full height and leered down at her,” tell me, where is it?”

Her eyes opened with a pain which came from her soul and resonated through her whole being, immobilizing her along with the drug. Her gaze turned towards a dark corner of the hall, a place in the darkness she was drawn to after witnessing the same image she had seen when she faced Qilby in combat; the silhouette of a dragon’s stretched out wings against the bright light of a clear blue sky.

Malaphar’s urgings ended when Alys looked towards the corner and brought his attention to it, a heavy silence falling over them. He moved to make his way to the dark corner with quiet footsteps and without a word said before he disappeared into the shadows as if he melded with them, not leaving a trace of himself behind. It wasn’t long before he reappeared, slowly leaving the darkness as he retraced his steps and sat himself down in the large chair he sat in when Alys woke up, making himself comfortable once more. “I have been wanting to be a part of this reunion,” he said as he lifted an oval-shaped object which rested in his hand, his eyes fixated on the Eliatrope seated across of him to witness her reaction to seeing what he had retrieved from the dark,” it pleases me to know I made it possible.”

What Malaphar held shone in the light of the candles, brown with golden speckles which sparkled in the warm glow of the many flames. It looked fragile with its glass-like shell, but so did all Dofus; this one was no exception. 

Alys’ face twisted into a grimace of pain and glee, of fear and relief as she gazed upon the dragon egg in the skeletal hand. Goddess… This was the first time she lay eyes on her own Dofus ever since her awakening in this world and she was taken back by its beauty. It truly was hers… She could sense the aura of a soulmate within, someone she was tied to and couldn’t live without. He was inside that Dofus; her brother, her twin, her other half. Baudouin… Finally she meets him, after all this time.

“Your gratitude is appreciated,” Malaphar’s voice cut through the swelling bubble of emotions which tried to overtake an incapacitated and teary-eyed Alys, throwing her off a little as he spoke without mockery and yet his words felt out of place. He kept the Dofus aloft so she could see it but showed no indication of handing it over to her, at least not yet. “We both have searched for it for quite some time, haven’t we?”

She nodded, mesmerized by the sight and closeness of that which she dreamt about and had chased after during the past few weeks. Her nightmares led her here, to this candlelit hall, to this chair by the long table, to the tall shadowy figure with white eyes and an icy cold breath. The breadcrumb trail her brother left for her in nightmarish visions had come to an end, but at what cost? What was going to happen next?

Malaphar rested the Dofus on the cushioned armrest of his grand chair and lay his hand over it to keep it in place, his bony fingers tense like a flexed claw. His gaze was still fixated on the Eliatrope, not having wavered all this time while the five demonic eyes present on his chest lingered on her and on the Dofus, as if divided on what to focus on. Not a word was spoken while the Shushu observed Alys before he broke the silence,” it must have been long since last you saw your brother. When was the last time?”

Did he expect her to answer? Alys pressed her lips together, feeling like she was being tested. She looked at her hands lying limp on her chair’s armrests, having only been able to move her fingers ever so slightly. She was still under the influence of the drug, the lingering taste in her mouth betraying the bitterness of wine. They must have forced it down her throat while she was out… Disgusting. Nevertheless, a drug doesn’t last forever and she could feel it wane; it was slowly losing its grip on her. “Before…” Her voice was nothing but a whisper when she tried to answer him, hoarse and without volume but at least she managed to force a word out of herself. She swallowed again before making another attempt, saying with pauses between the words,” before he died.”

She truly didn’t remember, did she? His death, the times she had with him before their world fell apart… The Eliacube had taken it all from her, just like it took her Wakfu to sate its hunger. Sorrow swept over her when she rested her gaze on her Dofus and tried to recall anything from her taken past, but there was nothing but emptiness. All she had were images which lasted less than a split second and a male voice which called out her name when she was in peril. Was it her brother’s voice? She liked to think it was.

“Fate is such a cruel mistress,” Malaphar sympathized before he tapped with the sharp end of his index finger against the Dofus’ shell,” to have taken your brother so soon from you, it is almost criminal. If only you could undo it.”

“It can’t be undone,” she said strained with remorse, the truth painful,” he’s not coming back…”

The sadness in her voice betrayed her helplessness and defeat. It had always been the same whenever someone knowledgeable spoke to her about it; no Eliatrope twin can leave their Dofus until they are united and in this case, it meant death. Her death. She wouldn’t see her brother in the flesh again, not in this life. It simply wasn’t possible… At least solace could be found in the fact that he wasn’t dead but merely asleep in their Dofus, waiting for her to join him someday so they could reincarnate together.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.”

His words brought along a spark in her chest which flickered with hope, though suspicion feverishly poked the spark to not lose sight of reality, of what she was taught and the situation she was currently in. But no matter that suspicion tried to keep her grounded, curiosity took a hold of her after the Shushu implied there was a way to break tradition and give her a chance to meet her brother face to face.

Could it be true or was it nothing but a lie?

The Shushu possessed Sram said nothing more, his focus having shifted after he stirred something in Alys. His eyes, all of them, were on the Dofus as he caressed the reflective surface with a light scratching, either lost in thought or pondering something in particular. It was difficult to tell, his skull-shaped face not exactly expressive. “You must be hungry.”

She frowned at the sudden change in subject, her shoulders slumping with her held breath as confusing began to set in. 

Malaphar wasn’t glancing her way, but he did motion towards the set table with his free hand. “Forgive me for having allowed my trusted few to dine while you were unconscious, but I believe they deserved a little feast rather than be kept waiting,” he stated, explaining why half the bowls and plates were empty,” you were our guest of honor, but alas… I will make certain Soren apologizes to you for being inconsiderate of your frail strength when he was supposed to escort you to me. At least he got you here in one piece and mostly unharmed.”

Alys eyed the presented food, or at least what was left of it, her stomach turning at the sight and the torrent of emotions which coursed through her. She had no appetite but then again she still wasn’t able to move, her muscles weighing a ton. She wanted something else, her curiosity still burning. Thinking was hard, the close presence of her brother and Dofus distracting. There was only the desire to touch her Dofus and cradle it in her arms and against her chest, to finally feel that which was kept at a distance from her. Yet, she didn’t dare to ask. She didn’t dare to say the wrong thing while she couldn’t move.

This was Malaphar, the escaped Shushu and wanted criminal which eluded Justice Knight, Phaeris, and Joris up to this day. He was the one she was warned about time and time again, the one she feared throughout her journey and the one she unknowingly dreamt about. His words were intriguing but she couldn’t ignore the underlying tone, suspicion still ruling. He didn’t only just search for her Dofus to feel good about reuniting it with her; there was a catch and she was afraid to find out what it was.

“I would make certain for all my followers who treated you unsavory to apologize, but…” Malaphar’s shoulders slightly rose as he shrugged, not showing to hold much care for what he was about to say,” in the end, they got what they deserved.”

Deserved? They died… Alys stared at the possessed Sram in disbelief, his disregard towards the lost lives amongst his ranks not sitting right with her. 

He picked up on it when their eyes met and she quickly broke it by averting her gaze with a troubled and thoughtful grimace, her sympathy towards those killed not surprising him. “If it weren’t for their executioners, I wouldn’t have been able to unite you with your kin,” he reminded her,” the Masqueraider and Sacrier were the red threads which guided us to each other, no matter their murderous tendencies. It is fascinating how fate works in unpredictable ways and aids the unexpected.”

She clenched her jaws together when the sickening feeling behind the loss of her appetite increased and swirled, not liking Malaphar’s way of thinking. He was poetic and perhaps romanticized the morbid to hide it all behind flowery words, but this… When she started her journey, she didn’t think she would find her Dofus by forcefully getting pushed along a path of bloodshed, pain, and betrayal. Meeting Royale was nothing but a setup orchestrated by Brakmar which turned incredibly sour. And Gard… Their meeting, although accidental, became catastrophic, the bruises present on her neck and the bandages around her hand the very proof of it.

“They may have guided you to me, but I must be honest,” the Shushu said as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Alys from the depths of his sunken-in eyes,” it wasn’t until the Sacrier came into play that I learned about your connection with this particular Dofus. It is true that I sought it out first, feverishly so. I believed it to be different, the same as all the other Dofus which passed from hand to hand. When it was dug up and brought to the attention of the mizer king of Kalchas, I knew I wanted it. It took planning and patience, but it eventually became mine. It was around that time that rumors revolving around this splendid dragon egg turned out to be true; this Dofus wasn’t like the others, the Ebony, Ochre, Turquoise, and whichever else. It needs a key to work, a key with a will of their own.”

Her eyes narrowed when she was able to guess what Malaphar was insinuating. Only an Eliatrope can use an Eliatrope Dofus and it seemed that Brakmar and Malaphar had figured it out. She was the key he had been looking for and it was why she sat before him.

“Indeed,” he confirmed with a small nod as he once again presumed her thoughts,” it _is_ you. You have no idea how honored I felt when it came to light that I had a Dofus of your people in my possession. A rare find of unmeasurable scale. To think it could have been wasted and lost to all in some stuffy Enutrof vault or the greedy hands of a cowardly prince. Instead it is here, with you.”

“What do you want?” She had to push each word out with everything she had, the drug not doing her any favors… as intended. This Shushu was playing with her head and emotions alike, his every word tearing at her. She couldn’t shake off the feeling he was up to something terrible, but the cautious feeling was overclouded by the little hints he dropped and kept feeding the wavering flicker of hope.

Malaphar stared at her after she managed to interrupt him with a question, sitting perfectly still with an eerie and unnatural demeanor before he slightly tilted his head forward and answered,” I want a favor.” The two white specks within his hollow and dark eye sockets dimmed somewhat when the look on Alys’ face hardened, seeing her suspicion towards him rise. “But that favor will come with rewards, I assure you. As you may have noticed, I am a hospitable host; I want nothing but the best for you and the best is what you will get. Food, drink, comfort, and care. It is yours while you are my guest. You wonder what the price is for it all, or the reason behind me going to such great lengths. It’s simple, really… I want no ill will between us, not now or in the future. To prove it, I can offer you the one thing you truly want.”

The tip of his hard black finger audibly scratched across the shell of the egg, the sound silent but high pitched enough to be heard. Although a sound which made her shudder, Alys’ mind was too much in disarray to be fully intimidated by it. Peace, a future, love… These were the things she wanted the most, but at this very moment her whole being was calling out for a different want and it hurt her physically and mentally.

“You wish to be reunited with your brother,” the Shushu possessed Sram observantly said before he added and caused Alys’ heart to skip a beat with a widening of her eyes,” and I can arrange that.”

This time it wasn’t the drug which robbed her of her voice and made her incapable of speaking. It was shock. “You’re lying…” she hesitated to say, hoping her accusation was wrong.

The slight cocking of his head nonverbally questioned her weak expression of denial before he cupped the Dofus in his hand and showed it off to her by raising it. “I have no need to lie to you. Like I said before, I don’t want any animosity between you and I. I want a kinship, partnership, allegiance, and whatever else can best describe us working closely together and nurture something far greater than anything you can imagine. How better to forge a strong bond between us than grant you your heart’s desire?”

He was lying. He _had_ to be lying.

Alys’ lower lip quivered while her resolves crashed. Thinking straight was no longer an option, not after the promises and offers made. There was no way this Shushu, the brain and driving force behind the Crimson Brigands, could pull off that which no Eliatrope or other being couldn’t since before the beginning of time. It was impossible, and yet… Baudouin was calling for her and had done so for a very long time. She wanted it to end, to finally meet him and remember who he was, what he is. She wanted to be able to touch and hold him, to have the void in her soul filled. She wanted to hear him talk and breathe, to have him by her side and come to love this world like she did. She wanted him to experience life with her.

“If you are willing to stand and stay by my side, I will keep my promise and unite you with your brother.”

Her body shook when his offer tore her apart and made her question everything she knew and held in high regard. What was still right and what was wrong. What was worth it and what wasn’t. Nothing made sense, but then nothing else mattered now. “Please…” she whispered after she dropped her chin to her chest and clenched her eyes shut to try and contain the shudders and regret she felt, the guilt and shame for choosing one over the other nearly choking her. 

All that happened, all the pain she endured, all the sacrifices she made and the memories she lost pushed her to do this one selfish thing. Did it justify accepting Malaphar’s offer? No, but she couldn’t risk losing the chance of seeing her brother in the flesh. She couldn’t… 

“A promise it is.” His voice was still alluring and calm, but there was a hint of satisfaction shimmering through. Her acceptance pleased him more than he let on. He lowered the Dofus back down before he pushed himself out of his chair and rose to a standing, a small smile present on his haunting visage. “Tomorrow, we will begin preparations to make everything possible. In the meantime, I have to be so bold to make certain you won’t change your mind while you rest. Do forgive me for taking these precautions but it is in our best interest. Yours and mine, that is. We will see each other again tomorrow, as promised.”

Her confusion didn’t last long, not after Malaphar snapped his fingers and his five demonic eyes turned to something or someone behind the chair the Eliatrope was in. A shadow reached around the chair, the cloth they held containing grounded herbs which smelled incredibly fouled. Alys gasped in startle and fright when the cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose, the sharp prickly scents stinging her nose and eyes. Struggling for freedom wasn’t an option, not with the paralyzing drug still ruling supreme in her body, though her fingers stretched ever so slightly as she desperately tried to reach for her Dofus when Malaphar came closer to witness the sedating of his guest. 

When her arm slipped off the armrest and the weak flicker of Wakfu underneath her skin faded, Beretta cautiously removed the cloth to make certain Alys was fully sedated, the Eliatrope no longer awake or responsive. The Rogue threw an inspecting glance towards Malaphar before she nodded in quiet confirmation and stepped back, having obediently waited for his sign to act. 

“Have Soren and Kazruul take her to her accommodations,” Malaphar ordered,” and make certain she doesn’t regain her strength until I am ready. Do continue to sedate her if there is any sign of resistance but do not threaten her. I don’t want you to repeat the same mistake your underlings made in Yurbut.” Finally there was a tone of discontentment present in his voice, a light gravel which was oddly menacing. It made Beretta swallow before she nervously inclined her head to show she understood and obeyed, not wanting to cross her leader after the large mess which unfolded in Yurbut.

Her Shushu possessed rifle glared back at the five eyes present in Malaphar’s chest until his wielder straightened up with a quiet “yes, my lord” and hastily left the hall to retrieve Soren, not running but still walking with a hurry in her step. A lot needed to be done, the list of preparations long. Malaphar was planning something big; everything had to be perfect and time was running short. As long as the Eliatrope wouldn’t make a fuss during the hours to come, everything should be in order by the time Malaphar sets his plan in motion. 

He found the key to the lock he wished to open and he wouldn’t let anyone stand in his way.


	46. Liberation

“And then, we were surrounded! By the dozens! Enemies at every turn ready to pounce and teach me a lesson. But I, hah! I am not so easily beaten.”

His loud voice bounced off the walls of the dark and bleak looking room, the space larger than it actually seemed. Soren’s hulking form made the room feel cramped but so did the large bed, the piece of old furniture taking up most of the floor space. The overdone waving of his arms and pacing about to add flair and drama to the Feca’s boasting was suffocating in the already limited space but it was a welcome distraction.

“I laughed in their faces as I stood my ground, fending off each opponent with nothing but a brush of my hand. Like swatting flies! They didn’t stand a chance! Chairs and tables were tossed about and men fled at the mere sight of me when I cleared a path with Kazruul to that glorious treasure. That gloriously large delicious juicy plump roasted blibli on a silver platter with sweet mashed potatofu, powerkraut, and mushray jelly rolls* on the side!”

“Stop drooling. You’re disgusting her.”

Soren looked up from his hands after he got lost in an imaginary feast for his taste buds and his Shushu shield snapped him out of it, looking rather clueless with raised brows before he turned his attention to the woman seated on the bed. He lowered his massive hands a little as he watched her before chuckling and wiped the back of a hand across his mouth. “What can I say? I do enjoy good food! And you should too,” he gestured to the plate which rested in Alys’ lap, the food on it untouched,” you should eat, even if it is just a tiny bite.”

The Eliatrope sat in the middle of the bed with a hanging head and huddled into her shoulders, looking troubled, deflated and defeated. Her thoughts were elsewhere than Soren’s tales and the good smelling food which he brought her when it was his turn to stand guard, thinking about the uncertain near future. 

She had played with the thought of escaping, or at least make the attempt once the drug wore off and she was awake enough to be aware of her surroundings. The calling of her brother was clearer after her mind was no longer hazy, the urge to answer and seek it out so very strong. But reality reminded her that she was in an unknown place with thick stone walls and an outside world which oddly enough stayed dark, not to mention that she was weakened by whatever Malaphar decided to use to incapacitate her. Drug, grounded herbs, or tempting offers and promises… it didn’t matter; the truth was simple and it didn’t look good. She was stuck.

But even though she toyed with the idea and weighed her options to convince herself to at least find a way to get out, the worry about her brother within the brown colored Dofus kept her where she was. She didn’t trust Malaphar but his words about uniting her with Baudouin were like an invisible shackle. She couldn’t risk losing the chance of her brother getting reincarnated and neither could she risk losing her Dofus by acting out against the Shushu possessed Sram. She was forced to stay in the middle to play it safe… and it left her in the care of the giant Feca.

Soren didn’t seem to be as rule-bound like Beretta was. The Rogue was ever watchful and careful when it was her turn to keep an eye on the sedated Eliatrope, not even remotely giving her a chance to come to her senses. She closely followed her boss’ orders, sticking to the plan and not taking any risks to prevent punishment. But Soren… The moment he realized Alys had no intention to cause trouble when he took over Beretta’s watch, the means to sedate and pacify her were laid far aside. He instead brought her food, kept her company and even allowed her to move a little as long as she would stay on the bed. In turn, he rambled about meaningless things, all to make the Eliatrope feel a little more at ease.

“It isn’t exactly sweet mashed potatofus,” Soren tried when Alys didn’t respond to his urgings to finally have a bite to eat,” or a tasty dessert, but it will do you good.” He crosses his arms before his broad chest when Alys ever so slightly turned her head away and her hidden wings lowered further within her veil, making him huff with a firm exhale of air through his nose. The bed creaked and the feather and hay-filled mattress bulged up when Soren sat his heavy and large self down at the edge of the bed, the shift almost making Alys topple over. “Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me,” he said while Alys held up her food-filled plate to save it from ending up on the bed, her gaze reluctantly creeping towards the Feca who sat with his back turned towards her,” and if you smack me again, I won’t hold it against you; you have the right with being where you are. But you have to believe me when I say you need your strength today.”

She hadn’t seen him this serious before. Alys kept her eyes on the back of Soren’s bald head, peeking through her bangs while she considered the change in his attitude. He was right; she didn’t trust him but she had to admit to herself that she trusted him more than Malaphar. Although rough and boisterous, Soren had shown a genuine care to her, if one could call it such, and it was something she lay value in. She rolled her thoughts around while she lowered the plate back down before asking with obvious hesitance,” what is going to happen…?”

Soren turned somewhat so he could see the Eliatrope from the corner of his eyes after she finally spoke and dared to ask him a question, his thick blue and grey eyebrows arched in thought. “Well, simply put,” he said while he leaned on his spread legs,” Malaphar is going to set his big plan into motion and you are his guest of honor. He’s been planning this for weeks, maybe even longer, but then planning is what he does. While me and Kazruul are his muscle and brawn, he is his own brains; he likes to think, observe, test and learn. I guess I would too if I were as thin as him.”

“He is weak?”

“Sure, maybe in an arm wrestling competition but that’s what he has me for.” Soren grinned when he rose an arm and flexed it with ease to prove his point, his arm growing thicker as his muscled tensed and bulged. “I mean, you seen the guy; he’s like a twig, nothing but skin and bones.” 

Alys frowned at the information Soren casually shared with her, not certain what to make of it. She picked up the seasoned piwi leg which had tempted her for all the time it lay on her plate, eyeing it before she said with a questioning tone,” but he is a Shushu.”

“No, he’s a Sram with a Shushu parasite,” the Feca corrected her before he motioned towards his shield which stood against the wall next to the locked door,” tell her, Kazruul.”

The eye on the shield narrowed before it rolled and a deep sigh could be heard, the Shushu contained within the massive shield not looking or sounding all too pleased about getting saddled up with a lecture on how Shushus work. “Figured you would be too dumb and stupid to explain it to her. Fine, here’s the deal,” he grumbled though didn’t sound frustrated or annoyed,” even before Rushu was banished, Malaphar was a clever cookie. Always scheming, always watching. Kind of creepy, actually. He kept an eye on everything to exploit it to his own advantages, or Rushu’s, and was difficult to outwit or outsmart. Simple as that. But for Shushu standards, his physical strength was lacking and it didn’t get any better when he sought refuge inside some random Sram when things between Rushu and the Gods started heating up. This was forever ago, though.”

“He didn’t age well,” Soren smirked, seeming to be amused by the discussion,” between you and me, I think he has some trouble with his host and it makes him weaker than he should be.”

“What do you mean?”

Kazruul wiggled a little as if shaking a head he didn’t have, the metal edges of his shield scraping softly against the brick and stonework of the wall he was placed against. “When a Shushu takes over someone’s body, their strength wanes,” he explained after Alys tried to understand the subject,” they aren’t at their full capacity with having a mortal body, along with the internal struggle to gain and keep control over said body. They empower the mortal and not themselves, unless the mortal has capabilities which outshine the Shushu’s. In Malaphar’s case, the Sram was a nobody who was easily persuaded and well, he was an emergency option. Malaphar was kind of desperate to hide from the Gods and their servants, as far as I know. And like I said, it’s been a very long time ago since Malaphar took over that Sram; no mortal lives that long without some help.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Alys said while she continued to carry a frown, her gaze moving between Kazruul and Soren,” why doesn’t he change hosts or stop possessing someone if he’s weakening?” 

“It’s been too long. The best way of putting it is that Malaphar needs that body to survive because he is too deeply rooted inside of it; all these years of possession took their toll. Let’s call it his prison for now. Without that Sram, he’s nothing. Don’t you dare think it weakens him though,” Kazruul warned the Eliatrope, glaring at her from his spot by the door,” he’s still as clever as he was a thousand years ago and he has survived enough disposal attempts to prove he isn’t so easily dealt with. You do well to remember that.”

These warnings were foreboding… Alys grimaced and lowered her shoulders when she allowed everything to sink in, not liking how much more uncertain she felt than before. What could Malaphar possibly be up to? He told her he wanted to liberate trapped Shushus, something which she believes was plausible, but what part did she play in it? Was she even a part of that plan? Why exactly did he need her or her Dofus? Why were Soren and Kazruul telling her all this?

“At least you’re eating something.” 

Soren’s words interrupted her slow chewing, her large eyes turning towards him. The taste of fried meat and spices started to make themselves known in her mouth when the realization she had taken a bite from the piwi leg while lost in thought dawned on her, taking her by surprise. She swallowed the tiny portion down before she showed Soren a weak smile, feeling a little sheepish before she said quietly and gingerly took another small bite,” it’s good…”

He laughed under his breath before he pushed himself up from the bed and caused the Eliatrope the sway on the shifting mattress, his large hands slapping against his legs before he stretched and flexed to ease his muscles. “I told you so. Eat up while you still got the time. It won’t be long until Malaphar will summon you.”

“Thank you.”

Soren closed his eyes while his grin grew a little wry after Alys quietly thanked him, seeming to feel a bit uncomfortable. “Don’t forgive and thank me just yet,” he said after he rubbed his long pointy nose and cheek with a finger to hide his mild discomfort,” you’re in a nasty situation thanks to me. Don’t get me wrong. As long as you behave and keep to whatever you agreed upon with Malaphar, there is nothing to worry about, but if you don’t, well…” He visibly hesitated with a tilting and turning of his head and large hands from side to side, not wanting to say out loud how sour things could become. His gestures were clear enough though.

Her weak smile waned a little but it lingered. It was difficult to forgive and forget after all that she was put through, but Soren made it rather easy, even with him saying she shouldn’t. He was kind and caring, in his own peculiar ways. Rough around the edges and leading a criminal life, but he wasn’t heartless towards those he considered innocent. Why he was part of a cult of Shushu worshippers was beyond her but then she didn’t need to know his reasons. “You weren’t lying when you told Bebe Kazruul sends people flying.”

There was a moment of silence when Soren stared at Alys with highly arched brows and a dumbfounded look on his face, until the Shushu shield broke the atmosphere with a stifled laughter which grew more amused and louder in tone. The smile Alys held widened ever so slightly while she watched a confused Soren, her words having been too cryptic for him while Kazruul caught on fairly quickly. It took a second, and another before it clicked for the Feca and he soon enough joined the Shushu with a thundering guffaw. “Ahh, but his friendship does make one soar!” he laughed as he leaned forward with his fists set on his sides and grinned at Alys,” you’ll be fine, especially if you can joke about what I did to you last night. Just know that we were only following orders, though I admit, we may have been a little _too_ excited then. You went rather far into that field. I apologize!”

It was a strange thing to laugh about, but even she couldn’t help but faintly chuckle. Perhaps it was her nerves or maybe she simply grew to like this man and his Shushu companion. Whatever the reason, she needed her mood to be lighter and this helped enough to not drown in her thoughts and worries.

A rapid knocking on the door forced the trio to stop chuckling, their smiles dying off a little. Soren rose a finger to show Alys everything was all right before he opened the door, his huge frame blocking the opening and preventing the Eliatrope from seeing who was there. 

“Yeah, she’s as ready as she can be,” he answered the female voice which sounded from outside the room before he glanced back and asked Alys,” right? You’re just fine! Come on, it’s time.” He lifted his shield to throw it onto his back before he stepped aside to let Alys through, the female Rogue waiting for her in the hallway.

She was a little wobbly and lightheaded, but she managed to keep herself up and walk after getting off the bed and leaving the plate of unfinished food behind. Her nerves were wrecking her after she finally left the room she had been in for hours on end, her attention turning to the distant pulling which was her brother. He was close… Would she finally get to hold him or see him?

Beretta frowned when Alys brushed past her and obediently but slowly started walking down the hall before her head snapped almost fully around to glare at Soren with a look of disbelief, her black lips pursing with a visible crinkle across her nose. She angrily motioned with both her hands after the Eliatrope while she mouthed a silent question, obviously vexed by seeing Alys unsedated and moving freely. Soren only shrugged in answer while giving Beretta a mocking grin before he wrung himself through the far too small doorway to follow after Alys and lead her in the right direction, not caring too much that he didn’t follow an order to the letter. It worked out well enough.

There was nothing about the interior which Alys recognized, the world hidden behind the stained glass windows she passed as dark as before. It didn’t feel like it was night time, so why was it still dark out? The halls she was led through breathed a religious atmosphere, long gone and no longer practiced but still lingering in the old thick walls. It wasn’t until she passed a window with a broken pane that she caught a glimpse of what was out there, realizing it wasn’t the darkness of night she had been wondering about. Whatever the building was and what purpose it once had, it was built inside a cavern or somewhere underground, a single tunnel being the only presumed way out or in. 

It wasn’t all that different from the underground ruins in Yurbut, but those felt more like smuggler tunnels or a bandit hideout someone had dug out and decorated rather than an actual building which may have functioned as a temple or a place of worship a long time ago.

“The guest of honor arrives,” Soren said loudly and upbeat after he threw a large door open and guided Alys inside by placing a hand against her back, leading her into the same room where she met Malaphar in person the day before. The long table with its many chairs was still present, though any sign of a meal was gone and replaced with a few wax coated candle holders.

Malaphar stood by his chair like a tall unnerving shadow, his head slowly turning while he peered past the gnarly bones sticking out of his chest and shoulders to where Soren’s voice came from. He didn’t move or say anything as he watched the small approaching group and observed their current state of mind, taking note of Alys’ averted and distracted gaze. He knew what she was looking towards, what was drawing her focus away from him. She truly gravitated towards that Dofus, didn’t she?

He shifted to greet her when she was brought close enough, her large eyes turning to him after Soren motioned for her to stay where she was before he backed away ever so slightly. The Shushu recognized the spark of fear in the pools of turquoise, the Eliatrope still appearing to be as wary as she was before. “It pleases me to see you up on your feet,” he said, not shooting a glance towards Beretta or Soren after he hinted on Alys’ current state. He didn’t seem to be disappointed by finding her mind and body to be free from any sedatives, but Beretta wasn’t going to celebrate the outcome of Soren ignoring orders just yet. 

Alys was indeed distracted, her attention divided between the feverish calling of her brother behind her and the possessed Sram standing before her. The urge to ask Malaphar when she would see her brother was strong, but she kept her lips pressed together to not cross any lines she may regret, the warnings Kazruul gave her all too fresh in her mind.

“Please, join me. There’s something I wish to show you,” Malaphar said as he brushed past Alys with a graceful but slow stride, the black flesh-like substance of his trenchcoat dragging across the floor behind him like a broken batwing. He walked to the far end of the hall, there where Alys sensed her Dofus to be. This area was shrouded in shadows as no candles were lit in the back of the hall, the few broken benches they passed having been pushed aside and closer to the walls to not clutter the path. There was something present in the darkness, a large object hidden underneath a tarp and pulsing with a heartbeat only Alys could sense.

Baudouin… He was underneath the massive piece of cloth, reaching out to her with the same sensation she felt each time she was near him.

Malaphar looked at Alys after they ventured into the darkness, waiting for her to respond to his quiet inquiry before he met her hesitant gaze which faintly glowed in the dark, like small Wakfu embers present in the depths of her pupils. “Don’t be alarmed,” he reassured her after he could easily guess she was worried,” your brother is safe, I assure you. Would you like to see him?” He grasped for the cloth when she gave him a small but insecure nod, afraid of what he may show her. 

Dust swirled through the air and across the floor after Malaphar pulled the tarp away, the rustling deafening as it echoed through the hall. The tarp flowed and curled before it collected on the floor, revealing a strange contraption with visible tubes, flasks, and pipes. It was Sufokian in nature at a first glance thanks to the technomagic plating and the glowing purple hue of stasili coursing through the tubes and glass flasks, though there were hints of alchemy and Xelor technology present amidst the strange design. At the very center of the device was the brown colored and golden speckled Dofus which held a slumbering dragon whelp, the sight of it nearly rendering the whole purpose of the device meaningless to the female Eliatrope.

“W-why is he…?”

Malaphar didn’t allow her to finish her question, politely and yet abruptly cutting her off,” why is he in there, you ask?” He flexed his thin skeletal fingers while he took in the marvelous creation standing before him, taking his time to answer her unfinished question. The purple glow emanating from the tubes lit up the dark end of the hall, highlighting the Shushu’s frightening visage and twisted body. “It is the very first step towards making your reunion a reality,” he answered with his calm and alluring voice,” this device balances Wakfu and Stasis to create an energy source suitable for my plan. It is highly potent when successful but requires its formula to be precise with no room for error.”

Alys shook her head while her eyes remained glued on the Dofus, not liking what she was seeing. The device itself was foreboding, an invention she had never seen before and also didn’t fully understand. There was Stasis present inside of it and, from what Joris taught her, such was a dangerous component to work with. “But why is he in there?” she asked after she pushed any surfacing thoughts related to the Bontarian master back, being far too worried about the fate of her brother,” what are you going to do with him?”

“Not I,” Malaphar said as he turned his head to look down upon Alys, looking fairly collected in comparison to her,” but you. To power this device and make it work, a raw power source is needed. Stasis can be extracted from stasili crystals and is therefore more easily acquired, but Wakfu… that is a different matter altogether.”

A battery. He needs a battery. Her eyes widened ever so slightly before she pressed a fist against her chest to try and contain the swelling of unease, the dark memories of her involuntary stay in Shukrute flashing by. She was used as a power source before by the Eliacube, twice in two different situations but for the same reason; to feed the cube with the Wakfu she possessed. Was it going to be the same for her Dofus, to power this machine? For what purpose?

“Each Dofus has a unique capability, but they all contain a power which can be harnessed with the right tools. However, it turns out that an Eliatrope Dofus works differently. One cannot tap into its power without its rightful owner allowing it. And that is where you come in. Your Dofus contains a large quantity of Wakfu which will prove useful.”

A glare was shrouded in the scared glance she gave him after she managed to tear her eyes away from the brown Dofus she shared a connection with, though Malaphar seemed unfazed by the array of emotions she was holding back. “You didn’t answer my question,” she said with a tremble present in her voice, her worries flaring,” _what_ exactly are you going to do with my Dofus?”

“You will use your Dofus and this device to liberate my brethren,” came the simple answer, the Shushu sounding far too calm and confident for her taste.

“You… You want me to create a gateway between the World of Twelve and Shukrute…?”

Malaphar would have risen a brow at her if he had them. He instead tilted his head ever so slightly to the side before he leered at her with all the eyes he possessed, the way he leaned closer and over her making her tense up. “An ambitious plan, but you and I have seen how the opening of such gateways can end. Although successful, the gateway your traitorous fake king opened for Rushu had a short lifespan for its splendor and magnificence, and the same happened when two naive mortal souls aided Rushu with entering this world centuries ago. No, I am speaking of a different kind of liberation.”

She slowly blinked in thought as she wasn’t able to complete the puzzle with the pieces of information Malaphar freely gave her, her eyes drawing back to the Dofus. 

“Imagine, if you will, a way to undo any kind of magical binding,” Malaphar said as he held aloft a hand behind Alys’ back to lessen any kind of distance between them and turn the conversation more private,” Shushus are bound to an object by strong rituals and spells, an imprisonment they cannot undo themselves. I am certain such sounds familiar to one such as you.” He watched her as she kept gaze locked onto her Dofus, though took note of how her eyebrows drew together behind her bangs and her eyes widened ever so slightly when his words began to make sense. “Stuck inside with no way out, to wait for time or someone more suitable to release you. You experienced it and so have the many children you devote yourself to.”

The children. She felt herself tremble when the Shushu possessed Sram spoke of the Eliatrope children stuck inside Emrub, all waiting for the day they could leave and experience freedom in a new world. How did he know about them and what she had gone through? Was he guessing or did he do some digging when he found out about her connection with this particular Dofus? It was frightening how well he managed to get under her skin by pushing the right buttons and making her head spin.

“But they aren’t the only ones waiting.” The tone of his voice made goosebumps appear across her skin, but it was the way he leaned closer and gestured with his other hand towards the Dofus which sent cold shivers up her spine and caused the small hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

_Any kind of magical binding._

The words resonated in her head while she stared at the brown colored dragon egg, her eyes wide in disbelief but also worry, all color having drained from her face. Could this device truly hatch her brother? She was scared, scared that she was being lied to because all she wanted at this moment was for Malaphar’s words to be true. This was the chance she didn’t want to lose, the chance for which she agreed to the dangerous offer made. Let it be true, please… 

Malaphar straightened up when Alys’ face twisted into a grimace and remained quiet before he beckoned for Beretta to approach, holding a skeletal hand out towards the masked woman to take something from her. “The favor I ask of you is a simple one. Aid me in freeing my imprisoned brethren and I will keep my promise to unite you with your brother.”

The moment of truth. Would she accept or decline? She inhaled deeply through her nose after she pressed her lips together and favored the slumbering whelp’s aura, one she knew but wasn’t familiar with because of lost memories. This was a difficult decision to make… and one she wasn’t proud of. “What must I do…?” she asked after she somewhat turned to the demon to face him, trying to be strong and stand behind the risk she took rather than regret it any further.

He held something shiny and thin out to show her, a long blade resting across his hands and gleaming in the Stasis’ glow. “You will free him first,” he said, revealing the dagger to be a Shushu who looked at her with one large eye adorning the hilt,” you will activate your Dofus and power the device. Break his shackles and you have succeeded.” He nodded to Beretta when she slightly bowed to him and backed away with a few quick but quiet steps after she handed him the Shushu dagger, a torn look present behind her mask. Although seen, Malaphar paid no heed to it as he stepped over to the machine and lay the dagger in an open compartment, soon enough motioning for Alys to go to her Dofus.

She hesitated as morals clashed, the thought if Joris or Baudouin would be disappointed with her crossing her mind. If this worked, would it be worth it? It had to be. She sucked in her lower lip and bit on it before she forced herself to close the distance, trembling hands reaching for the dragon egg. She retracted before her fingertips could caress the shell, the aura around the Dofus pulsing like a heartbeat. She was so close, the closest she had been ever since she stumbled across Gard in Bonta. It was time…

A gasp left her when a surge of warm energy shot up her arms and washed over her when she slowly and carefully lay her hands on the Dofus, a serenity accompanying it. She knew this feeling… The pulsing aura began to match hers, syncing with her heartbeat and becoming one and the same. Baudouin… Finally they meet after centuries of being apart. She could feel him all around her, a soothing presence which invisibly caressed her. It was as if he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, ever watchful and caring. There were no words… just feelings, heartwarming and heart-wrenching feelings which overwhelmed her.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she stared at her Dofus in awe, sadness, glee, and disbelief, unable to speak or to end this bittersweet reunion. Her trembling fingers tenderly traced the silhouette of the dragon whelp inside the egg, its core and shell glowing to her touch. The world was forgotten about as she explored and cherished the experience, but it didn’t forget her.

Malaphar was standing close behind Alys to watch her and the glowing Dofus, giving her some time before his long pointy bony fingers curled around her shoulder. He didn’t need to say anything, his chilling touch and close presence drawing the Eliatrope out of the trance she had fallen into and reminding her of what she had to do. His touch made her flinch and tense up before he saw her peer at him past the edge of her veil and pin, her watery eyes large with anxiety and doubt before they closed and her shoulders lowered along with her hidden wings. 

Her tender hold on the Dofus didn’t wane as she kept to her promise, searching amidst the comforting feelings until she grasped the raw power within. All her senses locked onto it, the palms of her hands pressing firmer against the brown shell with the glistening golden speckles as she drew the raw power forward. Wakfu skittered across her tensed fingers and the shell, crackling and buzzing before it shot upwards into the tubes and pipes of the machine like upsidedown lightning.

Cyan danced with magenta across the walls and through the tubes and flasks, creating a display of moving and fluctuating shadows in the hall. The Shushu dagger was incoherently babbling and shouting while it was zapped continuously with a Stasis-like force which mercilessly lashed at it, the blade and hilt warping and bubbling like heating cheese.

Malaphar watched on in silence until he took note of Beretta lingering beside him, her head and gaze held down. He slowly turned his head to acknowledge her presence, reluctance laying thick on the Rogue and tainting the charged atmosphere. “You wonder why I chose this follower over Nez’val,” he observantly said after Beretta was about to share her concerns with him, silencing her as he was correct. 

She visibly swallowed before she nodded and glanced towards the deforming Shushu dagger, obviously intimidated by her boss,” I do, my Lord. We have served you loyally ever since we joined your cause and patiently waited for all this time. My Nez’val is worthy, more so than the others, so why didn’t you choose him first?”

“Your love for each other is unorthodox but intriguing,” Malaphar said as he returned to observing the Eliatrope and the device, indulging Beretta a little while she tightly held the strap of her Shushu rifle which peeked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes at the Sram and Shushu fusion,” but it does feed your impatience and therefore made you blind. The answer is simple; Nez’val isn’t fodder. He is.” He stuck his thinly bearded chin up to show he was talking about the Shushu imprisoned in the dagger before he continued to speak with his eerily calm voice,” it would be unfortunate if anything was to go wrong while Nez’val was in there. Don’t you agree?”

Beretta grasped her rifle’s strap with her other hand to hold it tighter, her and her lover’s large-eyed gazes turning to the flashing spectacle. She had to agree with his logic even though she was disappointed. She no longer wanted to rely on Soren to make it possible for her to be with her imprisoned demonic lover on a physical level, although the Feca had proven to be very useful and strong enough to handle Nez’val’s possessions. She wanted the Shushu freed from the rifle which was his prison. Hopefully soon… so this thing and the Dofus better work.

Alys was lost in the surge of power which had blinded and deafened her, her senses cluttered in the center of it all. It was like she had no physical form, no mortal shell which kept her immortal soul in this plain of existence and yet… there was fatigue lingering on the edge of the overwhelming sensation. She gradually became more aware of it as it began to spread and cling to each of her senses until it slowly lifted the haze which made her feel lost in the white void. Her limbs, her head, her whole body… everything burned. 

Something was wrong.

Her knees buckled ever so slightly when, with a single blinking of her eyes, she returned to the land of the living and everything became clearer. The fatigue was relentless and overtook her within seconds, the realization she was getting drained from her Wakfu shimmering through the bewilderment she felt. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why wasn’t her Dofus’ power being used, why was it transferring hers?

 _Baudouin_. He… He wasn’t cooperating.

She slumped against the device when she lost the strength in her legs, her scared eyes drawn to the nearby screaming which echoed through the hall. What she saw horrified her, the Shushu dagger having mutated into a pile of blackish and brown ooze which continued to bubble and shift to form deformed limbs which couldn’t keep their shape, its mouth splitting and reforming to continue its screaming. 

Goddess, what had she done?

Malaphar appeared unfazed by what was happening to the Shushu dagger as he watched on in silence and without intervening, though the signs of fatigue Alys showed did alert him. His attention shifted to her as if the horrific and painful looking liberation of his fellow Shushu didn’t matter, his still pose stretching while his calm demeanor reigned supreme.

Her skin and hair had become a shade paler as her Wakfu continued to leave her and fed the machine, her grip on her Dofus slipping even though she tried her hardest to hold on. Instead of her Dofus acting like a battery in Malaphar’s plan, it was her, just like she was with the Eliacube. She couldn’t tap into the Wakfu and power her Dofus possessed, not with her brother acting as a barrier and diverting her will and intentions.

Stop… Stop… Stop… Stop… Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

_STOP!_

The disembodied voice was more of a feeling which penetrated her soul and struck it with shock, the link she had with the Dofus abruptly severed as her brother’s aura clashed with hers and pushed her away. She fell to her knees and placed her hands against the front of the machine in a futile attempt to keep herself up after she was forced to break the connection, her nails drawing across the copper and wooden plating. Her panting was haphazardly and loud, drowning out the quieting sounds of the device losing power and prematurely ending the attempt to undo the bindings on the Shushu dagger.

Her gasping for air kept the silence at bay, the atmosphere hanging in the air tense and vibrating. The Shushu was smoking and twitching, its shell no longer the dagger it was before. It was twisted, damaged and deformed with but a faint shape of the dagger’s old form, having taken a heavy beating. The sole eye was wide open but void, hollow, empty… as if a piece of the Shushu’s spirit had been vaporized. Even the smell was revolting.

“It appears I underestimated the difference between the Eliatrope Dofus and the Dofus of this world.” Malaphar’s voice rang clearly through the hall, pricking the bubble of unease which was present. He slowly walked up to the device before he took the Dofus from it, not giving the unfortunate Shushu dagger a worthy glance. He instead looked down at Alys, the Eliatrope weakly reaching for her Dofus after he lifted it over her head and held it in a single hand. “I didn’t expect it to go well with the first attempt, but it did teach me that your kin’s Dofus do not possess the Wakfu reserves I suspected them to have. A minor setback which is easily remedied.”

Alys propped herself up against the machine as she looked up to Malaphar with a ragged breathing, her body sore and drained, her resolve in shambles. His skull-like face didn’t betray his thoughts, which was concerning as she had no idea what would happen next. All there was was worry, worry about what he would do next after his plan failed.

The possessed Sram didn’t turn around to address his right-hand men, keeping his back towards them and his eyes on the Eliatrope. “Fetch his wielder,” he said without raising his voice, causing Beretta and Soren to stir after he mentioned the Brigand who was the Shushu dagger’s partner,” his Wakfu should suffice for another attempt.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Sweet mashed potatofu, powerkraut, and mushray jelly rolls are existing consumables in the Wakfu MMO.


	47. Sacrifice

 

“Fetch his wielder. His Wakfu should suffice for another attempt.”

The air was heavy with tension. Malaphar’s words were calm in tone, his posture breathing the same kind of control but the rest of the room was opposite. Alys, still recovering from getting drained of her Wakfu, could hardly stomach the stench of the Shushu she was supposed to free from its prison, but even the revolting smells weren’t terrible in comparison to what Malaphar said without taking a moment to think about it. She stared at him in disbelief, rolling his words around in her head to make certain she understood it correctly while she sat on the stone floor and leaned against the contraption which was said to perform miracles.

His two right hands didn’t respond at first to his command, the Feca and Rogue looking thoughtful and uncomfortable until Beretta’s heels scraped across the floor when she slowly turned around. It caught Soren by surprise, his thick greyed eyebrows knitting together before he quickly reached and grabbed her wrist.

The glare she shot him wavered, no matter sharp, the way her black painted lips pressed together a sign she wasn’t acting to Malaphar’s demand willingly. Her lilac eyes fluttered over Soren’s face, the words to have him unhand her burning on her tongue but she said nothing. Instead, she tried to yank her arm free without much success.

“You’re not seriously going to do this.” Soren’s voice was dark and so was the look in his eyes, his sternness intensifying the glare the Rogue gave him. His grip only tightened when her attempts to be released continued, refusing to let her be on her way. Did she understand what Malaphar was asking of them?

“Don’t make a scene, Soren,” Beretta said under her breath to not be heard by their leader,” this is part of the plan.”

Soren furrowed his brows when he heard her, the light shaking of his head giving away he wasn’t certain what she was talking about. “What plan? I wasn’t told about others playing a part in this.” The plan was simple, it had been from the start. Tail the Eliatrope and bring her to Malaphar so they could find a way to use the dragon egg. Persuade her and watch the magic which will free their imprisoned Shushu buddies and companions happen. That was it, that was the plan. And yet there was a worrying change and Beretta seemed fine with it? Something wasn’t right.

Beretta glanced towards Malaphar from the corner of her eyes, the skeletal Shushu standing with his back turned towards them, the brown colored Dofus gleaming in his hand while smoke continued to rise from the unfortunate demonic dagger which was part of the experiment. There was a moment of thought but no answer followed Soren’s question. “Let me do this,” she urged through clenched teeth while jerking her arm, one of her eyes twitching along with the corner of her mouth when Soren didn’t seem to listen.

She could see the cogs turning in his head, adding one plus one and slowing making realizations as he straightened up and looked warily around before asking,” where is everyone?” There hadn’t been a single sign of life outside of the great hall, let alone when they escorted Alys to this room. There were so many of them in the Crimson Brigands, you would expect some noise or ruckus to buzz in the background, especially after those blood-curdling screams from the unfortunate Shushu. Yet there was nothing, not a peep or a shuffle.

The Rogue averted her gaze when she was finally able to pull her wrist free, Soren’s grip having lessened after her hesitation answered his second question. She sidestepped a few small paces to make the distance between them larger, a storm of agitation and shame brewing on her face.

“Beretta.”

“They are safe,” she spat out with strain after he sternly said her name and her patience grew thin, not realizing that Malaphar had shifted his focus towards his two henchmen when the delay following his order became far too obvious,” they’re all asleep in the barracks. They’re fine.”

“Asleep...? All of them? But, why? It’s during the day and this is happening; they shouldn’t be asleep, they should be--” Soren cut himself off when it hit him, his confused demeanor fading away eerily fast. He understood what was going on. He shook his head when the look of bewilderment he gave Beretta turned judgmental, the tone of his voice as rough as gravel,” I already wondered why my watch lasted so long. I figured it was because preparations were taking longer than expected and that I was the right man to keep our guest calm, but I would never have thought it was to blindsight me and keep me in the dark. And you were a part of this so-called plan this whole time?” He sarcastically huffed,” and here I thought you had a fragment of a heart left. How can you just give up our people like that?”

Neither of the Shushu possessed weapons belonging to Soren and Beretta could see each other, strapped onto the backs of their wielders and needing to rely on their hearing to gauge the situation, but that didn’t stop Kazruul from expressing his disappointment. He refused to give the Rogue or the rifle a chance to answer, rudely cutting in,” that’s low, Nez, even for you.”

Alys swallowed while she listened, her fingers desperately gripping the edges of the device to try and pull herself up to her feet. She was tingling all over and not in a good way. She felt fatigued and ached, her brother’s attempt to forcefully stop her from aiding Malaphar having succeeded but with a price. The fact she couldn’t access the collected Wakfu within the Dofus and instead accidentally supplied her own had fooled Malaphar into believing her Dofus wasn’t a strong enough power source and neither endless… which was catastrophic. Soren’s guesses and accusations matched hers after she realized what was happening, Malaphar’s order being fairly clear. Other living beings were going to be used to power the machine and it was her fault.

She looked at her Dofus held in the Shushu’s black, bony and clawed fingers, unable to see the silhouette of her brother inside. The egg looked cold and lifeless in Malaphar’s grasp but she knew what it held and she wanted to protect it with everything she could muster. She inwardly winced when she flexed her fingers and tensed her right hand, the attempt to summon what was left of her Wakfu ending in nothing but small sparks which sizzled in the palm of her hand. 

While Alys tried to prepare herself, Soren continued to give Beretta a piece of his mind. “Did you spike their food and drinks during the breakfast routine?” he asked,” what, did you also tuck them in after the drugs started working, like the good mom you are? No wonder you wanted so many of those filthy paralyzing potions and herbs stocked up. I already thought it was a dramatically large amount for just one person.”

There was no answer from Beretta, only balled fists and stiff shoulders. She and her demonic lover pretended to ignore him but he knew better.

Soren didn’t waver when he looked to Malaphar and met the possessed Sram’s hollow eyes, his broad chest raising with the deep inhale he took before he shifted his attention to the rifle which always hung from Beretta’s shoulder. “How many more will you be willing to hand over to him? Until you run out of Brigands, or when their sedatives have worn off and they find out what is going on here? Are you going to sit here, sacrificing others until it is Nez’val’s turn to get in that thing? What if it fails on him too? Is that what you want?”

“No, but it is a shot I am willing to take,” she said bitterly,” you may not value your relationship with Kazruul as much as I value Nez’val, but I am tired of waiting. I am tired of being unable to express myself to him, fully. I want to hold him… I want him to hold me!” She snatched her rifle from her back to hold it out to Soren and show him the Shushu she loved and adored after her voice rose and quivered, looking desperate and anxious,” he can’t hold me, Soren! After all these years, I have to rely on some guy to give my Nez’val a physical form and even then it isn’t fully him, neither does it last long. If this is what it takes to release him and allow us to be together, truly together… then I will go through with it.”

“These people are family to us… and you turned them into fodder.”

“It is for a greater cause.” Malaphar’s voice was precise, like a sharpened heated knife cutting through a clump of thick butter. It melted right through, interrupting the argument and severing the little hope that was left to change Beretta’s mind. “The sooner we obtain the required power, the better and more promising the results shall be,” he continued, sounding confidently certain,” but nothing comes without sacrifices and this minor setback is but a small price to pay.”

He suddenly rose the Dofus when Alys stumbled and dove for the golden speckled egg with a grabbing and faintly glowing hand, making her miss with her already failed pounce as she had no strength to work with. Her fall was ungraceful when she hit the floor stomach and chin first with a wince, her legs still burning and wobbly from getting her energy depleted. She rolled over to look at Malaphar after she managed to prop herself up on an elbow, the skeletal Shushu looking down at her without a hint of mockery, worry or malice. 

“You--you lied to me.” Her eyes were large with fear when she confronted him, her lips quivering,” that _thing_ can’t undo any magical bindings. It’s nothing but a faulty deathtrap.”

Malaphar had to lean down to close the distance between himself and the floored Eliatrope, the Dofus remaining in his grasp but out of her reach. “I promised to reunite you with your brother, and this is how it is done,” he said with his eerily calm voice, the darkness and depths of his eye sockets unnerving her,” with your aid and a stable source of Wakfu, we will make that promise a reality.”

“This isn’t right… There is no stable Wakfu source for this,” Alys despaired,” you’ll be taking life after life before you have what is required. You saw what happened; it won’t be enough!” She was frightened to the core, the madness she found herself in looking too grim to find a glimmer of hope. Baudouin was wise to shut her out and prevent the unimaginable from happening but it did solidify that this wasn’t what he wanted. This wasn’t the way to get him back… and she agreed. 

No life was worth more than another. 

The truth was painful and difficult to accept but she had to fight to save more than herself or her Dofus. Other lives were at stake… If she could prevent anyone else from getting harmed by this madness, she had to try. She needed to stop Malaphar and find a way to escape, but how? She was weak and injured, that much was clear after she ended up on the floor, and, as she discovered in various painful ways ever since she awoke in this world, she wasn’t much of a fighter. She was a defender with a shield at her disposal, to stand her ground and hold out until a better solution would present itself. Negotiating seemed implausible with this Shushu but as long as she refused to cooperate, his device couldn’t be used. It wasn’t a fully reassuring thought and not the greatest idea but it was all she had to work with, for now. 

Up. She needed to get up on her feet first.

Her face distorted when she tried to push through the aching of her muscles and place her weight on her hands and knees, her gaze nervously flicking between Malaphar and the Dofus he held. He slowly straightened his spine when she shifted and sat up, not appearing to be set on stopping her. It took some effort but she eventually she stood unevenly on shaky legs before him, hardly reaching his chest. No matter his skeletal appearance, he was intimidating by his tallness alone, the broadness of the deformed and twisted bones of his mutated ribcage and shoulders casting a shadow over her. 

He seemed pleased enough that she still had some fight and Wakfu left, though his attitude shifted to mild intrigue when she hooked a finger behind the bandages wrapped around her left hand and pulled on the long piece of linen. The knot Joris helped tying the day before loosened with her tugging before the bandage began to slip down her arm and collected around her elbow, soon enough dropping to the floor. She flexed her fingers and rubbed her wrist once the bandage was undone and her hand was no longer covered, the soreness reminding her that her arm was still mending. This wasn’t the time to be careful, however; there were far larger worries than brittle bones.

Malaphar closely observed her while Alys tried to regain her confidence, following the faint specks of Wakfu which were visible within her pupils while they remained in the darkened end of the hall and the purple glow of Stasis. He could almost taste her fear, the way her eyes kept rapidly wandering a sign she wasn’t certain what to do. “I am waiting,” he suddenly said, breaking the silence and increasing the already heavy tension. He turned his head to indicate he wasn’t talking to the Eliatrope but to the Rogue, her hold around the rifle’s barrel tightening before she nodded in compliance and started walking.

“No, no wait.” Alys had to throw herself around to be able to see Beretta after her footsteps sounded through the hall, the palms of her hands lighting up with a flickering hue of cyan. The Rogue gasped in surprise and backed up when a collection of Wakfu appeared between her and the door she was heading to, a small Zaap forming and blocking her path. “Please don’t do this.”

The look on Beretta’s face when she looked over her shoulder towards Alys was venomous and spiteful, the small portal not much of a threat. It was flickering like a dying light, its circular shape distorting to match Alys’ fluctuating focus and strength. “You better start cooperating if you know what’s good for you.”

“I can’t… I won’t. This is wrong; it shouldn’t be done.”

“Don’t you dare back out of your deal with Malaphar, not now. You agreed to this! I won’t let you ruin this chance because you are having second thoughts,” Beretta hissed through clenched teeth, the glare behind her mask one which could kill,” you have no idea what it is like, to wait and long for years, to watch your loved one be stuck in some wretched _thing_!”

Alys grimaced when Beretta’s bitterness was far too obvious. She looked at the rifle Beretta held close to her chest, the Shushu imprisoned within only having eyes for his mortal lover and her struggle to not shove the end of the rifle’s barrel in the Eliatrope’s face. This was a tragic romance, one which made her heart ache in sympathy… but the accusation she didn’t know what it was like to have loved ones imprisoned and needing the patience to wait for their freedom was hard to swallow. She knew exactly what it was like; it was why she was here, in a devil’s trap and regretting all decisions made. The expression on Alys’ face hardened a little when she spoke with narrowing eyes and motioned with her left hand to Malaphar and her Dofus behind her,” I can relate.”

The hateful glare wavered after Alys evened the ground between them and brought Beretta down to her level, though the fading look twitched with a shimmer of worry when she witnessed Malaphar move behind the Eliatrope.

His movement was sudden and caught Alys by surprise, the way he bent his arm around her without touching her and held his black skeletal hand close to her face made terror flare in her chest. The already weakening portal dispersed swiftly when Alys froze on the spot and stared at the long clawed fingers, the close presence of Baudouin once again rhythmically pulsing behind her. The Shushu was looming over her, blocking her in with his presence, body, and arm, his chilling breath brushing across the top of her head. “All the more reason to lend us your aid,” he said in a low volume though didn’t whisper,” your Dofus is what powers the device and you are the key to make it work. All it needs is Wakfu, which I can provide. Once successful, none of you have to wait any longer than you already have. Won’t you end her suffering, or your own?”

Alys clenched her eyes shut when his words made her shiver, knowing full well that the Shushu was trying to appease her empathy and deeply rooted desires to no longer be separated from someone she considered lost. “It is tempting...” she whispered after she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look past the edge of her veil and hair at the Shushu possessed Sram,” but I rather sacrifice my chances to see my brother in the flesh than to selfishly sacrifice others.”

“You will deny me your power?”

“If that is what it takes to let others live… yes.” The tremble in her voice betrayed she was scared but he had to admit that the fear he instilled in her heart didn’t dampen her bravery. 

Foolish. 

Soren and Kazruul’s words about Malaphar’s weakness were false. The hit he delivered could have broken a few of her ribs if he truly wanted to but he chose to merely knock the already unstable Eliatrope off her feet as a warning. She was sent flying fairly easily, his size and strength a massive force against her weakened state but she didn’t hit the floor or the wall, a flash of cyan catching her in a second of panic and making her disappear. 

The silence which followed was unnerving for the onlookers. Soren and Beretta were frantically scanning the surroundings to find a glimpse of the Eliatrope who disappeared as sudden as she was smacked aside. Even Malaphar was looking for her rather than wait patiently, his head slowly turning from side to side to be ready for what may come.  

The opening of a Zaap sounding above him gave Alys’ location away but he couldn’t dodge the glowing hands which came through first. Desperate fingers grasped for his greasy curly hair, the hold firm and tight. She used his hair as leverage to pull herself through the portal and drop down onto him, yanking his head back so she could knee him as hard as she could while gravity and momentum were on her side. The hit against his head was enough to make the tall Shushu stumble and keel over but not to immobilize him. 

He didn’t hold back this time. 

Her scream echoed the pain he inflicted after he sank his claws into her shoulder and tore her off him, slamming her against the nearby wall and cutting off her scream before he harshly threw her onto the floor without any effort. Soren looked up to the rafters which supported the high ceiling when dust and grounded debris fell down after Malaphar tossed Alys about and slammed her into the stone, a thoughtful frown upon his face as he gazed upwards. Even Beretta and Nez’val had noticed it, both eyeing the rafters and slightly swaying chandeliers with caution while trying to follow what was happening in the dark end of the hall.

Malaphar eased in his posture after Alys lay on the floor and shook with her attempt to get up, hardly fazed by what had occurred though he seemed to have lost a shred of his composure. “I can take drastic measures when needed,” he said as he approached and watched her clutch for her injured shoulder while she struggled, blood running down her cheek, shoulder, and chest,” if I cannot rely on you willfully helping my cause, I will force you to it by any means necessary.”

“I would--,” she wheezed to regain her breath and not lose her senses to the pain, her eyes frantically searching for her brother. His pulsing aura came closer while the Dofus he was trapped within remained in Malaphar’s grasp, the close presence soothing the disarray which overwhelmed her,” I would rather die than let you--then let you do this.”

Malaphar’s patience was beginning to lose its edge, his calm exterior cracking just enough to give Alys a glimpse of what she accomplished with her stubbornness. It wasn’t enough, however, her attempt to fight in her weakened state hardly having left a dent. “If you must. I don’t mind either way,” he retorted when he stood over her,” it still upholds my promise of reuniting you with your brother, though not as I initially planned. If you feel compelled to willingly lay down your life rather than cooperate, you will make things easier for me. I have all the time in this world. My patience is endless. I can wait until you and your brother hatch.”

_Goddess, no._

Alys held her breath when Malaphar shared a terrifying truth with her, the possibility shocking her. She believed him; he anticipated this, or at least considered it long before she was captured. He was ready to accept in whichever direction his plan would go, as long as it would benefit him in the end. There was no escape from his wickedness, not even through death and that alone made her feel incredibly powerless against him.

“I have bided my time for centuries to gain the future I desire; I can do so again. Once you and your brother are reborn, I will raise and mold you into my weapon, my power,” he said, his alluring voice receiving a threatening tone,” if you continue to resist, I will make certain nobody can have what I was denied.”

“Y-you wouldn’t…”

All of his eyes were pinned on her after fear and pain mixed with disbelief, her agony written on her face. “I would,” came his serious answer, one which haunted her,” you must know by now that I do not bluff and that I keep my word. I _will_ destroy your Dofus if your resistance continues in this life or the next and you deny me of an army which is freed from their shackles.”

That was impossible! Was it…? Alys’ breathing quickened when uncertainty and panic started to gnaw on her, her hand pressing harder against the bleeding gashes across her shoulder. Nobody ever told her if a Dofus could get damaged in any way, the information Joris shared about the Primordial Dofus far too little to fill in that missing puzzle piece while her inconclusive memory continued to be an unhelpful nuisance. Could Malaphar truly do such a thing if he so desired? Would she risk it?

She looked at her Dofus to find an answer, the egg looking fragile with its glass-like shell. What if it only took one powerful blow? It would be the end of her and her brother, forever, their souls lost in the void. But… that also meant her Dofus couldn’t be used for anything maniacal ever again, lessening another worry for her people and this world while increasing their safety ever so slightly. It was a morbid but strangely comforting thought.

Her panic and fear ebbed away when she thought about it, quietly wondering if Baudouin would have the same thoughts if he were in her position or able to speak. Continue the fight or end it once and for all. What would he choose? What would they choose? Her mind wandered to Joris and her younger brothers when there was no answer from Baudouin, her heart aching at the memories. She envisioned their faces while the front of her robes and right glove became sticky with warm blood, each face making her desperate. 

She wished to see him again… She wished to see all of them again, but with no visible way out and not having the strength to stand alone against this demon, what other choice was there?

Her eyes were only on her Dofus and the dragon whelp within when a small pained smile crept across her lips, not seeing the distortion of Malaphar’s face when he realized he didn’t break her in the way he anticipated and pushed towards. He was losing her; she was accepting the consequences of her refusal and making her peace with it. Very well, death it was. He didn’t know how long it would take for the Eliatrope to be reborn, if it would happen at all, but he had a far better chance at persuading an unknowing child than to convince a grown woman who was filled to the brim with morals and appreciation for life.

He hunched over her while he slowly rose his free hand and flexed his long sharp fingers, the black tar-like layer which covered his bones and skin moving like mercury. Two long Sram fashioned blades of bone rose from the strange black substance which bubbled across the back of his hand, the daggers levitating before they angled downwards to follow the guidance of his fingers pointing down at the felled Eliatrope, her eyes widening at the deadly weapons.

One swift blow and the wait would begin.

“ _HEY MALLY!_ ”

The voice was thunderously loud but so was the shriek Beretta released when a Feca empowered shield rammed into an unaware and focused Malaphar, the impact soundless like a vibration which resonated through the air. Stone and bones cracked when the Shushu collided against a pillar, several lines splitting up and downwards the vertical piece of carved stone as it splintered while more dust and ground stone fell down from the rafters and ceiling. The brown colored Dofus chimed with each bounce it made against the floor after it escaped Malaphar’s faltering grip, the sound of it crystal clear.

“Soren, you bloody bastard!” Beretta was livid after the giant Feca charged at Malaphar and battered him with Kazruul, taking everyone by surprise. It was unexpected and why she was too late to stop him when Soren suddenly dove forward and rose a barrier around his shield to make certain his hit would land and do some damage. She took a hold of Nez’val to aim at the Feca when he let out a harsh but short laugh after he lowered his shield to watch Malaphar slump onto the floor, bringing herself down onto a knee to steady her aim.

Soren grinned towards Beretta before he turned his back on her to hold a hand out to Alys, the grin remaining while he kept Kazruul raised to protect himself from any incoming blows. “Time to get up, Milady,” he said as he reached out to the Eliatrope, one of the bone daggers crunching underneath his heavy boot as he carelessly stepped on it. 

“W-why are you…?”

He only shrugged before he grabbed the bloodied hand she reluctantly rose after she asked him an unfinished question, pulling her up to her feet with ease. “Let’s just say I never liked the guy,” was his answer when he made certain she could carry herself after she swayed on the spot and supported herself with his massive hand, the wink he gave her only bolstering the truth; he obviously wasn’t on Malaphar’s side.

Beretta frowned when nothing happened after she locked onto Soren and pulled the trigger, her rifle not responding. She stared over the end of the barrel and sat like frozen in disbelief and growing frustration before she pushed back the trigger again, again, again and again, the soft clicks infuriating her. Her wide-open eyes started to water as she listened to each click which followed before she bit hard on her lip and her hold on the Shushu possessed firearm started to shudder, unable to hold back her dismay any longer.

“Enough, love.” His gentle words made her clench her eyes shut before she slowly lowered the Shushu and hung her head, his eyes positioned in the trigger guard turning to her. “This isn’t worth it, not anymore. Malaphar doesn’t care about what we want and frankly, I’m sure there is a healthier way to escape this gun. Besides, I don’t think you’d love me as much if I were some burning smelly pile of goop.”

“I would love you all the same,” she whimpered as she hunched over and pressed the long rifle against her chest, nuzzling the pink trigger guard while holding back on the tears she wished to spill. She was ready to sacrifice as many souls as it would take to finally have her lover be free but he was right… This wasn’t worth it. Even if Malaphar would be able to kill the Eliatrope and take her Dofus for himself, the wait for the Dofus to hatch would take far too long; Beretta would be wilted or perhaps even dead when it finally happens. No, all he cared about were his demonic brethren and not the mortals who served him.

Malaphar didn’t groan when he slammed a hand against the pillar and pressed his long nails against the cracked surface while he shuffled, drawing them down with a high pitched scratching noise as he slowly regained himself. Three of the twisted long bones which stuck from his shoulders had snapped off and were nothing more but short stumps, the pieces laying before his feet. The white pecks which glowed in his hollow and dark eye sockets were frantically searching for something, shooting about while he brought himself up.

“Crap, he’s looking for the damn egg,” Soren grumbled as he watched Malaphar from over the edge of his shield before he anxiously reached behind him and gave Alys a nudge with his massive hand, nearly pushing her over,” go get it. Go! I’ll hold him off.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice. Baudouin was calling for her after Malaphar dropped him, his presence reaching out like a beacon only she could see and sense. The Dofus had rolled towards the other side of the hall, a bit out of her reach but she would go for it no matter that she was bleeding and nearly depleted from her Wakfu. She stumbled and almost tripped over her own feet when she forced herself forward, using Soren’s broad back as a support she could push herself off against to gain momentum.

The Feca rose his shield when he felt Alys press a hand against him before he caught sight of her from the corner of his eyes. She was slouching with a hunched back and holding her shoulder but she was moving. Good. He glanced at the narrowed eye which was present on the front of his shield, his grin back across his lips and broad chin. “Ready for another round, friend?”

“Slam me where it hurts.”

Music to his ears. Soren threw himself forward to charge at Malaphar, the skeletal Shushu standing tall after he recovered from his rough landing against the pillar. He stood still until Soren was close enough, his thin long arms snapping upwards to grab a hold onto the shield and bring the Feca to a skidding halt. Arms and legs shook as they pushed against each other, neither giving in. Malaphar was strong and far taller but Soren and his Shushu companion were stronger and had far more endurance. Inch by inch Malaphar was pushed back while Soren forced himself onwards with heavy steps until the Shushu’s defined spine pressed against the cracked stone and he was about to get pinned between Kazruul and the pillar.

Alys panted as she hurried, the bleeding cuts stinging and burning while her legs felt like lead. She could barely carry her own weight… She faltered in her steps when she closed in on the Rogue standing in her path, proceeding with caution and reluctance as she was uncertain on whose side Beretta was on. Would she start a fight? When their eyes met, all Beretta did was stick her chin up and watch Alys closely while caressing the leather strap of her rifle as it hung from her shoulder once more, not showing a sign of intervening. Neutral then? Thank the Goddess… 

She brushed past the Rogue with enough distance to prevent any surprises, homing in on the brown Dofus with its golden glistening speckles as it lay there. Her breathing became slower and deeper the closer she got until she was finally able to hunch over it when she lowered herself down onto her knees, eagerly reaching with trembling hands. Her bloodied fingers caressed the smooth shell before she carefully picked it up from the floor, the heartbeat-like pulse the Dofus emitted going up her arms to resonate with her own. It was like a wave of sunlight which swept over her from the very tip of her fingers to the ends of her wings and toes. It was warm, comforting and gentle. Nostalgic… She knew this feeling and had longed for it even if she wasn’t certain she did.

Now to hold onto it. 

She protectively cradled the Dofus against her chest, a long breath of relief leaving her. She slumped as all tension in her muscles vaporized the moment she could feel her brother open himself to her rather than push her away, his aura enveloping her and filling the void in her soul. Finally, the barrier was gone and they were reunited in spirit. She won’t let him go this time, not for anyone or anything; she was given a fighting chance and she would take it.

When she glanced back and past the device which demanded lives as a miracle’s payment, she saw Soren and Malaphar were still facing each other, neither having fallen or given up in their test of strength. The Feca appeared to have the upper hand but she wasn’t fully convinced by the spectacle. Malaphar was in a bad position but he somehow managed to keep the large shield at bay, his long fingers curled around the shield’s edges. For someone as weak and spindly looking as him, he was surprisingly powerful.

Alys’ eyebrows knitted together when she thought the broken pieces of bone upon the floor moved, at first believing it was her weakened mind playing tricks on her. The thick pieces seemed lifeless when she focused on them, needing to squint her eyes to see until one of the broken bones from Malaphar’s chest and shoulder pieces bounced like a fish on dry land. The other pieces did the same while every single movement changed their shape, the gnarly texture smoothing out and becoming pointy. She bared her teeth in horror before she took a sharp inhale of air and shouted, the cut on her cheek stinging in protest,” _Soren, look out_!”

Her shouting was distracting but it also rose his awareness. Soren retracted after he threw a quick inspecting glance towards the Eliatrope after she warned him for something before his gaze snapped downward and he noticed the spikes of bones which suddenly launched at him from the floor. He jumped back to let his shield take the hits rather than get his legs pierced, stumbling a little before he planted the thick soles of his boots down to tackle Malaphar.

Malaphar was forced back into the pillar with a slam, the disgruntled mumble he released as he rose his arms and hands hardly threatening. The sounds the weakening pillar made were far more concerning, the rafters above starting to shift and loosen with the beating their support was taking. The sharp bones on the floor shifted once more at his command while he was getting crushed by the shield, the pale bones rattling as they deformed and twisted like angry snakes. They slithered across the floor before diving underneath the shield, spiking upward like a mirrored lightning bolt to wedge themselves between the shield and its wielder.

Soren blinked when Kazruul was suddenly knocked out of his hand and sent twirling through the air by the extending pieces of bone, the disarming surprising him. That was new… “Kaz! Buddy!” He shouted after Kazruul before he quickly crossed his bare bulky arms in front of him to block Malaphar’s swift attack when he took advantage of the distraction, the Feca’s attention divided.

“Fudging smack that ugly stick figure for meee--!” 

Alys yelped in startle when Kazruul barely missed her and hit the floor like an arrow hitting a bullseye, a little too close for comfort. The edge of the shield chipped the stone before it toppled over and clattered against the floor, the Shushu shield groaning and grumbling after he finally lay still.

Fists flew and blades cut after Soren shook off the befuddlement and decided to do it the old-fashioned way, using his large fists to pummel his opponent. Malaphar was lithe and nimble, the blades and bones he summoned and levitated by his will alone his choice of weapons to retaliate against the Feca’s disloyalty but it didn’t slow Soren down. He managed to deliver several heavy blows, the fragile frame of the emaciated and mutated Sram not fully withstanding the strength behind the punches. It wasn’t before long Soren managed to get the upper hand, at least enough to grab a hold on the Shushu from behind and lock him down.

“Alys!” The calling of her name startled her a little when it pierced through the thick veil of fear and worry, the hold she had on her Dofus tightening as she stared at Soren in anticipation, the Feca having some trouble with holding a struggling Malaphar in place,” remember what me and Kazruul told you?!” She visibly flinched with an audible cringe when Malaphar headbutted Soren in his bearded chin and pointy nose but Soren wasn’t that easily defeated, his strong arms bending Malaphar’s skeletal arms back into an uncomfortable and painful position. 

Remember what exactly? They told her so many things during their time alone in the small room. Alys nervously and stressed picked through her thoughts, recalling Soren’s ramblings when it was his turn to watch her. His past exploits, his fascination for food, the talks about Shushu possession and… Malaphar. That’s it. 

Her face brightened up with clarity. Malaphar was weak, fragile and dependant on others, especially his mortal host. He was nothing without the Sram’s body, or so Kazruul told her, and that was exactly what Soren was hinting on. 

She _had_ to sever the link.

It didn’t take her long to come to a decision but her body was slower with responding. She forced herself onwards, each step becoming more stable and faster as she hurried over towards Soren to help him and put an end to this insanity. Her Dofus glowed in her grasp, the power it emitted rejuvenating her enough so she could run without depleting herself further. She had to act fast, the hold Soren had on Malaphar beginning to slip.

Malaphar glared at her when he noticed her approach through his struggling, his mouth twisting into an expression of flaring rage… and fear. “You are making a grave mistake!” he shouted, his calm composure gone and broken,” I am your liberator! Your savior!”

Alys pressed her lips together as she took her Dofus in her right hand and rose it, daring herself to lock eyes with the demon as she made the final stride to close the distance between them. There were his weakness and fragility, visible in the depths of those frightening black eye sockets of his. He was scared to the bone, knowing he was defeated when she thrust her Dofus against his eye and bone riddled chest, its power she channeled and released searing him as it tore through his body.

Their screaming mixed, one filled with pain and agony, the other with remorse. Candles and wooden beams dropped down from the ceiling, the rusty chains of the chandeliers rustling as the very walls shook and cracked from the bubble of power which began to form and spread from the dragon egg’s center. It was a dome of golden and cyan light which rapidly expanded and engulfed the entire hall with its brightness, its power immense. It was blinding and deafening until everything suddenly became quiet.

Alys opened her eyes with a gasp after the silence swept over her and everything shifted, facing a white void in which she was alone. Her gasp echoed silently through the endless brightness, feeling like she lost the weight of her body and the world. There was no pain, no exhaustion… just peace. She could only hear her own breathing, no other sounds were present, the inhales slow and deep when she looked at her empty hands.

“I know you’re here,” she said after she balled her hands into fists and grimaced, slowly raising her gaze to look at the translucent shape which suddenly stood before her. The outlines were difficult to make out against the white surroundings but she could see the shimmering shape of a dragon, a dragon she once knew and admired. 

The smile she gave him was warm and soft but it couldn’t hide the sadness she felt, her lower lip quivering ever so slightly.

“I am sorry we can’t meet in this life…” Her eyes began to water as tears swelled, mimicking the aching she felt in her chest as she gazed upon the dragon who was her brother, her twin, and soulmate,” I am sorry I forgot you. I-I didn’t mean to. I--”

She swallowed when she faltered and couldn’t find the words, but then she didn’t need to say it out loud. The connection they shared went beyond any physical boundaries. He didn’t need a voice to let her know how he felt or what he thought. She could feel it, like an invisible caress across her cheek or a comforting hand on her shoulder. The dragon brought his head closer to her and looked her deep in the eye before he pressed his forehead against hers, tender, gentle and kind.

He knew it wasn’t her fault.

Words could not express her relief as she closed her eyes and quietly sniffled, letting her forehead rest against his while peace remained. She could feel it, however, something was drawing her away from this place, back to where she belonged. Time was running out… 

“I will keep my promise,” she said with a tremble in her voice after she slightly opened her eyes and leaned back to be able to see the near transparent eyes of her brother, her shoulders shaking with each sob she fought back while she forced a smile onto her lips,” I won’t hold a grudge… like you asked me. Like I promised you then.”

She remembered the plea he made with his dying breath while she held him in her arms, the faint memory burning in her mind. Her smile twitched and she furiously blinked her eyes to stay strong when she took a step back and nodded to Baudouin,” I _will_ see you again… and until I do, I will protect you. I promise.” 

The translucent dragon rose and spread his wings before he inclined his head and began to fade within the growing brightness of the white void, promising the same. He would watch over her until they are united once more… that he promised.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as her smile grew with a newfound peace, the growing white light sweeping over her until the darkness of the hall returned and she stood with a panting breath and shaking knees, her Dofus held in her bloodied hands. Before her lay a deformed and terrifying husk, a pile of bones held together with thin dried out skin, its skeletal face twisted in a look of horror of agony. 

Once upon a time, he was a Sram with a name, a family and a desire for enough power and wealth to give his loved ones the life they deserved. Now he was nothing but a faint memory of that life, a result of misjudgment, misplaced trust, and a grave mistake. He must have suffered so… 

Alys slumped forward onto her knees when a long trembling breath left her, the floor rumbling beneath her. It was over, the madness gone but at a price. The ancient place of forgotten worship was falling apart, the ceiling and pillars crumbling after it couldn’t withstand the pulses of power which shook the foundations. The whole cavern system was coming down.

She looked up when a shadow loomed over her, seeing it was Soren, injured but still standing. He stretched a hand out to her, the look he held wary as he said urgently,” this place is coming down on us if we don’t move.” He pulled her up after she grabbed his hand before he cast a quick glance around to find a glimpse of his shield. “Buddy, where are you?!”

“Here! Hurry it up! Nasty crap is coming down and the pieces are getting bigger!”

Soren grinned when he heard Kazruul shouting from the other side of the hall before he nodded to Alys and dragged her along, hurrying while keeping an eye on the ceiling. The cracks which ran across the high ceiling and the many pillars which supported it were alarming, the rafters and chandeliers already in pieces on the floor. Seemed the Dofus worked after all… not that it mattered now. Malaphar’s device was no longer operational, partially crushed and knocked over by the crumbling ceiling.

Alys glanced back to the remainders of what was an unfortunate man while she followed Soren through the hail of destruction, her chest clenching together at the thought she took a life to save others. She freed a tormented soul but at what cost? 

She released Soren’s hand when a large chunk of stone came toppling down towards them before it crashed onto the floor, separating the two after they quickly dove back or forward to avoid it. She backed away while desperately clutching for her Dofus before she frantically started to look for a way out, the will for survival flaring. She had no idea of where to go, where it was safe to make a Zaap. How thick were these walls? How far underground or inside a mountain was this place? Where was the exit?

“That was close,” Soren mumbled as he looked at the piece of the ceiling and rock which barely missed him. He was lucky indeed… He grabbed a hold onto Kazruul with a satisfied grin when he reached him before searching for the only actual exit this hall had; the doors. Where were Beretta and Nez’val anyway? The doors were wide open when he saw them, a possible hint that the Rogue and her Shushu lover had bolted the moment the place started to crumble, but it was but a guess. “Alys, this way!” he shouted as he pointed to the open doors with his shield, beckoning her over with his other hand,” we need to get the others ou--!”

The large pieces of rubble which rained down upon him couldn’t be deflected by his shield, Feca magic or his strength alone. Alys stood in shock when Soren disappeared from her sight by the rocks which had lodged free from above and gave into gravity, the floor shaking under her feet with each hit. “Soren! Kaz!” There was no answer, only the rumbling of stone as the cavern system collapsed further. 

All candlelight faded, the Stasili crystals from the machine giving the crumbling surroundings an eerie purple hue. Alys pressed on through the growing darkness in an attempt to find Soren and escape, her Dofus held protectively against her chest. The sound of dismay she let out when a shadow appeared above her and grew in size was drowned out by the sound of a Zaap and the splintering of stone when the piece of debris crashed into the floor, the Eliatrope reappearing a short distance away from the crash. She slid across the floor before she bumped into a broken pillar, her desperation to get out making her flail in panic. She didn’t get far though, no matter that she tried… Before she could even get on her feet, a large slab of the ceiling came down onto her, the piece of stone breaking in half as it crashed onto what was left of the pillar Alys sat against. 

She could try and protect her Dofus from the impact all she wanted… but she was nothing but flesh and bone, her body not able to shield anything without taking the painful consequences. She screamed in pain when she was pinned underneath the incoming rubble, the weight pressing down onto the left side of her body and keeping her in place. It was hard to breathe. It was hard to see. It was hard to feel.

The rain of stone continued on, the cavern system which functioned as the hideout of the Crimson Brigands caving in on itself. The glow of Stasili was no longer enough to illuminate the broken hall, darkness overtaking the chorus of destruction and the mind of the Eliatrope who was overwhelmed by pain and fear.

Yet there was a strange but familiar sound which barely pierced through the dulling of her senses and conscience, a bright light which cast many dancing shadows across the growing piles of debris. She was far gone when the weight which crushed her was suddenly lifted and many hands grabbed her broken frame to carry her away before darkness, silence and pain was all she experienced. 


	48. Broken

Joris’ eyes narrowed. This was quite a dilemma… How was he going to deal with this one? He ran a hand over his mouth in thought while he kept his eyes solely on the problem he was facing, one of his feet stressfully wobbling as he tried to come to a decision. This wasn’t good, not good at all, he was out of options. Time to take a risk and hope it would work out. “Give me your…” he thoughtfully hummed before he nodded and looked up from what he was holding in his other hand,” seven of diamonds.”

A scoff sounded from across of him, the amused glint Kerubim held in his eyes and the grin which was present across his stumpy small snout making Joris’ stomach drop. “Go fish!” he snidely remarked with a snicker and rose his collection of cards somewhat to hide his grin behind it, the Ecaflip and Bontarian master seated by the low table in the sunlit lounge of the bazaar to play a game of cards.

Kerubim was obviously winning this round, but then again… when wasn’t he? Joris withheld a disgruntled sigh as he took a card from the undealt deck before he added it to his hand, not seeing a victory on the horizon. But even though hardly anything could test Kerubim’s luck, it was still enjoyable to try and outsmart him and it was why Joris was playing a game with him. There wasn’t much else to do anyway so it suited him fine.

“Will you be joining in the next round, Atch?” Kerubim asked while Joris rearranged his cards to try and think of his next move to break Kerubim’s winning streak, his question bringing an end to the sounds of a wet stone scraping along the smooth edge of a sword’s blade.

Atcham looked up from sharpening one of his blades with dilating pupils when his focus shifted, sitting with his legs crossed on the sofa. He thoughtfully smacked his lips before he grumbled and shook his head, returning to running the stone over the dull metal. “I don’t think so,” he said with his usual lisp,” wouldn’t want to make Papa look even worse.”

“Oi,” Joris muttered objectively, his small smile giving away he didn’t mind the Ecaflip’s playful insult for it was true; he was looking fairly bad with repeatedly losing against Kerubim and it wouldn’t get any better if Atcham, considered the most unlucky of Ecaflip’s children, would join in. One does not easily win against gambling felines, he learned that much after all these years of caring for them.

He smirked at the thought before he looked around the room, noticing Luis was awake as the eye above the doorway was open. Odd… He usually naps during these quiet times or would grumpily add his own thoughts to any ongoing conversations but he wasn’t doing either. Instead, he was looking downwards, seeming distracted.

“Something on your mind, Luis?”

The Shushu didn’t respond at first, not to him at least. His one eye slowly narrowed with an intense look, his behavior rather tense. Joris frowned while he blindly pulled free the card Kerubim asked for during his turn, the ace of hearts, before he lay it on the table and slid it over, actually intrigued by his own growing curiosity. And it seemed he wasn’t the only one.

Atcham sat with his long ears perked and turned towards Luis while he watched the eye in the wall, the low thoughtful grumble he let out one which hinted on skepticism. He exchanged a glance with Joris to gauge each other as both were aware something was amiss before Joris lay his cards down and repeated himself, firmer this time,” what is the matter, Luis? What is going on?”

Finally the Shushu snapped out of his thoughts, his large eye turning to the small master before it looked back down and narrowed once more with some reluctance, his voice sounding wary,” you best go downstairs.”

What was downstairs? Was someone at the door? Everyone looked a little confused when Luis disappeared into the wall after giving a cryptic answer, leaving the trio without much clarification or information to go on. Joris’ eyes narrowed in the shadow of his hood before he pushed himself up and quietly walked over to the open doorway, lingering on the threshold to listen. 

There wasn’t a sound aside from the world outside, the warm weather bringing many patrons onto the streets and making the city bustle with life. The outside noises were dampened by the thick walls and windows, bringing the silence of the bazaar more forward. There wasn’t any knocking, not even the jingling of the bell which hung over the front door. If someone was actually at the door, Luis would have said something about it.

“Could be a trap,” Atcham murmured after he crept up behind Joris and peered past the doorpost into the hallway and towards the stairs, his freshly sharpened sword sheathed across his back.

Kerubim’s head popped out behind Joris after his brother and father seemed keen on investigating, all three looking down the hallway to try and read the situation. “Luis would have warned us if so,” he said in a hushed voice, sounding a little nervous at the thought something downstairs could be a trap.

“Indeed, this is something different.” But what exactly was it? Joris broke away from his sons to head towards the stairway, placing his feet carefully to not cause any floorboards to creak. He beckoned for Kerubim and Atcham to follow him once he stood at the top of the stairs and looked downwards past the balustrade into the shop below, not picking up on any movement. He continued to proceed with caution, slowly descending the stairs while he took in the surroundings. 

Everything was in order and all was in place… except for the back of the shop.

The master tilted his head and frowned when he found the curtains which hid the back wall to be drawn open, revealing the secret passageway which was supposed to be hidden behind the shelved wall. It was open for anyone to see, almost invitingly but it wasn’t all too reassuring.

“What is going on…? Where is Luis?” Kerubim’s voice sounded behind Joris after he approached the darkened doorway and looked down the spiraling stone staircase leading to the basement, only raising a hand to motion for Kerubim to be quiet. The Shushu wasn’t anywhere to be found, his usual spots in the shop void of his presence, though surely he was responsible for unlocking the secret passageway? He had to be.

The stairway was dark after Joris took the lead and went onwards, the soles of his pointy shoes hardly making a sound against the stone as he slowly but determinedly ventured down into the basement. Atcham and Kerubim were close behind him, the trio sticking together while on high alert. It wasn’t until a faint glow illuminating the steps and wall at the very end of the spiraling staircase became visible that Joris slowed in his cautious tread, a weak light somewhere present in the basement. He looked into the room by crouching and leaning forward on the second last step while he kept an arm raised to indicate for his sons to stay behind him, sticking to the darkness while he sought for the source of the light.

It came from one of the basement’s corners, positioned low to the ground and partially blocked by something. The glow was too weak to cast any shadows, though it brought enough light to make out what exactly was shrouding it. Arms and hands… A pair of arms were wrapped around the strange orb which emitted the flickering glow, holding it tightly. Ragged breathing could be heard from the same corner, unsteady, raspy, slow, and strained, the eerie sound making Kerubim’s fur stand up with unease.

Joris cast a glance towards the two Ecaflips behind him before he snuck into the basement, keeping himself low to the ground while using the table in the middle of the room as a cover. He could make out the open eye above the doorway after he ducked away behind the table, the Shushu’s gaze focused as he stared at the unidentified shape laying in the corner. Seemed nobody knew what they were dealing with… That was worrisome. 

A smothered sob cut through the tension and interrupted the scary sounding wheezing, causing Joris to straighten up a little in surprise and peer over the table towards the faint light. He tried to make out any features of whoever was with him in the basement before he left his cover to approach whatever it was, crouching as he walked. He was going painfully slow, the creaking floorboards not acting mercifully towards his attempts to move silently. The glow reflected in his eyes when he came close enough to gaze upon who had mysteriously appeared within the secret basement, a sharp gasp escaping him.

The sound was enough for Atcham to rush into action while Kerubim was a little slower in his panic, the furless Ecaflip diving forward to leap onto the table with his blades drawn. “What is it, Papa?” Atcham growled as he looked at Joris with wide open golden eyes, his old muscles tense and his tail stiff.

“It-it…”

The brothers stayed where they were when Joris stammered, their confusion and concern thickening the air as they waited for an answer. He sounded shocked while he tried to find the words, a state his sons hadn’t seen him in all too often before and it worried them.

“Luis, _light_!” Joris frantically said with a raised voice before he leaned over the one holding the strange glowing object in their arms and lay on the floor in the far end of the small basement, reaching out to touch but hesitating. The lantern hanging over the table flickered to life after Luis complied to Joris’ hasty demand, the warm glow of the candle swiftly chasing the darkness away and giving an identity to whoever had managed to get inside the basement.

The first thing everyone noticed was the blood, trickling down pale skin and coloring fabrics which were once blue to a sickeningly dark purple. 

“Alys?” Kerubim sounded breathless after he dared to come closer and recognized the mysterious visitor, swallowing hard while he stared at the Eliatrope from a safe enough distance. Her face was distorted with an expression of pain and misery, cheeks stained with tears, dirt, blood and a strange black substance Joris couldn’t tie any origins to. She seemed barely conscious, though the grip she had on whatever she was holding indicated she was still awake… to a certain degree. “What ever happened to her?”

“Better question is how she got down here like that.”

The hooded master slowly shook his head as he had trouble pushing past the shock of finding Alys in such a terrible state, trying to make out if the visible blood belonged to her or someone else before he clenched his held out hands into small trembling fists. “Atch, help me with getting her upstairs. Quickly.” He sounded serious while he struggled to keep his calm, the spindly feline jumping off the table to brush past him and pick up the hurt woman. 

She didn’t make a sound after Atcham sheathed his swords and lifted her up from the floor with some trouble, hanging limply in his grasp. He could feel her quiver while her arms remained like a vice around the glowing orb she held tightly against her chest, a clear sign she was lingering on the very edge of consciousness. “She reeks of death,” Atcham uttered with a lowered voice, unable to hide his disgust as his snout wrinkled and he adjusted her in his arms.

“ _Upstairs_ ,” Joris said with a bite to his voice, needing to press the urgency to get Alys off the floor and somewhere more convenient so they could tend to any injuries. He sprinted up the winding stairs to leave the gloom of the basement, his mind racing to make sense of the situation and think of how to handle it.  He was much faster than Atcham or Kerubim, but he could hear them come up the stairs as he rushed further upstairs. A bed, he needed a bed. He loudly slammed the first door he came across open, the room void of any practical furniture but it was still rather cluttered… as was the norm in this place. “Luis, a hand?”

The Shushu’s eye came through the wooden surface of the white painted wall after Joris called for him before the floor and wall boards parted and flipped over to move anything which was present in the room to a different location, an old rickety bed springing up from an opening in the floor before Luis closed it. The room was spotless and spacey once he was done, if not a little dusty, all clutter having been disposed of quickly while practical furniture had taken their place. The bed was old and unmade, but it had a patched up pillow and mattress which sufficed well enough for the emergency. 

Joris hurried over to the bed, pressing a hand down onto the mattress before his head snapped up to look to Atcham when he came into the room with the woman held in his arms. “Lay her here.” 

Atcham lay her down on the bed when Joris took a few steps back and Kerubim came panting into the room, the furless Ecaflip wiping his claws off on his yellow shirt with a grumbling hum,” is that a Dofus she is holding?”

A Dofus? The master could hardly feel the interest through his raging worry though he couldn’t help but look to the brown dragon egg Alys was holding onto with her life, not recognizing it but then it was difficult to see with her arms in the way. Was it hers? Wherever did she find it? Was it the reason behind her injuries? “Try to take it from her but be gentle. Keke, stand by while I search for any bandages.” He was gone before either of the Ecaflips could say anything, seeing him dart past the open doorway and down the hall to search the bazaar for anything which could tend to any wounds Alys may have. 

Atcham looked after Joris before he leaned over Alys with an unconvinced expression across his wrinkled face, saying to Kerubim as he took a hold of one of her arms,” how hard can it be.” 

Kerubim shrugged and shook his head as he wasn’t certain about the complication Joris hinted upon with his urging to be gentle with the Eliatrope, examining the Dofus from where he stood. He couldn’t recognize it either, if it truly was a Dofus, but then what else could it be? He nearly jumped in startle with a loud meow when Joris suddenly appeared beside him and dropped a few found rolls of bandages into his paws, soon gone again to raid any first aid supplies which were kept upstairs in the attic.

Oh, his poor old heart… This was far too much excitement for the old Ecaflip.

He released a long breath while he held the bandages without much of an idea of what to do with them before he turned his attention to Atcham, the demigod observing the Eliatrope’s reactions as he tried to pry her arms loose.

The muscles underneath the bloodied skin and dirty gloves tensed up in response to Atcham’s touch, causing him to frown a little before he made a second attempt to move her arms away from the Dofus she was desperately clinging onto, finding she was resisting. Why was she resisting? “Come on, Princess,” he hissed under his breath as he increased the strength of his attempt and urged her to cooperate, not wanting to hurt her but it seemed he had no choice; her arms were like a damn vice which kept the glowing egg imprisoned.

A sudden lashing of Wakfu which sparked from the Dofus’ shell forced Atcham to release Alys and jump back with an arched back and a startled hiss, his brother also stumbling back with a yelping meow. 

“What happened?!” Joris’ voice sounded from the hallway as he came running in response to the startled noises, finding his sons on either side of the bed and looking like they had seen a ghost or got zapped by lightning. Kerubim’s tail and neck fur were all poofed up, the Ecaflip clutching the left side of his chest while he gasped for air and tried to calm his racing heart. The rolls of bandages he was holding lay scattered across the floor while Atcham slowly stood up rather than standing on all fours and with his claws sunken into the floorboards, the master picking up one of the rolls as he cautiously stepped further inside.

“She is refusing to let go,” Atcham said while nodding to the Dofus to appoint it as the culprit, his ears folded back in frustration,” she’s resisting, for some reason.”

Joris blinked with an arched brow, seeming puzzled as he stepped up to the bed and left any found first aid supplies on the foot end, eyeing Alys in silence. What exactly happened to have his sons be this spooked? What did she do? He climbed onto the bed to pace across the mattress and stand next to the Eliatrope, a hand held behind his back while the other cupped his chin thoughtfully. His gaze rested on the Dofus, the smudges of blood visible across the polished shell making it difficult to stay rational. Whatever happened to her? Who hurt her? How long had she been this way? Where did she come from? Too many questions and no answers; it frustrated him.

“Be careful, she zapped Atch with something when he tried to move her arms,” Kerubim said as he picked up the rolls of bandages he dropped, keeping a wary eye on the barely conscious woman.

She retaliated, with force? That seemed… impossible; she was gravely injured and hardly awake. Joris slowly lowered his hand down from his chin as he was baffled, his eyes larger than usual as he tried to remain poised and levelheaded. “We can’t treat her properly if she continues to hold onto the Dofus, and more time wasted is more blood lost. Stand back a little; I’ll give it a try.”

Kerubim eagerly complied with Joris’ instruction, shuffling back to bring some distance between himself and the bed while Atcham lingered by the bedside, his bulging eyes squinted to intently watch his father.  

The master reached for the Dofus, his gaze moving between the glowing egg and Alys’ face, her visage twisted with agony and exhaustion. She needed help and fast. He wasn’t certain what to expect but he tried to steel himself against anything as he flexed his fingers and placed his small hands against the Dofus’ shell, wanting to yank it free from her grasp in one swift move. “Ah!” A wince escaped him after he was met with a jolt of Wakfu which attacked his hands the moment he came in touch with the Dofus, the wince more out of surprise than pain. He almost withdrew himself in a reflex but the jolt was weak and the pain it caused minimal.

This was a strange reaction, the retaliation offensive in tone rather than malicious. Was it a defense mechanism? Was she aware of it, of him?

He stubbornly maintained contact, his fingers lightly pressing against the golden speckled shell as he leaned closer to it and said quietly after his gaze wandered back to her, worry present in his shrouded eyes,” you know my voice, Alys. You are safe here, you know this.” Another jolt lashed out at his hands when he spoke, a little more aggressive than before. He clenched his teeth to fight back the urge to let go and withstand the mild pain, giving the Dofus another tug to wedge it loose but it was pointless. Her arms were locked in place, willingly or instinctively, he wasn’t certain. He finally released the Dofus and shook his hands to be rid of the painful prickling sensation which stung him, saying to nobody in particular,” it seems her brother is not agreeing to this.”

“Her brother?”

“Mmh…” Joris hummed in answer when he lowered himself onto his knees to sit beside Alys rather than stand, his expression thoughtful within the shadow of his hood,” I am certain this is her Dofus, the one she has been looking for. If true, the dragon slumbering inside is her twin brother.” His gaze crawled up Alys’ arms as he chewed his lip, not liking the predicament they were in. “She is not the one retaliating, she is physically incapable of such… not like this,” he sighed, feeling a little deflated though he rose his shoulders and chest to not give into the helplessness he felt,” the Wakfu is coming from her brother and she is channeling it in, I guess, a reaction to danger. Whatever she has gone through, it must have traumatized her enough to have this happen. This will not do, however…” 

Atcham perched up a little to peer at the egg with suspicion, the hilt of one of his swords slowly poking up beside him before he nudged it against the Dofus with testing prods,” maybe we three should pull it free simultaneously?” The Ecaflip ducked and pulled back the sword when the Dofus lashed out at the leather-wrapped hilt with a warning crackle, the scowl Joris threw Atcham’s way fitting the Dofus’ reaction.

“I will try again. Keep your distance,” he said as he rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath, needing to tell himself that everything would be fine. His nerves were shaking, his composure crumbling, his worry for the Eliatrope’s wellbeing clouding his mind. He quickly placed his hands back on the Dofus, his fingers pressing against the shell as he leaned closer to Alys while Wakfu bit through his skin and the thin leather of his gloves. Baudouin was persistent… was it driven by fear? “Let it go, Alys,” he said with strain, his annoyance flaring and mixing with his concerns. She was resisting, and it hurt her.

Her face distorted but her eyes didn’t open, her breathing becoming painfully quick. Broken bones and bruised muscles refused to give up the precious thing she held onto so tightly.

He didn’t wish to take it from her as he knew how much the Dofus meant to her. He understood the primal fear of losing a loved one, the burning desire to keep something after it got lost and was reclaimed, but time was running out. Could she or her brother even hear him? Did she know Joris was right there or did her brother believe the present souls were threatening shadows, ones he didn’t know? Were they protecting each other, with the dragon being in charge and crushingly overbearing?

Joris retracted when the questions crossed his mind, making him rethink the situation. He was approaching this the wrong way… He swallowed before he lay his hands over hers rather than the Dofus, feeling how they trembled as she protectively clutched the egg. “You have to trust me,” he whispered to her as gently as he could, hoping to reach her through the agonizing haze she was lost in,” please.”

The seconds crept by but he could feel the tension in her muscles ebb away underneath his hands before her arms relaxed and slipped away from around the Dofus, the Eliatrope releasing it with a long tired sigh. He quickly caught the egg before it could roll off her and onto the floor, feeling a pulse of energy coursing through before it settled and grew still in his hands. He stared at the brown egg in awe, the Dofus glowing to his touch as it responded to the traces of a dragon’s soul which once lingered within him. He could see it now, the silhouette of a small dragon whelp at the very center of the Dofus, the one Alys called her brother.

The warm glow which made the golden speckles shimmer died off when Joris placed the Dofus beside the pillow Alys was resting on, saying a little subdued as he slipped off the bed,” keep it close to her.” 

“Will she be alright?” Kerubim finally dared to come closer now that the Dofus was no longer held by anyone, eyeing the egg with suspicion before he stood on his toes to be able to look at Alys’ face, his ears folded back in worry.

“Her wounds need immediate tending; she’s bleeding from her shoulder, face and who knows where else,” Joris summed up, sounding drained as he tried to not let his focus slip, his mind wandering now that the danger had passed. She was supposed to be home in Emelka rather than be bleeding on an old bed; he even saw her off to make certain she would arrive safely in Amakna. Whatever went wrong after the Zaap separated them? What happened? He took a deep breath as he flexed his sore fingers and pushed the aggravating thoughts back, asking Atcham while he kept his back turned to the Eliatrope,” can you dress her wounds, Atch?”

Atcham pressed his claws down onto the bed to inspect all the bandages, salves, gazes, cotton balls and antiseptics Joris had found during his rush through the bazaar, nodding a little. “I can try,” he muttered as he opened one of the small vials to smell the contents, his snout crinkling at the bitter smell,” won’t be the first time.” He had some experience with this, at least enough to be of proper use.

Joris nodded in understanding and appreciation before he said as he somewhat turned to see the Ecaflip,” I will head downstairs to the basement to look for any clues as to how she got here, see if I can figure something out. I do advise you to not touch her Dofus; you may stir up things you cannot deal with.” He sounded weary, his gaze deliberately averted from the wounded Eliatrope as the fear he may crumble and lose his cool at seeing her poor state guided the decision. He would love to know who was responsible for her suffering and make them pay for it, but he wouldn’t say so out loud. “I will leave you to it,” he said more quietly before he walked over to the door, though slowed in his step when something crossed his mind. “Oh, and Atcham…” He straightened up a bit and looked back to the furless Ecaflip while he stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowing,” do not take off her veil under any circumstances. If there is need for it, you will come and get me.

Both the Ecaflips threw an uncertain glance to the blue cloth Alys wore around her head to hide her wings, his serious words of caution making them wary of it. “As you say, Papa,” Atcham agreed after a short moment of pressuring silence, inspectingly eyeing the veil before he glanced at the Dofus next to the pillow. Like a minefield then… he could handle that. He began to undo the straps of leather he wore around his wrists when Joris left the room, knowing he had quite a bit of work ahead of him with how bad of a shape Alys was in. 

Kerubim stayed by his side to offer any help while Joris was accompanied by Luis as he ventured into the basement, dark thoughts brewing in the master’s head while questions continued to pile up.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

It felt like hours had passed when creaking floorboards alerted Joris of someone approaching. He rose his tired gaze to keep an eye on the door before a long pointy ear gave away the identity of Atcham, the Ecaflip stepping onto the threshold of the lounge.

The basement hadn’t given Joris any answers, only more frustration. Aside from the strange black substance which clung to Alys’ skin and robes like thick blotches of oil, there was nothing out of the ordinary to be found in the corner they found her in. Kerubim joined him downstairs not too long after as Atcham seemed to do well on his own with tending to the Eliatrope, having tried to offer his assistance in the investigation but not even an extra pair of eyes gave any results. He had mused and speculated with Joris after they retreated into the lounge but Joris wasn’t all that talkative, something which the old Ecaflip had understanding for. 

Atcham was the one who broke the heavy silence when he came inside and headed into the kitchen, the sounds of a tap turning and water running continuing to keep the silence at bay but it couldn’t scare off the tension. Patience was difficult to muster but Atcham was swift with washing off the blood and antiseptics from his claws, a thoughtful expression resting across his snout when he appeared in the kitchen doorway and dried his claws off on a towel he held.

“How bad is it?”

His thoughtful grumbling wasn’t too reassuring. “Plenty of bruises, some stab wounds or the likes, I am not sure… Some are deep. A few cuts here and there and broken bones. I think she punctured a lung but I am not certain on that,” Atcham answered,” she needs an Eniripsa, that’s for sure.” He watched his claws as he continued to dry them, his shirt bearing a few brown smudges which were most probably dried up blood than the antiseptics he used. “If not, she won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. She’s stable, though… or well, as stable as she can be with a few broken ribs.”

Joris sighed as he hung his head, pressing his hands firmly together as he kept them folded before him on the table, index finger rapidly and nervously tapping against a knuckle. Would it be safe to try and find an Eniripsa? The royal court had a few at hand so it wouldn’t be difficult to call one in for an emergency but there was still an uncertainty to the situation which made Joris hesitant to involve others. 

“We will wait if she is stable,” he said after making up his mind,” she has a Dofus in her possession. We cannot take the risk of letting anyone else inside until we know what this is all about. She is stronger than she appears to be.” He tried to soothe his own doubts by remembering when she returned battered and beaten to Sadida after she was kidnapped by Qilby and fought him, the woman still able to smile and walk after the battles she fought. This time, however… He shook his head to stop the doubt from creeping back, saying as he unfolded his hands and rubbed his forehead,” I investigated and searched the basement, but I have no idea how she got down there. It could not have been a recall potion, the passageway and basement’s location are unknown to her or anyone else; she is unaware of its existence. I made absolutely certain of it.”

“We didn’t tell her about it either,” Kerubim said when he glanced over to Atcham, seeing his brother nod in quiet agreement,” perhaps she used her portals? With how badly wounded she is, she may have miscalculated.”

“She shouldn’t be able to form a single Zaap in her current state,” Joris said bitterly,” unless her Dofus empowered her enough to make up for it. Hopefully she can tell us more when she wakes… We may have to contact Yugo and Adamaï if things do not improve, but for now, I want this to remain within the bazaar.” He pushed himself up to standing, keeping his head low as he remained thoughtful and weary,” did she say anything to you, Atch?”

“As silent as a grave,” the Ecaflip said as he rolled with his shoulders to ease any stiff muscles,” she came to a couple of times, but other than opening her eyes somewhat or wincing to getting treated, she didn’t utter a word or give any indication of being aware of her situation. Whatever glimpses I caught of her, her eyes seem hollow. She has seen things, Papa…”

“Or done things,” Joris added quietly, not liking the alarming thought that Alys may have done something horrible. Hopefully she was merely exhausted from blood loss instead of having mentally retreated because of trauma, whatever the trauma could be. Only time would tell… “I will keep the first watch,” he said with a serious demeanor as he kept his head low before his eyes sought for Kerubim, the elderly Ecaflip still seated on a cushion by the low table,” can you take over in a few hours, Keke?” 

Kerubim nodded before he gave Joris a small comforting smile, saying with two raised paws,” of course. We will bring you something to eat in a little while.”

“No need.”

The Ecaflips wisely held their tongue when Joris left the lounge without another word said and headed for the room at the end of the hall, their faces betraying their surprise or bother to the master declining the offer of food. Atcham sat himself down beside Kerubim with a huffy exhale of air before he muttered,” just bring him some food anyway; he’ll eat it when he gets hungry.”

Kerubim sighed as he scratched the back of his head, not certain what to think about the situation. Atcham seemed very calm but then he had seen how bad of a shape the Eliatrope was truly in. He glanced over to Luis, the Shushu having been uncomfortably quiet after he returned to his spot above the door once they were done with searching the basement. He looked down to the Fleeflee resting in his lap, saying as he petted the pink pudgy thing while eyeing the cards which were left on the table,” this is quite a predicament… I wonder what truly happened.”

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Atcham said as he leaned back on a claw and crossed his legs, his tail lazily swaying from side to side,” we’ll have to keep an ear out for any trouble which might follow, crank up the security of this place. Who is to say she wasn’t followed.” 

Anything could happen. It isn’t every day you find an injured person in your home, let alone possessing some powerful relic which could lure in all sorts of foul folk. The occupants of the bazaar had every right to be on their guard, their patience getting tested while they waited for Alys to regain consciousness.


	49. Guilt

Her eyes opened slowly, at first refusing until light shimmered through her trembling eyelashes and made her aware that she had been dreaming in the pitch black of darkness. There was pain though she couldn’t fully comprehend where it came from, feeling as if her spirit was disjointed from her body. The first instinct was to move her fingers but it felt like nothing happened when she tried… there was only pain. Her eyes opened further ever so slowly, blinking as she struggled with the brightness of the light until it became apparent that the only light near her was a small flickering candle flame. Breathing hurt, moving felt impossible. There was an ember of panic which flared up amidst the pain when she wondered where she was until her blurry eyesight revealed the familiar outline of a hooded figure next to her.

This was familiar. 

Alys could hear herself wheezing softly as she tried to breathe properly with her lungs feeling so very small, gazing at the one who lay with his head resting upon his arms by the side of the bed, his face turned away from her. The last time she found him seated by her bedside was when she was wounded back in Sadida, after she denied Qilby her cooperation and support… How long ago was it? Half a year or so ago?

She saw her right hand laying palm up on top of the blanket, the white bandages striking in the dim light. For a moment there was a wonder as to why she was bandaged, her fingers lightly twitching as she tried to move her hand. Images began to flood her mind, vivid images she didn’t wish to see as they were recent memories she wanted to forget. She still remembered everything… and though that should be something to rejoice over, all it gave her was remorse. 

“Juh--” She bit back a cough when she felt it welling up after making the attempt to speak, her chest and sides aching far too much. She stubbornly made another attempt while her fingers tried to touch the dark blue fabrics of the pointy hood, wanting to get closer to him. “J-Joris…”

Joris’ head snapped up after Alys’ voice was but a whisper, almost gasping as he abruptly woke. His eyes shot in every direction until they rested on the Eliatrope’s face, coming to his senses as he began to realize it was her who woke him from an unintended slumber. Her eyes were open. He sat up in dazed shock when the thought crossed his mind before he stood up from the stool and leaned over to Alys to make certain it wasn’t a trick of the light. “You are awake,” he whispered, sounding baffled as if he couldn’t believe it before a line of a smile could be seen in the dark of his hood,” can you hear me? See me?”

“I see you…”

It was a weak response but so was the smile she tried to form through the haze of soreness. It was sign enough that she was awake, more so than the flutters of seconds she had been conscious during the past two days.

Joris’ smile grew before his eyes closed with the relief he felt, slowly sitting himself down on the stool which had been his post ever since they found her and brought her upstairs. He hardly left her bedside, his watch having been long with a few breaks to eat and fresh himself up or to reluctantly step back to let his sons take over for an hour or two. The small room Luis was kind enough to clean up from any old junk was sufficient enough for Alys’ recovery, but the walls were bare and the window small, hardly granting a view. He had to admit this wasn’t the most enjoyable room to spend hours on end in, but it served its purpose.

At least trouble had kept at bay. Atcham made certain to an eye on the surroundings, just in case anyone unsavory was sneaking about, but nothing out of the ordinary took place once Alys was safe and sound inside the bazaar. 

“You have been unconscious for nearly two days.”

Two days? “H-have I…?” she asked uncertain, a little surprised by the amount of days. Wait, was she inside the bazaar? How did she get here and where was her Dofus? 

Oh Goddess, _her Dofus_! 

The thought hit her like a hammer to the head, a sense of dread and panic overwhelming her when she looked at her empty arms resting on top of the sheet, both arms wrapped up in bandages which showed brown to orange patches. Where was it? Where was her brother? Did she lose it? Was it taken from her? Goddess, don’t let what happened be in vain! She couldn’t have lost it. _She couldn’t_! 

Her heart almost stopped beating when she felt it, a light but comforting flutter which brushed past the edge of her aura. She turned her head to where the calm sensation came from, finally daring to breathe when she saw the golden speckled shell of her Dofus. It lay next to the pillow she rested on, safe and sound. “I-I was afraid I... lost it again…” she whispered, a relieved smile forming on her lips while she tried to lift a hand to caress the smooth shell with the back of her fingers. It wasn’t easy, the pain making it difficult but she managed to bring her hand far enough up to touch the Dofus.

“We have kept it near you ever since we found you,” Joris said to reassure the Eliatrope and glanced over towards the Dofus. “To find you like that… with your Dofus in your possession. Whatever happened, Alys?” he asked as he lowered his head a little, the hood casting a deeper shadow over his already hidden face as he blocked out the light from the candle.  He could see her hesitate after he asked the inevitable question, the smile turning into a grimace as pushed back memories rose up to plague her.

“Malaphar.” 

It was all she uttered, a name which made his eyes widen before they narrowed into a resentful glare and nearly burned a hole into the sheet as he cast his gaze downwards to hide it from her. The Shushu who had taken her Dofus… Did he find her or had she gone to seek him out after she and Joris parted ways? She obviously confronted him, the retrieved Dofus the proof of it.

“He did this to you?”

She nodded at first before she shook her head as if to deny it, giving him a conflicting answer. She seemed torn. Was she feeling shame…? Joris frowned when he tried to make sense of the mixture of expressions Alys showed while she searched for the courage and words to tell him about what had happened. Her breathing became faster when she became more stressful, or was it fearful? He couldn't tell. 

The fright visible in her wide open eyes was haunting, her paranoia pressing forward the urge to sit up rather than lay helpless and still on the bed. She winced when she tried but a held up hand stopped the attempt, the silent motion showing her she shouldn’t even try. She stared at Joris’ small hand and the stern look in his eyes before she dropped her head back onto the pillow, a strained cough escaping her as her chest swelled with pain.

Joris lowered his hand after Alys stayed down, his shrouded stern expression letting up as he held back a worried sigh. He gave her a small nod to show his approval to her listening before he focused his gaze on her bandaged chest and let his eyes wander down towards her feet hidden underneath the thin sheet. “We tried to tend to your injuries the best we could shortly after we found you. You were bleeding from your face and shoulder but Atcham patched you up and replaced the dressings several times while you were unconscious. He is guessing you have broken a few of your ribs, your left arm, and leg, but only an Eniripsa can be for certain. It is a miracle you managed to get here in the state you were in…” He hesitated as he brought his attention back to the visible bandages the sheet didn’t cover, saying with a lowered voice,” you were supposed to be in Emelka with your family. I thought you were safe this whole time.”

He didn’t sound accusingly but she couldn’t help but feel as if he blamed her. She sucked in her lower lip to bite on it, not daring to look him in the eye. “I-I am sorry… I was found by Malaphar’s people when I was on my way home. They… they were waiting for me… on the other side of the Zaap. I never reached Emelka.”

The master silently scowled with regret. He knew he should have gone with her rather than let her go through the portal alone. He should have been more persistent in keeping her in Bonta. “How did you manage to escape them and find your way into our basement?” he asked as he inwardly lectured himself for missed chances and mistakes he could no longer correct,” Luis claims you appeared from thin air. He did not sense anyone entering the bazaar until something began to irritate him and he went to investigate it. So how…?” He didn’t finish his question, not wanting to lay too much pressure or strain on the Eliatrope but he needed to know.

“I am not sure…” she answered tiredly,” it was dark and I couldn’t move. I was slipping… I remember a light and voices… Many voices.” She looked puzzled while she tried to recall what may have happened. One moment she was inside the collapsing hall and the next she was in a bed. This bed. “And then you…” She smiled for him though it didn’t linger. Only the Gods knew how elated she was to find the comforting and familiar presence of the Bontarian master beside her after she opened her eyes, having feared the worst.

“Tell me what happened, Alys. What did Malaphar do to you?”

She reeled a little at his question, the tone of his voice clenching her heart with guilt. He was difficult to read in the dimly lit room but his eyes showed her how he felt. She worried him… She grimaced at that thought, the guilt rapidly building before it spiked when she recalled the twisted body of a man who was once consumed by a demonic parasite. “I-I…” She stammered as the memory caused her mind to fall over like a row of domino stones, sending it in disarray,” it… Malaphar, he--Goddess, I didn’t… I wasn’t--Joris, what have I done...?” 

She was despairing, ashamed, terrified… of herself? Of what she had done? What did she do? He lowered his gaze down to the bed, as if he was able to find the answer in the folds of the blanket, before he reached out to lay a hand over hers, feeling she was trembling. Her fingers clenched around his with a desperate grip, her eyes wide open as she recalled the very moment which made her question her own actions. 

“H-he was so close to killing me. One single blow and it would have been over…” Her voice quivered as she spoke of what happened,” I had to protect Baudouin, our Dofus… I was willing to lay my life down for it, I was ready to make the sacrifice.” She swallowed when her turquoise eyes turned to the dragon egg beside her, faintly flickering in reaction to her lightly caressing its shell. “Malaphar’s plan was vile… cruel. He needed me to grant him the power of freedom… to raise a Shushu army after ridding them of their prisons. He… He promised to reunite me with Baudouin if I were to accept… and I did.” She pulled her hand away from Joris, feeling too ashamed for having given into weakness and therefore not worthy of his sympathy or care. “I regretted it but I wanted to see him again,” she explained after she averted her gaze to not see the master’s reaction, continuing to talk slow,” I couldn’t bear the thought of losing a chance to make it a reality. But Malaphar, he-- Goddess, he was willing to kill so many, to take innocent lives just to achieve what he wanted. I-I couldn’t… I refused to help him when I found out, but he--”

Curse that Shushu. He was clever, so very clever. He had the time to plan everything, the patience and control to explore various options and different outcomes. Nothing was too small or big for him, he would roll with the punches and carve a new path as long as it was favorable for him.

“He didn’t care. He would kill me, just to wait for me and Baudouin to hatch so he could fill our heads with his ideals and raise us in his image while we are young. He would wait and bide his time to turn us into a weapon without knowing any better…” Her eyes rolled to a close as she grimaced, still feeling the disgust Malaphar’s plan stirred inside of her. “There was,” she continued with obvious reluctance, her breathing causing her trouble and forcing her to speak slowly and softly,” there was a spark of desire… A desire to be completely wiped from existence to not let this happen, ever… But the thought to be used against everything I stood for… to kill myself or be killed just to be used for some foul plot... I-I couldn’t… There was no escape… No end.”

Joris sat motionless while he listened, his face and reactions concealed within the darkness of his hood. The moment Alys’ eyes glazed over with tears and her breathing became frantic, he finally thawed from his still position and lay his other small hand across hers to squeeze it, trying to encourage her to face her fears. The mental agony was worse than the physical; she needed to talk about it rather than let it consume her. He felt her try, her body trembling with every gasp for air while she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. 

“I-I fought back and I--I...” she stopped herself from finishing the sentence as the shaking of her hands increased, her eyes growing larger than they already were before she clasped her hands over her face in a feeble attempt to hold back the outburst which welled up. “ _I killed him!_ ” She almost shouted the words as she pushed them out with a loud sob and disgust, a terrifying confession which shattered her from the inside. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, only broken by Alys’ crying after she completely crumbled with bringing the truth to light and admitting to herself what she had done. She had blood on her hands, something she tried to avoid by standing up against Malaphar. Was there no avoiding it? Could this have ended in any other way, without a life taken?

She flinched when something lightly touched her wet cheek after she pressed the palms of her bandaged hands against her eyes, the touch a careful caress before Joris cupped her cheek. “You did what you had to do.” 

Alys clenched her jaws tightly together after she heard him, trying to hold back on a heavy sob before she lifted her hands away from her face and grabbed for him, pulling him closer to her. Her muscles and broken bones protested with a sharp burning pain but she refused to let go of him after her fingers buried into the blue fabrics of his coat, sobbing into the fur mantle he wore while she lay curled up on the bed. 

Joris was startled by the sudden grabbing and getting pulled off his stool but he soon collected himself as he listened to her muffled sobbing, standing on his toes beside the bed. He grimaced to let it all sink in, uncertain what to do or say while her grip on his coat tightened. For an innocent being like Alys to take a life… This would change her, there was no doubt about that. But did she have a choice? To think she was willing to die and sacrifice herself for some greater good he didn’t fully comprehend yet… it pained him more than he realized. 

He closed his eyes with a deep inhale before he lay his hand on her uninjured shoulder while the other hovered by the side of her head, saying hushed,” it is over. You are safe now, you and your brother.” He glanced past her towards the Dofus, wondering to himself if Baudouin was the reason Alys was in the place Joris called home. She mentioned a light and many voices… Was her fading mind playing tricks or did something or someone else save her? 

His thoughts catapulted back to Alys when he felt her bandaged arms wrap around him rather than cling onto his coat and the spotted pelt, her sobbing having lessened though she was still succumbed to grief and shame. This would take time and if it were up to him, he would give her all the time she needed to mend and come at peace with herself. He shuffled to sit on the bed and let her pull him closer if she so desired, his hand remaining on her shoulder.

Alys held onto him like he was the only comfort in the whole world, fearing that letting go would make him disappear. She was being haunted by guilt, feeling as if Malaphar was looming over her and waiting for the right moment to strike in vengeance. She saw him get vaporized by the immense power she and her brother released from the Dofus, the Sram body he possessed nothing but a twisted and broken husk which hadn’t been able to withstand the many years of abuse and torment of the Shushu. Malaphar was gone, completely and for good. Why didn’t that comfort her…? Why wasn’t it enough?

She slipped down when she could no longer hold herself up, the top of her head pressing against Joris’ leg while her arms remained loose around his waist, strained coughing leaving her and causing the old mattress to vibrate and shake. She was tired and hurt, broken and riddled with guilt and shame for all she had done and didn’t do. Although she was free and reunited with her brother’s spirit, the death of Malaphar brought no comfort.

What happened to Soren, Kazruul and the sedated Brigands? Did she have their blood on her hands too or did they miraculously survive? She wouldn’t ever find out, not knowing the location of the hideout and therefore unable to find out about their fates. Soren, that foolish brave man… He saved her and she couldn’t thank him for it. It felt wrong… 

Thanks to the Feca and his shield, she could hold her Dofus and keep it safe, but… 

A shuddering breath left her after her coughing subsided, doubt creeping up on her. She was in no condition to watch over the dragon egg, not now and not in the future. She wasn’t strong enough, she never was. Just look at what happened… Her right hand moved up Joris’ back to rest there, her bandages tightening with even the smallest movement she would make as she rose her head and lay it on his leg to remain close. Thinking was difficult, every thought getting swallowed up by the dark recent memories and the pain she endured. She wondered what would happen, how this would continue, if it was truly over. It wasn’t, she knew this.

Tears lingered when she slowly opened her eyes and looked towards her Dofus from the corner of her eyes, her fingers thoughtfully caressing the back of Joris’ coat with a trembling touch. She promised Baudouin she would protect him, but he wouldn’t be safe in her care. She couldn’t possibly carry a Dofus around while she ventures out to gain allies for her people, not after what Brakmar and Bullion had done. She needed to keep it somewhere safe… with someone she trusted.

Her hold around Joris tightened when she thought about it before she rose her head to look at the master, slowly blinking. Her lips were pursed and slightly parted in awe, though reluctance silenced her, her insecurities not agreeing with the plan her mind was brewing up. Of all the people she knew, Joris was the one she trusted the most. He had always been there for her, even when she was a disappointment to others or herself. To think they hadn’t known each other for so long and yet it felt like they had for years. Could she ask him? Was it selfish?

“Joris.” The whispering of his name and the way she looked at him while she rested her head in his lap made Joris a little uncertain, though he straightened up and nodded for her to show he was listening, not wanting to keep her waiting while he was curious about what she would say, do or ask. The reluctance was thick and heavy but she eventually forced herself to speak her mind, saying as she rendered the famed master of Bonta speechless with her plea,” please be my guardian…”

...

“What?” He blinked after his spine became as stiff as a plank and his shoulders rose while he sat up further, surprise having tackled him. His response was rather uncharacteristic but how else could he have responded? This was sudden and rather unexpected. His response caused a very faint blush to form across her pale, wet and patched up cheeks, but he could see the peach color as she gazed up to him with large expecting eyes, nearly getting lost in the pools of turquoise and the small speck of Wakfu glowing within. 

“I want you to be my guardian…” she repeated, afraid she had scared him off,” to watch over my Dofus.”

He shook his head as he pulled his hand away from her shoulder and rose it in objection, saying with a stammer while his round eyes flickered between Alys’ face and her Dofus,” I-I am not worthy.” Did she know what she was asking of him? She would lay the life of her brother in his hands, her own life too as it was connected to the egg. 

She looked a little scared when he retracted and was befuddled before a small smile crept through and softened her expression. Not worthy? If only he knew… She drew her arms away from around him to reach for her Dofus, the egg lighting up the moment her fingers came in contact with it. It took effort to lift it up, her arms and muscles protesting but she eventually held it out to him with the same smile. The back of her bandaged hands rested on top of his leg while she lay on her side and propped up on her elbows, the look in her teary eyes still pleading. “You have proven your worth ten times over, time and time again… You are worthy, you always have been,” she whispered sincerely as she brought herself a little closer to him, understanding his hesitation,” you are the only one I trust with it.”

The decision wasn’t a difficult one to make, but he hesitated nonetheless. To be a guardian once more… It had been such a long time ago. He wanted to tell himself this wasn’t any different but he had a connection to the umber-colored Dofus, a link which was missing when he took guardianship of the Ivory and Ebony Dofus. 

After a while of silence, Joris gave her a slight nod before he reached for the Dofus and cupped it in his hands, handling it with care. It was warm to the touch and lighter than he expected with a slumbering dragon whelp inside of it. The worry he would get shocked again by Baudouin crossed his mind but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Did he accept him as his Guardian? He would like to think so.

Her fingers curled up when she felt the emptiness of her hands spread through her body after the master took the Dofus from her. She may trust Joris but it wasn’t easy to give her brother away and leave him in someone else’s care so shortly after getting him back in her life. It was for the best, however, she knew and believed this. She sighed softly as her muscles eased and the strain in her chest made her cough, saying softly as she looked upon Joris and her Dofus,” I know you will keep it safe until it is my time to return to it.” 

He shot her a look of startle, unable to break his stare before he shook his head and almost scowled,” do not speak of such… do not even think of it.” She looked at him through messy pale blond strands of hair with uncertainty in her eyes, shame mixing with her mourning. She looked so frail… His scowl softened as he understood she didn’t mean it that way before he spoke to her,” you are immortal, Alys… You have a long life ahead of you and you will live it to the fullest. You owe it to your brother.” A small smile became visible in the darkness of his hood as he turned his gaze down to the egg he held, adding quietly,” and not just him…”

Alys clutched for her side after she took a deep breath to speak to him, a jolt of pain stopping her from forming the words. She grimaced when she gazed at the faint shape of her brother within the Dofus, illuminated by Joris’ touch, before she hung her head with a suppressed wince and slumped back onto the bed, coughing once more.

Joris carefully lay the Dofus on the bed to reach for Alys, lightly touching her shoulder while she calmed down in her coughing. “Your Dofus will be safe with me, Alys, I assure you of that. I will make certain Kerubim, Atcham and Luis will help with keeping your brother secure in our care. We have our ways, we have the experience… All you need to do is trust us.”

“I trust you…” she whispered as she remained lying on the bed and buried her face away against his leg, hiding her grimace and the welling of her tears,” I have always trusted you...” Her shoulders shuddered and shook as she held back on the sobs, the sounds nearly drowning out the grateful “thank you” she uttered after her hands gripped his leg. 

She felt his small fingers slip underneath her veil to brush her hair aside and gently stroke the bruised skin nearby her temple. He knew she trusted him, why else would she have appeared here rather than in Emelka where her family was? She felt the most secure in his presence for reasons he couldn’t fathom, or wouldn’t allow himself to understand. He wasn’t going to question it; all he wanted to do was comfort the one who had every reason to cry. 

“Don’t worry about the future,” he said to her,” I will not let you leave Bonta until you have recovered from your injuries. You have gone through much… You will be safe here, with plenty of peace and quiet to come to terms with yourself and what happened. Correct, kids?”

He turned his head somewhat to look towards the door which stood ajar, not seeing anyone but he knew someone was out there. It didn’t take long before an excited Pupuce came bouncing into the room and hopped onto the bed, her stumpy tail wagging as she looked at Joris with round eyes of glee. It only took a few seconds before Kerubim appeared in the doorway and pushed the door further open, holding a small mug in his paws and a nervous smile on his snout.

Alys rose her head up from Joris’ leg when she heard Pupuce make excited noises, staring at the Fleeflee with large teary eyes before she brushed a hand across her face to be rid of the tears, not wishing to be seen in this state, even though it was fairly understandable and something she couldn’t help. She timidly averted her gaze from Joris as she withdrew herself, laying herself back down with the patchy pillow as her support while pain accompanied her.

“It is good to see you awake, Princess,” Atcham lisped as he remained crouched on the doorstep, not wanting to crowd the room after Kerubim entered.

“We figured you may want something warm to drink,” Kerubim said reluctantly and patted Joris on the back, as if to comfort or encourage him, before he stepped up beside Alys and held the mug out to her. The small Bontarian master seemed pleased with the appearance of his two sons while he remained silent. He was able to guess they had been listening and waiting after they could hear Joris talk to someone. Or perhaps Alys’ dismay was what made them realize she was awake. Whatever it was, he was grateful they came to check on the situation and mayhaps lighten the mood a bit.

“I see the brother calmed down,” Atcham commented before one of his long ears turned towards Alys and Kerubim after the Eliatrope quietly coughed when she tried a sip of the warm Gobball milk Kerubim offered to her, seeming to struggle with swallowing or holding it down. He hummed thoughtfully as he observed the situation before he scratched the side of his crooked neck and asked,” how about getting an Eniripsa, hm? We’ll all sleep better after some of that healing magic.”

Joris nodded as he looked back at the Dofus he held, saying while sounding tired,” that would be the best course of action. I will make my way to the palace after I have left the Dofus somewhere secure.” He slipped off the bed before he turned to Alys and tried to meet her eyes, soon enough catching her attention. 

She truly needed a healer… He noticed it before but now that all was said and done and they had a moment together, she looked worse for wear. A black eye, uncombed hair, a white patch on her cheek to cover the gash, a scrape wound on her chin and the tip of her nose, the faded bruises around her neck which were partially hidden under the bandages which covered the wounds she received on her shoulder, the dirt and blood which clung to her skin… A good thing she ended up in his basement, secret or not.

He held out the Dofus to her as he looked at the bandaged woman on the bed, saying to her with a more gentle glint in his visible eyes,” whenever you wish to see your brother again, let any of us know. Never forget that this is _your_ Dofus, it is yours by right and always will be. You decide what will happen with it. We will do nothing more than keep it safe for you until you tell us otherwise.”

Alys leaned forward to lay a hand against the Dofus after Joris held it out to her, allowing her to say her goodbyes before he would find a temporary but secure place to hide the Dofus in. No outsider would know it was here within the bazaar, the master, his son, pet and house the only ones to know of it. “He will sleep,” she said through a sigh, not feeling ready to part from her brother. It wasn’t easy, but she trusted Joris enough to know that her Dofus and brother would be safe for a long time to come. There were no doubts, just sadness for the improbability of getting to know Baudouin better. Her memories of him would remain inconclusive and blurry, his voice all which was clear while his face… Goddess, if only she could see his face and remember. 

Her smile grew warmer when she felt Baudouin’s spirit reach out to her after she rested her hand against the golden speckled shell, his presence meeting her like a gentle spring breeze. How she would miss him… Even though their reunion was short and hectic, they had gone through so much. The confrontation, the death of Malaphar, the collapse and escape; he was with her throughout it. 

To watch over and protect. As promised.

Joris respectfully and humbly inclined his head for the Eliatrope after her bandaged hand slowly slipped away from the Dofus, her goodbye having come to an end and his task as her guardian beginning. They exchanged a smile and ginger looks before the master turned away and quietly beckoned for Atcham to follow him, knowing exactly where he would keep the Dofus. The secret basement would be its sanctuary, the very place where he first found it. It would be safe there, away from greedy hands and prying minds.

Rest would be gained, finally. Though guilt festered and she mourned the losses, Alys felt a sense of peace which was promising for the future. Her chase after any traces of her nightmares, her past, of herself had come to an end. She was whole again… at long last.


	50. Closure

 

An empty bed. Joris stood in the hallway with his hands held behind his back and looked into the room which held a made bed, the sheets white and almost glowing in the early morning light. He simply watched the specks of dust dancing above those tucked in sheets, hardly a fold present as it was as smooth as freshly fallen snow. It was hard to believe that those same sheets were stained with blood not too long ago. It almost felt like a bad dream.

It all happened so fast. Finding Alys in a prison cell, sneaking her into the palace, sending her off on another adventure only to find her weeks later injured and broken in some shoddy underground ruin… And then not long after he finds her again in an underground darkness, once again in an awful state but this time closer to home. 

His shoulders dropped with the silent sigh he released through his long pointy nose, surprised by how well he had taken everything. A lot happened in a rather short period of time, his patience and morals tested time and time again while his interest in the Eliatrope deepened with each moment spent in her presence, joy or misery. He lost his temper though, like when he came to her rescue and delivered that wild bloodthirsty Sacrier a good smack with his mallet, but he managed to remain level-headed during most of the hardships and helped Alys through the worst. She acknowledged his efforts by blessing him with her trust but he couldn’t help but wonder if she thought the same about him, if she had the little thoughts which would nag in the back of her head, the small insecurities about whether there was more to the trust given.

He was many things to her; a mentor, an advisor, a guide and perhaps more than a friend but he wouldn’t be too hopeful until it was clearer. Preferably when she isn’t intoxicated by alcohol. She bestowed him with the title and task of her Dofus guardian not too long ago, something which filled him with pride although he kept it mostly to himself. He was certain she knew. 

Joris looked down the hall, the empty bed no longer claiming his attention. She wasn’t there, not anymore. 

It had been nearly two weeks since Alys was found in the hidden basement, the royal Eniripsa having tried all they could to tend to her injuries. The broken bones were many, which was understandable with what she went through. Unfortunately, certain fractures couldn’t be healed with a wave of a wand and mending runes, not after the previous injuries she endured. She was left crippled and at the mercy of the natural healing process, but luckily it was only temporary rather than a lifelong disability. It was still a long road to a full recovery, however, and he could only hope nothing would get in the way of it.

She had been fair and pleasant company once she was no longer required to stay in bed, but the worry for her wellbeing was always there no matter the smiles and reassurances she would give him. She was willing to help out once she was able to move about, wanting a part in the chores, spending the evenings in the light of a lantern to read or just talk with him or his sons. All little nothings which meant far too much. At least to him.

Where was she?

He cast a glance back from whence he came while he was certain the Eliatrope wasn’t there. He only just left his room, the night having been long as he tended to his duties at the royal court and delivered several messages across the city like the loyal courier he was. He got a few hours of rest until the early rays of sunshine woke him from his slumber and urged him to get up and dressed, having done so with some resistance. 

To his surprise, he found the lounge, bathroom, and the spare room to be void of his guest’s presence after he came downstairs to start another day, her bed neatly made up and her folded clothes and pouch laying on the only chair present in the room. It was quiet too.

Joris continued on to reach the stairs, curiously glancing down into the shop as he passed the banister and got a decent view of the large open space. There wasn’t a sign of her in the shop either but it didn’t go past him that the front door of the bazaar stood open, welcoming in the pleasant and calming sounds of the city. The morning weather was fair and blew a warm breeze into the shop as he made his way downstairs, the faint smell of damp earth accompanying it as it had lightly rained during the night.

He crossed the threshold to step into the shadow of the wooden shop awning, his eyes automatically drawn to the street to find a glimpse of the Eliatrope. She was easy to spot as she sat at the top of the long but tall stairway positioned across the street, her back turned to the bazaar while her eyes were on the magnificent view. He watched her for a moment to try and read the mood before he walked over, avoiding the small puddles which reflected the blue sky above.

She didn’t notice him, not at first at least. It gave him the chance to observe her a little longer, taking in the clean new robes she wore, the bandages around her left leg and hand and the old walking cane which lay behind her on the cobblestones. She looks worse for wear but it was a definite improvement in comparison to a week ago.

“Good morning.”

Joris wasn’t surprised by Alys breaking the silence or having noticed a presence lingering behind her, her greeting soft and warm in tone. “Good morning,” he said in turn before she invitingly patted the empty space beside her, gesturing for him to sit down and join her to enjoy the view together. He happily obliged, stepping over her cane to sit beside her on the very last step of the stairs he used almost daily these past six hundred years.

There was a smile playing on her lips, her healthy peachy blush no longer hidden by the paleness of fatigue. The spark of life had returned in her eyes, the change of outfit and bandages not hiding the fact she almost looked like her old self again. It was reassuring though he couldn’t help but wonder how deeply buried her problems were, how hard she was trying to forget them.

“Goddess, I love this city.” Her shoulders rose a little with the deep inhale of air she took before she sighed, her gaze not leaving the view of Bonta as the city spread out before them towards the sea and the green hills in the distance. “It is full of life and potential. There is so much to discover and learn, all these things to see and explore. And the people…” She cut her sentence in half to turn her smile to the master, her expression softening with a hint of shyness,” they are kind, hospitable and just.”

He lowered his gaze with a quiet smirk, feeling flattered by the indirect compliments she gingerly slid his way. It pleased him that she enjoyed the city he served; it would have embarrassing if she were appalled by it but here she sat, drawn outside by curiosity and admiration for a place she didn’t even live in. Maybe someday…

_I will gladly consider it._

Her previously spoken words about living in Bonta spooked through his mind, the question he wished to ask burning on his tongue but he kept it locked behind his lips and teeth. He once tried to persuade her to give Bonta a chance when they shared a moment in Sadida many months ago but, like then, it didn’t feel like it was the right time to make another attempt. He wanted to go too fast, but could anyone blame him?

The grateful and appreciative nod he gave her in answer lit her face up with a broad smile before she returned to fiddling with the hem of one of her wide sleeves, her gaze turning back to the view. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Fairly well, all things considered,” she said before her smile received a nervous edge and she bit on her lip with a twinkle in her eyes and pulled up shoulders, seeming to hold back on something. “Excited though,” she confessed with a hidden chuckle in her voice,” I’ll soon see the boys again. I can’t wait to see their faces, it’s been too long.”

Joris leaned back on a hand while he watched a small cart passing by behind them, taking a moment to pick through his thoughts. This day was the day Alys would leave his care and return home, her younger brothers and Alibert coming by to pick her up. The messenger Tofus and letters she exchanged with them over the course of the past two weeks didn’t hold any details on what exactly happened, or how bad of a shape Alys was in. She was adamant to keep it a secret and not worry the young Eliatrope and dragon. They would see how she was doing with their own eyes soon enough and if they had any questions, he would let her answer them.

The Dofus she left in his care would remain a secret she wished to keep from anyone but the master and his sons, still uncertain what to do with it. Joris took his new duties as guardian seriously and found a decent enough hiding place for the dragon egg which held the brother of the woman he admired and respected. Who would suspect an old dirty bag laying in a cluttered hidden and dark basement to hold such a precious treasure? He would have locked it in a chest, like he had done before with the Ebony and Ivory Dofus but… 

A light shake of his head chased the little annoyances from the past away, not wanting to think about what happened and how he lost guardianship over the two Dofus which once belonged to his parents. He would do it differently this time, all to prevent the same mistakes from happening. He felt like he owed it to her even though he wasn’t in her debt.

He rather worried about what was to happen today, how fate and life would separate them once more. Was she thinking about it? Did it cross her mind and bother her or was she too caught up with seeing Yugo, Adamaï, and Alibert again?

If he knew she too was a little scared about her upcoming leave, he would be quietly elated. Ever since the boys’ letter with today’s date arrived, she had been in deep thought. She kept rethinking the plans time and time again, if to go back home or consider making a new home elsewhere… like in the city she came to love. She knew what was the wisest choice and she therefore didn’t try to tempt herself in staying, no matter how much she wanted to. Emelka was safe and peaceful and her family was there with a trustworthy doctor at hand; it was everything she needed to make a full recovery. Besides, Bonta still had its little secrets she needed to be wary of.

“Were there any reports about a collapsed cavern when you went to the palace last night?”

Her question was careful, as if she tried to not sour the pleasant atmosphere with her inquiry. She needed to know. There were too many lives at stake back when she faced Malaphar and not enough reassurances or confirmations that most of the Brigands made it out before everything came crashing down. Joris was her only means of finding out, though there was only so much he could do with the little information she had.

Joris shook his head in answer. “No. The Bontarian intelligence forces out in the fields have found nothing out of the ordinary or remotely close to your descriptions. Even Justice Knight is keeping an eye out, but the World of Twelve is vast. So very vast… The possibility one may never find the location is far too large.”

She tried not to grimace at the news. She knew not to get her hopes up but she was desperate to find a glimpse of her saviors or at least learn of their fate. Soren and Kazruul deserved that much… “It was worth the shot,” she said quietly before she took a forceful deep breath and nodded to herself to try and chin up rather than get lost in regrets and little wishes. She’ll find out one day and be able to move on but for now, she would try and focus on different things, like getting better. There was much she needed to tend to once she was capable, like her newfound duties as a fledgling ambassador. “Have I thanked you yet for all you have done for me, Joris?”

“Many times, yes.”

Embarrassment rose, the quiet titter which escaped her and the averting of her gaze giving away the shift in her mood to the small master. It was a little endearing to see and a good sign she wasn’t too bothered or mentally occupied with any wonders nobody had answers to. She was trying to cope and she did well with it.

“May I do so one more time?”

Her question caught him a little off guard but he nodded to her with a silently spoken “of course”, not denying her another chance to do so if she so desired. Her gratitude these past two weeks had been strong and basked him daily in a prideful light he secretly but modestly enjoyed. This time, however…

Her pursed lips were soft against the side of his long nose, just above the nostril, after she leaned over to him with rosy cheeks and closed eyes and gently nudged his hood aside to bring her face close to his. The surprise he felt didn’t make him retract but it did freeze him on the spot, even after she pulled away. This was the longest one yet and perhaps the most tender one too. He caught her timid smile before his hood hid her from his sight, the shadows it cast over his face in his favor as they shrouded his fluster from the world.

No matter how many times she would show her gratitude towards him, he couldn’t get used to it. He smirked at himself for being so easily rendered speechless by her affection, even though this kind of affection was rather special. Perhaps someday he would find the courage to do the same. “Thank you,” he said after finding his voice, his words making her smile grow as she pretended to focus on the view, the deepened blush coloring her cheeks. 

She didn’t need to say anything more, and neither did he; just sitting there on top of the stairs and looking out over the world was enough for them. They listened to the distant sounds of the city while watching the clouds drift by until Alys blindly reached for her cane after something in the distance caught her eye, her teeth peeking through her curling lips.

“I see them, down there.” She pointed down the many steps to the narrow streets visible below before she supported herself on the wooden walking stick Kerubim generously lend to her and shuffled to her feet, her expression dripping with glee. Yugo’s iconic hat stood out even from far away, alerting her and Joris of his impending arrival. Soon enough she would be able to hug the boys she cared about. She could hardly wait.

Joris rose with her to offer his support if she needed it before he stuck his hands in his pockets and huddled away into his shoulders and fur mantle, his gaze fixated on the streets while she waved to try and gain her family’s attention. And so their time together came to an end but he didn’t consider it the last time. This would be a different kind of goodbye, one he could make peace with. They were eager to see each other again and he could only hope it would be sooner than later.

And the same went for her. These past few months were filled with hardships and regret, with new experiences and guilt but she grew through it all and became stronger in turn. The nightmares and torment were over, at long last. The future was always uncertain but there were things and people she could count on, like the master standing beside her or the allies she gained during her journeys. Her next visit to the bazaar would indeed be sooner than later, all to see him again and to spend more time with her slumbering brother who would patiently wait for her return and their reunion… someday.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

“And what about the Dofus?”

The cream-colored walls and floors reflected the sunlight and brightened the large circular room with its many open windows and sheer curtains, the gently winds having a good time with playing with the near transparent fabrics. They were like waves upon a sea of gold, the fluid movement mesmerizing to anyone who watched the dance of silk and warmth.

“I can only guess it is with her.”

A thoughtful hum sounded after an answer was given to the question which was but one of many, the interrogation having been rather casual so far. Black furred fingers with retracted claws continued to pick up the small wooden pawns which stood spread out on a large detailed map, putting each of them one by one and with certain care in their designated box. 

“Sorry for asking, but why would one like you even have a need for a Dofus?”

One of his pointy ears turned to the man sitting somewhere behind him on a comfortable floor pillow, the Ecaflip soon following the turning of his ear to cast a glance back over his shoulder. Ush slowly blinked with his eyes as if to think of an answer before he pursed his lips and quietly tutted, his whiskers curling. “It wasn’t for me, not in a direct sense,” he answered truthfully as he placed another pawn inside the box which stood before him on the long table,” I am content with the information gained about these… Eliatrope Dofus. It will be most useful.”

“So no hard feelings about me losing it?”

Ush smirked with a lazy flick of his tail before he shook his head,” none whatsoever. You’ve been most useful, Soren, not to mention loyal.”

The Feca brightened up at the compliment before he chuckled underneath his breath and continued to scritch one of the many Bow Meows which sat by him behind the ear. “It was one heck of a ride,” he admitted, sitting bare-chested on the large poofy pillow. Bandages covered his arms and waist, a few patches here and there across his chest and back,” I’m lucky to have survived. Kazruul too.”

“How exactly did you survive?”

Soren shrugged as he stroked his massive hand over the small head and ears of another Bow Meow, the felines seeming to be smitten by him as they gathered around for some petting. His Shushu shield was completely ignored by the multitude of cats, but then Kazruul didn’t mind. “I already told you about this bright light.”

“Indeed… and the many small shadows.”

“And the big one. Don’t forget the big one,” Soren quickly added as he cut in,” it was almost like some giant monster. But that’s all I know and remember, really. I was kind of out of it. But I’ll tell you what… Those small shadows? They reminded me of children. Small, weak and scared children. So creepy.”

Ush let out a half meant laugh before he closed the lid of the small wooden box he had filled up and turned around to face Soren, a mocking grin showing across his snout. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a few wee children.”

His boisterous laugh filled the room after Soren cast his head back in amusement, causing the pillow to shake along with his shoulders. “Nawh, I love them,” he chuckled, calming down a little,” but I don’t want to see them in the dark when stuff’s caving in around me and I’m trying to escape death. Then again, I don’t know. They could have been children or some other small horned or pointy eared creatures… things, whatever. What matters is that they got me out.”

“And you went right back in.”

“Of course! Took me a while to wake up and back on me feet after I found myself in Bonta, but I had to return to Kelba to make sure anyone was alright after the place collapsed. I may have been a traitor in their midst from day one but I consider them my family, you know. We went through a lot together.”

The Ecaflip wandered around the table to eye the map, his gaze wandering to Kelba after the Feca mentioned it. “Should I doubt your loyalty, Soren?”

Another laugh, though it was quieter this time. “I wouldn’t if I were you. Besides, I’m thinking of retiring from this mercenary and henchman business. I’m growing too old for this.” He looked at his hands, the blisters he received from digging out any of the unfortunate Brigands from the rubble and digging their graves a bitter reminder of his actions’ consequences. Such a pity… “I’m thinking of moving to the countryside and start a tavern with Kazruul. He’d make a fine tray to serve many mugs of ale on.”

“Nice downgrade. I approve.”

The Shushu’s thick sarcasm didn’t go by unnoticed, causing the Feca to fill the room once more with loud laughter and a good slap on his knee, almost startling the Bow Meows who were getting cozy in his presence. Ush seemed a little less amused by the casual banter between the Feca and Shushu but he smiled nonetheless.

“And what about you? Now that all this has been said and done and Malaphar is gone with the Dofus being in the lady’s possession, what will you do?”

Ush didn’t answer Soren right away, taking his time with eyeing parts of the map before he pulled the box he filled a little closer to flick it open and take out one of the pawns he had only just stored away. He placed it onto Bonta before he said,” I’ve had my fun with riling others up. But I have plans, and so do others. There is much to be done and a lot to prepare for. This game is far from over, trust me… and it is about to get interesting. A shame you won’t be a part of it any longer; you were most reliable, even with your little weaknesses to help out anyone in distress. Can I perhaps persuade you in joining me for a while longer?”

Soren let out a chuckle before he shot Ush a daring look, keeping the atmosphere playful,” I like the sound of retirement more than getting roped into whatever you and your so-called brothers and sisters are planning. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“Besides…” He shrugged as he sunk back into the pillow and spreads his arms a bit while he grinned at the black furred demigod,” if I get this dream place of mine up and running, I can offer you and your mysterious lot all a free drink. Surely you won’t pass up on such a deal?”

He didn’t answer him but instead smirked and wandered along the edge of the table until he placed a pawn onto the island of Zinit, his tail anxiously curling while he thought about what was in store for the future and this world. He wasn’t the leader of whatever was unfolding behind the scenes, far from it… but he had some insight on what his brethren were planning and he liked what was brewing. “I might but I am certain a few of my “so-called” brothers and sister may find it tempting,” Ush finally said, his grin growing a little to show his sharp teeth while his golden eyes narrowed,” whatever the case may be, I can promise you that your future will be bright. I’ll see to it.” And so would his brethren.

It was a plan of grand scale, one which was in the making for centuries and hardly anyone knew of it because it was kept secret so perfectly well. It would be a few years before it all would come to fruition, but Ush was patient and so were others. The world would continue its daily routine undisturbed until it was time, giving the female Eliatrope and her family and allies the time to enjoy it all to the fullest. 

For now, peace would rule their lives until the chill of danger would overtake it and chime in a new adventure.  

**  
**

**Fin**


End file.
